Second Chance
by weepingwillow2616
Summary: Summary inside! You don't want to miss this!
1. Prolonge

SUMMERY: Josephine DeBeaux goes under ground to HIS domain on a dare to prove that the phantom of the opera is dead from the terrible disaster years ago. She must bring back his skull, does she find what she is looking for? Erik has gotten himself into his old habit with morphine. Once he's clean, he hears the voice of another angel by accident. His love for teaching consumes him, is this the one who could give him a second chance at life, to start over?

A/N Hello there, this is my first story so I hope you like it, I have a LONG ways to go until I'm done with it. BUT I have a lot of chapters done, so here we go! Some Kay most is movie based.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Phantom of the Opera (sadly) but I do own the characters that I make up=p

Prologue

He sat in box five observing the stage men putting all their effort into their work on the stage; it has taken them months to make the Populaire what it once was. Four and a half years has passed since the events of Don Juan Triumph, when she betrayed him for the very last time. He knew it was a trap , to proceed in the performance that would seal his fate. But Still, that wasn't going to stop him in declaring his love for her, but then with one swift motion of her small hand she ripped off his mask. It happened so quickly, he could still hear the audiences' cry of horror, and disgust.

Still in Box Five, he closes his eyes, gripping the arm chair in remembrance. Unable to be in the atmosphere, he jolts out of his chair in pain and anger, willing back the burn of tears.

"How could she…"

He made his long way to the sanctuary of his lair that his lair offers. Stepping out of the gondola, he removes his waist coat and cravat, letting them fall on to the worn Persian carpet. Pouring himself a brandy, he stretches his long legs in front of him, while he lays his head on the back of the divon. Closing his eyes, he can feel the beginning of a head ache, with out haste he took a long drink from his glass, feeling it burn his throat. Hoping the warm caress of the alcohol will make the pain go away… Whether the pain was from his head or heart it didn't matter.

Sighing heavily he pours himself another brandy, just thinking of the search for a soprano would not be easy…for him at least. His high standards make it hard to convince him in one's vocal abilities and performance; they may have the voice but lack the passion.

This new soprano, who ever she may be, better not sound like La Carlotta or he will have to put the new singer out of her misery himself! He cringed just thinking about Carlotta in IL Muto, but there  
will be no one who could replace his angel…

"Angel," he sighed.

It still hurt to think of her; he still thought of her as his. For two years he thought she might return to him, but she never did. He waited and waited until one day the paper's head lines read:

"Congratulations to Monsieur Raoul Vicomte de Chagny and his wife  
Christine, whom has given birth to a healthy baby boy, little monsieur Gustave Charles de Chagny!"

After he had read that, he literally fell out of his chair; now that Christine is a mother, she would never return to her Angel of Music.

While pouring yet another brandy the bottle shook in his hand, his anger flared.

"How dare that boy take advantage of her, he has no right to-to," he slurred, unable to finish his statement. Knowing that Rao-the boy had every right in the world to love his wife, that is what happens behind closed doors of a marriage bedroom, and the results are children.

Looking over his right shoulder he saw the door to the louis-phillip room, that was supposed to be theirs, - Christine's and his, - they would have shared it together as one…

That room was fit for a queen, he mused.

"A queen of darkness…" he whispered, starring down at his hands. He knew that it would have been wrong to keep her down here. The never ending darkness and solitude. Christine was a delicate rose, and roses need sunlight to survive. Over all, he could not stop himself from loving her, couldn't stop himself from thinking about her, she was always haunting his dreams it was the same dream all the time…

It was that night that I let her go with the Vicomte, I sat a lone on the floor in the room that was supposed to be ours. Listening to my music box, the only possession that brought me comfort.

"Masquerade…paper faces on parade, masquerade…hide your face so the  
world will never find you…"

I Looked to my left and saw Christine standing there fingering her engagement ring, with a far- away look in her eyes.

"Christine, I love you."  
She slowly walked towards me, on my face a look of hope, Christine looked down at her ring then back at me. She was so beautiful standing there in her wedding gown. I searched her face for some sort of sign, her eyes swelled up with tears then slid down her checks. This is the end, I knew it was, I was going to lose her for all the terrible things that I've done…

"Forgive me please…" She asked timidly, barely a whisper.

I was unable to hold her gaze. I looked down in anguish, squeezing my eyes shut so the tears wouldn't fall in front of her. My breath caught in my throat when I felt her lips brush against my check. My head snapped up to see her kneeling beside me. She said the one thing I've been wanting to hear from her for so long!

"I love you, too."

To my amazement I was paralyzed, mute even, the edge of her lips curved into a soft smile, hesitant, I reached out and touched her gently on the cheek. She did not pull away. With out hesitation I pulled her into my arms, unable to believe that this angel would love me in return. I buried my face in the curves of her neck, unable to hold back my tears of joy, her beautiful voice caught my attention when she spoke.

"Please, promise me you'll share with me one love, one life time  
angel?"

"Of course, I promise Christine, just say the word and I will follow you  
wherever you shall go."

Her smile increased, and they way she looked at me was unforgettable, -her hair had fallen around her face, her eyes no longer red and watery were now bright with happiness and full of love. I could have died right then from being that close to her. Her voice brought me back from my musing.

"Promise me something else then, angel, that you'll share each day with  
me, each night and every morning when I wake-"

"-I promise Christine, I promise. I'll do anything for you; you alone I  
love." I wrapped my arms around her again whispering in her ear, "Only you, you Christine, there will never be another."

Erik would jerked awake violently each time the dream ended. Reality would settle in, and he would realize what he lost, or never had to begin with.

Shaking his head, Erik pours himself another brandy. During the months of solitude, he kept his mind and hands busy by reconstructing his lair, adding new rooms. At first he did so for no particular reason, but he soon saw that they would become of great use.

"Oh, well, there is no rush. Let's not focus on the past, but the future shall we?" Said Erik, scrubbing a hand over his flush face.

What future? Asked a meddlesome voice in the back of his mind.  
It's a pity really, you're going to be doing the same thing you're doing now, wallowing in self pity, reminiscing on the past and drinking your life away…not that you had a life to begin with…  
Not the voices again, he rolled his eyes.

"That's not true, I've a life, I've been to many places, seen many  
things, plus…I do not drink that much."

…Really, not that much eh, how many brandies have you had?

Erik looked down at the bottle next to him and raised a dark eye brow, odd, he thought, it was full when I took it from the pantry…its half empty.

You can't remember can you? How pathetic!

"You are quite annoying, stop bothering me."

The voices did not stop nor did they go away, they snickered and teased,  
laughed and accused in the back of Erik's mind.

Tell us oh, great genius, what do you plan on doing with your life?

"I-I could write more music…" He slurred.

Ha! You haven't written or played ever since she left, look at that thing you call in instrument, go on look!

Erik slowly turned his head to the right where his organ was, neglected,  
drowning with old music organ pips are so dusty and swamped with music sheets I don't it works.

"It still works," was his only reply.

When will you realize, you were born and left along,.. raised alone and  
now…you will die alone!

Feeling his heart swell up with pain he answers simply," I won't let that happen…"

What are you going to do? Force some helpless girl into loving you, like you did with Christine?

"I didn't force her, she kissed me!" He yells at the darkness that  
consumes him.

Stop lying to yourself, monster, she kissed you to save her lover. She was afraid of you like every one else in this theater…

"She loves me…she does..." He whispered, letting his head fall back  
against the divon. The liquor is slowly taking over his scenes.

"I let her go."

After you realized that kiss meant nothing to her…

Erik knew the voices were right but he didn't want to hear the words at the moment; he was too tired and drunk to argue.

"Go away, you blasted voice's." He rubbed his temple.

No, we will never go away. The voices pressed on.

Aggravated, he stood and paced back and forth, or rather staggered back and forth from the effect of the alcohol.

Beware the Phantom of the Opera!  
He's there the Phantom of the Opera!

"Stop…Stop it! "

The Phantom of the Opera is there! Inside your MIND!

"Stop pestering me, damn you!" Erik yells at the top of his lungs, his  
voice echoed back at him, he staggered over onto the floor.

"Go away…" He pleaded weakly.

No.

"YES!"  
YOU CAN'T MAKE US!

"Watch me…"

Erik stood up and stocked into his room, tripping over his own feet on the way. He fell to his knees to unlock the drawer of his desk, pulling out a syringe and vile filling it with morphine.

Closing his eyes and mind to the voice's, he savors the certain satisfaction as the needle slid into his vein. In a few seconds, he will barely know himself.

Don't worry, will we'll be back but answer me this, who can ever love a monster, a liar, one who is influenced by morphine?!Feeling his body respond to the drug, the voices inside his head started to fade, but the question didn't fall upon deaf ears. Who could ever love… a monster?

****

_A/N: Ta!Da! So what do you think? Like it? Love it? Want some more of it?! LOL! Well I hope you had fun reading it. Hates off to my beta! EriksLeadingLady! I couldn't have done it with out her. Next chappy will be soon._


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one

Josephine DeBeaux stepped out of the carriage and stared at the huge building before her eyes. This place from now on will be her new home, career, and sanctuary. She had been waiting for months for this moment to finally come, and now here she was at the world renowned Opera Populaire.

"Josephine, are you listening to me?"

She turned to the voice who addressed her. "Yes, Madame, I am. Please continue," she replied politely.

"Were you now? Hmm, what did I just say Josephine?" asked Madame Giry, who, tilting her head curiously as she observed Josephine, Mme. knew perfectly well that Josephine did not know what she was asking of her.

Feeling very much like a fool, Josephine blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"You were telling me to never… uh… never walk the grounds of the opera house alone at night?" she asked timidly, giving a nervous giggle.

As far as Mme. Giry was aware, that was a question rather an answer. Knowing that Josephine was indeed not listening, but chose to ignore the matter, Mme. Giry went on with her speech.

"Josephine, listen to me. The opera house is a very large place ma petite, with many rooms and doors. It is very easy for one to get lost if you are not familiar with the grounds. Since it is your first day, don't wonder off from the other dancers. Also, stay clear of the trap door as well; you could get hurt."

She nodded her head, but her curiosity got the best of her. "Trap doors, Madame? Trap doors for what? What's their purpose?"

Madame Giry was afraid of that; Josephine was by far one of the most curious young girls. Save for Meg, that is.

"Where do these trap doors lead to?"

"Nowhere you want to end up alone, my dear."

Something in Madame Giry's voice caused a cold chill to run down Josephine's spine. Josephine looked back at the building – a look of discouragement on her face. One could feel very small compared to the massive building. Josephine cast her eyes down, tugging on a lock of hair, twisting it around her fingers: a nervous habit since childhood.

Seeing this, Madame Giry embraced Josephine, holding her tightly like she had always done with Meg at times like these.

"Come, come, come, my dear. There is nothing to be afraid of. You have trained very hard to be here."

"But what if I'm not ready? What if I fall off the stage in our first performance!"

"You will do nothing of the sort my dear - you are ready. Have you forgotten who has taught you?"

Madame Giry pulled away, raising a delicate eye brow and smiled.

"You have, Madame."

"That's right," she pulled Josephine back into a hug. "I know talent when I see it, child," she said, stroking Josephine's long hair. Hearing Josephine's sigh of content was when Mme pulled away.

"You have nothing to fear, the managers don't let just any dancer into the Corps de ballet. Besides, you'll be dancing in the same place your maman and I first started studying to become ballerinas."

Josephine smiled brightly, but as quickly as it came, it disappeared back into a frown.

"It still hurts to think of them," she managed to say in a broken whisper.

I wish you were with me mama… papa, she thought, biting her bottom lip. Shaking her head, she forces a smile, in spite of her sad façade.

Madame Giry placed both hands on the side of Josephine's face, looking into her unique shade of amber eyes.

"This should be one of the happiest days of your life ma cherie, hmm?"

"You're right, I'm being silly."

"Josephine, you're a strong young woman with a good head on your shoulders. If at any time, my dear, you're frustrated or angry use it towards your benefit."

Josephine made a face. "I don't understand Madame I-"

"You're a dancer, are you not? Use that energy to proceed in your dancing technique. Doing so will set your mind and body at ease and after you'll feel much better." Mme. Giry winked, flashing a white smile.

"Thank you so much, Madame, for everything. I don't know where I would be if not for your kindness and guidance."

"Your mother was like a sister to me. I look at you as a daughter of my own. Now that she is no longer with us, I have you. I just hope you don't get into trouble like your mother did when she was your age!"

Madame Giry hid her laughter behind her gloved hand, and Josephine giggled along with her. As their laughter subsided, the doors to the Populaire opened. That was the cue for Josephine to head inside and become a dancer.

"Go on now, you don't want to be late."

"Will you come with me? I'm sure you want to come inside and visit your old friends? No doubt they'll be happy to see you, Madame."

Madame Giry shook her head. "I don't think so, my dear," she said sadly.

That's not a surprise, Josephine thought. She had tried her best to convince Mme to become the ballet headmistress again, but to no avail; Mme did not change her mind. When asked 'why' her reply was, 'too many accidents,' while shaking her head. She would always have a distant look in her eyes, like she was remembering something she did not wish to. As though the image would not go away…

Poor Madame Giry, Josephine mused, this used to be your home. Why not do away with those old ghosts and come back? This building holds so many memories of you and my mother, why not rekindle those old memories? Start a new beginning?

Bidding Madame Giry good-bye, Josephine made her way up the stairs towards the double doors. But before she could go inside, Giry's voice called to her.

"Don't forget! Shoulders back, back straight, chin up… you're a dancer, remember: confidence and grace."

Josephine smiled while nodding. After blowing Mme. Giry a kiss, she turned and disappeared inside the massive building.

"Have fun ma petite… and be careful. I don't want to lose you…"

Antoinette Giry blew one last kiss in the air, hoping some how it would make its way to Josephine. With one last look at her old home, Antoinette turned and waited to be helped inside by the handsome driver. Once inside, she let her tears fall freely without shame.

"She will be fine," she reassured herself. "She's a bright girl…"

_You should have warned her though, about him_, whispered a voice in the back of her paranoid mind.

"Those who speak of what they know, find too late that prudence silence is wise…"

***

As I made my way through the grand foyer my mouth dropped! I had forgotten how beautiful it was! The fire didn't ruin the front of the building; it looked exactly as it had the night of the Populaire's final performance.

Don Juan Triumphant… that was a performance I would never forget. Not to mention that lead tenor had the most angelic voice. He was my inspiration…

"So beautiful," I whispered, trying to take in as much as my eyes could. Images from that night played before my eyes, oh, how excited I was…

I remember it as though it were yesterday. Mama spent all day getting ready, making sure everything we wore was perfect. I too spent all day, I was so excited! I couldn't remember the last time I'd been so anxious; I wore my best gown that night. It was a light blue satin gown trimmed with white lace, and I wore my hair up letting just a few wisps of hair out. Mama even let me use her favorite comb-(a white diamond rose, a gift from papa. He had her initials engraved just below the rose)-to make everything complete.

Before long we were on our way, and it had only taken us twenty minutes to arrive at the Populaire. But with my excitement it honestly felt like hours, I couldn't sit still in my seat! Granted, I was only 15 at the time, I had to settle down when mama gave me "The Look".

The moment that I stepped in the auditorium I knew I wanted to study the Arts. I had been dancing since I was able to walk, and I was sure that my place was in the Arts. Dancing along with singing is my passion. Just being near this grand building inspired me! Every time my mother spoke about the Arts I secretly wished I was there studying them. At the time I didn't have the heart to leave them behind, but I was only a child then.

As soon as the orchestra began to play the music of Don Juan I was mesmerized. On stage a young soprano came out from the wings in a gypsy costume and sang to the center stage. She sang she was dreaming of love.

Intrigued, I leaned forward in my seat to get a better look. My father leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear, "You can sing much better then she can, my dear."

His words made me blush. Looking up at my father he nudged my arm playfully which caused me to giggle.

Oh, papa, I thought. My giggles faltered when _his _voice caught my attention, the lead tenor with the black domino mask. As he moved across the stage, it was uncanny, so graceful, almost cat like. He was intimidating in build and commanding in voice as he sang. And yet it was all the more alluring now that I think about it.

The words he sang felt as though they were meant for no one else but me…

"You have come here

In pursuit of your deepest urge

In pursuit of that wish which till now

Has been silent

Silent...

I have brought you

That our passions may fuse and merge

In your mind you've already succumbed to me

Dropped all defenses

Completely succumbed to me

Now you are here with me no second thoughts

You've decided...

Decided."

Feeling like my body was being lifted off my chair by the music and his voice, I had decided that I was going to come and study the Arts at the Populaire no matter what. I want to let my passion for dancing singing flow out of my body like water flowing across stream.

I am going to do it, I thought. It didn't matter what I had to do to get there. Here and now, this masked tenor was making it all too clear for me. If I wanted to do this I had to do it now, no more dreaming or make believe, what could have been or could be.

"Past the point of no return

No backward glances

Our games of make believe are at an end

Past all thoughts of "if" or "when"

No use resisting abandon thought and let the dream descend…

What raging fire shall flood the soul?

What rich desire unlocks its door?

What sweet seductions lies before us?

Past the point of no return

The final threshold

What warm unspoken secrets will we learn

Beyond the point of no return?"

Oblivious to everyone but the man before me, his song ended, breaking the spell that had clouded my mind. It was now the young soprano's turn to sing, but I couldn't help but overhear the couples' chatter behind me.

"That's him Mary, it's him," spat the man behind me.

Leaning back into my chair, I continued to listen to the man speak.

"Oh, Henry, hush!"

"Look, look, do you see the armed guards standing on the sides of the stage? They are going to shoot him!"

"Henry, please hush!"

"He deserves a bullet in the head, that monster, for corrupting this opera house."

Completely taken aback by the older man's cold words, I focused my attention on my hands. They went cold in my lap; I was oblivious to the time I had spent with my head down. The next thing I knew everyone was screaming!

Looking at the audience around me they had a sickening look upon their faces. Every man and woman let out a bloody cry, but I didn't understand why. When I look back towards the stage it was empty! All of a sudden there was a loud rumble from above me, as white debris fell from the roof. The large chandelier was falling, and I was right under it.

"Josephine!"

By now my father was pulling me out of my seat of the auditorium to the outside. There was all sorts of shoving and pushing from the other patrons and wives, but we made it to safety. There was a loud crash that made the earth rumble beneath my feet. While we were outside, the chandelier had fell.

I stood outside of the Opera Populaire with a heavy heart and a torn gown. My mother was in my father's arms weeping, her gown ripped as well. This was a night I would never forget… I heard the voice of an inspiring angel, and I was nearly crushed by a chandelier if not for my father. I reached for my mother's comb to pull it out of my hair, but it was gone; it had to have fallen out while I was running. Sadly I sighed and went to help my father comfort my mother.

The fallowing day I snuck a peek at my fathers paper, I read what really happened that fearful night at the opera. During the performance, the young soprano had torn off the mask of her singing partner, who was later revealed to me as The Phantom of the Opera. What he hid under the mask he wore was exposed by her. I couldn't believe it, really, in the middle of the masked man singing, she went out of her way to rip off the black domino. How could she do something like that?

As I read on he was referred to as a monster, a madman who kidnapped the young singer and her fiancée. The reason behind his actions was later revealed to me by Meg, Mme. Daughter. How can a man with such a beautiful voice, with such talent, become a monster?


	3. Chapter two

Chapter 2

Making her way to the polished new stage, Josephine saw more than a dozen girls waiting on stage. Along with their luggage and hand bags, among the girls, one small blonde caught Josephine's eye. Who couldn't have been more then sixteen, she was sitting on her luggage that must have burst open. The poor thing was tugging and pulling on the latches that did not want to close. Stunned by the lack of empathy from all the other girls, Josephine set her own luggage down and made her way towards the petite blonde. Once by her side she began to help with her luggage.

"Here let me help you. You sit on the top, and I'll hook the latches. Ready? Go!"

"Oh thank you, you're too kind!" huffed the blonde. Blowing a strand of blonde curly hair out of her eyes, the little dancer got to her feet and began to fan her flamed cheeks.

"I have been fighting with the horrid thing for the past ten minutes."

"You're most welcome mademoiselle. I'm Josephine Debeaux and you are?"

"Hmm? Oh! How terribly rude of me, I'm Olivia Dechante. It's a pleasure to meet you Josephine, and thank you again for helping me."

Smiling, Josephine replied, "You're quite welcome Olivia, I-" Before she could finish Olivia cut her off.

"Oh, please, call me Olive, all my friends at home do," she replied with a slight giggle.

"Olive?"

"Mmhmm!"

"Alright, Olive, I'm shocked no one offered to help you. That was quite rude of everyone." Josephine whispered the last sentence in Olive's ear. Josephine straitened to her full height crossing her arms, observing all the other girls.

"Oh, there's no worry I'm used to it," Olive said while picking up her luggage and handbag.

"What do you mean Olive? People just… ignore you?"

"Oh no of course not! It's just… I'm not the tallest girl, you see. I'm only 4'11." She smiled, showing her perfect teeth.

You are small, Josephine mused with a smile. Your head only reaches my chest! She is a pretty little thing though, with her big blue eyes and curly hair. Oh, why couldn't I have eye like hers?

"How old are you Josephine?"

"I'm 20. How old are you?"

"I just turned 16!" Olive beamed.

"That's wonderful. How long have you been training to become-"

Josephine was interrupted by a woman in all black who tapped her cane against the wooden floor three times.

Thump… thump… thump. All the girls ceased their chatter, and the stage was silent.

"Ladies IF you please, I require your full attention. Merci, merci, that's good; allow me to introduce myself. I am Madame Pierre, and I will be your ballet mistress." She addressed the small crowd of girls with her chin held high. When Josephine saw that gesture, she was reminded of what Mme Giry had said to her earlier.

"Don't forget! Shoulders back, back straight, chin up… you're a dancer, remember: confidence and grace."

Josephine smiled sadly to herself; it has been less than an hour since she has said good-bye to Mme and she already missed her… Swallowing the lump that was starting to form in her throat, Josephine tried to focus on the ballet mistress. She had missed the second part of her introduction…

"Now with that done, if you all would please follow me, I will show you to your dormitories." Mme Pierre continued, "There are many rules in the Opera House which you all must follow. One of them is there will be no gentlemen of any station allowed into the women's dormitory. Is that understood ladies?" Mme Pierre asked, turning to face each and every girl before her, giving them a stern look while raising one eye brow.

"Oui, Madame Pierre," the group of girls said at once.

Three girls behind Josephine were not happy one bit.

"Véronique, did you hear what the mistress said?"

Josephine glanced over her shoulder at the three girls who seemed to be in their late teens. The one who asked the question was rather tall, thin, and had frizzed, red hair. The question was directed to whom Josephine assumed was Veronique, who had long black hair and green eyes with porcelain skin. She was beautiful; at first glance she seemed sweet, but the way she sneered down at everyone caused Josephine to second guess it.

The word snob entered her mind.

"Yes, Margot, I heard. Don't fret about it. We can always meet-"

"And if some of you have any problems following these rules, I have no choice but to let go of those girls who are not up to the requisite standards. Do I make myself clear?"

Again, all the girls nodded and answered at once.

"See Veronique, if we get coat meeting men in our dormitory it will be the end of us; it's not worth the risk!"

Josephine looked over her left shoulder to see another girl on the left side of Veronique holding her arm. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a braid, and she had a round face with lots of freckles on her pudgy nose.

"Jacqueline, will you please shut up! We will worry about it another time…"

Madame Pierre took them up iron staircases that lead them straight to their dormitory. Once inside, all the girls were able to choose the beds they wanted to sleep in. Josephine set her luggage on a bed by the window, claiming it as hers while plopping herself in a very un-lady-like manner on her new bed.

"Is this bed here taken?" Olive asked, with a shrill and sugary small voice.

Josephine answered her with a smile and shook her head. Olive harrumphed when she swung her luggage on her lumpy bed, and then she sat on top, testing it by bouncing up and down. She giggled to herself, showing it was indeed a good bed to sleep in, Josephine couldn't say the least about her bed - hers was lumpy and the springs poked out of the mattress in odd places.

"Well, ladies, it looks like the little toad gets the bed near the window," Veronique sneered.

The girls on both sides giggled and echoed the word 'toad' to themselves. At this, Olive said nothing to defend herself. She simply turned away from the other girls, and began to unpack. Josephine decided to do the same, placing her luggage down on her bed.

"Did you not hear me little toad? Who said you could sleep in that bed?"

"Well, n-no one told me. I wanted to sleep near the window. We could choose the beds we wanted to sleep in. They are not assigned."

"Well they are now. Move. I want that bed."

"Mademoiselle, I was here-"

"That's not what I asked, you little toad!"

Josephine's temper was quickly rising; that girl had no right to bully a person in such a way. Throwing the night shift down on her bed, Josephine approached the small group of girls.

"A toad, mademoiselle? Perhaps it is you who is the toad, for you are croaking so loudly my ears are bleeding. And, excuse me for saying this, but bullying someone is not a way to get what you want in life," said Josephine, straightening her shoulders back and standing to her full height.

Josephine only stood about 5'5, and it was clear that Veronique was 5'8, but that wasn't going to stop Josephine from speaking her mind to this self centered, conceited, ill-mannered girl.

If you say one more thing about this poor girl mademoiselle so help me… Josephine thought to herself. Now I know why mama always said I had Fire in my blood, just like papa!

Both girls stood there face-to-face. Josephine was not one for physical violence, but she knew how to protect herself if need be.

Sensing the tension between Josephine and Veronique, and being the peace maker that Olive is, she took a chance and spoke for herself.

"Now ladies, is this really a manner that we should be talking to one another in? Honestly, we should be treating each other with respect if we wish to share the same room don't you think?"

Josephine knew that Olive was right, but didn't give voice to it. The other blonde girl on the right of Veronique said it for her.

"She is right, Véronique, maybe-"

"Honestly, Jacqueline! Whose side are you on?!" Margot spat, giving Jacqueline an evil glare. Jacqueline did not answer, but only resumed her silence next to Veronique.

"No, the little one has a point, don't you little one?" Veronique asked sarcastically.

"She has a name," Josephine said flatly.

Veronique flipped her hair so it rest behind her. "I'm sure she does...."

And with that she turned on her heel and went to the other side of the room and left the two girls alone. The other two girls trailed behind her.

"Olive, dear, I think we made a new friend," Josephine declared, staring down at her.

"Oh, Josephine, thank you again, I can't believe she was so rude," Olive whispered.

Agreeing, Josephine shook her head. "She may be beautiful, but her attitude is horrid," Josephine added.

"Well now that that's over, I can't wait until tomorrow to dance!" Olive shrieked.

"Me neither, I can't wait until we actually get to perform."

The sound of a throat clearing got every ones attention. There, standing in the doorway of the dormitories, was Madame.

"Ladies, we have a long day tomorrow so you'll need your rest. You all shall wake up at 6 am. Breakfast is at 6:45 and you all must be on the dance floor by 7:30. Now good night to you all." Madame Pierre closed the door behind her.

After changing her cloths and getting into her night shift, Josephine climbed under the covers and rested her head against her flat pillow.

"I'm here maman, I finally made it...." she whispered, staring out the window. Moments later she let dreams fill her mind. Images of her childhood and her parents came to her; her dreams were always the same. Flying colors where later replaced by a dark weeping shadow and a song of despair was heard in the distance of her dream. Will she ever find the owner of the shadow? The one who weeps in her dreams?

***

The first few months of practice were hard just like Josephine expected them to be. It got easier as the weeks rolled by, everyday was the same. The girls would rise from their beds as dawn settled over the opera house, and after dressing, the girls had a light breakfast of croissants and lemon tea. Then they made their way to the stage to warm and stretch their limbs.

Everyone who worked at the opera house got one resting day out of the week, Sunday, which was Josephine's favorite day. She and Olive had become the best of friends as well. Olive was a pleasure to be around. She had become the little sister Josephine never had; she loved how they would talk about everything and nothing at the same time. Sharing their interest's, likes and dislikes, hobbies and skills.

Olive loved to talk. She spent most of her time doing so when they were together, she talked about everything from the weather that day and the food that comes from the kitchen to the new gossip she had heard.

When their warm ups were complete, Mme. Pierre would start them off with drills, correcting their posture and steps, then moving on to learning the routine that was to be performed. A "pre-opening night" was what the managers called it. That was only because they were running late on finding a leading soprano and the dead line was up. No soprano wanted to chance being "cursed". At least, that's what everyone said. The patrons wanted a night at the theater, so the managers would give them one…

***

After dinner, Olive and I made our way out of the dining room and down the corridor. With my stomach full, it only made me more tired and longed to lie down and rest from our full day of rehearsals. As we passed a bunch of chattering ballet rats, we over heard a bit gossip.

"Yes, can you believe it?!"

"I don't understand. Why would someone break into Dr. Devereaux's laboratory?"

Olive and I exchanged looks before we stopped to listen in.

"Well-"

"There's a doctor who works here at the opera?" asked the shorter one of the four girls, cutting off the leader of the group.

"Yes, if there's ever an emergency, but as I was saying-"

"I had no idea there was a doctor who works here at the opera house," again the shorter one, cutting off the leader. "He could have-"

"Matty, hold your tongue!" demanded the tallest of them all.

"Oui, Matty. If you keep interrupting Torrance, then we'll never hear what happens!"

With a pout on her lips, Matty crossed her arms and listened.

"Merci, Sarah. As I was saying, I overheard the cleaning maid who had to clean up the mess, saying that the cabinets in Dr. Deveraux laboratory had been gone through! Quite a few battles were broken."

"Oh, that's terrible."

"That's too bad."

"Indeed. Dr. Deveraux stormed into the manager's office threatening to quit! Apparently this wasn't the first time his laboratory was broken into."

"Did they find out who did it?" Matty chirped up.

"No, I'm afraid they did not."

The group murmured to themselves until the tallest one Sarah spoke up.

"You do know who did this, don't you?" she addressed the small group.

"No," they all said in union.

"Not one of the stage hands," Torrance stated. "They're always too drunk to even walk a straight line, let alone pick a lock!" she said, eyeing a stage hand who staggered away.

"No, of course not. I'm sure it was, "Sarah leaned in closer, "the Opera Ghost!"

All the girls giggled and echoed 'Opera Ghost' amongst themselves.

I groaned with over exaggeration before taking my leave, but Olive stood with them to hear more. Why must everything be blamed on the Opera Ghost?! I asked myself, irritated with their silly assumptions. They always have the same answer for everything!

'Why doesn't the curtain want to close after a practice performance?'

'The Opera Ghost did it!'

'Why did one of ballerina's trip on her own foot while dancing?'

'The Opera Ghost caused her to!'

'Why is the orchestra playing off key?'

'The Opera Ghost made them!'

The opera house's staff took their superstitions way too far, too seriously, and frankly, I think it to be preposterous! The subject of the Phantom of the Opera itself made me a bit uncomfortable, and I tried to avoid the topic all together. It was hard to ignore it when there were nothing but ballet rats gossiping all round you; I know almost everything that happen all those years ago.

FLASH BACK

I was sworn not to tell another soul, and I never would.

When it was my time to leave my estate and live with the Girys, I was devastated. assured me that things would be better. Though it was endearing to see and be around a loving family again, blood related or not, it still hurt to know that I would not be able to see my parents again.

Mme. Giry's daughter, Meg, was the closest thing I had to a friend. We were the same age so we got along quite well. Nighttime was the worst for me, though: the heightening of each sensation, emotion, and memory, darkness seems to haunt my very being...

Meg was always there to help me feel better. She would stay up with me and talk about the times when she was at the opera. All sorts of stories would make me laugh to tears or weep from sorrow. But one story stuck with me till this very day,…

One morning, Meg received a letter.

"A letter Meg, is it from a secret admirer?!" I asked in glee.

"No, you silly goose!" Meg giggled. "It's from my dear friend Christine; she wrote to me about her holiday in Sweden with her husband Raoul."

"Oh, how wonderful."

"Yes, she hasn't seen Sweden since she was a child, but poor Gustave had a cold," she said, while sitting on her bed.

"Gustave?" I inquired, taking a seat next to her.

"Oui, their son, he has just turn two! He has grown so much since mama and I saw him last. I hate that I don't have a picture of him, but!" Meg stood and walked over to a trunk at the end of her bed, opening it and pulling out a black and white photograph.

"This is Christine and her husband, Raoul!"

I held the picture with both hands. This was the Christine Meg was always raving about. She was a beautiful young woman, with her warm smile and dark ringlets pinned on the sides of her head. She stood close to her husband, Raoul, who was quite the catch himself, with his hair pulled back like most men, and his dark eye's stared back at me giving a charming smile.

"Their wedding picture." I asked, although it came out more like a statement.

"Yes, it was a shame I was not there on her special day."

Meg took the picture back, a look of adornment in her eyes.

"Why couldn't you attend, dear?"

"After the accident they had to run away and get married so He wouldn't try and take her from Raoul." After realizing what she said, Meg gasped.

"Run away together? Why, who was after them?"

"Oh! I am not allowed to talk about it; mother will have my head!"

"But-"

"Meg, will you come and help me a moment?" Madame Giry interrupted, cutting me off.

"Coming mama!" Meg called. "I must go."

"But," I caught her by the arm before she could escape. "Meg, why is it a secret?" I asked, giving her a pleading look.

"Well it's not a big secret, since all of Paris knows what happened but-"

"Except me, of course!" I turned and slumped on my bed dramatically, crossing my arms. I'm sure I looked much like a child! I felt my lips lower into a pout.

I ignored Meg's giggling and harrumphed, trying to hide the smile twisting my lips. Before long, her giggling subsided, and she composed herself.

Meg smiled, "Alright, I'll tell you all about it when we go to bed, alright?"

"I can't wait!" I said, jumping up and off the bed and running to her almost knocking her over with the fierce hug.

***

That night while we sat up in our bed's Meg told me the whole story of the Phantom of the Opera, later telling me about Christine and Raoul.

She told me the Opera Ghost had lived there ever since she could remember, demanding his salary of 20.000 francs a month and his private seating box. If his demands were ignored, accidents would occur throughout the opera house.

She went on telling me about Christine and her Angel of Music, who taught her how to sing, giving her a voice of an angel, as well. She told me about the opening night when she excelled, and Raoul realized it was Christine (or from what Meg says his Little Lotte) who sang on stage - his childhood sweetheart.

Meg said Christine found out that the voice from above was not a spirit at all, but a man – a masked man who finally revealed himself to her, who loved her, but she left him after the last performance at the Populaire. Also, the last performance I went to with my parents…

When Meg was done with her story, I lay awake in bed going over the story one more time. Tears had made their way down my cheeks, mourning for his poor soul, after all he had done for this Christine Daae, and she had denied him the only thing he's ever wanted: love.

Betrayed and humiliated him by ripping off his mask during their duet ending everything in disaster.

Realization dawned on me, "That's why the audience cried in horror..." I had no idea…

"When Christine was a child, he would come to her and sing her to sleep. She thought he was her angel that her father had promised her," Meg had whispered.

Sighing to myself I rolled over onto my side, willing the tears to stop. It took all my strength not to cry in remembrance of that name.

"Angel..."I whispered into the night; it felt foreign on my lips.

My father used to call me that as a child, along with 'hummingbird', although my mother would disagree about being call an angel at a time when I was too out of hand. I suppressed a giggle. I was papa's little angel, and I would always sit next to him and listen while he played his grand piano every night before bed. I refused to sleep without hearing him play. It was my father's way of calming his petite ange' or to stop my wailing.

It was uncommon for a man of his status to not only play, but to write music in his spare time, but the outlook on society didn't stop him. Au contraire!

I was only six at the time and was attempting to climb a small tree in the garden when her mother's voice called me back.

"Josephine, my love, please get down from there before you hurt yourself." I turned to see her mother sitting on the lush green grass with a book in her lap.

"Come sit with maman," she patted the spot of grass next her, "and I'll tell you a stor-"

"Pardon me, Madame, but lunch is ready and your husband waits for you two."

Both mother and I looked up to see our butler looking down at us with warm eyes.

"Merci, Jonathan, come ma petite, your papa is waiting for us."

"May I have a cookie if I eat all my lunch maman, please, oh please?!" I asked, jumping up and down.

Laughing gaily my mother said, "Only if you don't spill your milk on your dress like the last time!"

"I won't I promise!"

And with that I was off running down the pebble path ignoring my mother's wails to slow down.

With my tummy growling I began running towards the back door when I lost my footing and fell hard; the next town over probably heard my scream of pain.

After mother, Madame Emily DeBeau had cleaned and bandaged my little knee. I no longer felt like eating. The event caused me to lose my appetite.

Seeing his little angel sitting hunched on the floor papa approached me, slowly bending down on one knee.

"You had quite a fall my dear, perhaps next time you'll listen to your mother and slow down, hmm?"

Making a protesting noise, pouting my little rose bud lips, and I lowered my head.

"Oh, mon ange', what do we do when we fall?" he asked, lifting my chin with his index finger. "Do we simply lie there?"

"Non papa, we get up."

"That's right my angel. We fall and get right back up. We may get a little hurt, but nonetheless we get back up and start over. Never forget that little one."

"I won't, papa," I promised while wiping my nose with my sleeve, which made father chuckle.

Monsieur Dante DeBeau picked up his daughter, cradling her in his arms, before taking her to the piano. It took him longer then he had thought to cheer his little one up with the happy tunes, but during her favorite song, Josephine slowly began to sing. Her father joining her, they sat singing her favorite song over and over.

He had tried playing another song but every time his daughter would pipe up saying,

"Non papa, again! Again! S'il vous plait?"

He was more than happy to oblige, nothing could be better than singing with her papa.

END OF FLASH BACK

Rubbing my eyes, I inhaled deeply. Swallowing the lump that formed in my throat, a building can be rebuilt but losing one's parents... one can never get them back. I spent the last three years with my godmother and Meg.


	4. Chapter three

CHAPTER 3

It was a chilly night in the Opera house. I felt the breeze on my face and wisps of hair tickling my cheek. I made my way across the stage and down the large hall to the dormitories. I was anxious to get into my bed for my limbs were wary from the hours of dancing. Also, I didn't want to stumble upon Madame Pierre either; I swear that woman hates me. I slept in late last week by accident, and Olive tried to wake me but I would not budge from my bed. I got quite a scolding that day in front of all the girls - I hung my head down low for my cheeks where flamed with embarrassment. Ever since then I've been doing my best to avoid her all together outside of rehearsal…

"Josephine!"

"Olive?"

"There you are. I thought I'd lost you. You didn't want to hear the new gossip?"

"No, sorry, Olive. I'm not one for all that silly nonsense."

"Oh… Well perhaps we should get to the dormitory, my feet are hurting awfully bad. I'm sure I'm going to have to soak them."

"Ugh, mine too. My point shoes are - did you hear that?" I asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Hear what?"

"That."

I heard voices echoing from the far side of the theater where I had just come from. Olive and I exchanged looks. I wanted to follow the voices, so I hiked up my skirt and sought them out. Olive shuffled behind me.

"Josephine, where are you going?" Olive asked, grabbing my arm.

"I want to see who's out there. Come on!"

"Perhaps we shouldn't be spying. We could get caught!" Olive squeaked as I pulled her along.

"Oh, come now, Olive. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I don't have one!"

I giggled at her hysteria. "Oh, just come on."

When we rounded the corner of the corridor, we found no one else but Véronique, Margot, and Jacqueline giggling and flirting with two of the younger stagehands.

"Of course. I should have known it was them. This was a waste of our time. If Madame Pierre catches them she will have their heads! Shall we go find her, Olive?" I evilly asked Olive, who paled.

"What?! No!"

"Alright, come, let's go," I said flatly, shaking my head in disapproval of their actions. Meg told me that the stagehands could be rather hostile with some of the ladies.

"Harlots," Olive mumbled under her breathe.

My mouth dropped to my chest. I never thought I'd hear Olive talk down toward another! But then again, it was Véronique that she was referring the comment to.

She had confessed to putting a dead mouse in Olive's tutu last week at rehearsal, and obviously Olive was still sore on the matter. I didn't blame her; the poor dear went running off stage crying.

"I guess they couldn't find anyone else that would have them, and instead they found a couple a shabby stagehands. You would think that woman of their "class" would at least catch an eye of one of the new patrons!" I confessed, in a hushed tone so my voice wouldn't echo.

I couldn't say the same about Olive, though, for she barked out a laugh causing the trio to look in our direction.

"Josephine, I can't believe you just said that. They might hear you!" she managed to say in between giggles.

"You're right. I shouldn't have said such a thing," I said flatly in false shame.

"Josephine, your words have never been truer," Olive said once she had sobered her laughter.

"Will you look at what we have here ladies," Véronique sneered, gesturing toward us in the shadows. Véronique abandon the other's to stand infront of Olive.

Oh bother.

"Shouldn't you be asleep right now like all the other children?" Véronique asked Olive, as though she were speaking to a three year old. Olive said nothing while she crossed her arms. I went rigid beside her. The look in my eyes and the balling of my fists told Olive everything: we needed to leave quick.

I was about to open my mouth to fire back, but Olive cut me off.

"Come, Josephine. She's not worth our fret." Olive pulled me along. "Remember....you're a lady," Olive whispered, pulling me in the opposite direction.

I harrumphed. Yes, I am a lady and my parents taught me well. But when it comes to somebody insulting the ones I care for, there will be hell to pay.

My temper always caused me to speak my mind when angry... One characteristic I got from my father.

"You're right, Olive. Let us return to our room before we really get into trouble," I said, not taking my eyes off of Véronique.

Why must that ballet tart always press my buttons? I asked myself. As if reading my mind, Olive answered me.

"She only likes pressing your buttons, Josephine, because she is jealous of you, dear. Why, you're one of the best dancers, and she knows it!"

I felt a smile tug at my lips hearing Olive's praise. But just as quickly as it came, it disappeared when one of the stagehands spoke...

"You best be careful, Mam'zell. You wouldn't want the Opera ghost to come and snatch you!" he called out with a low chuckle.

I felt Olive's grip on my arm tighten, and a faint squeak came from the back of her throat. I looked down and saw Olive wide-eyed looking around everywhere.

"Don't listen to him, dear. He's only trying to scare us, and besides, the Opera ghost is dead," I explained.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive...he died in the fire years ago, everyone knows that," I lied. Meg had told me that the mob went down in the belly of the Opera in search of the opera ghost but he was nowhere to be found and neither was his body.

The man who had spoke was no more than twenty, and he walked slowly, making his way around Olive and I. As if he was a lion and we were his prey, the young man spoke in a low voice, trying to be intimidating.

"They say he's taller than the average man, and looks like death himself. He stocks around at night searching for virgin's blood to take to his hidden home underneath the Opera house. And once there, he drink's their blood!" he bellowed, gripping Olives arms causing her to scream. The young man with the oily face gave me a closed lip grin and winked.

"Do you enjoy torturing young girls, monsieur?" I snapped, glaring at him.

I looked over his shoulder to Véronique who stifled a laugh. I added sarcastically, "Oh, don't worry, my dear Veronique, the Opera ghost only requires... Virgins."

I tried to hide the smirk forming on my lips. Véronique face paled at my words and then flushed red. Véronique's eyes lowered to slits.

"You don't think the Opera Ghost still lives?" Véronique asked sternly, trying to maintain her anger.

"As a matter of fact...I DON'T." Each word dripped with venom, for I was getting quite tired of this foolish game.

Véronique got the greatest epiphany, and she almost danced with delight when she spoke.

"Prove it then! Go down there and bring back something that shows us that he is in fact dead."

"We dare you...." the stagehand added, stepping next to Véronique.

I crossed my arms, intrigued. This could be my chance to prove to these people that the Opera Ghost is gone, I mused.

"What's in it for me," I asked, stepping forward. But with some force, Olive pulled me back.

"Josephine, no, you could get hurt. Plus he might even be down there!" Olive warned.

"Hush, Olive. I know what I'm doing. Well, I'm waiting?" I gestured and raised both hands, causing them to come out of the little huddle they were whispering in.

"You'll get ten franc fr-," Véronique began to say, but I cut her off.

"Ha! You're mad if you think that I'm going down there-"

"Let me finish!" Véronique snapped, "You'll get ten francs from the five of us, equaling out to be fifty francs to spend on whatever your little heart desires."

I conceded to their offer. I could use the money, and besides, the Opera ghost is dead or gone...right? Oh well, I'll have to find out when I get down there, all I would have to do is go through the mirror down the long tunnel like Meg sai-

"We're waiting. Are you going to do it or are you too scared?"

"How do I know you're not lying and won't just leave when I go down there?"

"That's a good question, so here," she handed a small money pouch filled with francs to Olive, who gave her a frightened look. "Count it if you like...you do know how to count, don't you little toad?"

I grabbed the bag out of Olive's hand and counted the money, and it was indeed fifty francs. "We will all stay here until you return. Well, DeBeau, do we have a deal?"

I looked into Véronique's eyes and saw nothing but two empty blue orbs.

"Deal."

***

Back in the dormitories, Olive was trying her best to convince me not to except the silly dare, but I would not have none of it. I was almost done dressing. I wore a pair of men's trousers (that I snatched from the prop room) and boot's with a white shirt that fit me just right. To complete my attire, I had a sword that was once owned by one of the greatest swordsmen: my father.

I hooked it to my belt as though it was the most normal thing in the world for a woman to do.

"Josephine, please, don't do this. You could get hurt, or worse! You could die down there and no one will be able to find you." Olive panted, twisting the money bag in her small hands.

"Why are you donning a sword?" Olive gulped.

I snapped its sheath over the sword after checking the blade: still sharp as I remembered.

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" shrieked Olive.

Oh, yes, I mused, my father taught me very well. Remembering all those days when he taught me, and maman almost had a heart attack when she found out…

"Josephine?"

"Of course, Olive. I know what I'm doing. Don't worry alright? I'll be back, I promise," I assured her, grabbing my ribbon from the bed.

"Josephine please, don't!"

Tying my hair back with my favorite red ribbon, I made my way down the spiral stairs to the prima donna's room. At the door, Véronique, Margot, Jacqueline, and the two other men - I never caught their names - were waiting for my return.

"Don't we look lovely," Véronique snickered.

I ignored her comment, walking past her to stand in front of the prima donna's door.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be on my way, " I said, reaching for the handle.

"But wait, I'm sure you have forgotten something."

I turned to see Véronique holding a small burlap sack in her hands which she threw to me.

"This is what you will be using-"

Once I had the sack in my hands, I didn't bother listening to Véronique's squeaking so I turned to open the door. One word stuck out of Véronique's request though, and it caused me to stiffen and my stomach tightened.

I turned toward her. "Excuse me?"

"I said, you'll be bringing back...his skull."

Olive took a quick intake of breath do to shock.

"Josephine there's still time for you to change your mind," Olive said, giving me a pleading look. I chose to ignore it.

Finding my voice I spoke. "A skull you want? Then a skull you shall get." With that I disappeared in to the prima donna's room.

"Josephine, you don't even know if his bodies down there!" Olive yelled through the door. "Come back!"

I heard Olive open the door behind me, but I was already behind the two way mirror. I saw Véronique step behind her in the door way.

"Véronique, you are so naughty," Margot squalled.

Olive said nothing but held tightly onto my money with her hands.

"Do not worry, little toad. If she doesn't come back, we'll know why." Véronique laugh echoed throughout the corridor.

***

I walked down the dark, dank tunnel for what felt like an eternity. There were no twists or turns in the tunnel just yet…only darkness. Water dripping down the walls and the scurry of little feet and squeaks was all I heard. Then I came to a stop.

"Blast."

I thought too soon about the twists and turns, and in front of me there were three options: I could either go to the right, which had stairs that spiraled down, or straight or to the left. All were bathed in darkness, but the two looked exactly the same.

"Well this is just perfect! Now which way had Meg mentioned she and the mod went? I remember she said something about stairs…"

So I went down the stairs, and thankfully I was still able to see - somewhat. I looked over the edge, and I saw I had a long way to go. When I was halfway down the spiral stairs, a trapdoor gave way underneath my feet.

Screaming at the top of my lungs, I reacted quickly and was able to grab the edge of the stair.

"Oh mon dieu… alright, you're alright," I assured myself.

Small pebbles fell at my side, and small splashes could be heard beneath me.

Water.

Pulling myself up to safety, I collapsed onto the stone floor. My heart was beating so hard, I place a hand on top it. In spite of myself, I was still able to smile.

"That is what Madame Giry meant…" I panted.

As I went farther down the stairs, I shuffled farther and farther down into an even wider tunnel. I now wished I had a candle with me, for there was barely any light, and the cobblestone wall was damp and foul. I was sure I was reaching the end of the tunnel and was near the lake Meg spoke of.

There were water reflections everywhere, so I hurried my steps. I was holding my breath for I didn't want to fall… again. I was getting closer to _His_ lair, and as I reached the bottom there was mist swirling before me. Even across the vast black lake! Beautiful it was, but how on earth was I to get across it?!

On both sides of the lake there seemed to be walkways of some sort, but there was no way to get from here to there. Sighing heavily, I knew I would have to get into the water to get across to the walkway.

The water was freezing, and after slowly dropping myself into the ice cold water, I used one hand to hold onto the wall and the other to hold my sword above my head. Feeling my body go stiff from the water, I deftly pulled myself up on the walkway. My hands shook as I replaced my sword at my side, my legs started to ache from the cold, and my clothes were getting heavy as I went on.

I wanted to go back, but I knew I would never hear the end of it from Véronique and her followers, so I pressed on. The walkway twisted, corner after corner, until my booted foot hit water that flowed down a row of stairs. The steps I were walking on disappeared and continued underneath the lake. I threw my head back in frustration and gave a low groan of disapproval.

I didn't want to go back into the water but had no choice. As I stepped into the water, I sighed in relief. The water wasn't as cold as before or as deep; it was only three feet deep. And again I had to hold my sword above my head, causing my arms to burn after about five minutes. I would never recommend this to anyone. After admiring the many large statues and gargoyles, I came before an iron barrier: a large iron gate half closed.

This was it. I made it to his cave, no, his lair.

***

I, the Phantom of the Opera, was in my room, sprawled out on my bed. My body was aching and the room wouldn't stop spinning. It has been over five days since I ran out of morphine. That pathetic excuse for a doctor didn't have any morphine in his laboratory, and now I was going through withdrawals. I hadn't eaten in weeks or drank any water in days. My body was dehydrated and I was wasting away to practically nothing.

"How did it come to this...?" I asked myself in a strained voice.

"Look at me. It has never gotten _this _bad before. This isn't me. I'm a composer, an architect, not a drug addict," I admitted.

_You're barely noticing that now? Some genius you are, _my mind chided._ I told you we would be back......_

Whimpering from the pain in my head, I held my head. I feared that if I were to let go it might roll off. My body hurt, oh how it ached, and I was so tired, too tired, and yet was not able to sleep.

_Awww....pitiful creature....I told you this was the life you will know...didn't I?_

"Go away!" I snapped, swinging my fist back and forth trying to hit the voice who spoke to me.

"I told you to leave me alone...errha!" I swung hard, falling off the bed.

Teeth clenched, I pulled myself off of the cold floor. The voices laughed at me, and the one thing I hated most was to be laughed at.

_Ha ha ha...you sorry thing, look at your self...you're nothing but a disgrace to mankind, you monster.. You really are the devil's child.. A spawn spit out from hell!_

"Stop…please."

The voices could be heard all around me now: in front of me, behind me, whispering in my left ear, in my right. I couldn't take it anymore; they were everywhere, laughing at me. They wouldn't stop taunting me. An echo of something crashing somewhere outside my room got my attention.

_You want us? Come and get us...we're right beyond this door..._

Well what do you think?! You like it?! More of our poor Erik will be coming up in the next chapter so read on!


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: Ok all my awesome readers! Here is chapter four with our Erik just like I said. The first part of the chapter is in third person but once you see this -- &&& thats when Erik's POV starts=) Enjoy!

Chapter four

Stepping out of the water and onto the surface, Josephine gasped in awe.

"It is just as Meg described it!" Josephine said in a shrill voice.

"Everything is here: the countless pictures of Paris, the small half burned stage setup of the Populaire... everything just like she said! Even the pipe organ! And the sheet music and—wait…"

Something is not right, she thought.

"Why are there candles lit in various places? No one's been down here in years, so why..." Josephine's voice faded towards the end. Feeling panic begin to rise, Josephine really observed her surroundings. On top of a nearby table was a small candle about to burn out, and there was also a half empty glass of wine.

Walking towards the table, she saw something white next to a dusty bottle. With her heart beating hard against her chest, Josephine picked up the white mask in her shaking hands.

"It's warm," she swallowed hard, "as though he had just taken it off. I can't believe it." Josephine placed the thin porcelain against her shirt rubbing the smudges clean. "All these years he's been here and no one" - SNAP- "No!" she yelled.

Half of the mask remained in her hand, and the other half shattered on the cobblestone floor. Its echo was loud upon the deaf silence.

"No. Oh no, no, no!" Josephine went down gathering all the small pieces into her hand.

"Oh, bother. What have I done?" she groaned.

Suddenly out of nowhere a door burst open and then slammed closed somewhere in the darkness, startling Josephine. The broken shards that were gathered in her hand now lay at her feet. Josephine clumsily pulled out her father's sword and stood her ground ready to fight. She secretly hoped that whatever had opened the door wouldn't come out to where she was.

She didn't expect the sight she was about to see. The Phantom of the Opera emerged from the shadows like a true ghost. Stifling a scream Josephine got into position for defense, but nothing came. Josephine watched him with a grimace. He seemed uneasy; something was not right about all this.

This wasn't the man I saw on stage those years ago, she thought to herself, eyeing his weak form.

Josephine didn't have a great view of his face, but his whole attire was filthy; that much was obvious. His trousers were wrinkled and looked two sized too big, and what was once a white shirt was torn and smudged with dirt. His jaw lengthen hair was matted, hiding the disfigured part of his face. He was visibly weak, using a wall for support to keep him from falling.

Josephine should have been paying more attention to the object he had in his hand rather than his attire. Without warning, he lunged and swung a long, thin candelabrum at her, but she dodged it easily. Again and again he lunged at her, and each time she blocked herself and jumped out of the way. For someone who looked ill, Erik moved very fast.

"Please monsieur, I mean you no harm, no wait! Ahhh!" she screamed as he threw a candle and almost hit her head. There were only so many places for Josephine to turn. Everything was so cluttered, and Josephine turned and tripped, falling hard on the babble stone floor. Her sword slipped from her grasp and ended up near the lakes edge. Getting up, she saw that she was cornered.

"Oh, mon dieu. What have I gotten myself into?" she said out of breathe.

This wasn't supposed to happen - he was suppose to be dead! her mind yelled at her. I should have listened to you Olive…

"I WARND YOU TO GO AWAY! NEVER AGAIN SHALL YOU TORMENT ME, NEVER!" Erik's sinister growl bellowed throughout the lair.

"Monsieur, please listen to me, you don't under- wait!" she tried to explain, but it was too late, for at that moment the Phantom charged at her, wrapping his steel tight grip around her throat.

Erik picked her up and braced her against the stone wall. He used all the strength he had to crush her wind pipe. The only noise that came from Josephine was a slight gurgling. Using her long nails, she swiped at Erik's wrists and forearms. She dug her nails into his clammy flesh as hard as she could, but to no avail; it didn't seem to be working. Better yet, his thrashing increased, and Josephine then swiped at his exposed neck and chest. Although it left little traces of blood, her attempt didn't faze him.

The will to survive was dying now, and all she was able to see were black spots. Her strength was slowly fading...

Erik spoke to her then, something along the lines of 'it ends now', but she wasn't quite sure. It felt as though her lungs were on fire with the need for air, and she felt herself succumbing to death.

The sensation to give up was close at hand, and both hands fell from the wrist that held her in place. Excepting the fact that she was no longer going to live, Josephine felt her body dangling in mid-air against the stone wall. She no longer fought back - she only waited for it to end…

Within two seconds, flashes of her life played before her, within those two precious moments images of her childhood in the country, her parents, oh, her parents...

Mama, Papa...I'll see you soon.

Her will for one last fight kicked in and she made one last effort to live, Josephine used all her strange with one fluent kick of her knee. It met Erik's flesh just below his belt...that worked. With a groan the Phantom let his victim go, dropping her and stumbling to the ground. Both of them fell to the floor, him on his side with his back towards her, and Josephine slumped over with her back against the wall, coughing and gasping for air, the glorious cool air!

Feeling the blood flow back into her pale form, Josephine sat back closing her eyes, taking everything in that had just happened or might have happened... When she opened her eyes, the Phantom was still at his spot on the floor. Rubbing her throbbing throat, Josephine began to crawl toward him.

She made an attempted to touch him when he stopped moving, but pulled her hand away.

Is this wise?! He almost killed you and you go to touch him? she scolded herself.

But still, she hesitantly touched him lightly on the shoulder, and she managed to find her voice. "Monsieur...are - are you alright?" she whispered, shaking him softly.

The Phantom used this opportunity to grab hold of her hand and flip her over in front of him. With a shocked yelp, Josephine was forced to kneel before him with her back against his chest.

Pulling a small dagger from seemingly out of nowhere, Erik wrapped her hair around his hand and yanked back causing her to cry out in pain. As he pressed the sharp blade against her delicate throat, he didn't take care to note the tears that made their way down her cheeks...

This is it... She closed her eyes.

"Any last words, you blasted voices?" he questioned gruffly in her right ear, digging the blade deeper into her skin.

Josephine made a whimpering sound, "I'm sorry..."

_&&&_

What?! The voices inside my head never apologized for anything, I thought, shocked.

Shaking my head, I dropped the dagger and turned the person that I had captive around to face me...it was a woman! She stared back at me in horror. Her wide eyed had tears streaming down her cheeks and down her neck, causing the blood from under her jaw to mix with her tears.

My god, what have I done?

She was trembling terribly, whether it was from fright or that I had almost murdered her twice in the last five minutes, I do not know. Words were beyond what I comprehended, and I opened my mouth to ask who she was. However, her eyes rolled back and her deathly pale body fell limp in my arms before I muttered a word.

Not knowing what else to do, I set her down gently on the floor and moved aside to look at the her. It all hit me at once: I was about to kill this girl, she couldn't have been more then 18; she was only a child.

I checked her pulse to make sure she was still alive; she was. Just barely, my mind chided.

Turning from her, I crawled towards the lake on all fours, splashing the icy cold water on my unmasked face.

"Bloody hell…"

Gaining some of my composure, I sat down to think. What was I suppose to do with her? I had no idea who this girl was, or where she had come from. Better yet, how in the hell did she get down here? I sighed hard. If I hadn't snapped out of my little delirium I might have...

She could be…

By my hands…

I stopped there, swallowing hard. I felt the bile rise in my throat. I was angry then, it would have been her own fault! She had no business intruding upon my domain. I stood up, and turn my gazed down to the small form on the floor near by. I was surprised that she still alive, the little tart put up quite a fight.

What to do, what to do? I wondered, rubbing a hand over my face.

_Well for starter's you can't leave her on the floor like this you beast! _the voices yelled at me. _Pick her up and put her somewhere!_

"This, this is all your fault!" I growled as I bent down and picked her up slowly, placing her on the divon. I hadn't realized how weak my body was until I picked her up - my legs shook and my arms burn. If the divon wasn't so close, I feared that we both would have fallen. I remembered when I was able to pick up Chris - _her _effortlessly, but that was so long ago.

My body isn't what it used to be, I thought mournfully, rubbing at my bicep.

_You have no one to blame but yourself… you got yourself into this mess…_

I ignored them, but I knew they were right. I looked down at my shaking hands, my body still craved the morphine, but I knew I must worry about this intruder first. I pushed the craving aside, and when I stood, I did so too quickly. A flash of a head rush thrashed into my skull, forcing me to sit back down before I fell. Sitting on the floor, I cradled my head in my hands; the unbearable throbbing was back! Ugh, I felt as though my head was going to split open. Once everything stopped spinning I finally – slowly – stood. I swayed just a little, placing my feet firmly on the ground.

I went over my options on how to get rid of the troublesome headache. I was low on previsions so I would not be able to mix a serum for it. My laboratory was useless to me now, for in a fit of morphine I had destroyed everything…

"Brandy could help for n-"

_NO!!!_

"Well… how interesting. I was not aware that my own mind could interrupt when I spoke. Now I do believe that I am going mad."

_Oh, what would you do without our company…?_

"Drink when I want," I hissed.

***

I went back into my room and changed into fresh clothing and washed up. After I was done tying my hair back and replacing the mask my _visitor _broke, I returned to the girl who was sleeping on my divon. The color had come back to her lips, and there was a slight flush to her cheeks. Also, her clothing was, well, odd; she wore a men's dress shirt, trousers, and a belt around her waist that a sword hooked to.

A woman who comes down here with a sword? HA!

"Now I've seen everything…" What a strange girl, I thought. Eyeing the sword near the lake, I looked at the small clock that was on the mantle. She has been here out for about twenty minutes. She must wake up soon before someone comes looking for her, and that's just what I need now. More visitors…

I felt my temper rising just thinking of it, if this girls causes me trouble then I will dispose of her quickly!

As I made my way into the kitchen, I grabbed a hand towel that was near the sink, soaking it in cold water. When I returned, I placed it on top of her forehead. It was now that I wished I had smelling salt. It didn't take long for her to become conscious, and I thought it best to wait in the shadows until it was save for me to make myself known.

She whimpered as she came to, and I was sure her head hurt terribly for she placed her hand on top of the wet cloth.

For some reason her pain made me feel better, I chuckled darkly where I was.

Her hand then moved towards her throat, there was a small gash from the dagger that I had pressed under her jaw. I wiped the dried blood from her neck as best as I could, and none was visible on the shirt she wore. Without warning, she jolted up into a sitting position with a gasp. I suppose she had forgotten where she was.

"Ugh, my head," she groaned, rubbing her temples. I took a step further back into the shadows where I was hiding, I didn't want her to see where I was. Not just yet, but when I did so, I stepped on a crumpled piece of paper. A loud _cruuuunch! _was all I heard. I wanted to kick myself. When I looked back at her, she anxiously looked all around her.

_She'll never find us here… _the voices snickered.

"Shut. Up." I shot back.

The young lady eyed something in the distance that I was not able to see from where I was hiding, but she stood too quickly and staggered back down on the divon in pain.

Again I felt myself grinning.

"Oh, mon dieu…" she groaned, yet again. The painful head rush I had suffered not too long ago was most likely pulsing through her head now. Not trusting her legs, the girl bent down on all fours and crawled out of my seeing range. I decided to move closer to get a better look. When I did, she was facing the lake, hunched over with her legs pulled against her chest. Her head lay on her knees, her sword gripped tightly in her left hand. I wasn't sure how long I stood there watching her; she didn't move an inch for the longest time.

I decided it was time to find out who exactly this young lady was and why she had come here. Of all places in the Opera House, I silently stepped out of my hiding place and stood five yards from her…

I stood there like a fool behind her, I clenched and unclenched my fists nervously. Bloody hell, what has come over me? I thought leaning against the mantle. Well it has been too long since I was this close to another human being.

This will be intresting...

A/N: What do you think? I had a hard time with this chapter I thank my beta: Erik's leading lady for helping! Your awesome Nicole=) Please review! Who ever does get's a cookie!!!


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

I wasn't sure how long I sat there, but the hairs on the back of my neck began to stand, and I felt a very strong presence. I was not alone anymore; whatever it was, it was behind me. As quickly as I could, I turned around, thrusting out my sword. Five yards away stood the infamous Phantom of the Opera.

He had changed into fresh clothe, his hair was smoothed back, and I also saw that a new white mask was in place upon his pale complexion. He was leaning against the mantle with his arms crossed. His shoulders were hunched together - tense – and his lips were in a thin line. Expressionless, he just stood there, staring, I was praying that he didn't take notice of my hand that held the sword. It trembled so badly. The Phantom looked down his nose towards the three point edge of my sword and smirked knowingly.

Blast!

He didn't bother hiding his smirk, and, to complete it, raised a dark eyebrow.

"Excusez-moi for asking, Mademoiselle, but do you know how to use that sword in your hand?" He asked, his hoarse voice holding the slightest irritation. It sounded the same way I did when I had gotten awful sick; my throat burned every time I swallowed…

"Come any closer... and you'll find out, Monsieur," I shot back grudgingly. I'm sure he would have believed my confidence if it were not for my blasted hand shaking!

"Very well, but I assure you..." he said, stepping closer.

I was not buying it. I lunged at him, but he quickly jumped back. "I don't trust you!" I spat. "You nearly killed me the first time and now you're trying to reassure me? I don't think so!"

He made a face then, just like the one my father did when he would say '_Touché_' to me.

I had a point, and he knew it; he had no other way of convincing me. The Phantom sighed and rubbed a hand over his unmasked face. I heard him mumble something under his breath, but I was unable to hear what he said for his mumble was so soft spoken.

Was he talking to himself? I thought raising a brow.

When he looked back at me, his lip was pulled back over his teeth, and his hands were balled into fists. He stepped back slowly and went to a small table where he poured himself some sort of amber liquor. He drank it in one gulp, and I took the advantage to let my sword drop down to my side - it was very heavy, and my arm was burning again.

When he turned, I quickly raised my sword again to arm level. In his hand, he held a glass of water for me to take, and he stretched his arm out so I may take it. My response was a glare. When I did not take it, he simply placed it on the nearest table that was next to us. I looked at the glass of water sitting on the table, and I wanted it. I was very thirsty, and my throat was burning from being so dry. I was tempted to take the water, but I decided not to.

What if he poisoned the water while his back was to me? I thought franticly.

I wasn't going to take the chance, still eyeing the water. When I looked up at him, I noticed that he was watching me rather intensely. As if reading my mind, he took the glass in his hand and took a sip from it!

"Satisfied?" he growled, after setting the glass down with a loud _thud_.

How did he- ?

Once the Phantom knew that I was not moving, he walked to the other side of the lair. Once there, the Ghost picked up some papers that had fallen to the floor, pretending to busy himself.

With his back turned, I grabbed the glass of water and drank it greedily, not caring that it was spilling down the sides of the glass. The cold water felt good going down, and it stopped some of the pain in my throat. After gulping down every single drop, I set it down on the table while wiping my mouth with the back of my sleeve.

Very un-lady like, I know, but to hell with manners - I was thirsty!

Looking up, I saw that, to my irritation, he had resumed his starring at me. Blast this man!

We continued to stare at each other. The look on my face was pure curiosity. His was anger and irritation.

The candle that was next to the empty glass flickered before us.

"They glow," he said to himself.

"Excuse me?"

"Your eyes, they are quiet unique. They seem as if they glow: honey is around your iris which then fades into a brown shade of amber… how odd."

I stepped back when he took a step closer to me. "I got them from my mother," was all I said.

He was silent for a moment, during which I let my sword fall at my side when he backed off. Shortly after, his voice broke the silence, causing me to jump slightly.

"What are you doing in my home?"

For the first time that night, I didn't know what to say. I didn't expect to come down here and have a conversation with the bloody Phantom of the Opera!

Nervously, I swallowed, "Uh, well I came uh-well y-you see-I..." I couldn't believe I was stammering! I wasn't making any sense to him at all.

"Out with it girl!" he snapped.

"I-I came here f-for your-(gulp)-skull," I stuttered, realizing how ridiculous it sounded even to my own ears.

He snorted, standing in profile. "That's something you don't hear a woman say every day," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry. I-I had no idea you were here, honest. I didn't mean to disturb you, Monsieur. I-"

"You are certain? Because it seems to me that you came quite prepared to fight the Opera Ghost!" he barked, eyeing my sword.

I jumped at the boom of his voice, and again he took a step towards me. I raised my sword again, and the fear that racked through me was obvious. Too noticeably, I clumsily lost my footing when I took a step back.

Seeing his lips curve into a smirk at the way I reacted, I felt the heat rise on my cheeks. Did he find my misery enjoyable? I was not liking this man one bit!

"My skull is what you sought out, and, well, I would give it to you, Mademoiselle, but as you can see it's rather attached to me," he remarked, folding his arms across his chest.

Was he jesting with me? I found it hard to believe, for his tone of voice hadn't changed, and there was no trace of the jest on his half exposed face.

What an odd man…

The clock on the mantle stroke twelve and I felt the color drain from my face.

"Oh no, I must go!" I blurted. I turned to leave, only to be stopped in my tracks to talk to myself. Obviously, he wasn't the only one who was odd, and he stared at me somewhat amused.

"Poor Olive, she must be worried to death. I've been down here for so long, and I must go back...but I can't go back without his skull or I won't hear the end of it from Véronique. Plus, I won't get the-" my voice trailed off.

I had forgotten that I was not alone, and I looked over my shoulder to see the Phantom watching me.

"Won't get 'the what?'" he asked, intrigued. He paced back and forth where he was.

I did not answer his question. Instead, I looked away trying to think of something else I could bring up. So I continued to think out loud.

"What won't you be getting? I will not ask again!" The Phantom pressed on when he saw how distraught I was. His patience was waning the longer I ignored him. I didn't mean to, really. I was not giving him any response for I was too busy thinking of what to do!

"Are you deaf girl? Did you not hear what I said?"

I saw some believable objects on a nearby table, and I wondered if he would mind If I took them…

"MADEMOISELLE!"

I visibly jumped.

His voice echoed all around us. "Who the bloody hell are you and why are you going through my things?!" he practically yelled, stomping toward me.

I backed into the table when I turned for I was met with a white frilled shirt before my eyes. Looking up, I saw that he was towering over me; he stood about 6'2, and my forehead came up to his heart.

"I-I-" I stuttered, too terrified to talk. Rage surged through him, and his body was visibly shaking from it. He reached out his iron grip and wrapped his hand around my forearm.

I did not struggle like the last time; if he wanted to kill me, he would have done so.

"What, nothing to say? Until a moment ago, you wouldn't stop talking! And now? You're mute! Now, when I ask you a question, you answer back. Is that so hard?" he growled.

I shook my head, 'No.'

He took a step back, releasing my arm. "Now, what won't you be receiving?" he prompted through clenched teeth. I sighed hard. There is no use hiding it from you, I admitted to myself.

"I came down here, Monsieur, on a bet to prove that you're no longer alive. I'm supposed to bring back your skull to prove that you're dead. In return, I shall receive fifty francs. My friend has the francs in her position as we speak. I wasn't supposed to be gone for so long, and I'm sure they are worried about me…" Well not Véronique, I thought, but didn't voice it.

He looked at me closely, studying my eyes: most likely to see if I was telling the truth, which I was. Grandmére used to use the same technique.

"_The answer is always in your eyes,"_ she used to say.

"They may even come for me themselves if I do not return," I lied. I felt his cold breath on my face; he was so close. I was unable to keep his eye contact, for his hard stare made me too uncomfortable.

It was some time before he spoke to me, but when he did, it wasn't very pleasant.

"Why would you risk your life, Mademoiselle, just for fifty francs?"

I did not answer him. He was having too much fun interrogating me, so I merely shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, you're probably very desperate for money or very desperate to die, Mademoiselle. The angels were with you tonight because if they were not, you would be dead right now, and I would be looking for a place to put your lifeless body," he said bluntly, crossing his arms.

My mouth dropped.

I was not aware that I held my breath until I took a deep gasp. I was utterly shocked by the way he was speaking to me. I felt the tears gathering up into my eyes, but I blinked them away quickly before they became worse. I felt very small under his gaze, and I wanted to leave now.

"Do you work in my Opera House? Your body is too lean and graceful to be a common whore, and you have quite the strength."

A WHAT?

"Excuse me? How dare you speak to me in such a way! Were you not taught manners Monsieur?! No I am not a whore; I am a member of the Corps de Ballet!" I snapped. His words made my cheeks burn. One would think that with everything that happened to me down here I would have held my tongue.

"Of course I was taught manners, my lady, but since you so rudely came into my home without my permission, I have the right to speak to you however I please!"

"And your behavior, Monsieur, just proves to me that all those names the people call you are true! You are repulsi-!"

Within seconds he had me backed against the nearest wall, one hand around my throat, and the other leaning on the stone wall. His face was inches from mine. I could see nothing but his gray-blue eyes staring back at me. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth!

"If I were you," he panted with rage, "I would watch what I say to me, my dear. You never know what's going to happen next." He emphasized his statement by tightening his grip around my throat ever so slightly, showing me that if he really wanted to, he could take my life easily.

He let go when he saw tears building up in my eyes. Before he turned from me, I saw a flash of sorrow in his eyes, but only for a second. I felt horrible, even though he was being so hostile. I didn't understand. He turned his back against me, silently cursing under his breath.

The hollow ache in my chest began to burn. I shouldn't have acted so hastily. Sobering from the shock of his cold hands upon my neck, I finally spoke.

"M-Monsieur, I'm so very sorry. I-I shouldn't have said such horrible things to you, It's just- well my temper tends to get the best of me, and I don't think before I speak…" I was expecting him to turn around and face me but he didn't. He stood there with his shoulders hunched together with his head down.

I stole a glance at the clock, and it was already one in the morning!

"Please, Monsieur, I do need your help. I don't want anyone coming down and wandering around here in search of you or your treasures. Will you please… help me?" My voice was barely a whisper, "I meant my apology, about everything. I just want you to live here peacefully without disturbance. I will never come down here again. I promise."

Say something Monsieur… Anything!

He stood there for the longest time until he turned and walked up the stairs to the grotto and went behind the organ, disappearing somewhere in the darkness. He was not going to help me, therefore I would have to face Véronique and her crew. I pulled myself together and wiped the tears that had made their way down without my knowledge.

I took one last look at the splendor of his lair and then took my leave. The lake water didn't bother me this time; I couldn't feel it for my body was numb from fatigue. I had a long way to go, but now I was not in any rush. I was waist deep into the water when I heard his voice call to me.

"Wait, come back."

When I turned he was near the lakes edge. When I got closer to him, he tossed something hard at me. I caught it easily, and when I looked down at it, I shrieked and dropped it in the lake's water. Bobbing there before me was a skull with half its eye, nose, and cheek bone distorted. I picked it up with shaking hands. I didn't want to know where it came from or who it belonged to. I merely pulled the sack from my belt and placed it inside.

"Merci, Monsieur. You have saved me." I tried to smile, but I was sure it came out a grimace. The Phantom only nodded, not meeting my gaze.

"Well, uh, I will take you back," he offered, gesturing to the gondola.

"That's not necessary Monsieur-" I said as I inched my way deeper into the water. "I can make it back myself."

With that I turned and waded across the water near the iron-gate, but there was still one more thing I had to do before I left. I turned and looked upon the man whose genius has been misunderstood for so long and ridiculed most of his life, and who was now standing before me a broken man. How must have suffered all through his life.

"Monsieur...?"

He looked at me, his face was expressionless, and his eagle eyes took in very curve of my face.

"What is your name?" I asked. I wanted to know, needed to know. Meg couldn't even tell me his name for she did not know it herself…

There was a stunned silence that came from his part. He did not bother hiding his astonishment by what I asked.

"M-my name?" he echoed.

His voice was surprisingly gentle, which I blinked at. I saw a brief flashback of a man on a stage with a black domino. An angel who inspired me just with his voice alone… I blinked and shook my head slightly; I couldn't help the smile that curved my lips.

"Oui, you do have a name, do you not? I… well I can't call you Monsieur Phantom or Opera Ghost, now can I?"

It would have been rude of me to call him by those names, even though everyone else did.

"Yes, of course I have a name, it's- it's- I am," he swallowed, finally meeting my gaze. "You may call me Erik," he managed to say. I smiled echoing his name. I knew the meaning of that name for my father wanted that name for me if I were a boy.

"Erik.." It was a strong name, it meant ruler of man. How fitting for him.

"Et toi?"

His tenor voice caught my ear again.

"Josephine Debeaux, Monsieur..."

"You needn't use a sir name or titles for me, Mademoiselle... just Erik."

Curtsying in the water to acknowledge his presence, I turned and wadded away until his voice called me back.

"Mademoiselle, you have made it to my lair unharmed this time, but the next time you come down, you may not be as fortunate. The tunnels can be dangerous. I have given you my warning."

I did not respond, but merely nodded. He did not know the knowledge I knew, and for a moment I was captivated by him. He held some sort of power that I could not describe. Feeling as though I stood long enough, I turned and left for the third time that night.

***

Once I got out of the water and was walking through the large tunnel, I hurried to the two-way mirror. I did not know at the time that I was not alone, that I was being followed by a shadow that blended so well in the darkness.

I closed the two-way mirror and hurried towards the door. My boots squeaked every time I took a step, I peeked out so see if everyone had stuck by their word. I saw all of them. Véronique was talking in a hushed tone to both of the men. She was sitting on the lap of one of them, as well, and the other two girls were leaning on one another against the wall, asleep.

Olive was in the corner wringing the sack of francs in her hands. I walked out of the room slamming the door shut behind me, which I shouldn't have done for Margot shrieked awake.

"Josephine!" Olive saw me and ran at full speed, almost knocking me over in a fierce hug. "Thank goodness you're alright! I was so worried."

"Olive...mon aime - please - I can't - breathe!"

"Oh! Sorry," she said with one of her adorable giggles.

"Well, it's about time Debeaux, did you find the Opera ghost's skull or didn't you?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"As a matter of fact," I said, pulling the sack from behind my back, "I did."

I threw the small bag to Véronique, who caught it with one hand. She opened it slowly, rolling her eyes.

"Ha, I'm sure you just found whatever - AHHH!"

I couldn't help but laugh out loud when she screamed. She tossed it in the air. One of the stagehands grabbed it before it hit the floor, and he opened the bag and began to pull out the skull.

"Don't bring it near me!" Véronique shrieked.

"Oh bother," I rolled my eyes.

"What does it look like?" asked Margot.

"Yes, let us take a look, Rogen!"

Rogen, the stagehand who caught it, stuck his hand in the sack and pulled it out so everyone could take a look.

The women squirmed with disgust, huddling and shrieking together, looking at the one eyed skull. I couldn't help but give a low chuckle at their ignorance

"Here, Josephine, your money."

I took the money from Olive, and together we made our way up the spiral stairs, leaving Véronique and the others behind. I was done for the night, and I did what I had to do. I thought then if I would ever see Erik again… As odd as the man was, there was something about him I just couldn't understand. It made me _want _to know him more, oh, listen to me! I rolled my eyes at my silly thoughts.

"You know, Josephine, when you didn't come back after-" A thunderous mocking voice cut Olive off. It came from everywhere at once and nowhere at all. Startling us both out of our skin, the voice was so thick with venom and acid that it could only belong to one person in this entire opera house…

"You fools think that I am dead? I am everywhere! Why so silent, you fools?!" The voice asked.

"It's him, Josephine. The Phantom of the Opera! He's alive, run Josephine, before he takes us! Run!"

"Olive, wait, no! Olive!"

I tried to grab her hands before she got away. "Josephine come on!" Olive yelled at me. She was half way down the hall.

"No, Olive, stay there. I'll be right back."

"Josephine!"

"Stay there!" I yelled going down the stairs. I didn't want Olive seeing Erik, wherever that blasted man was.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE RID OF ME! NEVER!!!" Erik thundered, that soar throughout the dormitories. Seeing everyone scatter everywhere, I knew whose voice it was. Olive had enough fright to last her a life time.

Coming down the stairs, I was able to hear the others running away, stomping away down the corridor. Their cries and hysterics could still be heard from where I was standing: the prima donna's room.

"You deserved it," I said under my breath with a grin from ear to ear.

Turning, I open the door and scanned the room in search for any sign of Erik, but he was nowhere to be found. I sighed hard, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror, and what did I find there? A half white mask looming in midair before me.

"I knew it," I whispered, closing the door behind me. Erik was there behind the mirror, I couldn't help but smile as I made my way to the mirror intending to open it to thank him. But the closer I got, the white mask disappeared from my sight. My smile faded when I could see nothing but my own reflection.

Well what do you expect? I asked myself, biting the inside of my lip. I slowly put my hand down to rest at my side. I was debating on opening it anyway just to see if he left, and I started to but stopped when I heard something of a groan come from somewhere.

Perhaps behind the mirror? I thought, straining my ear, but the sound never came again. What I did hear were footsteps coming from outside the hallway.

I gasped, "Oh no, Madame Pierre! Where to hide... where to hide?!"

I scanned the room again looking for a hiding place but found nothing suitable for me to fit into or under!

There was nothing so I settled for hiding behind the door.

"Maybe if she steps far enough into the room I'll have time to escape and hurry back to bed, before she knows I was even in here?! Brilliant! But risky," I whispered, tiptoeing (or should I say squeaking) behind one of the double door's. I held my breath, waiting for her to step inside.

I saw the door creek open, and a little blonde head popped out. I gave a sigh of relief - it was only Olive. A devilish grin crept its way upon my lips, why not have a bit of fun before bed? I waited until Olive came inside the room all the way to make my move.

"J-Josephine, Josephine...?" Olive whispered. "Are you in here-AAAAHH!" Olive felt two fingers poke her sides. She gave a deathly scream that pierced the silent atmosphere.

"Get away fiend!" Olive shrieked while trying to get away from her unknown intruder not knowing it was me.

"S-stay bac-oomph!" Olive gave a yelp when she tripped over her own feet. I couldn't help but laugh! I was practically on the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Pah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Oli-(gasp) Oli-(gasp) It was me! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"What on earth are you doing?" Olive barked, holding her chest.

-Laughter-

When I did not answer, she tried again, "Are you trying to scare me to death?" she reprimanded.

-Even more laughter-

"I can't believe you, Josephine DeBeaux! You should be ashamed of yourself, scaring me like that!And after all that had happen!" Olive scolded me while crossing her arms over her chest and turning her back against me.

Sobering from my fit of giggling I was able to apologize properly now.

"Oh, Olive," I said wiping the tears from my eyes. "Forgive me, dear. I didn't think I would scare you that bad - but you should have seen the look on her face, love!" I couldn't help it; I laughed harder than before. After all that had taken place that night, it felt awful good to laugh it all way.

Olive faced me after awhile, pouting as she did so. "You are an insufferable woman."

Smiling at Olive, I put an arm around her shoulder. "Olive, do you forgive me? I am sorry; I should have known better to scare you. You scare so easily."

"Well, I guess it's al—Josephine your neck! My goodness Josephine what happen to you?!" Olive asked, lighting a gas lamp that was on the vanity. "Your neck wasn't like this when you went below the Opera House," Olive said, examining my neck further.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine," I lied, brushing off Olive's hands from my neck.

"Oh, really? Look for yourself, Josephine," Olive gestured towards the tall mirror.

I timidly walked toward the full length mirror. I started to worry then. I wasn't sure if Erik was still there behind the mirror; I prayed he wasn't.

I began pulling the collar of the ruffle shirt down, and low and behold, upon my neck were the dark bluish purple bruises along my smooth skin. I touched it lightly, feeling the cut on my throat hissing slightly. Closing my eyes, I could almost feel his cold hands squeezing it.

"Josephine...? Josephine?"

"Uh-yes-I'm fine. We should go before someone see us up..."

I went to leave, but Olive stopped me by grabbing my hand. "Josephine, you still didn't tell me how those bruises got on your neck."

I turned from her to gather the lamp. I couldn't tell her that I had found the Phantom of the Opera, and that he almost killed me.

You can't ignore her forever, whispered a small voice in my head. Sighing, I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I tripped and fell, alright? Can we go to bed now-"

"-And landed on your neck? Honestly, Josephine, how stupid do you take me for?"

"You're not stupid, Olive. It's just...well... it's better that you don't know all the details alright, dear? Now can we go to bed? I'm tired," I asked, walking past her to open the door.

There, I did it. I lied to my only friend. When Olive spoke, I stopped in mid-step.

"You found him, didn't you? He's the one who did that to your neck, didn't he?" Olive asked panicking.

I didn't know what to do or say. Oh, why did I have to get into this mess?

"Olive, please, calm yourself it's not--"

"Calm myself? I can't calm down! You found the Phantom of the Opera!"

"Gah!" I threw my head back frustrated not only with myself, but with Olive's paranoid rambling on about the Phantom.

"Olive, please. You must believe me when I tell you that he's dead. I saw everything with my own eyes, do you understand? There is nothing to worry about," I said firmly, grabbing her shoulders. I let go when I saw that Olive was beginning to relax.

"Is-is The Phantom of the Opera really gone, Josephine?" Olive asked in a tiny voice.

I thought about how to answer her, if Erik was really dead. Thinking back to when I saw him down there alone, secluded, and isolated from the world, I knew it to be true. He had a deathly look to him, and I knew that he was only the shell of who he really was: the genius who composed _Don Juan Triumphant_. So in a way, I was not lying…

"Yes, Olive... he's dead. He's been dead ever since the Opera burned down. There's nothing to fear." I tried hard to smile. I wasn't sure why this was bothering me so much, seeing him down there alone…

"Alright, I believe you. I know you only speak the truth, Josephine." Olive smiled at me and wrapped her small arms around me, hugging me. I felt the dull pain deep inside my chest again…

A/N:Ta! Da! Well what do you think? Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I'll be working on the next chapter very soon! It will be even sooner if I get even MORE review! (Crosses fingers!)


	7. Chapter Six

A/N!!! My apologies my friends! Chapter 6 I posted was only the rufdraft=( THIS chapter is all ready and spell just fine! Enjoy and please R&R I'll have the next chapter up soon!!!

Chapter Six

I was laughing to myself when I shut the two way mirror; it felt good to laugh at those idiots again. It was the same every time - they think they're brave and without fear, but once they get a little taste of the Opera Ghost, they go running with their tail between theie legs! Ha! This little group was certainly amusing, though, to see their face's pale and eyes grow wide.

It has been awhile since I've had any fun, I thought to myself.

I looked up when I heard the door to the prima donna room swing open and slam shut. I saw Mlle. DeBeaux searching the darkness.

"Hmmm, what are you up to now?" I whispered stepping closer toward the glass.

She stopped in the middle of the room and put her hands on both sides of her hips. What are you looking for girl? She then glanced at herself in the mirror briefly, and she then did a double take and began to smile. The look on her face made me feel uncomfortable, as though she was looking right at me, as if there was no mirror at all. An involuntary shudder ran throughout my body, and to make things worse, she began walking toward the mirror! As she got closer, I took several steps back into the shadows, and I began to feel sick with memories. Flashes of Christine flashed before me, of the night of her debut. I lead her through the mirror then, and now Josephine had the same uncanny gleam in her eyes, just like Christine had....

I swallowed hard. "Stop it. Stop it!" I grounded through clenched teeth. "Now was not the time for those thoughts."

When I saw her hand go to open the mirror, she stopped mere inches of the gilded frame. She didn't open the mirror after all, and she only stood there. I knew she wouldn't open it. But what was this strange feeling within me now? anticipation, perhaps? or was it disappointment?

I groaned loudly, irritated with myself.

She started wrinkling her brow in wonder, and she tilted her head toward the mirror – listening, no doubt. I felt like kicking myself for being so careless. I must get used to walking about unknown and unheard. All these years of isolation have caused me to become quite careless - Stomping around without any caution or concern. Now I must perfect it again. I must get used to being around _them_, I thought gritting my teeth.

The sound of footsteps outside the door caught both of our attention. _Josephine _hid behind the door so she wouldn't be seen by whoever walked through the door, I assumed. A young girl poked her head through the door, timidly walking in. She was a rather petite little thing with blonde curls.

"Josephine? Josephine?"

"Ah, so this must be the 'Olive' Josephine was speaking of when she was in my lair…"

I turned my attention back to Josephine, who closed the door silently behind 'Olive'. She then smiled wickedly to herself. Intrigued, I stepped a little closer, and she crept behind her little friend and poked her sides. The young girl screamed so loud that if she went any louder, she might have broken the two way mirror and revealed where I was. The little thing then fell over, and I felt a grin on my own lips for it was rather amusing, the clumsy girl.

"I can't believe you, Josephine DeBeaux, you should be ashamed of yourself!"

The younger girl scolded Josephine for apparently she did not find it funny. Josephine was practically on the floor laughing, but I didn't bother listening after that. I became rather bored with all their chit chat, and so I began to observe the room that once had held glory: one of the finest rooms for a prima donna. I had not had the chance to see the new prima donna suite, but from what I remembered from the prints for the construction, it is to be rather grand.

"Well, I guess—Josephine your neck! My goodness Josephine what happened to you?"

What! I looked back at the girls, and the blonde one was pulling at the collar of Josephine's dress shirt.

Blast!

"What do you mean, Olive? I'm perfectly fine"

"Look for yourself, Josephine."

Josephine walked slowly up to the mirror, and she lowered her white collar, revealing the bruises that were spread across her delicate skin. She then touched the small cut where my dagger had punctured her skin, when Josephine's eyes glistened with tears. I was unable to watch her reaction any further. I have done many horrible things to many men in my life, but never to a woman. I have wanted to hurt those women, who deserved it, like Carlotta or the Shah's disturbing mother, but I clenched my jaw and never before have I harmed a woman by putting my hands on them…

"Josephine, you still didn't tell me how those bruises got on your neck."

"I tripped and fell."

"You fell! She's never going to believe that!" I silently scolded her from behind the mirror.

"And landed on your neck? Honestly, Josephine, how stupid do you take me for?"

Grrr...

I leaned back on the wall, frustrated. I wanted to give this girl a piece of my mind for not being a better liar.

"You found him, didn't you? He's the one who did that to your neck, didn't he?"

Hearing the blonde one emphasize the word _him_, made me stand up straight and resume my position near the mirror. I looked from Olive to Josephine and then back to Olive who went on with her panicking tantrum.

"Olive, please calm yourself! It's not--"

"Calm myself? I can't calm down! You found the Phantom of the Opera!"

I cursed under my breath. If that girl goes to the authorities and tells them her friend found the Opera Ghost still alive… I will be done for! I am still wanted for murder. I might as well go back to my lair grab what I can then leave!

"Olive, please. You must believe me when I tell you that he's dead. I saw everything with my own eyes, do you understand? There is nothing to worry about."

I held my breath in my throat. She better believe you, girl, I thought bitterly.

"Is- Is the Phantom of the Opera really dead Josephine?"

Josephine pulled her arms around herself, as if holding herself together. An expression then played across her face that I could not comprehend. Was it remorse? No, what would she be remorseful for?

"Yes, Olive... he's dead. He's been dead ever since the opera burned down.... there's nothing to fear."

The sound of Josephine's voice was calm and reassuring. I forgot that I was holding my breath until I let it out. I waited until the two girls walked out of the room to make my way down to my lair.

Finally able to relax in the privacy of my lair, I went into my room spreading out on my bed. I rolled onto my stomach to get comfortable. I realized my throat was getting more irritated and my lungs were sore from the long journey above.

I coughed hard to gain some moisture into my dry throat, but it didn't help. I then rolled onto my back and began contemplating on all that happened tonight. What an exhausting night!

It had been almost five years since I came in to contact with another person; Antoinette Giry only came back to the opera house after the fire was cleared just to make sure I was still alive. She never came back again - after all she had done for me and I for her - she never called up on me. It was for the best, I would always reassure myself. But she was the only person I could call a friend. I take that back, there is Nadir, but that fool of a friend went back to his home land long ago.

I felt my chest tighten when I realized how alone I really was, and then this girl had interrupted my solitude. How dare she...

_You didn't enjoy the contact with her....?_

"No, I did not."

_You lie…_

"And because of you I almost killed her," I spat, with an acid tone.

_Yes, but if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have met a new friend. Besides, she really is a pretty little thing, isn't she? So talented with that sword, and just imagine what she looks like when she dances._

I didn't answer the voice. I only raised an eyebrow to the question for it was too hard to see her beauty when she was cover with dirt and soaked in water. But the one thing that did catch my attention was her eyes; they were beautifully round, almond shaped eyes with long black lashes. They weren't like Christine's at all.

Christine had big, innocent dark brown doe eyes, and she was always too trusting, but this Josephine DeBeaux's eyes were quite the opposite. Her amber eyes were mysterious, untrusting, and cautious. How unlike Christine indeed! And the expression she would make as she was thinking made me want to know what she was thinking. How very odd; she is very different than most girls.

"I've never really seen a woman other than the actresses who where men's clothing or actually use a man's sword." Standing in a defiant position, a smile spread across my face.

"A woman knowing how to fence? Ha!"

I mumbled drowsily. The night's events finally trigger my body to finally want to sleep. I felt my heavy eyes close for the night, but one thought made its way out.

"What new surprises are in store?"

***

Once I had more strength within me, I raided the good _Doctors _laboratory yet again to gather the medicines and herbs that I lacked. Only this time I did not disrupt anything even though it was quite tempting. He was rather crossed about the last time I misbehaved in there. I felt the devilish grin rise up to my lips; word got around that supplies and food were missing, and many had started to talk, but I for one was not worried about their gossip.

I was seated in box five. It had been weeks since I had come up to the surface last. I had spent most of my time at "home," recuperating back to the way I used to be. My health had gotten better considering that I wasn't poisoning my body anymore. I had to get my body used to food again, so I started eating mostly broth and some bread. Once I was able to keep it down, I went onto solid foods that would give me the proper nourishment that my body needed. Therefore I _had _to eat three time a day...

Leaning back I let my head fall back against the plush red cushion of my chair. I closed my eyes out of complete boredom. I was bored, and I hated being bored. Also, I was sluggishly tired from the lunch I had consumed. This is what I get for eating! I sighed hard removing my mask to rub my eyes, which burned slightly. I wondered if I had been sleeping too much?

Out of nowhere a piercing scream made me jump out of my chair. A petite young woman with blonde curly hair came running onto the stage and hid behind a stage prop.

"This little one seems familiar..."

Then it dawned on me.

"This girl was the one Josephine scared in the prima donna room! Her name was...O… Ol... Olive!" I snapped my fingers. "That's her name. And if Olive is here then that means Mademoiselle Josephine isn't far behind."

As if on cue, Josephine stepped out onto the stage searching for her small friend. In this light, I was able to see Mlle Debeaux for what she really looked like. Her long brown hair spiraled over her shoulders like waves at sea. It was wavy at first but curled half way down her back. Her oval face had soft features, and she had an average Parisian nose. Her full lips were a soft shade of pink, and I was reminded of the white roses that turn pink at the petal's tip. She wore a simple gown that cut off of her slender shoulders, and the top lining came right under her collar bone. The jade gown fit her body like a second skin, and the color was quite nice against her olive tone skin.

"Olive, don't you think we're a little old for this?" Josephine asked sheepishly to the little one.

"Oh come now, Josephine! I haven't played this game in so long! I used to love it, and besides, no one is around to notice!" Olive said with a squeal.

"That's what you think my dear..." I mummbled replacing my mask.

"Now, close your eyes so I can hide. Oh, and count to 30!"

Josephine then sighed dramatically, "Fine, one-two-three-four-"

Her body shape was different then most of the dancer's, _very _different. They were tall and thin, with no shape to their body; some of them reminded me of a stick with legs. As for Josephine, she had shape to her - more curves - that reminded me of an hour glass and her posture was great, as that of a dancer should be.

The voices were right for once. She was quite attractive; she didn't over-powder her face like most women did these days.

My eyes followed the lines of her body, from the graceful sway of her gown to the way she brushed the bangs from her eyes. I even caught myself staring at her full breasts.

My face got hot with embarrassment and shame so I turned my attention elsewhere. My gaze settled on the new chandelier that was above me. It was different than the one before, and it wasn't to my liking at all but it would have to do.

I hadn't realized how long I had been staring at the chandelier until there was no one in sight on stage when I looked down.

With a sigh, I decided to go back to my lair. I stood up and opened one of my secret passages, closing it behind me so no sound could be heard from it. I made my way into the darkness of the catacombs, kicking a rat out of my way. I reached inside my jacket pocket for my gloves and only found one. Cursing under my breath, I turned and made my way back to box five, where I had left the other glove. Once there I retrieved my the other glove. While I placed them back onto my cold hands, something outside the door caught my attention: a shadow swayed from underneath the door.

Being that it was still early in the afternoon and I was dreadfully bored, why not play ghost to lighten my mood? I hadn't had the pleasure of giving the new staff a good scare yet… I felt a wicked smile curl my lips. With a dark chuckle I silently stood in the shadows where I would not be seen and waited for the person to enter my box. The door knob slowly turned - I couldn't help but think aloud melting more in the shadows.

"Everyone knows this is the Opera Ghost's box....perhaps I shall remind you of that."

I patiently waited for my prey.

Finally the door to box five opened and closed. I waited for the perfect moment to scare the intruder out of their mind. As the intruder walked passed me, I smiled smugly. The scent of lavender and lilac was in the air - a woman was in my grasp, even better for the thrill. They scare far too easily!

Ignoring the sweet sent, I gathered up my cloak and pushed myself deeper into the shadows, buying my time to let the curious pandora gaze upon my opera from my box. It was the least I could do, since she was going to give me the entertainment that I craved! I heard the menacing laugh of the voices inside my head, my blood pumped faster and faster as I waited, and I could almost hear her scream!

_Now...do it NOW!_

When she began to relax, I moved closer, making sure to throw my cloak behind me so she would hear the _whoosh _of it. She heard it. I was close enough to see the tension in her shoulders and the shake of her hands at her sides. A part of me wanted to just leave the poor soul alone, but the voices were too strong, as was the thrill, and I felt that I could not walk away. I took a deep breath, preparing to use my ventriloquism to surround her, but she said one word that stopped me dead in my tracks...

"E-Erik? Erik, is that you?" she turned and faced the darkness.

It was _her_!

Too stunned to move, I had to forced myself back into the shadows where I saw her searching for me. It was impossible to see her expression for I could only see her silhouette.

"Erik....?"

There she goes again! Damn her! I was not sure if I wanted to confront her or scare her. Pull yourself together man! I scolded myself. I was looking forward to giving the scare of a lifetime!

She lingered only for a moment longer, then she slowly walked toward the door, opening it wide so the light in the corridor shown through the box. After a few seconds she closed the door and left me there alone with my thoughts. I was standing in the shadows for quite some time after that, feeling very much like a fool. I then felt the anger build up inside me. Hands clenched into fists and nostrils flared, I stormed into the hidden pane, where I let my fury loose.

"How dare that ignorant little chit disobay my rules! No one steps into my box without my permission, no one! That is my box, MINE! AND WHY DIDN'T I SCARE HER WHEN I HAD THE BLOODY CHANCE!!! "

My voice echoed everywhere, and the stomp of my boot cause the rats to squeak and scurry in fear away from me.

"She disobeyed my rules, and she will pay. You WILL pay Mademoiselle Debeaux!"

On the way back to my lair, I went over every trick and sceam I could think of to punish her. Once there in the grotto, I paced like a caged animal, creating an idea that would teach her to never step foot in box five again. I felt the lust for blood, the urge to feel her squirm beneath my hands!

_Punish her...PUNISH HER!_

The voices were worsening for the need of revenge. Grabbing my coiled weapon from the table, I made my way back up to my box, and for some odd reason, the sinister song that the ballet rat had sung years ago was echoing through my head…

_Keep your hand at the level of your eye_

_It might just save your life!_

_Keep your hand at the level of your eye_

_You just might keep the precious seconds of your life..._

_Magic, magic is his lasso, one swipe of it and you're through!_


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N Alrighty then! here is chapter seven! I hope some of you were able to go back and read chater six! =) Ok R&R!!!

Chapter seven

The next few weeks were filled with seemingly endless hours of practice.

There was gossip that there were food, tools, and other supplies missingaround the Opera house. Some say they had just been misplaced; others say it

was the Opera Ghost. There had been many times I wanted to go underneath theOpera house just to sneak a peek once more at his lair, but I never got past the prima donna door. I tried my best to keep myself busy. Madame Pierre had drilled us like soldiers in tulle. She was determined to make us dancers and chorus girls the best in all of Paris. Her drive for it - the passionate for perfection - was very close to Madame Giry's; I'm sure that was why she was hired for the position in the first place. I didn't think it would be this intense, my aching body and bleeding toes would scream out with pain, but I said not a word. Well, at least not infront of anyone, save for Olive.

When rehearsals were done, I was grateful to finally be able to let my aching bones rest, and my thoughts often drifted toward that memorable night. Many times I caught myself wondering how he was faring, the sickly image was imbedded into my mind... But enough about that. Today was Sunday, which meant everyone had the day off. Most of the ballet tarts went out shopping or for a ride around town, but as for Olive and me, we stood at the Populaire. I promised Olive we would play her favorite game. I felt rather foolish really. This was going to be a long day...

"Olive, don't you think we're a little old for this?" I asked, a little embarrassed.

"Oh come now, Josephine! I haven't played this game in so long! I used to love it! And besides, no one is around to notice!" Olive squealed indelight. "Now, close your eyes so I can hide. Oh, and count to 30!"

I sighed dramatically giving in. "Fine, one-two-three-four-"

I counted to 30. I was not able to peek cause that was 'cheating,' Olive said, so it took me quite some time to find the little bugger. Feeling a bit awkward, I looked in all the possible areas that she would be able to hide in. After thirty minutes, I wound up in the foyer.

"Oh! I found you Olive!" I announced.

She was hiding behind one of the pillars near the stairs. Olive squeaked in protest and trotted away up the grand staircase to hide again, giggling madly. If it was any other day, and if Madame Pierre saw us running like this, it would be the end of us, but since there was no one...

"Oh, no you don't, Mademoiselle! I have been searching for you everywhere,

and it is my turn to hide!"

"It doesn't count! You have to touch me, and then it's your turn!" Olive yelled back to me.

"You didn't tell me that; I was not aware of it!" I called back still chasing her.

"I'm telling you now!" she sang, twirling around a corner away from me.

"Why, you little - You better run faster than that, little miss!"

Olive gave a yelp when she saw how close I was to her, and with all her might she ran, but I was able to catch up to her.

"Oomph!"

I tackled her to the floor, and we both slid a few feet across the glossy marble in a fit of giggles.

"Ha! I-Got-You!" I sang, sitting on Olive's stomach so she wouldn't run again.

"Congratulations, dear," she panted. "Can you get off me? One can find it hard to breathe when another is sitting on one's stomach!"

"Oh! Forgive me," I blushed.

"It's quite alright. Where are we?" Olive asked standing up, brushing the dust from her gown.

"Uh," I looked over the edge of the railing, "we are on the third floor."

"Ah - we ran all that way?!"

"Yes. You are rather fast for being so short, my dear."

"Years of running from my brothers. Well, shall we continue with our game?"

"Oui, lets continue. I'm starting to like this game, but now it is my turn, dear friend of mine, and you shall have to search high and low because I will find a much better hiding place! Count to 30! I am off!" I called over my shoulder.

"Does this mean I get to tackle you to the ground?"

I laughed and waved her away. I heard her counting loudly in the distance. I wondered forward, searching for the perfect place, and I found myself in the seating boxes. Now, where to hide? I thought. I must find a place she's never been to - somewhere dark. I twisted and turned through the corridor and then I came to a dead end.

"Oh, well, this is just perfect," I said, throwing my hands up. I turned around to go back where I came but stopped when the number on the door caught my eye. It was a simple symbol, the same as all the others, but this one was infamous. This one was his, it belonged to him: box five. I bit my lip, should I dare? Surely he wouldn't notice I was in there, right? He was still sick, I was sure, and a few moments inside wouldn't hurt anyone. I stood in front of the black door with the gold 5 staring back at me, shifting my weight back and forth. The floorboard beneath my feet squeaked, and I suddenly felt nervous. I felt my hands get clammy remembering what Meg had told me those year's ago when Raoul took box five for himself. Also, Monsieur Bouquet was hung for Raoul's mistake. When I opened the door and looked through, there was nothing really special about it; it looked just like all the other boxes, except this one was bathed in darkness. Well, what were you expecting? I thought to myself with a look of disappointment. I silenced my thoughts by walking in, closing the door behind me. Before me was a single, solitary plush chair - usually there were four to six in a box. Off to the side was a foot stool, and as I walked toward the balcony, passing the chair, I didn't pay much attention to the smell of men's cologne that mingled in the air. Looking down on the stage, I had a perfect view of everything; it was amazing.

"No wonder this is his favorite box," I whispered to myself.

When I looked down, I saw Olive was back downstairs and was searching the rows of seats for me; I couldn't help but stifle a giggle. By the way Olive had her hands on her hips, she was getting frustrated, and the way her little nose scrunched was amusing. I had been in her situation the whole time when I was looking for Olive today, and being so tiny gave Olive the benefit for being a good hider. Just when I was about to call out to Olive, I heard the sound of fabric swish somewhere behind me. I froze immediately where I stood. I felt the unmistakable presence again, the same as the night in the lair. I strained my hearing; I heard the slightest movement again behind me, and I felt my heart beat in my throat.

Oh, chouette! There was only one person in this entire Opera house that caused me to have this feeling: Erik was back. The rumors had to have been true then. It is he who has been taking all the supplies, I just knew it. I had enough of this charade, so I got the courage to speak, if only it didn't sound so weak.

"E-Erik? Erik, is that you?" I stuttered, but there was no reply so I turned to face him.

"Erik...." I whispered, searching every corner of the box with my eyes. I could see nothing; all I saw was the light from underneath the door. I timidly took a step towards it, looking from side to side to see if anything would move, but again there was nothing. I reached the door finally and opened it, taking one last look inside using the light from the hallway to see into the room. It was completely empty. Swallowing hard, I closed the door behind me, promising myself to never enter this box again without permission. Just to be on the safe side.

Running down the stairs, I didn't stop to look back, I made my way down to the auditorium where I found Olive, who was sitting in the center of the stage with her chin resting in her palm which was resting on her knee.

"Hello, dear," I greeted, a little out of breath, but with a smile of triumph dancing across my lips, realizing I had just won the game.

"Finally!" Olive threw both hands up. "I have looked everywhere for you, Josephine! It's been over 40 minutes since I last saw you, where were you hiding?"

I looked at her as though she said she had a third arm. Had I really been up there for that long? I didn't answer right away for I couldn't tell her that I went into box five without Erik's permission. Feeling awkward and a little ashamed, I decided to avoid the question.

"If I told you," I whispered, in a low voice, while I walked toward Olive,

"then I'm afraid, dear friend, that I would have to kill you. Because my whereabouts are too secretive, and I will not take the risk..." I added with an evil grin. Olive rolled her eyes and fell forward in a fit of giggles.

"Josephine..." Olive laughed, "you- you. can barely kill a spider without feeling bad afterward!" I couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Oh, Josephine, when I was looking for you I found this," Olive got up and ran across the stage near the wings where she tugged on a large old bag.

"Olive, where did you find this? What's inside of it?" I asked, intrigued with the multi-colored bag.

"I found it in a storage room in the orchestra pit," at that moment Olive held the bag upside down where everything from hats, masks, cloaks, and old costumes had fallen out, even a half burnt composition booklets.

While Olive dug through the trinkets, my attention was on the composition book, observing the cover which, sadly to say, the title was singed off. Flipping through the music pages, the song inside seemed all too familiar.

"Our games of make believe are at an end," I whispered. "Why does this sound so familiar?"

"What was that, Josephine?" Olive asked, tying the tie of a cloak around her shoulders.

"Nothing, I was - what on earth are you wearing?" I looked up from the

booklet to see Olive wearing a red haired wig with a gold cloak hanging off her small frame.

"Olive, you must see yourself in the mirror!" I said, covering my mouth from laughter.

"How do I look?" Olive asked, posing and putting one hand on her hip. Her gesture only made me laugh harder. As our laughter subsided, Olive took the wig off and looked through more of the trinkets. I went back to looking over the music sheet, reading the lyrics.

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us??_

"What sweet seduction lies before us?...what sweet seduction lies before us?..." I whispered twice to myself. I had heard this song before.

Olive saw the stern look of concentration on my face, and she jumped in front of me, holding both ends of her cloak.

"Beware! I am the Phantom of the Opera, kneel before me mortal!" I opened my mouth to say something when my head snapped up.

"Of course...how could I have been so blind!" My word's were more a statement rather than a question.

"What are you going on about, dear?" Olive asked stepping closer. I read it aloud for the both of us.

"_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

_What rich desire unlocks its door?_

_What sweet seduction lies before us?_

_Past the point of no return_....

"Olive...do you know what this is!?" I asked, shaking the booklet in Olive's face.

"A half burned aria," she answered flatly.

"Not just ANY aria Olive, THE aria, as in the last performance before the Populaire burned down, Don Juan Triumphant! The last performance my parents took me to."

A/N: French Tranclation! "Oh, chouette," means, "Oh, great!" Congrats!

You just learned a new word! Please R&R! Merci mes amies=)


	9. Chapter Eight

A/N: Alrighty! Here we are a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it, cheers to my beta!=) Merci Nicole! (Gives hugs!) Please R&R! Ok, enough babling from moi! Here's more of our beloved Erik.

Chapter Eight

_What are you going to do? Tell me!_

"I'm going to teach her a lesson: respect others privacy and rules! She trespassed!" I spat, gripping the rope around my gloved hand. While making my way back up to my box, I continued to talk to the voices. It went on this

way for quite awhile. With the blood pumping in my ears and the adrenaline rushing in my veins, I tried my best to drown out the new voice in my thoughts: the voice of reason. It kept calling out to me, but I would not listen; the voice of destruction was far too loud. I was imagining the expression on the little chit when I - shall I say make myself known? I was just about to open the secret panel to my box when the voice of reason made me stop abruptly. What I heard paralyzed me.

_What angers you more, you imbecile? The fact the miss Debeaux has an effect on you? Or the fact that you haven't been able to stop picturing her eyes in your mind? You were not able to go through with scaring her. _

"That's - That's not true..." I swallowed hard.

"She means nothing to me, why should I care if I scare some silly chorus girl or not?"

_Do not go through with this for you WILL regret it, trust me..._

"I trust no one."

_You do not know what the future will hold..._

"Neither do you. My life has never changed for the best, why would it start now? There is only death that is next!"

_What is life without hope...?_

"I have no hope. That part of me died when Christine left. SHE WAS MY HOPE!"

_Do not go through with this... Let it go._

"She must be punished!"

_For once show mercy, and do not curse it any longer...you are not alone._

With my throat dry and my brow dripping with sweat, I was completely numb. I tucked my lasso slowly into my cloak with a ragged sigh. I wasn't sure how long I stood there- my legs felt planted where they were.

I had to move slowly. When I stepped back into my box, my legs were aching. My body fell into the crimson cushion of my chair. The blood lust was gone, and there was only confusion.

"Since when do I have a conscious?" I asked, rubbing at my temples with both hands. I took a deep breath and let my head lean back. "Let's just try and relax..." I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"Not just ANY aria Olive, THE aria, as in the last performance before the Populaire burned down, Don Juan Triumphant! The last performance my parents took me to."

"What!" My eyes snapped open. I bolted upright in my seat and saw that my composition was in the hands of that annoying little vixen, DeBeaux!

"Where in the hell did you find that!" I gritted my teeth standing up.

"You saw the last performance, Josephine?"

"Oh, yes, Olive," she whispered, hugging my composition- and apparently part of her past - to her chest.

"Then you saw the chandelier fall down, didn't you?" the little one asked in awe.

"Yes, I was here. My maman and papa took me here as a surprise..."

DeBeaux then turned from her friend to look up at the empty seats of the audience. She then turned her gaze up to the new chandelier.

"I wonder what must it had been like to be on stage and see it coming towards you?" The blonde asked out loud. But from the look on DeBeaux's face she wasn't paying any attention.

"It was all that soprano's fault," DeBeaux commented, glaring into the distance.

"It was all who's fault, dear?"

The blonde didn't catch what DeBeaux said, but I did. Why would she think such a thing?

Shaking her head, she turned slowly back to her friend, "Oh, nothing. Just a bit of nonsense really." She quickly changed the subject.

"It was wonderful while it lasted Olive, you should have seen the performance," she said, hugging the book tighter, sorrow could be heard in her voice.

"So you attended my opera, Mademoiselle, and you... enjoyed it too? How interesting," I said, crossing my arms underneath my cloak.

"Well, you are the first to really appreciate my work child...I will not punish you after all," I decided, turning from the two girls.

A thought entered my mind just then. If she had seen me on stage with Christine... then she saw Christine rip of my mask...

'It was all that soprano's fault...'

"Hmm," I placed my gloved hand over my mask, just to make sure it was still in place. It was.

"I don't understand. I heard that the music was nothing anyone had ever heard before. That - that it was...well, terrible, Josephine."

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!" I whirled around, neither I nor DeBeaux realized we both spoke at the same time.

"Terrible?....TERRIBLE!" My hands went in to fists. I wanted to throw my chair at the little blonde tart on stage. Now that would been terrible! I then started pacing the floor. "How dare she criticize MY work! MY masterpiece! Why, it took me years to write! Years! What do you know about music you silly BALLET RAT!!! I am more than insulted, I'm- I- Guh!"

Unable to finish my sentence, I looked from side to side in search of something to throw at the blonde ballerina. I found nothing, only the chair I sat on. I considered throwing the chair, so I picked it up. Raising it high above my head, feeling the weight on my shoulders, I threw my head back in frustration. Putting the chair down, I cursed under my breath. Throwing the chair would lead to too many questions, especially when they would ask 'who threw it?'

"Oh no, Olive, you are mistaken; the music was absolutely beautiful! The costumes, the dancing. it was magnificent! And his voice - his voice was the most beautiful tenor that I have ever heard," I heard DeBeaux explain.

"It was like magic how the music soared throughout the auditorium. His voice filled my spirit with a strange sensation that I cannot describe."

My fury slowly melted away when I heard DeBeaux speak of my opera. I did not realize it at the time, but a smirk curled my lips at her words or should I say, her praise? Praise. I'd never gotten it before in my entire life, not even as a child. Mother never gave it to me, even when I showed her the mirror I had made...

An emotion settled over me that I was not comfortable with or familiar is it that I am feeling? This tightening in my chest? Why is it hard for me to breathe? This emotion, I did not like it. It left me feeling drained when it subsided. I slumped into my chair and pressed my left hand against the visible side of my face. I swallowed, pushing all those memories into the back of my mind, pushing it deep into the pit of what should be my heart. I peeked through my fingers at the two young women on stage.

"His voice was beautiful," she murmured, stroking the leather cover of the booklet.

"Do you remember anything from the dancing?" The blonde asked. The blonde bit her lip, unable to contain herself from the anticipation.

"Hmmm, no-" Her shoulders dropped and frowned with disappointment, "but I remember the last song that was sung before the Opera house went up into flames," DeBeaux murmured sadly, her voice barely a whisper. If it was anyone else, they wouldn't have heard her from where I was sitting. Then again, no one had hearing quite like mine.

"Oh, will you sing it for me?" The blondes face lit up. DeBeaux bit her bottom lip, looking out into the empty audience, twisting a piece of her gown with her two fingers. Olive then walked next to DeBeaux, taking her hand into hers and softly squeezing it.

"Come now, dear, there's no one here but you and I." She gave her a broad smile and slowly pushed DeBeaux to center stage.

I had enough of all this nonsense, I got out of my seat and took one last look out into the auditorium. With a last backward glance, I headed for the hidden passage, where I planned to spend the rest of my time -

"_No thought within her head but thoughts of joy...no dreams within her heart but dreams of love_."

I stopped dead in my tracks....

"It can't be." My breath caught in my chest. "God Almighty! I really must be going mad- I can still hear my angel." I leaned against the wall for support.

"Her voice is always in my mind, in my dreams, so pure, but now it is too clear, why?" I held my head.

"Brava, brava! That was splendid Josephine!"

"JOSEPHINE?!"

I turned so quickly I almost fell over the footstool I used. Reaching the balcony, I looked out on stage to see Josephine who was standing with her eyes closed and her hands resting at her side. Seeing my composition in her hand made my temper flare.

"How could she? How dare she sing my angel's song!" I gripped the balcony's ledge with my eyes wanting to see blood again. I ignored the pain that shot through my hands.

"How. Dare. You!" I said through my teeth. "You are lucky, Mademoiselle, that you are there and not here!"

"Oh, Josephine where did you ever learn how-" the short one began but got cut off by Josephine's voice.

_"You have brought me to that moment when words run dry, to that moment when speech disappears into silence.... silence. I have come here hardly knowing the reason why. _

_In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining.... defenseless and silent. Now I am here with you, no second thoughts- I've decided....decided."_

An involuntary tremor ran throughout my body. How long had it been since I've actually heard one's voice so pure? The answer shortly came to me: almost five years ago.

I allowed myself to soak in her voice, and when I did, my body's tension eased greatly. I closed my eyes, savoring the beauty that was coming from this young woman. I

should be angry with her, hell, I wanted to be. A few second ago, I had wanted to HURT her. But now I found myself slowly sitting down in my seat, succumbing to the

beauty that came from her voice.

"What power is this that you bestow upon me child....?"

_"When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud bursts into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?"_

Her voice traced the music I had written so long ago with great ease, and I felt a spark inside that I thought I would never feel before. The low note she sang was nearly disguising the now rough sound of her voice. I had no idea a person without my aid was capable of doing so. I watched from my box, and one ragged breath brought me back from the depths of my mind and from the spill of her voice. Before me stood not my Christine, but Josephine DeBeaux, two entirely different women. My music had taken her away to the world of my opera, as it did with Christine, as it did to me, just now. It was almost more than I could bear. Before I could stop myself, I was singing softly along with her. I had not sung a note since that night...

_"Past the point of no return The final thresh hold The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn...._

_We've past the point of no... return...."_

Our song ended and Josephine's eyes snapped open wide, as did mine - she had heard me. I quickly sank further into the shadows to be safe from her eyes.

"That voice," she gasped.

I watched as reality started to bring back her senses. DeBeaux looked around with confusion on her pale face. I too looked down as well, feeling as though I had betrayed Christine. That song was written to be sung with her...no one else. This girl had such clarity, such tone, such perfect pitch! This was beauty indeed, something in her voice made her cry out to me. I'd never thought that anyone but Christine could sing so perfectly, so beautifully. Here was this girl singing before me, not realizing she had such passion!

"With the proper training, her voice would be even greater. I wonder... If she would concede-" I thought, rubbing my chin with my index finger.

"Blast, listen to me!" I jolted out of my seat, leaving through my hidden passageway, stomping my feet against the stone stairs.

"How can I even consider taking another student!" I spat out through my teeth.

"No, never again will I take another; it's too soon." I stepped out of my gondola, letting my cloak fall at my feet. I sat myself on my thrown chair, my body was shaking slightly.

"It's too soon; I cannot," I decided.

_Too soon? Too soon!!! It will be five years next week! _

_How can it be too soon?_ The voice of reason was back,

but I didn't reply.

_You're frightened aren't you? Admit it!_

Silence...

_You're afraid that you might fall in love with her, aren't you?_

I snorted at the revelation.

"How can any woman love this," I stated, placing my mask on the table next to me.

"I can barely look at my own reflection, so how could anyone else look past it?" I touched my disfigured skin,

"There was only Christine."

_There lies only pity with Christine, why do you think she kissed you?_

Looking back on the night when she had kissed me, she had called me pitiful, asking what kind of life I had been brought through. She even had to ask for strength to kiss me.

I had wanted that kiss, but not in the way she had offered, her whole body trembling. The touch of her hand was cold when she touched my face in the process of kissing me. I couldn't force her into marrying me nor could I force her to love me; I couldn't do it.

I loved her too much.

_It was not love, but obsession._

"It's odd really. now that I think of it, when I thought that my heart wouldn't be able to hurt any more, it still bleeds. I will not take another student, that's final."

_We shall see, good sir..._

A/N: So what do you think?! Please leave a review mon amies! Next chappy will be up soon!


	10. Chapter Nine

A/N Ok so I was planning on waiting to post this new chapter since I had just posted one Yesterday, BUT since you all are so enjoying Erik and Josephine so much here is a new chapter! I don't own the song Josephine sings it belongs to Sara Mclaughlin, I hope all of you enjoy this chappy it took me a really long time to write. I also changed some of the lyrics so it fits will in her time=)Please R&R!

Chapter Nine

Olive and Josephine stood on stage going through the bag of knick-knacks until it was time for dinner, and after their meal was done, they walked the grounds of the Opera house for a while. The composition stayed in Josephines grasp the whole time, and she did not let it out of her sight. It was getting late; everyone was in their dormitory getting ready for bed. Olive and Josephine made it to the room before Madame Pierre did the count of all the girls, making sure no one was missing.

Before changing, Josephine hurried and put the old composition at the bottom of her trunk which was at the end of her bed. Olive gave her an odd look as if to say, _'why on earth are you keeping that old thing?'_ Josephine ignored it and smiled at her. Olive smiled back showing her dimples that Josephine would love to have herself. Once Josephine was up from the floor, she undressed and grabbed her night shift, slipping it on lazily for she was not yet tired.

About half of the girls were huddled around Veronique's bed, listening to the new gossip she heard about a new actor that was to be expected to work at the Opera. Josephine, however, could care less. Instead, Josephine picked up her brush and went to the nearest vanity that was available. There were only four here in their room – it was not very smart to put 12 young ladies in a single room with only four vanities. Brushing out her long hair she began to hum the role of Aminta to herself.

How I have longed to play the lead soprano, Josephine thought wistfully. Christine is the same age I am now, well, I'm three months _older _than she. Why does that make me smile? She grinned at her reflection.

_Because you do not like her that much_, a little voice whispered in the back of her mind; she giggled to herself. She found out that if she hummed loud enough she could drown out Veronique's annoying voice. Josephine tried thinking of something else, but she couldn't stop thinking about what happen earlier while she was in box five.

It was his cologne that lingered in the air, she recalled, setting the brush down. It was a rather distinctive scent, a little bit of Sandalwood was mingled in it as well. Indeed it was he that was behind me, so then why didn't he make himself known? Why didn't he say anything? If I were he, I would have said something. Why hide? She mused.

"Oh, bother."

"Josephine, aren't you coming to bed?" Olive asked. When she looked behind her, all the girls were in their beds, and Josephine was the only one with a candle still lit.

"Oh, yes, Olive. I'll only be a moment," she said, looking back into the oval mirror.

When I was on stage today with Olive, I felt the oddest sensation surround me while I sang.

Her musing was again taking over her thoughts. She looked into her eyes in the mirror, playing everything that happened again in her mind. She could have sworn she heard his voice...

_"Brava, brava."_

_She heard Olive's voice but she was not able to speak, she couldn't help but finish what she started. With her voice soaring everywhere, she let go of what was bottled up inside of her for so long, like a sparrow who was kept in captivity for so long and was now soaring through freedom's sky. She felt free._

_"You have brought me to that moment when words run dry to that moment when speech disappears into silence....silence...."_

_Her voice traced the music as though it were written for her, for her range and tone. As she sang, she was no longer Josephine; she wasn't the poor soul that cried in her sleep, mourning for her parents night after night. Nor was she the lonely orphan girl ever one stared at when her parents passed on. She hadn't a care in the world; she was where she wanted to be. As the song came to its end, her blood suddenly grew warm while her heart skipped a beat. She began breathing heavily. She was hearing a voice being entwined with her's, and Josephine was no longer one person but two, and for some odd reason she felt complete, just for a moment..._

_"We've past the point of no...return."_

_Her eyes widened with a quick intake of breath when she realized what she was hearing. "That voice..." she whispered. "His voice." Josephine began searching her whereabouts in hope of spotting Erik somewhere, anywhere. _

"It sounded like he was right beside me," She mumbled to herself. "I knew it had to have been him with the overwhelming beauty that sent tears to one's eyes. I had felt that same feeling only once in my life, only that night."

When she had asked Olive if she had heard another voice singing other then hers, she just gave Josephine an odd look and said, 'No'.

"Perhaps it was only your echo," was her answer. But Josephine knew what she heard, and _she _heard _his _voice...

***

It was the middle of the night and Josephine could not sleep. While all the other girls were asleep in their beds, sleep did not welcome her at all, to her irritation. She knew she would not be able to sleep; her body was tired, she could feel it there, but her mind replayed the day's events over and over again. It wouldn't stop. She had tried counting sheep - it worked when she was a child - but she now realized that she had grown out of it. Josephine also found herself counting the cracks in the ceiling near the window; she counted 10.

With a groan, she sat up in bed irritated with herself, and she then looked around at the other ballerinas sound asleep. And for a moment she hated them all because they were all asleep and she was not. It was childish to feel that way she knew, but she just couldn't help it. Her gazed settled on Veronique, whose head was hanging off the bed snoring with her mouth open! What a sight she was at the moment! Josephine drew her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she stared out the window. It was pitch black outside, the stars shone brightly.

"Perhaps a walk will help me," she whispered, drawing her legs from under the covers and swinging them off the bed. "Now, where are my slipp- ah, there you are." Once her slippers were on, she grabbed her shawl and tiptoed out the door.

"No one will know I was gone..." She was grateful the door did not squeak as she closed it behind her. Once out, she lit the candle she had in her hand; she did not want to chance falling or twisting an ankle.

"I may be a ballerina, but that doesn't mean I am always graceful!" she whispered, watching her footing.

Once on the first floor, she was able to walk normal instead of tiptoeing. Josephine was indeed happy that she took a candle with her; she would be lying if she said it wasn't a little scary here in the dark with all the props they kept lying around and dummies.

"It is hard to see what is real and is no- Oh!" she gasped, as she stumbled, stepping on someone's hand. "I'm so sorry uh- monsieur? I-"

"I no pull ropes!" The man mumbled turning over on the floor, a bottle slipped out of his other hand. "You, pull rope...I- no. You crazy..." he grumbled, half snoring.

"Mon Dieu." She swallowed. "You bloody scared me, you drunken fool," Josephine hissed under her breathe. She quickly walked away. She didn't want to wake him any further, so Josephine kept the candle low so she wouldn't step on any one else! She was now near the back wings of the stage, deciding where she wanted to go for her walk.

"I do not want to go too far into the Opera house. I am in no mood to get lost, again! What am I near? Hmm, outside the theater doors is the foyer, near the manager's office. To the left of their office is the ballroom leading to the library, oh!" she gasped with excitement. "I forgot about the library!" Josephine lit up. "Olive said there is a new author, a woman, who writes the most wonderful stories. Oh, what is her name? Ann? No, it started with a 'J', Jocelyn? Non, Adison? Austin! Jane Austin, that's it. Well, to the library we go!"

Josephine loved to read meaning she also loved the library that was built in the Opera house. Of course, no one else ever seemed to go in there but her.

"Oh, well," she said, "all the more books for me to read myself and with no one to bother me!"

She then hiked up her night shift and shuffled her way to the library. Little did she know a shadow was restless itself, and the echo of a door closing hard made a loud _thud_ somewhere in the Opera house. The sound echoed to Josephine who started, dropping her candle.

"What was-? Oh, no!" The candle rolled away from Josephine and threatened to go out, leaving her in darkness. "Don't go out! Don't go out! Please! Please! Please!" Tailing after the candle, she was able to catch it before its glow faltered.

"Pheew... Gotcha."

Soon footsteps could be heard going upstairs. Josephine held tight to her candle, listening to soft clicks of boots hitting wood.

"Hmm, who could be up this time of night?" she wondered aloud. Josephine's curiosity was eating at her hard. "It must be another stagehand I'm...sure." She then started following the echoing boots when she caught herself.

"Honestly! What am I doing? If I go up there, I could surely get hurt." She crossed her arms. "But then again, it's not like I'm doing any harm, right? What's the worst- hmm, better not finish that one. The library can wait; there's always tomorrow." And with that Josephine picked up her nightshift and quickly followed the echoing steps.

***

Erik's eyes snapped open once again out of his sleep - that's the fifth time he had seen her face in his dreams. Her angelic voice was playing over and over again in his mind; the passion in her voice ignited the love for music he had thought was lost forever.

Still half asleep, Erik spoke turning over onto his side, "I've been seeing her image whenever I close my eyes. She looked confident on stage, so comfortable, so relaxed. Josephine- (yawns)- was amazing." Erik started. "WHAT AM I GOING ON ABOUT!!!" He spat disgusted with himself.

With a growl he got up from bed, throwing the blankets off and stomped out of his room and into the grotto. Erik scanned his lair, and his eyes settled on his old friend sitting there buried under dust and music sheets. With a sigh he went over and sat down on its bench placing both hands onto the keys, but no music came from it. He was not strong enough for it yet.

With burning eyes from sleep, Erik's body was beginning to ache. As much as he wanted to, he just couldn't get this young woman's voice out of his head.

"Her voice is like the plague - it is devouring my body and my mind. She does have talent, a bitter sweet talent that has intoxicated my every being," he grumbled to himself, placing his fingers between his eyes, pinching lightly. "But her voice still needs work, needs guidance. It can be perfected. Truth be told, teaching the girl had crossed my mind for a split second. Since the moment I heard her sing, my mind has been flooding with music. I have caught myself composing a tune in my head all day. As hard as I try to ignore it, it won't go away. I thought music was gone from me forever; my past pain would turn to anxiety whenever I would think of it.

"Therefore I should avoid it altogether, thus forgetting the art which I loved so much. I do not want history to repeat itself." Erik exhaled, frustrated with himself. "But ever since I've heard her sing, everything that had happened seemed to ease away; my passion for music has blocked all other thoughts to enter my mind. I can think of nothing but music; I had once taken pride in my work. I had passed on the knowledge and watched Christine's talent bloom into triumph, even though she had much still to learn. I fear my teaching was nothing but a waste...."

Picking up a familiar booklet, Erik gently ran his fingers over the dusty cover of Don Juan Triumphant, recalling everything that had happened all those years ago. Everything from the night Christine went on stage as Elissa to the last night she sang with him.

"I will not let it happen again...it will not happen again," he promised himself. Sighing heavily, Erik began to rub the sleep from his eyes."Blast it all to hell, I'm- exhausted."

Erik sat there hunched over, motionless, for what seemed to be hours. Thoughts of a singing angel flew its way into his mind. Should he choose to take another under his wing?

"Will I be strong enough to do it all over again? Could I..."

_"....Wandering soul, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance..." _A soft voice whispered into Erik's ear. He suddenly became weightless on the bench he sat on.

"Go...away."

_"Angel, speak to us please…what endless longings echo in your whispers, your sighs?" _

"There is no angel here, only a lost ghost who still mourns for what he has lost." Hot tears fell from Erik's eyes, burning his cheeks as they slid down. He did not bother wiping them away.

_"There is another who mourns far more than you, one who suffers every day like yourself. Too long both of you have wandered in darkness and shadows, too long you both have been alone... Christine wasn't worth your fathering guidance; you must move forwards. You know what you have to do."_

Erik hunched a little more into his seat, and something warm wrapped itself around his upper body. It was as though he was being embraced from behind. "I cannot help but resist," he admitted. "There is no use in trying to lie. I am too weak to teach again."

_"Christine denied you...turned from you, do not shun this one, go to your new student... your new angel, she awaits you. She will not shun you, you must learn to trust yourself. Go to her, Angel of Music. You are in great need of a friend, a companion, then later if you will allow yourself to have her, a wife. Go to her Angel of Music..."_

The piercing scream of the organ caused Erik to jerk up from where he had fallen forward from sleep. He looked upon his surroundings, confused. The hard thump in his head began to ache, and he placed a hand over his heart to steady its fierce beat.

"When did I- how- it was only a dream...only a dream," Erik panted, placing both hands on the sides of the organ. Erik let his head fall forward with a sigh. The view of a piece of parchment came into his focus upon the ivory keys. As he picked it up, he dropped it as if it singed his finger tips. Erik stood up abruptly, stumbling backwards, almost tipping over the bench he was sitting on.

The peace of parchment floated to the ground, and the words, '_Come to me, save me angel_...' were written on it.

"Where did- how...?" He scrubbed a hand over his unmasked face, wiping the tears from his face. "This is impossible! How in the hell did that message get to my organ if I did not write it?! Who did this!" Erik bellowed in fury. "WHO?!"

He stood on wobbly knees, and he noticed that other pieces of parchment lay before him at his feet creating a vision of white parchment on a sea of black Persian carpet. Reading it over he realized what it was.

"It was _I _who wrote it; this is part of my aria I had written for Christine. But where did it come from?"

Taking a candle, Erik searched around his organ for more pieces. He found more parchment - music sheets - scattered on the floor in little burnt pieces to the far left of his organ. Erik followed the trail, and it led him to one of the many rooms he had built. The source of burnt parchment disappeared into one of them, and once inside, Erik lit the other candles near him. All of the many arias that he had written for Christine were burnt in an iron round tub in the middle of the large room.

"I forgot that I burnt them all here."

Erik felt a draft coming from a hole in the wall. "That is why there are pieces floating around the grotto and hallway. It is the fire place that I never finished. I had forgotten all about this room," Erik said, placing the candle on the floor and examining the hole himself. He made a note to buy previsions the next morning to finish the room, the project would keep him busy for a while and for that he was grateful. Coming out of the hallway, Erik thought it best to dress and get some fresh air on the roof.

"The walk to the surface would do me good."

_You need the exercise_... snickered the voice of destruction.

Growling, Erik ignored them and proceeded with dressing, he then places his cloak upon his shoulders to complete his attire. Untying the gondola, Erik jumped in, rowing slowing across the black lake, enjoying the silence of his mind. Once on the other side, Erik chose the quickest tunnel to the surface, and no lantern was in his hand for there was no need for one. Every twist and turn was made without fault; Erik knew where every stone and crack was in his tunnels. On his way, Erik passed the tunnel that lead to Carlotta's dressing room, and an involuntary memory flashed before his eyes.

Erik had been too busy looking through the music sheets he had written for Christine. He should have made a quick right instead of a second right, and he had ended up at Carlotta's mirror instead of his angel's. When Erik looked through the glass to greet his angel he was met with Carlotta and her soon to be husband Piangi doing a certain - activity together. Erik swallowed the bile that rose in his throat, and he was very close to canceling his lesson with Christine that night on account of him being sick to his stomach and to suffer from the images of the both of them naked!

Thinking back on the account brought back Erik's hate for Carlotta. "That disgusting woman!" he spat through his teeth, stomping his boots against the stairs. "I am glad she is no longer with us," he said to a rat that was sitting on the railing of the stairs near the roof, a piece of bread in its dirty paws. Erik found the hidden button that opened the hidden door to the roof. Stepping outside, Erik filled his lungs with the crisp cool air.

"It will be winter soon," he said, admiring the view, "and once winter comes I may be able to take a stroll down the street without being stared at. I've always like the winter," he commented starring at the stars. "I look like every other man in his cloak and hat, and several times I was even able to go into a café! No one gave me a second glance. That was wonderful," he whispered in the air. The breeze caught hold of his words, and they were gone on the wind. His dream and the sound of Josephine's voice entered his mind, and this time he let himself listen and reason.

_"'There is another who mourns far more than you, one who suffers every day like you. Too long both of you have wondered in darkness and shadows,'_" he repeated. "Whose life is more horribly depressing and loathing than my own?" Erik growled."There is no one; no one is cursed like I am! '_Christine wasn't worth your fathering guidance,'_ the voice said_. _Ha! I do not believe that, she was only a child; she needed me. That is, until that pompous man came fluttering into the Opera house.

_"'Your new student, she awaits for you. She will not shun you; you must learn to trust yourself. Go to her, Angel of Music.'_ Angel of Music." Erik swallowed the lump that began to form in his throat. When he spoke it was barely above a whisper.

"I don't think that He will be coming back anytime soon. My dream said to trust myself, but trust myself with what? I do admit a companion is in need, if Ayesha was with me I would not need any one. My little lady, how I miss you, what was the last part? Something about allowing myself to have something...

"This whole ordeal irritates me so!" Erik bellowed, balling his fists. "If I would have stayed in my lair, I wouldn't have heard her sing! I wouldn't be here now and music wouldn't be drowning my every thought!" Erik's rage surged through his entire form, but one thought subsided his ranting.

"What if I do offer her lessons and she refuses me? What then?" He asked one of the angels that held the harp, the angels stone eye's stared back. "She had said that she did not trust me. How can I possibly think of asking it of her when I had put her through all that had happened?" He said, rubbing aimlessly at the back of his neck. "This will all be a waste of time: worthless and with no point."

_Trust will come in time... We must be patient..._

The voice of reason was back. "Blast! I am not a patient person!"

_You must learn. What's the worst thing that can happen?_

"Rejection, you son of a-!"

***

"Oh, ow," Josephine hissed after stubbing her slippered toe. The stairs squeaked under her feet as she made her way up the wooden staircase, finally reaching the top.

"Finally," she sighed, a little out of breath. "I thought those stairs would never end. Now, where to go from here? I heard a voice, of that I'm sure, but where did they go? These stairs lead to nowhere. Ugh! Where's the door?" Josephine growled under her breath when she did not find it. "I might as well sit and rest my legs before going back down."

Josephine sat down on the first step placing the candle at her side. The small flame whipped back and forth. "What on earth..." She looked down at the flame and then behind her, but she found nothing, no windows or door."Where is this breeze coming from? We are too high up to feel the breeze from down below."

Josephine placed her hand to cup the flame, and just then a light gust of wind blew at her hand. She reached out behind her, near the floor, and the breeze got stronger. It was then she saw what was blocking the wind. Josephine stood up and touched the wall that was before her, her fingers were met with thick cloth.

"Why would someone put this here?" She asked tugging the bottom half that was loose at her feet. "It's a door! Oh, I remember this! Meg said there was a door that leads to the roof; she said she would read up there. Why cover it though?" She asked, fingering the cold brass knob. Pushing the door open she was greeted with the cool embrace of Paris winds. Closing the door behind her, her eyes fell upon all of Paris. Josephine stepped down the small landing of stairs, unaware of the shadow that was on the far end of the parapet that blended with the statues.

"Oh, my, it's beautiful," Josephine said in bliss.

Holding her shawl tighter around her body, Josephine looked up towards the heavens where the full moon struggled to shine through the dark clouds. The stars were so bright and clear from the roof one could almost reach out and touch them. Josephine admired the dark violet sky; how she longed to see the endless glittering diamonds that shone so brightly before her. Her childhood memories came flooding into her mind before she could stop them, only this time they were more pleasant.

When Josephine was at the age of ten, her mother and father would lay in the grass in their garden in the summer nights. Being the cuddlesome little girl that she was, she would wiggle her way between her loving parents. Josephine and her father made it a rule that every night when they lay in the cool grass to count as many glittering stars as they could before losing count.

Josephine giggled to herself, "I would always get so frustrated with myself for losing count; I always had to start over."

Josephine felt the tightening in her chest and throat, and a bittersweet smile curled her lips. Inhaling a shaky breath, Josephine turned her thoughts elsewhere.

"Just a few more weeks and winter shall be here. It has been a little rainy this past week," she whispered, eyeing the puddles of rain on the roof. "All the better," she smiled. "I always loved the rain, as well as the sound of it, oh, and the smell of it!" She giggled.

"Maman and I used to always sneak out through the kitchen to play in the rain while papa was in his study reading," Josephine murmured, looking up at the sky."Once, papa came into the dining room and noticed that our lunch was not touched. Papa went looking for us and heard our giggling and laughter coming from outside! Papa was furious when we went into the dining room soaked!" Josephine laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Papa began to glare at us, but he could never hold the expression for long. The sight of us with our hair stuck to our faces, dresses dripping with water! My, goodness, his laughter left him before he could stop it."

"Oh, Dante, you're horrible!" Her mother had said. "Laughing at us ladies." Emily pretended to be crossed.

"Well, my dear wife, if you didn't look like a drowned cat I wouldn't be laughing!"

"Dante!" Emily gasped.

Josephine smiled at her memory. That night her father had played the piano as he did every night before she went to bed and sang her favorite song as a child.

"That was so long ago. I'd give anything to hear you play again papa. I miss it dearly."

Josephine's voice faltered. In her mind, she swayed slowly to the music her father played, remembering every music note to the aria. Although it hurt her to sing her favorite song without her father percent, she had begun humming to herself softly. Josephine felt her shawl fall from her shoulders and to her feet, but didn't pay any attention to it. She continued slowly swaying to the rhythm of her song.

***

Erik's attention was drawn out of his own thoughts by the sound of soft humming...

Or perhaps it is the wind? He thought, ignoring the sound.

The humming suddenly increased in volume, and Erik finally realized that he was not alone, and he immediately hid behind the closest winged horse that was near him. It was then that he realized it was the exact spot where he spied Christine and the boy she calls her husband. Taking a quick look, Erik was able to make out a woman's body, but the face remained in shadows... Erik was not in the mood for spying, but since he was up here, his curiosity got the best of him.

"Why would a woman be here of all places at this time of night?" He asked himself.

The humming had stop and turned into music. No words, only soft music. From the pitch of her voice, Erik heard that she was a soprano in range, and the way she hit the low and high notes was impressive. By the way she was swaying back and forth, Erik knew she was in her own world at the moment.

Intrigued, Erik waited patiently in order to see who the young lady was. It wasn't until the black clouds had passed over the white moon that the nightingale was revealed.

Erik's breath caught in his throat. "I should have known it was you, DeBeaux. Who else would chance coming up here alone at night!" Erik scolded silently behind the horse.

When Josephine's shawl fell to the floor revealing her white night shift that fit her like a second skin, Erik let his eyes traced every inch of the curves of her body.

"With the moon shining on you, child, you look rather, well, beautiful." Erik turned away pressing his flamed cheek against the cool marble horse.

Where in the hell did that come from?! He reprimanded himself.

When Erik turned back Josephine was dancing, dancing to the slow rhythm of the song she was singing. Her graceful limbs swayed back and forth. Spinning swiftly, her gown caught the wind and it fanned out at her feet. A blissful smile was settled upon her lips, and her hair fell from its bun at the top of her head, falling into place like waves down her back. When Josephine opened her mouth to sing, her words not only sent chills down Erik's spine, but melted some of the ice that surrounded his heart.

_"Spend all your time waiting for that second chance, for a break that would make it alright, there's always some reason to feel not good enough._

_And it's hard at the end of the day, I need some distraction,_ _Oh, a beautiful release. The memories seep from my veins, it makes me empty, and weightless. Maybe I'll find some peace tonight._

"_In the arms of the angel, fly away from here. From this dark cold life, and the endlessness that you fear. You were pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie, you're in the arms of the angel. May you find some comfort here." _

Ever so slightly, Erik had stepped down from the statue and eased his way over to Josephine, lost in the bliss of Josephine's voice and the meaning of her song. The statue of Apollo was the only object that was barricading her from him.

_"So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn there are vultures and thieves at your back._

_The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies that you make up for all that you lack, it don't make no difference, escape one last time. It's easier to believe in this sweet madness, all this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees."_

Before Erik had any time to react, a single tear had made its way from his eye down his masked cheek. "Never in my life have I ever felt this way as one sang; this one is truly special."

Erik turned from Josephine and used the base of the statue for support, for his legs felt weak beneath him. He gripped the statues edge willing his body to get a hold of himself. He inhaled deeply letting his breath out slowly. Erik tried very hard to think of something, anything to be rid of the unfamiliar emotions he was feeling - cursing Josephine was not helping either. So Erik put all his weight onto the statue and waited for Josephine to be done with her song, even though deep down he wished she would never stop.

"_In the arms of the angel, fly away from here. From this dark cold life, and the endlessness that you fear. You were pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie, you're in the arms of the angel. May you find some comfort here." _

As Josephine sang, she finally opened her eyes raising them towards the starry night, placing both hands on top of her heart_. _Josephine's song was softening to an end. _"You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here..."_

Suddenly feeling at ease, Erik dared not move until her song was over. Josephine was standing in the middle of the parapet with her hands still on her heart when her song ended.

Erik had opened his eyes when everything had gone silent. Looking over his shoulder, the young beauty stood alone on top of the roof, and he was very much visible if she were to turn around. Cursing under his breath, Erik quickly descended into the nearest shadow; thankfully, Josephine did not turn around. As Erik looked upon her, a ghost of a smile had spread across her lips, and her eyes were sparkling in the moonlight

Are you crying my dear? Erik wondered, focusing on her damp cheeks.

"You always told me to see the light in the darkness, papa, and I am trying my best. It is hard when both of you are so very far from me. I need you both right now."

Of course, Erik mused, many rich fops will do anything to be rid of the children. I'm sure that is what happened here.

"I shall just have to endure it; that's all I can do," Josephine said, searching for her shawl that had escaped her. She stood on the roof only for a moment longer until the air around her became unbearably cold. With a backwards glance, Josephine went up the small stairs and closed the door behind her.

"You were born to be a star, my dear. Who am I to stop you from finding your place in life?" Asked Erik, who finally came out of the shadows to stand where Josephine had sung.

"Soon my dear, very soon, we shall meet again. And when we do, it will be on better grounds, and things will be different this time; I will make sure of it. I shall give you a part of me, my knowledge for teaching, my guidance, my praise. My only hope is that you'll accept me, and what I offer you," he whispered, as he disappeared back into the darkness.

Through the dark and damp tunnels underneath the opera house, a shadows whisper of a song could be heard echoing throughout the labyrinth. But you must listen very, very closely not to miss it...

"You're in the arms of the angel, may you find comfort here...."


	11. Chapter Ten

A/N: Well here we are! A new chappy! I should warn you though: mild language and violence has it's part in this chapter. So grab some pop corn and your favorite soda and get comfie!

CHAPTER 10

Lying in bed, I stretched my arms above my head. I had slept rather well, which surprised me since I was used to my insomnia. Closing my eyes, I tried to recall my dream that had just faded from my memory. It was odd that I hardly ever remembered my dreams and yet I always remembered my nightmares. They were always filled with cages, blood, screaming, and rage. I shuddered.  
Sitting up, I rotated my neck until I heard it pop. I glanced at the clock I had made that was placed on the end table next to my bed. It read 10 o'clock in the morning; seeing as how I live underground, how could I possibly know if it is morning, you ask? Simple: I painted a sun on top of the numbers. It would show up on the small clock telling me that it is morning, and when it changed to night, after twelve hours, a moon would move in to replace it.

I slept in, I thought, replacing my mask.

I must have sat hunched over the organ for hours last night. Oh well, I didn't care. Since that night on the roof, my mind was flooding with music that needed to be released; it was only an amount of time before I gave in. That was weeks ago, though, and once I started to play there was no stopping me. I was no longer weak. Throughout the day I would drown myself composing; my new muse was so strong I wouldn't dare push it aside, not after so many years of doing so. Years of pushing it down, deep into the black depth of my soul, strangled to death and forgotten - not now, not anymore! My passion had returned to me. Music sheet after music sheet I would devour with my quill, and I had to borrow some from monsieur Reyer when I ran out of music sheets.  
With my composing all day, I'd also gotten into the bad habit of eating once a day again. I never had time to make myself a decent meal: a few slices of bread and cheese would hold me off till tomorrow evening.

"How bothersome it is to be human!" I mumbled, tying my robe closed. "To have to eat when hungry, drink when thirsty, bleed when cut, die... when you're left alone, unloved, unwanted... Ahem, I've gone off subject, what was I saying? Oh, yes, eating once a day..."  
At times, the growling in my stomach would get so intense that I would have to stop composing and eat something or I'd feel faint and light headed. In those cases, I would add a few slices of cold ham with my meal.

I was now done with my breakfast, and the pamphlet from last week's performance was in the middle of my desk. There wasn't many who came to the opening night, but there were enough patrons who were willing to keep my opera house open. I flipped the pamphlet open and read all the names of the ballerinas who performed that night; I found Josephine easily. She was a wonderful dancer and very talented. She was placed in the front row to perform, a great privilege for a ballerina. If she was to work a bit harder with her training, she could easily be a prima ballerina.  
"But that's not what I want for her. She is to be a singer. You will be," I mumbled, placing it back down.

_You were not able to take your eyes off her._

"How could I not? She was in the front of the stage the whole time?" I snapped. The Voices had been rather bothersome, more so than usual.  
I stood and went into my room to dress for the day. When I was done, I decided to make just a few adjustments to my composition that I finished last night. I was only supposed to make a few, but when I checked the time, it was already past noon. I was late for my observation with my student; I growled deep in my throat, getting my cloak.  
It was Wednesday. Madame Pierre let the girls go early for lunch and now the opera house was deathly quiet, save for a few murmurs and laughter echoing throughout the corridors. I spotted her easily walking with a small group of ballerina's; I noticed that her little blonde friend was not with her. I was sure they were joined at the hip. The small group went into the kitchen, but only Josephine came out a moment later with a sweet tart in her hand. I had thought about taking some for myself from the kitchen. I too have a love for sweets - chocolates mostly. Never having any as a child - wait - I take that back, I only had it once as a child. I remembered Sasha and I had found mother's chocolates and eaten them all. I realized then that sharing chocolates with a dog was not good for them - or myself. Two brown puddles were the proof of it.

Once Josephine got to the auditorium, she was done with her sweet tart and sat at the end of the stage. She pulled a small book out of the folds of her ballet frock and started reading, her legs dangled and swayed back and forth on the ledge of the stage. I sat in my box observing. Boredom was calling my name after the first 30 minutes had passed, and movement caused my eyes to move toward the red curtain on stage. I saw three girls huddled together who were looking over their shoulders towards Josephine with mischief in their eyes. Rehearsals would start again in another half hour; they were not supposed to be back until then.

"What are you three up to?" I wondered aloud.

They came out of the wings and stood right in the middle of the stage behind Josephine, who didn't pay them any attention. The tallest one spoke first.

"You know, Margot, there are some girls in the Corps De Ballet who don't belong here. Those like DeBeaux - she doesn't deserve to be in this opera house more than the rats that scurry at night!" boomed the girl with the black hair.

"Everyone knows the only reason why she got to be here is because she's monsieur Nathanael's mistress! It sickens me really," snickered the one with the red hair, "to know that they let trash like her into a well known and respectable place like that Populaire."

"I agree," said the one with black hair. "Rubbish like her, or that little blonde toad, doesn't deserve to be on a stage so noble, let alone with innocent femmes like us!"  
The two girls giggled to themselves while the other - with the long blonde hair - hung her head down in shame of her two friends.

If I hadn't been fuming in my seat, I would have chuckled at the ladies word of "innocent" to describe herself and the shrew standing next to her. I normally found their jealousy rather amusing and quite childish. Had it been someone else that was not my future protege , I might have even laughed! But since it was Josephine, I did not find it amusing at all. I had gotten rather protective over her as the weeks progressed.

Josephine had put her book down on her lap to listen to the two hens that were clucking to themselves. Once their laughter subsided, she spoke.

She turned around and quite solemnly said, "And to think I couldn't get my own room for our private meetings, or don't you find it odd that he hasn't promoted me to being the new prima ballerina yet?" Josephine sighed, dramatically. "I must not be a very good mistress; he is my first. I suppose I must try harder to please - whose mistress am I again? Ah, yes, I remember, Monsieur Nathanael, he's our new patron, oui?" The two girls looked at Josephine, mouth agape, and nodded.

"I thought so. Oh, since we're on the subject of being a loose woman. Veronique, dear, would you mind giving be some ideas on how to be more - how can I put this - 'experienced' since you do have more of it than I in that matter? Perhaps I can even take notes so I do not forget!" She clapped her hands together with false enthusiasm. "And then I can share them with Olivia! What do you say, Veronique?"

Shocked silence was her reply.

"No? Oh well, then." Josephine smiled sweetly and turned back to dangle her legs once more. She barely concealed the smirk that turned up the corner of her lips. Veronique's thunder-struck look and gaped mouth had to be pulled away by her red hair friend; the blonde tried very hard to stifle her laughter.

"So, she's witty?" I asked myself, as I watched Josephine silence the girl's gossip. I found myself having a sort of respect for the girl. Most of the other performers would have denied such an accusation, even if it were true, but Josephine, she didn't seem to care what was said about her. Not only that, but denying it would have done her no good. She simply made the idea utterly preposterous!

"Clever girl. Very clever, my dear," I whispered. I found myself smiling. I was actually proud of the girl for thinking so smartly.  
I wasn't sure when admiration for Josephine, or respect for the way she carried herself, turned to fondness, but turn so it did. Perhaps it was the growing influence of hearing a beautiful voice sing on the roof top, or the way she sang to herself while walking the hallways of the opera house when she was alone. I also found myself thinking of her while I wrote my music, imagining how her voice would sound as she sang my work. It only fueled my want to write more.

During the many weeks of observing her, I'd notice that her unique eyes would turn a light honey if she was in a good mood or dark amber if bad. I soon found myself regretting each night that I had to return to my lair; she and her little friend were quite entertaining. I found myself wishing that I could observe them just a little longer. Josephine was quite humble, I found, which was rare indeed. She was respectable to everyone, no matter their station; she seemed to never find it hard to apologize if she's in the wrong. I found her to be sincere when she spoke her opinion. I'd been doing my best to keep myself in check, not to make the same mistake as before. Thus far, I'd been doing very well, but I'm afraid the inevitable has happen; I began singing to her at night while she slept. I could not resist, I had to do something.

Flash back.

I was walking the grounds of my opera one night to clear my head, also to take a break from composing for my hands had started to cramp. I started when I heard a piercing scream from the woman's dormitory. I hurried to see what was amiss, and I overheard Fermin and Aundre talking about one of the female cleaning staff who had gotten violated by a member of my Opera house. The victim didn't get a good look at her attacker, and the only clue was a glimpse of a skull handled dagger. That was the weapon that was pressed into the necks to silence the women as he had his way with them; there had been more complaints coming from more woman as the days pass. I was there when the managers called all the men who were employed and interrogated all of them, but it was only a waste of time. The fiend was still somewhere in my opera house.

I hurried up the stairs and heard commotion coming from the other side of the woman's room. I went to a forgotten hallway and pressed the hidden button, opening part of the wall. Once inside, I climbed my way up the wall so I was able to see inside the room through a vent that was near the roof. Opening it, I saw Josephine crying on her bed, hugging her legs to her chest. Her blonde friend, Olivia, was hugging her as well.

"Hush now, dear, it is going to be alright. It was only a dream," she coaxed, wiping the tears from Josephine's face.

"Y-you don't un-understand Ol-olive. I-I saw th-their bodies! They-they both w-were decaying be-before my eyes!" Josephine sobbed.

"It was only a dream dear; it was not real."

"It-it s-seems like i-it. They were re-reaching for me, a-asking for my-my help! Th-they were c-calling for me!"

"I'm so sorry, Josephine," Olivia hugged her tighter, if it was possible.

"Oh, get over it and go to sleep Josephine!"

I looked over and saw the black haired girl sitting up in her bed with her arms crossed.

"You're keeping everyone up with your silly ranting! We all have to get up-"

Olivia looked over her shoulder at the black haired girl and glared. "Sh-shut up Veronique, let her be!" Olivia snapped.  
I raised an eyebrow. I thought this one was suppose to be the quiet one? I mused.

"Would you like to come and sleep in my bed? It's not big, but perhaps it will help you sleep better knowing someone's next to you?"

Olivia tried to smile at Josephine, but the smile was not returned. It took Josephine some time to reply to Olivia's request but she declined politely, saying something on the lines of, 'I tend to kick, while I sleep'

Time passed and Josephine calmed down from her nightmare. I closed the vent and climbed down to leave. I would check on her later, I thought.  
I resumed my stroll around my opera house, checking every dark corner and listening for any commotion, but all was quiet. I decided to go up to the roof for some fresh air; it had been too long since I'd seen the stars and took in the view. Once I felt my limbs relax, I decided to go back to my lair, and coming down the iron steps, my booted feet screamed with ache. A brandy sounded wonderful at the moment. The quick warming feeling was exactly what I needed. Come to think of it, I couldn't even remember the last time I had a brandy.

I was about to open one of the hiding doors to go home when I remembered my visit to Josephine. I was very tempted to just go home, but a nagging feeling was gnawing at me to check in on her. So I took my hand back from the hidden button, turned and made my way back to Josephine. The sight before my eyes disturbed me when I open the vent and saw Josephine still awake in bed. She was still in the sitting position hugging her legs, rocking forward and backward very slowly. Her eyes were blank, staring at the darkness. Her hair was messed and her lower lip was trembling. The candle that was sitting on the window sill was flickering at her side; it threatened to go out. I stood there behind the wall for some time, waiting for her to lie down, but Josephine did not stop the rocking of her body nor did she let the flame die at her side. When the breeze from the window would take the candle's flame, she would quickly light the wick again with urgency, as though the darkness would swallow her whole if she did not. The purple shading under her eyes got darker as I stood there.

"You must be exhausted, Josephine. You must rest." I bit my tongue not wanting to say the next words, for I knew where it would lead the both of us. "I will help you fall asleep, child, but only this once. You will fall asleep in no time," I whispered as though she could hear me.

I made my voice sound as though it was coming from outside the door. I sang a Russian lullaby I had learned a long time ago. Josephine stopped rocking to listen. When she turned her heard toward the door, I knew I had her attention. I let my voice flow through the door and settle at her bed, but her reaction wasn't what I expected. Josephine blinked her eyes then leaned over to look under her bed; I did not stop singing. I could hear the smile in my voice while I sang to her; something I was not used to. When she came up, she rubbed at her eyes again then slowly lay down. As the lullaby continued, her eyes began to get heavy.

She was asleep before the lullaby was over. The next night, when I came to check on her, she was in the same position, the same blank look in her eyes. Of course I sang to her, and again she fell asleep listening to my voice. I went back the night after that only to find her waiting to hear the lullaby. I did not sing to her that night; I saw that there was nothing wrong with her so I went home. I found out when I did not sing to her that night, she stood up half the night waiting for it. She fell asleep eventually and woke up the next morning late, Pierre was livid with her. I came to her that night; again she was waiting, fighting her sleep.

End of flash back...

"And now I must sing to you my dear for you to get a proper night sleep. Perhaps I should switch to music. Yes, I shall bring my violin and play for you," I murmured, eyeing her from my box.  
Veronique was on the opposite end of the stage, but I was still able to see the sneer on the twisted face she was making. I chuckled as I rose from my seat, opening the door to my box and closing it behind me.

As I walked down the corridor, I strained my ear so I wouldn't surprise anyone as I came around the corner. I was able to see the grand foyer from where I was standing. A young lady was being rushed into the manager's office by the head maid of the staff, and the young lady was clearly upset. Before the door to the manager's office closed, I was able to see the back of the young ladies dress- it was torn- she was another victim. I took the quickest route to get to the manager's office, and when I arrived, they had already started discussing the matter and I had missed the beginning.

"Non, m-monsieur Andre, I-I was not able to s-see who it was!" The young lady sobbed into her hands.

"Where were you when it happened my dear?" asked Firmin.

"I-I was washing the l-laundry in the back room next to the k-kitchen," she hiccupped, wiping her face. "I was b-bent over the basin when I-I felt a cold bl...bl..." The young lady swallowed, fighting for her words. "A cold bl-BLADE! A blade was pressed against my neck." The young lady burst into hysteria, clutching at her face. The head maid pulled her into her arms.

"He-he said if I made a sound he would cut my throat!"

"Then what happened?" Andre urged.

"Andre, please, can't you see she's upset!"

"Do you want another young lady to barge in and tell us they have been raped as well, Firmin?!"

"He-he didn't get that far, Monsieur," chirped the young lady; she couldn't have been older than 16.

"I was able to grab a broken broom stick and swing hard at the side of me where his face was; I hit him in the face. He then knocked me down, and when I got up he was gone and drops of blood were on the floor in the laundry room, Monsieur. And," she sniffed, "he took my wages for last week." Fresh tears made their way down her face.  
"I needed that money for mama's medicine..."

"I'm so sorry, Madeline. I thought your mother was getting better?" The young lady gave a slow shake of her head, 'no'.

"Well, you did a very brave thing my dear," said Andre.

"Now all we have to do is look for one of the men who has an injury that is shaped like a broom stick!" Firmin laughed; no one joined him. "Ahem..." He cleared his throat, sitting awkwardly at his desk.

So the fiend is now attacking during the day, I mused. I felt my blood getting hot with rage. This could have happen to Josephine -she is always wandering on her own!

"If anything like this happens to her-" I gripped the pipe that was next to me," I will personally end his life!"

When I looked back into the room, the young lady - Madeline - was leaving with the head maid. I wanted to get more detail and if I stay here I wouldn't get anything from these two fools. I followed them.

Through the walls, I could barely hear the muffled voices. Thankfully they stopped towards the back entrance where the staff comes and goes. I passed through the closest wall to hear better, they both were beyond the door before me.

"Are you going to be alright, Madeline? You sure you don't want me to walk you home?"

"Oui, I'm sure," she whispered.

"If you want to talk, I'm here cherie."

"Merci, Samantha, but I just want to forget about everything that happen."

I sighed hard. "So much for getting more details."

"As you wish. Here, turn around so I can fix the back of your blouse. I don't want your mother seeing you like this."

"You won't tell her what happened, will you?"

"Of course not, my dear. She is going through too much as it is. Now, come, turn around."

The older woman untied the apron that was around the young ladies small waist and hung it on the closet doorknob. I opened the door ever so slightly, and when both backs were turned I took the apron and pulled the paper bills that I kept in my coin pouch and stuffed all the bills I had into her pocket. I quickly put it back before they noticed, and their footsteps started and faded down the hall. I was not sure why I did it, but I did. Perhaps I felt sorry for her, perhaps not. That pompous ass who assaulted her had no right to take what little money the opera house gives!

***

I was now staring down from the flies; Josephine had resumed her position at the end of the stage with her book. They were released from rehearsals hours ago; it is getting late, and she hadn't moved from her spot. I felt irritable and frustrated. I could feel my lips pull back into a sneer every time I thought of what the poor girl had to go through. What got my blood boiling was that instead of seeing Madeline's form struggling, I saw Josephine's, and I could feel the lust for blood! I knew I must release this anger or I would do something I would regret later. That was the reason I was up here on the flies.

I removed my cloak and jacket, hanging them over the rope that held the flies in place. I scanned the many ropes that were before me, choosing one that was five feet away. I dove off the fly, gripping the thick rope and hoisting myself up. Once I got to the top, I let myself fall halfway down. I quickly grabbed another rope and repeated the exercise over and over. Occasionally, I would glance at Josephine, just to make sure she was safe; she was still reading her book. Higher and higher I pulled myself up the rope, and I could feel the sweat on my brow and under my mask. I was so focused on what I was doing even though my gloved hands were screaming with throbbing pain. But I pushed it aside; I was not ready to stop.  
As time passed and I pushed myself harder, the sweat from my brow got too uncomfortable and my mask began to slip from its place. I finally swung myself to the fly that I started from, landing in a crouch placing both hands before me to steady myself. When I looked down all I saw was an empty stage. Josephine was gone.

"Merdi!" I hissed, grabbing my cloak and jacket leaving the flies to search for her. "Just when I had gotten my temper to simmer down, you go and wander!" I growled stepping into the shadow of the first floor. When I looked up, I saw a shadow passing by."There you are."

I took the iron stairs this time. I went up, quietly following the shadow; it was headed for the woman's dormitory, disappearing around the corner. When I got to the corner of the corridor, there was no one insight. I could not have missed her going up the stairs! I thought, clenching my teeth together.  
I soon understood why I did not see Josephine. The shadow I was following did not belong to her and whoever it was was hiding behind the door across from the women's Water Closet. Just then, a young woman with sopping wet hair stepped out of the Water Closet in a robe, clutching a small book in her hands along with a toiletry bag. The small book slipped from her fingers and onto the floor, and when she turned, my heart stopped in my chest.

Josephine turned and picked up her book, placing it into her robe pocket. As Josephine descended up the stairs, the shadow came out and started following her slowly. He then glanced over his shoulder where I was hiding in the shadows. A thin red gash from his hair line to his cheek bone was visible on the left side of his face, and my eyes widen in shock. He then pulled out a short dagger, on which a smiling skull was visible. He was going after Josephine, and she had no idea what was coming toward her. I felt the lust for blood again, and I felt it all over me; I wanted HIS blood! I quietly followed him, images from Persia flashed before my eyes; the Shah's assassin was taking over my body. Every sense was now alert and ready to strike. I instinctively went for my cat gut lasso only to feel nothing but my vest. I had left it in my desk! I growled low in my throat; I would have to move fast so she would not hear.

Josephine was half way towards the room; he was five feet from her, and I was right behind him. The blood pumped hard in my ears. When I grabbed him, one hand was on his mouth the other around his shoulders. He began to struggle and the floor boards squeaked. I stole a glance at Josephine, who stopped in her tracks. I yanked hard, bringing him into the shadows, and we disappeared before she saw us. Once she was safely into the women's dormitory, I knew she was not able to hear us, and I spoke to him then.

"That monsieur would have been a very bad idea- and a very wrong woman to asult!" I hiss, with one fluant thrust of my knee to his groin he was on his knee's. "SHE IS MINE! And now you shall be punished!"

***

"Stop fighting me, fiend, for you will not win!" I growled as I pulled him along my labyrinth.

"Go to hell! Let me go you son of a-"

I put my hand over his mouth, clicking my tongue." Such language is not necessary; it will only make me want to kill you sooner rather than later. And to be honest, I rather it be later; I want to have a bit of fun first before I kill you," I said casually, throwing him into the gondola.

"Do not try and pull your bindings off again, Monsieur," I added, "this is your last warning." He did not listen to me of course, so I bent him over the boat and pushed his head into the lake water. He kicked and struggled but it did nothing against my strength. Until I was done counting to ten, I pulled him back up.

"Now, are we done fighting?" The only reply I got was gasps of air and coughing."I'll take that as a 'yes' then."

"Wh-what do you want with me?! I have done nothing wrong!"

"Such lies you've spun yourself. When one has spun so many, one tends to get tangled and caught in them."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he spat; the smell of liquor was strong on his breath.

"You will find out soon enough."

"Guh!" He struggled. "Let me go!" He twisted and turned on the floor of the boat, making it rock.

"Do you want a taste of the lake again? If you would, I will gladly oblige to your request! Good, now sit still!"

I turned left instead of going straight; taking this rout would take me to the torture chamber much quicker. As I tied the rope, I contemplated what to do with him; I thought about putting him in the rotating mirrors with the iron tree and noose. But I disregarded that one for it was too slow for my mood; I wanted him to suffer at my own hands.

_Yes, we want his blood, feel it stick to our fingers.._. The Voice of destruction purred in my head. For once I welcomed their company.

_  
To smell the salty-rust-scent surrounding us! See it ooze from his BODY!_

Patience, I reassured. We will get there.

My hands began to shake with anticipation. Once we docked, I grabbed hold of his hair, pulling him off the boat. He yelled in protest, but that didn't stop me - I pulled harder- and I opened the door, pushing him in and slammed the door shut.

"Where are we? I can't see a thing."

"You'll soon find out."

I lit a match, lighting the many candles around my torture chamber. As the last candle was lit, I turned and watched as realization settled on his features. The door to my right was the rotating mirrors; I saw him eyeing the small window where the stairs lead. In the middle of the room held many other torture devices my twisted mind had created, but the one I was going to use was the Flat Table.

"Pardonnez-moi," I said, stepping over him. I locked the Flat Table so it would fall back when I pulled it up. Once I heard it 'click' I pulled him up and on to the flat surface.

"Now, do you see these shackles at your head? Good, now I want you to clasp your wrists in them, do I make myself clear? And don't try to run, just do what you're told," I ordered, pressing his blade into his own neck. Once his hands and legs were secure, I pulled the lever so the table moved upright facing me.

"What is your name?" I asked removing my gloves. He did not answer me so I calmly walked over and introduced him to my fist.

"I WILL NOT ASK AGAIN!"

"Nigal!" he spat out, blood leaked from his bottom lip.

"And how old are you, Nigal?" Again he said nothing, when I raised my fist up again he flinched and blurted, "25."

"Twenty Five. hmm. Why are you assaulting the women who work in my opera house?" I asked, ripping the front of his dirty shirt open.

"Your-your opera hou-"

"Answer me!" I demanded, punching him in the stomach. He groaned, letting his head fall forwards.

"I-I assaulted no one! They were asking for my attention -every one of the- they wanted me. They all did." He sneered.

"What makes you think they wanted you?" I snapped.

"What's not to want?" he chuckled dryly.

"And how many women to be exact?"

"Twelve." He smiled a bloody grin. His blonde hair was sticking to his sweaty face; his big nose did not fit his face, and his brown eyes looked almost black. His gangly limbs would be easy to break, I mused darkly.

"What did you do with the money you stole from Madeline?"

"I've stolen lots of money from this place and from many women. Do you think I'm going to remember their names?" He laughed, but his laughter stopped when my fist met his face once more.

"The child you tried to rape in the laundry room you bastard!" I was grabbing at his shirt, my face inches from his.

"Ah, yes, I remember her; the one who got away." He chuckled to himself, and I tried very hard not to break his neck right then.

"I spent it in the red light district. I know this fine whore there; I can put in a good word for you, if you want? She's very talented, might even take you in the dark if your mask doesn't scare her."  
He grinned a toothy grin.

I felt the blood pumping through my veins again. I turned from him and removed my jacket and waist coat. I then went to one of the many cabinets that held my _tools_, and I chose the thickest blade I had for a dagger. When I turned I stabbed it into the small cleaning table that was next to me.

"That won't be necessary; I'm not one for whores - dirty things they are," I said, removing my mask and placing it on the table as well. His gasp of horror only fueled my desire for his blood to spill at my feet, but I was being patient.

"Mon dieu! Never mind, I don't think all the money in the world will buy a whore to take you! Your hidi-" Before he could finish his sentence, I grabbed the dagger and budded the handle against his jaw.

"You better brace yourself, Monsieur," I said, gripping at his hair, "because this is really going to hurt!"

"W-Who the hell a-are you?" he managed to ask, spitting out blood and some of his teeth. I felt myself smile a dark, wicked smile.

"I am the Phantom of the Opera!" I bellowed, gripping my blade and slicing it across his exposed chest. His piercing scream was music to my ears. I sliced at him again and again and again, grinning like a mad man, asking him if it felt good. I cut across is abdomen, his chest, his arms, and even at his thighs. I debated cutting of his sixth 'limb' between his legs, but even I'm not that cruel. I laughed to myself. Tempting, though.

His pleas did not stop and it didn't affect me; his wails for mercy fell upon deaf ears. Twelve times I sliced at him. Twelve deep slashes for twelve women who he scarred. After, I got salt to throw at his chest where I cut him, rubbing it in deep. The screaming didn't stop there; I was having far too much fun.

"You- you monster," he mumbled coughing up blood.

"It is not I who is the monster, Monsieur, it is you," I said, wiping the blood that was on my dagger, then placing it back where I took it from.

"Wh-why me..?"

"You are the monster who roams the halls of my opera house, searching for innocent women to prey on! I've dealt with your kind before - a stage hand - I hung him myself for doing what you were doing. Not any more: your life is in my hands now, boy."

He threw his head back, coughing and choking on his own blood.

"I've heard about y-you. You b-burnt down the Opera H-house."

"And I'll do it again, if that means keeping dogs like you away!" I lied. He tried to laugh, only to choke again.

"Y-you b-burnt it down b-because you g-g-got rejected by that s-singer, she went w-with that Vicomte. W-whores tend to d-do that."

I kicked him hard below his belt. "I wouldn't say things like that if I were you," I growled.

"Ha!(cough) How w-was the s-soprano w-whore? I'm s-sure she was g-good enough to get-" I hit him hard in the face, breaking his nose. I did not stop until his head lolled forwards, and I hit the Flat Table behind his head missing his face.

"I've had a lot of fun Nigal," I growled pulling his head up to face me, his eye rolled behind his head."But I'm afraid it is time for you to say goodnight."

I took his dagger and held it far back, thrusting it into his chest where his heart should have been. I felt it grind against his muscles and bone. Once his last gurgle of a breath stopped, I let go of the dagger. I stepped back to look at my victim and the predator of all those innocent woman who he scared for life; it was over, and he was dead.

***

I was behind the wall of the manager's office waiting for them to arrive; I checked the crack in the wall that gave me the perfect view of the whole room, but it was still empty.

"Why of all days are you both late?!" I snapped, punching the wall before me. I regretted it immediately after, and my sprained hand throbbed with pain. I sprained it when I punched the Flat Table when that moron's head fell forwards! Just then, the doorknob rattled and the clinking of keys could be heard. Andre and Firmin were having a jolly laugh as they walked into their office, closing the door behind them. All laughter was gone when they saw the body of Nigal Thomas seated in their guest chair at Andre's desk.

"Mon dieu, Firmin, who is that?!"

"How am I supposed to know?" Firmin gagged seeing the dried blood. "He has a burlap sack over his head!" Andre walked in front of the body and saw the note that I had placed in the bodies lap.

"Firmin."

"Oui?"

"Firmin."

"I said, yes?"

"Firmin."

"What is it you fool?!"

"Th-th-th-there's a n-n-n-n-note on his lap!" Andre pointed. Firmin joined him in front of the body and saw the note.

"Well, pick it up Andre."

"Wh- me?! You pick it up!"

"He's at your desk!"

"I don't care!"

"Fine, fine, I'll get it." Firmin snatched the envelope with two fingers, and then wiped them on Andre's jacket once the letter was in his other hand. When they saw the grinning skull, they both loudly gulped.

"Well, open it!"

Firmin glared at Andre; breaking the wax seal, he read it out loud.

_"Gentlemen, bonjour to you both! It has been too long since I've had the pleasure. I see that my Opera House has come along nicely.  
I tip my hat to you both, and since I am feeling quite generous these days so I will not ask for my allowance. That is until my Opera House is up to its full glory! As you can see by this letter, I am alive and doing well, and no, Firmin, this is no joke. I am alive, the man before you is Monsieur Nigal Thomas; he is the one who has been stalking the women in my Opera House. If you will lift up the sack, you will see the gash where Mademoiselle Madeline hit him with the broom stick-"  
Firman gulped and looked at Andre, -"_

"You do it, Andre."

"Do what?"

"Pull the burlap sack off his head!"

"I will not! And it's not only on his head - it's covering the top half of his body!" Andre argued his point.

"Fine! Hold this." Firmin handed the letter to Andre, and began tugging the top of the sack from the bodies head. Andre read on.

_"-If you will look down at his chest you will see the skull dagger he used as his weapon-"_

Finally, the burlap sack came off the body, and both Andre and Firmin's faces turned green. I found myself smiling at their state.

"Mon dieu, I remember him, Firmin. He's that stagehand from America."

"He's dead."

"Indeed, what else does the note say?"

_"Now, I do not want you to throw a 'Thank You' ball on my behalf; it will cost you far too much money, and I am not one for balls and galas. You remember the Masquerade Ball,  
but I will call upon you both if, and when, I need the favor to be returned to me. Now, I'm sure I've taken too much of your time, gentlemen. Until next time, I remain your obedient servant.  
O.G."_

"Firmin?"

"Yes?"

"He is mocking us, isn't he?"

"Yes, I believe he is."

"What do we do with him?" Andre pointed toward the body.

"Call for the Armed Guards."

"Yes, yes, of course!" Andre shuffled out the door with Firmin on his heal.

I turned from the crack and slid through the passage way. All the while, I felt a smile from ear to ear on my lips. I could rest easily tonight without worrying about Josephine's safety; I was sure everyone else would soon feel the same way. No one touches what I possess and lives to tell others about it. I am the Phantom of the Opera! And this is my domain.

A/N: So what do you think? Please R&R!

PS: Chapter update might slow down because of enternet problem I'm having=( I'll do my best to update ASAP I promise!


	12. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Woo! Finally I get to post! Alrighty! Since you all have been patient and have been leaving awesome reviews I have desided to post two new chapters! Please R&R!

Chapter Eleven

Last month, the managers, Andre and Firmin, asked all who were employed to gather in the grand foyer for an announcement. This had to have been very important, for we were all pulled from our places on stage. Once everyone was gathered there, Monsieur Andre announced that the fiend who was assaulting all the women was finally caught and had been "taken care of." When Andre said this, his face had a tint of green on his flushed face. The crowd around me applauded in relief. I looked around confused; I had no idea such things were happening before me! I had looked to Olive, who was next to me, and whispered what Monsieur was talking about. She gave me an odd look and then explained what had happened.

My mouth dropped open in shock - women were getting hurt and assaulted, and I had no clue. It scared me a little. A few weeks had passed and I'd noticed that ever since the announcement, the opera house had a sense of calmness throughout each and every corridor. There was no more scurrying around the halls and corridors with fear. The reason for my unawareness: the dreams. I had been having horrible nightmares almost every night. They had gotten more vivid and gory as the nights passed. It was the same dream practically all the time; it had frightened me greatly, and I found myself dreading sleep.

The bodies of my dead parents lay at my feet in a dark room. They crawl at me, calling my name and asking for help to be saved. The fifteen-year-old me in my dream is scared stiff, and the decaying body's of my mother and father begin to cry blood for tears when I do not come to them. When I start running from them, they get angry with me, telling me 'I've been a bad girl and I must be punished'. Whenever I get a glimpse at their faces, the skin is pulled across - almost sagging - from their faces. I run throughout the unfamiliar darkness until I come to a dead end; in my dream, there is a window, but I am too short to reach it. When I turn, my parents are before me, shaking with rage. Before they attack me, I wake up screaming. I don't know why my dreams have turned so awful; it all started last month, and from there it hasn't stopped. Ever since then, I've been drowning my mind with books, reading one after another.

I would only stop when I was told to, which was from Mme. But the most wonderful thing has happened! At night, when I wake up from my nightmare, I hear a voice singing a song; it usually starts outside the corridor and then somehow I hear it on the side of my bed! Sadly, I cannot understand the words of the song or lullaby. I'm sure the words are in Russian, maman would sometimes sing in Russian, and some of the words sound alike. It's a miracle, really. As the nights came and left, I would hear the same song being sung. Then one night I heard nothing but music flowing through my door! The most beautiful song played from a violin floated and settled at my bed one night; I find that the music of the night helps me sleep and for that I am grateful.

I have not told any one of this; I'm afraid they will send me to an asylum! One night, Olive woke up to me humming along with the violin; I was positive she had to have heard the music, too. When I asked her, she rolled over and said, 'you're dreaming.' I knew then that I was the only one who heard it. I also found out later who the violinist was. The masquerade was coming to an end...

I sat up in bed and saw that none of the girls were there in bed; I made a face and looked at the small clock near the door. "6:45!" I gasped. "Bloody hell, I'm late!" I screeched jumping from my bed. "Olive, why didn't you wake me?!" I growled pulling my tights on my legs.

I was supposed to have been up and dressed a long time ago. By the time I was done, I had already missed breakfast, and the girls would be on stage stretching by now. Madame Pierre would be taking roll soon, making sure all the girls were in their places; this would be my third time being late! I opened the door and flew down the stairs. I gripped my stomach, willing the hunger pains to stop. On my way down the stairs, my ballet strings from my slipper got snagged and shredded because I was in too much of a hurry to tie them right.

I didn't notice until I felt something pull at my foot. Looking behind me I saw pink string trailing from the top of the stair down to the bottom.

"Mon dieu! What else can possibly go wrong now?!" I stomped my foot before removing my slipper.

I quickly ran back up stairs to look for some extra pairs that are kept lying around in case of this sort of thing. Once I got there, I saw a whole shelf full of slippers! I cursed under my breath and went forth for the search of a pair that fit.

"Non. Non. Too big, too small, this one is missing a tie, ERRR! I don't have time for this! I'm already twenty minutes late!"

I was losing my patience, and I was half way through the pile when alas I found a fitting slipper! Quickly tying it, I ran off for the stage as fast as I could. I only wished I could have stopped sooner than I did. A very flushed and heavy breathing me skid across the stage and bumped into a few girls. I then went into First Position - with my arms extended in front of me and feet behind one another. All eyes were on me until Madame Pierre stomped her cane against the floor to gather the girl's attention.

"As you were!"

The older woman walked slowly across the stage glaring at me for my tardiness; I cast my eyes down in response.

"Josephine, where were you?" Olive whispered.

"I slept in! Why didn't you wake me?"

"I did wake you! You mumbled something and said you'll catch up."

"Oh." I bit my lip. I bent down quickly to stretch my legs as much as I could. It was finally noon, and everyone from the chorus to the orchestra went their separate ways for a break and to get something to snack on. I was famished at this point - my head was spinning with pain, my hands shook, and my stomach wouldn't stop growling. I needed to eat something soon or I feared that I would faint. I only got about two steps away before the head mistress called me.

"Josephine DeBeaux, may I have a word with you si'l vous plait?"

I cringed, stopping dead in my tracks. I knew this was coming, I thought, biting my bottom lip. I slowly turned to see Madam Pierre with a cold stare in her green eyes. Her lips were in a thin line, and she seemed to be gripping her cane rather tightly.

"Y-yes, Madam Pierre?" I asked timidly.

"Come here, child." Pierre's tone was calm and low - it was rather intimidating - but with much hesitation, I obliged. She started questioning me once everyone was out of sight, but little did we know a certain pair of gray-blue eyes were watching.

"Why were you late this morning, Josephine?" barked Madame; she didn't wait until I could give an answer to speak again.

"I woke up-"

"WHAT time does rehearsals start?"

"Seve-"

"WHAT time did you arrive, Josephine?" Pierre asked in mid-sentence.

"Seven twenty...Madame," I managed a whisper.

"Precisely: seven twenty! First, it was five minutes after seven; after that, ten; now it is twenty! Miss DeBeaux!" Pierre's voice boomed throughout the theatre, and I flinched.

"It wasn't my fault, Madame," I declared. "I would have been on time, but my slipper tie got snagged and I had to search-" Madam Pierre held up her hand to silence me.

"This has happened too many times for me to ignore. Come the end of the week, I will have a letter sent out to your parents-" At the mention of my parent my lips started to tremble and my eyes watered with tears; that letter would never reach my parents. I looked up, willing the tears not to fall, but Mme didn't seem to take notice.

"-And once they've received that letter, I would like to have a response immediately!"

With that she turned on her heal. My whisper called her back. "That...won't be possible...Madame."

Madame Pierre ceased and swiftly turned around to face me. "And WHY is it not possible mademoiselle?" Madame shot back with her chin held high up in the air. I tried to explain but all I had in response was mumbling.

"Come, come now, child." She hit her cane against the floor. "I do not understand gibberish."

"They're dead Madame - my parents - they. They are dead." I knew my eyes would be a dark amber now, but I didn't bother fighting my tears; they fell freely now after having to repeat myself twice.

"My mother died three years ago from influenza....later that year...my-my father died in a riding accident..."

I tried to speak around the emotion, but my voice still cracked. My hands had balled into fists from anger and mourning. I was visibly trembling now. Don't make me go through this again, I thought aimlessly. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry... Madam Pierre's eyes softened. There was talk about her having a still born a few years back; I was sure she too knew what it was like to lose someone she loved.

Madam Pierre swallowed hard, "Any aunts or uncles, perhaps?" Her tone was softer this time. I felt my shoulders drop, and then I slowly shook my head. My head was bowed down, and I heard Madame move closer. When she spoke, her voice was gentle.

"Do you have any brothers...sisters to go home to?"

"No, Madame. No brothers, no sisters."

"Who will you go home to when the holidays comes, ma petite?"

"....I have no home, Madame... I'll...be staying here." Pierre pursed her lips together. Had she known of my parents death, I'm sure she would have never brought it up.

"Josephine...dear I'm sorr-"

"Don't be!" I spat out angrily. "You didn't know...nobody knows I'm an orphan here." I began to pace back and forth across the stage, trying to distract myself; a long silence followed afterwards. Pierre decided to change to subject to lighten the mood.

"Why don't you get yourself something to eat, hmm? You must be hungry. We'll talk about this another time. Now off you go then, go on."

I didn't move; I stared at the flies above me. When I didn't respond, Pierre took to comforting me by laying a hand on my shoulder. I merely shrugged it away. At the state that I was in, I didn't want to be touched and Pierre realized it.

"Perhaps you should lie down a bit, Josephine," Pierre suggested. "You still have time to do so, it will help calm you. I'll see you in a little while."

And with that Pierre was gone, leaving me alone. I couldn't handle what I was feeling; I cradled my head in my hands, silently crying. I tried as hard as I could to forget what had just taken place, but images of my mother ill and pale in bed kept flashing before my eyes. My father found her later that night, her body already cold. Then it was papa. I whimpered, stumbling to one knee on the floor, my hands still on my head. Papa had told me he would return soon, but he never did. I was the one who found his broken body near the horses stable; there were tears still visible in his eyes. He was suffering...

With a small cry, I bolted from the stage and into the wings, opening the first door that was closest: the prima donna room. There, I let myself fall on the old divon, burying my face in my arms, crying helplessly. I didn't bother pushing the pain aside like I had always done nor did I punish myself for crying like a child. I let everything out that was kept so tightly inside my mournful heart...

"W-why did you have to leave me alone!"I sobbed, pushing myself up into a sitting position. I hugged my legs trying to find comfort while I rocked back and forth. "Mama, wh-why did you have to get sick?...Papa! Why did you have to go riding that day?! What did I do to deserve this?" I asked, hoping to get an answer. "Someone tell me, please! I was always a good person, come back to me please...please...please come back!"

I pleaded, holding myself a little tighter. I heard the childish tone in my voice; it didn't sound like me at all.

"I'll be good, I promise! I won't spill my milk at dinner - I'll be a good girl," I promised." I'll do everything right...I'll be your little girl forever! Just come back to me, please! Please! Don't leave me here alone!"

At that moment something clicked, and I felt as though I was two people at once. When I stood up, I could see myself still seated on the divon alone in the room crying like a baby. I hated to cry sometimes; I would never stop, and I felt ashamed of it. I hadn't realized I started pacing the room until I started stumbling on my own two feet; I didn't know if I wanted to weep, scream, or tear everything apart. I was so confused and angry, and my vision was blurred from my tears, so I decided to do all three. With an anguished cry, I threw everything off the vanity in my fury. I picked up the vanity mirror and threw it across the room. The glass shattered everywhere.

I broke everything and anything I could get my hands on; I tipped over the settee and the divon and even shredded La Carlotta's portrait. I destroyed everything. I finally fell to my knees, exhausted and trembling; my expression was unreadable, and the fire in my eyes was now dim. My body was numb all over, and I felt nothing but the dull ache in my heart and the sad realization that I would never see my parents again in this lifetime. Now I was nothing but a shell that was once a young vibrant woman.

"I am now replaced with a lost, broken child who doesn't know what to do with her life." I sat there on the floor staring at nothing of importance until my eyes fell upon a large piece of glass. With a shaking hand, I took the piece and held it within my grasp, contemplating what I wanted to do for many years when the darkness succumbed to me. Everything made sense now as I gripped the thin shard of glass. Letting one last sob of defeat emerge from my lungs, I pressed the glass into the flesh of my wrist, just enough to break the skin.

In spite of everything, the pain felt pleasant, and little drops of blood slid down my hand and past my fingertips onto the carpet. It had been a long time since I'd felt this peaceful... Before I could do any more damage to myself, my ears perked up to the intoxicating melody that I heard and knew so very well. I couldn't explain the sensation that came over me - one moment, my heart was filled with grief and pain, and then my mind was blank, just as it always was when I heard that faint melody...

A ghost of a smile was upon my pale lips; the voice that would play the music of the night could be heard all round me. The song was calming, comforting, and reassuring. It flowed through me, warming my body like wine flows through your veins after consuming a glass, erasing the pain and easing the tension from the body that huddled on the floor. I felt the glass slip from my fingers when I closed my eyes. I let myself get lost in the angelic voice. As the singing got louder - stronger - in the room, the voice started calling for me softly.

"Josephine....Josephine..."

In a trance, my eyes fluttered open, "Yes...I'm here."

"Do you want me to take the pain away, Josephine?" the beautifully deep voice asked. I nodded once, getting to my feet.

"Do you want me to be your guide, your guardian, Josephine?"

"Yes... Stay by me, never leave me..."

"Do you not want to be alone ever again, Josephine?"

"Y-yes...please..." I stammered. I felt fresh, hot tears slowly sliding down my amber eyes.

"I'll do anything...just please make the pain stop," I pleaded desperately.

"Anything?" purred the voice.

"Anything."

"Look at your reflection in the mirror child..."

"The mirror?" I looked to my right, and before my very eyes, the full length gilded mirror slid open, revealing a shadow who owned the angelic voice. Swirling mist floated from the mirror and rested around my body. The flickering of candle light shone brightly behind the shadow that was in front of me. I stared wide eyed at him. I took a step towards him, and the glass underneath my slippers made a loud, crunching sound. I was almost near the man wearing the white mask.

I never broke eye contact with his grey-blue eyes. He stood before me, waiting patiently. I should have known better. Of course it would be him. Everything made sense now. This whole time, it was he who I heard singing songs in my head while I slept. It was Erik.

"Come." A gloved hand was held out to me, and without any hesitation, I took Erik's hand and was led through the mirror.

A/N: For those of you who has never lost the one you love it can be very difficult, in Josephine's case she never fully mourned for her parents loss. When one botles their pain and sorrow it tends to blow up out of nowhere, just thought I would clear that up. Now on to Erik!


	13. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Here is our Erik just like I promise! FYI when Erik has his flash back about his past and his mother I didn't go by the book or movie, I put my own little spice to it=) please R&R! Who ever does gets a HUGE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE! With a huge glass of milk OR if you don't like milk then you can have soy milk! Ok shutting up!

Chapter Twelve

In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came...

I was seated in my box, the drumming of my gloved fingertips against the padded arm chair and the bouncing of my leg were the only things keeping me from pacing.

"Where is she?" I gritted my teeth. "It's already past seven, and you are supposed to be on stage now, Josephine!" I snapped, running a hand through my hair. "This is the third time child. Am I going to have to create a special clock just to wake you up on time?" I grumbled, pinching the bridge of my nose.

Suddenly, I heard props falling and a few girls tumbling to the floor. I looked down and saw Josephine - whose face was flushed red and out of breath - who automatically went to stand in first position on stage. She ignored the two girls she knocked over, who I recognized to be Veronique and Margot, and continued to stare straight ahead of her. I sighed in relief. Now that she was in place, I could relax.

I watch their rehearsals mostly keeping my eyes on Josephine; who moved across the stage effortlessly and gracefully. As the music flow through my theater I closed my eyes tapping my finger to the rhythm of the orcasta. I remain that way for the rest of the morning, when I heard the music stop; I open one eye. Every one in rehearsals was taking there break; I didn't bother moving I was too relaxed and comfortable where I was. I closed my eyes stretching my arms above my head; I heard my back pop in several places then slumped back against my chair.

I pulled my pocket watch out and fingered the initials on the clasp - R. Firmin- I felt the smirk on my lip; it was noon already. Every one will have an hour to do what every they please until they have to return to the stage. Voices from down below caught my attention, looking down I saw Mme. speaking to Josephine. Josephine did not look very well...

"WHAT time do rehearsals start?"

"Seve-"

"WHAT time did you arrive, Josephine?"

"Seven twenty... Madame," Josephine whispered.

"Precisely: seven twenty! First, it was five minutes after seven; after that, ten; now it is twenty! Miss DeBeaux!"

I gripped the arm rest tightly. I didn't like the way this old crow was interrogating Josephine!

"You, Madame, have no right to speak to your students in such a way!" I growled. I felt my lips pull over my teeth in a sneer. "I will speak with Firmin and Andre, Madame. Perhaps finding another Head Mistress is in order."

I stood up from my seat, almost knocking it down. Grabbing my cloak, I headed toward the door. The pain I heard in Josephine's voice when she spoke froze me into place.

"They're dead Madame - my parents - They. They are dead. My mother died three years ago from influenza... later that year... my-my father died in a riding accident..."

I felt my cloak slip from my fingers. I now understood why Josephine cries out for her parents in her dreams: her parents are dead. When I turned back toward the stage, Josephine's shoulders were slumped and her head was bowed down; her arms were stiff and at her side, her small hands formed into fists.

"Who will you go home to when the holidays come, ma petite?"

"...I have no home Madame...I'll...be staying here."

"Josephine...dear I'm sorr-"

"Don't be! You didn't know...nobody knows I'm an orphan here."

I observed Josephine closely - something was very wrong. She began to pace back and forth across the stage in a sort of frenzy; this sort of act was not like her. She wouldn't stay in one place for every long, her small fist clenched and unclenched over and over, and it looked as though she was trying not to hyperventilate. Pierre then changed the subject, and her tone had changed as well to a softer pitch. When Pierre approached Josephine, the look on her face was a look of utter fear, as though Pierre was trapping her, even though she was merely standing in front of Josephine.

This was beyond strange. When Pierre tried to comfort Josephine, she shrugged her hand off of her shoulder. Why did her rude response make me smirk? I wondered, folding my arms across my chest.

"Perhaps you should lie down a bit, Josephine," Pierre suggested. "You still have time to do so; it will help calm you. I'll see you in a little while."

Once Pierre left, my eyes went back to Josephine, who was visibly shaking. She placed both hands on the sides of her head as though she was in pain. When she fell to one knee, I was startled, and I did not want her to fall and injure herself. Suddenly, Josephine shot up and ran off stage, and a door slam shut shortly after. There was only one room that was closest to the stage and that was the prima donna room.

***

Once I approached the two-way mirror, I saw Josephine curled up tightly on the divon. I couldn't believe the sight that was before my eyes. Was this the same young woman who had bravely come down to my lair? I was beside myself watching her; she didn't move or say anything for quite some time, but when Josephine did speak, her voice reminded me of a child. A child who was lost and crying for the parents; I supposed the circumstances were similar.

"W-why did you have to leave me alone! Mama, wh-why did you have to get sick?...Papa! Why did you have to go riding that day?! What did I do to deserve this?" She wept, sitting up to hug her legs. Again, she started rocking back and forth, like she had the first night I sang to her.

"Someone tell me, please! I was always a good person, come back to me please...please...please come back! I'll do everything right...I'll be your little girl forever! Just come back to me please! Please! Don't leave me here alone!"

I sighed hard against the glass to where my breath became a small fog; I let my forehead rest upon it as well for the glass was cool. I knew her pain all too well, her anguish, her sorrow; I knew her loneliness. Loneliness was my only companion. Memories from my childhood flashed before my eyes, images of my mother when she had sold me to the gypsies at the age of seven. I thought those memories were forgotten forever, and now they were fresh in my mind, as though it had just happened. How hard I had cried for her, my mother, while the filthy man dragged me from her.

I was never allowed to go outside, and I wasn't allowed near the windows on the first floor either. If I was around my mother, I must have my mask on; if I didn't, she would beat me. This face had poisoned my life, this face that had earned my mother's fear and anger. My first scrap of clothing was used to create a mask - unfeeling, unemotional mask - and perfect. I learned at a young age to never take my mask off before anyone, save for Sasha. My best friend and dog I ever had, Sasha had died from a stab wound.

When the kids that lived up the street started to throw rocks at our front door to lure me out, she tried to protect me when I faced them. It was the next day that my mother was tired of me and decided to be rid of me.

Flash back...

"Maman please... Don't let him take me! I'll do anything please! PLEASE! Maman...MAMAN!"

"Be still, child!"

Before I could say another word, I felt the blow to the left side of my face, warm liquid started to flow down my temple. Slightly dazed, I cradled my face in my hands, feeling both the bloody and the distorted side. My mask was gone. I searched franticly at my feet; I spotted it just out of my reach. Looking down at the one gift my mother ever gave to me, I felt the tightening in my throat. Before I could reach for it, the gypsy grabbed a handful of my hair and threw me into a carriage.

"Get in there, you!"

"No! My mask!" I struggled against his steel grip.

"You won't be needing that where I'm going to put you!" The gypsy spat at my little form that was huddled on the floor of the carriage. It was then that I started crying - he was taking me away from my mother, and she wasn't stopping him!

"Maman, I'll be a good boy I promise..." I wept while peeking outside the glass window. The man that had hit me went back to my mother; he then handed her a small bag.

"That's all of it, Madame. The boy will become of good use to us!" he barked a laugh, spitting lightly.

"Make sure you feed him, he's too skinny as it is," she added, tucking the money pouch into her bodice.

"Don't worry, Madame, I'll take...good care of him. I promise."

"Lodise, we need be on our way!" yelled the drive.

"I will be taking my leave now. Good day."

Before the gypsy climbed along side of the driver, he locked the carriage door.

"Sit back down, you little chit!" The gypsy banged the door. "Cover your head, too. We don't want anyone getting a free show, now do we?"

I did as I was told. As the carriage trotted forward, I took another peek out of the rear window just to give one last plea. I tapped the glass with my finger to get mother's attention. She did nothing but watch as the carriage pulled slowly away from the ivy covered house, mouthing a 'Good bye, Erik.' Then she turned and went inside.

"Maman... come back please, I'll be good, I promise. I'll stop making the Sheppard boy statue sing."

End of flash back…

I leaned my gloved hand against the glass and watched as my only home vanished before my eyes. I swallowed the lump that was tightening my throat and closed my eyes against Josephine's sobs. With one backwards glance, I turned from the mirror and walked down the dark tunnel that lead to my home. Let me rephrase that - my prison! I was nearly at the stairs when I heard the echoing sound of breaking glass and loud thumping. Running back, I looked through the mirror and saw that the entire prima donna room was destroyed. My eyes settled on Josephine. She was now sitting on the floor, a large shard was in her small hand. I already knew her intentions; the look on her face and in her eyes told me everything.

How many times have I tried taking my own life? Too many to count...

"Oh, no," I gasped.

She had begun to press the glass against the flesh of her wrist. "I am not going to lose you now. I have spent countless hours watching over you, protecting you, singing you to sleep! Oh, no, my dear child, you are not taking the easy way out."

Now was my chance to finally make my move. Now that she was vulnerable, I could easily take control of the matter. Over the situation. Over her. Using my ventriloquism, I started singing softly so not to frighten her. I let my voice enter the room and settle around her. I softly called her name and was pleased when I saw her body relax before me. Once I saw the glass slip from her fingers, I raised my voice in volume. This was it, the bridge was crossed, no turning back now...

"Josephine, Josephine..."

Josephine's eyes fluttered at the sound of her name, "Yes...I'm here."

"Do you want me to take the pain away, Josephine?" I asked. In response, Josephine rose to her feet.

"Do you want me to be your guide, your guardian, Josephine?"

"Yes...Stay by my side, never leave me..."

"Do you not want to be alone ever again, Josephine?"

"Y-yes...please...I'll do anything...Just make the pain stop," she pleaded. Fresh tears welled in her eyes and then slowly fell.

"Anything?" my voice purred in her ear.

"Anything."

I felt an odd sort of power that I had not felt in a long time. I felt the smile pull at my lips before I could stop it. "Look at your reflection in the mirror, child...."

Indeed the bridge was crossed, I thought for a split second, now stand and watch it burn!

"Come."

***

When she didn't hesitate to take my hand, I almost flinched at the simple touch of flesh. The warmth of her hand caused me to grasp it tight while we walked. The journey to my lair was made in silence; the only sound I could hear was my heart beating in my ears and the slight tap of our shoes on the damp stone floor. Several times I looked back over my shoulder at Josephine, and each time her expression was unreadable. She held the same glazed stare Christine had...

_This is not the time for comparison,_ the voice of reason reprimanded.

Once we arrived at the lake, I assisting Josephine into the boat. She chose to sit facing me, which was awkward. I ignored her all the same and pushed us across the black water. Josephine continued to stare at her hands in her lap, only glancing around every so often, and then all her interest went back to studying her hands. As I rowed farther on, Josephine would softly whimper and press against her temples. I waited a while before I asked what was wrong.

"The pain in my head is making me dizzy and a little nauseas."

Her voice was flat; it seem as though she was talking to herself.

"I see. Well, we are almost there."

The boat ride didn't take long before we arrived at my lair; I didn't bother using the oar because I needed the boat to drift to a complete stop.

"Why have we stopped, Monsieur? Is nothing amiss?" I didn't respond to her question. Instead, I brought the oar up out of the water and used it as a pointing stick and hit a rock near the wall. The groaning sound caused Josephine to jump before me where she sat. When she looked over her shoulder, she was able to see the dark drape rise up and the iron-gate appear.

"That wasn't there before!" she gasped in awe. As the iron-gate rose up, I took the opportunity to watch Josephine's expression with amusement. When she saw the candelabras come up from the water then ignite with a glowing flame, her mouth dropped open with a gasp. I smirked. Things do look different from the last time you were here, my dear, I mused.

"Candelabras coming out of the water?" She gawked with amazement. "I never thought such a thing was possible. Water comes out as well?!"

"Oui. The water is pumped through the body of the candelabra so it can rise up. It was simple to make, really."

"You make these contraptions yourself?" she asked, surprised.

Stepping out of the gondola, I hung my cloak on the hook in the wall. I then extended my hand to help Josephine out of the boat. Once I got her on dry land, I had the feeling of déjà vu; I had to remind myself that she was not Christine and this was not that same night.

"I did, and many others here in my home," I admitted, stepping away from her. It was then that I realized that her hand was still in my own.

"You must be a genius," she smiled sweetly.

"You have no idea..."

I didn't think she was aware that she still held my hand until I had to pry it out of hers. She blushed slightly, but I pretended not to notice. I then went up the small set of stairs that lead to my organ. She followed only halfway, stopping at the stairs. With a slight glance at her, I chose an aria from the top pile of papers near the stool and began to play.

Hopefully it will settle my nerves, I thought as I sat down.

It didn't take very long for me to get lost in my music. I wrote this aria the night I came back from the rooftop. I hadn't known Josephine had moved from her spot near the stair until I heard her speak.

"It was you... It's been you this whole time. I-I should have known it was you, Erik," she whispered, blissfully closing her eyes, surrendering to the music I was playing.

Of course It was I, who else could it have been, child?! I thought, quite annoyed. I stopped playing then.

"Yes. It was I."

The sound of my voice caused her to flinch which brought her back from her blissful state.

"It was I whose voice you've been hearing," I admitted, almost sounding guilty, but I continued to speak.

"It was I who has been singing to you at night to help you sleep when you are restless."

By now I was standing, but didn't bother turning to look at her. Instead, I placed both hands on the side of my organ.

"It was I who has been watching over you, silently walking you back to the dormitories after you've rehearsed your steps in the dim light of the stage at night. Yes, I am the only one who knows you sneak out at times. Your favorite place to read is at the edge of the stage so you can swing your legs as you read. You like to sing to yourself when no one else is around you, and once someone is near, you stop singing all together."

I had approached Josephine very slowly step by step, inch by inch, until finally I came to stand in front of her. I towered over her; I was reminded of how very small she is compared to me; I could easily hurt her if I wanted to. When those thoughts entered my mind, Josephine chose to take a step back.

"It was I who stopped that fiend who had been assaulting those other woman from ever laying one of his dirty hands on you. I was able to stop him before he got to you that night you chose to bathe late."

Josephine's eyes went wide as saucers. "Excuse me?" she asked, but I didn't answer her - she had to remember on her own. It finally dawned on her what I was speaking of.

"I thought I heard the floor board squeak behind me that night, but I thought it was just..." Josephine whispered, her voice dying at the end when she saw me shaking my head.

"I-I was coming back from the Water Closet...I thought I was the only one still up I-"

Josephine stammered, shaking her head. Hot tears started to claim her already red eyes.

"It's over with. There's no need to upset yourself now. He's gone," I assured, my voice gentle. Josephine was speechless. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out; she shook her head trying to make sense out of what I had just told her. She backed away from me, stumbling slightly, like one does when intoxicated. Josephine then grabbed her head with a groan.

"Ohhh..."

"Josephine? What's the matter?"

"My heard - it hurts!" Josephine kept staggering away from me.

"Let me see, come - Josephine!" I gasped as her legs buckled beneath her. I grabbed her waist before she hit the ground; I placed one hand behind her neck to steady her head.

"Josephine? Josephine, can you hear me?" Her eyes fluttered wildly trying to stay open.

"Josephine?"

"My...head."

I held Josephine's limp body in my arms - she fainted. I sighed heavily.

"Why must you women always have to faint on me?!" I grumbled as I gathered Josephine into my arms.

"Or do you have to be unconscious in order to be in my arms?"


	14. Chapter Thirteen

A/N Alrighty! Here is the next chapter=) I tried to hurry cause I know you all have been waiting to see what happens to Josephine and Erik, so HERE WE GO! But first! I would like to thank my awesome beta buddy! Nicole-AKA Eriks Leading Lady- If it wasn't for her there would be A LOT of mistakes that I over looked so THANK YOU SWEETIE! Ok I'm shutting up now=) Read on!

Chapter thirteen

"Or do they have to be unconscious to be in my arms?" Erik complained.

Erik gathered Josephine in his arms, walking past the organ and down the stairs. Erik stopped at the threshold that was before him and swallowed hard.

The Louis-Philippe room.

Sighing hard, Erik nudged the door open with his elbow, and with a loud groan, the door swung open, revealing a very dark room. Erik took a deep breath, letting it out slowly to clear the images that almost resurfaced. Stepping through the black mesh of the canopy, Erik placed her gently on the velvet comforter.

Turning, Erik lit the candle that was on the small side table next to the bed - so she wouldn't wake to the darkness. He paid no mind to the object that was cloaked in dust; while lighting the wick, Erik's arm gently brushed the latch of the music box. Slowly, the old Persian monkey began to play its haunting melody from so many years ago.

Erik snatched his arm away as though it had burned his flesh. Erik looked at Josephine, who only stirred in her unconscious state. With a heavy heart, images of the past flashed before his eyes. Erik turned on his heel, stumbling out of the room and closing the heavy door behind him. Erik made it to the organ bench before his legs buckled beneath him.

"It's over...she's gone, the past is the past; GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Erik clenched his teeth. "This time everything will be different. It WILL be different!"

***

After hours of pacing his lair and several attempts at reading, Erik got frustrated with his lack of concentration, such as reading the same paragraph six times in a row. Erik stood up; throwing the book he had in his hand across the lair with a growl, he decided to pace yet again. The stress of the day could be felt in his shoulders and lower back. With a groan, Erik rotated his neck and gave it a good jerk at an odd angle until he heard it pop, lessening some of the tension in his neck.

"Ugh. Oh, dear," he groaned, placing both hands on his lower back when the muscles became tight.

_You're getting old… _the voices chuckled into Erik's throbbing head.

"Ha! Speak for yourself!"

_We are…Old man!_

Erik did his best to ignore them, grinding his teeth instead of responding. The voices were only adding to his stress and irritation; he needed to relax and the only way to do that was through music.

_I wonder if she's still sleeping..._

"Possibly. I doubt she had a full night sleep; I was not able to play for her last night."

_We should see if she's comfortable..._

"I am not spying on her - she's sleeping."

_What's one peek going to do... We won't tell._

"No!" Erik growled, holding his head. "She's asleep. I have no business inside that room, do you understand?!"

Erik waited to hear the voices taunt and fight back, but only silence could be heard throughout the lair. There were several times when Erik had caught himself going back into the room while she slept, and he was close enough to _watch _her sleep; close enough to caress her hand while she stirred from a bad dream; close enough to pull the blankets back up because she always kicked them off during the night.

_Do it... go to her... that's it..._

Erik felt himself being pulled toward the room she was in. The strong hold which she already had on him was already overpowering his state of mind.

"No, no." Erik turned and sat on the divan, the ache in his head throbbed harder.

"She does not need me now; she is fine." Erik sighed, "I need to relax." He leaned back, resting his head. "I would love to play my organ," he murmured, eyeing the lonesome instrument. "I'm afraid it would be far too loud. I do not wish to wake Josephine for she needs her rest."

Instead, Erik settled for his violin, his long fingers grasping the neck of the instrument. "The weeping strings of my violin are much quieter than my organ. It will soothe me just as good, but first: a change of clothing."

Walking into his room, Erik removed his jacket, vest and cravat, replacing It with a cotton white button down shirt. Leaving the top buttons loose at the base of his throat, Erik sighed in comfort with his fresh attire. Erik completed his comfort with his black velvet robe, leaving it loose at his waist.

Once the thick robe was on his shoulders, Erik settled himself on the divan, placing his violin underneath his chin and began to play.

While he played, thoughts of Italy came to mind - the architecture, all the knowledge he took in as a young boy while living with Giovanni.

"Giovanni..." Erik sighed. "That old man perfected everything I know about architecture today. I wonder if he's still alive?" he mused, as the bow swiped across the violin strings, sadly weeping a soft tune.

_That's it, Erik, watch your fingers with the chisel. You need ALL of your fingers boy, that's good! Well done! Now let me show you..._

"Giovanni's voice will always be heard in my memory, ugh... along with his annoying daughter's voice!"

_Erik, what are you working? Erik what do these wires do? Does your little invention even work?! It probably doesn't! Umph! Stop bothering me Erik, I'm watering my flowers!_

"That annoying little chit of a girl. She was always causing trouble, always following me around. And she had the nerve to tell _me_ to stop following _her_!" Erik growled deep in his throat. "On with other memories, shall we?" he said, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"Persia - the heat was so hot you could feel your skin melt with sweat, just standing there in the sand. The way Reza's smile would lighten my mood with his laugh when the darkness of my mind had taken over me. The sunsets… the sunsets were breathtaking - fire red, orange, and yellow spread across the horizon, slowly disappearing from your eyes. Despite all its darkness behind the walls of the shah's mansion, Persia _was_ beautiful...."

Erik became silent for hours, remembering all of the music he had learned in his past, music he had learned from different countries and cultures. Erik played until his hand began to cramp, but still, he did not stop surrendering to his first love: music.

"This is what my body was craving for - the sweet seduction of my music. Mind and body are complete, no bothersome voices to worry about..." he whispered to himself.

Erik sighed in relief, playing softer than before, lighter.

Looking through the slits of his eyes a spot of white moved on the opposite side of the lake. Caught off guard, Erik shot up and off the divan, making a scratching sound with the bow against the strings of the violin. The aweful sound caused Josephine to jump and open her eyes in sudden panic from where she was standing. Erik wasn't the only one who was enjoying the soft tune he was creating.

Neither one moved. There was a long intense silence between the two. Josephine could not move, let alone breathe!

Oh, bother, she thought biting her lip. I've startled him, why didn't I just stay in the room?!

Erik studied her for a moment, her ballet frock was wrinkled and slightly twisted around her waist. A massive amount of hair had fallen around her face, giving her the look of a lost child. That wide-eye, pitiful look she was giving him annoyed him greatly. Erik felt the sneer pull at his lips. Josephine felt very small under his scrutinizing gaze.

"You know it is very rude to stare," Erik snapped, with a note of thunder in his voice. His fierce tone echoed around the lair. Josephine winced before him, and Erik regretted speaking the moment he saw her reaction.

_Brilliant, she finally wakes and the first thing you do is yell at her!_ growled the voice of reason.

Erik turned from Josephine to put his violin and bow back into its case. When he chanced a look over his shoulder, Josephine was still in the same spot near The Louis-Philippe room. With her eyes cast down, Josephine began to twist the fabric of her frock in a knot at her lap.

A nervous habit, most likely, he thought.

_This, my good fellow, will be interesting!_

"Not now," he growled, clasping the latch of the violin case.

"You shan't stand there all day, Mademoiselle. You may come and make yourself comfortable." Erik gestured toward the dining area that was near the fireplace. When Erik spoke, his voice was surprisingly gentle. Josephine stared at his back, confused by his rapid change of mood, but still she obeyed.

She walked down the several steps of stairs, down the walk way, past the grotto that held the organ, and down several more steps. When she looked up, she was greeted by the white mask. Erik was standing in profile - eyes cast down, fingering one of the clasps to the violin case.

On the other side of Erik was the dining area he was speaking of; Josephine approached the little table slowly, cautiously; as though Erik would attack her once her back was to him. Erik watched her from the corner of his eye. Her movement reminded him of a child slowly approaching a stray dag. The type of dog that wags his tale and shows his teeth at the same time, whether it will lick your hand or snap at it!

Josephine stopped at the little table confused. What happen to the all the pictures? the sculptures? she wondered with disappointment. Everything is different! She pouted.

Before Josephine were a table and two chairs, along with a divan near the hearth.

Josephine sat down at the table with her hands folded in her lap. She waited patiently for what to do next. Josephine started – her heart stopped for a second - when she heard a voice to the side of her.

"You must be famished. I'll get you something to eat," Erik offered.

Josephine didn't even hear him move, and now he was behind her!

Before Josephine could say anything, Erik was gone.

"Well, I am a little hungry," she whispered to herself. At that moment, her stomach gave a loud growl!

"Oh!" She held her hands over her stomach. "I'm glad Erik wasn't near to hear that!" Josephine placed her hands over her cheeks; her cold hands felt good to her heated flesh.

After some time, Erik came back holding a silver tray, placing it before her with a clatter.

"Mademoiselle."

"Merci, Monsieur."

From the tray, Erik picked up a plate and set it in front of Josephine. On the plate was one of her favorite meals: warm baguettes with spreading cheese and slices of strawberries placed on top. Josephine's mouth began to water; she was so hungry.

I wonder if stuffing half of the baguette into my mouth would be considered rude? she thought, looking up at Erik who was pulling out the other chair across from her. Thinking against it, she settled with a thank you.

"Merci," she whispered softly, tearing off a small piece of bread which she chewed slowly..

Erik sat on the opposite side, resting his elbows on the arm rest with the tips of his fingers touching his face, observing her in silence. Josephine chose the exact same time to look up at Erik, catching his eyes upon her. Again, heat flooded her face as she looked back down at her food. Erik couldn't help but smirk at her simple reaction.

She blushes so easily, he mused.

Clearing his throat in attempt to ease her embarrassment, he spoke. "I see you're enjoying your meal," he commented, spotting a smudge of spreading cheese on her cheek.

"You must forgive me; I forgot to offer you some tea. I am not one for playing host," Erik said, handing her a cup of steaming hot tea. Erik sat back in his seat and watched as Josephine began to look for sugar to add.

"You don't need to add anything. The tea is already the way you like it."

Josephine made a face, looking up at him dumbfounded, then back down at her tea. "The-the way I like it?"

"Oui, ma chérie: three spoons of sugar and a slice of lemon - the way you like it," Erik replied, rather satisfied with himself.

Josephine didn't bother asking how he knew this, so instead she slowly sipped her tea, and then set it back down. Josephine gave a bashful smile to the man in front of her - it was the way she liked it. Looking at Erik, Josephine noticed that she was the only one eating. There was more than enough food for both of them on the tray.

"Are you not going to have any, Monsieur?" she asked hesitantly, finally meeting his gaze.

Erik did not reply, only giving her a slow shake of the head.

"You should have some," Josephine continued," it is very delicious," she admitted, starting on the second piece of her baguette.

Erik looked at her stiffly. "I don't like eating in front of people, Mademoiselle."

"Why?" Josephine asked, taking a sip from her tea.

Erik's eyes narrowed into slits defensively. "iIt is no concern of yours, Mademoiselle, now finish your meal."

Josephine should have been assured, but his voice was low - chilling acidic with withheld rage. It had slipped Erik's mind how frustrating innocence could be!

"I'm sorry to upset you, Monsieur. I was only curious," Josephine said slowly.

"Well, you know what they say, my dear, curiosity killed the cat," Erik said, darkly.

"That may be true, but satisfaction is what brought the cat back, Monsieur," Josephine shot back not missing a beat. "I assure you, the cat has nine lives; I'm sure you have not forgotten that point," she added with a smirk of her own.

"That may be true, my dear, but the lives are quickly taken from the curious little cat if it is not careful of its surroundings," Erik replied, his voice was oddly calm.

Josephine did not reply, and Erik was met with silence once again. She was half way done with her food before she spoke again. Swallowing, Josephine gathered up the courage to ask the question she had been wanting to the entire meal.

"Is it because...because of your mask, Monsieur, that you wish not to eat?" Josephine blurted out, looking through long lashes.

Erik's once relaxed hands had became fists against the arm rest, and the vein on the side of his neck became visible. If looks could kill, Josephine would be dead by the look Erik was giving her now - those piercing blue eyes shot daggers right at her.

Josephine waited for her answer, determined not to break eye contact with Erik, who didn't even blink! Josephine stood strong for only so long until Erik's dominance told her otherwise, and she looked away defeated.

"For your own safety, _Josephine_, you must follow these three rules that you WILL obey."

That was the first time Erik had said her name – let's be honest, she liked the way he spoke her name - but the implied power of Erik's voice over Josephine frightened her. His voice was silky yet commanding.

Josephine searched his face.

"One: Do not question about why I wear this mask. I wear it for a reason, and I don't need silly questions being asked repeatedly. Two: NEVER touch my mask, child, I'm warning you now," he said quietly." If you see what is underneath - it will all be over."

Flashes of Giovanni's daughter falling to her death played before him.

That stupid girl! Erik thought with a grimace. I tried to warn her…

Josephine sucked in a lungful of air; but Erik wasn't finished, and the pain in his gaze while he spoke of the mask broke her heart. She knew then that she would try her best to follow his commands...

The vulnerability in Erik's voice was gone with the blink of an eye, and once again his voice had become low and stern. Erik leaned forward in his chair and emphasized his words very slowly so she would get the point. Josephine looked at him wide eyed; Erik's behavior was too calm for the words he used.

"And Three: Don't ever try and remove it, Josephine, for if you do, and you manage to get away from me...you will regret it very dearly. Do I make myself clear, DeBeaux?"

The only thing Josephine could do was nod her heard to his question. Erik's voice had dropped down to a dangerously low level, but the one thing that gave her chills down her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck stand were his eyes.

His eyes went from a clear grey to a dark blue - almost black – and the gleam in Erik's eyes dared Josephine to prove him otherwise with his threat.

Josephine swallowed hard. "What am I doing here, Monsieur? What do you want with me?" Josephine asked, almost panicking.

"You are here because you will be taking singing lessons here -" Erik gestured around him "- and you will become the next prima donna with my instructions," Erik announced with a hint of enthusiasm.

Josephine was too shocked and taken aback to think.

"What did you just say?"

So what do you think? You like it? Please let me know R&R! If any of you have never read Susan Kays Phantom, her book explains that Erik was in love with her. I found her annoying and I didn't really see any Erik being in love with her because he didn't think or talk about her that much. So, my Erik never love or like her very much; I just wanted to clear it up=)


	15. Chapter Fourteen

A/N : Alas! Chapter 14 is here and ready to be read by all of you dearys! I'm sure you all will enjoy this chapter as much as my beta and I did! Erik gets a little snuggle! Ok, I wont tell you what happens i'll just let you read on! Please R&R!

Chapter Fourteen

"I-I beg your pardon, w-what did you just say?" I managed to ask.

"You, my dear child, will become - with my instruction, to be precise - the next prima donna. They will come from all over the world just to hear you sing."

I looked at Erik wide-eyed and slack-jawed. I couldn't believe what he was saying! It was madness! Me, a prima donna!

"But I am only a ballerina! Us ballerina's are barely able to sing along with the chorus. Our singing is very limited; they wouldn't even put me in the first row of the chorus, let alone be a prima donna!" I argued, finding my voice.

"Ah, but that is when the Opera Ghost shall come back and claim what was once and always will be _my_ opera house." Erik clarified, "My theater."

Erik was standing now, looking down at me from the other end of the table. I didn't blink once; the crazed look in his eyes and his shallow intake of breath startled me greatly. Both his hands were gripping the ends of the table rather tightly. I was able to see the veins popping out; he was gripping it so hard! I looked down at my own hands in my lap confused. All the stories of the Opera Ghost and the accidents that happened just a few years ago shot through my mind.

Not to mention the stories of the obsession over Christine that Erik had. I swallowed hard feeling a little light headed.

"You are willing to make me into a star, Monsieur?" I whispered, closing my eyes. I felt somewhat dazed. The pain behind my eyes started to come back with a light throb; my head started hurting again. I placed my hands on the table to steady myself. I felt as though I was going to fall off my chair!

"That I am."

When I looked up, Erik had his arms folded across his chest - he meant business - and his whole body was stiff. The expression Erik wore was pure stubbornness. His visible brow was pulled down into a frown, and his lips were formed into a straight line. In spite of myself, I felt a smile pull at my lips.

"And you," I asked, crossing my arms. "What do you want in return for your _lessons_? Some sort of payment perhaps? A person doesn't offer something for nothing in return."

Erik continued to stare at me. I was sure he could see the wheels turning in my mind at what kind of "payments" he must want. Erik shook his head a little disappointed before he return to his seat. He mumbled something - it sounded like 'Typical female,' but I couldn't be sure.

Erik spoke slowly so that I understood his intentions.

"I want nothing else but your obedience and your trust. You do what I say, when I say it, no questions asked. It's been far too long since this opera house has had your kind of talent and passion. And with your help I can bring back to life the worlds renowned Opera Populaire; the lessons will _not_ be taken lightly, _Josephine_. You are very talented, and I expect nothing but the best from you."

I was flattered by his words - thrilled really - that he was offering me this opportunity to become a prima donna, but it didn't seem real. This sort of thing does not happen to me. My stomach sank a little. My heart began racing, and my hands started to shake. I heard an echo just then.

"_Get out while I can! Do not trust this one!" _

I swallowed hard, looking around the lair in search of the voice the echo belonged to, but I didn't see anything.

Erik waited for my response. Under the table, his knee was bouncing wildly, anxious.

I took my time to respond while I was going over his offer. When I did raise my head, all traces of confusion were gone, my expression blank. The words "mask-like" entered my mind.

"If what you offer is true, then may I have more time to think about your offer, Monsieur?" I asked in a timid voice, almost afraid he'd say, 'No, take it or leave it!'.

Erik stood then, slowly making his way toward me; he came to stand in front of me. He was met with my amber eyes staring up at him, the look on his face did say he wanted me to make my choice now. But forcing me to make my decision now or make me do something I did not wish to do would not be possible, so bullying me would be pointless as well.

Erik sighed. "I wish this to be different. I realize you are not Christine; you are not easy to manipulate do to your strong will and stubbornness I have observed. But you are right - this can't be rushed. If time is what you want...then time is what you shall have, Mademoiselle."

I opened my mouth to thank him, but got cut off.

"Pierre has started the new rehearsals for next month's opening night, am I right?"

"Yes, but she-"

"Then you have until then to make your choice."

"What?"

"Yes, you'll have until the end of the month to make your choice - after opening night - and if you choose to accept, then I will meet you in the old chapel. If you do not except, then we shall have to forget we both exist…"

We both fell silent, and my eyes wandered towards the hearth. I bit my lip as I thought about what Erik just said. It was then I heard whispering coming across the table before me.

"_I will stalk you until I get what I want and you agree to become my student." _

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Erik said with a sly smirk.

"I thought I… never mind."

"Alright, is everything understood?"

"Oui, Monsieur."

"Very well, now come." Erik stood up and walked toward the gondola near the shore of the lake. Erik gathered his cloak as well.

"We must return, or they will start to wonder where you are," Erik continued, picking up the oar that was against the stone wall. I saw in the corner of my eye that he had turned to assist me into the boat, but I was not there. I saw him throw his head back, frustrated.

I remained in my seat, observing something intently. My gaze was narrow, and my brow was knitted. Erik placed the oar back in its place and sighed heavily.

The reason why I remained in my seat was because I was observing the ugly, red slash that was on my wrist where the blood had dried around it. I gasped at the sharp pain that came from it, and my wrist throbbed terribly. Thankfully, though, the slash was not too deep.

I hissed again at the pain, then again I shouldn't have touched it! My eyes went wide when I saw a gloved hand reach for my hand. I hadn't noticed that Erik was kneeling before me. His long, cold gloved fingers completely enveloped my hand.

Oh. Mon. Dieu! This is just perfect! What must he think of me now? I thought, never taking my wide eyes off of him.

"Please, Monsieur, don't ask..."

To my relief, Erik said nothing. He stood to his full height, turned, and went into a door that I hadn't noticed was there. He returned with a small bottle of salve and cloth to clean and dress my cut. I cringed, recognizing that bottle! The strong smelling liquid that stung! Crossing my arms over my chest I spoke quickly.

"Monsieur Erik, si'l vous plait, this isn't necessary. Really, I'm fine. Let us be on our way," I confirmed, rising from my seat. My voice had cracked from nervousness, and my tone was too high pitched.

"Nonsense," Erik said firmly, placing one hand on my shoulder, pushing me back into my seat.

"If I don't clean it, it will become infected," he explained, dabbing the salve onto the piece of cloth. "You don't want that now, do you?"

I murmured a, 'No'.

"Good, now give me your hand so I may clean your wound."

Slowly taking his hand, my body stiffened. Erik tugged on my hand to bring it closer, but didn't get very far. My forearm was tucked under my side, and I wasn't budging an inch.

"Mademoiselle, may I have your wrist please?" he asked, pulling my hand. I frowned, giving up. He was going to clean it one way or another.

"Merci."

Getting ready to press the cloth against the slash, Erik was two centimeters above my torn flesh when I hissed dramatically in pain and took my wrist back.

"Ow! It stings!"

"I haven't touched your wound yet."

"It doesn't matter; it hurts far too much!" I snapped.

"Come, give me your-"

"No," I said, putting my hand behind my back stubbornly.

"Josephine..." Erik said slowly, raising a dark eye brow, but to no avail. I didn't move.

Erik's patience was waning, I could tell. But if you were in my situation, you would do whatever it took as well! I bit my lip when I heard the growl deep in Erik's throat. With each word, he emphasized it through gritted teeth.

"Give. Me. Your. Wrist. Josephine. Or I will force it from behind your back!"

I narrowed my eyes toward him. "You wouldn't dare..." I whispered, holding fast...

That was until he spoke.

"Try me."

Those two words broke my will, the tone of his voice – low and chilling - warned me not to push him too far. Something in the back of my mind whispered, _You'll regret it._

My shoulders slumped down, and with a sigh, I slowly held out my sore throbbing wrist to Erik willingly now. After a while of hissing and whining from the salve and pain, my wrist was clean and wrapped tight.

"Now, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Erik asked in a soothing yet teasing voice.

I didn't say one word. I got up from my seat - ignoring him - and went over to the boat, waiting to be helped in. I was in no playful mood now.

Gathering the salve and extra cloth, Erik turned toward me. "I'll just be a moment. Let me return the salve to its rightful place, and then we shall be on our way."

Erik was met with silence on my part; I saw him shake his head from the corner of my eye and chuckle to himself. The oddest thing happened next. While Erik was putting the salve and the cloth away, I heard him whispering to himself!

"She'll get over it; it was for her own good," he whispered. I head the bottle clinking as he put the salve away. "So what is your point? It needed to be clean. No one asked for your view point!" Erik snapped.

"I thought he was alone down here… Who in the world could he be talking to?"

I didn't hear anyone else in the lair while I ate… I thought, scanning the area.

I was now facing the room Erik had gone into. When Erik finally came out, he seemed surprised that I was standing there. He gave me an odd look and then fetched his cloak. With a _swooshing_ sound, it laid comfortingly on his shoulders. Erik then proceeded to help me in to the small boat, which was not easy for me since I could only use one hand to balance my weight.

We were now rowing across the black misty lake, and I sat facing Erik. The white cloth that was wrapped around my wrist was a little too tight for my liking.

What was I thinking? I wondered, rubbing at the cloth. To cut myself... Well I wasn't really thinking, now was I? Oh bother, I don't know what came over me. Everything seemed like a blur, and yet I could see everything happening as though I were two people at once! If Erik had failed to come… I pushed that thought deep down, and I swallowed hard, thinking of other things.

I should remind myself to never show Erik any of my cuts or scrapes again while I'm around him! I made a mental note. He didn't even blow on the medicine when he was done applying the salve! You ALWAYS blow on it! It stops the stinging!

I sighed, rubbing at the cloth again. I looked up at Erik - the way he rowed the boat with the oar seemed effortless, almost graceful. His gaze was straight on, never looking away from what was coming ahead, always alert. He has done this many times, I thought. Well of course, it is his way of life. It is amazing that he is able to navigate his way in the darkness of the cavern; let alone in a boat!

I alone could not see much, only the soft glow that was shimmering from the two lanterns that were on either side of me.

If it were me who rowed the boat, I would have already fallen into the water! I tried my best not to make my giggle known; I didn't want to distract Erik.

I sat there thinking to myself, when a naughty thought came to mind. I looked up at Erik with a sly smirk on my lips.

Do you know how easy it would be for me to push you off of this boat, Monsieur, and just continue on my own? Even though I would fall out of the boat? But that's beside the point! I thought, soundly giggling to myself. I would never _really_ do that, but it did make me feel better since he didn't' blow on the medicine.

Looking down to my right at the dark rippling water, I smirked again.

"Looks deep enough for your landing, _good Monsieur_..." I whispered, and with a lift of my eyebrow I stole a glance at Erik. Little did I know at the time that he had been watching me for quite some time.

Turning my head upward so I was looking at him fully, his blue-grey eyes stared back without blinking. His eyes alone seemed to glow before me. The candle light danced across Erik's masked and unmasked face, giving him a very youthful look.

Very mischievous, my mind whispered.

While Erik turned the boat down the lake, he never broke eye contact with me. Suddenly a very calm, warm feeling settled over me, a feeling that I never felt before. Not only could I not breathe at the moment, but I could not tear my gaze away from this mysterious man!

The longer I stared, the harder it became to ignore his appearance. Erik had a focused gaze that bore straight through me. His eyes, those beautifully haunting eyes…

What was wrong with me?!

Nothing mattered at that moment. I stared deeper into those glowing orbs, every feeling, every emotion I felt seem too melt away... What was he doing to me?

Erik returned my gaze. I was unaware at the time, he had my mind in his grasp; he could have made me do anything if he wanted to. But instead, he whispered a message to me. Although his lips did not move, a voice whispered in my left ear.

_You resist, my dear Josephine, let your soul obey...trust me._

My eyes began to sting, but I was not able to blink. I stared in disbelief at Erik. Finally breaking the trance, Erik returned his gaze toward the black distance ahead. That was when he finally spoke.

"Why so vexed, Mademoiselle?" Erik ténor voice asked, his echo disappearing around us in the dark cavern.

"Huh?" I shook my head, blinking repeatedly. My eyes burned and watered.

"You're so distant. You wouldn't stop talking while we were in the lair."

"Oh. Uh…"

What was I upset about...? It was something important! Oh what was it?! Why do I have the feeling that this is going to happen a lot while around him? I asked myself.

"Did the salve really hurt you that much?"

"The salve?" I asked out loud, but more so to myself to help me remember.

The salve! I gasped. Of course! Remembering everything I glared up at Erik once again.

"YES!" I hissed. "You tortured me with that evil stuff. Remind me to never trust you with it again!"

Erik gave a low, dark chuckle, or was it a growl? Whatever it was, I didn't like it. Erik was silent for a moment, and the only thing I could hear was my own breathing. I continued to watch as a clouded gaze fogged Erik's eyes and expression. Only when the fog passed was when he finally spoke.

"Tortured you, mademoiselle? You have no idea what I'm capable of...that was nothing. I'm used to doing far worse," he growled.

Erik's voice was low and harsh - harsher than it was when he was asking for my wrist to clean. No, I thought, this wasn't the same Erik that spoke earlier. Before me now in this little boat was the Phantom of the Opera.

I said nothing to his confession, for what he said unsettled me greatly. I swallowed hard. Neither one of us spoke, and it was silent for a long time; the boat ride seemed to drag on slowly. It was far too quiet for me, save for the dripping of water somewhere in the distance and the ringing in my ears. Silence was all around us. I scooted as far away from Erik as the little boat would let me. I gathered my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs and setting my head atop them.

I wanted to be off this boat and into the light! I knew I was nowhere near the surface...

***

When the boat hit the dock with a loud THUMP, it caused me to jump, and my head snapped up from my knees. When I looked up - expecting to see Erik at the other end of the little boat - he wasn't there. It didn't take long before I found him; he was off to the far left tying the boat to the dock. His gestures with the rope were quick and fluent, angrily pulling at the rope and tying it tight. I heard him whispering to himself again…

"I know that! Now. Go. Away!" he hissed through his teeth, looping the rope around and giving it a good pull. "She's nothing like _her_… You'll see. I'll show you all."

When Erik was finished, he stood up with his head down and his shoulders slumped. He turned slowly and looked over at me briefly. He caught my eyes on him; he didn't realize I had been starring the whole time! Just then, Erik tilted his head as though to hear something that was far away; whatever he heard hurt him deeply. His eyes closed painfully, and his hands went into fists. Erik swallowed hard and spoke.

"Come," he ordered, walking towards me. His sharp tone made my insides jump. "We must go up the staircase and through the tunnels, and then you shall be in _your_ own world." Erik paused quickly, biting his tongue. He opened his mouth to say something then changed his mind. He held out his gloved hand instead to me and waited for me to take it.

His behavior was so odd…

Taking Erik's hand, I pulled myself up and off the wobbly boat. While I was taking my first step onto the dock, my other foot slid while still in the boat! I staggered over, and I gasped waiting for the hard fall onto the dock, thankfully it didn't.

With Erik's cat like reflexes he was able to catch me in his arms for the second time before I had a nasty fall. Involuntarily, I clung to him. Erik's back was hunched over with his arms tightly wrapped around my waist, and my arms went tight around his neck. I found myself burying my faces into his shoulder, and my nails dug into the back of his dress coat.

I didn't move for some time - let me rephrase - I didn't _want_ to move, so I was there for some time. I know it must have been uncomfortable for Erik because he didn't move, let alone breathe.

AN: So what did you think??? Poor Josephine needs love, will Erik give her a little more or will he push her away and be pissed? You'll just have to find out! I know I'm evil for the cliff hanger, but you all love me for it! I'm working on the next chappie so DONT HURT ME!=)


	16. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: Alrighty every one, I finally get to post the next chapter! I tried to hurry because I know you all are anxious about what happen with Erik and Josephine, so AT LAST here you are! But first! Hats off to my wonderful Beta EriksleadingLady! She's MY BETA and you cant have her!...Ok you can have her=( but only for a little while! =) JK! ok I'm shutting up now!

Chapter Fifteen

Damn! What am I to do now?! Push her away? he thought wildly. As it is, Erik did not like being touched.

Yes, yes, just slowly push, his mind chided. Erik slowly loosened his grip from around her waist and was about to place them on both shoulders to push when…

_STOP YOU FOOL!_

Erik jerked inwardly.

_What are you doing?!_ the voice of reason demanded.

Erik opened his mouth to answer, but stopped, fearing that the woman in his arms would hear his words; Erik just stood there, tense and frustrated.

_You have her in your arms, you fool: her embrace! Who knows when you'll ever get this again?_

Erik thought of what the voice just said. He could recall only once when he was ever close like this to another - when he and Christine had performed his Opera.

I couldn't stop myself from touching the soft skin of her shoulders, her neck, rubbing her abdomen... Erik reminisced closing his eyes and rewrapped his arms gently around Josephine.

Far too long I have been without human contact in my life; I needed this, hungered for it, Erik admitted to himself, feeling weak and disgusted. Josephine's soft body fit perfectly into Erik's form; the warmth that was coming off her body was so unfamiliar to him. Erik sighed in content. He didn't want to move.

Not just yet, Erik thought.

The sweet scent of Josephine's hair was intoxicating to Erik; he inhaled her scent deeply, locking it in his mind to remember forever. Josephine's wavy locks had been brushing against the back of his gloved hand the whole time; should he dare?

Erik quickly took his gloves off, gathering them both in one hand. Erik raised his free hand cautiously, placing it on the back of Josephine's head. It was then that Erik let his hand entwine through her silky hair.

Josephine must have enjoyed Erik's actions for she sighed happily against his shoulder. This put a grin on Erik's lips: for once he did something right with the opposite sex!

The anger and frustration melted away in seconds; the intimate contact with Josephine didn't last long, but it was enough to calm his demons.

Or so he thought...

***

Lost within herself; Josephine inhaled the sandalwood scent on Erik's coat; the sweet yet spicy scented candles she had seen throughout the lair clung to Erik like cologne.

So soothing, Josephine's mind whispered.

For once, throughout the night, Josephine felt safe; a feeling that she hadn't felt in a long time. With Josephine's small body pressed against Erik's larger form, Josephine let herself succumb to the safety of his arms. In this position, Erik's cloak was draped around them both, shielding them from the world and its cruelties. Josephine snuggled closer to Erik…

It was odd that he is a stranger to me, but I feel comfortable in his arms. A man I don't really know much about, no less! And yet I don't have the strength to pull away. Despite Erik's harsh words, I feel safe at this very moment. How is this possible? she asked herself.

When Josephine finally came to her senses, she looked up from Erik's shoulder and saw that his eyes were closed. Josephine was mere inches away from his face; she fought the urge to reach out and caress the bone white mask that was pressed on his face.

Remembering Erik's instructions to _never_ touch his mask, Josephine instead took the time to study his pleasant features that were visible. Erik had a strong jaw, a dimpled chin along with lips that were too tempting to ignore.

I had no idea a man could have such a beautiful mouth, Josephine thought, feeling the blush rise to her cheeks. His long lashes were settled on his high cheek bones, and Erik's face - or what she could see of it - was smooth: not a blemish to be seen on his ivory skin.

Josephine ceased her observing do to the fact that she could feel her hair softly being tugged on. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw a curly lock of hair being twisted around one of Erik's fingers.

Josephine sighed closing her eyes, remembering a time when her mother used to do the same thing - play with her wavy locks. Josephine was about to lay her head back down, but when she looked up, grey-blue eyes were starring down at her in horror!

Erik pushed himself away from Josephine like a cat to water, and in an instant he was on the other side of the stone wall, panting. Horror and disgust were displayed on his face; Josephine swallowed hard, saying nothing. The heat of embarrassment set her own cheeks a blaze; she stood before Erik slack jawed and mute.

What have I done?! they both thought at once.

"Uh-I…" Erik was speechless, words could not be formed. Erik opened his mouth trying to speak, to say something - anything really - but nothing came out.

_SAY SOMETHING YOU FOOL! _the voices demanded.

"I - uh - we - ahem," Erik cleared his dry throat, nervously. "Let's continue on."

And just like that, Erik was the careless and aloof man he had always been.

Erik took the lantern off the boat with trembling hands; the adrenaline was pumping through his veins like never before. He growled and cursed to himself when he passed Josephine, who was twisting her fingers around the skirt of her frock.

"Come!" Erik barked. "Up the stairs."

"Oh- yes. I-I'm coming," Josephine mumbled meekly, following Erik.

"What was that?" Erik turned, holding the lantern up to Josephine's face. She blinked as the bright flame shown in her eyes. Josephine was able to see Erik's scrawled face.

"Nothing..."

Erik turned and continued to stomp up the stairs. "You must stay close. It is very easy to get lost in the labyrinth."

"Are we taking the tunnel leading to the mirror?" she asked. I know my way to the mirror, she thought.

Erik turned on his heel to face her once again. "No, we are not. I am taking you through a different tunnel."

"I see," was all she said.

They headed up the winding staircase that seemed endless to Josephine. Halfway up, her legs started to cramp and squeeze in pain. How this man was able to take two steps up at a time was beyond her.

"Monsieur Erik, wait please! You're walking too fast for me," she panted, holding on to the stone wall for support. Erik was about a good six stairs ahead of her.

"Nonsense, we are half way to the top."

"Erik, please... My legs… they're cramping," Josephine whined.

Erik tightened his grip on the lantern handle, irritated, and stopped in his tracks so she could catch up; he waited impatiently. Then all at once, the sound of her steps faded altogether. Erik looked on either side of him and didn't see her at all! He saw nothing but darkness.

Where did she go?! "Zut alors!" he said aloud.

"Oh, Erik," an echoed whisper surrounded him. "There really isn't any need for talk such as that."

Erik looked behind him and lowered the lantern; Josephine had made herself comfortable against the wall - or as comfortable as one could get against cold stone.

"What are you doing?"

Josephine squinted from the lantern that Erik put in her face when she looked up.

"I'm resting," she said simply, closing her eyes. Erik sneered, observed Josephine. Her eyes were closed and her brow was knit together. She hissed ever so slightly as her hand massaged her small calf.

Hmm, Erik mused raising an eye brow, perhaps I should slow down just a tad.

Josephine could feel his eyes on her, watching her like a hawk, but Josephine didn't care. She was far too tired, and her legs were aching.

Inhaling the moist cool air mixed with the slightest scent of sandalwood, Josephine finally opened her eyes. Erik had stepped down at least three steps beside her. She saw the he was in profile; his gaze was looking over the ledge of the spiral stairwell. Erik stood there - shoulders tense - in deep thought. The lantern shined brightly on the bone white mask on Erik's face. Not only did it mock her where she sat, but it looked quite...sad.

What is going through your mind, Monsieur? she thought with a grimace.

Erik could sense Josephine was looking at him, and he hated it. His whole life he was tormented, ridiculed, and put on display for the whole world to see! They laughed, they pointed, and they stared! And now Josephine was staring as well. Without warning, Erik's haunting eyes flashed daggers at the young woman who sat on the stone steps beneath him.

"What are you staring at?" he snapped, his voice was laced with anger.

"Oh - nothing," she blurted out, heat rising on her. "I was just...well, I-I mean...uh," Josephine stammered, giving a nervous giggle at the end.

Erik raised a dark eyebrow at her.

Oh bother, she thought, casting her eyes down and putting one of her cold hands to her cheek.

That's it Josephine, just make a fool out of yourself! she reprimanded.

Erik felt the corner of his lips turn up into a smirk behind his mask, seeing her expression was quite enduring.

This child is going to be the death of me, I know! Oh well, Erik thought, it comes with the package, he mused. Package indeed! he thought taking in Josephine's little form on the stairs.

Josephine stood then, facing the masked man in front of her. She clasped her hands behind her back and waited for Erik to lead the way. Instead of Erik turning and taking the lead, all he could do was stare at Josephine in wonder. Just then, a locked of hair fell into Josephine's eye's, it took all of Erik's strength to not reach out and tuck the lock behind Josephine's ear.

What are you doing to me, woman?! Erik looked away, clenching his teeth.

Josephine shifted her weight from side to side, "Well, thank you for letting me rest, Monsieur. I thought for sure my legs were going to give out on me!" she giggled, taking a few steps up herself.

Erik turned and started up the stairs, "You're welcome, _cheire._ You must forgive me; I forgot your legs are much shorter than mine. It can be hard on one who's not used to climbing all these stairs. I am used to it, but in time, you will be as well, I'm sure..."

Why are you babbling?! Erik kicked himself mentally.

"I understand, Monsieur." As Josephine was speaking, Erik felt something tug on his left hand where she was. Erik looked down at his hand; Josephine had gently placed her small hand in his. Erik's entire body tensed immediately.

Josephine had taken _his_ hand, _his_! Not the other way around! Erik was astounded by the simple act.

Oh, how I wished I hadn't worn these blasted gloves! Then I could really feel her small, soft, smooth han- No! No! No! He closed his eyes, biting his tongue. Not that, don't start wanting what you can't have! he scolded himself, opening his eyes; Erik took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, trying to pay attention to what Josephine was saying.

"-Mmd. Pierre puts us girls through quite a drill when it comes to warming up, but I'm afraid I'll be sore from this tomorrow!"Josephine replied, her voice low and gentle.

After reaching the top of the winding stairwell, both Josephine and Erik fell silent the rest of the way. Through the dark passageways, through the twist and turns of the many tunnels of Erik's labyrinth, no one spoke.

How long have we been walking? Josephine wondered aimlessly. An hour? Perhaps two hours?

Josephine could not tell. More or less, she was relieved when Erik finally decided to slow his pace. Erik's long legs gave him the advantage of long, easy strides. One of his paces was two of Josephine's. Josephine was glad to be done with those blasted stairs!

It was then that Erik's words floated into her mind.

"_It can be hard on one who's not use to __climbing__ all these stairs. I am used to it, but in time you will be as well, I'm sure_..."

Josephine bit back a sigh. She was not at all excited about climbing up and down the spiral stairwell.

There must be an easier way, she mused.

Josephine was pulled from her thoughts when she was slammed into a rather firm yet soft wall.

She gave an "oomph" realizing that it was not a wall from the labyrinth, but Erik's firm chest she had stumbled into. Josephine looked up to see the bluest eyes she's ever seen staring down at her. In response Josephine tightened the hand that was still in her hand. Erik stood before her, staring down at Josephine with a raised brow; Josephine murmured an apology.

"Why have we stopped?"

"We stopped because we have arrived at our destination."

Josephine looked at him baffled. With her brow knitted, she looked in front of her to see the rest of the tunnel enveloped in darkness and glanced behind as well.

"I don't understand, Monsieur. There is nothing here but the stone wall and-" she looked down at the squeaking rodents scurrying around her shoes "-rats."

"Ah, is that so, Mademoiselle?" Erik whispered softly.

Josephine was about to reply when suddenly, Erik turned his back from her to face the stone wall. Before she could ask what he was doing, a low groaning sound filled her ears, and to her amazement, part of the stone wall was ajar!

"My goodness; how extraordinary! A secret passageway!"

"There are many in my opera house," Erik replied, pushing the wall open so Josephine could walk through.

"Truly, did you make all of them?" she asked, stepping over the thresh hold.

"Not all, but many, yes."

Stepping into a badly lit hallway of the opera house, Josephine took a step into the wall way. When she felt a tug from her hand, Josephine turned back toward the passage way. Erik remained in the dark passageway; only his arm was visible to Josephine.

"A-are you not coming, Monsieur?" she stammered, confused.

Erik stared down at his hand, which was still clasped tight in Josephine hand, and a mixture of astonishment and an emotion he was not familiar with filled him; he could not point out in his mind. What was he feeling?

"…No, this is where we must part. With me by your side, it will be too risky for me to be seen by another," Erik murmured, meeting her gaze.

Josephine made a face, casting her eyes downward.

Is she disappointed? Erik thought.

Josephine had tightened her grip on Erik's hand when she heard him say 'no.' In some odd way, Josephine did not want him to leave, not just yet.

But, why? she thought. Sudden panic seeped through Josephine's heart and mind.

Why all of a sudden am I feeling this way? Why this anxiety?!

Seeing a flash of fear fall upon Josephine's face, Erik spoke, "If you are in need of my aid...you must only whisper my name, and I will appear wherever you are. I shall always hear you, Josephine."

Erik's words soothed Josephine's anxiety; his deep rich tone was almost...fatherly to her ears.

She smiled in appreciation and nodded her head. Josephine's hand slightly slipped out of Erik's hand when she turned to leave. It was Erik's turn to tighten his grip on her hand. Josephine took one last look at the Phantom's shadow before he disappeared back into the labyrinth.

Erik spoke then, "Do not forget, child, you have until opening night..." Erik's voice faded while letting go of Josephine's hand. The barrier between them was closed, and Erik was gone.

Sighing, Josephine continued to walk down the corridor alone and confused. Why was she suddenly saddened by Erik's departure?

***

"This is not good," Erik whispered while starring at his hand. _She_ had been gone for some time now.

"She wanted me to come _with_ her, to walk with her to her dormitory perhaps? Blast! Why in the hell did I give her permission to call my name?"

Erik scrubbed his hand over his unmasked face; the feelings Erik felt now suddenly seemed stronger, deeper than what he had felt before.

"Mon dieu, it makes no sense! I barely know the woman! Why do I have these feelings, what do they mean?! I only wish to teach her to sing properly, to bring my theater back to its glory. How can I do that without feeling anything?! I want nothing to do with her; nothing! I only want her voice to mold and perfect! That is all… I want nothing else."

Erik leaned against the stone wall. The tingle in his knees warned him they were about to buckle.

_She did not shy from your touch...__Christine did, _the voices whispered in Erik's ear.

"She is NOT Christ-they are _not_ the same!" Erik bellowed, grabbing at his head with gritted teeth.

_Follow her Erik...she wants you to follow her._

_"_No_."_

_Go to her... Only for a little while, there's no harm in that..._

"I mustn't...I cannot," Erik whimpered, turning from the trap door, feeling too tempted. Erik did debate whether or not to listen to his subconscious, but fighting against himself, Erik took the many stairs back to his home. Erik practically ran; he won the battle this time.

_You cannot ignore us for long! Do not deny, or ignore, the feelings that are starting to swell in your heart! _

"I feel nothing. NOTHING! NOTHING I TELL YOU!"

Erik ran fast through the tunnel, even stumbling over his own feet to get as far away from any trap door that lead to the surface.

There was silence throughout the tunnels, only the soft _drip drip _of water trickling down the walls and onto the cobble stone. Three cellars down, a huddled form in black had collapsed onto the ground, a broken man in a mask who dared not think of what his mangled heart was admitting to him. Obsession can be a dangerous possession, you see.

Erik sat on the cobble floor, sobbing - sobbing the anger and the frustration. Finally, when Erik had the strength to push the hope - the little spark of light - down so far, he allowed his hopeless heart to harden it.

Time passed before the huddled form decided to slowly rise. He straightened his shoulders and dusted the dirt from his cloak. His composure was flawless. No trace of emotion or distress was in his stance.

"That will NEVER resurface again," came a stern voice, disappearing around a darkened corner beneath the opera house.

A/N: So do you like it?! And if any of you get the chance to smell a Sandalawood candle it really smells good! I can see Our Erik liking that one so I put it in there for all of you! I tend to light my own Sandalawood candle when I write=) Please R&R and tell me what you think of the chappy! I'm working on the next chapter so hopefully I will be posted in the next two weeks!


	17. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: Ok, here you go ma petites! You all should thank my beta EriksLeadingLady, she tried her best to hurry so I can post this chappy! So all together now- THANK YOU!!! Brova! Alright I'll keep it short this time so you can get to the fun stuff, please R&R and if you have any questions or suggestion about Josephine or Erik please let me know=)

CHAPTER 16

When I left Erik, I walked aimlessly through the corridors, my eyes castdown, my shoulders slumped. I was not paying attention to where my feet weretaking me; I just let them lead the way, and when I looked up, I saw that myfeet had brought me to the women's dormitory. Looking down the abandoned hallway, I had a sinking feeling.

"What time is it? How long have I been gone?!" I panicked.

Opening the door, the hinges squeaked loudly, and to my surprise, everyone was gone!

"Blast! Not again! Clock, I need a clock! Oh, where is that da- ah! There! Perfect! I have five minutes."

I went through my wardrobe and put on the first clean frock I could get my hands on; I then flew down the winding stairs like a bat flying out of hell. Once backstage, I saw that everyone was in there rightful place, stretching. I gave a grateful sigh of relief; I was not late. I was in my spot on the floor before Madam Pierre could see me; I gave a smile of triumph to her when she looked my way.

"Alright, ma petites," Madame clapped her hands. "Come to the bar and lineup. Quickly, quickly, we have not got all morning to warm up! Good, now, one-two-three , one-two-three, arm stretched out, very good girls."

"Pssst! Josephine!"

I glanced behind me; it was Olive who called me.

"Where were you last night? I couldn't find you anywhere."

"One-two-three, good, now turn!" Madam Pierre thumped her cane against the wooden floor, every single girl turn at the same time. "Tres bien!"

"I was so worried about you, Josephine," Olive continued.

"There was no need Olive. I, uh...was not feeling well, Mme. Pierre said I could lie down and rest. But I started wandering the theater instead, hoping to shake off what had come over me, so I found my way into the prop room-"

"Oui, et pointe filles!" Mme. Pierre came around to us and interrupted my lie.

"-I was too tired to walk back to the dormitory so I decided to rest… I guess I feel asleep. Did anyone know I was gone?"

"Non."

"Good." I sighed.

"Very good girls, I see everyone has been practicing. Now spread out and form five rows; make sure you have enough arm room. We don't want any one hitting another in the head now do we, Marie?"

"No madam," murmured Marie.

I looked over at her and smiled to myself; she was blushing so deeply! Marie had given her dance partner a bloody nose two weeks ago! Poor Nole wouldn't dance with her again!

"Josephine?" Olive whispered at me on the other side of the stage.

"We'll talk later, alright," I mouthed. Olive smiled at me and nodded, showing her dimples.

"Now, girls we are starting where we left off, maestro music..."

The music began, and my body flowed with it easily. I hit every position as it should have been hit, posed ever so slightly and spun effortlessly. My body was here dancing before Madam Pierre and the other workers, but my mind was still down there in the lair with Erik. What was this strange power he had over me? Why can't I get his voice out of my head? You resist, my dear Josephine, let your soul obey...trust me. Why do I feel his eyes on me now, as I dance? Erik, is he here now? Was he watching me from box five? Every chance I got, I stole a glance at his private box, but there was no sign of anyone in there. Why do I feel disappointed? I began searching the rafter above me as well, but I saw nothing. I had until opening night to make my choice. This is going to be a long month…

"Josephine, did you even hear what I said?"

"Hm? Did you ask me something Olive?" I asked, my gaze was lifted towards the fly's above us.

"You have been starring off into space all morning, what are you looking for, Josephine?" Olive asked, joining me and searching the rafters too.

"Hm? Oh! Uh-nothing, I'm not looking for anything. Besides I have not been starring off into space," I straightened my shoulders, trying to sound indifferent.

Olive made a face.

"I guess I have been a little distracted now, haven't I?" I admitted.

"OUI! You didn't look up when Madam Pierre scolded Véronique for tripping over her own feet!"

"She didn't?" I gasped look over at Véronique, who had a very sour look to her face. She was clearly upset!

"She did! She almost made Robin fall over as well!"

I tried my best to keep from laughing out loud, but everything that Olive was telling me was quite funny! Half the girls around me stared as I let my giggling loose. I listened to Olive's new gossip, and the little chatter whenever we had a moment to catch our breath while we danced; I gladly welcomed it. It was a great distraction from Erik and his voice in my heard. The first part of the morning was not only mind numbing, but physically exhausting! We still had the whole after noon to go… how on earth am I going to make it through?!

***

When it was time for dinner, I found it odd that I was not at all hungry. The roast beef, potatoes with gravy, and peas looked very appetizing, but I could not make myself eat. I merely played with my food, fooling the other girls into thinking I was eating. I made mountains with the potatoes and drowned the little green peas in gravy. I sighed then, putting my fork down. I could not get Erik out of my mind; my head was starting to hurt again and my eyes burned. I rubbed at my eyes hard and blinked so they wouldn't water. Why would I even consider that Erik would want to come out of his hiding just to walk with me? It's not as though he could walk around freely whenever he pleases! Erik does not have that sort of freedom; and why on earth was he so stiff whenever I came near him? I sighed again, who knows. I would have asked what was troubling him but Erik doesn't seem the type of person who would talk openly about his troubles...

"I'm a good listener you know; you could tell me anything."

"What?" I asked, even though I heard what Olive said.

"Would you like to talk about what's been bothering you all day?" she offered again.

Yes! I wanted to scream, but instead I said, "No, Olive, I'm alright...really." I forced a smile, but of course Olive didn't take it.

"I'm sure I'll understand, Josephine dear."

I had to bite my tongue before I told her everything! But even if I did tell Olive and if word got out, surely they would send me to an asylum. I could just see it now!

'A strange angel saved me from suicide and offered to make me the next prima donna!' I laughed to myself, but there was no humor in it. Oh, what was I to do?

"Josephine?"

"I'm fine, little Olive, really. I'm just- tired, that's all." I did my best to smile. This isn't the only lie I told my best friend today; when I told her I fell asleep in the prop room, it sounded fake to my ears.

I'm an awful liar.

"Well, we'll be going to bed soon anyhow; you look tired. I'm sure whatever you slept on in the prop room was not comfortable."

Ha! The swan bed in the room of the lair was the most comfortable bed I have ever slept in! So quiet and dark, no one can bother you... I wish I was there now.

"It wasn't comfortable at all..."

As I finished dressing for bed, I half listened to Olive's plans for the holiday. At the end of the month- a week after opening night- everyone will go home for the winter holiday. Everyone has been talking about it; the theater was buzzing all around the topic. Then the puzzle pieces started fitting into place as I thought more about the end of the month and Erik's offer. It will be a perfect opportunity for Erik to give me lessons; no one will be around to ask me where I'm going. I'm sure more than half of the staff here will be going home to spend time with their families.

"I'm most positive that is what he's thinking…" I whispered to myself.

I picked up my looking glass and brush and started untangling my mane of hair as I brushed; since the vanity was being occupied by none other than Véronique.

"And then after, all of my family comes to visit; we are going to go ice skating! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"We do it every winter when the lake is frozen."

"You don't say, Olive..."

Olive gasped with excitement, "Oh, Josephine, I have the most wonderful Idea!"

I set both the brush and looking glass down on my lap and looked at her, giving her all my attention now.

"What is that?"

"Would you like to come with me and visit at my estate for holiday?!"

My heart sank.

"Oh, please say yes!"

By now Olive was kneeling beside me on the bed, she had taken the brush and looking glass and replaced them with her hands.

"Well...uh- you see..."

"Oh, you must come, dear! You're all I ever write about in my letters to mama! And we'll have so much fun; you can sleep in my room! Like sisters!"

Olive clapped her hands together in glee. "Ooooh, it will be so wonderful, everyone will finally meet you, what do you say?"

"Uh."

SAY SOMETHING! My mind screamed.

"Olive, it does sound wonderful...b-but I promised Madam Giry that I-I would

visit her on holiday. And Meg, you remember Meg don't you? Madam's daughter, she's also going to be there...I'm sorry."

Olive's joy completely drained from her face; I felt horrible.

"Oh, well, that's alright then... there will be other holidays, I suppose."

"Of course, other holidays..." I whispered, my heart felt like stone in my chest, the heavy pressure of guilt rose up slowly.

"Alright girls, it is getting late, say goodnight and return to your beds."

"Yes, Madam Pierre," everyone said at once.

After all the girls said goodnight and gave each other a hug, Madam Pierre closed the door when everyone was in bed. She usually waits outside the door to make sure everyone went to sleep and there was no chatter.

Fifteen minutes later.

"Pisst! Bridget, are you awake?" whispered Marie, whose bed was on the other end of the room.

"Of course I am, you twit! What's the matter?"

At the word 'twit' all the girls began to giggle to themselves.

"Did you hear about the old prima donnas room?" Marie asked sitting up.

At the mention of the room, my stomach sank.

"No, what of it?"

"Someone destroyed the whole room!"

"No, are you jesting?"

"No, I'm not."

"What does it look like?" Bridget asked, finally sitting up in her own bed.

"Well, I heard that the vanity mirror was smashed, and all the tapestries

were ripped! All the furniture was upside down!"

Oh, mon dieu, I thought to myself, did I really do all that?!

"Well, I heard the Opera Ghost did it!" chirped Rebecca.

"But, why would he do that?" asked Samantha.

"Who knows, maybe the managers ignored his demands, maybe that's why he did it," Jessica added.

"But the Opera Ghost hasn't been causing any trouble here-"

I looked up when I heard Olive's voice.

"-There haven't been any accidents, either."

"Oh, hush Olive, what do you know?" Véronique sat up in her bed. "Have you forgotten who broke into Dr. Deverouex's laboratory?"

"But, Véronique, the managers said-"

"The managers lied!" Veronique snapped.

Olive mumbled something under her breath and laid her head down, turning her back against the chatter.

"Well I heard-"

Before I knew it, the gossip spread like fire about the distorted room. All types of versions of how the room got the way it was, and many suspects were named that night as well. All but my name...

The hour was late, and every girl in their bed was finally asleep, save for me. I was lying awake in my bed, starring out the window; many of the girls had said that if the fiend who destroyed the room was caught, they would be taken to the authorities. That was stuck in my head; I tossed and turned in my bed that night, but there was no comfort in my sheets. Suddenly, a sound of a violin's lullaby softly flowed through the night's air; it could be heard by me and me alone. The music I could hear was playing right beside me; I heard nothing but music the entire night. The soft sighs and light snoring by the other girls could no longer be heard by my ear.

"Sleep child..." A voice so beautiful whispered in my ear. It was so beautiful it could not have belonged to any human.

The music became more powerful, stronger; I found myself sinking under my blanket. My mind became clouded by music and song; a voice had begun singing softly in my ear.

A voice from above, my mind chided half asleep. A peaceful smile was upon my lips; the violin's lullaby was coming to an end. I tugged the blanket underneath my chin, closing my eyes.

"Merci... Erik," I whispered before succumbing to sleep.

"You're welcome, child."

***

A week and a half has passed, and I haven't made up my mind. I sat on my bed cross-legged, watching all the other girls decide what they wanted to pack for the upcoming holiday. Olive was going through her wardrobe as well. The letter from Madam Giry was lying in my lap; she told me to have a wonderful holiday. She went on writing about how she enjoyed the many holidays here when she was head ballet mistress. She also wrote that she couldn't wait to see Meg in Italy for the holiday - Meg was a prima ballerina in the opera house there. I was happy for her; Meg was such a better dancer than I and a wonderful teacher as well...

Olive's voice brought me out of my musing when she spoke.

"What was that dear?" I asked, finally meeting her gaze.

"Is that letter from Madam Giry?"

I nodded, trying hard not to grimace.

"Oh, what does it say?"

I quickly snatched the letter from my lap and pressed it flat to my bosom, so Olive wouldn't take it and read it herself. I would always let her do that with my other letters from Madam Giry, but this time was different.

"Oh, well, it just says that she can't wait to see me, and Meg is coming back from Italy, too. She's a prima ballerina ,you know?"

Olive gasped. "That's wonderful!"

Olive's enthusiasm bothered me, just a little. Perhaps it was just my sour mood.

"Josephine, are you not going to go through your wardrobe?" Olive asked.

I sighed. I might as well pretend to go through it!

Olive heard my sigh. "Are you alright dear?" she asked, sitting next to me on the bed. "You haven't been yourself of the late."

Olive's face was warm and caring; her gentle blue eyes were filled with worry. I smiled in spite of my sour mood; I was blessed to have such a caring friend. I gave a genuine smile, and that eased her anxiety.

"I'm well, sweet Olive." I gave her a hug, letting my arm hang over her small shoulders when we parted. "I guess I'm just anxious to see Madam Giry; I'm getting a little home sick."

"I understand, dear. I'm almost done here, would you like it if I helped you

pack?" Olive rose to fetch my suitcase at the end of my bed, but I stopped her.

"That's alright, Olive. I'll do it later. I was going to do it when I got back from my walk."

"Oh, alright then." She smiled, going back to her bed. "Be careful!" she called over her shoulder.

I shuffled through the opera house not really paying attention to where I was going, as usual. I bumped into a few workers to whom I mumbled my apology; I walked for what seemed like hours. My feet were beginning to ache as well as my lower back. I started from the third floor and found myself backstage in the wings; I took this walk to clear my head, but so far it hadn't done any justice. The music of the night has suddenly stopped; I no longer heard the beautiful music as I slept, that was why I hadn't been sleeping well. I got accustomed to the heavenly bliss of music while I slept. Some nights I would wait up for hours listening, waiting, but I only heard silence; the dark circles under my eyes were evidence of it. I also find myself lying for no reason at times, too; when someone asks me something or asks what I'm thinking about. I do not wish to tell them what I'm really thinking, so I say the first thing that comes out of my mouth. I now understand the term 'web of lies' because once you start its hard to stop, one after the other. I've gotten better at lying, too, my voice no long shakes, and I'm able to make up things and make whoever I want believe it. And it's only been a week and a half! I sighed to myself; my head was hurting again, as it has been. I feel as though this decision is killing me, I can no longer concentrate on anything! I hear voice's wherever I go, echoing, saying 'trust me,' voice's saying 'this is what you want'. Am I going mad?! Or is it the lack of sleep I'm suffering from? When I'm around the other girls and I hear the voice, I ask whoever is around me if they heard it too, but they just look at me in an odd way and turn away.

Ugh! Soon I'm going to be talking to myself out loud! This is what I want, isn't it? To sing? To perform some of the most beautiful arias ever made? But If I do except, what if something horrible happens because I'm not good enough, and Erik gets angry with me? What if, instead of setting the opera house on fire again, Erik blows it up with explosives!? I laughed to myself; I don't think blowing up the theater would happen. Perhaps I'm over thinking things. Erik only did those things because he was in love with Christine, like Meg said. Then if that was the case, everything will turn out alright, right? It's not like Erik would fall madly in love with some ordinary girl such as I. I'm not beautiful like Christine, I remember her pictures; Christine was tall, thin, where I'm only 5'5 and have...well, curves. All the girls here are slender than I, they don't have to bind their breasts down like I do when we dance...

But then again, all the other ballerinas say their envious of my curves.

Oh, bother.

Why does everything have to be so hard? I don't think I'm strong enough to handle something like this, I-

"Are yo' goin' to jus' stan there lass or are yo' goin to open it?"

I blinked repeatedly and saw that I was standing in front of a door! And for who knows how long! Ugh, I rubbed my eyes and turned around. I recognized the voice who spoke to me, his name is Garrit. His Scottish accent is so think I'm surprised other people understand him; I thought I was the only one. Not many here in the opera house understood English. I smiled at him. Garrit stood about six foot, and his clothes were rumpled and had smudges of dirt, from working hard, no less. A broom was in his hand, his cap in the other; always the gentlemen, he is. Always taking his hat off before me, his dark short brown curls were flat from his hat, and warm green eyes smiled at me. Garrit is very handsome - you see, many of the Ballet rats giggle when they pass Garrit; it's quite amusing really. Garrit was hired to replace the man who was violating the woman here, so far Garrit has been nothing but a respectable man to everyone.

"Bonjour, Garrit."

"Ello, Josephin' 'ow are yo'?"

"I'm well, thank you."

"Yo' sure yo'r well now? Yo' were standin in front of tha' door a long

time."

I looked down feeling like such a fool. I felt the heat flow to my cheeks and hated it! Garrit saw my discomfort and changed the subject, which I was thankful for.

"My, tha's a pretty gown yo' 'ave on, is it new?"

"Oh." I smiled sheepishly. "No monsieur, I've had it for a while now."

"Well, yo' look stunnin, in it lass. Yellow is me favorite color." Garrit flashed a brilliant white smile at me, and I found myself smiling back.

"Merci, Monsieur." I was blushing deeply, I just knew it.

"Are yo' excited bout the holiday tha's comin' at the end of the month lass?"

Ugh, the blush that was upon my cheek was gone. Not you, too! I bit my lip before I said it out loud. Why is everyone asking about my bloody holiday?! I tried not to grimace while I spoke.

"Very, Garrit. And you?" I had to admit my tone went as flat as the floor he was sweeping!

"Aye, I' am; I'm goin' to visit me brother and his wee ones. He's visitin' from Glasglow, tha's where I'm from."

"That's wonderful, I hope-"

"GARRIT! Where the bloody hell are you?"

Garrit and I both cringed at the same time. Garrit smiled to himself and called over his shoulder.

"I be 'ere man!"

The head cleaning director called after him again, this time using words that I dare not repeat.

"Well lass, it was nice talkin with yo,' I can't wait till holiday is over so I can see the next production."

"Me too, Monsieur Garrit."

"GARRIT!" This time the cleaning director yelled from the top of his lungs.

"You better go, Monsieur. He sounds very displeased."

"Aye, I don' want to get canned, now do I?"

I looked at Garrit baffled. "Canned, Monsieur?"

Garrit laughed, waving my question off. "Never yo' mind, 'ave a pleasant day, my lass." Garrit winked, replacing his hat back on his head. He then shouted back at the cleaning director playfully, but he looked in no playing mood. The older man turned for Garrit to follow him, all the while cursing in French.

"Good day!" I called. Garrit waved one last time before disappearing around the corner.

I finally turned, looking at the double doors before me. "There is no avoiding this room is there?" As I walked through the doors of the prima donnas room, I caught my reflection in the full length mirror, it displayed my shocked face.

"Impossible…" I breathed.

The entire room looked like it had never been touched by my hand! Everything was, well, everything looked new! The furniture, the tapestries, the vanity mirror, everything was replaced. But why? I didn't understand; this room was never used...

Out of all the rooms in the opera house, this one is my favorite. The managers had built a new prima donnas room near the east wing but it is nothing in comparison. Two big windows on the right side of the wall gave the room enough light when I opened the drapes. You could see all of Paris from this window; I sat down on the settee admiring the room. I do miss having my own room you know; I miss the privacy, the confinement, I miss my solitude. If I had a good book I wouldn't venture out of my room at all! I smiled to myself, mama hated it!

_"How could you just stay in your room all day Josephine, dear? What do you_

_do? I don't understand it."_

_"I' m only reading a book mama," I replied one night during dinner._

_"All day?!"_

_"Surely this has to stop, my dearest. It is not healthy for a young woman to __be in her room all day with her nose stuck in a book."_

_"My darling wife, leave her be."_

_"Oh, Dante. You're just like your father, Josephine," my mother added, __taking papa's book he was hiding from under the table._

_Mama had gasped dramatically and crossed her arms; papa only chuckled to __himself and winked at me._

My parents could never stay angry with one another for long; I always found them stealing kisses in the garden...

"Papa always saved me from mama's scorn at times," I sighed softly, feeling the tug on my heart.

"I know mama wished I would be more into fashion like she, but it got so boring! I hated when she used to take me to tea with her friends, always gossiping. Well, mostly mother's friends, hardly my mother would gossip. She was too respectful and considerate for such talk; on the contrary, she would rather say it to you, rather than behind your back..."

Hmm, perhaps that's where I get it from, I mused.

The smile that I had slowly faded. I missed my parents terribly. I shook my head before my thoughts got too deep with emotion; dwelling on the past is never a good thing when it involves pain. I focused on the gilded mirror instead. It took up half the wall. I could open it if I wanted to, climb down the thousands of stairs, if I wanted to. But for what? I sighed. Just then something just occurred to me, and I froze on the settee. What had Erik said to me? I closed my eyes, think Josephine, think! I played the scene back over in my head. He opened the wall and I walked out still holding his hand. I remember I did not want to leave without him, strange. Oh, what did he say?! Say your name, and I will hear? No, why would I say my own name? You must whisper...???

Phantom? No.

Opera Ghost?! Of course not.

Oh, what was it-wait!

_'If you are in need of my aid...you only must whisper my name, and I will appear where ever you are. I shall always hear you, Josephine.'_

"That's it!"

My eyes snapped open - my breath became ragged. Was it really that simple? Just say his name and he would appear out of thin ear? It was tempting, far too tempting. I felt like my heart could be heard for miles it was beating so hard. Should I? I considered twisting the lap of my gown in between my hands. No, I shouldn't, I shouldn't be here, anyway. I must go… I should leave...right?

"Erik?" I whispered.

Seconds ticked by and I heard nothing, should I have said it louder? I searched around the room and saw nothing, no Erik. Disappointment clamed my features, I sighed then. Of course, he probably told me those things to get rid-

"You called for me, Mademoiselle?"

I started when I heard his voice; it was Erik, and it worked! I stood looking for him, but the room was still empty.

"Where-where are you?" I stammered.

"I'm where I should be."

"I'm sure you are, but...it is as though your voice is right beside me, how are you doing that?"

Erik took his time to reply, it is known that the Phantom of the Opera can do many thing; even make one believe his is in one place but really be in  
another. Obviously this was true, I realized, still searching.

"Magic," he finally stated.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms; Erik must have seen my reaction.

"You don't believe in magic, ma petite?" his voice purred in my right ear. I swear I could feel his breath on my neck as he spoke! I quickly glance behind me, but I was standing alone. I said nothing in return.

"I shall have to prove that magic indeed exists..."

The room became deafly silent. "Erik? Erik?"

Out of nowhere, the heavy drapes to my right closed shut, blocking out the sun. No one pulled the sash to close it; it remained still at my right. I was left in darkness. I heard a slight click of a lock behind me, the door was locked; Erik locked me in. Still I went to the door to open it any way, but it would not budge; it was locked from the outside. I was getting  
frightened.

"Erik, this isn't funny anymore. Open the door. Erik?" I knocked on the door, perhaps a little too hard. I knocked and knocked calling to Erik but I got no answer, by the time I stop my knuckles were red and sore.

"Eri- ahh!"

When I turned from the door a shadow in black was standing before me; it was all I saw; I pressed my back against the door, cowering away from the black ghost standing not five feet away from me.

"Do you believe in magic now, my dear?" As Erik spoke, a candle ignited on the vanity table before him, a soft glow lit the dark room.

How did he? I swallowed hard; I could not find my voice.

"I'll take your silence as a 'yes.'" Erik took a step closer, and I could see the smug smirk on his lips.

I glared at him. "Erik, "I breathed. "You frightened me; that isn't part of magic."

"Of course it is. What is magic if there isn't any fear and wonder in it?"

I crossed my arms and made a face; I did not find it at all amusing. Erik realized it and spoke.

"My apologies." He gave a swooping bow. "I was only having a bit of fun with you," he said rising. Erik's tone was gentle yet teasing.

Erik turned, crossing the room, and opened the drapes that were closed. Sunlight shined through the room once more. Erik stood in front of the window admiring the view, like I had done moments before. The fedora he wore was pulled down- almost to his chin- shielding the white mask he wore. Erik's attire was impeccable; he wore the finest of clothes I have ever seen. His cloak was draped only on his left shoulder; a crimson vest could be seen from his dress coat. The color of blood, I thought. A black cravat was tied neatly at the base of his throat; a diamond stud held it into place.

Erik knew I was starring - his once relaxed shoulders were now stiff before me. When he finally turned, his attention was on me; he was glaring. Daggers shot at me through the slits of his eyes, and my breath caught in my throat; I averted my eyes, blushing. He was absolutely beautiful, and he didn't even realize it.

"Was there a reason you called for me?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Uh-oh.

"Well...yes. I…uh..you see - if I...well... I'm-"

"Get on with it, woman! I don't understand your mumbling!"

I started at the booming sound of his voice. He was in front of me now. Oh, bother, what was I to tell him? Surely I cannot lie to HIM. So I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Well, I haven't made up my mind yet. About the lessons-"

"You have more than enough time to make your decision; you needn't make it now." With that Erik turned on his heel, taking long strides to the mirror. I quickly grabbed his arm, sliding it down to his hand.

"No, wait." I said stepping in from of him.

Erik became stiff under my touch. "I need your help," I tried to reason. "I feel as though I'm going to go mad. I need help with my decision-"

"You must decide on your own…" Erik's teeth were clenched.

"I understand that, but what I'm asking is- excuse me?" I asked when I didn't hear what he said.

"I said. Let. Go."

I ignored him. "Please, Erik, perhaps if I spend time with yo- hear your compositions, I mean. Then maybe-"

"I said, let go!"

I should have listened to him; I shouldn't have been standing so close to Erik; I should have let go of his hand, but instead I ignored his request. Instead I had taken both of my hands and placed them on his hand, holding it tight. Before I knew what was happening, the air was knocked out of my chest- Erik pushed me hard- I was on the floor in a daze. Erik had disappeared behind the mirror, he was gone; his cloak lay on the floor caught in the mirror. I lay stunned on the floor for a few seconds trying to make sense of it all. I slowly rose and crawled to the mirror to pull the heavy cloak to me. Once it was in my hands I felt that it was still warm. The mirror was ajar before me, cool air was blowing at my face; I was tempted to follow him. I stood up and pushed the mirror aside more to get a better look in to the dark tunnel. But there was nothing but darkness; only Erik could walk freely without a  
candle and know where he was going.

"Why did you push me Erik..." I whispered, fingering the cloak. I began to talk to myself without realizing it, answering my own questions. Well, he did ask me to let go.

"But I didn't see any harm holding his hand, I've held it before."

Then again it was he who offered his hand to me while he took me to his  
lair…

"Of course." I realized then my mistake. "My contact was too intimate for Erik; I was too close. He is not use to being so close to people, even if it's just a simple touch. I must remember that next time." I closed the gapping mirror and began to fold Erik's cloak.

"I must apologize to him."

A/N: TADA!!! What do you think?! I thought I would give Josephine a new Friend, how do you like Garrit?! He is such a sweetie pie, I know I made him up!=) You'll have to keep reading on and see if he comes around MORE often!


	18. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Yay! The next chappy! See cutelittlewitch215 I told you I would post it as soon as I was able to=) Altrighty an old friend of Erik's comes back into his life, who do you think it is? Don't look at me, you'r just gonna have to read it and find out! Please R&R my lovelies!

Chapter 17

"Idiot! You monster!"

A candelabrum was thrown across the lair, along with everything else I could get my hands on.

_You were not supposed to harm her! Now she will never come around!_ The voice of reason yelled in my head, making my temple throb with pain.

"It was an accident! She was too close; I had no control of myself!"

_It's too late for pity now, you_ _fool!_ the voice of destruction added, laughing mockingly.

"She will come around, she has to. I'm already in her head, it's my voice she hears everywhere. MINE! I can see it in her eyes as she searches the darkness. She searches for me in the shadows, every time I whisper in her ear she hears me; she will be my student. She will sing!" I had fallen to my knees; the stone beneath me was digging into my flesh of my knees.

_What happens when she does become a prima donna? Do you think she'll stay here at the Populaire? Stay with you?_

"She will stay," I hissed.

_...But you must let her go..._

"She stays!"

_...An angel of music must fly away..._

"NO!!!"

A loud crash echoed throughout the lair, followed by another, after another, until finally there was nothing else for me to throw. I slumped into a chair and viewed the damage I had caused; it looked reminiscent of when the mob had destroyed it all those years ago.

"What have I done?"

I buried my face into my hands. My hair was disheveled and my once pressed dress jacket and vest lay rumpled on the floor, save for my white dress shirt that lay open at my chest. My mind had stopped talking to me, and the anger that boiled my blood was gone. I sat exhausted in my seat, feeling horribly guilty for what I had done to Josephine and for the destruction I caused my lair.

Something cried for my attention at me feet, and when I opened my eyes, I saw my little lady sitting before me, glaring at me with her blue eyes. She gave me a meow and licked at her black paw.

"You're right, my dear, I should clean everything up at once," I murmured reaching for her. "Then when I'm done, I must apologize to Josephine." I scratched under her chin, and she purred loudly in return. Ayesha stood on my abdomen and rubbed her wet nose against my chin; I found myself chuckling in spite of my situation.

"Yes, my sweet, I'm alright now." Ayesha gave me a look then; she seemed to say 'good, now feed me'. She jumped off my lap and padded her way toward the kitchen where she would wait at her dish. I forced myself up to feed my little lady; it's been a week since I've found her, and it feels as though she had never left.

FLASH BACK...

I did my best to stay occupied during the day so I would not be tempted to make myself known to Josephine. Throughout the day, I would drown myself in music and would do my best to ignore my subconscious - which was not easy- they would point out every little mistake I would make!

I sighed, looking at the clock; it is nowhere near the time when it is safe for me to roam my opera house. Everyone up above was still busy with their work. No, I thought. I've done well with keeping my distance from Josephine. I only come around her to whisper in her ear, and then I take my leave.

"Hmm perhaps I shou-"

My head whipped towards the Iron Gate. "There's that sound again." I went to the edge of the lake and strained my ear. The cry came rippling across the lake again.

"It has to be… that is her cry, I just know it! She must have found her way out of the fire." My heart began to pound in my chest with the hope she might still be alive.

_That was five years go! Don't bother, it's a stray._

"No, she has returned to me; she always comes back. The cry of a Siamese cat isn't like the cry of any ordinary cat!" I argued my point.

Grabbing the oar, I jumped into the gondola and pushed as fast as I could, the voice still arguing in my head to leave it be; but I know it was she…

Her cries came from the west end of my labyrinth, and they became louder as I got closer. I turned left at a dead end; I heard a deep growl and a hiss as I approached.

"Ayesha?"

I unhooked the lantern and raised it to eye level, calling to her again. I rowed closer toward the wall, and as I got closer, the light from the lantern caught two glowing orbs glaring at me. The jeweled collar that was around her neck sparkled as well.

It was Ayesha! She had made herself her own little nest in the wall near the lake, big enough for her. She was filthy; I could see the grime on her as I stood not only five feet from her in the boat. She was once a white cream color, and now she was almost black - the color of her paws.

I could see why Ayesha was crying, some sort of fishing wire was entangled around her tail. As I got closer, her fur was up, standing on end, making herself seem bigger to her intruder. I used the smoothest of tones to coax her out of her hiding space. If it wasn't for her razor sharp claws, I would have picked her up.

"Ayesha, my dear, do you not remember me?" I whispered, steeping out into the lake water. It went as deep as my thighs. As I got close enough to untie her, she hissed and swiped at me.

Obviously that was a, 'No.' I slowly stepped close enough so she could sniff the air around me. I sat very still in the freezing water, waiting for her to come to me. Step by step she came closer, sniffing the air, and she bobbed her head, taking in the scent. Her fur settled down, but she was still uneasy. I removed my glove from my hand, beckoning her to me.

"Ayesha, come, let's go home." I reached out, and again her fur stood up, but I was determent to take her home. I was not sure how long I was there in the lake, but finally Ayesha got close enough to sniff the tips of my fingers. That was all it took, she pounced from out of her hiding spot and into my awaiting arms. She purred loudly and rubbed her dirty head against my chin, but I did not care at all! She cried aimlessly and purred loudly.

"Oh, my little lady, have you been here this whole time?" Her answer was a loud meow and a purr. "Come, let's go home...."

The fishing wire was tangled badly around her tail; after cutting a good half of her fur around the bone from her tail, and a hot bath -which she did not like, and I have the scratches to prove it- she was curled upon my lap. She purred loudly and rolled over on to her back so I could rub her full belly; she was deathly thin. It won't take long before she's back to her old weight, fish and milk will do the trick...

END OF FLASH BACK

"Blast! Curse you, you rodents!" I yelled kicking a rat out of my way as I continued down the dark tunnel. "Where could you possibly be, Josephine?!"

I balled my hands into fists trying to calm myself. "I've searched all over my theater for her, and she has not shown up anywhere! If I were she, where would I be? She likes her privacy, there for it has to be somewhere quiet. I've check all the places she usually goes for privacy, and she's not with the little blonde tart, either."

I hurried out of the tunnel so I could reach the flies without anyone seeing me. From here, I was able to see everything, even the seating boxes ahead. She wouldn't be there, though. I crossed my arms under my cloak. There are many rooms that are empty or used for storage. Perhaps she's in one of them...

All the rooms in the opera house showed no sign of Josephine. The day was already coming to its end, and I was getting weary. I must apologize to Josephine another day. I decided to take one of the shorter routes to my lair, so I went on my way to the prima donnas room. I took out my skeleton key to unlock it, but after a quick look over my shoulder, I listened to find any sound coming from the other side of the door. I could hear nothing but silence. At that moment, a group of ballet twits could be heard approaching the corridor; quickly, I unlocked and opened the door, locking it behind me. They walked past the locked door loudly, laughing at whatever new gossip was being spread, I'm sure.

"_Stupid petite filles!_ Do you not have anything better to do, such as practicing your steps?" I mumbled bitterly to myself, ignoring the huddled form that was on the devon. I was not in the greatest of moods so I stalked to the gilded mirror, pushing the hidden button, causing it to give way. Cool air blew into my face, cooling my body and my temper.

"Erik?"

I instinctively grabbed my lasso from under my cloak when I started, but when I turned, I saw none other than Josephine. She was rising from the devon, a copy of some novel in her hand. She smiled at me sleepily as she stretching her arms over her head while she stood.

"What are you doing here, Josephine?" I hissed. I instantly regretted it, for the sweet smile that was on her lips disappeared. I composed myself quickly and spoke again.

"I mean, have you been here this whole morning?"

She said nothing at first, just rocked on her heels.

"Well, yes, I wanted to apologize to you for the way I acted this morning. I was going to go look for you, but decided against it because I had no idea where you were so I stayed here."

"What?" I blanked, dumbstruck.

"I did not mean to offend you," she explained. "It was only that I wanted to ask for your assistance. This is not easy for me - deciding my own future - and it frightens me greatly, and to be honest-"

She was in front on me now; she had to crane her neck back to meet my eyes. She is a tiny thing, isn't she? I mused. I fought the urge to stroke her small jaw while she spoke. I don't know why that want came over me, but I did not like it at all once I realized what I wanted. Not one bit!

"So you see, that is why I called for you…"

I blinked down at Josephine. Damn! I missed what she had been telling me! Josephine looked at me with her bright –hopeful - eyes, waiting for an answer; obviously from me!

"Uh-" I began before she cut me off.

"I understand if you are too busy for me. I just hoped that you would play for me," she whispered that last part practically to herself.

"Hear me play?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oui, may I go down to the lair with you so I can hear you play your violin?"

She wants to hear me play? Perform for her? She wants my _company_?! My heart leaped in my chest as it began beating faster and faster as Josephine stared at me. She called for me because she wants me to play for her; I felt my lips start to curve into a smile.

_She does not want you! She wants your music, don't be a fool!_ The voice of destruction chuckled loudly in my ear.

I clenched my jaw shut, the smile gone from my lips. I balled my hands into fists then, an involuntary sound came from my throat- which sounded like a growl. I heard Josephine back away instantly.

"Oh, my, I suppose you are far too busy. Forgive me."

I hadn't realized my eyes were closed shut until I open them, and Josephine was no longer in front of me. Josephine had retrieved her book and was making for the door.

"_Non, attendre! Je- uh_-" I bit my tongue. What was I to saw?! "M-my apologies," I stuttered. "It has been a long day for me; it would be an honor to play whatever you wish. I would be most obliged if you would step away from the door." I bowed, I was uncertain of her diction from the look on her face. I only spoke the truth…

She ceased twisting a lock of hair that was curling around her finger and smiled softly.

"Truly, you would not mind my company?"

"Au contraire, I would not mind at all," I purred, making my voice as reassuring as I could make it. If she only knew how much I craved for her presence, surely she would run from me.

***

"I had no idea you had a cat!" Josephine giggled as she spotted Ayesha on the mantle; her voice caused me to stop looking through the pile of music sheet I was roaming through.

"She's beautiful! What is her name?"

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Josephine staring at Ayesha in awe. Ayesha, on the other hand, did not look pleased at the stranger before her. From where I stood, I could see Ayesha's ears flat against her skull and the glare in her blue eyes.

"Ayesha. Her name is Ayesha, but do be cautious, though; she is not too fond of strangers. She will attack if you're too close," I warned.

"I will heed your warning, Monsieur, for she looks as though she will pounce and swipe at me any second!" she called, giving a nervous giggle as she took her place on the settee.

Yes, Ayesha can be a little temperamental, I mused as I started on the next stack of music sheets.

_Same as her owner!_ the voices added.

Very true, I replied silently.

A distant memory flashed before my eyes at the many times Ayesha had attacked a guessed. Or should I say, my only guest! I heard my own chuckle in my ears before I could stop it.

_"Ouch! Damn your cat, Erik! She scratched me again!" Nadir's growl echoed throughout my lair during one of our games of chess._

_"Well, leave her be," I muttered, trying to focus on my next move._

_"Leave her- leave her be?! I was doing that the entire time; I did nothing to her! She ran up and clawed at my leg! Are you listening to me, Erik?"_

_"Check mate."_

_"Guh! Blast you and your cat!"_

_Nadir pulled up his pant leg to examine the wound. "Look at that!" he pointed to his wound, then to his pants. "She even made a hole in my pants, Erik!"_

_Looking at the hole, I thought nothing of it. "It's only a tiny scratch, old friend."_

_"Tiny, Erik?! She drew blood! By Allah, the next time that cat comes near me again, Erik, she'll be sorry!"_

_Dismissing Nadir's empty threat, I picked up Ayesha, who was purring loudly in my arms. I suppressed a chuckle by clearing my throat. Hearing Nadir rant on about "hating cats" was quite amusing. Nadir even let a few curses out as he wiped the small trickle of blood._

_"Nadir, Ayesha was only playing with you…"_

I stole one last glance at Ayesha and shook my head. How she loved to torment Nadir! It had been a long time since I've seen him… then again, his visits every week did get rather annoying with all his questions.

"The old fool," I murmured.

A pale small hand swept across the ivory keys of the organ before me; I stood paralyzed where I was. Josephine's caress was gentle across the keys, almost graceful. I was envious of my organ, if such a thing were possible…

She placed one thin finger on one key and glanced up at me smiling, silently asking for my permission. My curt nod sent an awful sound echoing through the lair as she pressed the key for too long.

"Oh," Josephine gasped, covering her ears. "I didn't think the sound would be so horrid."

"If you hold the note for too long, it will. Come, I found the score I was looking for."

"Will you play the organ for me, too?"

"Perhaps some other time."

As I tuned my violin, Josephine examined my score with keen interest.

"_Liberte de cette_? Did you just write this?" she asked, looking up from the score.

"Non, I wrote that score many years ago. Now, take your seat," I commanded, putting my instrument under my chin and raising the bow.

While the notes flew through the lair, Josephine began to sway with the rhythm as I played. Her eyes were closed peacefully, as well; I found my own eyes closing too, only glancing at the score when I needed to. I played the entire aria without fault -- smoothly and precise. As the last note faded, I was able to see the remaining tears that were upon Josephine's cheeks.

Blast! I gritted my teeth.

"You're crying," I stated. It was a statement rather than a question.

"Well, Erik, I-"

"It was not my intention to upset you, but I should have warned you about my music. I don't always play the happiest tunes; I'm not like any other composer," I explained.

"Erik, you don't understand. I felt every emotion and heartache as though they were my own as you played; you did not offend me at all. You play so beautifully I just…" Josephine struggled for words that were beyond her. She closed her eyes for a second to collect herself, and when she opened them, the look she gave me chilled me to the bone.

"Maybe that is why I'm so drawn to your music, Monsieur. It may not be the happiest, but it is the most beautiful."

After she said this, her eyes gazed upon the glossy black lake that was before us. She would not meet my gaze for the longest time after that. I found myself getting lost within my own thoughts, willing myself not to think too far into what Josephine just confessed to me. A gentle voice interrupted my thinking as she spoke.

"What will you play for me now, Erik?'

"You-you wish to hear more?" I asked stunned.

"Of course, I didn't come all the way down here just to hear one aria." She smiled.

I found myself returning her smile- which felt odd on my lips- for some reason this young woman is like no other. I raised my violin, placing it under my chin and began to play. The tune that I played this time was lighter than what I played earlier. Faster and faster I swept the bow against the stings of my violin. My body swayed with the rhythm to which I was playing; I soon lost myself as the melody continued to fly. Finally coming to an end, I finished with a slow bow.

Josephine rose for a standing ovation. "Bravo, that was amazing! What is the name of that one?" she asked astounded. Josephine left her place at the settee and was now standing before me.

"I'm not sure," I replied honestly.

"What do you mean? You did write it, did you not?" Josephine asked baffled.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course I wrote it - just now," I said, turning from her to place my violin back into its case.

"You just made up that aria just now, Monsieur?"

"Oui," I mumbled, half paying attention. When I turned back, Josephine's expression was blank- eyes narrowed, brows knitted. Finally meeting my eyes, she spoke.

"You really are a musical genius, aren't you?"

"I'd like to think so, yes."

She smiled at my reply. Josephine looked away and murmured something to herself. Something on the lines of, 'She was right.'

I knew I heard right, and my curiosity got the best of me so I couldn't help but ask.

"Who was right?" I asked, crossing my arms, finally giving her my full attention.

Josephine looked at me startled; perhaps she didn't think I heard her. She pursed her lips, then bit the bottom of her lip.

"Umm..."

"I asked you a question, Josephine." My stern voice caused her to back away from me. I didn't care though; I wanted to know who she was talking about, and why they knew my talents.

"It's no one that you are acquainted with, Erik, now can you please stop that." Josephine balled her small hands into fists; her voice held a hint of frustration.

"Stop what?" I snapped.

"Stop-"Josephine waved a hand between us, "-doing that! Trying to intimidate me; I don't like it. And don't give me that look either! You looked as though you were going to attack me," she confessed, crossing her arms and raising her chin up high.

A true noblewoman, I thought at once.

"Attack you?" I asked raising an eye brow. Josephine nodded her head while glaring at me. I forgot she wasn't one for intimidation. I shook my head, trying to hide the smirk, and changed the subject, trying a different approach.

"So, this acquaintance of yours, tell me, what is his or her name?"

"Meg."

"Meg. Only Meg? There are plenty of Megs here at the Opera House," I added walking past her, placing my violin on the mantle. "What is her station here in the Opera House?" I asked grabbing the fire poker.

"She used to be a ballerina here, now she's a prima ballerina in Italy…"

Josephine went on about how talented this Meg is; I was not interested in some silly ballerina at all. I began poking at the dying fire, trying to raise its flames back to life. I dropped the fire poker immediately once I heard the last name of the ballerina Josephine was speaking so highly about.

I whipped around to face Josephine. "What did you just say?"

"I said, her name is Meg Gir-"

"You know the Girys?" My voice faltered. I knew Anne and her annoying daughter got out safely from the fire, but just the mention of Anne's name stunned me.

"Ye-"

"How? How do you know them; how do you know Antoinette?" I snapped as I found the fire poker and gripped it in my hand. I lowered it when Josephine was eyeing it with frightened eyes.

"Madame Giry is my Godmother…"

A/N: Translation: 1 _Stupid petite filles!: _Stupid little girls! 2 _Non, attendre! Je:_ No, wait! I. 3 _Liberte de cette:_ Freedom of this. Now that you've had your little French lesson, mon petites! How about you leave me a review!=)


	19. Chapter Eighteen

A/N: So thanks to my awesome beta-buddy (EriksLeadingLady) I'm able to post the next chappy! Yay! My beta is one of the greatest beta's out there! So a round if applause for my beta! (Claps hands!) Alrighty down to the chappy, here it continues where we left off. Enjoy and please R&R! Your reviews keeps me going, chapter 19 is in my betas possession so keep the reivews coming and I'll post it ASAP ma petites!

Chapter Eighteen

"Madame Giry is my Godmother... After my father died, I was sent to live with her and Meg…"

"I see. And how does Antoinette know your parents?"

"Mme Giry and my mother studied to become ballerinas; they became best friends and remained friends after my mother married my father."

Hmm, what a coincidence, I thought, eyeing Josephine.

"What is your mother's maiden name?"

"Her what?" Josephine asked baffled.

I sighed, running my hand through my hair, trying to calm myself. I was losing my patience. I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"What is your mother's given name before she married your father?"

"Oh," Josephine giggled. "Emily Pouxlon, why?"

"Hmm, I do not recall the name," I mumbled to myself. I turned and stood before the fire, gazing into the flames. "She must have come when I left for Persia…" I whispered.

"How old were you when you left?"

Josephine's voice startled me; I had forgotten she was behind me. I did not turn to answer her when I spoke.

"I was 15 when I left Paris."

"Ah, quite young; how old are you now, Erik?"

My hands went into fist at my side when I turned to face Josephine; she stood rocking on the balls of her heals. Her question was a common one, but it bothered me greatly.

"I'm not sure… 32, 33 perhaps," I confessed stiffly, passing her.

"Really?" she asked, following me into the grotto. "Wait, why do you say you're either 32 or 33? Do you not know how old you are?" Josephine's voice was not teasing in any way at all, but I knew she was merely curious. That didn't stop me from losing my temper with her silly questions.

"No! I do not!" I snapped, slamming a composition booklet against the seat of the organ bench. "I do not know how old I am or when my birth day is! I was not told as a child."

I was towering over Josephine by now - her back was pressed against the organ. Images of my only birthday flashed before my eyes: the pressed clothes my mother threw at me, telling me to dress myself; asking my mother for a kiss as a present; the awful rejection I felt when mother denied me even that.

"I'm sorry, Erik," Josephine whispered, seeing the anguish in my eyes as they rimmed with angry tears. "I did not mean to upset you."

When the cloud of memories passed, I backed away from Josephine and sat down on the bench feeling exhausted. Neither one of us spoke for some time. I did my best to bury the rejection and the memory I was suffering from.

"If it makes you feel any better," Josephine whispered, finally taking a seat next to me, "I could never remember the date of my birth until I was ten."

I looked up at Josephine who was smiling sweetly, and I glared down at her and the smile was gone.

"You do not look your age, good sir," she commented softly.

"Does my age matter to you that much, Josephine? Does it take away what little respect you have for me?! Would it please you if I lied and told you I was 40?! Hell, I could very much be, I can't remember my damn birth date!" I was standing now, hovering over Josephine again, who sat calmly before me, not at all effected by my ranting. She merely let me speak my mind.

Josephine sighed. "You couldn't possibly be 40, Erik."

"And how in the hell would you know that?" I snapped, taking my seat next to her again. It bothered me that my temper was not biding her fear or anger; I'm so use of the opposite effect of my temper.

"Your skin looks far too youthful," she said, quickly stroking my exposed check with her index finger. "That is how I know."

I flinched when she did this, and when I looked at her, she smiled at me with satisfaction. I froze where I sat, stunned; the little chit had caught me off guard and touched me again. I stood up, feeling too close to her, but my reaction didn't bother Josephine at all; she simply sat further back on the organ bench and dangled her legs. All the while she fingered the organ keys and hummed the tune that I had just played on my violin.

Unbelievable, I thought, sighing hard.

"Who taught you how to play the violin, Erik?" Josephine asked.

"No one; I taught myself."

"Really, how did you do that?" she asked, turning on the bench to face me.

"I was nine when I came here to live at the opera house; I would always hear the violinist tune and play the scales on the stage during the afternoon. One day, as I was roaming the repair room, I found a violin that had all of its strings snapped. I fixed it myself and claimed it as my own. As I would watch the violinist, I began to take notes so I would remember how to stand, how to place my fingers, and to play the scales. By observing them, my skills grew."

"Impressive. Was it very difficult to learn without a tutor?" Josephine asked, her expression was eager.

"At first," I said honestly. "But there was a new violinist that was employed at the time. No one took to him very well because his Swedish accent was so thick; not many understood his French. Also, the young Swedish man could not read music; he often slowed the group down with all his questions. You see, he could only play by ear; played what he felt and-"

"Just like you do," Josephine chirped in.

"Yes. The conductor was so impressed with the man's skills that he began giving him lessons after each practice. Therefore, I would write down as much of the lesson and try and play what I learned."

"How inspiring. What happened to the Swedish violinist?"

"Gustave didn't stay here at the opera house for very long; he liked to play the way he wanted to. He thanked the conductor for all his teachings and kindness and went back to Sweden. I would practice every day, and I was soon able to play along with the orchestra," I confessed, finally retaking my seat.

"And what of the organ? did you learn to play it here, too?"

I shook my head. "No, I was taught how to play when I was very young."

"Me too!" Josephine exclaimed. "Well not the organ, the piano. My father taught me how to play when I was only five - amongst other things. Also others that maman weren't proud of," Josephine whispered the last part. I looked down at her and the expressions in her eyes seem far away.

"Such as?" I asked, intrigued.

Josephine blinked away the memory that I was sure was playing before her eyes and gazed up to mine.

"Fencing." She smiled from ear to ear. "Riding a horse with both legs on either side, or wearing britches and a blouse instead of a gown. He also encouraged me to become more educated as well. To read science and philosophy instead of getting my head wrapped around in – as father would call it - '_silly gothic novels_'." Josephine mimicked a man's voice. "Papa wanted me to think - use my head - about what I was reading, to picture it in my mind as I studied those things. Did you know your blood pumps through your entire body before it arrives at your heart?" Josephine asked, smiling up at me.

"Yes, I do," I answered. I was silent for a moment, shocked that I was interested in the life she once had. Why was I even asking her these things? I wondered starring at the ivory keys before me. Before I knew what I was doing, I was talking again.

"Did you enjoy all the readings your father asked you to read?"

"Sometimes, it was 'a must,' he used to say." Josephine then wrinkled her nose.

"Do you miss your parents, Josephine?" I was not sure why I asked that foolish question when I knew the answer perfectly well. Josephine took her time answering me; she stared at her hands that were in her lap for the longest time.

"All the time…" she murmured weakly.

Something in her voice caused my heart to jolt in its icy form. Josephine no longer looked like a young woman sitting at my side; it was a small child who wanted her mother and father more than anything. I felt the thick lump in my throat swell the longer I stared at this lost child. If I had the strength, I would have taken her under my wing, and she would never have had to be sad again. But instead, I sat there like a mute fool. Just then, a thought suddenly came into my head like a bolt of lighting; I practically jumped where I sat.

"Josephine, I want you to sing for me," I whispered at her side.

Josephine made a face when she met my eyes. "Now?"

"Yes." I had the perfect aria she would be able to sing. I found it quickly and placed it into her hands.

"Think of Me?" She read the title out loud. "What opera is this from?" she asked as she took my hand that I extended to her. I placed Josephine before me in front of the organ.

"It's from Hannibal, a fine opera indeed. Now, from the beginning of the aria, please."

As I took my seat upon the organ bench, I heard a throat being cleared before me. My teeth clenched with irritation to the sound.

"Don't do that," I asked firmly.

"Do what, Erik?"

Josephine looked up from the score and gazed at me with innocent eyes. I had to keep reminding myself to have patience with her. Besides, isn't that what she asked for?

"Do not clear your throat before you sing, child, it does nothing to help your throat. It only scratches your vocal cords and causes your voices to crack."

"Oh, I was not aware of that. How do I clear it then?"

"You cough." To that Josephine made an expression that made me want to chuckle, but I refused, so I suppressed a smirk.

"Alright." Josephine then coughed lightly, covering her mouth. She then began to sing the aria I gave her. I took a pen and a note book to write down what Josephine needed to work on once she _accepts_. Her posture was flawless- as it should be for a ballerina- her breathing though, is something I must work with her. As she went on, I saw that she was taking her breaths from her chest, one thing that annoys me greatly! La Carlotta often did it! And the results sound often of a dying cow!

As Josephine finally ended, she was left breathless - from not taking a long enough breath for the last high note. I continued to take notes long after she had ended; the sound of a throat clearing again caused me to ceased writing. I looked up at Josephine glaring; she mumbled her apologies and coughed.

"So, how was that, Erik?"

I put my quill and note book down before I spoke. "It was… tolerable," I said honestly, standing up. "Now, answer 'oui or non.' Does your jaw or throat ache while you sang?" I was standing in front of her now.

"Oui." Josephine raised an eyebrow when she answered me.

"Alright," I said, placing my fingers under her jaw and examined her muscles near her throat. "Do you ever get light headed when you try and sing a high octave, Josephine?" I asked still pressing on her neck. The muscles there were oddly tight.

Because she isn't opening her throat while she sings, I mused. She's forcing the notes out.

"Yes, I do. How do you know all these things?" Josephine smiled then.

"I am very observant, my dear, and I can see that your breathing is all wrong. Come." I took Josephine's hand and turned her back to me so she was facing the lake. I placed both hands on her ribcage. "Now, when you go to breath, do not raise your chest- it does nothing- do you feel my hand putting pressure here? Good, now take a deep breath using your abdomen and I want you to hit the highest octave at the end of the aria Josephine, do you understand?"

"Yes."

Josephine took a breath and let her voice soar throughout my lair while I pressed on her abdomen. I smiled, pleased with her as it came to an end. Josephine then spun around to face me with joy and excitement on her pleasant face.

"Mon dieu, Erik!" Josephine exclaimed, placing her hand upon her throat.

"You did very well, my dear. Now, I want you try again, but this time open your throat," I said turning her back around. "Also, your feet should always be parallel to your shoulders, just like that, very good; and your chin just a little higher. Oui, perfect, now try again and use what I just taught you."

***

As Josephine ended the last notes of the aria, a slight smile was upon my lips from satisfaction.

"Bravo!" I clapped. "Bravo, my dear, that was much better. How do you feel?"

"Much better. That felt almost effortless, Erik." Josephine smiled.

"I'm glad. If you choose to accept, you will learn much more," I said as I took the aria from her hands and placed it back onto the many piles of music scores. I then reached into my pocket and pulled out a small watch that was attached to a silver chain. I raised an eyebrow and placed the watch back into my pocket.

"It is later then I realized. Perhaps I should take you back now, Josephine." Once I said this, I saw the joy in Josephine's face melt away, and instead her brows knitted together as she bit her bottom lip.

"What is the time, Erik?" she asked somewhat disappointed.

"It is past eight, my dear."

When I said this, Josephine's eyes went as wide as saucers and her mouth dropped open.

"Really? I thought we've only been here for an hour, perhaps two?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, well time does seem to get away from you when you are down here beneath the opera house," I commented, walking past her to gather my cloak.

"Perhaps I was thinking more along the lines of 'enjoying the time too much'," she said. "You know, times flies when one is having fun."

It was my turn for my mouth to drop open; I collected myself quickly and closed it with a pop. She was having fun?

"Y-you enjoyed yourself here, Josephine?" I asked baffled.

"Of course, Erik, how could I not?" She smiled up at me once she came down from the grotto. "I was wondering, can I – we - stay just a little longer, please? It isn't awful late; we ballet rats don't need to be in our dormitory until 9:30. So, may I stay just a little longer, Erik?"

Josephine waiting to be answered; she stood with her hands clasped behind her back, her big amber eyes staring up at me. I swallowed hard, how could I say no?!

"Alright, only for a little while longer; then I'm taking her back," I said, my voice sounding weak. Josephine didn't notice. She clapped her hands and thanked me. She then left my side and walked near the hearth where Ayesha lounged on a pillow, her head whipped around to Josephine who only stood five feet from her.

Josephine was too busy trying to get warm; she didn't see Ayesha's hair standing on end. I whispered Ayesha's name in her ear so only she could hear me; Ayesha glared at me in response.

"_Don't even think about it, Ayesha…" _I whispered darkly. I did not want Ayesha harming Josephine for any reason. Ayesha whipped her tail and padded away, leaving Josephine alone by the hearth.

"Why don't I give you a tour of my home, Josephine?"


	20. Chapter Ninteen

A/N: FINALLY! I wish I could have posted this chapter sooner my dear readers, but I have been so busy!=/ So alas, here is a new chapper just for you all because you all are awesome and leave me great reivews! I'll try my very best to post chapter 20 as soon as I get it back from my wonderful beta. Enjoy and please R&R!

Chapter Nineteen

"Why, don't I give you a tour of my home, Josephine?"

Josephine stood up and looked around. "There are more rooms here other than the room I was in?" She pointed to the Louis-Philippe room. "I only see three doors."

"Looks can be very deceiving, my dear," I said offering my hand.

"Apparently, Monsieur."

"Erik," I corrected

"Erik."

I took Josephine into the grotto, walking her just to the right where I stopped and asked Josephine if she saw the hallway before her that leads through the rest of my domain. To the plain eye, it looked like a drape pushed aside against stone, but it was far from it.

"I see nothing but rock, Erik."

"Are you sure?" I asked. Josephine nodded in response. "Touch what is before you, Josephine," I said.

Josephine made a face and stood before the rock wall. She raised her hand to place it on the wall, but she was met with nothing at all. Josephine gasped and looked at me confused.

"I don't understand; I see the stone wall before me but when I reach to touch it, there is nothing there! How is this possible?!" she asked, still reaching for the wall that was not there. She reminded me of a child trying to catch butterflies with one hand.

"It's an illusion, my dear."

"An illusion?" she repeated, tilting her heard curiously. I found myself chuckling lightly at her expression.

"Come." I took the lantern that was near me and walked in front of Josephine and through the _illusion_. I turned halfway, waiting for Josephine; she took a tentative step then followed close behind me. I took Josephine to the first door that was on our left, my library.

"Now, here is my library. I'm sure you will be very fond of it since you love reading so much," I murmured softly, opening the door.

"You have a library? Down here?!" she exclaimed.

"Of course I do," I replied, starring down at her. Once I was inside I went to the side of the wall to a small cabinet that was mounted there. I opening it and flipped the small switch.

"Let there be light."

Josephine gasped in shock and amazement at the sight of the four corners of my huge library room. Electric lights lit up the room in a warm glow; it was much easier to see the many books I had in my library. The lights were new; it took me a great deal of time to make them. Josephine slowly stepped further into the room, gazing at my collection of books. From the ceiling to the floor were stocked with them, small books to large ones.

"May I?" Josephine asked softly.

"Oh, of course," I said extending my hand to my books. Josephine practically glided through the room. Josephine passed the hearth that was to her right. I had placed many pillows there; it was a perfect place to get warm and read. One of my favorites to relax, as well, I also placed an arm chair with a small side table. The one I had for many years was getting rather shabby; I wanted my home to be like nothing Josephine had ever seen.

_Of course she's never seen anything like this!_ the voices chided._ You live in a cellar!_

"But a well furnished one," I shot back. I let the smirk linger on my lips before I approached Josephine. Josephine held a very large book in her hands. I glanced at the author of the book and it read: _De Vinci's Creations_. Drawings and inventions of De Vinci's work were on every page; Josephine took them in with eager eyes. She was so absorbed into the book that she didn't realize I was looming over her shoulder.

"Come," I spoke softly, "there is still much to see." I took the book from her hands and placed it where she had taken it from. She turned and smiled up at me; I felt myself swallowing hard. I cleared my throat and offered my hand to her again; she took it without hesitation.

The next room I took her to was my art room. The hinges gave a loud squeak as I opened the door; the room was bathed in darkness as we stepped in. I left Josephine near the door to flip the switch as I did in the library. Again the room gave enough light for Josephine to see everything. Josephine's mouth dropped open at the sight of my art work that I had placed everywhere. Before her were many paintings and drawings I had created - sculptures were placed in various places along the many tables; paint brushes, pastel chalk, sketching coal and parchment were all gather near my easel.

"You-you made all these, Erik?" Josephine asked breathless, taking very picture and painting in as she passed them.

"Oui. It keeps me occupied during the times of boredom." My nonchalant voice earned a smile from Josephine. "You are fond of art," I said.

"How can you tell, Monsieur?" Josephine asked over her shoulder stepping to another painting.

"It is because you remind me of a little hummingbird during springtime; trying to be at every blooming flower at once."

Josephine gave a bark of a laugh.

"A hummingbird?"

"Oui."

Josephine then picked up a drawing from the many stacks before she spoke.

"Maman saved all of her drawings as a young girl. My grandpère taught her to draw, you see; he was a fine artist himself. I use to always look through them and try my best to copy them myself." She smiled, finally meeting my gaze.

"Are you artistic?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Mmm, sort of."

I raised an eyebrow and to this Josephine giggled.

"I'm very good at sketching – shading - but I'm afraid when it comes to painting, I'm horrible at it. I'm not sure why, I just find it difficult to use the right shades of colors."

Josephine blew air past her lips and clasped her hands behind her back.

I let Josephine wander a little longer before I took her to my workshop. I revealed my many inventions to her, but I advised Josephine to not touch anything without permission first. To this she understood, as I knew she would. I showed her many different inventions, big and small. One though, had captured her attention. On the top of a shelf, a small figure of a man with a warm grin held a small violin and was standing on a round, wooden stage as big as my palm and 12-inches tall.

"Erik, what is that?" She pointed.

I followed her direction. "Ah, that's Monsieur Trinket," I said, pulling it down and placing it on the table near us.

"Monsieur Trinket…" Josephine echoed, captivated by the musical image.

"Oui, he's a violinist," I explained. "He will play for you if you greet him."

Josephine made a face at the figure, then to me. An eruption in my chest could be heard, it rose through my throat and released through my lip and into a deep laugh. I had yet to see an expression that was so comical! My laughter didn't last long, but it was long enough to enjoy the feeling that I felt deep in my chest or perhaps my heart… I found that Josephine herself had giggled along with me for her smile still lingered on her rose bud lips.

"Greet him?" she asked, still smiling.

"Yes, like this- Bonjour, Trinket!" I said quite loudly. The dusty music man twitched, then raised his violin towards his chin and began to play. As the tune continued, I watched Josephine. Her awestruck look inspired me to want to show her more! To create more just so she could give me the look she was now giving the damn music man I made years ago. I had made a similar one and gave it to Reza, Nadir's only son, years ago.

As the tune ended, Monsieur Trinket bowed, then took his position: standing up straight with the same warm grin.

"Amazing!" Josephine clapped her hands in delight. "Where is the key to wind it up again?" she asked picking the music man up.

"Key?"

"Oui."

"There is no need for a windup key, my dear," I answered, taking Monsieur Trinket and placing him back onto the shelf. "You must only applaud loudly if you want him to continue."

"Oh."

"Now, my dear, I'm afraid it is past your curfew." With that, I heard I a sigh from Josephine, but still I continued. "I must take you back now."

With a slight pout on her lips Josephine nodded her head and said, "Alright."

***

It was past 10 when we arrived at the surface; Josephine led the way to the dormitory with me at her heel. She asked me to accompany her to the dormitory since everything was dark, and she didn't feel too safe without a candle. Naturally, I would have followed her to make sure she was safe, but since she asked and there was no one in sight, I didn't see why I should deny her, so here I was. As we walked, I caught Josephine glancing over her shoulder at me. I ignored her, of course, and I kept my eyes straight ahead. I noticed that Josephine's steps were light against the wooden floor, only a slight echo could be hear. I also raised an eyebrow when I saw that Josephine had been walking with her hands clasped behind her back!

What an odd child, I thought, shaking my head.

There, I blinked. She did it again, looking over her shoulder at me! Why, why do you do this?! I wanted to cry out, but the voices stopped me before I could do anything foolish.

_Only to make sure you're still there,_ whispered the voices. H_er steps are the only ones that are echoing, not yours…_

"Right," I whispered.

"Pardon?" Josephine turned to face me.

"Nothing, ahem!" I coughed. "I see that we have arrived. Well, I will say goodnight and take my leave now. Bonne nuit, Josephine." I bowed, and then turned to take my leave down the wooden stairs.

"Erik?"

Of course, I sighed. "Oui, Josephine?"

"Um… Will, I was wondering if, well, uh, perhaps maybe –if it's not too much to ask of you, I mean. If you could…" Her voice faltered as I turned around slowly to face her. I crossed my arms under my cloak, feeling very agitated with her babbling. Josephine swallowed hard and spoke again.

"Never mind, goodnight, Erik," she spoke quickly, turning to leave.

"Wait, come back," I called, my voice was commanding in authority yet my tone was gentle. Josephine ceased and turned around slowly, facing me again.

"What were you trying to say, Josephine?"

She bit her bottom and began twisting a piece of her skirt into a knot between her fingers. I knew this reaction very well; I observed it many times. She does this when she really wants something, but doesn't have the heart to ask for it. When she only _twists_ the fabric of her skirt is when she is only nervous. But this time though, she wants something…

"Well, it's just…I haven't heard the music of the night in so long I-"

"The what?"

I saw the blush upon Josephine's cheeks.

"That is what I call it- the music you play for me that is. The music of the night. I find that it helps me sleep, especially when I wake from a nightmare; s-so could-could you perhaps…sing or play for me tonight?"

I opened my mouth to answer her, but Josephine cut me off.

"The night time sharpens- heightens- when one lies awake for hours in bed. I find that if I don't light a candle, I feel as though the darkness stirs all around me; then my imagination awakes. All over I feel as though I'm a child who is afraid to look under her bed." Josephine forced a smile.

"There's no need to be frightened of the dark, my dear; the dark is peaceful, quiet. It is the light that can be dangerous; you should learn to turn from the cold unfeeling light, Josephine. During the night is when one can truly be themselves, to sigh in relief, to let their spirits sore."

Josephine looked down, thoughtfully thinking to herself. When she looked up, she was smiling.

"Well when you say it that way, I see your point."

"I'm glad."

"Well?" she asked, clasping her hands together.

"Well, what?"

"Is that a 'yes'?"

***

As Josephine succumbed to my voice and let herself find sleep, I took my leave from my usual spot. On my way back, the words Josephine confessed to me kept flowing into my mind; it reminded me of a score I wrote long ago.

When I was finally in my lair, I went to my organ, pulling out the sheet of music that was turning yellow and brown with age. Once I begun to play the score, I couldn't make myself stop; over and over my fingers played the score well into the night. I became a man possessed, faster and faster I was playing.

"This aria will be the key to convince Josephine to accept. She will realize her passion for music; she will let go of her fears and succumb to her dreams! I will help her forget her life she once knew; she will live as she's never lived before!"

_Only then will she belong to us! _Whispered the voice of destruction_. Let your darker side give in…_

"_To the power of the music that I write!"_ my voice bellowed.

I sat there silent on the bench, the sweat on my brow slowly slid from my temple; I didn't bother wiping it away. With my heart pumping wild in my chest, I felt the devilish grin appear on my lips.

"Yes, you will succumb to me, Josephine DeBeaux!"

A/N: Ta! Da! What do you think??? Our Erik was going a little mad there don't you think? But thats ok, he wouldn't be Erik if he wasn't a little bit mad! I thought I would give Josephine two of my characteristic, one: I do tend to walk with my hands clasped behind me back. My sister thinks its wierd and always tells me to STOP IT! Lol, so I passed it down to Josephine. Second: painting, I am very good and drawing and sketching but I suck at painting. Just thought I would throw a little of myself into Josephine;) So if you will please review that would be great! Until next time, READ ON!


	21. Chapter Twenty

A/N: Alrighty my dear readers! My apologies for take for ever to post, but I will make it up by posting a great chappy! Every thank my Beta-Buddy! EriksLeadingLady, she gave me the suggestion of posting chapter 20 early, this chapter was suppose to be a little longer. SO ALL TOGETHER- THANK YOU ERIKSLEADINGLADY!!!!! Love ya, Nichole! I'll send you the next chappy soon!

Chapter Twenty

I'm going to do it; I'm going to accept Erik's teachings. Erik has so much to offer me, and I've realized that. As I spent some time with him the other night, I saw that he's not as frightening as people set him out to be. He's just an ordinary man. While Erik was playing the violin for me, I saw a glimpse of who he really is: a man who is misunderstood and judged by his outer appearance, by his mask. A man who has been through too much pain and sorrow in his life, and eyes that have seen many things that weren't always pleasant. Erik's music is like no other; it can make you smile or it can make you cry from sorrow.

I was not able to hold back my own tears as Erik played for me, and for an instant, his pain was my own. If Erik were to play before the moon, I'm sure it too would weep. I have made my choice; I will be honored to have a teacher with such talent. I will not change my mind no matter what happens in the future. This will be good for me; what have I got to lose? I saw a struggling man trying to live his life in a hateful world. _Liberte' de cette -_ free me of this - his aria read, and so I shall…

I was on the floor stretching my legs while Olive whispered about a letter she received from her mother. I was half listening, to be honest, only answering with, 'Mmhmm.' I knew I should have been paying attention to her, but I was trying to memorize the short chorus us ballerinas were supposed to sing along. I used the advice Erik taught me when I was in his lair. I find that it helps greatly! I don't wake with a sore jaw and throat anymore.

"Ma filles! Come, come!" Pierre clapped. "Take your positions! Maestro, on your cue."

Olive and I shuffled to our spots on the floor. This is it, I sighed. The stage props were painted, costumes were fitted, and the tickets were sold. _Sold out_, that is. In only two days, the opening night will arrive. I shall then meet Erik in the chapel, and I will tell him that I accept. I smiled gleefully to myself for an instant.

As Monsieur Reyer tapped his 'little wand' - that's what I like to call it - the orchestra began. The butterflies were smarming inside my stomach as I danced; the thought of what Erik would say to me made my adrenaline pump through my veins. In between acts, I would stare at box five, wondering if Erik was watching. More than once, Olive had to pull me back onto stage when it was my turn to dance; my daydreaming was getting worse! But as always, my performance was flawless - I'll give myself that much - sneaking out sometimes to practice my steps was in my favor.

As the notes soared throughout the theaters domain, we took our final steps and finished with our ending pose. As a group, we held our pose for a few moments until the curtain was pulled before us. Once the swooping of the curtain was closed, we scattered off the stage to catch our breath.

"Bravo, ladies!" Monsieur Reyer's clap could be heard on the other side of the thick red curtain. "Madame, you've done it again. Such fine girls you have; that whole lot of them." One of the stage hands pulled the curtain open, and we all could see Reyer and Pierre. "You girls must be very proud to have such a wonderful teacher."

"Merci, George. Ladies," she addressed us. "As you all know, opening night is two days away, and since you all have done so will, I've decided to give you all the rest of the afternoon to yourselves."

Every one - including me - gasped with shock and excitement! We must have impressed Pierre very much, for she had never given us the rest of the day off! Everyone thanked Pierre for being so kind, and then practically ran from the stage once her back was turned. Some of the girls giggled as they discarded; Marie skipped off, once she had her pointed shoes off, with Robin by her side. Others went their separate ways, pulling at their shoes as well.

"That was nice of Pierre to let us go early," Olive commented, as we made our way toward the wings.

"Yes, usually she-oomph!" I was interrupted by a firm yet soft stage prop, and it appeared out of nowhere. I fell backwards, my bum and back hitting hard on the wooden floor.

"Josephine! Are you alright?" Olive squeaked at my side.

"Yes, Olive, I'm alright. Ow." I groaned as I tried to stand.

"My apologies, little miss, here let me help you," a gentle voice said offering me a hand. I looked up to see who owned the hand, and was met with hazel eyes staring down at me. I was unaware of the crowd that had surrounded us. All I heard was giggling and murmurs.

"There we are," the handsome young man said, once I was standing. "Are you sure you're alright? I didn't mean to knock you over; I was not paying attention to where I was walking."

The man ranted on as I stared at him. I had no idea who this man was; I've never seen him around the opera house before. He was dressed in fine clothes and couldn't have been more than 20 years old. His copper colored hair was pulled back away from his face. His dark eyes brows were knitted together as he continued his apology, and his high cheek bones and pouting lips reminded me of the statue if David. He was very handsome. He was now looking at me with an odd expression; did he ask me something?!

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I croaked.

"I said, my name is Edward Monte." He smiled down at me.

"I'm Olivia DeChante, Monsieur Vicomte de Monte!" Olive chirped in, perhaps a little too excited. Did she know something I did not?

"I see you've heard of me. It's a pleasure, Olivia," Edward bowed. "And you miss?" He turned to me with smiling eyes.

"J-Josephine Debeaux, monsieur." I curtsied.

"Josephine," he echoed. "What a beautiful name," he whispered, almost to himself.

"Merci, Monsieur." I blushed. At that moment, I heard something up above; it sounded somewhat like a growl. I looked up at the flies and saw something white disappear into the shadows. Before I could think anything of it, Edward spoke again.

"Josephine, you're sure you're not hurt?"

"Non, Monsieur, I'm alright."

"Good, I guess I'm not too sorry then that I bumped into you." He smiled charmingly, showing his white teeth.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." I raised an eyebrow.

"If I wouldn't have knocked you over, beautiful Josephine, then I wouldn't have made your acquaintance." He said stepping closer to me, he looked away when he said the last part; he looked almost bashful. I was left speechless.

"Ah, Edward! There you are, I've been looking all over for you; I should have known you would be where the ballerina's are," a man said with a wink to Olive and me.

"Brother, please. You're embarrassing me."

"Ah, little brother, you blush so easily!" The brother clapped Edwards back. The look on Edwards face was quite annoyed.

"I see that you've made some new friends, Edward! Introduce me."

"Jacques, this is Olivia Dechante," Edward swooped his arm towards Olive giving her a playful wink and a soft smile. Olive turned beet red. "And this dark-haired angel is Josephine DeBeaux. Ladies, my older - and more annoying – brother, Comte Jacques de Monte."

Olive and I curtsied at the same time.

"Ladies, it's a pleasure." He bowed. "I was hoping my brother would become a patron as I am, but now that he's made a new friend I'm sure that won't be a problem anymore, eh Edward?" Jacques said, eyeing me the enter time he spoke.

To be honest, the way he said this made me quite uncomfortable.

"Well, little brother, I'm afraid we must be on our way. You know the way mother gets when we are late. Ladies." Jacques tipped his hat.

"Right, I'll only be a moment." Edward waited until his brother was out of hearing range to speak. "Now, Josephine, I feel horrible for knocking you down. How can I make it up to you?"

I blanched. "Oh, that's not necessary, Monsieur," I assured him as I tried to walk away slowly. Before I could get any further Edward blocked my direction.

"Please, perhaps I can… take you to dinner?" he offered.

"I'm sorry, good sir, but I must be on my way." I tried my best to smile but his attention was making me uncomfortable. I practically ran away once he let me pass, but his voice could still be heard as I rounded the corner.

"I'll be here opening night - I hope to see you then!" he called.

Relief washed over me as I found what I was searching for. I was almost near the stairs that led to the roof before Olive called my name.

"Josephine! Wait for me!" Olive panted once she was at my side. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

The roof. "Nowhere, really," I smiled.

"Out of the entire girls here in the opera house, Debeaux, Edward Monte HAD to notice you!"

I rolled my eyes. I felt the annoyance wash over me at once just hearing her voice.

"Véronique, I didn't hear you slither up! How are you today?" I asked, even though I could care less.

"A little blotted, but that's beside the point, Debeaux. Why was Edward talking with you of all people?"

I looked at Véronique and glared, debating on whether or not to tell her, but my little friend beat me to it.

"Why, Monsieur le Vicomte asked Josephine to dinner, that's all," Olive said smiling sweetly - only I was able to see the little twinkle in her blue eyes. Véronique's mouth fell open. When she turned to stare in the direction that Edward had left, Olive caught my eye and then winked!

Why you little minx! I mused. I smiled, feeling devilish myself. I decided to play along.

"That's right; I told him that I would give him my answer after opening night. Being the gentleman that he is, he understood."

The color drained from Véronique's face, fading into a sickly pale, then a flushed red claimed her features. If it wasn't for the acting lessons, I'm afraid I would have burst out laughing! Véronique straightened her shoulders and held her chin high.

"Well… I - Edward and I - we… Guh! Move out of my way!" Véronique stuttered, then finally gave up and left us with a 'humph' and a few words a lady should never use.

"Oh, that was so much fun!" Olive squealed, hopping up and down once Véronique was gone.

"Olive, you're such a little devil. I didn't think you had it in you!"

"I guess she brings the worst out in me." Olive crossed her arms. It was then that I noticed how much older she looked; the child-like curves of her body were slender with womanly curves and her face was now more oval than round. I smiled to myself. She is turning into quite a young woman.

"Well, I'm going to the kitchen. Chef made some of those delicious cookies! Do you want to come?"

"No, thank you, I'll meet with you later though, alright?" I said, walking the opposite direction of the stairs.

"Where are you off to?"

"Oh, just going for a walk, Olive," I lied.

"Oh, well, alright."

"Adieu!" I said over my shoulder.

"Bye!" Olive waved.

I waited until Olive was out of sight to go up the forgotten stairs. Not many went up this far back of the opera. I hurried my steps up the squeaky wooden stairs; the anticipation pumped through my veins. I had been too busy to visit the roof; the last time I saw the view, it was at night, and I was anxious to see it now that it was day.

Opening the door, a gust of cold wind blew at my face and body. It was now that I realized I needed a cloak - snow was gathered all over the parapet and statues. I crossed my arms, blocking the cold out; I went to the farthest statue and leaned against it, admiring the view. The thick clouds were so dark that they blocked the sun that was struggling to shine through the winter sky. The wind blew chillingly around me, and I hugged myself tighter, trying to ignore the biting cold. I did not want to leave just yet.

"You'll catch a chill for being up here dressed the way you are, DeBeaux… and without a cloak," a voice growled in my ear.

Before I could say a word, a heavy, warm cloak fell on my shoulders and over my head, blocking my view. I untangled myself quickly and found the Erik was behind me, standing on the base of the statue I was leaning on.

That's why the cloak fell over my head, I thought, looking up. I smiled.

"Hello, Erik." Erik slowly looked down at me and glared in response. My brows knitted together. "Is something wrong, Erik?"

"Why would you ask such a silly question such as that?" Erik snapped as he jumped down. Erik was still glaring at me, waiting for my answer.

"You seem upset, that's all."

Erik didn't say anything in return. He swiftly turned and wandered the parapet, leaving me to my thoughts. Erik's posture was stiff and his gloved hands were in fists. I wonder why he's so upset? A part of me wanted to follow him, walk with him, but I stopped myself before I took a step.

"I think he needs his space," I whispered to myself. The sound of wings and cooing got my attention. Pigeons were gathered around the ledge of opera house, and some flew over my head; it was then that I prayed that the birds wouldn't _go_ on me. It's happened to me before! Only they were ducks; I was 10 at the time it happened, and I stood there thinking, 'Oh, they're so beautiful flying above me!' then what happens?!

_SPLAT!_

I couldn't help but giggle to myself as I remembered how I reacted. I ran to my maman crying. Our picnic in the park was ruined, and I spent the rest of the afternoon being scrubbed by my mother.

"What is so amusing down there?"

"Well, I just remembered that when I was - Erik! What on earth are you doing up there?!" I screeched when I saw Erik _lounging_ at the very top of the angel statue. It must have been at least two stories high!

"Erik, please, get down, you'll fall!"

"I will do no such thing," Erik snapped.

"Erik, please, that statue is covered in snow, and you could slip."

"And? It's not like I would be missed," his melancholy voice reached my ears.

"Guh! You are an insufferable man! If you fall and hurt yourself, I'm just going to leave you there to suffer!" I threaten.

"You would never do that."

"How would you know?"

"Because your heart is too pure, that is how I know."

"Well, this time I'll make an exception!"

Erik made a face and rolled his eyes; I crossed my arms under the oversized cloak and waited for him to climb down. Erik then looked down at me and smiled, but it was not just any smile. His lips curved back over his teeth - almost like a sneer - and his eyes narrowed into slits. A chill ran through my body, and it wasn't from the cold. Erik stood up from where he was sitting, and jumped towards the wings of the angel so he was dangling.

"What are you doing?!" I gasped. "This is not funny, Erik, stop this nonsense at once! Get down from there now!" Every word I spoke was strangled and weak.

"As you wish…"

"What? Wait, Erik, no!" I gasped.

Erik let go. I couldn't believe it. I was frozen instantly; the loud thud across the parapet froze me into place. Something inside me jolted me, and I screamed his name.

"Erik!" I raced to where he had fallen, only when I got to the base of the angel, Erik was nowhere to be seen.

"Erik?" I looked around and saw nothing but frozen monuments; the tears started to gather in my eyes as the thought of Erik being hurt.

Perhaps he had fallen off the side of the ledge and the thud I heard was him falling over? I thought bitterly. His broken body would be splayed out on the stairs of the opera house and it would be my entire fault; I urged him to get down… I felt my breath catch in my throat; I felt the cold enter my body even though Erik's cloak was around me. The sinking feeling I only felt when I thought of my parent's death was churning my stomach. I was shaking everywhere, and I felt numb.

I heard clapping from somewhere behind me. I turned slowly and saw Erik leaning on the statue I was leaning against just moments before. A smug look was displayed on Erik's half smiling lips.

"Very impressive, DeBeaux, are those real tears? I hadn't notice you were such a fine actress," Erik voice was low and chilling as he ceased his clapping.

Anger rose through my body; I felt my nails digging into the palms of my hand. The tears of sorrow that fell from my eyes turned to tears of hate. I threw Erik's cloak off my shoulders when I realized his cruel joke. I made for the door quickly wanting to curl up in a ball and weep.

"Josephine!" Erik barked when he saw his precious cloak hit the damp parapet. "What the hell has gotten into you?!"

I jolted to a stop and laughed without humor, wiping the tears from my eyes before I turned to face him.

"What the hell has gotten into _me_?" I pointed at myself. Erik was clearly upset - his cloak was replaced at his shoulders, and it whipped violently at his back like a cats tail before it attacks. I was beyond intimidation, and Erik did not frighten me. Hot anger rushed through my veins, warming my body. The wind whipped at my loose hair, locks were sweeping over my eyes, but I didn't bother brushing them away. I looked Erik straight in the eyes and spoke again.

"What has gotten into me, you ask? How dare you ask suck a foolish question, you big oaf!"

Erik took a threatening step towards me. "Listen to me, you-" I cut him off, my words stopped him in his tracks.

"No! You listen to _ME_, PHANTOM! I don't know what you were trying to prove to yourself or why you thought it was alright to fake something like that! Friends do not do things like that to each other! You could have hurt yourself, Erik! You-you could have di - you… Guh!"

I felt the tears stinging my eyes and began falling again. My voice broke with emotion as I was speaking. I was trying to sound tough, but it wasn't working. I couldn't say the word that was forming in my mouth; I hated it and all the other words that are related to it. I gave up and left, slamming the door to the roof hard behind me. I ran down the wooden stairs two at a time. Erik must have been following me because I heard him calling after me.

"Wait, come back! Josephine!"

It didn't matter anymore. I wasn't going back, and I wasn't stopping. My vision was blurry from the tears that were still falling, and to make everything better I felt something jab into my palm hard. I swallowed the pain and went on.

"Josephine!" Erik growled. "Wait, please!"

I was almost at the bottom of the stairs, almost there.

"Josephine!"

Just a few more steps…

"Josep-"

"Oomph!" I ran into someone - again. I collided into someone's shoulder, hitting it hard, then my body fell to the floor. I didn't bother opening my eyes; I kept them closed. I held my throbbing hand to my chest and didn't move. Erik's falling image and his smug look was all I could see… Someone was talking to me - a man - I heard a man calling my name, felt his hands on both of my shoulders, shaking me gently. My brain yelled at me to open my eyes and to stop being foolish, but nothing happened; I was paralyzed.

"Josephin' ar' yo' alrigh'? Can yo' 'ear me, lass?"

Garrit, is that you? My mind chided, Open your eyes, Josephine, open your eyes!

"Josephin'?"

"Garrit?" I finally spoke, my voice hoarse. When I opened my eyes, gray-blue ones loomed before me.

"Aye, yo' tackled me pretty 'ard, almost knocked me arm out of me socket! Ar' yo' alrigh'?"

"Ye-yes, I'm alright."

Garrit smiled. "Good, were yo' runnin' from a ghost?" he chuckled.

"You could say that…" I mumbled as I stood, my head swam as I did so. Garrit reached out to me and held me in place.

"Yo' good now?"

"Yes."

"Yo' 'and, wha's wrong with it?"

I looked down and realized that I still cradled my hand towards my chest. I grimaced and sighed.

"I, um, I got a splinter." I opened my hand to show him, my eyes widen in shock when I saw how big the splinter was.

"Whew!" Garrit whistled. "Tha's a big one!" he exclaimed, grabbing my hand to get a better look. I tried not to squeak with pain as he tried to touch it. Garrit frowned and then met my eyes, smiling softly.

"Come," as he spoke Garrit took my chin with his index finger and thumb. "Let me help yo' with tha' nasty splinter. I know a thing or two 'bout um."

Garrit's smile widen when I pulled away from his touch and blushed red. I felt silly but I couldn't stop the red from flooding my features.

"Very well, then, Garrit."

"Great." He placed his arm around my waist as we started off walking. "Yo' know I was jus' thinkin' 'bout yo' today-"

I didn't hear Garrits word as we started walking. I glanced over my shoulder to where I had fallen, and then I saw the stairs where they disappeared into darkness. I swallowed hard when I felt the tears threaten to fall again; I looked up, blinking back the tears. All I needed was to have Garrit and everyone else see me crying. As I walked with Garrit, I saw stagehands and maids look at me with a questioning eye. I wondered what they thought - why a stagehand and a ballerina just came out of one of the darkest parts of the opera house.

I wondered if Erik was watching, watching Garrit and I walking together…

***

"Ow, ow, OW! You're hurting me!"

Garrit rolled his eyes and threw his hands up. "I'm barely touchin' the splinter, lass."

"Garrit, there has to be a better way to get this splinter out. You're hurting me with that needle more than the splinter is!" I closed my hand and brought it toward my chest.

"Come on now, lass, we've been at this fo' at least 20 minutes now. I've my duties to attend to but I promised I would help yo', but yo've been squealin' like a little girl." Garrit knitted his eye brows together into a crown.

I didn't mean to waste his time; the damn splinter hurt like hell! I felt my bottom lip lower into a pout. "But it hurts, Garrit..." I sniffed using a tiny voice.

"T'ss, yo'r childish tone isn't goin' to work on me, little lass!" Garrit chuckled, shaking his head. "Now, yo'r 'and, please? Thank yo'."

I squeaked loudly when the needle he held got closer to my skin. Garrit blew air past his lips, and the look on his face told me I was in for it. I knew I should have run once he let go of my wrist!

"Alrigh', love, I tried to do it the easy way, but it's not helping!" He exclaimed tossing the needle onto the table we were seating at.

"I don't under-GARRIT!" Garrit pulled me by my wrist towards him so that I was sitting on his lap! Both of his long arms held me into place while he somehow was able to grab a hold of my splintered hand. I wasn't able to move as much as I tried, I twisted and turn, but to no avail.

"Oh, please stop tha', yo'r not gettin' away."

"Ow! Garrit, stop this! Let me go! Ow, ow. Please let me go!"

Garrit's large fingers were scrapping against my palm to get the splinter out; it was in there deep and hurt terribly when he pulled at it. Garrit's strong arms held me into place, and my attempt to free myself was useless, but every bolt of pain caused me to squirm in agony.

"Gotcha! There now, see?" Garrit loosened his grip on me and showed me the large splinter. "Tha' wasn' so bad now was- HEY! Ouch, stop- stop tha! Give me, me bloody hat back!" Garrit chuckled and dodge the swats as I charged him, hitting him with his hat.

"No! Not until the pain stops throbbing in my hand!"

"Ouch, ow, I-I got it out for yo', didn't I?" He laughed again. I was hitting him all over his arms and stomach as hard as I could. Even though Garrit had only tried to help, hitting him felt awful good!

"Ow, yo' know tha' really does hurt."

"That is the point, Garrit!"

Garrit snatched his hat out of my hands, and before I could get it back, he reached out and placed one of his ham-like hands on my forehead! He held me at arm's length, and his body was out of my reach. Just for fun, I tried kicking at him, knowing it was useless. Garrit gave a bark of a laugh.

"My, such strength yo' have for being so small!"

I stopped then and crossed my arms, in false anger. "I'm average height, Monsieur," I harrumphed, turning around, ignoring him. I heard Garrit's chuckle in my ears. Why did I enjoy the sound of it?

"Aw, come now, there's no need fo' tha'." Garrit stepped behind me and softly rubbed my back. "Still friends?"

I couldn't help the smile on my lips when I heard the amusement in Garrit's voice as he spoke. I turned around to face him with a raised eyebrow, my features mask-like and planned. It was very difficult to keep that look when Garrit stood before me, holding his head in both hands with his lower lip pursed out into an over-exclaimed pout!

The giggle escaped before I could hold it back. "Friends." I smiled.

"Great. Here, let me see yo'r 'and."

Garrit's rough fingers softly caressed the small hole in my palm where the splinter had been. My breath caught in my throat when Garrit's lips replaced his fingers, giving my wound a butterfly kiss.

"There, feel better?" he asked, giving me a half smile. I couldn't find my voice, so I merely nodded.

"Well, I would love to spen' the rest of the day with yo' lass, but I must get back to me work." Garrit smiled fully now, showing his white teeth.

"Uh, ahem, of-of course. Thank you for helping me, Garrit…" I said lightly, not knowing what else to say.

"Any time, me lass, good day." Garrit replaced his hat, and then tugged on a lock of my hair before taking his leave.

"Good day…" I whispered.

I walked around the theatre for a while not knowing where else to go. It was far too cold to take a walk outside so I settled for the theatre. Occasionally I would glance at my palm. Why Garrit had chosen to do _that_ was beyond me. Why do I smile every time I think of what he did? I bent my head down as I walked, not wanting the people of the theatre to see my blush. Garrit was only being nice, my mind chided over and over.

It was late into the afternoon when I arrived at our dormitory. I longed for my bed - my legs were aching terribly. As I neared the door, I could hear all the girls inside talking and giggled quite loudly. When I opened the door I saw every one huddled around my bed!

"What is going on?" I addressed the group.

"There she is!" Robin squealed in delight. Once everyone saw me, they all started talking at once! I couldn't understand a word they were saying. Just then, I saw Olive standing on top of my bed, waving at me.

"Josephine, there you are!" Relief washed over her features once she saw me.

"Olive, why are you standing on top of my bed? And why are you all talking about 'a gift'? What has gotten into all of you?"

As I got closer to my bed, the girls moved aside. Once I got in front of my bed, I stopped dead in my tracks. That's why everyone was surrounding my bed, I thought as my mouth dropped open. To get a closer look at the beautiful creation that came forth from the earth, and they were placed on top of my pillow tied in a black shiny ribbon.

"Roses," I breathed. "White roses. Where did they come from?" I turned toward the group of girls who all had outrageous smiling faces.

"We're not sure," Olive chirped, finally stepping down from my bed. "We all got here at the same time and saw your roses here on your pillow. Here, I took it because everyone wanted to read it." Olive handed me an envelope.

I turned it over and eyed the red smiling skull on the flap of the back. I sat down next to the roses, my knees being weak.

"What does it say, Josephine? Open it!" Marie asked.

"Yes, read it out loud!" Samantha urged.

They all ranted on so I could open the envelope and read it out loud. The longer I stared at the letter, the heaver it felt in my hands. I swallowed hard.

"You all should be ashamed of yourselves! Listen to all of you, 'Read it out loud.' It's Josephine's personal letter. She doesn't have to tell any of you who it's from."

I looked up at Olive, who had her arms crossed over her chest as she reprimanded the group. All the ballet rats hung there heads in shame and mumbled their apologies. One by one they left my bed. Once everyone was out of hearing range, Olive clapped her hands, giggling as she hopped onto my bed next to me, grinning like a mad woman.

"So! What does the letter say?" she asked, hopping a little. "Is it from Edward?" she squealed.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. "What was all that talk about, 'She doesn't have to tell any of you?'"

Olive rolled her eyes. "It is none of _their_ business." She wrinkled her nose. "That is, unless you don't want to tell me either." Olive looked at me wide-eyed, waiting for me to speak. I giggled to myself and waved a hand, then opened the envelope. I broke the wax seal and pulled out a half piece of writing parchment. Only two words were written on it. I sighed softly.

"Well, what does it say?"

"Its says, 'Forgive me,'" I whispered.

Erik, Erik sent me the roses.

A/N: Awe! Erik sent her roses! I want some roses now=( Anywho, isn't Garrit a cutie?! I just had to bring him for all of you, he is such a sweet guy and it was fun writing him. What do you think of Edward Monte??? Please R&R!!!


	22. Chapter Twenty One

A/N: So here is chapter 21! WOOOOO! I'm sure you all have been waiting to read this one, plus, I've got chapter 22 all beta prove and ready to be read! Thanks to EriksLeadingLady! She was able to send it to me sooner rather then later=) So how about you all send me some reviews and I'll post the next chapter?! Deal??? CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES FOR ALL WHO REVIEW!!!

Chapter Twenty one

"Who's O.G., Josephine?"

"A-uh, he's a friend of mine," I stuttered.

"Oh," Olive gasped. "Is he an admirer?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, of course not."

"I see. Well then, he must be very sorry, for he bought you roses."

I didn't say anything to Olive's statement. I was still very angry with Erik; it's going to take more than just roses for me to forgive what he did to me. Even if they are beautiful and smell wonderful.

I shook my head stubbornly. "They would be even more beautiful it they were red roses," I admitted.

"Really? I love all the color of roses." Olive smiled, inhaling the white roses I held.

"Oui, red roses are my favorite." I smiled.

"That is only because your favorite color is red!" Olive exclaimed.

"That's right, red is for passion, Olive, and I am a passionate person." My broad smile caused Olive to roll her eyes.

"Ha! Sure you are!" Olive reached behind her, then…

POOF!

"Oomph! Olive!" I yelled, recovering from the swift blow as she hit me in the face with my own bloody pillow! Olive's laughter filled the room.

"Olive what has-"

POOF!

Again a pillow was swung at my face, and the laughter from both of us caused the entire room to erupt with laughter.

"Oh, this means war, my little, blonde friend!" I announced, placing my roses aside.

"Eeep!"

Olive ran from me to hide behind Marie, who smartly ducked from my blow with the pillow. I was able to get Olive in the back of the head a few times. Olive then ran to her bed and hid under her blanket, all the while giggling hysterically. But before she pulled the covers over her head, I swatted her good in the face!

"Ha! Gotcha!" I giggled as I sat next to her on her bed.

"Indeed," she panted, brushing her blonde curls away from her eyes. "Oh, here, I forgot to give this to you." Olive handed me a pitcher filled with water that was under her bed. "Robin was able to find an extra pitcher and filled it up for your _roses_," Olive teased.

I ignored her. "Oh, thank you, Robin. That was very kind." I said loudly.

"You're welcome, Sophie!" she called from the other side of the room. My eyebrows shot up when I realized what she called me. _Sophie_. I had forgotten; most of the younger girls called me Sophie. I smiled at the thought of having a nickname. Olive saw my smile.

"What is so amusing, dear?" she asked, fixing her bed.

"I'm still getting used to some of the girls calling me Sophie. I _much_ prefer Sophie then Josie." I wrinkled my nose. "I HATED being called that; all my mother's friends use to call me that. They used to stick up their noses and always correct my manners during tea time. Even though my manners were perfect!" I exclaimed. I then imitated my mother's old friends. "_'Josie, sit up straighter; Josie, pull up your napkin - it's slipping from your lap! Josie, do not slurp your tea; dear!_' I hated going with my mother for tea with her friends."

Olive giggled. "I understand; my grandmother is the same way."

I turned form Olive and placed the pitcher of roses right next to my candle on the window seat. I breathed in their scent, and I felt a smile curve my lips; no one has ever given me roses before. I sat on my bed and opened my book to where I left off, but every so often I found myself starring at my roses instead of reading. After a while, I gave up trying to read. Putting my book down, I pulled one of the white roses from its bunch. I brought it to my nose and inhaled deep; again, the smile return to my lips.

The anger I felt earlier this afternoon was melting away every time I inhaled the beautiful roses. Erik truly did know how to distract a woman!

***

It was near midnight, and I couldn't sleep; Veronique's snoring wasn't helping either. It seems that my insomnia was getting worse rather than improving. I don't understand! I thought as I rolled onto my back. I dance all day - even sometimes at night - and I can't find myself to be tired. There are even nights when my body aches with exhaustion, but my mind won't stop thinking…

I sighed hard. "Maybe there is something wrong with my head…" I whispered to my candle, placing my hand on my forehead.

"You are perfectly fine," the flickering candle whispered back.

I started in bed; my candle was speaking to me!

"Now I'm really going mad," I said, sitting up. I stared at the flame waiting for it to speak again, but for the longest time it just flickered back and forth. The flame danced with the breeze that was seeping through the cracks of the window.

I moved closer toward the candle. "Did you just speak to me?" I asked. I gasped and leaned back when I heard Erik's soft chuckle in my ear.

"Oh, it is _you_." I made a point to make my voice sound as sarcastic as ever.

"Would you like for me to leave, so you can continue to speak with your candle?" I heard Erik's amusement in his velvet-toned voice. I felt chills run down my spine.

"Yes, you may leave; at least the candle wouldn't try and fake its own death. But considering that this is your theater, I'm not the one who can tell you what to do," I shot back.

It was then that I saw a shadow in the farthest corner of the room shift. Something moved near the vanity mirrors! I bit back a shriek.

"I will understand if you want me to leave, Josephine," the candle spoke again. The words sounded forced, sad, almost.

I felt my heart tug in my chest. The soft, gentle tone Erik was using made it very hard to be angry. I pulled my legs to my chest and hugged them, and my gaze settled on my roses; the ice that consumed my heart was now melted.

"You may stay, Erik, if you wis-" I gasped when I felt the end of my bed lower; Erik had made himself comfortable at the end of my bed.

The candle that was lit flickered across the exposed side of Erik's face; I had forgotten how beautiful he truly is. Erik let me gaze at him; his lips were thin - in a frown - and his bottom lip was slightly lowered into a pout. Also, his visible dark brow was knitted with the white mask he wore; his eyes seemed almost black in the light of the candle. They were also full of sorrow; I felt my throat tighten with sadness. I looked away, swallowing hard; those pleading eyes where too much to bear - they asked for forgiveness, demanded it.

I felt my stubbornness replace the sorrow that I felt; I much preferred if Erik said he was sorry. I looked down at my palm where the splinter was, and noticed the tiny pinprick was red and sore. I frowned and sighed hard. Why do things have to be so difficult?

"Are you alright?" Erik whispered.

"I'm fine; it doesn't hurt as much as it did earlier."

"That is not what I meant."

I looked up and noticed that Erik seemed uncomfortable, as if he was struggling with his words. I raised an eyebrow.

"Then what did _you_ mean, Erik?" I crossed my arms.

Erik's hands went into fists at his side, eyes narrowed into slits; the sorrow that was in his eyes was now replaced with frustrated anger.

"Look," Erik said through his teeth. "I am not one for apologizing for the things I do, so this is very difficult for me." Erik sighed hard, running his left hand through his black hair. "On the roof this afternoon… I didn't mean to - I mean, I was angry - I saw that Vicomte, Edward, talking with you-" Erik stopped talking, his lips pulled back into a sneer. I could see Erik grinding his teeth together. I waited patiently for him to speak again.

"It wasn't my intention to upset you, Josephine. Sometimes my jestings aren't understood." Erik shut his eyes, shaking his head. "Bloody hell!" Erik growled standing.

"Erik, wait." I threw back my blanket, following him. Erik started for the darkest corner where the vanity mirrors were. I was able to catch the edge of his cloak before he disappeared.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Erik snapped, yanking his cloak from my grasp.

"Erik, where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Home. I don't belong here. I just came here to apologize and I did. Now I'm leaving," Erik said. His voice sounded as though he was fighting for control.

I raised an eyebrow. That was my apology? I thought stepping closer to him.

"May I come with you?"

"May you - No! No, you may not." I felt rather than saw Erik shake his head. I had taken the edge of his cloak again.

"Please, I cannot sleep; I was thinking-"

"Count sheep!" Erik said stepping back from me, taking his cloak with him.

"It doesn't work! Erik, please, the least you can do is make it up to me."

"To hell I do! I've said my piece and that's that," he growled as he disappeared.

"I just wanted to hear you play the violin…" I whispered as I slowly turned to make for my bed. I heard a deep growl that chilled me to the bone. I stopped where I was, and hands grabbed at my hand and gave it a good pull. Before I could yelp in shock, one hand left mine and pressed it over my mouth.

"Fine," Erik spat in my face. "But only one aria! Then I am bringing you back, Josephine."

I pulled his gloved hand away from my mouth. "Two!" I giggled, slightly hopping in place.

"I will leave you here, Josephine," Erik shot back.

"Alright."

Erik took my cold hand and tugged me alongside him in the dark tunnels; it still amazed me how he knew where to go in the dark.

Twenty minutes later.

I stepped on a pebble. If I were wearing my slippers, I wouldn't have cared, but since I was bare foot, it hurt like hell! I bit back a grown. Minutes later, I tripped and stumbled on my own feet, scrapping a few toes in the process; now I felt something digging painfully into my heel! It hurt terribly so I jolted to a stop.

"Ew!" I hissed.

"Why have you stopped?"

I made a whining sound deep in my throat before I could stop myself.

"I'm stepping in something wet, and it smells."

Erik was silent for a second. "What do you- (then it hit him) you're not wearing any shoes, Josephine?!" he bellowed.

I winced at Erik's furious tone. "No…" I squeaked. "I didn't get the chance; you pulled me into the passage so quickly I didn't think about it," I said honestly.

"Why didn't you say something before we started walking?"

"I didn't want you to change your mind."

Erik didn't respond, but instead I heard a sigh in the darkness beside me; Erik fell silent for a while. I hoped he wouldn't take me back to my room. Without a warning, I felt Erik's hands swoop me up into his arms. With a yelp, I was pressed against Erik's chest.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!" I barked.

"I will do no such thing," Erik hissed as he started walking. "I don't want you to twist your ankle. You've been tripping over your own feet since we left, and that's all Pierre will need before opening night! Her finest ballerina with a twisted ankle… we are almost to the lake; now stop fidgeting!" His command fell on deaf ears as I tried to get comfortable.

The finest? I mused, smiling. I was glad we were surrounded by darkness.

Time passed and I began to relax in Erik's arms; my stiff posture became almost limp. Erik's steady breathing and strong heart beat began to lull me to sleep; as much as I tried, I couldn't keep my eyes open. Also, my head sagged against Erik's broad shoulder, and without realizing it, I breathed in his scent. Sandalwood. I sighed in content, wait - did I just nestle against Erik's shoulder?

The farther Erik walked, everything else seemed like a fog to me. I felt myself drifting in and out of sleep. I was able to hear the faint tap of boots against the cobblestone as Erik walked. Sleep-filled images started to play before my closed eyes. My breathe became even, and I became all the more at ease…

_I opened my eyes and I was in the middle of the forest, I passed tall tress and large bushes. When I pushed myself up, I realized I was on bare-back of my white horse; Ortex. Both my legs were dangling on both sides, I sighed and lay my head back on his neck. The soft clip, clop, of Ortex' hooves hit the grass beneath us loudly; I ran my hand through his white main and smiled. Ortex make a loud sound deep in his throat, it reminded me of a chuckle._

"_Good boy, Ortex…" I whispered, patting his neck._

_Ortex took me through a meadow I was unfamiliar with, and he twisted and turned through the winding brush and trees. Ortex stopped when a doe and her fawn galloped across our path; I watched his black eyes blink as they passed us. Ortex's ears followed the sound of their own little hooves dancing across the meadow and then disappeared. Ortex processed on; I laid my head back down again his thick neck without a care in the world. I felt safe with Ortex - my faithful steed. I hugged him tightly as I lay there; I missed him dearly._

_As Ortex trotted on, we came across a large stream. Ortex kicked his front leg and threw his head up and down as though he was trying to show me something._

"_Easy Ortex, steady. What is the matter?" I asked, patting his shoulder._

_My assurance didn't seem to calm him. Ortex's tail was whipping wildly behind me; his ears were flat against his skull. I knew something was desperately wrong, and I looked all around us to see if there were any predators amongst us, but I saw none. Ortex blew out his nostrils, kicking his front leg again. Whatever was upsetting him was coming from the lake. I looked down at the bubbling water; it shined like a mirror and flowed strongly across the rocks and pebbles. Ortex backed away from the water slowly. I thought he was merely afraid and wanted to retreat, but I was wrong. Ortex whined, throwing his head back; he then jolted forward toward the shining lake at full force._

"_Ortex! Easy, slow down, easy!" I said in earnest, grabbing a fist full of his white main as he attempted to jump across the large stream. _

_I felt the hard jolt of his muscles as he leaped. I tried to hold on, but it was too late. My body slipped off Ortex's bare back, and I fell into the shining water. I gasped as I was able to get to the surface; the water was freezing, and my body started to hurt. I kicked my arms and legs as hard as I could, but I got nowhere - I started to sink. The water came over my head before I was able to get a good breath. I tried desperately to get to the surface, but I sank deeper and deeper. Then all together my legs would not move; they felt like stone beneath me, bringing me deeper beneath the water. I saw the light disappear under the water, and as I sank further, I felt my lungs burn with the need for air. Ortex's whining was muffled underneath the water, and I struggled to get back to him; his shadow was disappearing from my blurred sight._

_Ortex, I'm sorry… I thought as I felt my lungs collapse…_

"Ortex!" I coughed, trying to get the imaginary water that was in my lungs out.

I sat up weakly, still coughing; it was then that I saw where I was - I was lying in the gondola in Erik's lair. I exhaled slowly, taking Erik's cloak that somehow got tangling around my legs. I brought the cloak around my shoulders, suddenly feeling cold. I looked up, and as always, there were candles lit everywhere, and a roaring fire was blazing in the fire place. I looked for Erik, but he was nowhere to be seen. I shrugged my shoulders and stood up, wobbling the boat in the process, and I stepped off slowly so I wouldn't trip and fall into the water; a swim was the last thing I wanted at the moment. Once I was on dry land, I went to sit near the hearth. I pulled Erik's cloak tight as I felt a cold chill run down my body; I wasn't sure if it was the breeze that caused it or my dream.

"Who is Ortex?"

I looked up at Erik, who stood at the other end of the hearth holding a large tea cup. I looked at him dumbfounded. How did he know about my horse? I wondered raising an eye brow.

"Ortex was my horse as a young girl. How did you know his name?"

Erik didn't answer me at first. He handed me the large tea cup and then made himself comfortable at the end of the divan.

"You said his name in your sleep," Erik said. His clear eyes were looking past me and into the flames behind me.

My eyebrows shot up. "I was unaware that I talked in my sleep…" I whispered, looking down at the cup in my hand. Brown liquid swirled and steamed from its rim. Erik must have been watching me before he told me to 'taste it.'

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it; it is one of my favorites."

I held the cup to my nose and sniffed it first; I heard Erik's exasperated sigh as I did it. Whatever was in the cup, it smelled delicious, and it made my mouth water. I took a small sip, and my taste buds went into frenzy!

"Mon dieu, it's delicious!" I took another sip. "What is this, Erik?"

"It's drinking chocolate. It's quite easy to make, really," Erik murmured as he thumbed through a thick textbook.

"Oh."

I sat there sipping at my drinking chocolate as images from my dream flashed before my eyes. I haven't thought of Ortex in such a long time. When my parents passed, all of their positions - including our houses - were taken since I wasn't an heir. I was not able to claim any of my family's things. The only way I can get my parents stuff back is when I turn 25 or if I marry and my husband can claim them for me. I pursed my lips in wonder; I doubt that I'll get married anytime soon.

"Five more years, then…" I whispered, staring into my cup.

"Five more years?"

I started when I heard Erik's voice. It was impossible for him to have heard me; I practically whispered the words to myself! I turned around to face Erik, who was no longer sitting at the divan, but was tuning his violin near the grotto. What an odd man; an odd man with perfect hearing, I mused.

"Oh, um, nothing, Erik." I drank the last of my chocolate, wishing for more. I placed the cup down and turned toward the flames and glowing embers. Just then, a thought just occurred to me and so I spoke without thinking.

"Erik, do I have to wait until opening night to give you my answer about your tutoring me?" I held my breath as I turned to face Erik.

Erik stopped what he was doing - his instrument was slack in his hands. The expression on his face was utter terror, but just as it came, it left in the blink of an eye; his eyes and face were unreadable.

"You wish to give me your answer now, Josephine?" Erik's voice was gentle, but there was something else in his voice that I could not recognize.

"Yes, Erik."

"And what is your decision?" Erik's voice broke, almost sounding weak.

"I accept."


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

A/N: Ok so here is the next chappy, sorry I couldn't post it sooner=( I've been working on chapter 23 so as soon as I'm done and its beta prove I'll post it ASAP. Please R&R!!! If you love me and my story please do, they keep me going and you guys are the reasons why my story is so good!=)

Chapter Twenty Two

"I accept," Josephine murmured.

When I heard those words, I nearly dropped my violin, and for a moment, my body and senses went weak. I was speechless, standing there like a dummy I had seen in windows - I couldn't move. After what had happen earlier this afternoon, I thought my chance of teaching was gone; I thought for sure she would loathe even the sight of me. I was wrong, and for once I am glad to be. Josephine gave me a slight smile, and then looked down into the large tea cup at her feet; her expression was a little disappointed.

Did she drink the whole cup already? I wondered, raising an eye brow.

"Would you like some more, Josephine?" I offered, my voice sounding weak even to my ears. Josephine didn't seem to notice; she faced me, and I saw her face lighten up.

"Oh, yes, please!" she beamed.

I placed my violin down and went for her cup; Josephine held it out to me, still smiling. It was a closed lips smile that was displayed on her rose bud lips, and her smile went as far as her eyes. Dark, long lashes framed her amber, glowing eyes… As I grasped the cup, my fingers touched the tips of hers. I snatched the cup away, not wanting to touch her any longer. I swallowed hard, feeling uncomfortable; I whipped around and made for the kitchen.

I pushed the door to the kitchen perhaps a little too hard; it slammed against the stone wall making Josephine gasp as it echoed. I gritted my teeth in grief at the feeling that was bubbling inside me.

_She smiled at you,_ whispered the voice of reason.

"So what?" I snapped as I stirred the milk and chocolate that was on the counter.

_She accepts… she accepts… she accepts!_ The voice bellowed in my head. I placed my fingers to my temple, feeling quiet dazed suddenly with the realization that just occurred.

"Josephine will sing, and I will teach her… she will be my student… she will sing, sing in my theater. Sing my music. Mine," I whispered, closing my eyes. I felt myself sway. I grabbed a hold of the counter when my delirium got worse. Suddenly, I felt as though I couldn't breathe; I was hyperventilating.

_Her voice, my student, my music! _My mind chided over and over.

"Her voice, my student, my music," I agreed. "This is it, my second chance to start anew."

_Her voice, my student, my music!_

"Yes!" I growled cradling my head. The joy and excitement was overbearing and so unfamiliar. "YES!" I said again.

"Erik?"

My eyes snapped open and saw Josephine standing in the door way.

"Are you alright? Why are you on the floor?"

"The-"I looked around myself, and I was indeed sitting on the damn floor! "Bloody hell!" I growled, embarrassment heated my body as I stood up.

Josephine stood before me with an amused expression on her face; she clasped her hands behind her back and pressed her lips together to keep from smiling. I felt like such a bloody fool. I ran my hand threw my hair and snatched Josephine's cup that I forgotten on the countertop.

"Here," I said, almost throwing the cup at her as I turned to cover the pot of drinking chocolate.

"Umm, Erik?"

"What!" I snapped.

"This cup is empty," Josephine said slowly.

"Nonsense, you wanted more so I gave you more," I growled.

"But, Erik?"

I sucked in a lung full of air and bit my tongue in an attempt to calm myself. When I turned to look at Josephine, she held the cup upside down, giving it a good shake.

"See, empty."

Cursing under my breath, I heard the voice of destruction chuckle in my head for my stupidity.

_You never filled it up!_ They laughed. N_ever filled it up!_

I slammed my fist hard against the counter top to make the voices top taunting me. I heard a gasp near the door and glared at Josephine. When I saw her eyes wide as saucers, I sneered, unaware that she did not see my face. The candles were lit behind me. I closed my eyes to get better control of myself; the demon inside slowly faded away as I became calmer. When I turned for the cup, Josephine was gone, and the empty cup was sitting on the small table. I picked it up, refilling it with warm drinking chocolate and then went back to look for Josephine. I found her in the grotto, sitting at my organ, and for some reason I sighed in relief; she was still here.

_Well, did you expect her to swim back? _the voice of reason asked.

"You know how women are - they're unpredictable," I reasoned.

Josephine sat on the bench dangling her legs, while humming the aria that I had sitting near the keys of the organ.

"This aria is beautiful," she commented as I approached. I started when she spoke; I didn't realize she felt my presence. My steps were silent as they always were…

I shook my head, dismissing the wonder. Reading the title as I came closer to Josephine, I smirked to myself. "I wrote that aria a long time ago. Here." I handed her the cup.

"Merci." Josephine took a long sip, savoring the taste. "Mmm, I can see why this is your favorite drink, Erik." She smiled up at me after taking another long sip. I turned away quickly from Josephine before the smile on my own lips curved in amusement! Josephine had a line of frothy drinking chocolate on the top of her lip. I cleared my throat and handed her my handkerchief.

As Josephine took it, she raised an eyebrow. I tapped at my own lip and sat down beside her. Josephine then understood, wiping at her mouth. Josephine gasped when she saw the chocolate smudge on the white linen in her hand; she wiped at her mouth again, making sure she got all of it. I saw a blushed rise upon her cheeks. Josephine then folded my handkerchief before handing it back to me. She and I both sat in silence for a moment. She was far too preoccupied to notice that we were sitting quite close; I, on the other hand, was fascinated that it didn't bother her. She acts as though I was just an ordinary man, unaffected by my presence.

I looked at her from the corner of my eye; while Josephine was reading my aria, she began tapping her fingers on the rim of the cup to the rhythm of the score. I looked down at her fully now, and she met my gaze, smiling softly - the same damn smile she had given me earlier.

"Will you play this for me, Erik?" Josephine pointed toward my aria. "You said you would play the organ for me sometime, and I think tonight would be a perfect time." She smiled fully now, showing her small teeth.

"I did say that, didn't I?" I asked, remembering.

"So you'll play for me, then?" Josephine asked hopping a little on the bench, all the while smiling helplessly.

I gritted my teeth and looked away. Only if you stop giving me that damn smile! I thought bitterly, grinding my teeth.

I'm not sure why her kindness bothered me so much, but it did. I sat there for a moment thinking of the times Christine had been kind to me all those years ago. I couldn't remember any… Perhaps when Christine was a child? Yes, I remember she was very kind, always polite, but she didn't know any better. I reasoned, her smiles toward the darkness weren't really meant for me; they were for an angel that was never really there…

I swallowed hard, looking back down at my student; Josephine was sitting beside me, patiently waiting for my response. There was nothing I found that I was not fond of about her; this innocent child has a heart of pure gold, I realized as I looked into her amber, glowing eyes. Josephine did not turn away from my piercing gaze nor did she cower before me. She was not frightened of who I truly was: a monster. This self loathing gargoyle! I wanted so desperately to see what she saw when she looked upon me; I wanted to know why she looked at me so compassionately, with warming eyes…

Did she really see some great composer or was she only accepting my offer so I wouldn't feel the guilt and rejection?

No, the answer came suddenly. She is not the type who would do such a thing. Josephine is a respectable young woman who will always speak the truth.

I slowly returned her smile, the muscles pulling oddly on my cheeks. I realized then that it will be terribly hard to deny her whatever she asked me for. My fingers reached for the ivory keys, and involuntarily, I began to play. My fingers glided across the keys without looking at the music sheet. I knew this one by heart.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation…"

***

"Help me make the music of the night," I whispered the last notes as the memory of another pulled at my mangled heart strings.

"Bravo!" Josephine clapped her small hands. "That was beautiful, Erik."

I murmured a, 'Thank you,' and put the music score away. The remaining echo of the notes faded, and to my enjoyment, we sat in silence for some time, neither of us spoke.

Josephine yawned and covered her mouth. Before I could ask her if she was tired, she spoke.

"Music of the Night," she murmured. "That is what I call the music you play for me at night, remember?"

"I do," I whispered, nodding my head.

"What a coincidence," she whispered back, rubbing at her eyes.

I took out my pocket watch and cursed under my breath; it was two in the morning! No wonder Josephine looked so tired.

"I must take you back, Josephine, it is very late. You'll need all of your strength."

Josephine nodded her head sleepily, not bothering to argue, to my shock. Josephine stood and shuffled to the gondola, and she held her hand out to me so I could help her in. At first I hesitated, staring at it. Once Josephine looked back at me with an annoyed look, I quickly grasped her hand and helped her in.

Again she chose to sit facing me. Josephine slumped back against the cushion, hugging her legs.

As I rowed on, I glanced at Josephine every so often, and each time, her eyes lowered and her head lolled down. By the time we were half way toward the shore, Josephine was fully asleep. I took my cloak and dropped it over her curled up body. As I began to row, Josephine mumbled in her sleep and pulled my cloak up and over her head…

Tying the boat to the dock, I braced myself for the walk to the woman's dormitory; it was quite far. I looked down at Josephine and sighed lightly. I picked her up from the wobbly boat and made my way into the dark tunnels.

I chuckled softly to myself. "Are you going to stroke the back of my head and call me Ortex again, little one?" I murmured softly into Josephine's hair. A thought dawned on me just then. "I must remember to visit Caesar soon; he does tend to get rather vexed when I do not give him his weekly walk." I bit my lower lip when Josephine stirred in my arms. I wanted to kick myself for speaking so loud!

"I thought we were going to the park…" Josephine whined in a child-like tone. She threw her loose arm around my neck and nestled against my neck. Within a few seconds, Josephine's breathing became even and deep. Her breath was warm on my neck, and it sent wonderful shivers down my spine. The sensation was quite nice. I shook the feeling off and proceeded on. I found my self-discipline was sleeping - I was beginning to feel comfortable at times.

***

I was sweating. I was far too damn hot! Josephine's body heat was nothing I was used to; it was overwhelmingly warm, and to be honest, I desperately wanted my dress coat off! My cloak that was wrapped around her was not making the situation any better. Perspiration slowly trickled down my brow and temple; I sighed hard and walked faster.

"Finally," I breathed a sigh a relief.

I listen closely and made sure there was no movement or voices before I opened the secret panel that led into the room. The soft snoring and sighs reassured me that everyone was sleeping, and it was safe to go inside. I quietly stepped in and made for Josephine's bed. By the time I placed her down, my arms were screaming with pain! I stretched both arms and massaged them quickly; I frowned when I felt them go weak. It had been weeks since I exercised my body by pulling myself up the ropes. My musing stopped when Josephine stretched her arms over her head and open her eyes.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, sitting up on her elbows. "How did – did you carry me again, Erik?!"

I opened my mouth to answer her, but she spoke before me.

"You shouldn't have, Erik! You could have woken me, and I could have walked," she whispered crossly, her brows lowering into a scrawl.

"Do not fret about it, little one," I whispered, pushing her shoulders so she lay back down. I collected my cloak and collected her discarded quilt, replacing it over her body. "I was not about to wake you when I know you needed your rest." I made my voice sound as gentle as I could, working my magic. The scowl on her face faded and was replaced with a soft, sleepy smile. I kneeled down beside Josephine; she turned on her side to face me.

"Well, when you put it that way, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Josephine's bangs fell upon her cheek and into her eyes as she made herself comfortable. I did not hesitate to brush them aside, and I was glad I was not wearing my gloves; Josephine's hair was as soft as silk. I tucked the stray strands behind her ear, and she whispered a, 'Merci.' My hand lingered lightly on the tips of her silk hair before I removed my hand. Movement caught my attention. My breath caught in my throat as Josephine's hand came toward the right side of my face, for my mask. I froze immediately; I felt the anger surge through me. Gone was the gentleness; a roaring demon was replacing it quickly. My teeth clenched tight, and I tried not to sneer. Before I could speak, or even grab at her hand, Josephine's touch did not reach for my mask. Instead, the tips of her cool fingers caressed my jaw just below my mask…

To this, I swallowed hard, feeling dazed. I even swayed a little where I was. I didn't dare move. Her attention didn't last long, merely a few seconds, and a simple touch of affection made my inside turn to mush. Josephine took her hand back and pulled the thin quilt under her chin. She closed her eyes, and within seconds, she was asleep.

Emotions and concerns rolled within me that I did not understand. I did not understand why my heart was racing, beating so loudly it hurt my ears. Or why my hands were trembling so badly. Why are my eyes brimming with tears…?

_Do not try to understand_…. whispered the voice of reason. J_ust accept the small gift, the small affection she chose to give you…_

Tears made their way down my face; they burned as they slid down. I swallowed hard, blinking back the rest of my tears, I willed them to stop; there was no need for tears. So she touched my damn face, so what.

So what…

I sat there on the floor beside Josephine until my legs became numb. I knew I had to leave before someone woke up and saw a huge, black rat on the floor. Reluctantly, I stood on wobbly legs and inched my way out of the room. I clenched my teeth together against the pins and needles poking throughout my legs.

"I deserve it," I hissed painfully. I leaned against the tunnel wall and breathed deep. "I shouldn't have stayed that long."

I closed my eyes, touching the place where Josephine's fingers just were. "Why did you have to go and do something like that, little one? Do you not realize that if you keep this up, I will not be able to let you go?

A/N: So what did you think?! Our poor Erik=( send me your thoughts, I want to know=)


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

A/N: My poor, poor dears! So sorry for the late update, my beta had ALOT of work to do at collage so don't be mad! But like I promised, I just got my new chappy all ready and here it is for you, YAY!!! I'm all done with chapter 24 and I'm sending it to my beta now, so enjoy and PLEASE R&R!!! Love you lots!=)

Chapter Twenty Three

I was sitting in my library with my elbows on the arm rest and my hands clasped together with my chin resting upon them. When the grandfather clock chimed four times, I was startled to realize that I had been sitting here ever since I had left Josephine.

"It is four in the morning, Ayesha, why did you keep me up for so long?" I asked teasingly to my little lady, who was spread out before the hearth. In truth, I couldn't stop thinking about Josephine's touch upon my face… I tried very hard not to think too deeply into her action; perhaps she didn't realize she made the gesture? Mon dieu, I have no idea what to think any more. I sighed, rubbing at my aching temples.

Ayesha blinked at me and yawned widely, showing her tiny sharp teeth.

"I suppose you are right, my dear. We must get our rest…" I stood and went for my bed chamber with Ayesha close on my heel. Once inside my room, I kicked off my boots. Almost hitting Ayesha, I apologized with a scratch under her chin.

I discarded my dress coat along with my white button down shirt, draping it over the armoire - too lazy to put them properly away. Next I unbuttoned my trousers, kicking them to the side. I never liked wearing night wear while sleeping; my undergarments were just fine. I let myself fall onto my bed, spreading out my limbs. I exhaled, closing my eyes in comfort. Out of nowhere, I felt cold paws make their way up my stomach and settled on top of my chest.

I opened my eyes and saw two glowing orbs staring back at me. "Can I help you?" I murmured. Ayesha yawned, arched her back and plopped on my chest; she purred loudly. I chuckled letting myself slip into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up on my stomach many hours later. When I tried to turn and get up I realized there was something heavy on top of my head. I frowned. The weight shifted just then and pressed its cold nose into my ear and began to snore loudly. I growled deep in my throat. Ayesha had planted herself on top of my head, and I found this to be very annoying. Once I moved her off, I was able to sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I glanced at the small clock on the end table, and it read 10:45. I practically slept the entire morning.

"Oh, well," I sighed starring down at Ayesha. "This hasn't been the first time I've slept in, and I doubt it will be the last…"

I stood up from my bed and went for the Water Closet; turning the latch I filled the marble tub with hot water. Ayesha meowed and rubbed her body around my legs.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I do not think you would like to join me," I chuckled as I trickled the warm water over her head with my fingers. She hissed at me and ran out the door.

"I'm sure you will get me back sometime later today for wetting you." I chuckled as I closed the door behind her.

Once I was done bathing, I hurried to dress. I needed to have a little chat with my dear managers concerning the position for prima donna. There were rumors being spread around my opera house saying that my wonderful managers were seeking a prima donna from the United States. It made sense, because it was far enough to where no one has heard of the events that happened so long ago. Even when posters were hung everywhere announcing that the Populaire was seeking for a soprano. The auditions for the search were a fruitless attempt; no one showed up - to my satisfaction.

All of Paris and half of Europe thought that the position for prima donna was cursed therefore no one wanted to fill the position. That is, until now. My Josephine will take the position if the managers like it or not.

"If those two fools think they can just fill the position with some squawking bird, they will be very sorry. They will beg for my forgiveness." My stern voice echoed in the damp tunnel as I made my way towards the manager's office. I took the short cut, leading me right behind their wall; I peered through the creak and saw the two buffoons congratulating themselves.

"A full house, Andre, can you believe it! We were able to sellout a full house!" Firmin exclaimed, looked through the ticket box and found nothing but torn ticket stubs.

"We've done it again, Firmin," Andre said, handing Firmin a glass of brandy. "To us, a toast for our hard work and patience!" Andre toasted.

Both men raised their glasses high, clicking the rims together and drinking their brandies in one gulp.

"Aren't you glad I convinced you not to go back into the junk business, Andre?!" Firmin laughed heartily.

"Scrap metal, Firmin," Andre corrected flatly.

"Oh, whatever. Now, how about we get down to _business_, eh Andre?"

"Yes, why _don't_ we get down to business?" my voice boomed into their office. I head Andre squeak in surprise dropping his glass; Firmin on the other hand dropped the box of ticket stubs. The whole lot of them floated onto the brown carpet.

"What is all this talk about you two fools seeking a prima donna without my consent?" I growled into both of their ears. I saw both of them visibly tremble. Both men exchanged horrified looks, looking very much like fish out of water - eyes wide with their mouths gaping open.

"W-well, good sir-" Andre started, stepping into the middle of the office. "We, uh, we thought… Uh, it was his idea!" Andre pointed toward Firmin. "I told him to wait, but he wouldn't listen to me! Punish him, he did it!" Andre stomped his foot.

"Andre, you quivering peacock!" Firmin shot back. "Was it not _you_ who told me we should look into the United States?!" Firmin confronted Andre.

"Silence both of you!" I barked. "I do not care whose idea it was to start the search. I have found the perfect soprano for my opera house, so you both can send word out to whoever it was you spoke to, and tell them you changed your mind."

"A soprano?"

"Who is she?"

Both men said at once.

"When the time is right, I shall make her known." That was all I told them, but being the idiots they are, they pressed the matter.

"You cannot tell us her name?" Andre asked.

"Yes, we have a right to know, Opera Ghost; it is our theater she will be singing in." Firmin ventured to say.

"Firmin!" Andre gasped.

I felt the demons rising deep within; my temper had begun to wane and this fool was saying the perfect words that will unleash my fury.

"Whose. Theater. Is. It?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Y-your's M-monsieur, it is your theater!" Andre bowed nervously. "F-forgive him, good Monsieur, he is not acting himself. Aren't you, Firmin?"

Firmin stood behind his desk, silent and pale, with sweat dripping down his temple; obviously he was shocked himself that he spoke those words out loud.

"Forgive me," Firmin choked the words out. "I am not feeling like myself…"

I growled deep into his ear, a menacing sound that made Firmin visibly jumped. I made a different approach when I spoke again, just so I could see him uncomfortable.

"Do not disrespect me like that again, Richard Firmin, or it will be the last words you will ever say again." My voice was black velvet - hypnotic. Even though my voice was calm, Firmin understood the warning.

Firmin said nothing; he merely swallowed hard and nodded his bald head.

"As I was saying, this young lady is very talented. The voice of an angel she has; she will not only fill my opera house, but she will have the audience begging for more." I made sure to keep my voice calm, all traces of menace gone, replaced with the hypnotic tones as I brought my voice down an octave lower. Both of their features became blank and dream-like, eyes glassed over as they pictured their fortune and fame. Suddenly, Andre shook his head and blinked, breaking the spell.

"Wait just one moment, Monsieur, you're not teaching this young lady as you taught Miss Daae, are you?" Andre's voice shook with each word he spoke.

"That is none of your concern," I barked.

Andre paled and gasped, "Oh, no Firmin, he's at it again! Surely this time he _will_ blow up the opera house!" Andre spoke franticly and paled even more if it were possible.

I felt the anger rise again through my veins; I clenched my gloved hands so that I would not burst through the wall and wrap my hands around Andre's scrawny throat.

_But it will be so easy,_ tempted the voices of destruction. _Think of the pleasure you will feel once you see his life slip away…_

I grabbed at my head, swearing loudly. The voices were getting worse the angrier I got…

I bit down hard on my lower lip, shaking my head; I needed to leave. Fast.

"Listen to me you pompous ass," I bellowed. "I have worked far too hard to not let the past repeat itself! I will not make the same mistake again, and if I do decide to blow up _my_ opera house, I will make sure you two idiots are locked in this office and you will die and burn along with it! Do as I say and see to it that whoever you wished to come does not, unless you want another murder on your hands!"

I left it at that; if I stayed any longer, I was sure I would regret my actions. I rushed through the walls to get into the tunnels; I needed to get away from people all together. I ignored the growling voices in my head, telling me to go back and punish them both. I felt the want myself, I _wanted_ to see blood, and I _wanted_ to feel those two idiots squirm beneath my hands and for them to beg for forgiveness. My demons begged to be released, begged to tear out someone's throat, begged to see their life slip and see the dull glaze in the victim's eyes…

I was leaning against the damp tunnel wall. I breathed deeply, trying to overcome my dark side. I slid down so I was sitting on the cobblestone floor.

If I ever let my temper get as deadly as wanting to kill, Josephine will never want to be near me, then surely she will become like Christine… I don't want to see the fear in her beautiful amber eyes; I don't want her to shun me or tremble when I am near. Nor do I want to be responsible for her nightmares at night for Josephine has terrible nightmares as it is.

"Breathe, just breathe…" I repeated to myself when I realized I had begun holding my breath, and I was getting light headed. When I was calm enough, I decided that I needed to see Josephine - her soft smile and gentle eyes somehow always made me feel at peace.

"Only for awhile," I reminded myself.

***

I found Josephine in one of the old ballet studios Antoinette used to use with her girls when a student needed help with their steps. I was standing on the beam, high at the top of the roof looking down at her. Josephine was standing before the mirror stretching her legs. She bent this way and that as she did so. I held my cloak close around my body, not wanting her to see me; I'm sure I would look like a great black spider eyeing its prey from down there. The thought made me chuckle. If that were true, Josephine did not stand a chance against me.

Once Josephine was done, she stood in the middle of the studio and posed. Josephine then closed her eyes and began to dance, the only music she heard was in her mind. I wondered then what aria she was dancing to, her steps weren't the same ones to the operas. Suddenly, Josephine began to hum softly. I was only able to make out a few notes, but sadly that was all. I watched as she leaped and spun, swayed and posed with graceful ease. I found it very hard to look away; it had been a long time seen I'd seen that much talent, probably since La Sorelli left to be married.

Then all at once Josephine stopped and whipped her head towards the door. My eyes went into slits when I realized someone was knocking.

Who in the hell is interrupting her?! I thought with annoyance. A young man came in; he had dark hair and held a hat in one hand and a broom in the other. He smiled at Josephine, and then once he was standing before her, he patted her on the head. Josephine then swatted his hand away.

"Garrit, please!" Josephine growled, running her fingers through her hair.

"Wha', can't I show some friendly affection to me best lass?" The man –Garrit- asked, lifting Josephine's chin so she looked into his eyes.

My breath caught in my throat. Once I saw the simple gesture, jealousy began seeping through me, and I remembered who this man was. He was the one Josephine ran into at the bottom of the staircase that one afternoon. They left with _his_ arm around her waist! Her waist! How dare he touch her; he has no right. I clenched my hands tightly, _she_ was not his…

"What are you doing here, Garrit?" Josephine asked.

"Well, I came 'ere lookin' for yo' cause some one is-" Garrit began to explain, but another voice cut him off.

"Oh, there you are Josephine!"

I looked towards the door and saw Edward Monte.

"L-lord Monte, what a surprise…" Josephine stuttered, looking somewhat disappointed. I was not the only one who caught her disappointment, the other one – Garrit- made a face while he observed Josephine's features.

"Hello, Josephine." The Vicomte bowed once he reached Josephine, who curtsied slightly.

"Lord Monte, what brings you here?"

"Please, call me Edward," he offered.

"An' you may call me Garrit; I'm a friend of Josephine'." Garrit grinned, clapping Edward on the shoulder. Edward gave an 'oomph' and rubbed the spot where Garrit clipped him.

"It's a pleasure to meet one of Josephine's acquaintances, Garrit." Edward forced the words out, still rubbing his shoulder. "I thank you for bringing me to Josephine, Garrit, but would you mind giving us a few moments of privacy?"

Garrit made a face to the Vicomte. Judging by the expression, Garrit wanted to say 'no,' but since Garrit was in the lower class he had no right to object. Garrit straightened his shoulders and gave a parody of a smile.

"Of course, good sir, I'll be righ' over 'ere if yo' 'ave need of me." Garrit gave a slight bow, then he left the two to stand in front of the wall of mirrors and began to sweep. I turned my attention back toward Edward and Josephine.

"Dear Josephine, how are you?" Edward asked smiling like a fool.

"I am will, Lor- Edward," Josephine corrected when Edward raised an eyebrow. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Well, yes, you can say that…" Edward whispered, stepping closer to Josephine. His face was now out of sight and all I could see was his back. I clenched my jaws tightly, looking around desperately searching for something to throw at his head.

"I was wondering if you would reconsider my offer to take you to dinner tomorrow night, after the gala, Josephine? It would be an honor, it truly would."

Josephine visibly went pale; her eyes went wide and her mouth opened to form a small 'o'. Before she could say a word, Edward reached for her hand, taking it into his.

"Please say yes, my brother and his fiancé will be there to chaperone us, if you are worried about being along," Edward reassured.

Just then a snicker echoed from the wall of mirrors. Both Josephine and Edward whipped their heads to meet Garrit's refection in the mirror. He had ceased sweeping, and perched the broom under his hand while he watched from the mirror. He was laughing silently at the moment, and when they looked in his direction, both eyes were closed and he covered his mouth with his other hand. Once Garrit's laughter subsided, he caught sight of the two watching him; he started and began sweeping swiftly. They had caught him eavesdropping.

"Well, as I was saying-"

"Edward, you are very kind, but I'm afraid I must decline," Josephine said, gently. Edward reacted as though her words had cut him deeply - his head lowered toward the floor and Edward took a smart step back.

"May you be so kind as to tell me why?"

Josephine began to twist the material of her lap as she bit her bottom lip. She lowered her gaze guiltily because she did not have a reason.

I shook my head at her; she would not lie to this man even though I wanted to yell the command at her to do so. Josephine took a step back, looking up, she stared at the great window; I shifted then, not wanting to be seen by her. But it was too late, I cursed under my breath. Josephine started staring up at me wide-eyed - this time her mouth hung fully open - her jaw almost came to her chest in shock. I sneered at her, showing my teeth, as my eyes went into slits. She snapped her mouth closed, swallowing hard.

"Josephine, what is it?" Edward asked, placing a hand on top of her shoulder.

Josephine didn't answer. I held her captive with my stare, and I dared her to look away from me. "Now, listen to me very carefully," I hissed in her ear as I used my ventriloquism. "Tell that foppish fool that you will not be able to have _dinner_ with him because you have prior engagements. Also, remove his hand from your shoulder before I completely remove his hand from his arm!"

Josephine flinched, brushing Edward's hand from her shoulder. "I won't be able to have dinner with you tomorrow night because I already have prior engagements," she repeated automatically, still holding my gaze. Luckily I was right behind Edward's right shoulder and he didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Prior engagements? with whom?" Edward pressed on.

I growled deep in my throat, annoyed. Josephine then looked away from me to glare at Edward.

"That, Monsieur, is none of your concern. You have no right to ask such questions," Josephine reprimanded. "I am sorry I am not able to attend with you and your brother to dinner tomorrow night."

I felt the smile on my lips as I watched. Edward was clearly shocked and upset; I am sure no one –other than his family - had spoken to him in that manner. Edward's shoulders were once straight and confidant, but now they slumped down. I felt the pleasure in his misery; I almost wanted to laugh.

"I understand, and I apologize for being so rude, Josephine. Please forgive me for being so blunt, Mademoiselle." Edward bowed. Once Edward stood to his full height, he excused himself politely and made for the door. He looked over his shoulder to Josephine, and I was able to see the sadness in his eyes and so did Josephine. I saw her bite at her bottom lip again, she waved him good-bye, but he did not return her wave.

I sighed, feeling the swell in my chest. Pride. I felt myself smile.

"Ouch, I can almost 'ear his 'eart breakin, Josephine'," Garrit said, walking away from the mirrors.

"Well, there are more important things in life than going out and having dinner," Josephine said softy.

Was she upset?

"I'm surprised yo' declined. I'm sur' if he asked any other lass, she would 'ave fallen at his feet!" Garrit chuckled.

"I'm not like any other girl, Garrit. Just because he's a Vicomte doesn't mean _I_ will fall at his feet; he's no king. He's just an ordinary young man with money and a title."

"Aye, do yo' find him attractive? With his nice, pretty hair all tied back, an' his new flashy clothes? Yo'r probably jealous for his hair, aren't yo'? Tha' is why yo' don' want to 'ave dinner with um!"

Garrit laughed heartily with Josephine joining him. Her laughter was music to my ears; I found it quite enduring and I wanted to hear more of it. Her sudden sadness was gone for the moment, and her laughter had brought her amber eyes aglow…

"Yes, Garrit, I am desperately jealous of his hair," Josephine stated flatly, which only got the man beside her laughing even harder. "His hair has nothing to do with it, Garrit, you eavesdropping buffoon! You were supposed to be _sweeping_," Josephine pointed out.

"Well I was… Kind of."

Josephine made a face, or at least tried before she began laughing all over.

"Well, I best be gettin' back to work lass," Garrit said starting for the door.

"Alright, Garrit. Oh, and try not to eavesdrop on anyone else while you're at it, hmm?" Josephine teased lightly.

And I didn't like it. I didn't like how easily those two got along, or the way Josephine lets him touch her without a thought against it. This one may turn out to be another problem on my hands… Perhaps I need to show him some manners.

"Good-bye, lass," said the Scottish brute.

"Good-bye."

Once Josephine had closed the door to the small studio, I wasted no time in climbing down to confront her. As she turned around, I was still able to see the smile that still lingered on her lips. Once she caught sight of me, her smiled disappeared.

"Erik, why are you looking at me like that?"

A/N: Uh-oh, what do you think is going to happe?! Please R&R I would love to hear your thoughts=)


	25. Chapter Twenty Four

A/N: Alrighty, sorry it took me so long to post this, I've been supper busy at work. I know right?! Work! Yuck! Anywho, my beta EriksLeadingLady was so awesome! She had it all perfect for all of you in two days! Don't you all love my beta?! I'm telling ya, she's the BEST!

Ok lets get down to business! Here is where you all left off, PLEASE R&R! Don't for get, the more you all review the fast I try and finish the next chapper!=)

Chapter Twenty Four

"And try not to eavesdrop on any one else while you're at it, hmm?" I teased Garrit lightly as he made for the door.

He winked, giving me that arrogant smirk he always seemed to have on his lips. I shook my head still smiling as I closed the door behind him. I had hoped to get some peace and quiet today in the studio as the rest of the opera house crew seemed to be running around like chickens with their heads cut off!

Running this way and that, making last minute adjustments or adding more stage props for tomorrow night. I sighed to myself as I turned. I gasped when Erik's tall frame was hovering over me. He did not look happy at all…

"Erik, why are you looking at me like that?" I asked softly feeling uneasy in his presence.

Erik's clear silver eyes were narrowed into glaring slits and his lips were pulled back over his teeth into a sneer. I swallowed hard as I gazed at his white teeth. I never realized how sharp his two side teeth were; I now have the visual of what a vampire looked like, although Erik's teeth weren't the inch long fangs I read about. But never the less, they still looked sharp and it only added to the menacing look he was giving me.

Erik seemed to be struggling with his words. It was clear that he was upset, most likely because of Edward Monte. I wondered why, though? Suddenly, Erik turned on his heel to pace back and forth. His hands were clenched tight at his sides as he silently fumed. Erik's cloak floated at his back making a _whooshing_ sound.

"Erik, please talk to me," I said, gently.

Erik stopped with his back facing me. He stood in the middle of the small studio. When Erik turned, I felt my breath leave my body as the hair on the back of my neck began to rise. Erik's head was slightly lowered while he glared at me; he then began walking slowly around me – stalking. The word formed in my head. Erik looked like a wild animal that had begun stalking his prey: pure, raw, animalistic anger seeped through Erik's entire being.

I suddenly had the urge to run, to bolt from the studio and not look back. But I didn't dare, Erik was behind me now – making a full circle - I could almost feel his warm breath on the back of my neck; chills ran down my spine. I forced myself to meet his eyes as he came to stand before me, those eyes, those hateful eyes seemed to glow red with anger.

"You will not speak to Edward Monte again, do you understand?" Erik growled. His tone was very low; the sound menacing and chilling.

Involuntarily, I took a step back, shocked that I would hear him speak in that manner. The last time Erik acted this way was the first time I met him when I went down below the theater on a dare. A sinister smile spread across Erik's lips, a parody of a smile. I felt my stomach sink.

"What is that matter, _dear Josephine_?" Erik asked, mimicking Edward's words. "You seem to be out of sorts this afternoon."

Erik began circling me again; slowly he made his way around me. What was I to do? I knew there would be no talking sense into Erik when he was like this; he nearly killed me that one night. Mon dieu, was it always going to be like this?

Erik grabbed my arm, whipping me around to face him. "Answer me, damn you!" I practically fell against his body; both hands were pressed against Erik's firm chest and Erik locked me in his iron grip.

"Why so silent, _mon ange_?" Erik growled, shaking me just a little.

I was frozen into place, starring at the blood red vest he wore. I didn't want to look into those eyes in fear I would see them in my nightmares along with my parents. I sighed gently, leaning my forehead down upon Erik's chest; I breathed deeply to collect myself. I had to remember that Erik is not like other people, far from it; I must try and understand his actions because I'm sure they must be for a reason.

Moments after I placed my head upon Erik, he released my arms immediately. I looked up and saw that his eyes were wide and glazed over, he stepped back as though he was frightened by something. I saw Erik swallow hard as he took another step back from me; he then placed his gloved hand over his mouth as he closed his eyes.

I began to worry; Erik looked almost vulnerable as he turned from me to lean against the wall. I made to come to him but he held a hand out to stop me.

"Oh, dear," I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Josephine…" said a gentle voice from the wall. "I am not myself this afternoon…"

My throat swelled with emotion. Erik's voice was so gentle, so soft, that I felt tears threaten to fall as I stared at the troubled man leaning against the wall. I had a sudden compulsion to hold him…

I walked beside Erik, who was breathing deeply and was practically hunched over. His eyes were closed tightly, and he slightly hissed through his teeth as if he were in pain. I went to place a hand on Erik's shoulder, but he jerked away from my touch. Why did his reaction hurt me so? I felt the swell in my throat again as I tried to comfort him again.

"Erik, please do not shun me," I said softly.

Erik started when I said this. He eyed me wearily, and worried silver eyes stared down at me.

"Do not shun _you_?" He chuckled dryly without humor. "I do not understand you at all, child," he grumbled as he pushed himself off the wall.

Erik then passed me to stand in the middle of the studio. From there, Erik began whispering to himself. I watched his expression from the mirrored wall. It seemed to me that Erik was trying to overcome the demons he was fighting within himself. Erik pushed at his black hair that had fallen into his eyes… was his hair damp? I wondered, eyeing the back of his head.

It was quite possible that it was. When I had rested my head on his chest and inhaled his scent, Erik smelled of soap. Suddenly, Erik caught me staring at him from the mirrored wall. Erik whipped his head around to look at me and heat rose on my face. I looked away quickly, feeling like a bloody fool for not being more careful.

When I averted my eyes, I counted to five until I would look back, but when I looked up, Erik was standing in front of me. I gasped and jumped a little in surprise. How did he get here so fast? I wondered. Erik's face was emotionless, his visible side of his face matched his mask: blank and lifeless.

"I meant what I said earlier, Josephine," Erik said hoarsely.

"Which part?"

"I do not want you speaking to Edward Monte, is that understood? I forbid it," Erik said, he's voice went an octave lower towards the end.

I raised an eyebrow when Erik said the word 'forbid.' "I beg your pardon?" I asked shocked.

"You head what I said, DeBeaux," Erik snapped through clenched teeth. "I do not want that boy anywhere near you. I told you that I wanted nothing but the best from you, and you don't need some flashing peacock distracting you. Or any other man for that matter!" Erik scrawled.

I wanted to laugh when Erik called Edward a peacock, but my humor melted when I heard the venom in his voice as he said the word, 'other men.'

"What other man are you speaking of, Erik?" I asked defensively taking a step closer to him. Erik made a face and took a step back from me, which I found very odd.

"You know perfectly well who I'm speaking of, DeBeaux," Erik drawled.

I cocked my head to the side in wonder; I made it a point to be careful around all the men here at the opera house. Madame Giry also mentioned to never to go near any of the darker – more isolated – parts of the theater because mostly the drunken stage hands like to hide there. I would always stay clear of those parts, and I am not one of those girls who love to flirt with the men that surround us.

Who was Erik speaking of then? The only man I ever talked to was-

"Do you mean Garrit?"

"Yes, _Garrit_," Erik snapped, mimicking my innocent voice.

My breath escaped me, I was devastated. Erik didn't want me to talk to Garrit? Ever?

"But Garrit is my friend, Erik, nothing more," I argued.

"That is what you think. I am a man, Josephine, and I know what that Garrit is thinking when he is near you, and I don't like it."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Garrit has been nothing but a gentleman toward me. We are nothing but friends…"

Erik threw his hands up in frustration. "I can't believe you are so blind." Erik then glared at me. "Well, it doesn't matter if you see it or not because you are not to see or associate with him any longer once your lessons start. I will not have my student's head in the clouds while I'm trying to teach."

"But it's not like that; I have no romantic feelings for him…" I whispered.

Erik then ran his hand threw his hair, mumbling to himself. It sounded like he said_, 'you will sooner or later'_, but I couldn't be sure.

"Do as I say, Josephine. I do not feel like going through the hassle of getting Garrit fired and thrown out of my theater," Erik said in a nonchalant tone.

My heart skipped a beat as my breath caught in my lungs, could Erik truly be so cruel? My question was answered as I looked into Erik's silver eyes…

Yes, Erik would do something like that, and the realization cut through me like a knife to the heart.

I held my chin up high when I spoke. "You can't do that."

Erik chuckled deep in his throat, the smile he had looked more like a sneer. "On the contrary my dear, I can and it will be very, very easy," he stated, crossing his arms.

I looked away from Erik, feeling sick to my stomach. Why is he being so cruel? I can't possibly turn my back against my friend! Garrit has become one of my best friends, how can I just turn my back on him?

To Erik the conversation was done. He turned on his heel and went to the farthest corner of the glass mirror wall. He then ran his gloved hands over the smooth surface; it gave way under his touch. My mind told me to keep my mouth shut, but my heart was breaking and it screamed at me to speak my mind, so my heart won the battle… What will Erik ask of me next? To leave my friends and be isolated and alone, just so I could learn to sing properly?!

Was that the price to pay, to have a voice so beautiful and pure such as his?! No, I gritted my teeth angry now. If that is the case, then his teachings aren't worth the loss and heart break…

I wiped at the tears that made their way down my cheeks. When did I start to cry? I raised my chin high – stubbornly – and spoke clearly.

"Well, then perhaps I must rethink about you being my tutor, _Monsieur_, for you never told me I had to ignore my friends in the process. It is wrong of you to ask- _forbid -_ me to never speak or associate with Garrit, which is out of the question. If I would have known your intentions I wouldn't have accepted your offer at all… I will not ignore those who are dear to me for all the music in the world."

Erik's frozen form was standing in front of the secret passage way. He didn't bother turning to look at me as I spoke; he remained motionless: a dark shadow. I didn't bother staying any longer; I turned and fled from the room. I ran fast, dodging workings as I swept by them. I didn't even bother wiping at my tears; what was the point if they saw?

Was I wrong to have told Erik that? Was I really? If it was the other way around and someone told me not to associate with Erik, I would tell them the same thing. I would never do something like that to him, just because they didn't like him! I suddenly imagined myself alone without any friends, only surrounded by music, soft, beautiful lonely music… How lonely I would be! I would become a slave, I would sing when I was told to, perform when told to, and practice when told to! I wouldn't be myself any more, not the vibrant loud, clumsy me. I would become-

"A ghost," I whispered.

I blinked and saw that I was in the grand foyer. I hiccupped once as I stopped crying, and I was glad no one was around to hear it. I sat down at the end of the large staircase wiping at my face. I longed for a handkerchief. I felt like such a child, using my hand and my forearm to whip my tears away. I blinked and searched the foyer for any chances of life. I saw no one, and I raised an eyebrow wondering where everyone was.

The grand foyer was never this quiet. Then I remembered everyone was back stage, preparing for the show. Perhaps I should have been there instead of the studio… I swallowed hard when more tears stung at my eyes, as I thought of the would haves, should haves. I sighed to myself and pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them tightly. I took a deep breath, trying to loosen the tight pain that was in my throat. It burned with the need to cry…

"What am I to do?" I sighed.

"Miss Debeaux?"

I started when I heard my sir name. I looked up and saw one of the cleaning maids; I recognized her immediately. Olive told me her name was Madeline, she held an old rag and a round tin of polish.

"Oui?"

"Begging your pardon, miss, but why are you crying?" she inquired stepping closer to me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I closed my eyes and felt them burn from the tears I cried. "It's too hard to explain," I shook my head. "It's just too hard…"

Madeline bit her bottom lip, and then hesitantly came to sit by me on the steps. She also brought her knees up to her chest, leaning her chin on top of them. Before I realized what I was doing, I was confiding in her…

"Have you ever wanted something so bad, that once you got it, it wasn't at all what you thought it would be?" I asked, peeking through my hair that had fell around my shoulders and face. Madeline raised an eyebrow, perhaps I should start over.

"I agreed to take lessons from a great teacher, you see, but he doesn't want me to… he doesn't want me to remain friends with a certain acquaintance of mine any longer, in fear that this '_acquaintance'_ will distract me from learning. But, this acquaintance is a rather good friend, and I would never hurt him in such a way, so I told the tutor that I would reconsider his teachings…"

"Well, it looks like you've gotten yourself in quiet a dilemma." Madeline made a worried face. "Do you see yourself getting distracted by your friend?"

"No, not at all, but that is just the thing. I explained everything to Er- uh, my tutor, but he believes that my friend has feelings for me. But that isn't true…" I sighed, holding my head in my hands.

"Well, perhaps you and your teacher could have a compromise?" Madeline suggested.

"What do you mean?" I asked, snapping up my head from my hands.

"It seems that your tutor only wants to make sure you are focused on the task at hand. So perhaps you can come to a compromise, to where if he notices that you're not doing or improving in your lesson, then perhaps your little friend is distracting you after all. And if not then you will still have your friend and your lessons." Madeline smiled triumphantly.

My heart skipped a beat with excitement! That just might work! I'll just have to prove that Garrit and I are nothing but friends, and then Erik will see that Garrit is not a distraction. YES!

"Oh, you are a genius!" I said as I threw my arms around Madeline. "Oh, thank you so much! You have no idea how much you have saved me. I am in your dept," I said as I squeezed her tightly. She giggled and returned the hug with the same amount of strength.

"I'm glad to have helped, miss. I do hope everything turned out alright."

I finally let go. "Please, call me Josephine. I hope it does, too." I smiled.

***

Opening night. Mon dieu, I've never seen the opera house so packed with people before. I was peeking through the red curtain while everyone was putting the last of the minor stage props together; we had 10 minutes before the curtain rose. I should be stretching my legs, but I think I've stretched enough for today. I raised my eyes higher up and found Erik's box. Like always, his box was bathed in darkness. I have not heard from Erik at all day, now that I think about it; he didn't even come to me yesterday after everything had happen… I must speak to him and hopefully he will agree to a compromise.

"Josephine, what are you doing?! Come on, it is about to start!" Olive squeaked, beckoning me with her small hands.

"I'm coming."

I left the curtain and went to my spot on the floor and posed, waiting for the curtain to rise. Once it did, the whole opera house went silent; I stole a glance toward Erik's box's and gave a slight smile. I hope he is still going to meet me in the chapel later to night…

"Bravo! Bravo!" the audience roared.

The music came to its end, and we held our poses and smiled to the audience, who were all standing and throwing flowers at our feet.

"Bravo! Bravo!"

I must admit, this was one of my favorite parts. All our hard work paid off, and now we were getting praised for it. We all curtsied at once and held our thankful smiles; I was smiling so hard my cheeks were starting to pinch! Then alas, the red curtain closed and we all scattered off the stage so Monsieur Firmin and Andre could take the final bow and give thanks. I placed my hands on top of my chest to steady my panting. I looked around and all the other girls were trying to get their breathing under control too.

"Come on, everyone; let us go change for the gala!" Robin squealed.

"Oh, I can't wait to wear my new shoes! Oh, and my new hair pins!" Marie exclaimed, running to catch up with Robin.

Every single girl ran out of sight, save for me and Olive.

"Olive, you wouldn't happen to know the time, would you?" I asked hopefully.

She shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. Why-" Olive gasped. "Don't tell me, you're going to dinner with Edward, right?!" Olive asked, taking my hands smiling all the while.

"No, I already told you Olive. I have other plans tonight, so I need to know the time."

"Well, the ballet always ends at 10:45 and the gala always starts at 11:00."

"So it must be almost 11," I mused out loud. "That gives me an hour…"

"An hour until what, dear?"

"An hour before I must be somewhere, Olive," I said, going to the wash basin to take off my stage make-up. I splashed water onto my face then lathered up my hands with soap, scrubbing all the dark eye make-up and rouge.

"Oh, so you're not going to make it to the gala tonight then."

That was a statement, Olive, not a question, I thought but didn't' voice it; instead I tried to answer her.

"No' to-ight Olv'," I mumbled, as I dried my face.

Olive laughed. "What?"

I giggled along with her. "I said, _not tonight, Olive_. Can you please help me out of my costume?"

"Yes, where exactly are you going, if you don't mind me asking?" she asked, unbuttoning the buttons down my back.

I hesitated. "I'm not at liberty to say right now, Olive," I said honestly.

Olive gasped. "Is it a secret?" she asked smiled wickedly.

"You can say that, yes. Thank you for helping me, Olive," I said over my shoulder as I went behind the changing screen to dress into something more comfortable.

"Alright, do be careful. I'm off to the gala!"

"I will, Olive, and have fun tonight!" I called from behind the screen.

Once I was done, I shuffled along the corridor. I tried to hurry and get to the chapel, even though I knew I had an hour till midnight. As I got closer, music filled my ears along with laughter. I smiled to myself - everyone from the cleaning staff to the stagehands was having a wonderful time backstage.

When I arrived at the chapel, I saw that there were several candles burning. I sighed to myself and sat down at the bench under the stain glass window. Once there, I gave a low growl deep in my throat in irritation!

"I forgot my shawl."

I shivered as I leaned against the cold window; I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for Erik. I waited, and I waited, and I waited. As I sat there my eyes began to sting, so I decided to close my eyes just for a moment…

The next thing I knew, I was nearly falling off the bench because I had fallen asleep! I caught myself with a gasp and sat up straight, my heart was pounding hard against my ribs.

"That was close," I sighed. I sat up further and straightened my back; it had started to ache terribly being hunched over the way I was. I gazed around the small chapel and saw that I was bathed in darkness; the several candles hand burned out.

"Erik didn't come for me…"

Great, I mused. Where are you, Erik? I stood and went for the door; when I opened it, I could still hear music.

"Hmm, it can't be too late into the night," I considered as I stepped out and closed the door behind me.

I needed to know what time it was, perhaps if it's not too late I can go to Erik myself. I followed the laughter and music, and I ended up far behind the back of the stage. People were still chatting and dancing to the fettle and the violin that was being played in harmony.

Just then someone's bark of a laugh got my attention. I looked up and saw Garrit standing in the middle of a very tall ladder: a ladder that was leaning against the railing of the second floor. He was laughing with a group of men that were on either side of him. Their legs dangled over the edge. I hurried over to the bottom of the ladder.

"Garrit!" I called, but the man didn't even hear me over the entire crowd. I growled again, irritated, and tried again, shaking the ladder. "GARRIT!!!"

The young man to Garrit's right glanced down at me. I pointed to Garrit, mouthing his name. That young man understood and nodded his head. He then tapped on Garrit's shoulder, but Garrit only swatted at his hand. So the young man tried again, and again Garrit pushed his hands away. I saw that Garrit was telling something very important to the other men that were on the other side of him and didn't want to be interrupted.

I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair, fully upset now. The young man saw my gesture, frowned and attempted to get Garrit's attentions again - instead of tapping Garrit's shoulder, he slapped the back of Garrit's head! I gasped and covered my mouth, stifling my laughter! Garrit had leaned forward from the blow and the trio of men all laughed and pointed. Garrit, on the other hand, didn't find it at all funny.

"That is what you get," I shouted, crossing my arms.

Garrit turned fully at the younger man, and the man pointed down at me. Garrit looked over his shoulder and smiled at me.

"Come down here, please!" I pointed towards the floor.

Garrit nodded and climbed down two steps, but then stopped.

"What are you doing?" I called.

Garrit went back up the two steps to return the kind gesture to the young man and punched him hard in the arm. Everyone laughed – even the younger man held his arm - Garrit then placed both feet on the sides of the ladder and slid down fast.

"Boys…" I muttered once he was in front of me.

"Wha'?" Garrit asked, smiling devilishly.

"Nothing, Garrit. You wouldn't happen to know the time would you?"

"As a matter of fact, me lass, I do."

Garrit rummaged through his pocket and pulled a shinny pocket-watch out. My mouth fell open with a 'pop'.

"Garrit, where did you get that?" I gasped, taking it from him to examine it. It was a shining silver pocket watch with leaves engraved on the top latch. This item was far too expensive for a stagehand to afford. My grandfather owned something just like it.

"I found it," Garrit smiled.

I made a face. Liar.

"I did!" he laughed.

"You did, huh, where?" I asked handing it back to him.

"On the floor nea' the front row, an' don't give me tha' look. I'm not goin' to keep it - even though I've thought of it - but I'm not. I'm goin' to give it to Missor Aundre in the mornin'."

"You mean, Monsieur," I corrected.

"Sure, sure, him too."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, can you tell me the time then?"

"It's ten minute till midnight, lass."

"Wonderful." I sighed, just wonderful. I wanted to stomp my foot like a child, it was going to take me longer than ten minutes to get to Erik.

_Well, if you stop yapping you just might make it!_ a little voice said inside my head.

"Right, um, merci, Garrit. I must be going." I turned to leave, but a strong hand grabbed my hand and spun me around. I faced Garrit, who had one hand on my hip and the other in my hand.

"Wha's the hurry, lass? The night is young!" He laughed, twirling me around.

I smiled sadly. "Garrit, please, I must be somewhere, and I'm going to be late."

I stepped to the side, and Garrit followed right behind me.

"Not even one dance, lass?"

I turned around to face him and Garrit had his bottom lip pushed out and lowered. The same face he made when I got upset with him for pulling out my splinter with his fingers!

"Garrit, you are hopeless," I chided. "I am sorry, perhaps another time."

Garrit pursed his lips, he was fully disappointed now. "Do yo' promise?"

"I promise, good night."

Garrit nodded and I turned to go.

"Night, _my_ lass."

I stopped dead in my tracks. The tone in Garrit's voice I did not recognize. I looked over my shoulder at Garrit, and he had an expression that I could not place. It was between a frown and sorrow…

Were Erik's words true…?

The expression didn't last long, perhaps a few seconds. Garrit blinked and gave me that arrogant smirk he always seems to have on his lips.

"Wha', are yo' waitin' for? Get lost, little one."

I decided against it as I shook my head and smiled; maybe it was just the poor lighting where we were.

"Now, to the prima donnas room," I whispered as I descended from the group of those who were dancing.

A/N: DUNNN DUNN DUNNNNN! What do you think is going to happen? Will she be able to get to Erik in time? Will Edward Monte find her and distract her?! Will she fall flat on her face like the cluts she is?! LOL! Please R&R, I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	26. Chapter Twenty Five

Chapter Twenty Five

Once I was at the Prima Donnas door, I looked over my shoulder to see if anyone was behind me. Thankfully, no one was so I went in and locked the door behind me.

"Alright, it is very dark." I blinked blindly, "I need a match…" I reached my hands out before me, reaching for anything I might trip over. I felt very foolish as I walked further into the room.

"Ow!" I hissed in pain. "Well, I found the vanity table," I grumbled as I rubbed my sore knee. I felt the flat cool surface of the table; I felt nothing but dust. I opened the side drawer and felt inside those as well. I found what felt like ribbons, hair pins and a brush. Still no matches.

I sighed. "Bloody hell. Why can't I ever find what I'm looking for?!"

I went to the other side of the vanity and searched through the other drawer. I found paper, a quill, and what felt like torn envelopes. I felt the dread slowly seep into my heart; if I did not find any matches here then I wouldn't be able to go to into the tunnels and see Erik…

I sighed hard this time and sat down on the small bench; I felt the tears start to burn my eyes when I didn't find any matches. Out of all the bloody rooms in the opera house that had spare matches, the Prima Donna room had to have none! I wanted to throw something, anything, but I did not want to destroy the room - not again. I folded my arms and laid my head down on top of them on the vanity table; it was then that my fingers felt something cold and round touching the tips of my fingers. I snapped my head up and felt just below the surface of the vanity, I felt a cold round knob to another drawer.

I pulled it open and felt around inside; I felt nothing but the flat surface of inside drawer. But I felt further in the corner of the small drawer, and then I found a small match box. I snatched it out and shook it, and it made a wonderful shuffle sound; small wooden sticks slid back and forth as I shook it! I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I let it out.

"Finally," I sighed, lighting the match. The match gave me enough light to see. I looked around for a candle, but instead I found a small oil lamp.

"Travel size." I smiled as I lit the wick. "Usually these lamps are larger."

I went over to the mirror and placed my hand over the frame of the gilded mirror and found the hair line trigger that opens the mirror. As I pushed open the glass, a rush of cold wind blew at my body and face. A cold chill went down my body, and I shook, hearing my teeth chatter. I shook myself and went through, closing the mirror behind me. As I twisted and turned through the tunnels, I rehearsed what I was to say to Erik, over and over, so I would not forget or stumble over my words. I hate it when I do that. Once I had what I was to say to Erik, I felt a little more at ease. I ignored the cold and pressed on in the dark tunnel. As I held the oil lamp above my head, I saw little critters squeaking and running away from the light. I made a disturbing sound and walked around them.

Once I got to the top of the winding staircase, my heart leaped in my chest! I was almost there. I picked up the skirt of my gown and went down the stairs quickly, faster and faster I willed my aching legs down the spiral stairs. I even got a bit dizzy, but I pushed myself. I just wish I could have remembered what had almost happened to me the first time I went into Erik's labyrinth alone. This time, I was not so lucky…

As I was hurrying down the stairs, I had forgotten about the trapdoor that was beneath my feet. I stepped on the stair and it gave away underneath my weight. My blood-wrenching scream surrounded me until I fell into freezing water. I sank deep but kicked my way to the surface.

I gasped and spit out that foul tasting water that was in my mouth.

"Oh, oh no." I blinked through the water in my eyes. There was little light so I could see nothing. The small oil lamp had sunk. I swam to the wall to find a way out and found none.

"No, this can't be happening! There has to be a way!" I was angry now, angry at myself for not remembering the trap doors. "B-b-bloody h-hell!" I stuttered as my teeth chattered together from the cold water.

Suddenly I heard a, clink, clink, clinking sound that was coming from somewhere up above, I ignored it and kept feeling across the wall for something, anything I could us to climb out. Once I got myself at least half way out of the water I lost my footing and slipped down, back into the freezing water.

The water was so cold; it caused my entire body to shake. I started to feel painful pinpricks stabbing all over my body. I even bit my tongue a couple times from chattering my teeth; I started to taste blood.

"One more time, you can do this, Josie, climb!" I pushed myself up another rock. "Almost, almo- OW!" I yelped as my forehead came into contact with iron.

Again I fell back into the water. I held my forehead and felt hot liquid slide down my temple. I swallowed a sob and reached up again. Instead of feeling the rock, an iron gate was falling over me. If I didn't find a way out, I was going to drown!

"Mon dieu, Erik! Erik!" I grabbed onto the irongate that was slowly pushing me down and yelled for Erik.

"Erik! ERIK! I NEED YOU!" I shook the irongate with all the strength I had, but it didn't stop. I started crying, yelling for Erik. Why wasn't he here? He was always supposed to come!

"ERIK!" I sobbed, sinking lower. My head was above the water, and I was getting pushed down faster. I inhaled as much air as I could before the iron-gate pushed me down below the water. I was panicking as I sank lower; I kicked my legs pushing against the iron-gate even though I knew it was a fruitless attempt. My lungs were burning, and I sobbed harder underwater. I never realized one could still feel the warmth of tears underwater.

Flashes of the nightmare I had when I was drowning came to mock me. My gown had tangled around my legs making it hard to move. I fought the urge to inhale. The clinking of the iron-gate had stopped for just a second and started again, but it sounded oddly different then it had. I let go of the gate as my head began to spin, and I felt my chest get heavy and burn. I coughed what air I had left in my lungs and inhaled water and choked on it. I felt a disturbance under the water as something began falling next to me. Then my senses went blank all together…

"BREATHE, DAMN YOU!" yelled a familiar voice.

I felt my body jerk and felt water burn my nose as I threw up what was in my stomach. A hard blow came down against my back which caused even more water to come out of my body, both from my mouth and my nose. Another hard blow to my back made me want to cry out in pain, but whenever I opened my mouth to speak, water came gushing out. I coughed and gagged as I coughed out the remainder of water. The tears I was shedding felt warm against my cold cheek. Once I was done and my ribs squeezed out everything, I lay limp on the cold cobblestone beneath me. I was exhausted.

Relief washed over me when the hand that was supplying the blows stopped, and instead of pain, I was now feeling a gentle hand rubbing my sore back. Then all together, the gentleness of the caresses stopped and was replaced with a growl.

"W-what in the h-hell were you t-thinking?! You h-have no idea h-how lucky you are, J-Josephine!"

"Er-Er…" I began to say, but the words had gotten stuck in my throat. I couldn't speak. I tried to turn around to face Erik, but I was so cold, I couldn't move my body; I felt numb all over.

"H-hush, J-Josephine, we need t-to get back t-to the lair and g-get warm, b-before w-we get H-Hypothermia," Erik stuttered, pulling me to him and lifting me into his arms. His own teeth were chattering as well from the cold. My body was pressed against Erik's chest firmly; my face was buried against his neck. Erik's skin was freezing - I found no warmth there - and I was sure my body felt the same against his.

Erik practically ran toward the lair. I kept my eyes closed and focused on the sturdy pulse that was against my cheek. I wanted to cry very badly; my body hurt terribly and was practically frozen from the strong breeze that was blowing against us in the tunnel. I must have squeaked in pain, because Erik began murmuring against the top of my head that we were close.

Suddenly, I heard a door being kicked open by Erik.

"N-now, you stay here f-for a minute," he instructed as he placed me on the carpeted floor in a dark room. "Here, here's a r-robe; now listen t-to me Josephine, I n-need you to remove a-all of you wet c-clothing. Take everything off a-and put on this rob, I will l-leave you to do the s-same thing-"

I protested by lying on my side on the floor, using the thick, soft robe as a blanket and covered my body. I was so tired and my body was stiff; all I wanted to do was go to sleep.

"Non, Josephine, wake up!" A strong hand pulled at my arms, lifting me back up into a sitting position. "Do you not understand, c-child?! If you do not r-remove your clothes you w-will get very, very s-sick, Josephine. You can die from it, is t-that what you want?!" Erik asked firmly, shaking me a little. "Do you?!"

"N-no," I whispered hoarsely.

"Good, I will b-be in my bed chamber d-doing the same. W-when I return, you better b-be in this robe! I-if not, I will u-undress you myself!" Erik threatened, shaking me again when I started to sag toward the floor.

"Do it now, J-Josephine," Erik commanded, slamming the door behind him.

I slummed against the floor and tried in vain to remove my wet, heavy clothes. They came off very slowly, and they stuck against my skin. I struggled and struggled until everything I wore was gone. I took the thick robe and pulled my arms through; I immediately felt the warmth of the robe as I tied it around my waist. The robe was too big; the folds almost went all the way around my body as I tighten the sash. A knock on the door made me jump. Erik was at the door.

"Josephine, are you decent? May I come in?" Erik asked through clenched teeth; he was trying not to stutter.

"Yes…" I croaked.

He opened the door, and I saw Erik's tall frame in the door way.

"Good, can you stand?"

Would I be still sitting on the floor if I could?! I wanted to say but my throat closed in on me. I tried to stand, but my legs just would not have it. I hissed in pain and fell to the floor.

"I'll take that as a, 'no'," Erik whispered, helping me up into his arms again.

Again, I pressed my face into Erik's neck and was relieved when I felt his already warm skin. I buried my cold nose in the crook of his neck. I heard Erik hiss in response.

"Would you mind removing your cold nose from my neck?" Erik growled, jerking his neck away from my nose. "You're just as bad as Ayesha."

I wanted to ask him why he was comparing me with his cat until I looked up and saw that we had entered the library. A very large pillow was placed before the roaring fire; a forgotten book was on the side of it.

"Now, stay put for a moment, and let me get some blankets."

Erik laid me down on top of the large pillow - it was big enough for me to fit perfectly on – and went to fetch a blanket. I closed my burning eyes and tried to forget what had happened to me.

I was enjoying the warmth until I felt a presence enter the room. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. It was not Erik, I knew, so I tried to ignore it and pulled the lapels of the robe under my chin. The presence became unbearable to me as I tried to forget about it; I opened my eyes to find two large, blue orbs glaring at me before the fire.

"Ayesha…" I whispered, regretting it dearly because it hurt to speak. Ayesha responded by licking her black paw, as if to say_, 'that is my name'_. Her reaction brought a smile to my face. I reached out to try and pet her soft, shiny coat, but stopped short when her ears wentg flat against her head.

The expression she had said, _'Don't touch me.'_ So I glared right back at her, but only playfully. Ayesha is a very high maintenance cat, I realized, eyeing the jewel collar that was around her neck. I sighed softly and closed my eyes, still waiting for Erik. Why was it taking him so long to fetch blankets? Suddenly, I felt a cold paw tap at my cheek. I peeked through one eye and saw that Ayesha had come to sit a little closer to me.

So if I ignore you, you will come to me? I wondered, closing my eye. I sighed again and waited. Sure enough, another cold paw was tapping at my cheek.

"Meow."

I opened my eyes fully and Ayesha didn't hesitate to playfully swat at my bangs that had fallen into my eyes. My raspy giggles filled the silent room. While Ayesha was distracted by my hair, I was able to pet her silky coat.

You little brat, Ayesha, I thought, smiling to myself.

"Interesting."

I looked up and Erik was standing at the end of the large pillow, looking down at Ayesha.

"She never gets too close to a stranger; perhaps she senses your weakness."

"Perhaps," I whispered, sitting up.

Erik draped a thick quilt over my shoulders and placed a small tray with a cup of steaming tea before me. I grabbed the cup and began gulping down the hot tea, not caring that it was burning my entire mouth. I savored the warmth of the tea as it settled within my cold body. The tea was mint, with honey and lemon; it was delicious and the honey soothed the ache in my throat.

"Josephine…" Erik whispered my name. I looked up from my cup and saw that Erik had his hands placed on the mantle over the fire place. His head was bent down and his shoulders sagged just a little.

"What in the hell were you doing waltzing around in my labyrinth?" Erik growled, looking over his shoulder at me.

I almost choked on the tea I was swallowing. "Huh?"

"Damn it, Josephine!" Erik picked up an ordainment that was before him and threw it across the library. I gasped as it hit the other wall, and it broke into pieces. I looked back at Erik wide-eyed. He was hovering in front of me; his chest was shuttering, and he seemed to be gasping for air, or was he just trying to calm himself?

"Do not play dumb with me! You could have gotten killed if I hadn't heard you! You could have drowned, Josephine, and no one, not even I, would have known what had happened to you. If I hadn't heard you, and you did drown, I would have found your body weeks later in the gutter! That is, if the fish hadn't eaten away at your face, I might have recognized you!" Erik bellowed forcefully. I heard the strangled emotion Erik was trying to control.

I looked down at the teacup in my hand. I was unable to look into Erik's eyes any longer; too much emotion was there, and it made my throat tighten with the need to cry.

"Look at me, Josephine!"

I closed my eyes so the tears that so willingly wanted to fall wouldn't. I know what I did was wrong, and I was sorry. When I didn't look into Erik's eyes, Erik crouched before me and held my chin toward him. I was inches from Erik and his burning eyes glowed red, fierce and demanding, yet they held hurt and despair.

"Do not cower away from the truth, Josephine; what you did was a very stupid thing that almost cost you your life! Do not ever come into my labyrinth without my knowledge, do I make myself clear?!"

Erik didn't wait for me to answer before he shook my chin roughly and asked if I understood.

"Yes…" I croaked.

Erik let go of my chin a little too roughly; when he let go, he pushed me away. My heart broke, and it made me feel like I had lost Erik somehow. My mind screamed at me to tell him the reason why I came down, but my heart had sealed my lips shut. Once Erik had left the library, I sat there before the fire, silently crying to myself.

"What have I done…?"

I sat there before the fire until my legs fell asleep and had begun to tingle. My tears had stopped, and my face felt dry and tight. I blinked and sighed. Ayesha had taken over half of the large pillow to my left. I looked down, and she was purring while cleaning her black paw, swiping lazily with her tiny pink tongue. Ayesha suddenly stopped in mid-lick, looking up alertly. I raised an eyebrow to her behavior; her ears were slightly shifting backward and forward. She was hearing something I could not.

"What is it?" I asked, looking from her to the half opened door.

Ayesha got up and padded her way toward the door. I got up – hissing in pain from the tingling needles that were poking everywhere on my legs - and followed close behind her. She poked her head out of the door and stretched lazily, and then she turned left down the dark hallway. We passed the art room Erik introduced me to and went further down. If it wasn't for the tinkering of a silver bell that hung from Ayesha's collar, I wouldn't have been able to follow her in the dark. Ayesha suddenly stopped, and I was standing in front of a closed door. The tinkering of piano keys I heard was coming from within the room. The music I heard was very soft yet very sad, almost mournful…

I swallowed hard as I listened to Erik play; I closed my eyes and lost myself in Erik's music.

Ayesha on the other hand began meowing and scratched against the closed door; obviously she wanted to go in.

"Ayesha, hush please."

The notes Erik played didn't changed at first; over and over he played the same melody. The melody went sad, then sorrowful, before quickening slightly; he added more weeping notes to mingle with the sad keys. Before long, I found myself leaning against the wall and slowly slipping down it.

Was Erik playing what he was feeling?

Light spilled into the darkened hallway and onto my face; I opened my eyes wide. Ayesha was nudging open the door with her nose!

"How in the world did you do that, Ayesha?!" I whispered to her before she disappeared behind the door. "Non, come back!" I whispered, trying to grab her before she went into the room. I was on all fours, and she slipped right between my fingers. I sighed hard, blowing the bangs that had fallen into my eyes.

I stood up and went to open the door, but stopped short with my hand on the knob. The little voice in my head warned me not to go any further, but the beautiful music urged me to. Plus, I was hoping I would be able to beckon Ayesha before Erik saw her! I opened the door and peeked through. The room Erik was in was quite small, smaller than the art room and library. What made it even odder was the room was round. There was no fireplace and there were no electric lights, only candles lit the area around Erik and the piano he was playing. I stepped to the side and leaned against the door post, closing my eyes, I wanted to kick myself! Ayesha was rubbing herself around Erik's ankles.

So much for a quick retreat, I thought, irritated.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to have a seat?" asked a grim voice.

I started when I heard Erik's voice. How did he know? I bit my bottom lip and slowly padded my way toward Erik and the large black piano. Erik didn't stop playing as I approached nor did he look at me; his main focus was on the music he was playing.

"Sit," he commanded.

I obeyed, taking a seat next to him on the black bench. I looked down and watched as Erik's elegant fingers glided over the ivory keys. I placed my own fingers against the far keys to the left so I wouldn't interrupt his playing. I closed my eyes against the cool surface, remembering a time where life wasn't hard and happiness wasn't hard to find.

"I waited for you in the chapel, Erik," I whispered without thinking. Erik hit a foul note and recovered quickly. I looked up at him, who ignored me. Erik's clear eyes were unblinking and expressionless.

"Why didn't you come for me?" I whispered, lowering my eyes. Emotion swelled my throat, and it made my voice break. I bit my lip, feeling weak.

Erik's aloof demeanor didn't change; his lips parted as if to speak, but he only moistened his lips.

"Wasn't that part of our agreement? If you did not want what I offered, we would forget about one another."

I inhaled quickly, holding my breath. I did remember.

"But I have not refused your lessons, Erik; I merely stated that I should rethink them."

Erik ceased playing to look at me; he made a face between a glare and scowl. I didn't let that bother me; he would hear what I had to say and understand why I said what I did. I did not look away from his angry, clear eyes as I spoke.

"Erik, the way you acted –what you said - frightened me. And yes, I will admit that for a split second I did not want your lessons because I was afraid you would not let me have a life outside of your lessons…"

Erik then made a face and swallowed hard. Was that guilt on his face? He started playing again, but that didn't stop me from speaking what was in my heart.

"Please, understand that I want your teachings, but I do not want to give up a friend either. So I'm willing to compromise-"

Erik stopped playing to look at me. "A compromise?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, we will have our lessons, and I will prove to you that Garrit is nothing more than a frie-" Before I could finish speaking, Erik growled and stood from the bench.

"No, Josephine. No compromises. Either you take my offer and become one of the most talented sopranos or you stay a dancer and keep your pathetic friend." Erik sneered sternly.

"That's not fair, Erik."

"Life isn't fair, Josephine!" Erik yelled stepping closer to me. "Make your choice."

My heart was pounding in my chest, and I couldn't breathe properly. The air was stuck in my lungs. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"You try my patience. Make. Your. Choice!"

_Say something!_ my mind yelled. A_nything!_

I looked into Erik's eyes and they glowed red. I knew then that I couldn't have it both ways. Erik's hands went into fists at his side, and they were shaking. I felt the tears burn my eyes again as I stood there.

"So be it then," Erik bit out.

"No, wait…"

But it was too late; Erik grabbed my forearm and pulled me out of the room. I stumbled behind him as he dragged me along; I tripped over my own feet as he pulled be up the stairs that led to the Louis-Phillip room. Erik pushed me inside and switched on the electric lights; he then bent down and picked up my wet clothes from the floor.

"Erik, please, let me explain!"

Erik whirled around baring his teeth to me. "No, I gave you your choice, Christine! You either have it all or nothing!"

I started when I heard what he called me. "I'm not Christine…" I whispered.

Erik growled deep in his throat, ignoring what I said. He then pulled me out of the room and back down the stairs, leading me toward the shore. A smaller version of the gondola was there; Erik picked me up and placed me in it.

"Take the boat and go. Do not stop until you reach the end. From there, get to the surface and stay there. Do not try and come back down through the mirror because I will seal lock it so you will cannot open it!"

I looked up at Erik with pleading eyes. "Please, don't do this Erik."

Erik grabbed at the lapels of the robe and yanked me to him. "You did this to yourself!" Erik hissed through clenched teeth. Erik waded into the water and gave the boat a hard push that set the boat gliding across the black water.

I looked down at the little lantern that was attached to the front of the boat. It gave me enough light to see my surroundings. I looked over my shoulder and saw the iron-gate close behind me; a dark shadow moved behind it.

"Erik…"

A/N: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! But you can leave a review and tell me what you thought of it=) So sorry for being mean to Josephine but you all just have to trust me! As I was writing this chapter I found a video on YoutTube and it really helped me write this chappy! My muse had taken over so blame him, if you would like to listen to it for you self the video is call, Les Affres De La Cremation -Dark Sancuary. They have very beautiful music, dark and compelling=) When I wrote the part when Josephine was downing this song some how fit very well with that whole drama scene so try and find it and listen to it=) or you can look me up on youtube and clink on the video on my page at Weepingwillow2616!


	27. Chapter Twenty Six

Chapter Twenty Six

Everyone's holiday starts today. I am standing in front of the large window in the grand foyer holding my suitcase. Or should I say my 'prop'? My suitcase was empty. Olive helped me pack and when she wasn't looking, I emptied everything this morning.

One by one all of the ballet rats left the opera with their family. There were only a few more girls waiting here in the foyer with me – including Olive. I sighed watching my breath fog the glass window. I looked over my shoulder and heard Olive's charming little giggle. A smile formed on my lips; it felt odd really. I realized that I haven't been my happy, smiley self lately, most likely because I was to stay here at the opera house for the entire holiday. My throat swelled with emotion; it will be three and a half week's until I'll see Olive again.

I wish I could still go with her to here parent's estate… Two weeks ago, Olive revealed to me that her four cousins were visiting for the holiday. Her parent's estate will be full, and I desperately wanted to join them all, but I didn't bother asking again; I didn't want to impose. I swallowed the swelling ball that was in my throat and forced a smile; Olive was coming my way.

"Oh, I cannot wait to go home and sleep in my own bed!" Olive exclaimed in glee.

"Me too." I tried not to grimace as I spoke.

"And I can't wait for Madame Giry to come either; you speak of her so much I feel as though I already know her!"

I blanched; I didn't see that one coming. "What?"

Olive giggled. "I do hope my father doesn't get here before Mme. Giry, I'm looking forward to meeting her."

"I see…"

20 minutes later Olive was being helped into her father's carriage.

"Are you sure you don't want Olivia and I to wait here with you until your godmother arrives, dear?" Monsieur Dechante offered. "It really is no trouble at all."

"You are very kind, Monsieur, but I'm sure she is just running a little late. I appreciate your offer," I assured, stepping back upon the stairs outside of the opera house. I glanced at Olive who had her head poking out of the carriage door; her lower lip was puckered out into a small pout. I smiled to myself shaking my head; I am going to miss her.

"I'll be fine, little Olive, I will be seeing you in no time."

Olive nodded her head. "Of course, in no time." Her voice went weak with emotion and her big blue eyes started to glaze over with tears. Olive's father stepped inside of the carriage after saying good bye and shut the carriage door behind him.

The carriage slowly trotted away, and Olive turned in her seat to look out the back window. I forced a smile and waved before they disappeared around the corner.

"Have fun!" I waved.

Once out of sight, I let my hand fall at my side. With a heavy heart, I picked up my empty suitcase and shuffled back into the opera house. I looked around feeling somewhat depressed as I stood in the empty shell of the opera house.

"Wonderful, what in the world am I to do for the next three and a half weeks…?"

***

"Three days and I'm bored out of my MIND!" I grumbled as I rubbed my hands over my face. I let out a whinny sound deep into my throat.

I propped myself on my elbows and gazed out onto the empty auditorium. I was sitting on the edge of the stage with my legs dangling.

I blew air past my lips and sat up fully. "What to do, what to do?" I let my head fall into my hands felling a little tired.

"How can I still be tired?" I wondered out loud. "I slept in until 9 this morning…" I rubbed at my eyes; we girls have to up by 6:45, so sleeping in was a wonderful advantage.

A shuffled sound from behind me cause me to look over my shoulder, I looked toward the darken fly's up above and made a face. Soft cooing and the flapping of wings could be heard.

"Pigeons," I whispered. "I have no idea how those birds got inside."

I rubbed both of my temples as though they ached, but in truth they didn't. I was getting annoyed with myself because whenever I heard a little noise I would think it was Erik. I would hope I was going to see him lurking somewhere, but he stood true to what he told me the other night; he did lock the mirror in the prima donnas room. I had stood there before the mirror and cried when it didn't open. I had hoped he didn't mean it, that he had spoken in anger.

I felt the burning of tears swell in my eyes. "I'm sorry Erik, but if the tables were turned and someone demanded that I never befriend you, I would have told them the same thing." I swallowed hard looking up at the crystalline chandelier and blinked back tears. "I would never give you up either; your friendship meant the world to me… But obviously my friendship was nothing to you," I whispered, wiping at my tears angrily now. "The nights we spent together meant nothing to you; well they meant something to me!" I hissed standing up, taking my shawl with me.

I stomped my way across the stage and placed my shawl around my shoulders. Rumbling came from underneath my feet; I halted to a stop and turned to face the stage. Ropes were pulling and falling towards the stage, some snapped followed by heavy sand bags. Several landed and burst where I had been sitting at the edge. My heart was pounding in my chest when I saw this.

"_Que arrive ici_?"

I looked up and saw the cleaning director looking down at me. "I'm not sure what happened. I just stood up and walked over here, and then that happened." I pointed to the sand bags.

"_Enfer sanglant,"_ the cleaning director grumbled. "Now I have to clean up this mess as well. Where is Garrit and that damn broom he always has with him?!"

I started when he said Garrit's name.

"Is Garrit still here?" I looked around waiting for him to come striding out.

"Non, ma petite, that buffoon has left to see his family."

I frowned as I scuffed my boot against the floor. "Oh."

"Well, I better get cleaning."

"Would you like me to help you?" I offered.

The cleaning director gave a raspy chuckle and shook his head. "That's quite alright, milady. I wouldn't want you dirtying your fine gown."

"Alright." I frowned.

"It stopped snowing outside, why don't you go for a walk, huh? My wife went out as well. She said she couldn't stand to look at another piece of clothing any longer." He chuckled.

That is right; the cleaning director's wife was Channel - she helps wash laundry.

"I just might do that." I smiled. "Merci, Monsieur."

I opened the foyer door and inhaled the crisp, cold air; I looked around and saw the piles of snow on the ground. It indeed had stopped snowing. The snow was gathered around every shop and boutique, blocking customers from their shopping. Workers from the store were shoveling away at the snow in front of their doors and shops. Besides that, the cobblestone streets and sidewalks were filled with people shuffling back and forth. On the other side of the street, children threw snow balls at each other while the parents weren't looking.

I laughed heartily when the youngest of the three children missed his older sibling and hit his father in the back of the head! I covered my mouth and quickly looked away when the father of the children looked at me. Once I recovered from my laughter, I saw the father scolding his children as they walked on.

I walked a few blocks from the opera house, not wanting to go too far in the cold. I visited the new book store and bought myself a new book by Jane Austen called Sense and Sensibility. On my way back, I stopped at the café that was a block away from the Opera house. I sat at a small table near the window and watched people go by and when the waiter came, he asked me if I wanted tea.

I raised an eyebrow and asked for Drinking Chocolate instead. The waiter gave me a strange look before leaving, then shortly after he returned with a mug of "Drinking Chocolate." I took a sip and made a face, what was in the mug did not taste the same or as good as the drinking chocolate Erik gave me. I sighed heavily, looking down; I tried my best to not think of Erik for my heart lurched in pain every time. Maybe it is because I lost the chance to become something great and now I'm going to be alone for the time being? Or was it because he had called me another woman's name?

Again, the painful lurch clamed my heart. Erik had called me Christine. A good half of the afternoon I wondered why Erik had called me _her_ name, we were nothing alike! From what Meg told me, she always had to push Christine into doing something adventurous or daring; she was meek, soft spoke, shy, and very timid. I am loud, outspoken, adventurous, stubborn, and at times I act before I think things through!

I only drank half of my "drinking chocolate" at the café; I paid and left for the opera house as the gray clouds started to darken to black.

"Why are men so hard to deal with and understand?!" I muttered under my breath as I stepped up the stairs. The Populaire looked like a huge dark shadow; from where I was, no light filled any of the windows and its splendor seemed dull. As I rushed up the rest of the stairs, the door suddenly opened from the inside and almost hit me in the face! I backed away quickly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Miss DeBeaux! Are you alright? I saw you coming so I opened the door for you! I didn't think you were running up the stairs."

I smiled. "No worries, Madeline. What are you doing here at the opera house?"

Madeline blushed. "Well, mama and I can always use the extra income, so I told Monsieur Firmin that I could work during the holiday."

"That's always a good thing; well, the extra money, that is. Wouldn't you want to be with your family during your break though?"

"It is only mama and I, and she is feeling much better now that she has gotten her medicine! Why, she's able to take her walks again all by herself!" Madeline exclaimed. "But I still go with her; I don't like her walking off alone, anything can happen…"

I looked up then Madeline's voices lowered an octave, she had a frown on her lips as well.

"That's very true. I had no idea your mother was sick."

"Yes, she's improved so much."

"Well, that's-"

"Miss DeBeaux, What a surprise!"

Madeline and I both started, I looked over my shoulder and Jacques Monte was walking down the grand staircase with a woman at his arm. They were almost to the bottom of the stairs when Madeline spoke.

"I should leave, Miss Josephine; usually the upper class does not like to mingle with the helpers," Madeline whispered.

"That might be true, but you are now a friend of mine and you shall be introduced," I said raising my chin stubbornly.

"Oh, no Miss, really!"

I had none of it; I pulled her alongside me. I met both Jacques and his female friend at the bottom of the staircase. Both Madeline and I curtsied, Jacques bowed at the waist and his guess inclined her head.

"Josephine, this is my fiancée, Celine. Celine this is Josephine DeBeaux. She's one of the ballet's finest dancers. You remember, my dear, I pointed her out at the last performance?"

Celine's beautiful green eyes went as wide as saucers at the recognition of me. "Why, yes I do! Oh, it is a pleasure Mademoiselle DeBeaux. I enjoyed the ballet so very much."

"I'm glad you had such a wonderful time; we worked very hard." I smiled pulling Madeline to me. "Oh, where are my manners, this is Madeline, a very good friend of mine."

At the mention of her name Madeline went stiff by my side, she gave a crooked smiled and blushed red.

"A pleasure," said Jacques.

"Are you part of the ballet as well, Madeline?" Celine asked innocently.

"N-no Miss, I'm just part of the help here at the opera house…"

Both Celine and Jacques' face went blank.

"Oh," Celine murmured.

"Well, Josephine I'm glad we saw you here tonight. I was just giving my fiancée a tour of the Populaire before we went to dinner. Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, Jacques! What a wonderful idea, you simply must come dear!" Celine exclaimed with joy. Before I could open my mouth to say a word Celine spoke quickly. "Don't bother declining, Miss Debeaux, I won't take no for an answer." She giggled winking at me.

"Don't I know it," Jacques murmured under his breath while he looked away from Celine, who didn't catch it, but I did. He looked serious but his eyes were smiling.

"You simply must come. We are going to the new restaurant that's not too far from here."

"Well if you insist-"

"I - do - I mean, we do, isn't that right, teddy bear?" Celine cooed towards Jacques. Madeline and I tried our best not to giggle but we could not help ourselves when Jacques blushed red at the name "teddy bear".

"Alright, I'll just go change then." I smiled and tugged Madeline along with me.

"Take your time, Josephine!" Celine called.

Madeline waited until we were out of hearing range to speak. "Well, that was interesting."

"Very."

"It was nice of them to invite you to dinner."

"I've been invited before."

"How was it?"

"I didn't go."

"Oh, why not?"

I bit my bottom lip. "I had other plans."

"I see."

"I have no idea what I'm going to wear for dinner though." I sighed.

Madeline gasped with excitement. "I know just the gown for you to wear!"

"You do?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oui, I'll meet you in the old prima donnas room."

"Wait, why there?"

Madeline shrugged. "Isn't that where you've been sleeping?"

I looked at Madeline shocked. She knew I was sleeping there? I started sleeping in the old prima donnas room the second night of the holiday. I didn't like sleeping in a huge room all by myself. So I made myself comfortable sleeping on the large devon.

"You don't have to worry, Miss DeBeaux, I won't tell anyone." Madeline smiled.

"Thank you and please call me Josephine."

I washed my face and brushed out my hair before Madeline came. She returned with a crimson gown with white and black lace. The gown was beautiful, and I fell in love with it. I had the perfect shoes to go with it, and the perfect shawl. I tried to dress quickly, I was glad Madeline was there to help me; the back of the dress had buttons all down the back. Now Madeline was pinning my wild hair up like a crown on top of my head; she was twisting it and braiding it.

"There now. Je suis fait!" Madeline announced holding the hand mirror behind me so I could see the back of the updo in the vanity mirror.

"Oh, Madeline, it's beautiful!" I stood up and went to the gilded mirror to have an overall look at myself.

"No, Josephine, you look beautiful. Men will faint at the sight of your beauty!"

I swatting at her arm as my face flushed red.

"You're blushing!" she teased.

"It's only because it is too warm in here," I lied. "Come, let us go before I'm late."

"Yes, we wouldn't want Monsieur Monte waiting."

Just then I heard a noise; it came from behind the mirror. I whipped my head around to stare at the gilded mirror; my heart jolted against my chest as I thought of Erik behind it. I stood before it and place my hand on the cold surface; I held my breath waiting.

"Josephine, what are you doing?" Madeline placed her hand on my shoulder and I jumped startled.

"I thought I heard… never mind." I shook my head. "Come, I'm sure I'm already late."

I waited at the door for Madeline to blow out the candles around the vanity table. All the while I felt a strange presence and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Once Madeline was done, I looked at the mirror one last time before I closed the door behind me.

* * *

The restaurant Jacques took us to was call La Petite Gourmet. It wasn't too far from the opera house like Celine had said, and the food was delicious! I must admit once I was done eating, all I wanted to do was curl up and fall asleep! But that would have been rude and I found that Celine was very nice and Jacques was such a gentlemen; he even had a sense of humor! Most of the night they teased at each other - the two were truly in love. The warm look she would give Jacques said it all; one could see the love Jacques had for his future wife. As I was watching them tease and giggle at each other, a dull pain settled inside my heart…

I looked around the restaurant and all I saw were couples having a romantic dinner. Everyone had someone... everyone except for me. Again the painful jolt claimed my heart. Something inside made me feel incomplete, as though the other half of me were missing...

Then realization hit me. I was 20 years old, going on 21 soon. Woman my age were married already, even a few dancers in the ballet are married… I see what Jacques and Celine have together: love, passion, adoration, completion. They will soon be one once they are married, two different halves come together and make one whole. Perhaps I should start looking for my other half, the one that would complete me. To be whole…

The rest of the night became a blur once I realized what I wanted. I thanked both Jacques and Celine for inviting me to dinner and bid them good-night. Jacque offered to escort me to my room, but I declined. I waved once I was at the doors to the opera house. One of the door men was there to greet me and asked if he should call a maid to assist me for the night. I dismissed his offer and thanked him. All I wanted to do was take off the bloody stiff corset I was wearing and put on my night shift.

I yawned as I opened the door to the prima donnas room. Inside, it was pitch black.

"Right, I forgot to leave the oil lamp burning…" I muttered to myself as I shut the door behind me and locked it.

I shuffled over to the vanity table and lit a match to light the oil lantern; it gave a soft glow. I sat down and placed my head in my hands and sighed hard.

"Prince Charming isn't what you thought him to be, DeBeaux?"

I popped my head up and saw my refection in the vanity mirror, a shadow shifted just behind. My heart skipped a beat, it was Erik! I turned the oil lamp to its fullest and turned to face Erik. He was just to the left of the large draped window; his cloak was pulled tight around his neck and a scowl was on his face. The smile that I had slowly faded.

"Erik, what are you doing here?" I whispered stepping into the middle of the room.

Erik shook his head glaring, "The questions is, why are YOU here. Do you not have a dormitory to sleep in?"

I shook my head disappointed, so you wish to play games now, Erik? I thought looking down to the floor.

"Yes, Erik, I do, but I find that since it is only I who sleep in the large room, I find it to be unwelcoming."

"Unwelcoming?"

"What do you want Erik?"

"You went to dinner."

"I did, what of it?"

"With Monte."

"Oui, and?"

"Don't play coy with me Josephine! Did I not tell you to stay away from him?!" Erik bellowed stepping toward me. "How dare you disobey me!"

I was baffled. I remembered Erik telling me to stay away from Edward, but not Jacques… Then it dawned on me. Erik was watching me from behind the mirror and now he thinks I went to dinner with Edward Monte! I scowled at him even though I was smiling on the inside, two can play games.

"What business is it of yours, Erik?"

Erik started to speak but I cut him off. "From what I remember, it was YOU who said we must forget about each other, was it not?"

Erik was going to retort but decided against it. He knew I was right and for that he said nothing. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow. I waited for his answer.

"This is my opera house-" he started, but I wasn't hearing any of it. I threw my hands up and walked away from him to sit at the vanity.

"Do not turn your back on me, DeBeaux!"

"Honestly Erik, you are behaving like a child. I need to take out these hair pins if I want to have a comfortable sleep." I explained, pulling at them.

Every now and then I would look at Erik in the mirror. He met my gaze with a glare and a sneer. I just shook my head and tried not to smile as I pulled out the hair pins. Madeline used so many that once I was done my scalp was sore! I ran my fingers through my hair and moaned softly.

A knock at the door cause Erik and I to exchange looks.

"Is your lover back for a midnight snack?" Erik whispered through clenched teeth.

I rolled my eyes. "Why, yes, I'm his dessert, Erik.," I answered flatly. I heard Erik growl behind me as I went for the door.

"Qui est là?" I asked.

"Miss DeBeaux, it's Jacques. I'm here to return you shawl!" Jacques called through the door. I turned around and saw that I indeed did not have it with me. I looked up at Erik who was right next to me. He stepped back so I could open the door and still be hidden from Jacques.

I unlocked the door and peeked through. Jacques smiled and held up my shawl. I took it and smiled. "Thank you Jacques, but you didn't have to. You could have returned it tomorrow."

"I was planning on it, but Celine would not allow it. She told me it would be the gentlemanly thing to return it immediately."

A disgusted groan came from the other side of the door. Jacques heard the sound and I cleared my throat loudly. "Merci again for returning my shawl."

"You're most welcome, dear Josephine. Celine wanted me to ask you if you would like to have dinner again some time? She really enjoyed your company."

"I would love to."

"Wonderful! Alright my dear, I've taken enough of your time, good-night." Jacques bowed.

"Good-night!" I closed the door and locked it.

"You went to dinner wi-"

I placed a finger over my lips to shush Erik; he understood and rolled his eyes.

I counted to twenty before I spoke again.

"Yes, I went to dinner with Jacques Monte and his fiancé Celine, not Edward. Are you satisfied?"

Erik grunted and crossed his arms. I shook my head and went behind the changing screen to put on my night shift and robe. I kicked off my shoes and unhooked my hosiery from my thigh and rubbed at my legs. Hosiery itched my skin! After I was done with that, I reached behind me to unbutton my gown and realized then that I couldn't reach the buttons. Dread washed over me, I tried again and again to reach, but I couldn't! I tried so hard to reach that I was making whining sounds!

"Are you having difficulties?" said a dry-toned voice from the other side of the changing screen.

"Yes, Erik, I can't reach the buttons, would you mind helping me?" I panted, out of breath.

"You're just going to have to figure out how to do it yourself."

"What is that my punishment…?" I whispered under my breath. "Fine, I'll just have to call for Jacques, I'm sure he's still here," I said, knowing that that would get him.

"What?!"

"Well, you don't want to help me then I'm going-oh!" I gasped when I turned around and Erik was there.

"Turn. Around."

"You're going to have to take off your gloves. You won't be able to do it with them on."

Erik then said something in a different language; I'm sure it wasn't anything good. Erik pulled them off and stuffed then inside his pocket. I turned and waited. Ever so slightly, I felt the back of my gown being pulled, and a strange feeling went through my body, a heated current, you could say. It felt odd yet right at the same time, then all together it was over. I turned around and Erik was gone. I looked behind the screen and Erik had opened the window and was leaning over it. He then ran his hand threw his hair and shook his head as if he was trying not to think of something. He cleared his throat and looked over his shoulder and caught me starring. I quickly hid behind the changing screen and bit my lip; he saw me!

"I saw that."

A/N: So what did you think? Don't be shy, leave a review! Every time I read the awesome reviews you all send me it make's me want to write more! I'm starting on the next chappy so once I'm done I will send it to my beta buddy!

Translation!

_Que arrive ici_ = What has happen

_Enfer sanglant _= Bloody hell

Je suis fait= I'm done

Qui est là?= who is it?


	28. Chapter Twenty Seven

A/N: AT LAST! CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN! Thank all of you for being so patient with me, I have been so terribly stressed with work! I had little time to write, witch really annoyed me! But here it is, every one thank my beta buddy, EriksLeadingLady for beta-ing my chappy so fast! I finished it yesterday and she had it finished today! Thanks Nicaole! Alrighty, down to business, alot of you asked me to put some fluff between Josephine and Erik for this chapter... AND I DID! WOOHOO! Some one even gets a kiss towards then end! What kind of kiss you ask? On the cheek, on the lips? I'm not going to tell you, your just going to have to read on and find out! MUHAHAHA! Enjoy every one! And please R&R!

Chapter Twenty Seven

I had to open the window; it got too damn hot in here. I don't know what came over me, but when I was unbuttoning Josephine's gown, a strange heat claimed my body. It claimed a part of me that I thought was gone - no longer worked - but when I felt the warmth of Josephine's body at the tips of my fingers, I wanted to bury my face in the warmth of her neck, to feel her soft skin against mine, to inhale the scent of her hair…

I ran my hand through my hair, shaking my head to stop the thoughts that were forming in my mind. I shouldn't be having those thoughts; I truly am a monster… I heard shifting in the room, and I looked over my shoulder just in time to find Josephine peeking from the changing screen. She gasped softly and quickly hid behind it.

I shook my head. "I saw that."

"Saw what?"

I ignored her and sucked in a lung full of crisp winter air before I turned around, and when I did, Josephine was tying the sash to her white cotton robe.

"Bloody hell," I muttered, rubbing the back of my neck.

I just had to wait for her to return from dinner, didn't I? I asked myself closing the window behind me.

_Well, you were set on punishing her for it,_ whispered a voice inside my head.

"Erik, why were you here when I returned from dinner?"

I looked over my shoulder, and Josephine was doing her best to glare at me; it was quite amusing - the look didn't suite her very well.

"Because I was planning on hurting the fop of a man once he sought you to this room. He has no business taking you to dinner."

"Well, if I didn't know any better, Erik, it sounds like you're jealous." Josephine smirked.

"I do not get jealous," I lied. "I get angry, and then even." That part was the truth.

Josephine _harrumphed_ before turning to brush out her hair. I decided to change the subject.

"I see you got a new book," I commented lifting it up so she could see it in the mirror.

"I did. I went to that little bookshop, and I also went to a café to have some drinking chocolate. It didn't taste as good or the same as the drinking chocolate you served me; I didn't finish it."

"That's not a surprise to me. I add cinnamon and I use milk, not water."

"Oh."

I watched as Josephine brushed her hair. She used long gentle strokes. She had her eyes closed, too, perhaps she was tired, I wondered. The brush she was using I haven't seen in years; Josephine used the same brush Christine used. I remember now: I bought the set for Christine, and she didn't even notice that the set was new. The brush, comb, and hand mirror. Christine had shrugged her small shoulders and didn't give it a second thought. I remember I waited behind the mirror for hours waiting to see her excited expression…

"What are you thinking about Erik? You look… sad."

I blinked, looking up at Josephine who was watching me from the mirror.

"I'm not thinking about anything," I murmured.

"Liar. It was something from your past, wasn't it? I can see it in your eyes, something's bothering you."

I rolled my eyes. "You can see it in my eyes," I said, mocking her flatly.

"Yes, I can. You are very good with hiding your emotions, you know, but I find that you cannot hide the pain that shows in your eyes, Erik."

Josephine was standing now; her hair brushed and was now flowing wildly round her face in massive wavy curls. She looked utterly adorable with her hair loose like that.

"You should leave your hair loose like that more often, Josephine," I commented walking up to her. I took a curly strand of hair and twist it round my finger. "You have lovely hair."

Josephine made a face. "Pfft! If I left it loose like this, my hair would be in the way."

She scooped up her hair and let it hang on one side of her shoulder, leaving the lock of hair I was twisting behind. Her bangs fell over her eyes, and I didn't hesitate to brush them aside and tuck them behind her ear. An ache pierced my heart as I remembered the last time I did this. I've been away from Josephine for over two weeks now, and I found that I missed her dearly. I've stood away from the surface, stood away from her because she denied me. Now, I regret it…

I saw her sitting on the edge of the stage this afternoon and heard what she said, how in the hell could she think that? I got so angry that I didn't realize I was pulling on the ropes that held the sand bags. Josephine had just moved out of the way when they hit the floor, and to be completely honest, I would have felt better if one of the bags would have hit her over the head.

I cleared my throat as Josephine took a step closer to me; I looked from the lock of hair to the glowing amber eyes that were staring intensely at me. Long black lashes framed glowing orbs, and my eyes lowered when I saw Josephine moisten her lips. The tip of her pink tongue darted out to slide over her bottom lip. I swallowed hard wanting to know what her rose bud lips tas-

I dropped her hair and stepped away – almost staggering - back to the window, pushing it open again wide and took a deep breath.

"_Get a grip of yourself!"_ I whispered in German. I practically had my head sticking out of the window; the winter air was very helpful. It cleared my head and chilled my body.

"Erik, did you really come here to find out if I went to dinner with Edward?"

I clenched my teeth saying nothing; Josephine went on with her rambling.

"Why do you hate him so, Erik? I mean he is a little bothersome, but in all honesty he's a nice young man…"

I grunted. "I dislike him because he reminds me of another 'nice young man' that I despise," I growled grinding my teeth.

"I see, and who is that?"

I frowned looking over my shoulder; Josephine was sitting on the vanity bench facing me. Her legs were crossed and her hands were clasped atop of her knee.

I sneered, annoyed. "It is no one you know."

Josephine lowered her eyes, disappointed and whispered. "I might."

Her confession seemed odd to me. I turned to fully face her. Something was not right, I just knew it. I waited for Josephine to look me in the eye, but she did not. She remained looking down and pulled at the folds of her robe.

I waited patiently even though I wanted to grab her by the shoulders – to shake her - and demand that she look at me. Finally she peeked through her long lashes, most likely to see if I was watching her – which I was! The expression Josephine gave me then said it all…

I stumbled back slightly, gripping a hold of the window seal in shock. Josephine knew everything of me. She knew of my existence when she came to the opera house. With Antoinette as her godmother, of course Anne would warn Josephine of me and her squawking daughter Meg!

I groaned closing my eyes tight. "How could I have been so blind?! Here I am trying to be cautious of what I say to you when you probably know everything that has happened here!" I suddenly laughed loudly, tears started to form in my eyes from laughing so hard. This whole ordeal was utterly amusing!

Josephine on the other hand looked bewildered from my sudden outburst of laughter. She smiled slightly, but it formed into a grimace afterwards.

"How much do you know of my life, Josephine?" I asked, suddenly sober.

Josephine raised an eyebrow. "I don't under-"

"Come now, child. Don't play dumb with me," I barked. "How much did Margurite tell you?"

"Who's Margurite?" Josephine whispered.

"MEG!"

Josephine jumped by my outburst, placing a hand on her heart. She then lowered her head and shrugged her shoulders. Anger and irritation washed over me, I growled deep in my throat before I went to kneel before her.

I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"This is very important, Josephine, how much do you know of me?"

Josephine bit her lip and whispered, "Everything."

"This whole time you knew who I was?"

Josephine nodded.

"You know of the night the opera house went up into flames, don't you?"

Again Josephine nodded.

"I was here when the chandelier fell…"

I swayed slightly on my knees; I suddenly felt light headed! This has become a living nightmare! Then something clicked in my brain – if Josephine was here that night, then…

I placed my hand over my mask and sat down fully on the floor before I fell over; I felt the bile rise up in my throat. I swallowed the bitterness in my mouth.

"No," Josephine whispered.

"No what?" I asked, my voice sounding weak.

"I didn't see Christine take off your mask… I wasn't paying attention to the stage at the time. Then the next thing I knew was that everyone was screaming and then the chandelier was falling."

I moved my hand from my mask. "Truly, you didn't-"

"No, Erik I do not know what lies underneath your mask, and I would never betray you by removing it to satisfy my curiosity. I gave you my word."

Reassurance washed over me, and I didn't feel as weak as I sat on the floor. I swallowed hard and tried to breathe evenly. Josephine then murmured something that I didn't catch.

"What was that?"

"I said I did lose something very special that night…"

"Which was?"

"My mother's comb. It was a gift from my father to my mother; _maman_ let me wear it that night in my hair."

I sighed, feeling exhausted. I ran my hand through my hair then scrubbed it over my face. "You lost the comb?" I asked trying to pay attention to what she was telling me.

"Yes…"

"What did it look like?"

"The comb was thin, black Ivory, on top of the comb was a diamond rose and the leaves were made of emeralds'."

They image danced around in my memory. Why does that description seem so familiar to me? I lifted my head from its place in my palm. "Does it have any designs on it?"

"No, will, yes," Josephine sighed. "It has my mother's initials near the bottom of the leaf, E.D. for Emily DeBeaux."

I twitched and stood up abruptly, remembering all the pieces of jewelry and hair pins I collected when I came back out of hiding. "Come with me." I stood up and walked towards the mirror. "Wait." Turning, I looked down at Josephine who was behind me and saw her bare feet.

I narrowed my eyes into slits. "First, put on your slippers."

Josephine raised an eyebrow, but shortly understood. She smiled and rushed to get her slippers on. She grabbed the red shawl that Jacques Monte returned to her and places it over her shoulders. Josephine practically ran to my side and clasped my hand into hers; I was taken aback by her action and looked down at our joined hands.

"Is something wrong?"

"No," I muttered pushing open the mirror.

As we made our way toward my home, I tried to picture the description of the comb Josephine told me about. I remember seeing something of the like years ago; I waited a whole month before I stepped foot into my opera house, and when I did, I did my best to clean some of the damage I had caused. I started in the auditorium, and under all of the fallen debris, I found many treasures. Mostly it was woman's jewelry, necklaces, earrings, broken bracelets, hair clips, and combs.

Once in my lair, I directed Josephine into my library, and as I was walking out of the door, I saw Ayesha trotting inside. I stood just outside the door, just in case I needed to call Ayesha out of the room, but I witnessed something utterly shocking! My little lady padded her way toward Josephine, meowed, and started rubbing her body against Josephine's leg!

Josephine didn't expect this either for she practically jumped out of her skin. Josephine placed a hand over her heart and sighed; Ayesha then plopped over onto her back and waited for Josephine to rub her belly.

"Well, I'll be damned…" I whispered, rubbing the back of my neck. Ayesha has allowed only one person to pet her and that was Anne. I wanted to stay where I was and watch, but I brought Josephine here for a reason and that was to find her mother's comb. I went into my bed chamber and looked through the large trunk I had near the armoire; I keep most of my small treasures there. I looked through it and pulled out the three large velvet bags that I filled with what I found in the auditorium and returned to the library. When I returned, Ayesha was sitting on Josephine's lap purring loudly.

"Why couldn't you be this sweet when I first met you, hmm?" Josephine whispered as she scratched under Ayesha's chin.

I walked in without making a sound and kneeled beside Josephine near the hearth. She smiled at me; I was surprised I did not frighten her when she saw me.

"Look, I think she likes me now," Josephine whispered in glee.

"I think she does."

"She's so soft, and so beautiful." Josephine then placed both hands over Ayesha's ears. "But I'm more of a dog lover, but she doesn't have to know that."

I smiled. "Why are you still whispering?"

Josephine's face went blank, and then reddened as she began to giggle.

"Oops. What do you have there?"

I placed a silk handkerchief on top of the carpet before us and dumped out the first bag I had. "I remembered that I kept most of the jewelry from that night, perhaps I have your mother's comb in here as well."

Josephine eyes went as wide as saucers. "Truly?"

"Yes."

***

Josephine and I went through every piece of jewelry and hair pin in the bags I had, and we didn't find her mother's comb.

"I'm sorry, my dear, I truly thought I had found it."

Josephine said nothing; she looked as though she was close to tears. She bit her lip and looked into the fireplace where the flames were rising. I placed my hand on her shoulder, and she put her hand on top of mine.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Josephine sighed, taking my hand from her shoulder and placed my arm around her shoulders. I sat stiff beside her as she leaned her small body against mine. She then placed her head just over my heart, and I was positive she was able to hear my rapid heartbeat.

"It was too good to be true…" she murmured against my chest.

I swallowed hard and took a deep breath as I shook my head. If someone were to tell me this morning that I would be holding a woman before a fire, I would have laughed in their face!

But now here I am, sitting in front of the hearth with my arm wrapped around a woman – Josephine - and a cat that is glaring at me. Josephine beckoned Ayesha to join us – which Ayesha stubbornly ignored for a while - then finally she came and made herself comfortable in my lap. I tried desperately to relax beside Josephine as time passed, but I could not! Never in my life has a woman willingly sought my comfort the way Josephine is doing now. Josephine's soft body was tucked close under my arm. I leaned down toward her hair and inhaled her scent; I closed my eyes savoring the lavender and lilac.

Hesitantly I began to relax, that was until Josephine started to pet Ayesha. As Josephine pet Ayesha, her hand briefly brushed against my knee and all the damn improper thoughts raced through my head! Try as I might to ignore them, to think of something else, but it wouldn't work.

I had to move away from Josephine. I was uncomfortable and embarrassed with myself, and I didn't want Josephine to _see_ why I was embarrassed! I gently removed myself from Josephine and picked up the three velvet bags.

"If you will excuse me, I must return these and will be back momentarily." I stood and quickly walked out of the library.

I went to my bed chamber, tossing the bags onto my bed, and went into the water closet to splash cold water onto my flushed face. I looked at myself in the mirror without my mask and immediately my refection sobered my feelings. I glared at myself in the mirror until I felt cold and loathsome; I reminded myself that no one could look upon my face and love me.

"Love this!" I growled touching the rough skin of my face.

_Yes, who can love that? _The voice of destruction asked. I heard a low chuckling in my head and looked around in the water closet, but I was alone.

_I'm surprised Josephine touched you and didn't turn away screaming!_ The voice bellowed.

I placed my hands on both sides of the sink, glaring at myself in the mirror.

_That's right, hate yourself; you'll learn to love it!_

I growled, turning my back away from my refection. I had had enough. I wiped my face of all the water and replaced my mask; I then went to put the bags back into the trunk where they belonged. I turned the oil lamp up and sat it beside me before I opened the lid. When lifting the heavy oak lid I saw something catch the light and shimmer dully at the bottom of the trunk.

Something was in between a crack of legal documents to an estate that I own just outside of Paris. I picked up the documents, putting them to the side, and I was now starring down at an Ivory black comb with dust covering a diamond rose with green emerald leafs. I picked it up with shaking hands and held it as though it were made of glass; I blew the dust off and wiped the remainder of it. Underneath one of the leaves were the initials E. D.

"Emily DeBeaux…"

I swallowed hard and stood on weak legs; I found Josephine's lost comb! I turned and rushed toward the library holding the comb tight in my hand.

"Josephine?" I went to her and kneeled beside her.

"Oui, Erik?"

I smiled like a mad man and told her to hold out her hand, which she did and I placed her mother's comb in her palm. Josephine gasped, holding the comb with both hands.

"Where did you - how - you found it, you found it!" Josephine exclaimed, sitting on her knees to face me.

Josephine held the comb to her heart before she leaned forward crying. She placed a hand on the carpeted floor to keep her up.

"I don't understand. I thought you'd be happy. Why on earth are you crying, child?" I felt my shoulders sag as I saw Josephine in this state; she was supposed to be happy! Not crying!

Josephine wiped at her face with her robe sleeve. "I don't know. I'm just… I'm… I don't know what I am!" Josephine then began to laugh hysterically. "I'm just so happy!"

Before I could say anything, Josephine tackled me with a fierce hug and her strength knocked up both towards the ground. The back of my head hit floor hard.

"Oomph!" she giggled.

"Ow, was that really necessary?" I hissed in pain, looking up at Josephine. She was laying half way over my chest; her hair was a mass of wavy curls about my face and hers.

"You know, instead of all that you could hav-" I began but got cut off.

I was stunned into silence as Josephine placed a kiss on my exposed cheek.

"Wh-why… what-what was…Why?" I stuttered like a buffoon! I bit down hard on my tongue for making me stutter like a fool. "Why did you do that?"

Josephine just smiled softly. "Because you found my mother's comb, Erik. She loved this comb so very much. I felt horrible once I realized I lost it. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Can you get off of me now?" I asked, awkwardly.

"I will, only if you let me give you another kiss? You've made me so happy!"

My mouth fell open; I couldn't believe this child wanted to give me another kiss! My mouth went terribly dry; I cleared my throat and gently pushed her off of me. Josephine held on to my shoulders tight as I sat up. She was between my legs and was inches away from my face.

"May I give you your kiss now?" She smiled.

I didn't trust my voice so I merely nodded. Josephine leaned in and first gave me a tight hug, which felt strange to me. She giggled as she did this, and a warm sensation settled over my body and heart; is this what affection fells like? My throat suddenly thickened with emotion. I wanted desperately to return her hug, but couldn't find the courage to. So I sat there…

Josephine released me, leaned back, and placed her lips on the corner of mine; I closed my eyes and savoring the feeling of her lips near mine. It didn't last long, but I wanted more.

As Josephine pulled away from me, I held her in place by the shoulders - perhaps a little too roughly- so I could look into her eyes. She was inches away and all I had to do was lean in so I could have a taste of her. I was sure in this moment Josephine would allow me; all I would have to do is lean…

Ayesha jumped in between us, wanting to join in the fun of rolling around on the floor.

"Oh!" Josephine gasped, blinking rapidly. She pushed her hair away from her eyes, leaning away from me to sit on her knees. The spell was broken and the moment was gone! Josephine looked at me and giggled nervously; she fixed her robe then went on to looking at her mother's comb.

I glared at Ayesha, who was ready to play. She crouched down low with her rear in the air, whipping her tail back and forth.

_I hate you right now!_ I thought to myself. I still glared at her. When I wouldn't play with her, Ayesha gave up and left. I rubbed my exposed face and stood up, needing to walk.

"Oh no!"

"What now?" I groaned.

"One of the emeralds is missing from a leaf."

I looked over my shoulder so see Josephine holding up the comb with one hand. Her lips were lowered into a pout, her eyes large pleading.

"Can you fix it?" She asked.

I turned from her rubbing the back of my neck.

"That depends on what you're going to give me in return…" I muttered.

"What was that?"

I whipped my head around. "Nothing let me see it."

I examined the missing emerald, telling her that it was easily fixable and that I have the tools and gems to fix it.

"Really?!" Josephine exclaimed standing up. She had clasped her hands together into a fist, holding them underneath her chin. Her expression and eagerness made me smile.

"Yes, I will have it fixed for you in no time, my dear."

"Oh Erik, you're an angel!" Josephine giggled wrapping her arms around my waist and squeezing tight.

I was turned off when Josephine called me an angel. I wanted to push her away from me and demand that she never call me that again! But as Josephine looked up at me with her amber eyes and asked, "What would I do with out you?" I was frozen in place.

Josephine released me from her hug, and returned to her place near the fire and began to play with Ayesha. I watched her for a moment; her long hair was spilling over her shoulders and in her eyes. Josephine used her sash to her robe so Ayesha could play with it. Josephine would giggled and clap her hands as my little lady was able to catch the sash.

A deep ache pained my heart and yet at the same time, as I look upon Josephine and her smiling eyes, the pained sensation would stop. What is this that I'm feeling…? Why do I look upon this young woman and have the feelings that I do…? What makes Josephine so… special?

'_What would I do without you?' _she asked.

I shook my head gazing down at the fire. "The question is, my dear: what would _I_ do without _you_?" I whispered under my breath.

A/N:Watcha think?! That Ayesha! Getting in the way of their loving moment! My cat, Monsieur actually gave me the idea to write that part, you see, Monsieur tends to want love when I'm cuddling with my husband while we are laying down or sitting together! He will sit or lye in betwine us and stare at me until I pet him! Please be kind and R&R! I can't wait to read your thoughts!


	29. Chapter Twenty Eight

A/N: Here is the next chappy my dear readers! I'm starting on chapter 29 now so hopefully it was take me too long=) Oh, so later on in the chapters to come I'm going to have Erik introduce him self to someone, but Erik doesn't want to give the stranger his last name, 'Destler.' I have some idea for the fals last name, but if you come across a name that our wonderful Erik would use for fun, let me know!=) I thought it would be fun to involve you all, I'll pick the one that's good and anouce it! What do you all think?=) Please R&R!

Chapter Twenty Eight

Josephine asked permission to sleep in the Louis-Philippe room, and when I asked her why, she smiled and said, "I would get a much better night sleep here." I found that odd, but allowed her to stay the night. I walked her to the door and said good night. Once Josephine was inside, she practically skipped toward the bed, pulling the cord to raise the canopy. Josephine then hopped onto the bed, pulling the covers down and over her body. She had a smiled of content on her lips as I closed the door behind me.

I pulled out her mother's comb from my pocket and set off toward my work shop, taking along a small pouch of gems. It took me longer than I thought to find the perfect emerald to replace the one that was lost; after placing it, inside I molded the fitting so it would never fall out again. I even polished the small rose diamond before I went to my bed chamber; by the time I lay to rest, my body was exhausted! I fell asleep immediately and though the night, but a dream I had disturbed me, chilled me to the point where I started to wake from sleep.

I dreamt that I was in a dark forest; a voice was desperately calling my name. It screamed it. I started to run toward the voice, but as I got closer, I felt some sort of force holding me back; my running became a slow motion. This infuriated me! Finally I came to a tall hill, and as I was going up, I could see two silhouettes. I was out of breath, and I fell to my knees as I reached the top. Looking up, I saw both Josephine and Christine. Josephine's hands were bound along with her feet; I looked at Christine who gave me the most sinister smile I've ever seen…

"What are you doing, Christine?!" I demanded out of breath as I tried to stand, I quickly realized that I could not move from where I kneeled.

Christine didn't answer me so I repeated myself, "What are you doing?!"

"My dear Angel, how could you?" Christine asked.

"What?"

"How could you replace me with… _her_!" Christine sneered toward Josephine.

Christine held something in her hand that I didn't see until now. It laid cold and sharp in her small hand, and the end of the dagger's hilt was a grinning skull. The same dagger the fiend had used; the same dagger I had used to kill him.

"Why haven't you answered me, Angel?" Christine asked in the most innocent of voices. She toyed with the dagger's blade, running her fingers along the length of the blade.

"I am no longer your Angel, Christine. I never was!"

"You still have not answered me! If you do not tell me, then she dies!" Christine screeched, holding the dagger high.

"Christine, don't do this!" I begged.

"You made me do this," Christine's voice was thick with emotion. She then looked over her shoulder at me an spoke, "You have forgotten me… forgotten your true Angel."

"Christine, Christine!" I tried to stand, tried to stop her as she brought the dagger down hard on Josephine's heart. I heard a blood wrenching scream that belonged to my Josephine, then I saw her legs buckle, and Josephine fell toward the ground…

Christine then walked calmly over to me, kneeled and said, "Now we can be together…"

I woke up drenched in sweat. My heart was beating wild in my chest; I sat up and lit the gas lap that was near me. I wasn't sure how long I sat there on my bed, but the scene from my dream - or should I say nightmare - played before my eyes… I finally stood on weak knees and went into the water closet to fill up the marble tub with water. I stood longer in the tub than usual, but as I was getting dressed, the most mouth watering scent entered my bed chamber. I followed the scent and it led me to my kitchen where I found Josephine placing sausages, eggs, and cooked ham and bacon on a plate next to a plate of toast that was stacked high.

I stood in the doorway shocked with what I was witnessing.

"Oh, you're awake!" Josephine smiled as I walked in.

"What are you doing?"

She blushed, clasping her hands behind her back. "Well, I wanted to do something nice for you since you found my mother's comb, so I decided to make you breakfast!"

"You cook?" I raised and eyebrow.

"Well, don't look so shocked, of course I can cook! I often help Mm. Giry when I lived with her. Why are you standing there? Come and sit down!" Josephine exclaimed.

She had set the small table, putting a plate at both ends of the table filled with food. Anxiety rose inside me fast, I touched my mask and felt the dread claim me.

"Josephine…" I started.

"Do you like jam on your toast?" she asked. "I wasn't sure so I left it dry, I like mine with butter but I didn't find any."

"Josephine?" I tried again.

"Oh, and I found some oranges too! So I made juice for us!"

"Josephine!" I barked stepping further into the kitchen.

She started, finally looking at me. "Yes, Erik?"

"I can't eat this."

"Why not? I thought you'd be hungry."

"No, I mean I cannot eat with you," I confessed angrily. "I don't know why you wasted your time on this! You should have asked me first before you go barging into my kitchen!"

"I'm sorry… I wanted-"

"I know what you wanted, Josephine. Just don't bother with it again!"

I turned and went into the grotto; I paced the length of it frustrated. I expected Josephine to follow behind me, but she remained in the kitchen. Minutes passed and I heard a slight noise that was coming from the kitchen, curious I went back into the kitchen to find the source. I looked through the crack of the door and found that the sound was coming from Josephine, a sniffling sound echoed through the kitchen. Josephine was standing at the sink and her shoulders were shaking with silent tears.

I've made her cry. The realization hit me like a blow to the stomach; guilt gathered in my blackened heart and my chest felt tight.

"What have I done…"

The next thing I knew, my feet were leading me into the kitchen to stand behind Josephine. I placed a hand on her shoulder and felt her jump from the contact. Josephine straightened her back and cleared her throat before she spoke.

"I apologize for not asking permission to use your kitchen," Josephine said stiffly. "It won't happen again, excuse me."

I moved aside, Josephine passed me and went to the small table; in her hand Josephine held a silver tray. She hastily picked up her plates of food and along with a small glass of orange juice and placed the items on the tray. She then turned to face me and opened her mouth as if to say something, her eyebrows were pulled down angrily and her rose bud lips almost pulled into a sneer. Josephine opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out; she glared at me for an instant then left the kitchen with her food. Before Josephine left, she said that she will be eating in the library, and for me to enjoy my breakfast.

My heart sank.

"What have I done…" I repeated, and I placed my hand onto my exposed face.

_How could you?_ whispered a voice in my head.

"I didn't mean to hurt her…"

_She thought of you; she wanted to thank you further…_

"I know," I groaned leaning forwards. If anyone were to see me, one would think I was leaning over in pain. In a sense I was…

"I can't eat with someone," I panicked then. "My mask," I touched it. "What if it moves while I'm eating? She shouldn't have done this!" I yelled.

_Never in your life as someone been so kind…_

I felt ashamed; I covered my face and groaned, "I know!"

_You must learn to let go…_

"I can't, she'll laugh at me! Or worse, she'll run if she sees what is underneath!"

_You're panicking for nothing…_

"I'm not!" I growled.

_You are…_

"Am not!" I almost stomped my foot, I was so angry with myself. I couldn't find the strength to do it. "I cannot eat with someone! I just cannot, I will not!"

_Someone, you say?_ the voices asked gently.

"Josephine, I cannot eat with her…"

_Josephine?_ they whispered her name.

"Yes!"

_Sweet Josephine, is not just _anyone_, she is yours… _

"Mine?"

_Yes, your friend - your new companion… You shun her for doing what a friend would do._

"But I didn't - I'm mean… bloody hell!" I leaned back against the counter and let my head hang down.

_You know what you have to do…_

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that I want too," I groaned pushing myself from the counter.

I eyed the single plate of food along with the pitcher of orange juice and sighed. I wanted to kick myself, I really did, but instead I went to Josephine. When I reached the door to the library it was ajar and she was sitting near the hearth, her tray of food forgotten on the nearby side table. Ayesha eyed Josephine's plate intently, licking her whiskered lips. I swallowed my pride and my fear and approached Josephine, making enough noise as I walked to not frighten her.

"Josephine…"

"Yes, Erik?" Josephine whispered without looking up at me.

"I um… am sorry… I mean please, forgive me, I shouldn't have behaved the way I did, it's just… I'm not used to people…"

Josephine finally looked up; a frown was on her sad face.

"People, you say?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

I kneeled beside her; I desperately wanted to take her hand into mine, to feel her soft skin - her warmth. I didn't dare - I am sure she would not allow me to touch her. I looked deep into her glowing eyes before I spoke so Josephine would know that I was speaking the truth to her.

"I haven't had many friends over the years, my dear. I'm not used to contact with them nor am I used to you and your presence here with me. Understand that you are very speci - important person to me. You are very kind, considerate, and polite to me, again something I am not used to… And I tend to act before I think; a trait that tends to get me into trouble…"

As I spoke the frown on Josephine's face lightened as I explained and apologized to her. She started to understand my reasons of action. It was awkward to explain myself to Josephine - and I never explain myself to _anyone _- but I found that as I went on it became easy, and I felt a weight was lifted off my shoulders… And my heart.

"I hope you can forgive an old hermit, my dear, for being so foolish," I jested gently, my voice light.

Josephine smiled, shaking her head. "You're not old Erik, but I forgive you."

Josephine placed her hand on mine. I wanted to jump for joy, but I concealed my happiness and said, "Will you please honor me with your presence for breakfast?" I bowed my head dramatically and place my other hand over my heart; this earned me a laugh.

"I would be honored, kind sir."

I helped Josephine to her feet and took her tray along with me from the table before Ayesha claimed it as her own and headed for my kitchen…

I looked down at my plate of food and cut a piece of sausage and attentively placed it into my mouth and chewed, tasting its juiciness. It was delicious! I closed my eyes and savored the taste, and then I cut an even bigger piece and placed it into my mouth as well. Before I realized it I was half way done with my food! Anne taught her will; Josephine was a fine cook. I took a piece of toast and spread some jam onto it, devouring half of it as well. I took another slice of toast then I started on another sausage. Odd, I suddenly thought, I did not realize I was hungry to begin with!

Also, I had completely forgotten about Josephine once I started eating. I glanced up to see if she was starring at me, but she was not. She was nibbling on a slice of toast while she hummed to herself. I was amazed; eating with Josephine wasn't as bad as I thought. I took my glass of orange juice and emptied the glass with three gulps, the sweetness of it quenched my thirst, and I started on another sausage, stuffing it into my mouth. I even stuffed half of my egg into my mouth!

"Would you like more, Erik?"

I looked up from my plate, my mouth full. "Ere's moe?" I asked in between chewing.

Josephine covered her mouth and looked down. "Yes, there is more. Madame Giry always told me that when it comes to feeding men, that I must remember to cook extra food. Which I did in case you wanted more."

I finally swallowed my food, "I see."

"Is that a 'yes' to more, then?" Josephine stood from the table.

I nodded my head, "Please," and handed her my plate.

Josephine smiled while taking my plate; she returned it shortly with more sausage, bacon, and several slices of toast. I took it eagerly; I spread jam on a slice and started from there, Josephine returned to her place at the table and returned to her food. By the time I was done, I devoured two full plates of food, eight slices of toast, and three glasses of orange juice! I was so full; I think my waist line to my trousers got a little tight.

I couldn't believe it; I was shocked that I ate _that_ much! When I made a comment about it, Josephine said that it was normal for a man to eat that much and that Giry's brothers would eat twice as much as I did.

Perhaps it was normal… or perhaps I wasn't eating enough to begin with. Either way, I was too full and I wanted to take a nap.

I looked at Josephine across the table who was smiling at me. "That was delicious, Josephine, thank you."

"You're welcome, I love cooking."

"I can see that. I must return the favor to you for being so kind."

"Oh, it's fine Erik-"

"I insist."

"Alright then, well I better start on these dirty dishes," Josephine started to collect the dishes on the table, I grabbed her hand.

"It's alright, leave them."

"Oh, but I-"

I held up my hand to silence her. "I have something else you could be of use to me." I smiled wickedly and stood facing her.

"Really?" Josephine took her hand back and crossed her arms smirking all the while. "What pray tell would that be?"

My smile increased, but I didn't say anything for the longest time. Josephine rolled her eyes when she realized my lips were sealed, but just as she went to turn I took her hand into mine. I leaned down to whisper in her ear – as I did this, Josephine gasp just a little - and I said, "Sing for me."

As I pulled away, I saw Josephine give a pleasant tremble down her body and a smiled turned her lips.

"As you wish."

A/N:What do you think? Please R&R and tell me your thoughts!


	30. Chapter Twenty Nine

Chapter Twenty Nine

"Sing for me," he asked in the most seductive tone I've ever heard.

Erik practically purred the words to me, and for a moment I could not move, let alone speak. Erik's request echoed in my head and I heard my own voice in my ears saying, 'yes.' Erik's lips formed a gentle smile that showed in his silver eyes; he took my hand into his and led me into the grotto and to his organ. From there he handed me the same aria from Hannibal, Erik turned and placed his long fingers onto the keys and began to play. I closed my eyes and succumbed to its beauty.

The deep notes of the organ filled my ears and danced off the rock that surrounded us; the music's power and wonder filled me and fed my hungry soul. I felt the aria sheet slip from my fingers, and I took a steady breath, letting my voice soar along with the notes Erik played. My voice and Erik's music merged together as one and for the time being, I felt complete.

I watched the way Erik's body swayed to the music as he played, and I found myself mimicking his movements.

"If you can still remember, stop and think of me. Think of all the things we've shared and seen, don't think about the way things might have been..."

As I sang these words, I saw Erik's back stiffen; his playing became almost rigid as he went on. His swaying paused and his shoulders were slightly slumped. Still singing, I came around to the side of him, Erik's eyes were unblinking and staring straight ahead.

I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder as I sang the next verse; I smiled when Erik's eyes bore into mine.

"There will never be a day when I won't think of you."

Erik blinked several times; he straightened his back and cleared his throat. I went on.

"Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons, so do we. But please promise me that sometimes - Erik, why are you stopping?"

Erik placed his hands on his lap and sighed.

"Perhaps we should select another aria, my dear. This one..." Erik shook his head. "This one is not doing it, no, you should sing something else. Something with more... passion."

"Passion?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oui, and I've got just the aria for you to sing." Erik stood up slowly, smiling like a mad man, his eyes were set in a glare at me, but his lips were pulled over his teeth. Erik's white canine teeth glistened sharply on the inside of his mouth; I swallowed hard.

_A vampire's grin_, I mused.

"In the past, the Populaire would perform the opera _Carmen_ at least twice a year, at the beginning and at the end of the year," Erik said, handing me the aria.

I read the title. "L'amour est un enfant de Bohome."

"That's right; _Love is a gypsy's child_. Have you ever been to a showing of Carmen?"

"No, but my mother used to always sing this song to herself, I remember now." I smiled to myself; mama would even hum this song while brushing her hair in front of the vanity mirror.

"So you are familiar with it, then?"

"Oui, I am."

"Wonderful, take your place." Erik pointed towards the side of the organ. "From the beginning of the aria please, Mademoiselle!" he exclaimed. Erik rushed toward the organ and began to play.

I giggled to myself; I have never seen Erik this enthusiastic before. I took my place beside him at the organ and took a steady breath.

"L'amour est un oiseau rebelled que nul ne peut apprivoiser, et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle s'il lui convient de refuser."

As Erik played, his movement became quick and fluent as he played the organ. His eyes were closed, not once did I see him look down at the keys or the music scores that were before him. More than once he would interrupt me and say, "More passion in your voice." I would start over and sing with _'more passion.'_ During the third time, I heard Erik joining me with the chorus, and my heart leaped in my chest as I heard Erik's tenor voice join with mine!

"L' amour, l' amour!" Erik sang, "L' amour, l' amour!"

I felt light, my limbs, my heart; everything seemed weightless when our voices merged together as one.

"Love is a gypsy's child, it has never, ever, known a law; love me not, then I love you; if I love you, you'd best beware!" I sang, stepping around to the other side of Erik and winked playfully as I sang the last verse.

"The bird you thought you had caught beat its wings and flew away ...  
love stays away, you wait and wait; when least expected, there it is!

All around you, swift, so swift, it comes, it goes, and then returns ...  
you think you hold it fast, it flees you think you're free, it holds you fast," I sang, wrapping my arms around myself dramatically, swaying to and fro.

"L'amour! L'amour! L'amour! L'amour!"

"Love is a gypsy's child, it has never, ever, known a law; love me not, then I love you; if I love you, you'd best beware! If thee do not like me, if thee do not like me, I like you, but if I like you, if I like you, _prends garde-toi!"_

Erik and I were left breathless, he at his organ and I by his side - both panting from the lasting notes. I was smiling so hard my cheeks began to pinch; Erik too had a smile on his lips. Then I had the privilege to hear something very rare - Erik began to chuckle.

"You did very well, my dear. I'm impressed," Erik commented, pulling out his handkerchief and dabbing at his forehead.

"You are?"

"Oui, I think I must talk to my dear managers and insist that Carmen should be performed-"

"Oh, no Erik," I interrupted gasping. "I'm not ready for that yet. I mean I can't - I'm not -"

Erik placed two fingers over my lips to stop my ranting. "Hush child, I didn't say I was going to talk to them now. You aren't ready to perform on stage; on the contrary, you're far from it."

I sighed in relief, wait... far from it? I raised an eyebrow. "Should I be relieved or take that as a complement?" I asked flatly.

Erik chuckled again deeply in his throat. "You can take it however you want, my dear, and I am only speaking the truth. I told you at our first meeting that your lessons will not be taken lightly."

My heart did a funny leap in my chest, is he saying that our lessons are back on schedule?!

"I remember. So, you're going to be giving me the lessons after all that has happened?" I asked timidly.

Erik didn't answer me right away; I was sure he did it on purpose to annoy me. A slight smirk turned his lips. He stood from the bench and shuffled the scores that were before him; Erik then glanced my way and cleared his throat.

"I thought about it for a long time; my opera is in desperate need of you, Josephine. I've seen many, many young woman audition for the leading soprano, Josephine, and none of them had such passion for the art as you do. I can see it when you sing, I can feel it. You feel the music and you perform to it; you, my dear, are a true artist."

I swallowed hard, "Well, I've never thought of it that way."

"Your lessons will begin tomorrow night at midnight, as planned. I hope you are ready, my dear Josephine."

"I'm ready."

"Tomorrow at midnight! Tomorrow at midnight!" I sang as I twirled in the prima donnas room. I bumped into things and tripped over my own feet, but that didn't stop me from twirling and jumping with joy.

"I cannot believe it! He reconsidered and soon I will be a prima donna!" I squealed doing a little jig in front of the mirror. I threw my hands up and began to twirl again, but not long after there came a knock at the door. I stopped dancing and whipped around.

"Miss DeBeaux? I mean, Jospehine?" Came a voice from behind the door. It was Madeline.

"Yes, Madeline? Do come in, please."

Madeline twisted the knob to the door and pushed it open, as she stepped inside, the smile on her lips faded into a ghastly, shocked face.

"Mon dieu, what has happened here?"

I was taken aback by what she said and looked around the room. "Oh dear," I sighed, brushing my bangs out of my eyes.

During my celebration dance, I forgot to pick up what I knocked over, nor did I put the clothes that I was going to wear back into the wardrobe I was using. Clothes were scattered everywhere about the room and little knickknacks were on the floor¡

"Oops."

"Has any one stolen anything, Miss?" Madeline asked in a hushed voice, closing the door behind her.

"Stolen anything? Oh! Oh no, Madeline, no one broke into the room." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I did it, you see I was in my own little world celebrating, and I didn't pay much attention to what I was doing. Or what I knocked over, for that matter."

A smile crept on Madeline's lips. "I see, well, here let me help you tidy up."

"No, it's all right-"

"Really, Josephine, this is my job!" Madeline giggled, taking the clothes that I scooped up from the floor. "You just sit down and relax and I'll put everything away."

"Really, Madeline, it's fine. You don't need to-"

"I insist, Josephine."

Reluctantly, I sat down on the devon. I crossed my legs and wondered what Erik was up to.

"Josephine, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything dear." I smiled.

"Well, all right, it's just, well, when I came here last night to ask how dinner went with Monsieur Monte and his fiancé, you were not here. I got terribly worried."

"Oh, I'm sorry Madeline; I had no idea you were going to wait for me."

"It's all right; I should have waited until this morning. So how did it go?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I actually had a wonderful time. Jacques is quite an interesting man; he made us laugh throughout dinner, and Celine is very sweet; they invited me to dine with them again."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Me too. How has your day been so far, Madeline?"

"Well, very boring to be honest. I must go throughout the rooms and dust everything and polish the mirrors."

"Would you like me to help you?" I asked standing from the devon.

Madeline stood up from the floor and placed a view hair pins back onto the vanity table. "That is very kind of you to offer, Josephine, but I don't mind. The work isn't too hard and it won't take me too long to finish."

"You're quite sure? I wouldn't mind at all, we could chat some more and with my help, you would finish even faster!" I clapped my hands together and stood before Madeline.

I waited for her to speak; Madeline turned from me and faced the wall. I followed her and saw that her eyes were watering.

"Oh, Madeline, I didn't mean to upset you; I just thought you wouldn't mind company."

"It's not that Miss, it's just - out of everyone in this opera house, you're the only person that has treated me with the same respect as one of the nobles. You're so very kind; I'm glad you're here this holiday; it would be so dreadfully boring without you." Madeline smiled through glossy eyes.

"Me too. My parents always taught me to give respect to everyone, no matter what their station is."

"Your parents must be very proud of you."

I felt the smile fade from my lips, but I didn't let the sadness seep in. "Yes, I suppose they would be."

"Would be?" Madeline raised an eyebrow. She understood shortly after, her eyes grew as large as saucers and she gasped. "Oh, Josephine, I'm so sorry-"

I held up my hand to stop her. "It's fine, Madeline, you didn't know."

"Well, I'm all done here, would you like me to get you some tea before I have to go work on the other rooms?"

"Non, merci, I'm actually going to take a walk outside." I smiled reaching for my cloak.

"All right, do be careful: the snow is a little slippery on the stairs outside."

"Oh, I know! I almost landed on my bum the other day! I caught myself on the ledge before I fell all the way."

I waved good-bye as I left the room, and I started for the grand foyer; I was before the double doors in no time. Cold crisp air blew onto my face and I felt a chill run down my body. I walked carefully down the stairs and onto the walkway. I took my time walking; I took in my surroundings and enjoyed looking through the windows and all that glittered and shined. I was three blocks away from the opera house when I overheard a young couple talking about ice skating at the park. I remember Mme. Giry telling me about that, every winter the lake in the park would freeze and ice skating would be allowed. I hurried my steps; I was so excited: I've only been ice skating once and I was six then.

Before I rounded the corner, a large group of people were gathered about, staring in awe at a young man juggling three snow balls at once. I would not be able to go _through_ them so that meant I had to go _around_ them. I sighed and made my way around them; I tightened my cloak around my neck and stepped around the crowd.

"Whoa! Whoa! Steady, whoa! LOOK OUT! LOOK OUT" yelled a voice behind me in the distance.

I paid little attention to it, but then I heard the crowd that was next to me gasp, scream, and scatter away. When I turned around, I saw a black mare charging toward me. She bumped into carts and carriages, her nostrils flared angrily and her ears flat against her head. I was frozen into place - I couldn't move - I could hear people shouting at me to get out of the way. The mares head bobbed from the force of her speed and I stood there paralyzed. As she neared, I covered my face thinking of my parents and Erik.

"Erik," I whispered.

My breath escaped me as the force of the impact hit me and I fell to the cobblestone hard, but I felt no pain as I went down. Only a brief ringing in my head. It seem like an eternity passed before I opened my eyes. I saw blurred images crowded before me. I tried to move but a tight force stopped me from doing so. Many blurred faces that I didn't know the names of were speaking at once; the Armed Guards were there as well.

Finally I felt free as the restriction loosened around my abdomen and I could breathe. I turned on my side and pushed myself up, my arms were weak and I felt light headed. I almost slumped to the cobblestone again. Strong arms pulled me up to my feet; I shook my head when I realize the person was calling my name.

"Josephine, Josephine can you hear me?!"

I open my mouth to speak but only a squeak came out. What was wrong with me?! My sight was still blurry; I was seeing two of everything. Tall blurry spots with pale faces, that's what I saw. That's all they were.

"Excusez moi, please, she needs air. You all can go back to your business and workshops. My friend here is doing much better, excusez moi, please."

I was hoisted up into someone's arms, taken a distance, and was placed onto a cold bench. I squeezed my eyes closed and willed my blurry sight to be gone with.

"Josephine, can you hear me? It's me, Edward. Oh, please say something."

Cold hands placed themselves on both sides of my face and when I opened my eyes; Edward Monte's sad eyes were staring back at me.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I looked around and I was nowhere near the crowd that was watching the juggler. I groaned, placing my hand on top of my head. My temples felt like they were going to explode.

"Edward, what happened? Why are you here?"

"What do you remember, Josephine?"

"I was going to the park when there was a horse –"

"Yes, I saw the whole thing. I'm glad I got to you in time Josephine, are you alright? Is anything broken?" Edward's hand felt down my back and down my arms.

"No, I'm fine. My head just hurts a little... Y-you saved me, is that what you said?"

"Oui, j'ai fait. I couldn't just stand there; I had to do something when you didn't move. I'm glad you're safe, dear Josephine." Edward's voice when gentle toward the end, and he placed his hand on my jaw. His eyes were red around the rims; he looked as though he were trying not to cry. Emotions thickened my throat and I closed my eyes.

Edward's arms enfolded me. Naturally, I would have pushed him away, but his strong arms were warm, and I was so dreadfully cold. I let my head fall onto his shoulder, and I squeezed my eyes tighter. If Edward wouldn't have been there to save me, I would have been crushed.

"Come; let me help you to my carriage. I will take you to my estate and-"

"No, that won't be necessary, I must return to the opera house," I sniffled, wiping at my tears.

"Please Josephine, you must be examined. You hit your head hard on the ice there. Our family doctor is very talented and he will take care of you."

"I would feel more comfortable if I went home, please." I stood up from the cold bench and wobbled, from weakness.

"Very well then, I will send for Doctor Pernard, he will examine you there."

"Merci, Edward."

Edward helped me into his carriage and sat next to me. I leaned my head against the window and breathed.

"Josephine?"

I sighed, closing my eyes. "Yes, Edward?"

"Who is Erik?"

My eye's snapped open, "What was that?"

"When we were on the ground, you were whispering that name, 'Erik.'"

"Oh, I did not realize that." I swallowed hard. Bloody hell! I looked at Edwards pale face and I tried to read the expression on it. It was a mix between anxiety and fainting.

"He's a very dear friend of mine."

Edward left it as that, the rest of the ride home was made in silence.

"Mon dieu, Josephine! What happened?!" Madeline rushed into the prima donna room and kneeled by the side of the devon where Edward placed me.

"It's nothing really-"

"She almost got hit by a runaway horse," Edward sighed, sitting on a chair by the door. "I was able to get to her before the horse did."

"Monsieur Monte! You saved her life!" Madeline exclaimed, placing a hand on her heart.

Edward nodded and leaned his head back against the chair; he looked very pale. Just then a man in his fifties walked into the room with a friendly smile. I sat up from the devon and greeted him.

"It's a pleasure, my dear, I hear you were a very lucky young lady?" he asked, placing a black bag down.

"Yes, I should be put in a box really. I'm always getting hurt one way or another." I smiled.

The doctor chuckled and opened the black bag he had with him. "Now, young Edward, would you please excuse us for the time being? I must see if Mademoiselle is feeling as well as she says she is."

"Very well, I will be just outside, Josephine, dear."

I cringed at the word, 'dear'. The good doctor saw this and smiled. Once the door was closed, the doctor checked my breathing, listened to my heart, and felt the muscles just under my jaw. That reminded me of the time Erik did the same, when I was not opening my throat as I sung. I smiled to myself.

"Well, my dear, you are quite healthy. Just a bump on the ol' noggin, other than that, you are fine. Try not to over exert yourself, if you feel light headed again, just lie down and rest." The doctor put his instruments away and pulled out a lollipop from his coat pocket.

"What is this for, kind Monsieur?" I asked taking the candy he offered.

"For being a good patient. I wish all of my patients were like you, my dear. Even Edward gives me a hard time now and then." He shook his head chuckling.

I thanked him. "Perhaps you should check on Edward, he is looking very pale himself."

"Perhaps I should. Take care my dear, and remember to lie down if you feel dizzy."

"Of course, Doctor."

I lay down and closed my eyes as the doctor was leaving. As the door closed, I heard him speaking to Edward. Then footsteps echoed away. I sighed and turned onto my side, closing my eyes. A cold breeze passed over me as I lay there.

Did Madeline open the window? I wondered.

"Whoa!" I gasped when I opened my eyes and saw Erik leaning over me. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" I hissed as I sat up.

"What happened to you?" he demanded, his voice was a low growl.

I swallowed hard and sat up. I will never hear the end of this...

"Well?"

_A/N: Oui, J'ai fait_ = Yes, that's right. Please review!


	31. Chapter Thirty

A/N: Yay! I didn't take for ever to finish! WOO! All of you should thank my beta-buddy, she was able to beta it in an hour! All together now, "THANK YOU ERIK'S LEADING LADY!!!!" Now, on to reading! I know all of you are anxious to know Erik had to say so I'm going to keep it short=) Please R&R and tell me your thoughts!

Chapter Thirty

"Well, what happened? I was at the stairs when I saw _Edward Monte_ practically carrying you inside. Are you ill?" Erik placed a cold hand on my forehead to check my warmth.

His cold skin felt wonderful. I was feeling a bit warm, but I was sure it was because it was becoming stifling in here.

I sighed and sat up, better start from the beginning…

"Well, I was on my way to the park this afternoon, and on-lookers were watching a man juggling snow balls so I was unable to go through the crowd to get to the other side. It was a rather big crow and they crowded the side walk so I went around them, and when I did a horse got spooked, I guess… Anyway, it got loose and it almost hit me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it was so frightening I couldn't move a muscle. Everything flashed before me and then - then I was on the floor covering my face…" Emotions thickened my throat and I looked away unable to say any more.

Erik kneeled beside me and took my hands into his. "Were you hurt?" he whispered gently.

I shook my head. "I just bumped my head, that's all. The doctor gave me a lollipop." I picked it up and showed Erik, to which he raised a dark eyebrow. "He said I was a good patient." I smiled.

Erik kneeled back and ran his hand through his black hair. "That was nice of him, but Josephine…" Erik shook his head and chuckled, but I didn't hear any humor in it. "Of course, of all the people in Paris it would be _you_ who the damn house would charge after. Of all people!" Erik stood and threw up his hands.

"Are you saying that I'm bad luck?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. You're so clumsy, Josephine, you really need to pay attention to your surroundings, child!" Erik scolded.

My mouth fell open, how dare he blame me for _this_!

"You blame me for the horse coming loose and charging at me?" I stood up angrily.

"That is not what I'm saying-"

"Good," I cut Erik off, "because it wasn't. I was merely minding my own business when out of nowhere I hear everyone yelling to 'look out!' And if Edward wouldn't have been there I would have been road kill!" I exclaimed crossing my arms and slumping back onto the devon.

Erik was silent for a moment. "Ed-Edward Monte saved your life?" he asked dumbfounded.

I rubbed my aching head. "Yes."

When I looked at Erik, he was staring toward the carpet, he was in deep thought. His eyebrow's were knitted together and his lips, set in a thin line. Both hands were in fists at his side and they were becoming white as the snow outside.

"Erik?" I whispered, concerned.

"Ahem," Erik cleared his throat. "Well, I'm glad you're safe, my dear…"

I wasn't sure what demon's Erik was fighting as he was thinking, but when he looked up at me, his eyes were glossing.

"Oh, Erik…" I stood up from the devon and wrapped my arms around his waist, in a hug; he stiffened at once.

"I know I'm a bit clumsy, but you're right I must be more careful. And I'm fine, really, I am!" I looked up from his chest and his face was unreadable. "I mean, if there was something wrong I wouldn't have behaved so well during my examination. And I wouldn't have gotten a lollipop." I smiled and stepping back from Erik, clasped my hands behind my back.

"I suppose you're right, my dear. I do not want to be worrying about your every move throughout the day," Erik confessed closing the distance between us. Erik brushed my bangs out of my eyes and tucked them behind my ears. A habit of his…

"I don't want to lose you, Josephine…"

"I don't want to lose you either, Erik. I mean, what would I do without you?" I smiled.

Erik's silver eyes studied mine; his thick lashes brushed his cheek as he blinked. I inhaled deeply through my nose and caught the scent of Sandalwood; it was then that I realized how close I was to Erik. Any closer and I would be able to lean my head on his chest again. Erik placed his hand on my jaw and stared into my eyes; he stared as though he were searching for something. His brow knitted together slightly and then Erik closed his eyes and leaned forward…

He placed his lips upon my forehead, and then his arms found their way around me. Erik's tight embrace had me secure against him: I felt safe, I felt wanted, and I felt… needed.

A rap at the door startled the both of us; Erik had unwrapped himself and was against the opposite wall when I looked up at him.

"How in the world did you get over there so fast?"

His arms were spread out wide on the wall; as though the room was spinning in circles and the wall was the only grip he could hang onto. His breathing was labored and there was sweat on his brow.

"Erik, dear, are you ill?" I whispered.

"Am I what? No, no I was just - I just-"

The knocking became louder, followed by a voice. "Josephine, may I come in please? It's Edward!" he called from behind the door.

Erik growled, "Say no."

"What, Erik, I can't do that - he saved my life," I said baffled.

"So have I, and do you see me scratching at your door like a lost puppy?!" Erik hissed.

I covered my mouth so Edward wouldn't hear my laughter. "Erik you must hide," I giggled.

"I will not hide," Erik crossed his arms and glared at me.

"Fine then, stay put." I shrugged heading for the door. I glanced over my shoulder before I opened the door. Erik was throwing daggers at me with his eyes.

"I'm opening the door," I threatened.

"What's stopping you from twisting the knob?" Erik hissed.

I glared right back at him and turned to open the door; Edward strode in with a shy smile. I watched his face to see any sign at all if he saw a man in black standing in the room. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

I looked over my shoulder and Erik was nowhere to be seen. I shook my head as I was about to close the door; I stopped in mid close.

Perhaps I should leave it open, I mused. It _is_ inappropriate for a man and a woman who are not related to be in a room alone… But then again, Erik and I are alone all the time.

I left it wide open.

"Well, how are you feeling?"

I turned to face Edward. "Much better, thank you. How about you? How are you faring?"

"I'm alright." He smiled.

"That's good."

There was an awkward silence between us. Edward looked down at the carpet and decided to scuff his boot on it. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I heard laughter inside my head! I was startled from the loud pitch of it and looked around in the room.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, looking around. I listened closely and heard the laughter again

"Hear what, my dear?"

"That-that laughing, do you not hear it?"

Edward raised his eyebrows and shook his head, 'no.'

"_You should have listened to me…"_ whispered a voice in my head.

ERIK!

He is talking inside my head! I almost stomped my foot, I was so annoyed.

How dare he?!

"Oh, good tea has arrived. I hope you don't mind, I - Josephine?"

I half heard Edward; I was too busy glaring at the full length mirror; I knew Erik was behind the glass. I walked past Edward, and I went before the mirror and faced myself; I searched the glass hoping I would catch a glimpse of Erik.

"Stop it!" I mouthed glaring at myself.

That chuckling slowly faded, and when I turned around, Madeline wisped inside; along with the kitchen maid who was holding a small table with a basket of linen inside. The kitchen maid set the small table in the middle of the room and placed white linen cloths on top. Madeline then placed the silverware. A third maid rolled in a tray full of pastries and tea.

"Oh my," I sighed, this was unexpected!

"Like I said, I hope you don't mind. I missed breakfast and I'm famished, here, let me pull out your chair.

"Merci."

Madeline was about to serve us, but Edward stopped her.

"Thank you - all of you - for bringing all this for us, I'm greatly appreciative, but I can manage serving us on my own." Edward smiled.

Madeline returned his smiled. "Very well Monsieur le Vicomte, we shall return in an hour." Madeline curtsied, along with the other two.

"Oh, Madeline?" I beckoned her with my finger. I leaned forward to whisper in her ear as she bent closer to me. "Please, leave the door ajar on your way out."

She stood to her full height, winked, and left the door half open

"Allow me."

Edward poured us both a cup of steaming tea and placed a delicious cream-filled pastry before me.

There was silence as we ate our pastry. Every so often I would glance at the mirror and wonder if Erik was still there. I was certain he was, I heard a slight growl every time Edward would _accidentally_ touch my fingers as he refilled my tea cup. It was Edward who started a conversation; he wanted to know where I was born, where I grew up, and who my parents are.

They were the same question's Jacques wanted to know at dinner, so I told him; I answered all his question. Also during our meal, I found that Edward isn't as annoying as I thought he would be; he actually has a very smaller personality than Jacques. Except Edward is a bet shy at times.

Surprisingly, I considered, I guess he's only bold when he wants something. I remembered the day when he insisted that I attend dinner with him…

"So, your name: Edward. It's British, is it not?" I asked.

"Yes, it is."

"Forgive me for speaking my mind, but-"

"On the contrary, I'm fond of a lady who speaks her mind."

I was slightly taken aback by his comment, but continued on. "Why is your name British and Jacques's is French?"

"Well, Jacques is named after my grandfather, Count Jacques Jules Monte, my father thought it a privilege but mother did not. You see, my grandfather was never a favorite of my mother, he never will be. So my father promised that if my mother were to give him another son, that mother could name me. And since my mother isn't French she named me after her father, Edward Vinair; hence the British name." Edward winked.

"I see, so you're half French and half British." I smiled.

"Oui."

"You and your brother speak perfect French."

"Thank you, it was a must growing up. Also my father always told us that we inherited the French looks and teeth from him and that we should thank him for it."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

Edward almost choked on his tea from trying not to laugh.

"Have you never been to Britain?"

I shook my head, 'no.'

Edward leaned in toward the table and whispered, "Not many British have straight teeth."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I never really cared about having straight teeth, but that was one way to get my brother and me to brush before bed." Edward chuckled.

"Oh, I understand now."

"So, you said that your parent's estate is just outside of Paris?"

"Yes, it is."

"Are your caretakers looking after it until you return?"

"Sadly no, it's locked up. The only way I'll be able to have my parents estate is when I marry or when I turn 25…"

"What a pity, why is that?"

"Because I'm not an heir or so my father's lawyer told me."

"It makes sense; it's not fair, but it makes sense."

"So, since you're a male, does that mean you'll inherit your father's wealth?"

"Well, half of it when he passes. Hopefully that won't be anytime soon."

"And when will you marry?" I wondered.

"Well, I'm not sure yet…" Edward whispered sitting up straighter, placing his hand over mine. "You see, I'm very fond of a young woman, but I don't think she realizes it."

I swallowed hard and looked down at his hand on mine. What was I to say to him?

"Oh, bother…" I sighed, slipping my hand out from underneath his.

"You see, this young woman isn't like any other I've ever met. She's beautiful, absolutely beautiful, and she has eye's that-"

Ha! There, it can't be me, I'm not beautiful… right? "So you're basing your love off of looks, then?"

"Yes - I mean, no, what I mean to say is that her entire being is beautiful! Her personality, the way she speaks her mind…" Edward shook his head smiling.

"She's what I've always wanted, not these stiff women who gossip behind their fans at galas… Josephine, I was wondering-"

"-Do you like to read?" I interrupted, changing the subject. I was feeling nervous about all this.

"Wha-read? Well, yes I do, but, Josephine, I-"

"Me too!" I clapped standing from my chair and fetching my new book. I hope this works!

"I'm reading _The Tale of a Dark Love_. You see, Vanessa is a lost maiden in the woods and she comes across a castle in the night, but she doesn't know that Count Dracula and his coven live there!" I purposely ranted on about my new book in hope Edward would change the subject.

"A-a Gothic novel?"

"Yes." I flipped through one of the pages in the book where it shows Dominic and Vanessa sharing first love's kiss.

Edward began to laugh. "So, this Vanessa is in love with a Vampire, this Dominic fellow?"

"Oui, isn't it wonderful?"

"It's a bit strange, to be completely honest. You like reading these sorts of novels – Vampire novels, I mean?"

"Why yes I do, Vampire's stories, Werewolves, love stories, mysteries. I love all sorts of stories."

"Well, I'm sure that's what is popular to read nowadays, but Josephine, please let me finish what I was going to tell you?"

Bloody hell.

Edward stood and came to kneel beside me on the floor, I almost dropped my book.

"Josephine, for some time now you have been on my mind, I think of you always…"

"Edward…" I squeaked. Oh, please don't do this! Get up from the damn floor, please! Why can't I say this, why have I lost my voice!

Edward had taken my hand and placed it over his heart; I felt it beating hard against my hand. "Josephine, will you honor me by-"

The door that was ajar slammed open and banged against the wall. Knocking down the old pictures that were hung, Edward and I both started and gasped.

"My goodness," I sighed, placing my hand over my heart.

Edward stood up and went to investigate; he stepped outside and looked around. Madeline came rushing toward the door, her cheeks pink and short of breath.

"Begging your pardon, Monsieur, but I heard a noise."

"It is nothing, Madeline, it was just the door. It-it slammed open…" I stuttered.

Madeline looked at the door, then to Edward. "Is that so?"

"Yes, mademoiselle, I'm sure we have a ghost in our presence." Edward chuckled checking the door.

My heart stopped and Madeline gasped. Edward took note and asked what the matter was.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"Monsieur le Vicomte, you shouldn't jest about the Opera Gh-"

"OH!" I moaned grabbing at my head in fake agony. "Oh, my head!"

"Josephine!" Both Edward and Madeline said at once.

"Come," Edward took my hand and led me to the devon. "Has your head begun to hurt, my dear?"

"Yes, suddenly I just developed a splitting head ache."

"Is there anything I can get for you, Josephine?" Madeline asked.

"No, thank you Madeline, but I think I must rest now; the doctor said that I should rest."

"Very well, I will have the table and silverware removed." Madeline went to the cord near the door and pulled it twice.

"Perhaps you should call another time, Edward; I'm not felling very well." I placed the back of my hand over my eyes and cringed in pain.

"You're right; I will be on my way." Edward then removed my hand and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him, shocked by his affection; he saw my reaction and blushed. By now, Madeline and the others were clearing the table and linen.

Edward gathered his coat and hat, and bowed. "Until next time, my dear, farewell."

Edward straightened and went for the door, closing it behind him; I counted to 30 then shot up from the devon. I tiptoed to the door and listened for any movement outside, I heard nothing. I locked the door and went to the mirror, after finding the hidden button I pushed it and slid the mirror open.

"Oh!"

I found Erik leaning against the stone wall, his arms crossed over his chest and a glare in his eyes.

"My, haven't we become the actress…" Erik sneered.

"Well, what was I supposed to do?" I threw up my hands. "Smash my tea cup over his head?"

"I would have… no, actually, I would have done far worse."

I said nothing. I moved from the mirror so Erik could come into the room.

"He's in love with you."

I sighed. "I don't see how, he doesn't know me…"

When Erik asked the next question, his voice was distant - cold even. "What are your feelings for him, Josephine?"

I whipped my head around to face him, shocked that he would ever ask that of me.

"How can you ask me that?"

"It's a simple question," Erik gritted his teeth.

"No, Erik, I do not have feel the same for him; you of all people should know that by now."

"Good because while working with me, Josephine, you'll find no time with that sort of nonsense." Erik turned from me and went for the mirror to leave.

"And what, pray tell, would that be?"

"Love, you will not have time for it. Now I must go, I have far too many matters to attend to; I hope your _splitting_ head ache has gone away."

I sighed and watched as the glass slid into place. "Only you would think love is nonsense."

***

"Madeline, why must you go through all these crates again?"

"Because once everyone is back from holiday, the Opera House will throw the Masquerade ball."

"A ball?" I seethed.

"Oui, have you not been to a Masquerade?"

I shook my head 'no.'

"Paper faces, on Parade?"

"No," I giggled. "I was always too young to go to any of the balls my parents went to. This will be my first!" I clapped my hands.

"Oh, they are wonderful. Well, I haven't been to one myself, but I used to help mama when the Populaire would throw their yearly Masquerade balls."

"And you've never once been to one, even though it's a Mask Ball?"

Madeline blushed red. "Of course not, I could lose my job."

"I say you come; it will be the first for the both of us!" I went to Madeline and took her hands into mine.

"I couldn't, Josephine, beside mama has something planned already."

I won't lie, I was a little let down. I felt my shoulders sag and the pout on my lips form…

"All right."

"So, who will be your escort?"

"My what?"

Madeline laughed. "Your escort, silly! Is Edward taking you? I'm sure he's gotten an invitation; they were sent out last week."

"No, he is not."

"Well, I do hope he does, that way you'll have someone to dance with all night!"

The Masquerade Ball, I mused. I wonder if Erik would like to go, better yet he should be my escort! I almost hopped in place with the excitement. No one would know it was the Opera Ghost I would be dancing with! I shall ask him tonight after our lessons.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed. Madeline looked at me with a raised eyebrow. She had resumed looking through the crate, and I had been sitting quietly by myself.

"What's perfect, Josephine?"

"Oh, nothing really, I just can't wait for the ball…"

And to dance with Erik.

A/N:So what did you think? Please stop by and leaved a reiview PLEEEEASE, I love reading your thoughts and comments=) And another thing, if our Erik does deside to go to the Mask, what would you all like to see him GO AS?!=) I have some idea's but I would love to hear yours. And having Erik wear nothing but his cape is out of the question! (Even though I've thought about it XD!) Please don't be shy=)


	32. Chapter Thirty One

A/N: My dear readers, so sorry for the delay! My poor beta buddy was swamped with work and school for the past two weeks=( But alas! Here is chapter 31, please R&R if you don't mind. You all know I love reading your thoughts and suggestions.

Chapter Thirty One

This will be my fifth lesson with Erik, and with only five; I've notice a great deferent's in my vocal abilities. My vibrato as become more powerful and sharp, my breathing has become better while holding the note too. Erik showed me warm up techniques for strengthen the mussels in the lower back, witch help hold the lasting notes. I never knew that one's entire body needed to work together while singing. Most of the time I felt very foolish, with some of the warm up's. There's one technique where you blow air past your lips so it sounds like your blowing raspberries'! I myself couldn't help but laugh every time, Erik on the other hand had a straight poker face.

But nevertheless, Erik is a wonderful teacher. He never scolded me if I sang a verse wrong or if I didn't understand, he would carefully explain it. When Erik would correct me, he would demonstrate the proper way it is to be sung or pronounced. Never once did he make me feel insignificant on my part, I find myself looking forwards to our lessons every night. Down here, in Erik's world it's filled with beautiful music; it feels like a dream of some sort… And at times while he play's for me, I'm at a loss for words. If I were ever allowed to live down here in this artistic domain of music, I would happily oblige…

I was in Erik's library waiting for him to return with tea. Erik recommended that ever lesson I must drink a cup of tea. When I asked, 'why,' he said that hot tea would greatly help the mussels in the throat. So here I am waiting for tea and for my teacher to return.

"Alright, it's very simple," I whispered to myself as I paced the library. "All you have to say is, 'Would you like to accompany me to the mask ball?' see simple."

I was so nervous; I've never asked a man to be my escort before! "It will be fine, it will be fine, just gradually bring the subject up…. That's it."

Erik arrived silently through the door; if it wasn't for Ayesha's bell tinkering I wouldn't have heard him.

"Your tea milady." Erik offered, with a deep bow.

I giggled and took the tea cup from the silver tray. Here it goes!

"Every one will be back from holiday by the end of the week."

"Your right, they will be. I suppose you're excited to see your little friend, what is her name, Bolivia?"

I almost spit out my tea! "Olivia!" I laughed. "And yes, I have missed her very much."

"Has she not sent you any letters, during the holiday?"

"No, she doesn't know I'm here…"

"Why is that?"

I shrugged my shoulders dismissingly, "It's a long story."

"I see…"

"I heard from Madeline that their will be a mask ball at the end of the month…"

Silence.

I waited for Erik to say something; anything, the tension in the library was thick.

"Who is Madeline?" He asked finally.

"One of the maids, a friend of mine."

"Hmm," Erik grunted.

I looked over my shoulder and Erik was standing next to the columns of books, thumbing through a thick volume. I tried a different approach.

"I've never been to a mask, this will be my first. I'm very excited; Madeline also told me that most of the women arrive with escorts… Is that so, Erik?"

"From what I remember, yes." Erik's tone was flat, mater-of-fact.

I cleared my throat and stood up from the arm chair, "Erik, I was hope-"

"-No, Josephine."

"No? You don't know what I'm going to ask you." I gave a nervous giggle.

"Oh, but I do, you are very predictable. You want me to be your escort for the Masquerade Ball."

My mouth fell open, how did he-

"The answer is, no, Josephine."

"But-"

Erik snapped the book shut with a loud snap, he then look at me with with held rage in his silver eyes. Suddenly he was very angry.

"Now, you listen to be Josephine DeBeaux," he pointed. "I will not be strutting about like some peacock in a black domino! It was wrong of you to ask that of me, of all people you know what happen the last time I went to a Mask! The only reason I went to that Mask was to see Christine and to promote my opera, since I have no opera to promote and I know Christine will not be there; I am not stepping foot near that Masquerade Ball!"

I was close to tears, they were stinging my eyes. I had to look away from Erik and his fierce eyes…

"Then again, perhaps I should attend. I've gotten the invitation; it's along with all my _collections_ of them!" Erik gave a mocking laugh that chilled me. "I can see it now, Red Death's return! Oh, what I wouldn't give for the looks on their faces! But no, I mustn't, I've worked too hard to bring this opera house back from the grave…"

By this time Erik was talking to himself while pacing the floor.

I placed a cold hand on my cheek, hot from embarrassment.

"Tell me, what are you going to go as, an Angel perhaps?" Erik gave a mocking chuckle.

I shook my head 'no.'

"Then what child, come on, out with it!"

"Amnita."

Erik went stock still, "Excuse me?"

"I said I'm going as Amnita the gypsy."

"Like hell you are!"

I was getting angry now, I was humiliated and now I'm getting bullied!

"You are not going as Amnita, Josephine, I forbid it!"

It was my turn to laugh with out humor, "You '_forbid_ it?' You have no power of me to insure your demands!"

"Oh, don't I?" Erik raised an eye brow; he took a step before me and glared down at me. "Do not try your wiles with me Josephine, you will not win," Sneered, The Phantom of the Opera.

"You have no power over me, _le Phantom_. Stop bullying me, I'm not your Christine you can intimidate!"

Erik stumbled backward as though I gave him a blow to the face. We stared at each other for a long while; I saw the many emotions Erik tries to hide. First it was shock, hurt then anger; I swallowed hard. Erik lowered his head and looked at me with a set glare; involuntarily I took a step back from him…

I went too far.

"This discussion is over, get out of my library and retrieve your cloak so I can take you back!" Erik barked, passing me.

I sighed, wiping at my face. I will not cry before him, I won't. I quickly followed behind him and retrieve my cloak; from there I went to the boat. Erik practically pulled my arm out of the socket when he _helped_ me inside the boat. I gave a loud yelp, to witch he paid no mind to; I sat across Erik rubbing my shoulder.

They way back was made in slice of course, Erik's steps were quick so I had to run to keep up with him. I greatly regret ever bringing up the subject on the Masquerade… We were having such a nice evening. We were before the two way mirror in no time; I was out of breath as I pushed the thick glass aside. I was going to apologize for being disrespectful once I was inside, I felt horrible.

"Erik, I'm-"

SLAM!

Erik shut the glass mirror before me with such force, the mirror rattled.

"-Sorry…"

I heard the clocks being set into place; Erik locked the mirror from the inside. I tried my very best to keep from crying and I failed; I let myself fall onto the devon and cried like I've never cried before. I cried until my eye's burn. Shortly after, the little clock on the mantle chimed four; it was four in the morning.

8 hours later.

"Josephine, Josephine, wake up my dear."

Some one was trying to pull my cloak that I had over my head away from my face. I had wrapped myself like a cocoon with my cloak on the devon. Who was this annoying person and why won't they leave me be?! I groaned and turned onto my side.

"Come, now my dear, you practically slept the day away. Wake up; I didn't travel all this way for nothing."

"Wha?" I groaned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. When I opened them, I saw a face that I thought I'd never see here in this opera house! Her green eyes were bright with love; and her blonde hair with a hint of grey was braided and wrapped like a crown on top of her head.

"Madame Giry!" I shot up into a sitting position and wrapped my arms around my second mother.

"Oh, my darling, how I've missed you!"

"And I you!" I hugged her so tight my arm that was hurt throbbed. I moved over so Mme. Giry could sit down next to me on the devon. "Mme. Giry, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came back early from Italy-"

"-Italy, that's right; how is Meg?" I interrupted.

"She's just fine dear, but as I was saying; once I came home one of my maids gave me all the letters that were sent to the châteaux. Most of them were from an Olivia DeChante', and they were sent to you."

Uh-oh.

gave me a knowing look, I looked away unable to hold her gaze.

"I got very curious, you see, I wondered why this Olivia was sending you letters; when you're supposed to be here at the opera house for the holiday. So I decided to open the most recent letter."

Mme. Giry reached into her cloak and pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. I opened it gradually, it read…

_Dearest Josephine,_

_I do hope you are well; I have been worried that my letters have not reached you. This is the right address, I remember you telling me before; anyhow I can't wait to see you, I've miss you very much. I have so much to tell you about the happenings at my estate over the holiday! My brother made a complete fool of himself in front of the woman he wants to marry, I'm laughing now as I write this. It was terribly funny, but I must tell you in person because it is too much to write. This Holiday has gone by so quickly, in a way I'm glad because I do miss dancing very much. And Mme. Pierre Will be very pleased with me, I still practice my drills! Mother let me use the ballroom as my ballet studio, isn't that grand?! Well I better go; I'm already late for supper, best wishes to you and Madame. It was a shame that I was not able to meet her the day I left, but I'm sure I'll see her when every one returns._

_Sincerely,_

_Olivia DeChante' _

_P.S. Mother says hello and that she cannot wait to meet you! _

I set the letter down on my lap, by this time Mme. Giry was standing before me. I looked up through long lashes and tried to smile.

"Care to explain, my dear?"

"Yes, Madame, but perhaps over breakfast?"

"You mean lunch?" Giry corrected.

"Lunch?"

"My dear, it's after noon. What time did you go to bed last night?"

"Noon?!" I looked at the clock and it read 1:45, "Mon dieu." I sighed as I untangled myself from my cloak and stood.

"Why don't you wash up and we can have lunch at a café', hmm?"

"Alright…"

"I'll be just outside!" Mme. Giry called from over her shoulder.

"This is just perfect Olive, oh, why did I say Madams address aloud?!" I stomped my foot and strutted towards the changing screen.

I pored water into a pitcher and washed, the water was cold but it helped to wake me up. By the time I was done and dressed the little cloak chimed twice, it was two in the afternoon already. I stepped from behind the screen and was pinned against the wall hard.

"Oomph!"

Erik's gloved hand was pressed hard against my mouth and he held his index finger to his own lips, indicating me to hush. I gave a light squeak in response, and nodded. He cocked his head towards the door; his keen hearing was taking in everything. Moments later Erik slowly removed his hand from my mouth, I rubbed my sore lips.

"Was _that_ really necessary?!" I hissed.

"Lower your voice!" Eris hissed in a sharp whisper.

"What are you doing-"

Erik cut me off, "Why is _she_ here?"

"How did you know Mme. Giry was here?"

Erik grunted irritably, "I know all the happenings in my opera house, those who come and go as well. Now why is she _here_?"

"Apparently Olive _was_ sending me letters over the holiday, she just sent them to Giry's thinking I was there."

Erik growled and turned away, cursing under his breath.

"Erik, why are you so agitated?"

"Are you really that ignorant? Besides me, Anne is the only one who knows this opera house like the back of her hand! This place was our play ground as children!"

"Wait, you grew up with Giry? Here?!" I seethed approaching him.

"Yes." Erik snapped, "In a sense, yes. That is why you will not tell her anything of me, Josephine. Not of our finding each other, of your singing lessons, nothing! Do I make myself clear? Nothing!" Erik had grabbed both my arms and shook me.

"But, I don't-"

"Listen to me, if Anne finds out about us; it will be the end of it. Of everything, Josephine. I will explain when the time is right, but promise me you'll tell her nothing?"

"I promise."

"Good, now just to be safe our lessons are canceled, until Anne leaves."

"WHAT?!" I explained stepping away.

"Hush or she'll hear you!" Erik hissed through clinched teeth, covering my mouth yet again.

I swatted his hand away, "Erik, you can't mean this?"

"Listen to me you stubborn girl!" Erik grabbed my shoulders again, "You will do as I say, you will not ask me any more questions. If Anne does find out about us; then I'm done, Josephine. I will leave this theater for good and never return."

I felt tears burn my eyes yet again, "You don't mean that…"

"Look into my eyes; does it look like I'm lying to you?"

I stared back into his eyes, and they were cold as ice. Silver orbs were set in a glare, he meant what he said.

I nodded my head, "Alright, Erik. I won't say a word…"

"Good."

And just like that Erik turned and left with out another word.

A knock came from the door, "Josephine dear, are you ready?"

"Yes, Madame."

***

"So, that's it then?" Giry asked setting her tea cup down. "You didn't want to impose on your friend - this Olive - because you felt like you would be in the way?"

I nodded my head, 'yes.' Well, at least its part of the truth…

"I'm sorry you were here alone, my sweet. You weren't terribly bored out of your mind were you?"

"Non, not that much. I made a new friend, her name is Madeline." I smiled.

"Oh, well that's wonderful!"

"She's one of the cleaning maids, she was telling me her mother us to be a cleaning maid too. That is before she got sick…"

"Oh? What is Madeline's sir name?"

"Umm, Leflore I believe."

"Why, yes! Her mothers name is Gabby; short for Gabrielle. My, I haven't seen either of then sense… Well, it's been a very long time. Madeline was only a girl then, I can't wait to see her now..."

Mme. Giry got very quiet, I wondered what she was thinking about. She had sadness in her green eyes while she gazed outside the window of the café'…

"Sophie, has anything… strange happened at all since you've been here?" Giry's voice became hollow, stiff almost. The tone of a mother that asks you if you stole a chocolate; and knew that you did.

I swallowed hard, "Like what Madame?"

"Anything unusual, props falling, sand bags falling mysteriously?"

"No, nothing of the sorts."

"Has that managers complain about a salary needing to be paid?"

"Non." Why is she asking me about that? "Why have you heard something wrong?"

"Oh, no I was just wondering… Well shall we be on our way? I must have a chat with Firmen and Andre before I take my leave." Giry stood left a few franc's on our table.

"Are you leaving so soon?"

Mme. Giry chuckled softly. "Oui, ma petite, you ol' _Marraine_ was only planning to visit for the day."

"Very well," I sighed. I felt myself pouting and wasn't ashamed of it. A part of me wanted _Marraine_ to stay longer, but the other part of me want her to go. Only because I did not want my lessons to be stopped and ignored.

We reached to opera house sooner then I would have like, and once inside Giry and I went to the manager's office and knocked.

"_Entrer_!" Called a voice from inside the office.

Both Andre and Firmen were standing before the fire with an odd expression on both their faces. It was a cross between a worried expresson and vomiting. Both Giry and I stood at the door unsure of our self.

"Gentlemen, may I have a word with you both?"

Andre glances to Firmen at the corner of his eye; while shifting his weight from foot to foot. "W-why of course Antoinette, h-how nice it is to see you!" Andre stuttered.

"Yes, what a-uh surprise to see you, this is so unexpected!" Firmen added, he was sweating very badly.

"Gentlemen, is something a mess? You both seem… uneasy." Giry questioned stepping further into the room, I stood at the door way.

"A mess?" Firmen laughed, "Why would anything be a mess Madame?"

"Yes!" Andre joined in with Firmen's laughing, "Indeed, there is nothing here at this opera house that is a mess!"

I raised an eye brow; both of these fools are acting very odd. More then usual really…

"Sophie my dear, would you please excuse us?"

"Oui, Marraine." I nodded and closed the door behind me, but I stood behind the door to listen.

"It is lovely to see you Antoinette, how is your daughter?" Firmen asked.

"She is doing just fine; she's a prima ballerina in Italy."

"Wonderful!" Andre clapped.

"Gentlemen please; I didn't come here to exchange pleasantries, I must speak to you about…" Giry's voices faded towards the end, I was practically leaning my ear against the door to hear!

"Curiosity killed the cat…" A voice echoed in the grand foyer.

I smiled to myself remembering the first time Erik said that to me. "But satisfaction brought it back Monsieur."

I walked into the middle of the grand foyer and searched the shadow's, I couldn't find Erik anywhere. "Where are you?" I whispered.

"Somewhere where I can see you, but you can not see me…"

I raised an eye brow, "Fine don't tell me." I looked over my shoulder at the door to the manager's office, "Do you know why the managers are acting to strange?"

"Yes."

I looked up, "Why?"

"Because I had a little chat with them…"

"You what?! How could you- I mean-"

"Hush, I told you I will tell you everything when the time is-"

The door to the office opened and Giry stormed out. She did not look pleased.

"Antoinette, please you're our only hope!" Andre followed behind her.

"How could you ask this of me; after all that had happen Andre?!"

I started when I heard Mme. Giry yell.

"You're the only one with the expre-"

Madame held up her hand to silence him, "I gave you my answer, good-day gentlemen."

"Please, Antoinette if you will not do this for us then do it for Mme. Pierre. She is with child, and from what I heard from her husband she has had many complications in their past with child birth. Now he told us that their doctor said that their unborn child has a chance of living; if Tabitha is to stay in bed. This was just told to us last night, you're arrive is a godsend! You're our only hope of getting this opera house back on schedule once the dancers come back from their holiday. Please…"

"Madame Giry, what is going on?" I asked taking her hand into mine.

"They want me to take the position of head ballet mistress."

My heart stopped, "Mon dieu…"

Translation!

_Entrer = Enter_

_Marraine_= Godmother

A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuuun!!! What do you think is going to happen? Will Giry stay and resume her Position or will she leave? Please R&R and tell me your thoughts=) Also I couldn't help but put in _Erik's collection of invitations_ from Susan Kay's Phantom, it was one of my favorite parts in the book.


	33. Chapter Thirty Two

A/N: At last! So sorry my dear readers for taking so long! It has been a VERY crazy time for me while writting this chapter. First, as I got at least six pages into writting chapter 32 my USB thought it would be funny if it deleted what I wrote! You can imagine how much I laughed when I opened my file and found it empty! (Sighs) So I had to write everything over, and the even sadder part was, I had no notes. Grrrr! So then once I finish writting chapter 32 and then get it back I get a stomach viris and ended up in the hospital and had a IV in me=( Not very fun.

So again so sorry, but I made this chappy very juicy for you all! Please be kind R&R I love reading what you all thought! Enough yapping from me and read on!

Chapter Thirty Two

Madame Giry and I were in the prima donnas room; Mme was pacing the room. She hadn't spoken since we came back from the grand foyer where the managers asked Marraine to resume her position as head ballet mistress…

I was at the window reading - or at least trying to - Marraine would mumble something under her breath and then glare at the full length mirror from time to time. Every time she did this, I was afraid she would push open the mirror and find Erik standing there!

I shook my head and focused on the story, where was I…

_The midnight ball. _

'_There were many beautiful Salvanair's,' Vanessa thought as she walked through the double doors. 'Both the men and woman, every one of them had the same pale skin and fierce dark eyes; just like Dominic,' she mused._

_Dominic flinched, rubbing his nose: Vanessa had arrived. Dominic had picked up her scent once she stepped out of her room from the third floor, just as all the other vampires did. The sweet scent of Vanessa's pulsing blood terribly burned the back of Dominic's throat. _

_Every vampire stopped dancing to stare at the human that was still alive at Dracula's estate. Lestat - a selfish vampire that killed for sport - licked at his lips. He wanted her, wanted her blood. Dominic was to be her protector, but who is to protect her from himself? Using his stealth, Dominic practically flew beside Vanessa. He gave a warning growl from deep in his throat towards Lestat as Dominic saw Lestat's fangs lengthen. When Vanessa walked further into the ballroom with Dominic by her side, Lestat hissed in response. His hiss and growls were too low for her human hearing, but Dominic heard his challenge all the same._

_Ignoring Lestat, Dominic twirled Vanessa into a waltz, catching her in his arms. Through the entire dance, Dominic kept his head turned away from Vanessa's neck; he could feel his teeth scraping against his lips with temptation, regardless of the fact he had fed enough before the ball; Dominic's grip tightened around Vanessa's waist inimitably burying his face in her long hair, drunken by her scent._

'_Do you know how dangerous I am?' Dominic asks, but does not give voice to it. 'It would be so easy for me to take your life now, to relieve the thirst in me-in my throat. I can almost taste you, no one could catch me if I ran and dragged you with me… it would be too easy, far, far too easy…'_

_At that moment, Vanessa looked up from Dominic's shoulder and gave an innocent smile. He hated her all the more for her innocence and naivety. _

'_Dominic, is something wro-'_

"What am I to do?"

I looked up from my book and Madame was sitting at the vanity table, glaring at her own reflection. When she turned and began to pace again, it was then that I saw the dark circles under her eyes.

I put my book down; Vanessa and Dominic would have to wait.

"Marraine, perhaps you should rest; if you'd like I will call for tea? I know how you like tea before a nap." I went to pull the cord in the wall, but Mme held up her hand to stop me.

"Merci, my dear, but I'm in no mood for tea. I am tired though, perhaps I should rest a bit…"

Marraine took my hand and placed a kiss on my forehead. "Stay out of trouble for the time being, hmm?"

I tried to smile; I needed to speak to Erik. "I will; I'm going to go for a walk while you're napping."

"Very well, do be careful," Marraine called from over her shoulder.

Why does everyone tell me that?!

"I will."

I slowly walked the opposite direction once Mme. rounded the corner of the corridor, and then I ran toward the hidden stairs in the back of the theater. I hoped Erik was watching because I dared not call out his name aloud…

I held my cloak tight around my neck as I closed the door to the roof behind me. I looked down at the snow covered parapet and took note that no foot prints disturbed the snow. As I walked down the steps, my boots made loud crunching sounds into the snow; and when I rounded the statue of Pegasus, I saw Erik standing on the ledge of the theater. My heart skipped a beat; just seeing him so close to the edge made my stomach drop.

"Erik?"

Silence.

"Erik, did you hear what the managers asked Mme.?"

"I did," Erik grumbled from the ledge.

"Do you think she'll do it – stay - I mean?"

Erik turned and jumped off the ledge; he passed me to pace the parapet.

"If I know Anne, she'll take the position. She and Tabitha were once very close."

"What?!" I practically slipped as I stepped closer to Erik. Thankfully, Erik's quick reflexes took hold of my hand and steadied me.

"Can you not go a day without hurting yourself in some way?" Erik hissed in annoyance.

I rolled my eyes and leaned against the statue.

"Tabitha had trained as a young girl alongside Anne, and Anne has always known of Tabitha's health. She will stay and resume her position so that Tabitha will have her child. For that I'm sure."

"But, if Madame stays then-"

"-Then our lessons will have to stop for the time being, Josephine."

My mouth dropped open and made a loud, _popping_ sound.

"You're jesting," I tried to laugh.

I looked straight into Erik's eyes, silver orbs stared back. "I cannot risk Anne knowing I'm here, Josephine. If she does find out that I reside in the opera house, I will leave this wretched place and never return." Erik's voice was fierce, angry. "I don't have the strength to face her, will not risk being revealed."

"You cannot mean this; you can't just stop our lessons just because she's here!" I was angry now, it just wasn't fair.

"Listen to me, you stubborn girl. Anne knows this theater like the back of her hand. This place was our playground as children, she's the only one – save for myself - that knows the in's and out's of my theater. Why, she practically knows every hidden door here."

I was close to tears. "What, are you frightened of her, is that it?"

"Of course not!" Erik stomped off to look over the ledge; he then mumbled 'only disappointed' to himself.

"I thought you needed me?" I bit my lip to stop the tears that burned my eyes. Erik looked over his shoulder at me. "You said I was the key to bringing this theater back from the grave, did you not?"

Erik threw his head back in frustration and growled, "Yes."

"Then why will you stop my lessons if I am the key, Erik?"

Erik then slammed his clenched fist against the snow cover ledge. When he turned to face me, his lips were pulled back into a sneer and his eyes were set in a glare.

I swallowed hard.

"Have you not heard a word I said, you ignorant girl?!" Erik barked.

"I heard every word, you ill mannered oaf! I just don't understand why you would let one woman stop you from teaching me." I felt the tears falling freely now. I felt like such a child not getting what I wanted and crying over it. I wiped them away with the back of my sleeve.

"I will not repeat myself again." Each word was said through clenched teeth. "I must be on my way, you too, or else Giry will look for you."

Just like that Erik turned from me and started walking toward the back of the theater.

"Wait!" I chased after him. "That's it?"

"Yes, that is it; I have nothing else to say, Josephine."

"But, when will I see you again? Can I still come and visit you?"

I got my answer when Erik looked down and avoided my eyes.

"It must be as though I don't exist, Josephine…"

I felt my bottom lip tremble. "No," I said stubbornly. "That is not fair, your-you're my friend."

"Josephine…" Erik sighed.

"I must see you…"

"I'll lock you out."

"I'll find a way in." I raised my chin.

Erik growled and ran his hand through his hair. "Fine, I'll come to you."

"When?"

"Sometime this week."

"Then will you explain to me why the managers know about you?"

"Yes."

And with that Erik disappeared around the building.

I sighed to myself and saw the fog from my breath. "This isn't going to be easy, not seeing you…"

I turned for the door then stopped in my tracks; I thought I heard a sound. I waited at the door to hear it again, but it never came. It was a sound of anguish, was Erik still here?

"Erik? Is that you?!" I called.

Silence.

***

It has been four days since the day on the roof, and I miss Erik and our lessons. Each day that went by I wondered if he would come to me, but he never came… He was right when he said that Marraine would replace Mme. Pierre as head mistress. That same day when she came out of her old living quarters, she informed me and the managers that she would take the position, but only until Pierre is well enough to come back. She made it perfectly clear that she wasn't going to stay permanently…

I was back in the woman's dormitory – sadly - and I was trying to hurry and dress; today everyone comes back from holiday. I tied my ribbon tight at the end of my braid and put my hand mirror away; I gave one last look at my bed before I left. I found myself sighing; I will miss my privacy once every one comes. I begged until I was blue in the face to convince Marraine to let me stay in the prima donnas room but she forbad it. So I must sleep alongside with the rest of the girls in the dormitory…

"Are they here yet, are they here yet?!" I yelled as I ran down the grand foyer stairs at Mme, who was waiting at the double doors.

"No ma petite, it is still early."

I let my head fall back, disappointed, and slumped down on the last marble stair. Every one of the cleaning staff was busy at work, and they passed me every few minutes - back and forth, back and forth. I even saw Madeline, who shuffled behind the Head Cleaning Maid. I was tempted to call out to her, but then I did not want to sidetrack her. They were all so busy working hard to prepare for the Masked Ball.

I tugged on my braid, bored. I counted all the candelabras in the grand foyer, there were 10, not including the chandelier and all the naked statues: 6. As I was observing the painted sealing, I remembered the letter that I found on my pillow the other day. I stepped out for just a moment and when I returned, I found a letter with a smiling skull staring at me on my pillow.

It read…

_Josephine, _

_I do realize that since our lessons are canceled for the time being, I don't want you to forget to practice. Your vocal cords must be strengthened and exercised. I'm sure you know where the storage rooms are for most of the props; if you pass those rooms and turn left you will find the old music studio. Inside you will find a piano; I left a few music scores for you in the piano bench. Also, just because you do not see me, doesn't mean I am not there; you _will_ practice and you _will_ maintain your vocal range and abilities. I advise you to spend at least 25 minutes warming up and an hour of singing the scores I left, and do not forget, I'll know if you do not practice._

_Erik_

_PS: Burn this letter._

I couldn't help but smile to myself after I was done reading the letter; he is so strict on me practicing, but he doesn't want to actually teach me! The man is impossible! Also, he wanted me to burn the letter, but for some reason I couldn't find it in me to do so. I replaced the parchment back in the envelope and hid it in an old book of mine, hiding the book inside my trunk.

"Josephine, someone has arrived."

I shot up from the stair and ran beside Marraine. A carriage with two black horses pulled in front of the opera house. A head with curly blond hair poked out of the door.

"JOSEPHINE!" squealed Olive.

"Olive!" I tried to run down the slippery stairs to Olive, but keep in mind I slipped a few times!

"Oh, Olive, I missed you." I pulled Olive into a tight embrace and swung her around.

"Josephine, we're going to fall!" Olive giggled; I placed her firmly before me.

"It seems like months since I've seen you, Josephine. I was getting so worried, why haven't you written to me over the holiday?" Olive's brow knitted together and her blue eyes became large.

I found myself stuck for words…

"That was my fault, my dear. I asked my maid to bring all of my letters into my study, and I forgot about them. Bonjour, I am Antoinette Giry." Marraine curtsied.

Olive looked as though Marraine was some sort of queen, her mouth hung open. I nudged Olive.

"Oh, Oh! Madame, I can't believe you're here!" Olive hopped, clapping her hands, ending her excitement by hugging Marraine. "I feel as though I've known you forever. Josephine always talks of you. It is so good to finally meet you!"

After peeling Olive off her waist, Mme smiled sweetly. "It is a pleasure Olivia; I read so much about you in Josephine's letters."

Madame gave me a look and then winked; I felt my face become hot. Just then another carriage rolled behind the Dechante's. I waited for the parents to step out, but only a young woman appeared. Jacqueline Pensuli, the third of Veronique's "friends." Her blonde hair was loose around her face, and her face alone seemed translucent. She caught Olive and me staring, and she gave a warm smile. Then, oddly enough, she left her carriage and approached us.

"Bonjour!" Jacqueline curtsied once she was before us.

I raised an eyebrow, shocked she was speaking to us. Jacqueline has never said one word to us since… well, she's never really spoken to us!

"Bonjour, Jacqueline." Olive and I curtsied.

"Are you glad to be back, from holiday, I mean?" Jacqueline asked us.

"Yes," Olive chirped.

"No," I said flatly, knowing that I never really left. I did feel saddened by the fact that my lessons were canceled.

"Oh, merci, Monsieur." Jacqueline's suitcases were set beside her by the man who drove the carriage. "I am particularly happy to be back. It's better than being home." Jacqueline laughed although it seemed forced.

"Are your parents not here, Jacqueline?" I asked as I saw the carriage pulling away.

"Non, my parents hate the arts."

"Is that so, then why put you in the arts?" Olive asked stepping closer.

Jacqueline shuffled her feet. "Well, they-"

"Ah, you must be Jacqueline. I am Antoinette Giry."

Marraine interrupted, and Jacqueline seemed almost grateful.

"Hello, Madame, and yes, I am Jacqueline."

"Wonderful, girls let us all go back into the grand foyer. I don't want any of you catching a chill."

It had begun to snow lightly as we reached the double doors. The three of us stood by the stair's chatting – well, Olive was the one chatting. One by one, everyone started to arrive: Robin, Marie, and Torrid. Within the hour, the grand foyer was filled with chatter and laughter, and all the while, Jacqueline stood close to us. I didn't mind her presence at all, she was very pleasant. I wondered why she stuck by Veronique's side like mending glue?!

"Gah, Margot, we're in this awful place again!" Véronique groaned loudly, pulling her hand bags alongside her.

Jacqueline gasped and turned her head away from her. She gave us a half smile, but it can out as a grimace.

"Jacqueline, Jacqueline is that you?!" Véronique hissed as she approached us.

Jacqueline twitched and turned to face her. "Hello, Veronique. How was your stay at Uncle Benjamin's estate?"

UNCLE?! Olive and I exchanged looks. They're related?!

"Dreadful, as always, but never mind that; why is your hair loose? I'm the only one who gets to have their hair loose. And why are you talking to _them_?"

"Well, I um, we-"

"It's lovely to see you too, Véronique." I made my voice sound extra sweet; she only knew I was being sarcastic. I even batted my eyes.

Véronique made a disgusted face and rolled her eyes. "Come, Jacqueline, let us get away from this riff raff." Véronique flipped her black hair over her shoulder and strutted away.

I saw Jacqueline's shoulders sag before she waved goodbye to Olive and I. Once she was out of hearing range, Olive and I didn't hold back our shock any longer.

"My goodness!" Olive covered her mouth.

"They're cousins!"

"I had no idea!" Olive looked over her shoulder at Véronique and Jacqueline, who had started to braid her hair. "You can't even see any resemblance…"

"Perhaps that's not a bad thing," I snickered.

"I can't believe it." Olive shook her head.

"How sad…"

"I wonder why Véronique wants Jacqueline to keep her hair braided." Olive cocked her head to the side thoughtfully. "Jacqueline's hair is beautiful."

"That should be your first hint," I considered. "Véronique is the only one who wants to have beautiful hair…"

"Josephine!"

I looked over my shoulder and Edward Monte' was handing over his coat to the door man, along with his brother Jacques. The entire room became silent once they spotted Edward and Jacques Monte'.

"Mon dieu!" I groaned, covering my face; my cheeks were flaming! Everyone of the girls turned to look at me! He waved enthusiastically as he descended through the dancers that crowded the grand foyer. I did my best not to run from embarrassment. Veronique, on the other hand, was determined for the attention. She pushed past the girls that were in her way and stopped before Edward and Jacques. Caught off guard, Edward skidded to a stop.

"Hello, Edward!" Véronique seethed.

"Oh, um- hello." Edward bowed quickly and tried to step to the side, but Véronique stepped with them.

"It's so nice to see you again, Edward. How was your holiday?"

"It was great-uh?" Edward raised his eyebrows; surely he didn't remember her name.

"Véronique."

"Véronique, that's right…"

There was an awkward silence. Jacques looked from Edward to Véronique and shook his head. Edward looked apologetically at his older brother and shrugged his shoulders.

"Mademoiselle, have we met before?" Edward inquired.

Once he said this, the entire group of girls snickered and giggled. Véronique was obviously making a fool of herself.

"Yes, we met before the holiday. You… you dropped your glove, I picked it up, and gave it back to you…" Véronique made a face once she heard how pathetic her words sounded to her ears.

"Why, yes, I remember now. Well, it was nice chatting with you, but I'm afraid I must be on my way." Edward bowed and left Veronique standing in the middle of the group of girls.

I covered my mouth from trying not to laugh, but it was just far to amusing to watch.

Before I knew it, Edward and Jacques were standing before me.

"Oh!" I started giving a nervous giggle. "Why, Edward, what a surprise… Hello, Jacques."

"Hello-" Jacques bowed.

I curtsied.

"Josephine, my dear, how are you faring? Edward told me you almost got hurt the other day. That you-"

"-Yes!" I cut Jacques off trying my best to laugh; I didn't want everyone hearing what happened to me. Especially the part where Edward saved my life! All eyes were on me.

"Well, I'm feeling much better now, leave it to me to hurt myself." I cleared my throat nervously as Marraine observed us. "Edward, you remember my dear friend-"

"Olivia Dechante!" Edward bowed dramatically for Olive, giving her hand a butterfly kiss. "It's a pleasure, Olivia, this here is my brother Jacques; Jacques, Olivia Dechante."

"Olivia," Jacques bowed.

All the while, Olivia had blushed red and became giddy by the attention. I couldn't help but smile.

"What brings the two of you here?" I asked.

"Ah, well it was upon my request, you see; Edward and I were taking care of some business at our father's office. Celine, on the other hand, gave me strict orders to give you this or it's off with my head!" Jacques chuckled as he dug through his breast pocket.

"Ah-ha! Here it is."

Jacques handed me a large envelop with my name on it. I looked at him questionably.

"It's an invitation to our wedding, like I said; I had strict orders to give it to you."

"Oh, thank you!"

"You're very welcome; Celine is very fond of you."

Before I could say another word, Marraine approached.

"Marraine, allow me to introduce Jacques and Edward Monte', they have been very generous as patrons to the opera house. This is my godmother, Antoinette Giry."

"Madame," both men said at once and bowed.

"It is nice to meet some of the patrons; it has been a long time for me." Marraine smiled.

"I was just telling your Goddaughter how my fiancée is so very fond of her."

"Oh?"

"Yes, very much so. Josephine, my dear, we must attend dinner again, along with you Godmother, of course."

"Oh, that would be lovely. Thank you Monsieur Monte'."

"Please, call me Jacques."

"Alright, Jacques, but you must excuse me; I must round up my girls. Ladies, ladies!" Marraine called clapping her hands. "Will you all please put your hand bags and suitcases into the dormitory and meet me on the stage? There are some matters I must explain to you all… Come now, go on!"

Slowly the groups of girls descended down the halls toward the woman's dormitory.

"Thank you, Jacques, for the invitation, oh, and thank Celine for me, as well."

"Of course. Come, little brother, we have other matters to attend to."

"In a moment. I have something I must discuss with Josephine."

I felt my stomach drop. What in the world would he want to talk about?

"Do you want me to stay?" Olive whispered.

"Umm…" I glance at Edward and his brows were slightly knitted together. Perhaps it was something serious he needed to tell me.

"Non, Olive, you go ahead. I'll be there in a moment."

"All right." Olive picked up her suit case and strutted along. "Bon au revoir, Edward!"

"_Jusqu' à nous rencontrer encore_, little Miss!" Edward called.

_Until we meet again_, Edward said. He smiled kindly and waved to Olive before she disappeared around the corridor.

"Your Marraine seems very nice."

"She is; she has eyes like a hawk, though," I muttered as I saw her at the top of the staircase; I waved at her. She waved back before she turned and left.

Edward chuckled. "I'm sure she means well…"

"So you mentioned you needed to talk to me?"

"Yes, um…"

Here it goes…

"Josephine, what are your feelings toward me?" Edward asked, filling the gap that separated us.

I took an involuntary step back. Personal space obviously didn't accord with him.

"My feelings for you?"

I was stalling. What were my feelings toward Edward Monte'? He's obviously very fond of me.

"Oui, I'm sure you already know how I feel about you."

I do know how you feel about me, I wanted to say, but couldn't for the life of me.

I looked down and inhaled. "Edward, you are a very kind-"

Before I could finish the rest of my sentence, Edwards lips claimed mine. An odd flip turned my stomach as his mouth moved against my lips in soft kisses. I felt my knees go weak as his arms pulled me against him in a tight embrace; I've never been kissed before, and at the moment it felt accelerating.

The invitation slipped from my hand, and I felt myself responding to his kiss… I had my hands placed on his chest; I felt how wild his heart was beating against my hand. The same wild beat as my own heart…

Why wasn't I pushing Edward away from me? I couldn't find the strength. Why is a warm feeling claiming my heart? Why does it feel like it's going to pop out of my chest?!

The kiss didn't last long, only a few moments, only a simple touch of flesh. As Edward ended the kiss and pulled away, he placed both hands on the side of my face… I couldn't open my eyes; I was still lost in the feeling of his kiss.

"Now you really know how I feel about you, Josephine …" Edward whispered along with the, 'let me love you…'

I wasn't sure if he was supposed to say those words out loud. It was then he asked if he could be my escort for the Masquerade ball, and I felt myself saying yes…

By the time I recovered and opened my eyes Edward was walking out of the double doors. I gasped and touched my lips, they burned…

"What just happened…?"

A/N: DON DON DONNNNNNN! DON'T KILL ME FOR THE CLIFFY!!! I had to do it, just to make sure you all are still with me on this =) I'm so evil aren't I? But you all love it!

Josephine's first kiss!!! So what do you think will happen? Is Josephine starting to feel something for Edward? Will she end up going to the Mask with him? Also, what did you all think of the story Josephine was reading? Venessa and Dominic. 10 POINTS TO ANY ONE WHO KNOW'S WHAT BOOK I USED THE VAMPIRE LESTAT, AND WHAT BOOK HE CAME FROM!!!


	34. Chapter Thirty Three

A/N: So here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it; it took a while for me to write it because it's a long chapter. Also my poor Beta-buddy was swamped with school and work, but she was able to finish the chappy and here it is! Every one together say: THANK YOU ERIKS LEADING LADY!!!! Nicole, your awesome, thanks for everything=) Alright, back to business! Erik goes a little mad in this chappy, but you'll see why as you read on. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Josephine sings in this chapter, it belongs to the writers from the Movie Les Innocents.

Chapter Thirty Three

He kissed her. Edward Monte' is kissing Josephine! I felt my heart fall from its place in my chest and down to the pit of my stomach. My entire body became numb, all besides the throbbing in my chest. I was stunned, paralyzed, when I saw Josephine respond to Edward. Why isn't she pushing him away?!

"How could you." I stumbled away from the balcony railing.

An old pain claimed my heart; a pain I thought was long forgotten. I leaned against the marble column as I felt angry tears burning my eyes. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't pull my eyes away from them. Edward had my

Josephine in his arms; I saw Raoul and Christine all over again in my mind.

This can't be happening, this can't be happening.

As the kiss ended, Edward whispered something to Josephine, to which she nodded faintly, and then he practically danced out of my theater. Moments later, Josephine's eyes snapped open with a gasp.

"What just happened..?"

I clenched my teeth: you had your lips all over him! I wiped at my face - when did I start crying?

Josephine then covered her face and sat on the floor.

"What have I done?" she mumbled, picking up the envelope that was on the floor.

"A very stupid thing - that is what you have done." I whispered to myself.

There is no room for you in her heart! Chuckled the voice in my head.

_History repeats itself!_

I shook my head and covered my ears, but still the laughing and taunting could be heard. By the time I looked back down at Josephine, she was gone. I turned my back on the grand foyer; I must be alone before I do a very foolish thing. I felt my hands shaking, the anger and hurt boiling inside me like a kettle. As I ran towards my home, I kept seeing flashes of Raoul andChristine when they were on the roof, thinking that my eyes wouldn't find them there. Their voices, their words echoed loudly in my head.

_"No more of this talk of darkness and shadows, Christine, I'm here with you. To guard you and to guide you, you're safe."_

I burst through the door to my room and feel to my knees. "Stop it, stop it!

There is no need for this!" I yelled, as I pulled at my hair.

_Oh, but there is, you must remember. Whispered the voices._

"No, I don't need to remember. I am just barely forgetting the pain of it all!"

"Raoul, all I want is freedom, a world with no more night. With you always beside me I know I'll be happy once again."

I whimpered from the memory. "You must stop this, you must!" I cried out, hitting the side of my head in vain.

By now I was crying. I felt ridiculous, but the pain in my heart didn't stop me. I couldn't remember the last time I cried this hard.

I was standing now on weak legs, yelling at the ceiling of my bed chamber.

"Why Josephine? Why did you have to do such a foolish act! Did you do it to punish me, is that it?!" I felt my mask slip from its place on my face, the tears weakening its hold, and it shattered at my feet.

I sat on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands, sobbing; Ayesha padded her way into my room and sat at my feet. I was practically toppled over sobbing, as Ayesha's cries of her own fell upon deaf ears; she tried her best to comfort me. She purred loudly and bud her head against my arm.

I ignored her.

The betrayal I felt was devouring my entire being. I was angry, bitter, and I was hurt. The one person in this world I thought was safe from all pain was Josephine, but now I wanted to desperately hurt her. Far worse, I wanted to see her blood on my hands. I was frightened when the many ways I could damage her with my own two hands displayed in my head. My stomach turned and I felt sick with just the thought.

"No, I could never do anything that foolish towards her. I could never ki-" I swallowed the bile in my throat.

_Who said anything about killing..?_

I fell silent; the voice in my head became dark with acid.

_All you have to do is put her in the Torture Chamber; you're not necessarily hurting her._

"The Torture Chamber. I built it so very long ago, hell, I even had that fop Raoul fall into it. I almost had him them if it wasn't for Anne saving him."

I shook my head, "No."

_Yes, _the voices hissed_. Lure her down to it and PUSH HER IN!_

"NO!" I grabbed hold of my head. "I am not murdering her! How can I murder the woman I love?! I will not do such a thing!"

I started as I was panting from yelling.

"What did I just say?" I stood up and looked at Ayesha. "Did I-" I placed my hand on top of my head. "No, I didn't say that I lov-" I Swallowed hard.

"I didn't, I didn't."

_Oh, but you did._ Whispered a much softer voice, the voice a reason.

"No. I didn't." I shook my head.

_When are you going to stop lying to yourself, you love Josephine. You were bound to love her when you first heard her sing._

"That's impossible! I can't love her, I can't!" I rubbed the back of my neck.

If you do not love her, then why were you weeping like a child when you saw her respond to Edward's kiss.?

"I..."

I was speechless, I thought of all the many times we were together as I taught Josephine. I remembered all the times I watched her in my library as she read or played with Ayesha, and I yearned to kiss her lips, to hold her hand, to hold her.

I swallowed hard and sat back down on my bed.

"I was devastated when I realized that I had to cancel my teachings to Josephine. I knew I wouldn't be able to see her as often as I would like, and that killed me."

I shook my head stubbornly. "I cannot love Josephine. She is not ready for love; she's not ready to have _my_ love."

Love, I thought suddenly, not obsession. I thought over the two different meanings of the words. I analyzed the way I felt when with Josephine. The results were, I felt alive.

"I love her." The words felt odd on my tongue.

_Say it again._

"I love her."

_Again!_

"I am truly, undoubtedly in love with Josephine. But how can this be?"

I went over the times I watched Josephine in my head to distinguish when I started to feel the way I did for her. My mind came up blank, which was until I remembered the day I heard her sing. Her voice shocked my heart back to life; I remember it like it was yesterday.

Perhaps the voice was right. "I was bound to love her."

Before long, the images of the fop kissing Josephine blocked what I was feeling and replaced it with rage. I was pacing my room like a caged animal.

I wanted revenge. I thought of sending Edward Monte' a letter, warning him to stay away, but thought against it. I remembered what good it did the last time I tried that.

I sighed to myself. "Where is my cloak?"

I retrieved my cloak from the floor and replaced my mask; I needed to think.

"Ayesha, I'll be back later."

I looked over my shoulder at Ayesha before I closed the door; she yawned and stretched her body over my pillow.

I shook my head, "You lazy thing."

The opera house was quiet; everyone was asleep at this time.

"I suppose I should enjoy the silence, with those ballet rats home from holiday there will be no silence in my theater." I growled deep in my throat irritated.

"Those damn girls, always giggling and prancing around." I shook my head.

I walked the balconies of the grand foyer, and the length of the flies above the stage, but I still felt no relief from my grief. If anything, I was still very angry. I felt my heart become bitter every time I saw the picture in my head of them. I went over the ways I could get to Monte' without _actually_ killing him, which was very hard because no matter what scenario I thought of, I would still see his blood on my hands.

I rubbed my temples as I leaned forward from my seat in the empty audience. My head was pounding and my eyes burned. I stood up and decided to leave; as I walked down the aisles I heard a noise. It was coming from somewhere behind the red curtain. I hurried to the ledge of the stage and pushing myself up; it would have taken too long to use the stairs.

Once I found the opening to the damn red curtain, I was able to see a glimpse of a figure closing the door to the prima donnas room.

"Josephine is awake." I raised an eyebrow and pulled out my pocket watch; it was past midnight. "What are you up to, _harlot_?"

I went to the door and checked the knob to see if she locked the door - she didn't. I turned it softly and looked inside. Josephine was sitting at the vanity table, one candle lit before her.

I stepped inside and closed the door behind me; I kept close to the shadows as I made my way closer to her. I pressed myself against the wall that was right behind her; from here, I could see her face in the vanity mirror. It was translucent and pinched with worry. I was curious as to why she was losing sleep, but when Josephine touched her lips; I realized she was thinking about Edward. I ground my teeth together to keep from speaking.

Josephine closed her eyes; she then started to softly hum a melody that I did not recognize. Shortly after she began to sing.

"We lay my love and I beneath the weeping willow, but now alone I lie and weep beside the tree. Singing, 'Oh, willow waly' by the tree that weeps with me, singing 'oh, willow waly' till my love returns to me. We lay my love and I beneath the weeping willow, but now alone I lie… Oh, willow I die. Oh, willow I die."

Interesting. A song about a lost love.

"Are you missing your lover?" I asked bitterly.

I saw Josephine jump from her seat at the vanity when I spoke; she turned around searching the shadows.

"What do you mean, missing my lover? I have none." Josephine giggled softly.

I snorted and came out of the shadows. I saw Josephine's soft smile fade as she looked over my brooding frame.

"Shouldn't you be in bed like all the other little girls?" I asked coldly squaring my shoulders.

Josephine was taken aback, but shrugged her shoulders. "I can't sleep."

"Let me guess, you want me to sing a lullaby to you, so you can sleep?"

She raised an arched eyebrow. "No, I didn't think you would be-"

I cut her off, "-Or perhaps a story?" I snapped.

"Erik, why are you-"

"-Once upon at time, there was a young woman whose voice was like an angel when she spoke. She had long dark brown hair that glistened in the sun, and eyes that glowed amber and honey. The young woman was beautiful beyond belief. She had a teacher that came to teach her every day. He was a teacher of life - very wise and very intelligent. Her teacher - well, her teacher was foolish enough to fall in love with her." I paced as I told my story. Josephine all the while stared up at me, wide-eyed.

"One fine afternoon her teacher went searching for her in the woods where he knew she loved to play. He wanted to tell her how very much he was in love with her. But what does he find when he finally finds her? Do you know what he found, Josephine?" I leaned over her and glared down.

Josephine shook her head, 'no.'

"He found the young woman he loved in the arms of the prince; you can imagine the pain and sorrow he felt as the prince leaned down and kissed her. The young woman kissed the prince in return. She wrapped her arms around his neck and didn't let go. Do you want to know what happens next, Josephine?"

By now my voice was deathly low and my hands were clenched into fists.

Josephine stood silent; obviously, she didn't see the connection in my story.

"The teacher was heartbroken; he was filled with sorrow, and he became bitter - his heart became stone. He would have given the young women whatever she dreamed of; all she would have to do was ask. But since she was in the arms of another and he was filled with bitterness, the teacher pulled out his bow along with two arrows. He then lined them up and pointed the arrows at the two lovers. The teacher pulled back the Nock Point of the string as far back as he could and then. Watched as the two arrows hit its targets. The end."

I stood back and watched the emotions play across Josephine's face; she shook her head and asked why I would tell her such a story. I laughed without humor, a dark chuckle. I approached Josephine slowly and sneered down at her.

"Tell me Josephine, are you really sleepless or are you waiting for Edward to come in here and finish what he started earlier in the grand foyer?" My voice was harsh, I practically spat out the words.

Josephine's mouth dropped open, and she stood up slowly. "You-You were there watching when Edward… When he..."

I crossed my arms under my cloak. I heard myself growl and felt my lips pull into a sneer. Josephine sat back down at the vanity and twisted the pocket of her robe.

"I didn't think anyone saw." she whispered, touching her lips.

I felt myself shaking with withheld rage; I balled up my fists and stuffed them inside the pockets of my trousers. I must stay calm.

"Well, I saw. Tell me, did you enjoy it?" I ground my teeth, unsure if I really wanted to know the truth.

Josephine looked down confused and touched her lips again. "It was nice. I've never been kis-"

"-Stop touching your lips!" I practically lunged at Josephine pulling her hand away from her face. I grabbed hold of her forearm and pulled her to her feet.

"Are you his whore now, Josephine?" I snapped pulled her closer to me.

"His what?!" Josephine gasped trying to pull her arm free. "Why are you saying such things?!"

"I'm only stating the obvious, Josephine. He is of a higher class and you - well you are nothing but a ballerina!"

Josephine stopped fighting me once I said this. "What are you implying,

Erik? That I'm Edward's...." Josephine's words faded. She looked up at me with her eyes narrow and filled with suspicion.

"Do you honestly think he will marry you, a ballerina? He probably is betrothed to some golden child that his parents arranged at birth." I started laughing then; it was all very amusing once I said it out loud. "No man from Edwards's class wants anything more than time with you in his bed,

Josephine! And you just gave him an open invitation by you kissing him in return."

Josephine finally pulled her arm free from my grasp; she stumbled away and held on to the vanity table to steady herself. Her lips trembled as she tried to speak.

"Do you think that I would let him bed me if that was the case, Erik?"

Josephine asked weakly. "You of all people should know me better than to ever do something like that. Edward's kiss - it wasn't expected, I-"

"You didn't push him back either, Josephine," I hissed. I approached

Josephine again and towered over her, her back was practically bent backwards over the vanity table. I ignored the tears that fell and the pain in her eyes; I finished what I had to say. My anger and fury had to be released somehow.

"You women are all the same; I see it whenever a patron walks in. You all sniff the air like the dogs on the street and wag your tale because you see money! I thought you were different, Josephine, but now that I've seen it; you're just like any other _whore_! If I knew you liked men with money, I could have offered you-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Josephine's hand came hard against my expose cheek in a slap. I stumbled to the side from the force she used. I heard something rattle against the floor as I got my balance. When I touched my face, it was hot. I stood with my back against Josephine. When the recognition hit and I realized what she did, I was ferocious; nobody hits me.

That was when I saw something white catch my eye on the floor. I looked down and I saw that it was my mask.

I felt the rage claim me and I began to shake with it. I bent down and slowly replaced my mask. I heard Josephine's whimpers and cries, but I ignored them.

"Erik, I'm so sorry," Josephine sobbed. "I didn't mean - why did you say-"

I was on her before she could say another word; I grabbed hold of her shoulders and had her back against the full length mirror. I grasp my hand around her exposed throat.

I felt myself change as I was doing this, as though it wasn't me at all, but someone else all together. Someone deadly.

I squeezed Josephine's throat. "That was a very, very stupid thing to do, Josephine. Do you know what I do to people that try and hurt me?" I growled in her face squeezing the wind pipe in her throat.

Josephine had changed herself, a moment ago she was weeping silently and now she glared up at me with resentment.

"No, what would that be, _Phantom_?" she wheezed, unable to speak clearly. "Are you going to kill me, use your Punjab Lasso and hang me?" Tears had surface and they slowly slid down her checks.

I let go of her throat and stepped back. My anger was slowly dying, so I turned my back on Josephine. "Get out of my sight; you're not worth my anger." I spat as i went to the window and pushed it open; I needed the cold air for a distraction.

When I heard Josephine leaving I didn't stop her, on the contrary, I was glad. I leaned my head against the cold glass and wished I had never stepped foot into this room.

"That song I sang," Josephine whispered. "It is about a woman losing the only man she ever loved. She then dies from the loss and heartache of being alone. I was not singing it because of Edward; I was singing it because I missed you."

I swallowed hard, and closed my eyes. When I turned around, the door to the prima donnas room was closed, and Josephine was gone.

"What have I done?"

A part of me felt dead as the days passed. Nothing interested me anymore; I was absolutely miserable. I can't even explain how terribly bad I felt the night I told Josephine those horrible things. I felt so ashamed that night that I didn't even bother going to my home after Josephine left. I sat on the devon the entire night and thought what a complete ass I was, and once the sun shown through the window, I knew it was time for me to leave.

I can see a change in Josephine, too; I see the sadness in her eyes. What I said truly hurt her, and it has affected her way of life. I don't see the passion in her dance, let alone her song. When Josephine sings, I can tell she is only doing it because I told her to. I don't see the enthusiasm in her as I once saw. She's merely getting her lessons over with and done, with no feeling and no life in her voice.

The other day Anne asked Josephine to demonstrate certain step as the group practiced; Josephine complied and completed the move. I noticed that it wasn't Josephine's best choreography. Anne made a face once Josephine was back in line; Anne can see the change in Josephine as well.

Now, I am pacing the third floor like an animal. That fop of a boy took Josephine and Olivia out to shop for a mask for the ball. Every time I saw the double doors being opened by the door men, my heart stopped along with my breath. Once I saw that it was not them, I would growl irritably and grind my teeth together. I was not happy.

"Oh, I cannot wait until it is time for the Masquerade!" I head Olivia's voice squeal in delight as she walked through the doors.

I looked over my shoulder and saw her holding a small parasol to her chest.

Olivia twirled around in a circle and giggled to herself. Josephine trailed behind her along with Edward. My fingers went numb as I held the railing; I was grasping it too tight.

"Edward, thank you again for taking Josephine and me to buy masks!"

"You're very welcome, Olivia, we all should have lunch next time the three of us go out, what do you say?"

"Oh, that would be wonderful!"

I raised an eyebrow when I saw that Josephine wasn't in the least bit interested in Olivia's and Edward's conversation. Josephine held her parasol to her chest and scuffed her boot against the marble floor.

"Josephine, Josephine?!"

"Hmm?" Josephine looked up from the floor.

"Edward invited us to lunch the next time we go out for the day, doesn't that sound fun?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, it does." Josephine muttered.

Edward noticed the sour demeanor that Josephine was displaying and bit his bottom lip. "Olivia, would you mind if I spoke to Josephine alone for a moment?"

"What?" Josephine started.

"Oh, of course." Olivia smiled.

Josephine then reached out and grabbed Olivia's arm, a desperate attempt it seemed. Olivia yelped in surprise and dropped her parasol.

"Oh, Edward, that's not necessary. Olive and I are like sisters, whatever you need to tell me you can say it in front of her." Josephine forced a smile; also, she was holding Olivia's arm for dear life.

"Josephine, you're hurting me!" Olivia hissed.

"That may be so, but Josephine, dear, I would feel much better if we had our privacy; if only for a moment."

"Yes, Josephine, and I want to show Marie and the other girls my new mask!"

Olivia jutted out her bottom lip in a pout.

Josephine composed herself and let Olivia's arm go. "Alright, Olive, I'll see you in a moment."

"Thank you, ow." Olivia rubbed at her sore arm.

Once Olivia was out of hearing range, Edward stepped closer to Josephine.

Josephine still had her eyes on Olivia. Once she turned around and saw

Edward so close, she started and took a step back.

"Josephine, you've been acting very strange today."

"Have I?" She took a step back.

"Yes, are you ill?" Edward reached out and touched Josephine's cheek.

Josephine flinched from Edward's touch and step back again.

"N-no, I feel fine."

Edward was taken aback by the gesture, his face pinched with worry.

"Josephine, what is the matter? Please tell me."

Josephine became silent, while she twisted the knot that was tied around the parasol.

"My dear, you can tell me anything, really," Edward whispered taking Josephine's hand.

She looked at it and slipped her hand out from his, again Edward made a face.

"Is it something I did, Josephine? Have I hurt you in any way?"

Josephine whispered no.

"Then will you not tell me what's bothering you?"

Josephine sighed. "It's you, Edward."

The oaf's shoulders slumped. Josephine began to explain herself.

"Edward, I know how much you care for me, and I also know that you would very much like to court me. But… I'm not ready to be in a courtship."

Josephine shook her head. "There are plenty fine women of your class who adore your company, Edward, why not turn your attention toward them?"

"Josephine, are you worried that my family wouldn't approve of you?" Edward took Josephine's hands. "That is not the case, my sweet. Many families would disown their son for loving a performer such as yourself, but not my family. I talk of you so much, they cannot wait to meet you!"

Josephine took another step back, taking her hands away from Edward.

"Edward, you don't understand. I'm not ready…"

Josephine was close to tears as she spoke, I wondered if she was doing this because of what I said.

"Please, don't cry, sweet Josephine. If time is what you want, then you'll get it," Edward smiled as he swept Josephine's bangs away from her eyes. He lifted her chin up so that her eyes met his.

"I'm a very patient man, Josephine. I can wait until you're ready, we can just be friends if that's what you want. I'll be the very best friend you've ever had!" Edward laughed.

Josephine tried to laugh, honestly she tried. But somehow I don't think she felt any better.

"Was there anything else?" Edward smiled.

Josephine murmured. "No, that was it."

"Alright then, I must be on my way." Edward leaned down to kiss Josephine on the lips, he held her chin in place as he moved closer.

Josephine's eyes were wide as saucers. She quickly moved her chin to the side so Edward kissed her cheek.

"Friends, remember?" Josephine reminded, trying to smile.

"Oh, yes. Friends."

Edward stepped back so there was a gap between them. He then took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckle. He then bowed dramatically to make

Josephine laugh and then he was on his way.

As Edward left, I saw Josephine wipe the back of her hand on the skirt of her dress. I couldn't help but smile as I saw that.

"Aye, it looks as thou' some one's fond of yo,' lass." Echoed a voice.

Josephine turned around and gasped, "GARRIT!"

I looked toward the side of the grand stair case, and there I saw Garrit, the sweeping boy leaning against the railing, giving Josephine that half smile he always gave her. Josephine practically ran towards him.

"Bloody hell, why are you back?!" I hissed as Garrit took Josephine into his arms and swung her in a circle.

"How's me favorite lass?" Garrit set Josephine down before him. "Yo' look a lil pale, yo' sick?" He placed a hand on top of Josephine's forehead, checking her temperature.

"No, I'm fine, where have you been? I've been asking for you. I thought you would arrive the same day the others came." Josephine pouted, her full bottom lip jutted out just a little.

Garrit laughed and put his arm around Josephine, walking her towards the auditorium. I followed, naturally hating every moment he touched her.

"Did yo' miss me?" Garrit smiled.

"Just a little."

Garrit laughed. "Well, I was supposed to be 'ere sooner, bu' me brother was 'ere from Glasgow, and the day he and his family were supposed to leave, the wheel to the carriage broke! It jus' snapped off!"

"Oh, that's terrible."

"Aye, the worst par' of it is, when the wheel came off, me brother fell off the drivers seat!" Garrit burst out laughing, he even slapped at his knee.

"He got up cursing like a sailor! Hilarious, it was!"

Josephine couldn't help but laugh with the Scottish idiot.

"That is not funny Garrit, he could have gotten hurt!" Josephine covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Well, I didn' laugh at firs'. I asked if he was alrigh' _then_ I started

laughin' at 'im!"

"You're horrible."

"Aye, bu' tha's wha' makes yo' love me!" Garrit gave Josephine a sly smile.

Josephine rolled her eyes and swatted his arm off her shoulders.

"Le's be serious for a secon', wha' was tha' fop talkin' in all hush-hush tone with yo'?"

Josephine made a face. "Can you keep a secret, Garrit?"

"Aye."

"Edward wants to court me. He kissed me the other day, too."

Garrit had stopped once he heard the word court. Josephine saw that he wasn't by her side, and she looked over her shoulder; Garrits arms were crossed over his chest and his brows were pulled down into a frown.

"An' wha' did yo' do when he kissed yo'?"

"Nothing, I-I let him kiss me. It was unexpected-" Josephine explain quickly,"-and it was nice, I've never been kissed before."

"Ah, I see, the reason _why_ yo' allowed him to kiss yo' is because yo've never been kissed. Never experienced a kiss."

"Yes!" Josephine exclaimed and a great sigh of relief.

"I understand, first kisses can be a shock if yo'r not expectin' them. I would know, som' time's when a kiss isn't expected it ends badly." Garrit rubbed his cheek.

Josephine understood and began to laugh at his mishaps. Garrit led Josephine to the seats before the stage and sat beside her. I looked down from box fifteen and listened intently.

Why does she talk more openly to him than me?! I felt Jealousies head fall back and roar within me. My hand clenched into fist at my side. I don't understand it. I'm just as easy to talk to as that Garrit person!

I heard the Voices burst out laughing inside my head.

_Sure you are_, they laughed. I growled irritably and learned forwards in my seat to listen closer.

"So yo' don't hav' the same feelin's for him as he does for yo'?"

"That's right. I mean, Edward is very kind, and he makes me laugh, but I can't see myself married to him."

"Who do yo' see yo'rself marrin'?"

Josephine didn't answer right away; she bit her lip and glanced over to box five.

Now, why would she be looking over there? I wondered.

"No one in particular." Josephine whispered.

A/N: Uh-oh! Is Josephine falling for Erik?!!! Please feel free to leave a review and tell me your thoughts, likes, and dislikes. Also if you have any suggestions about my story, anything you would like to see happen let me know as well=)

If any one is interested in hearing the real version of the song 'Willow Waly,' you can watch the video here-- .com/watch?v=bsivB0a_ZKk


	35. Chapter Thirty Four

A/N: So here is the next chappy I hope you all enjoy it, please R&R and tell me your thought. I'm working on chapter 35 right now so hopefully I can have it done by the end of the week, I know you all are dying to know what happens. Also! if I get some REALLY good reviews I'll try and finish it faster! Ok! on with the show!

Chapter Thirty Four

I had told Garrit everything that day. I felt better as I explained myself to someone. I didn't feel judged like Erik made me feel… I hate Erik. I hate him for making me feel horrible. I hate him for saying those horrible things to me; I couldn't see Edward trying to seduce me the way Erik had said… I think it would be an awkward attempt if he did… I watched Edward the day he took Olive and me shopping for a mask; his easy smile and his gentleness made it very hard to hate him, as well, for getting me into this mess. He really is a sweet man; he's just not the man for me…

Lately I haven't been feeling like myself…

I've been moody, agitated, and emotional… Usually I only get that when during my _cycle_, but I can't seem to shake off what I've been feeling. I try to think of happy things, but that doesn't always last. During the late afternoon, Garrit is usually done with his duties; Olive and I visit with him. He takes us to the stables so we can pet and feed the horses. Being around the horses usually helps me; they remind me of Ortex, my faithful steed.

How I miss Ortex…

Having Garrit around has proven to be a great distraction from my 'depression' - or at least that is what he calls it. Garrit helps me forget how I feel on the inside and usually makes me laugh. Garrit says, 'the key to feeling better is laughter.' So far, he has proven himself right; there isn't a moment that goes by when we are not laughing about something. He always teases me about the books I've chosen to read. I should have never shown him my collection of books!

"Wha's with yo' and readin' these gothic tales?" Garrit asked. "Vampires,werewolf's, wha' kin' of lass reads abou' these things?"

Before I could defend myself, Garrit said, "A woman with a freakish min', tha's who!" Garrit barked a laugh, and I chased him out of the library - where I had my books – and threatened his life as I ran after him.

That day I realized that I couldn't find my book, the Tale of a Dark Love, I was almost finished with it. I searched high and low, but I haven't found it! I wonder if Veronique took it… No, she's far too lazy to hide something of mine. Marraine told me to stop looking for it, that I'll remember where I left it once I stop looking. So I did. I still haven't found it.

And now I am sitting at the edge of the stage swinging my legs over the ledge. I am bored out of my MIND!

"The'e yo' are, I've been lookin' all over for yo'."

I looked over my shoulder, and Garrit came from the left wing, trailing a broom behind him.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, I've jus' now saw yo'." Garrit gave me his half smile.

I swatted at his leg once he was close enough.

"Ow, yo' know tha' hurts me feelin's when yo' do tha'!" Garrit tried to frown, but he made a very bad attempt.

I giggled to myself. "I didn't hit you that hard, you big baby!"

Garrit _harrumphed_ as he sat beside me. "Wha' are yo' doin' 'ere all by yo'r self?"

"Absolutely nothing." I smiled up at him.

Garrit chuckled to himself. "Where's yo'r little blonde friend?"

"Olive? She went shopping for a costume for the mask ball."

"I see. Why didn' yo' go?"

"Eh, I don't feel like shopping today…"

"But don' yo' need a costume?"

"I can make my own… well sort of." I smiled. "All I really need to do is borrow some things from the costume room."

"Ah, wha' are yo' goin' as?"

I opened my mouth to tell Garrit, but I shut it. The walls have ears so I whispered it to Garrit.

"A gypsy."

I knew that if said, 'Amnita, from Don Juan triumphant,' he wouldn't have known who she was. So I settled for a gypsy.

"Why are yo' whisperin'?" Garrit asked in a hushed tone, trying not to smile himself.

I giggled and shrugged my shoulders.

"I can see it now, yo' would make a beautiful gy-"

I placed my hand over his mouth and widened my eyes, putting an index finger to my lips. Garrit narrowed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyhow, I think yo'll look beautiful." Garrit smiled.

I blushed. "Thank you."

"Josephine?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Madeline approaching from the wings, holding a small silver tray.

"Hello, Madeline!" I stood up and pulled Garrit along with me. "How are you?"

"Just fine. Chef made these, and I thought you would like one!" Madeline offered a large cookie from the silver tray. "There were two but I ate one," she confessed giggling.

I took the large cookie and broke it in half, a piece for me and a piece for

Garrit. I offered the one half to Garrit as I started talking with Madeline; all the while the cookie remained in my hand. I looked at the corner of my eye and Garrit was trying not to hyper ventilate! His chest heaved up and down and he started to sweat! I narrowed my eyes in wonder…

"Madeline a word, please?" asked the head cleaning maid.

"Excuse me." Madeline smiled and shuffled way.

I looked at Garrit fully, and he was looking over my head at Madeline.

"Garrit, are you alright? What is wrong with you?"

My words fell up on deaf ears. Garrit's eyes became glazed over and an odd grin formed on his lips...

I shook my head giving up and ate the half of his cookie.

"Sorry about that. Did you like the cookie? I helped make them."

"Mmmhmm!" I nodded still chewing.

"Josephine, aren' yo' goin' to introduce me?" Garrit asked, nudging my shoulder.

"No," I smiled crossing my arms; I leaned towards his ear and whispered,

"Weren't you the one who teased me about my books?" I glared evilly, but playfully, at him.

Garrit looked down at me and glared in return. I raised an eyebrow; the look didn't suit him well. His handsome face reminded me of Erik when he is angry. I swallowed hard and introduced him.

"Madeline, this is a very good friend of mine, Garrit. Garrit, this isMadeline."

Garrit reached for Madeline's hand and pressed a kiss on her knuckle; bothMadeline and I were taken aback my Garrit's gesture. My mouth dropped open and Madeline blushed red.

"Mam'zel."

"H-how do you do, Monsieur?" Madeline curtsied.

"Fine, now…" Garrit purred straitening to his full height.I closed my mouth and tried not to smile. Somehow, I felt I was in the way. I backed up slowly, but stopped when I realized I was at the edge of the stage. I looked down at the orchestra pit and groaned; that could have been a nasty fall!

"Madeline, I need your help!" Again, called the head cleaning maid from somewhere in the wings.

"I best be on my way, good day to you both." Madeline curtsied again before leaving.

Once she was gone, Garrit whistled and rubbed the back of his neck. I stood next to him with my arms crossed and an eyebrow lifted. Once he noticed my silence, he looked over at me.

"Wha'?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the expression he gave me.

"Someone is in love!" I taunted.

Garrit rolled his eyes. "I am no', she jus' seems'… nice, tha's all."

I shook my head. "Riiiiight."

Garrit looked at my empty hands. "Wher's the half of the cookie?"

I pursed my lips. "I ate it."

Garrit threw his hand up in the air and then bent down to pick up his broom.

I giggled at him.

"Come on, let's go get you one." I took his hand into mine and pulled him along.

"They won' give me one. I can't eat for free 'ere," Garrit argued.

"I do, I won't tell them that it's for you - plus I want another one; they were delicious!"

"I bet," he grumbled.

"Alright, I hope this works." I murmured to myself as I pulled a white fitted peasant blouse with short, laced sleeves onto a dummy in the costume room. The collared neck line cut into a 'v' and the lace sleeves hung off the shoulders. I knew the blouse would work.

"Now for the corset…"

I remembered Erik said that the Opera performed _Carmen_, so I went through all the old trunks and armoires in the room. I found a black corset with red stitching of roses and ivy; all I needed was a flowing skirt…

I snapped my fingers. "I've got just the one!" I clapped my hands in excitement. I then ran to the women's dormitory to retrieve the skirt I needed and was back in the costume room in no time. When I came back I was out of breath, and my hair was disheveled.

"Alright, here it goes…" I panted.

I placed the corset over the white peasant blouse and tied the back. Then I pulled up my black velvet - 'A' line - flowing skirt over the dummies waist and stood back.

"Perfect!" I breathed, hopping up and down, clapping my hands. I cocked my head to the side and squinted my eyes; something was missing.

"Hmm… Ah ha! I've got it; I need a wrap around my waist… but what color? Let's see; white, red, black… Gold!" I smiled.

I looked through the shawls and found only a few - most of them were torn or dirty. No amount of soap would remove the stains from the dirty ones.

"Oh, well, I guess I don't _really_ need one." I smiled to myself for achieving my goal. "Now, all you have to do is stay put until tomorrow night!" I giggled as I spoke to the dummy. I pulled it towards a corner and tossed a white sheet over it.

"Miss Pots said she will wash and iron you for me in the morning; just so I could be ready for the Masked ball." I giggled to myself; I was talking to a dummy! I put away the pieces of clothing that I rejected and dusted off my skirt; most of the armoires were very dusty inside.

With a sneeze, I went for the door. As I turned the knob, something in the room fell, making a clattering sound. I started and placed a hand over my pounding heart. I searched the shadows, but I didn't see anything…

Who could be in the room? I left the door closed when I went to fetch my skirt, and no one knew I was in here… My eyes lowered into slits once I thought it could me Erik. _Harrumphing_ to myself, I raised my chin and flipped my disheveled hair behind my shoulder and left - slamming the door behind me. If he wanted to speak to me or apologize, he would have done so already, a voice hissed in my head. I grinded my teeth together and clenched my fist. Just thinking of Erik irked me! I was glad he wasn't going to be there at the masked ball; in fact, I was pleased. I could dance with Edward and any other man who asked without feeling ashamed!

I raised my chin high. "I'm a bright young woman. I shouldn't be ashamed if men find me attractive." I hissed, stomping my feet as I walked up the spiral stair case. Workers glanced at me with raised eye brows as I passed them.

"Many of the girl's envy me because Edward comes to the opera house to chat. Why, even Véronique is jealous of me."

I pushed the door open to the woman's dormitory and let myself fall into the vanity seat. I pulled out a brush and untangled my hair.

"'_You women are all the same,'_ he says, _'You all sniff the air like the dog's on the street and wag your tale because you see money!_' Ha! Well, I have money!" I glared at myself in the mirror. "I just need to inherit it once I'm older; I don't need to go chasing after it," I hissed, pulling at my hair with the brush.

"That ill-mannered, pig-headed, buffoon! Gerr!"

I stood up and threw my brush at my trunk. I should have heard when Olive and Marie walked through the door, but I didn't. I stood there glaring at my brush on the floor.

"Um, Josephine?" Marie's soft voice called.

"What?" I snapped, glaring at her.

"Oh, um, nothing," she squeaked. She then pushed Olive in front of her and motioned Olive to talk to me.

I growled irritably as I picked up my brush. Once I stood up, only Olive was in the room; she stared at me through long lashes.

"What are you staring at?" I snapped.

Olive bit her lip and shook her head.

"Well stop looking at me like that, it's annoying."

Again, I let myself fall into the vanity seat and brushed out my hair. My hair was starting to frizz from my harsh strokes; my wavy curls were in frenzy.

"Sophie?" Olive whispered my nick-name. I looked at her in the mirror and raised an eyebrow. Olive never called me by my nick-name; only the younger ballerinas do.

"Yes, Olivia?"

Since she's calling me by my nick-name, then I'm going to call her by her full name. It is only fair.

Fair, my mind whispered, nothing is fair in this world…

I found myself agreeing with the little voice; things only get harder as one ages…

"What has been bothering you?"

I ignored Olive and began to braid my hair; she wouldn't understand.

Olive pressed on. "You know you can always talk to me."

I looked from Olive to my braid in the mirror, and I cursed under my breath - something I rarely do – when I realized my braid was coming out uneven. I had to start my braid over again. I growled irritably to myself as I unwove it. Olive saw my annoyance and took my hair from my hands and began to braid it herself. I let her; I sat there silently fuming over what Erik had said to me…

'_I thought you were different Josephine, but now that I've seen it; you're just like any other whore!'_

I felt myself twitch. I felt my eyes burn as Olive braided my hair behind me. What hurts the most is that I thought Erik cared for me; I thought I was special to him. Apparently not, because if he did he wouldn't have spoken to me so harshly…

"Josephine," Olive gasped. "Why are you crying?"

I blinked at myself in the mirror, when did I start to cry? I then shook my head and covered my face. I leaned over the vanity table – the back of my hands touched cool surface.

Olive whispered, "Oh, dear," and took me into her arms. Olive was short so she didn't have to lean down far. "Come over here, Josephine."

She led me from the vanity to my bed. Once there she wrapped her arms around me once again.

"Will you please tell me what's wrong? It has to be something serious, because you're not usually the one crying… I'm usually the one," Olive jested, but failed when I didn't smile.

She pulled out a handkerchief and gave it to me; I wiped at my face. I looked at Olive, and she waited patiently until I was ready to speak.

"Is it about Edward?" she guessed.

I nodded. "S-sort of…"

Olive gasped. "Is he not taking you to the Mask Ball?"

"N-no, that's n-not why I-I am upset…" I stuttered covering my face; I couldn't even speak right!

How can I explain to Olive about Erik and what he said without actually telling her who he is…?

I swallowed a hiccup and took a deep breath. "B-before the holiday, I made a-a friend…"

"Here at the Opera house?"

"Yes,"

"Do I know her?"

I made a face when Olive thought my friend was a girl. I shook my head, 'no.'

"She isn't a she, it's a he," I mumbled. "W-well, during the holiday my f-friend and I became v-very close-"

"He was there at Giry's estate; she knows of him?"

I gasped, "No! No, Marraine doesn't know about him. I'm afraid s-she wouldn't… um-approve. Any w-ways, Eri – er, my friend heard that Edward is t-taking me to the Mask Ball, and well, he… got very upset!" I let myself fall forwards so my head touched my knees; my body wracked sobbing. I tried to breathe, so I wouldn't stutter and hiccup as I spoke.

"What else happened?" Olive pressed.

I sat there thinking. I wasn't really telling Olive the whole truth…

"He got so upset that, well, he said some very hurtful things to me…" I felt my chin tremble from the tears I was trying to hold back.

"What did he tell you?"

I shook my head, "I don't even want to say… I never thought he would disrespect me in that way. I thought… I thought he cared for me too much to even think the things he said."

Olive rubbed my back soothingly. "How much do you care for him, Josephine?"

I raised an eyebrow; what is she getting at?

"Why? W-what do you mean?"

"Because it sounds to me that, your "friend" is jealous of Edward taking you to the Mask ball. A man only gets jealous when the woman he loves is getting attention from other men."

"Well, if that is the case then – wait, loves?! Who said anything about love, Olive?" I stood up from the bed and stared down at Olive wide eyed.

"You say that the two of you became very close, right?"

"Yes."

"How close?"

I shrugged my shoulders feeling uncomfortable. This was getting too deep; when did Olive grow up so fast?!

"How close, Josephine?"

"I'm not sure; he's very… shy you could say… He trusts me and I trust him.

Well, I thought I did." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Do you love him?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out…

"I don't… think so…"I hesitated. Do I? I shook my head. "I care for him very much," I said firmly, more so to myself than to Olive. I finally sat back down next to Olive when my knees became weak; I then scrubbed a hand over my heated face. When did it become to stifling in here?

"Perhaps he was just speaking out of jealously. Maybe he wanted to take you-"

"No, he didn't," I stated flatly. "I'm the one who asked him, but he denied me…"

"Well, it's obvious that he was jealous. I mean, let's use Garrit for an example - don't give me that look, Josephine, it's just an example!" Olive rolled her eyes when I made a face. "Now, was Garrit jealous when he found out that Edward was taking you to the Mask Ball?"

I shook my head, 'no'.

"Exactly!" Olive exclaimed, her eyes shining like stars. "Because Garrit only see's you as a friend! If your "_friend_" didn't have feelings for you, then why would he make such a big deal out of nothing?" Olive smiled.

I was speechless looking down at Olive. A voice in my head whispered, she had a point. Another voice –the more stubborn part of me - roared, she didn't.

"He couldn't possibly love me… he couldn't, he loves Christi-"I bit my lip before I said her full name. "Someone else, I'm sure…."

"Well, it doesn't seem like it to me."

"Ah! Josephine here you are!" Miss Pots sang as she pushed her way through the many girls in the dormitory. Tonight was the masked ball and everyone was getting ready at the same time; the entire room was in chaos.

"Yes, Miss Pots?"

By the time she was at my side, Miss Pots was out of breath. "I put your costume in the other room." Miss Pots gave me a wink.

I gasped. "My costume is ready?!"

"It is. It's there with little Olivia's, just like you asked."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" I wrapped my arms around Miss Pots before I could stop myself. She giggled to herself and hugged me in return.

"Oh, before I forget; there is a package waiting for you there in the room, as well."

"Package, from whom?"

"I'm not sure, my lady. I just had instructions to give it to you along with your costume. Now, I must be on my way; have fun tonight!"

My brows knitted together in wonder, who on earth would send me a package? I shrugged my shoulders, dismissing it.

"Olive, come with me."

"Where, Josephine? I must get ready; I'm next to use the vanity table."

"Just trust me. Grab what you're going to use for your costume and follow me!" I seethed as I took my toiletry bag and brush. Olive saw my excitement and couldn't help giggling.

"Josephine, I haven't seen you this happy in weeks!"

"I know; I'm guessing it's the Mask Ball. I'm just so excited!"

Olive and I were before the prima donnas room in no time. When I went to open the door, Olive snatched at my hand.

"Josephine, what are you doing?! You know that this room is off limits,"Olive hissed.

"Not to me. Now come on before someone sees us!" I pulled Olive inside before she could argue with me any further. I rushed inside the room and went to my costume that was on the dummy still. Everything was clean and pressed!

"Oh, Josephine, your costume is beautiful!" Olive breathed. "You put it together yourself?"

I nodded. "Let's hurry. I still have to pin up your hair and help you with your costume."

Olive squealed in delight and rushed towards the vanity table where I had all of my hair pins, brushes, and combs. Olive was going as a Garden Fairy, so I twisted up her hair like a crown on top of her head. Once I had every blonde curl secured, I added synthetic ivy leaves and daisies to her hair so it gave her an earthy look. Perfect for a Fairy. I even borrowed the makeup pallet we use for performances and added greens and soft yellows to Olives eye lids; I then lined her eyes with pencil coal so her eyes looked larger and more defined. I finished with light rouge on her cheeks, and a pinkish lip wax for her lips.

"Alright Olive, you're done. Take a look!" I exclaimed.

I had her turn around to face the vanity mirror, and her mouth dropped open with a little pop.

"Josephine…" she breathed. "You – I - my goodness!"

"Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I love it! I don't look like a child anymore; I look like a young woman!" Olive clapped her hands as she admired her face. "Oh, thank you!"

"Your- oomph!"

Before I could say anything, Olive rushed and tackled me into a hug, knocking my breath out.

"Alright, it is your turn!"

"Alright!" I smiled.

Olive then took to working on my hair; I wanted my hair to flow loose down my back. Olive let me use some of her hair cream to help manage my wavy curls. After she brushed out my hair, she wet her hands and ran her fingers threw my hair, dampening it. She then applied a little hair cream from my scalp to the tips of my hair - it helps lock the curls so it wouldn't frizz – at least that's what she said. Once she was done, I touched my locks - it felt silky to the touch and smelled of lilies and lillac!

Once she was done, I completed my hair by adding my mother's rose hair comb to the left side of my head. As my hair was complete, I added lining coal to my eyes, and then applied a golden shade to my eye lids. I also added a little rouge to my cheeks and red lips wax. I kept it very simple; I didn't want to add too much makeup to my face.

"Josephine, I think this is for you."

I looked up from fidgeting with my skirt to see Olive holding out the package Miss Pots spoke of.

"Oh, that's right." I took the package from Olive and gave it a good shake to hear what was inside. The sound of tissue paper whispering inside was all I heard.

"Well, open it!" Olive prompted. "Who is it from?"

"I don't know. There is no card or anything…"

I placed the package onto the vanity table and ripped at the brown paper. Underneath was a white box, and the label on the box made me gasp; it came from one of the most expensive boutiques in Paris.

"Hmm…" I raised an eyebrow.

"Open it, Josephine! Open it!"

"Alright, I am."

When I lifted up the top and removed the tissue paper, there lay in the box a shimmering gold shawl lined with white tassels. My mouth dropped open. I slowly picked it up - my hands shaking - and examined the beautiful shawl.

The detailing was remarkable, and the texture was unbelievable. It was thicker then velvet, but yet softer then silk itself…

"Who on earth…" I whispered.

"Josephine, it's beautiful!" Olive exclaimed, rubbing her hands over the material. "Did Edward give it to you as a gift?"

"I don't think so, perhaps this isn't for me."

"But didn't I hear Miss Pots say that she had instructions of some sort?"

"Yes, she did say that…" Where could it have come from? I racked my brain to think of who could have given me such a gift.

"Why are you staring at it? Put it on silly!"

I pulled it out fully and held it out with both hands. The shawl was shaped like a triangle. I cocked my head to the side; it was similar to the shawl I wanted to use as a wrap, but was far too damaged. I brought my hands down and looked at the linen sheet that was covering the full length mirror. I asked Miss Pots to cover it and to bring another mirror for us. I shook my head, the better part of my brain told me to put the shawl away and leave, but the selfish part of me said to shut up and wear it.

I swallowed my pride and tied it around my waist. Olive and I looked at our reflections in the mirror and we smiled.

"We're ready!" Olive clapped her hands in glee and fetched our masks.

"So we are." I looked at myself - at Amnita - and smiled. "Here we go…"

A/N: AWE! Can't you just picture them in your head! I think Olive will be a very good fair for the mask ball, don't you think? And who do you think sent Josephine the gift? Could it have been Erik? Or do you think Edward sent it? Please R&R! Oh, and MY APOLOGIES!!! I tried to put the link to Willow Waly but it didn't work. If any of you wish to see the video clink on the link on my profile. THAT will be that right link=)


	36. Chapter Thirty Five

A/N: Woo! My beta-buddy is AWESOME! I sent her the finished chappy last night and I found it in my in box this afternoon! You gotta love the woman! Thanks Nicole! Ok, back to business! A few months ago one of my readers gave a suggestion for me to use light colors for Erik's costume instead of dark. I couldn't get the image of Erik wearing white and gold out of my head ever since she suggests it! So I looked threw out my reviews and messaged to thank her but I couldn't find her screen name, so if your out there reading this – THANK YOU DEARIE!

Alrighty, here is the chapter you've all been drying to read, please R&R. Thanks to Bee27's awesome reviews and messages I couldn't help but write more!

Chapter Thirty Five

Part 1

"Masquerade, paper faces on parade! Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you!"

I shook my head. "Every year," I muttered. "Every damn year this bloody song must be sung!"

I was pacing behind the large column to the right side of the grand staircase with a half empty wine glass in my hand to steady my nerves. This was the third glass I'd consumed since everyone began to arrive - and it wasn't even 9 o'clock yet!

On the wall there hung a large mirror, and every time I paced it, I couldn't help but glare at myself. I felt like an utter fool! I observed the blond wig I wore with a critical eye; the wig was just as long as the actual length of my hair. It fell loose just below my jaw. I then fixed my cravat and took a step back to see an overall view of my costume. I kept the fit, design, and style close to the last costume I wore to the Masquerade years ago - Red Death. Only this time, my mask is white with gold lining, my fitted coat matches my mask and it too was white and lined with gold.

_You went from darkness to light_… the voices whispered quietly.

The buttons down my chest were gold along with my neck cravat. I decided to wear a cape, white with the inside lined gold. Instead of having it draped over one shoulder like I had done Red Death, I had it clipped to my coat.

"To think I'm wearing the same costume the damn character Dominic wears in the book!" I muttered before I gulped the remainder of the wine, rubbing the back of my neck. I felt ridiculous.

The night I confronted Josephine she left her book, A Tale of a Dark Love, in the prima donnas room. The author had a sketch of Dominic in very similar attire that I'm wearing. For some odd reason, I took the book with me. When

I decided to attend to this ridiculous party; I thought to come as Dominic

Salvanair. I drew the real version of the costume out on a piece of parchment, and then added changes here and there. Dominic had been wearing tights, as a man would be wearing in that time, but I was NOT going to wear tights to this party. I refused; therefore I drew in my own taste to the costume.

So now I'm standing here, wearing a blonde wig and wearing a gold and white costume. If I had a pistol I would shoot myself! I'm sure I will stand out like a sore thumb! Sneering at my reflection one more time, I stepped out of the shadow's to retrieve another glass of wine.

I sighed to myself and stepped from the column. I then snatched the first glass that floated past me on a silver try and took a gulp.

"Masquerade, seething shadows breathing lies, masquerade, you can fool any friend who ever knew you!" Everyone sang along.

"Well, that is what I am going for…" I whispered to myself as I searched for

Josephine. Perhaps I am not the only one that will stand out. Everywhere I turned, I saw costumes with lush reds, yellow-oranges, purples, and blues. I looked down at myself and cocked an eye brow; I looked really plain now that I compared myself to everyone. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Masquerade! Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you… Ugh," I groaned, purposely biting my tongue. "I'm singing along!"

"Josephine, wait for me!"

I turned around and saw little Olivia – dressed as a fairy – running up the grand staircase; her tiny fairy wings bobbing up and down as she went. I followed her direction up the stairs with my eyes and my breath caught in my throat…

In the middle of the staircase, Josephine was searching the crowd. Her long hair hung loose in ringlets over her right shoulder, and her mother's comb adorned the left side of her hair. A white peasant top with a plunging neck line showing off her… I swallowed hard. A black corset with red stitching was pulled tight around her waist; Josephine already had an hour glass figure, but the corset enhanced it. She also wore a velvet 'A' line skirt, along with the gold shawl I gave to her as a gift.

"Aminta," I breathed. I felt my heart beating fast in my chest as I looked upon Josephine. The girl was beautiful inside and out.

_Woman… not a girl…_

The voices were right, Josephine was no girl; her lush curves were proving of that - the curves of a woman. Josephine was now twenty-one, far from being a child. I even noticed the masked men standing around her were staring with gapped mouths. Of course, being Josephine, she didn't notice them.

Josephine scanned the room until something caught her eye. She smiled sweetly and waved. I followed her gaze and saw a man descending the dancing crowd.

"Monte'," I hissed.

Edward danced up the stairs and bowed deep towards Josephine. Monte' was dressed as a king, his crown was tilted towards one side and his red cape was wrapped around his right arm. It was obviously too long for him. Edward offered his arm and Josephine didn't hesitate to take it. It was then that I felt a tug in my left gloved hand. I looked down and saw that I had snapped the wine glace from the neck in two. I cursed under my breath, gulped the remainder of the wine and hid the broken glass in a plant nearby.

I kept to the wall, all the while watching Josephine dance with that fop of a boy. The entire time I grinded my teeth together feeling the jealously burn within me. It is _me_ she should be dancing with, not _him_.

I forced myself to be patient, let Edward have his fun because it will end very soon…

"Bonsoir!"

I looked down to my left and a very tipsy woman was smiling at me. Her mask was crooked and her red lip wax was smudged.

"Bonsoir," I muttered looking away from her.

"I'm Véronique, wha'z your name?" she slurred.

I blinked in recognition, Véronique. This one was always giving my Josephine trouble, especially little Olivia. I could have fun with this one, I mused, feeling the devilish smile curve my lips.

"My name isn't important, but wait right here, Véronique-"

"You're very handsome, m-may I have a kiss?"

My brows lifted behind the mask I wore. That explains why her lip wax is smeared.

"Wait right here, I'll be right back." Before I could leave, Véronique grabbed hold of my sleeve.

"But what 'bout my kissss?" She breathed in my face.

I was repulsed. "Just wait right here, I'll give you one once I return."

"Allllright." She smiled stupidly at me and almost fell over. I steadied her against the wall and left to the tailor's department. I was back in no time with what I needed. Véronique was where I left her.

"Véronique, before I kiss you, I have some very special news to tell you first." I did my best to sound enthusiastic.

She looked up and looked at me with unfocused eyes. "Whaz that?"

"You have just become the new prima ballerina!"

"I-I did!" She hiccupped.

"Yes, do you see all of these people out there?" I pointed towards the dancing crowd. "Well, they're waiting to see you dance."

"They are? Well ge' out of m-my way. The show must go on!"

"But wait a moment." I grabbed at her arm before she fell. "You need proper attire." I smiled handing Véronique a tutu.

"Y-your," _hiccup_, "very kind."

Véronique took the tutu I gave her and went behind a column to change. When she emerged, Véronique was wearing a tutu two sizes too small with tears and holes all over it. The beginning tailors use those to practice on.

She pulled the legs of the tutu over her bloomers and over her corset and tunic; she looked absolutely absurd.

"Attention!" she called out stumbling. Everyone along with the orchestra ceased. "The Prima ballerina has a-arrived!" Véronique curtsied and tired to spin on point and ended up falling to her rear.

The crown erupted in laughter. I sought out Josephine and Olivia; they were both laughing to the point where their faces were red. I couldn't keep my own laughter inside, so I joined the rest. When I saw Antoinette step away from the crowd, I hid behind a column. She looked down at Véronique with a disapproving glare. Anne scooped the girl off the floor and led her away.

Once the music began, everyone started to dance a waltz. Josephine and a few other young women were admiring their costumes while Edward went for refreshments. I quickly walked behind the nearest column where the ladies where chatting.

"Oh, Josephine, your wrap is beautiful!"

"Merci, Torrance."

"Where did you get it?"

"It was a gift really. I didn't purchase it."

"What boutique, do you know? I would love to send one to my sister as a gift."

I heard Josephine's hesitation. I looked to the side of the column and saw her twisting the shawls tassels nervously.

"It is a shawl from Madam Syncline's boutique!" Olivia exclaimed.

The trio of woman gasped in ah of the shawl. I couldn't help but smile in satisfaction. Pride swelled up in my chest for once in my life.

"Did Edward buy it for you?"

My head snapped towards the woman who asked, and I glared at her, although she couldn't see me.

"No, of course not. It was a gift from-uh from…"

"Here is your drink my queen!" Edward popped up before Josephine and handed her a glass of punch.

"Merci," she breathed.

The topic of conversation was quickly changed, and for that Josephine seemed grateful. While they chatted, Edward would put his arm around Josephine's waist, and each and every time, she would remove it. My patience was waning. I waited until Edward placed his drink down on to the table that was beside him, and then I made my move. I took out the vile from my pocket – snatching Edward's glass - and emptied the content into it. Right when I placed it back, Edward reached for it and gulped the remainder of his wine.

"Perhaps this will teach you to keep your hands to yourself…" I chuckled darkly to myself. Within the next few minutes, Edward would be groping nothing but the porcelain loo in the water closet!

The effects took less time then I'd thought.

"Edward, are you alright?" Josephine asked, placing her hand on Edward's shoulder. Edward clenched at his stomach in pain.

"I'm not sure, excuse me a moment, will you?"

"Of course."

"Is he alright?" Olivia whispered.

"Edward ol' chap! Where are you going?" called a man from the crowd. The man looked very much like Edward, only older.

"It must be his brother…" I murmured eyeing him.

"Josephine, is that Jacques helping Edward?"

Josephine looked over her shoulder at the two men.

"Why, yes it is." Josephine put a hand over her heart. "Oh, dear… he doesn't look so well."

The older man went to assist Edward, throwing Edwards right arm over the shoulder of his brother.

"I'll go see if he is all right," Olivia offered and shuffled along.

I watched the scene from behind the column, satisfied. Before Olive could approach Edward and his brother, Edward ran over towards a large plant and heaved over it, emptying his stomach. Olivia skidded to a stop and covered her mouth. Edward's older brother exchanged a few words with Olivia and waved the door men to come and assist him. Olivia then came rushing to Josephine.

"Josephine! Edward has fallen ill, and Jacques is taking him home," Olivia panted, and then leaned in towards Josephine's ear. "He threw up in a plant!"

Josephine made a face and covered her mouth in disgust.

"I'm terribly sorry; Josephine, but I must take my brother home." Edward's older brother, Jacques sighed. "I told him not to have too much to drink…"

"But he only had the one glass of wine…"

"That's what you think!" Jacques chuckled. "He was so nervous tonight my father gave him a few drinks before we left home."

"I see…" Josephine murmured. "I do hope he feels better. Good night, Jacques."

"Good night, my dear."

As Jacques walked off, I saw Josephine shoulders sag, a disappointing gesture.

"Would you like me to stay with you, Josephine?" Olive asked.

"Non, Olive, go have fun. I'm sure I'll find someone to dance with in no time. Go on!" Josephine laughed, but I knew she was only acting for Olivia's benefit. Once Olivia was off and dancing in the arms of one of the male dancers from the corps, Josephine sagged against a far off corner.

"Now is my chance…"

I knew that if I wanted Josephine to notice me –or should I say Dominic - I needed to catch her eye. She must come to _me_.

I quickly went to the maestro of the orchestra – Monsieur Reye is home sick - and gave him a few paper bills, along with the sheets of music I wanted him to play for me. The music I had written was dark, yet was filled with longing and hope… Everything I was feeling now at this very moment. At first the crowd was taken aback by the sudden change of music, but not long they presumed their dance. The violin sang loudly along with the flute, mingling together, creating wave after wave of hypnotic music. When I looked at Josephine and saw the way she swayed with the rhythm, I knew I had her right where I wanted her.

I purposely went to the other side of the dancing crowd and walked slowly through it. I passed swirling gowns and glittering masks as I descended from the crowd. I saw Josephine double-take as her eyes settled to mine. Her amber eyes grew large and bright; I even say her breath catch in her throat.

I tried not to smile as Josephine blinked hard and shook her head from side to side. Obviously, I resembled Dominic too much. Josephine looked as though she were going to faint.

The violin quickened in its tempo, the bow grinding against the strings and singing high. The drums pounded hard, quick, and fluent – a long with my pounding heart beat. Josephine's eyes glazed over in a dream-like state, her red lips curved into a soft smile. At that moment, something within me tightened with heat as I noticed her lips…

I swallowed hard and proceeded walking towards Josephine. Once I was out of the dancing crowd, I stopped just outside the dancing circle. I observed Josephine observing me. I smiled a little and waited before her just for the effect and longing to swirl within her. Josephine took a tentative step towards me and then stopped.

I held out my hand and waited for her to come to me. This time, it was done without hesitation, and Josephine left her place against the wall and floated towards me. The tips of her fingers entwine with mine, and I pressed Josephine against me, inhaling her sweet sent.

I spun Josephine into a waltz and led her to the center of the crowd. I held her close, too close to be appropriate, but I didn't care. I saw eyes peering from behind the dancing masks around me, and I heard the whispering as well. _'Who is that man she's dancing with? Where does he come from? Who invited him?'_ In the Arts, everyone knows everyone; I can imagine the gossip that will be buzzing around the opera house in the morning because of this. Then again, with all the liquor and wine being poured, I should fear not.

All in all, I ignored them all the same.

As we danced, Josephine never took her glowing eyes off mine, and I kept her body close to mine as much as possible. I know that this will be the only chance she will willingly let me touch her like this… When I twirled

Josephine, I let my hand slide across her arm to catch her hand. I am glad I had removed my gloves. Josephine's skin was softer then silk…

Just as the music was ending, I caught a glimpse of Anne at the top of the grand staircase, no doubt searching for Josephine. I cursed under my breath and spun Josephine one last time. As Josephine's back was turned, I ducked behind another couple that were dancing and took to the shadows. I had no time to see the expression on Josephine's face; my focus was on Anne now.

"Josephine!" Anne waved from the stairs.

Once I was assured Anne hadn't seen me, I searched for Josephine. She stood in the middle of the crowd searching for me, of course.

"Josephine!"

Josephine looked over her shoulder. "Oui, Marraine?"

I moved closer.

"Véronique has fallen ill, and I must stay with her the rest of the night.

You will be alright by yourself, right? Josephine, who are you looking for?"

"Hmm? Oh, no one." Josephine gave a nervous laugh. "I will be fine. Perhaps

Véronique shouldn't have had too much wine."

"Well, she will definitely learn her lesson from tonight. Goodnight, my dear." Anne leaned in and kissed Josephine's forehead.

"Goodnight."

Once Anne went further up the stairs, I descended from the shadows. I should have been paying more attention to Josephine for she had spotted me and was heading my way.

"Blast!" I hissed and turned away.

"Wait!"

I was back behind the column I had hidden behind before the Masquerade had begun.

"Please, wait… is it really you?" Josephine breathed as she took me in with her eyes. "It has to be you..."

When I didn't answer, Josephine inched closer and reached up to run her fingers threw the blonde wig. I caught her hand before she could touch the fake hair. I held it to the side of my face. I inclined my head and inhaled her perfume that was on the inside of her wrest. Lavender and lilac.

"You're not going to bite me, are you?" Josephine giggled.

I raised an eyebrow underneath my mask. I do remember hearing Josephine murmur something about my canine teeth and vampires… I smiled wickedly to which Josephine paled. I then nipped hard at her inner wrist using my vampire _incisors_…

When Josephine gasped I placed a kiss where I bit her, letting my lips linger there only for a moment. Josephine smiled and placed the hand I held against my jaw. When she whispered the name _Dominic_, I felt my heart ache. A part of me wished for Josephine to whisper my name with such longing.

Josephine looks absolutely beautiful tonight. I haven't been this close to Josephine in weeks and I missed her dearly. I fought myself not to embrace her in fear that I would scare her with my intensity for contact, so I took her hand from my jaw and place a kiss on her knuckles. She smiled and blushed red as I did this. I realized then that I loved to see her blush. I found it adorable how her cheeks would redden and then glow. Josephine looked away bashfully and placed a hand against her flushed cheek.

"Will you not ask me to dance again?" she whispered.

I considered it. I wasn't going to stay too long here at the Masquerade, but since the music was softly playing and we were in a darken corner…

As I pulled Josephine close, she placed her hand in mine and the other on my shoulder, only it was I who closed the gap between us. Josephine understood and placed her head against my chest. I was positive she was able to hear my frantic heart beat. I tried to relax as I held Josephine in my arms. I closed my eyes and leaned my head on top of hers.

"Is this real? Are you real…?" Josephine murmured against my chest.

Forgetting myself, I whispered, "I am very much real, my dear."

My eyes snapped open when I realized what I had done. Josephine went still in my arms, and looked up, her eyes wide.

"Erik…?" Josephine asked in a broken whisper. She stepped away from me and was close to tears.

"Josephine, before you get upset let me explain-"

Josephine covered her mouth and muffled my name, "Erik?"

"Please, calm down-"

"ERIK!" she screeched, stomping one foot. She was furious.

"Josephine, please, let me explain!" I was desperate; I took two steps closer to her before Josephine shoved with all her might against my chest.

"Get away from me! How could you- h-how- you weren't-GRRR!" Josephine turned from me and pulled at her hair.

"I have every right to be here. It's a Mask, Josephine." I kept my voice natural; I didn't want to anger her further.

Josephine wiped at her face before she faced me, her hands were fists at her side and her face was red and blotchy. When Josephine opened her mouth, I was bracing myself for what she had to say, but then she closed it and ran off.

"Josephine!"

She weaved in and out of the dancing crowd as she ran past them. I went after her, knocking over a few people in the process. I was able to see

Josephine disappear behind the ladies powder room door before she closed it behind her. When I went to open the door, it was locked. I let my head fall against it with a loud _thud_.

I should never have come here! I should have stood in my library hating the world!

_And where would that have gotten you…?_

"Absolutely nowhere," I muttered closing my eyes. I suddenly heard a light tapping sound from behind me, and when I turned, I found Olivia Dechante' glaring at me. Miss 4'11 with her arms crossed over her chest and her slipper foot tapping at the marbled floor.

"I'm guessing you're the one Josephine has gotten close to over the holiday?"

I sighed hard, this was all I needed! A fairy! I clenched my teeth, not saying a word.

Olivia sighed to herself and came closer. "Whatever you said to her a few weeks ago, she is really hurt. You were upset because Edward took her to the Mask Ball, weren't you?"

I glared at her. How much do you know? I wondered, and then nodded my head, 'yes'.

"You wouldn't be responsible for Edward being sick, now would you?" Olivia raised her chin in wonder.

I couldn't help the smile that curved my lips.

I saw Olivia's eyes sparkle. "I knew it. I thought I saw you behind the pillar!" She laughed, and then sobered. "Whatever you did wasn't very nice,

Monsieur- Monsieur?"

"Erik."

"Erik what?"

"Just call me Erik."

I was shocked that I actually told this little runt my name. Something within me said I could trust her, at least with my name.

"Erik, that's very funny, do you know what your name means?" Olivia asked stepping even closer to me.

I was uncomfortable with her easy nature and took a step back myself.

"What is that?"

"The name Erik means ruler of men."

I lifted an eyebrow under my mask and smirked; sounds right enough.

"Pray tell, how did you come across this?"

"Well-"

"-Olive! Don't speak to him!"

I turned just in time to see Josephine coming out of the powder room. She had removed the wand from her mask and places her black domino onto her face. I blinked unused to seeing her face half covered. I the stepped aside and took a deep breath.

"Josephine, will you-

"-No, I will not," Josephine hissed. "Olive, come along."

"Is he the friend you were-"

"Yes, he was."

I heard the emphasis _was_ and flinched. I swallowed my anger. I was tired of playing cat and mouse; I stepped forwards and took hold of Josephine hand before she got too far. She spun around and glared at me as she tried to pull her hand free.

"Josephine, stop this nonsense and let's talk."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"You are acting childish and you're obviously overreacting!" I barked losing my patience.

Josephine laughed without humor. "Childish?" Josephine stepped close enough so only I heard her words. Josephine's voice became venom as she hissed her words. "Who was the one to overreact when we last saw each other? I wanted to talk to you about what happened, but your Neanderthal behavior took over!"

I bit my lip to keep from speaking. The metallic taste of blood was in my mouth the longer I waited. Once I thought Josephine was done speaking, I open my mouth to speak, but she cut me off.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, this _whore_ as to find someone with money…"

I flinched as though Josephine gave me a blow to the face. I stumbled away from her and watched as she turned on her heel and joined the Ball. Olivia then pulled Josephine to the side and whispered something in her ear.

Josephine then shook her head angrily and pointed in my direction before she stormed off. Little Olivia shrugged her shoulders and waved goodbye to me.

I let myself lean against the wall. I felt utterly drained and tired.

"She is never going to forgive me…"

_You're not going to give up, are you…?_ asked the voice of reason.

"What else can I do? She won't talk to me!"

_You, the Phantom of the Opera, giving up?_

I stood silent, feeling sorry for myself.

_Pity…_

"What?"

_If you're not going to fight for her, then you were never meant for her…_

I was taken aback. "Like hell, I'm not! I know Josephine better then she knows herself!" I pushed myself off the wall I was leaning against and searched the grand foyer for Josephine. I spotted her dancing with one of the patron's, Monsieur Drake Eponce, a young Baron, whom women know as handsome.

"Don't worry about Josephine, she'll come around."

I looked down and found Olivia at my side. She smiled up at me. Her smile reached her big blue eyes, making them sparkle. I can see now how special

Olivia is to Josephine; the girl is reluctantly charming.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, I've never seen Josephine hold a grudge. Would you so willingly forgive the person who has hurt your feelings so easily?"

"Hmm, you are right. Perhaps I should give Josephine more time…"

I stood there silently watching the Baron dance with Josephine. My heart felt numb and the wine has lost its effect on me. I needed another drink.

"So…?"

"So, what?" I asked looking down.

"So, since we are both standing here, why don't you ask me to dance?" Olivia suggested clasping her hands behind her back. She then twisted her body from side to side so her skirt made a swish-swosh sound.

"What the hell," I muttered.

"Yay!" she clapped. Olivia took my hand and pulled me towards the others dancing and twirled about. I sighed leaning down to take her hand into mine.

"Alright, just don't step on my feet?" Olivia giggled.

"I'll try not to," I grumbled dryly.

As we danced, I was very uncomfortable leaning over the way I was. I decided to just stand still and let Olivia sway back and forth to the music. She giggled and twirled using my index finger as she turned about. I caught Josephine staring at Olivia in awe, then to me. Her expression behind the mask changed then.

I've never seen Josephine give such a sinister glare. She then purposely leaned in closer to the Baron and smiled flirtatiously. The man leaned even closer to Josephine and whispered something into her ear, and when he leaned up, Josephine was blushing red. She glanced in the corner of her eye to see if I was watching. I felt knots in my gut as I watched. She was doing this on purpose.

"Two can play at that game…"

A/N: WOO! Some ones getting jealous! What do you think Erik will do to get Josephine's attention? PLEASE R&R! Don't forget when you all send a review I can't help but get inspired and write more!


	37. Chapter Thirty Six

A/N: Alrighty, here is the next chapter I know every one of you has be dying to read! I hope you all enjoy reading it, it sure was fun writing it!=) But I must warn all of you who are under the age of 21, please, do not mimic what Josephine and Olivia do in this chapter. But I do advise you all to laugh your bums off at them because of the way the act! Also, one of my dear readers made a suggestion about Olive finding someone of interest at the Mask. I thank you for the sugestion and thoughts! It inspired me to write a little something for Olive.=)

Please R&R! Tell me your thoughts or leave some suggestions if you wish!

Chapter Thirty Six

Part 2

"Olivia, why don't you dance with the young man over there? He's been admiring you the entire time we've been dancing."

"Who?" Olivia ceased dancing and searched the dancing crowd.

"Do you see that young man over there by the refreshment table? The one that is wearing the feathered masked? Him."

"Oh, why, that is Jamice. He's one of the best male ballet dancers in the corps; he can't be looking at me." Olivia smiled then shook her head dismissively.

"Oh, I don't know about that. He's looking at you now that we speak."

Olivia raised an eye brow and quickly glanced over her shoulders just in time to see Jamice redden and look away. Olivia's mouth dropped open with a little _pop_ and giggled to herself.

"He _was_ looking! What should I do?" Olivia suddenly looked up at me desperately.

"Go have a chat with him," I suggested as I watched Josephine at the corner of my eye.

"Just walk up to him and start a conversation? Just like that?"

"Of course, it isn't that hard."

"It is when you're speaking to the opposite sex!" Olivia's tone of voice rose into a panic squeak. "I can't…" She breathed.

A part of me couldn't agree more. Who was I to talk?

"You can, just breathe. You're a beautiful young woman; he should be honored that you chose him to speak to." I tried to make my voice as reassuring as possible. The more I spoke to Olivia, the more she twisted the wand's mask she had in her hand.

"Go on." I then pushed her shoulders toward Jamice. Olivia's slipper shoes grinded in protest, and then once she was close enough, she began to walk on her own.

I watched until Olivia was by his side, and then, with determination in my stance, I turned and searched for the right woman I would need. As my gaze fell upon the women, I saw Jacqueline, Véronique's cousin, whispering with the other dancers. I stepped closer, curious to hear what she had to say about her cousin's outburst of "glory."

"I told her not to over indulge on the wine, but of course being Veronique, she wouldn't listen to me. I tried to keep her close so I could keep an eye on her, but then she started kissing on men… I didn't want anything to do with it. You know, Marie, Véronique got so upset that Edward asked Josephine to the ball she was planning on spilling red wine all over Josephine!"

The trio of women gasped, horrified.

My eyes widened when I heard this. I felt my gut wrench tight with anger. The woman was jealously evil.

"To be honest, I'm glad she's in bed now. She can't indulge herself any more…"

I sighed to myself; I was glad as well. She was no longer at the ball. Josephine worked hard to put her costume together. Also, the shawl-wrap was expensive, and I would have personally made Veronique's life miserable if she would have ruined it!

I glanced out the corner of my eye and saw the Baron showing Josephine something in his hand. It was attached to a chain - perhaps his pocket watch? Usually men of higher class put diamonds on their watches, such nonsense! The Baron was too close for my comfort, and laughter got my attention just to the right of them. There I saw three women giggling amongst themselves. The middle one I recognized as the daughter of a patron from Italy. The woman was in her late twenties, black hair, beautiful, and well-endowed. She was showing off her cleav– _best asset_ shamelessly.

I raised an eyebrow. "You will do perfectly."

I took my time approaching her; the woman was obviously right behind Josephine, only a little to the left. As I came closer, Josephine turned a little toward me – thinking I was approaching her - but in fact I went right past Josephine. I felt the sparks of tension between us as I walked by, along with her stare.

As I approached, the women all hushed. I then bowed deeply and offered my hand.

"Would you care do dance?" I asked doing my best to smile. It felt odd on my lips - stiff almost. The woman blushed and fanned herself with her fan.

_"Non parlo il francese."  
_  
I don't speak French, she murmured. I raised an eyebrow and smirked, I repeated what I asked in Italian. _"Farebbe lei si preoccupa balla?"  
_  
_"Sì."_ She smiled as she placed her hand into mine.

As we walked toward the dance floor, I felt Josephine's burning eyes against my back. The woman I was dancing with was Isabella. She was taller than Josephine and her eyes were of a dark chocolate. She flirted shamelessly with me as we danced, and I made sure Josephine saw it all. I was unsure If Josephine understood Italian, but that didn't stop me. And to be completely honest, I thought flirting with a woman would be difficult, but Isabella made it very easy. I completed her costume and she told me it was easy to take it off. She ended her sentence with a wink. I swallowed hard and was shocked into silence.

By the time the music ended and another began, I noticed that Josephine was no longer standing with the Baron. A sinking feeling settled in my stomach. The Baron is a man that didn't take no for an answer. I swallowed my fears as I caught sight of her; Josephine was gulping a glass of pink champagne. Once the glass was empty she moved onto another. I cursed under my breath. What was she thinking?

"Excuse me for a moment," I said to Isabella and stepped to the side. When she didn't let go of my hand, Isabella raised an eyebrow. I bit my tongue and repeated myself in Italian.

_"Scusarsi per un momento."  
_  
I did my best to hurry to Josephine, but every time I found a way through the dancing crowd, I would get bumped into. I cursed loudly and went all the way around the dancing fools. Every one had stopped to watch the younger dancers perform a little show on the grand foyer; I wanted to push the out of my way! When I spotted Josephine, Olivia was by her side, along with Garrit. He had taken Josephine into his arms and swung her around in a circle. Josephine laughed and kissed his cheek once she was on her feet.

I wanted to kill him.

Garrit then did the same to Olivia, picking her up and swung her in a circle. I heard her waling giggles from across the foyer. The three exchange words, and Josephine and Olivia seemed to be very excited with whatever Garrit was telling them. All of a sudden, Garrit beckoned a hand to the girls, and they followed close behind him. I cursed under my breathe and followed them, making sure there was a large gap between the girls and I. Garrit led them toward the back wings, where I heard loud music being played along with laughter.

Once I was out of the corridor and into the open, I saw that everyone who worked here at the opera house was having their own party in the wings. From the first floor to the third, I could see people laughing, dancing, and drinking. I raised an eye brow; this party was more lively then the Masked ball. Off to the right, some of the horse grooms men and stage hands formed their own orchestra. The violin, flute, and drums were being played with such passion that I couldn't help but tap my foot to the beat. One of the men used large spoons that made a clip-clopping sound by hitting it against his hand that went well with the music. Another man used the ridges of a washing board and ran a large spoon up and down it to blend with the rhythm. I've seen many instruments that the world has made for music, but I've never thought of using spoons and wash boards!

I shook my head and searched for Josephine. As I walked past the large crowd of people dancing, I found Josephine and Olivia talking and laughing. Garrit then arrived with two large glasses, both filled to the rim with amber liquid.

"What the hell are you giving them?" I growled to myself as I practically ran towards them.

Before Josephine could take a sip from the glass, I snatched it out of her hand, along with Olivia's.

"Erik! What are you doing?" Josephine hissed.

"That was mine!" Olivia cried.

I then emptied the glass into the wooden bin along with the glasses.

I've known some men to mix certain powder into drinks to make women feel like they're in a drunken state. Usually the men used it to their advantage. I then grabbed at Garrit's lapels bringing his face close to mine.

"What in the hell were in those glasses, boy?" I growled baring my teeth. To my dismay, the man didn't flinch nor was he frightened of me.

"Watered down scotch, Monsor," said Garrit in a nonchalant manner. I raised an eye brow when he tried to say _Monsieur_.

"Erik, let Garrit go!"

Reluctantly I released him and took one of the glasses and inhale inside of it. I could smell the light sent of scotch. I tipped the glass over and let the last drop fall onto my little finger and tasted it. It was in fact watered down scotch.

I put down the glass with a loud thump and scowled at the infamous Garrit.

"Yo' feel better now?" Garrit smiled and jestered with his hands. "Yo' don' think I would get me best lasses drunk now would yo' _Monsor_?" Garrit them barked a laugh. "I'll be back. I'll bring the two of yo' a fresh drink an' you _Monsor_." Garrit clapped me on the shoulder. I was close to punching the man in the face for doing it. "I'll get yo' a man's drink!"

Once Garrit left, I turned to face Josephine. Her mask was still in place on her face and the eyes behind it were set into slits. As she was throwing daggers at me with her eyes, her hands here clenched into fists at her side.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Each word was said in a hiss.

"Why did you leave the Ball?"

"That is none of your concern, I don't have to answer to you-"

Before Josephine could finish her sentence, I took hold of her arm and pulled her to a corner. I pressed her back against the wall, blocking her with my hands flat against the wall at her sides.

"You have no idea what these men will do to a woman that has had too much to drink, Josephine. I can smell the liquor on your breath. Also, you can barely walk straight-"

"I cannot walk straight because my new boots are pinching my feet! Move aside so I can take them off."

I looked her straight in the eye to see if she was lying. Josephine glared right back without blinking. Once I was assured she was telling the truth, I moved. Josephine leaned over and removed the boots. Once her feet were free, she hissed slightly.

"Just what did you think Garrit was going to do with those drinks, Erik? Take advantage of us?" I looked down at her, and she rolled her eyes. "Why did you leave the Ball? Weren't you having fun dancing with the one lady with her breasts displayed for everyone to see?" As Josephine spoke, she did not meet my eyes. Instead she watched everyone around her.

I raised an eyebrow to the note in Josephine's voice - she was Jealous. I tried not to smile. "Why, yes, I was enjoying my time with Isabella very much; it is a shame that I had to leave her."

I watched Josephine's face as I told her this. I wanted to rip off the mask she wore just so I could see her expression. Her lips became still, and she began to glare at everyone.

"You can still have your dance with Isabella. The night is not over."

I made my voice sound as casual as possible as I spoke. "I think I shall wait for the drink Garrit promised me."

Josephine said nothing, but I knew she was getting annoyed; I could feel it. For some reason, I could feel the joy within me.

"Tell me, when Isabella spoke to you, were you staring into her eyes or at her breasts?" Josephine snapped suddenly.

I wasn't bating at Josephine in spite. I merely smiled down at her and said, "Both, really."

Josephine's mouth fell open with a gasp.

"Honestly, Josephine, you're one to talk; your costume is just as reveling as hers." I let my eye follow the curve of Josephine pale throat and sweep across her breast. Josephine then gasped and covered herself with a swat of her hand to my arm she strutted away. I didn't hold back my laughter as I followed close behind her.

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"What's that?"

When Josephine whipped around to face me, her body bumped against mine as I skidded to a stop.

"You looked at my br-"

I reached out and took hold of her waist to steady herself; Josephine looked up at me with her heated glowing eyes, and I felt my heart flip.

I leaned down slowly so only Josephine could hear my words. She looked down at my lips and bit hers.

"I am a man, Josephine, just like any other. I cannot help but notice the fruits of a beautiful woman." I purred as I place my hand on the small of Josephine's back and pulled her closer to me. As I did this, her breast pushed against my chest, and I could feel the corset she wore. "Believe me when I tell you that your beauty had taken the breath away from every man at the ball tonight, including myself…"

There was silence between Josephine and I as the words I said settled in. I saw Josephine swallow hard and look away from my gaze.

"I am terribly sorry for what I said you. I was angry, and I behaved very foolishly. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive an old fool for not thinking clearly…"

A chill ran over Josephine's body and she shook with it. She then held her arms –as if holding herself together - and stepped away from me.

"You're not old…" Josephine muttered.

I closed the gap between us and took hold of the ends of the wrap where it was tied around Josephine's waist. Josephine watched as I untied the wrap and draped it around her shoulders. She caressed the material and smiled softly to herself. When she looked up, the hint of her smile was gone.

"You gave me the shawl to use as at wrap, didn't you?"

I nodded. "Oui."

"Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "You needed to complete your costume." And I gave it to you in hope that you would forgive me. I left the last sentence to myself…

Josephine shook her head. "I don't understand you…"

"I barely understand myself at times," I admitted softly.

"But, you didn't want me to go as Aminta. You were so upset when I told you I wanted to go as her." Josephine voice became weak with desperation as she spoke. She then dropped her hands from the shawl.

"I was upset, Josephine. When I designed that character, I designed it _specifically_ for one person. I never intended for someone else to want to become Aminta, but now that I see you in full costume, I can't help but approve. You've captured Aminta's essence better than…" I held my tongue.

"Ah! There yo' are, I though' yo' left us!" Garrit waved as he came closer. "Wha' are yo' two doin' in the dark, com' an' join the fun!"

Garrit's handed Josephine the same size glass. She sipped it and made a face.

"Guh! It tastes terrible!" Josephine scowled up at Garrit. "I don't taste any water in this!"

Garrit laughed. "I know, bu' yo'll get use to it. I gave the girls the las' of the scotch," he said handing me a glass of clear liquor with ice chips in side. I sniffed it, but it had no sent.

"What is it?"

"Russian Vodka, cheers!"

Impressive. Russian Vodka is very good. I sipped my drink and felt the sweet warmth it gave my body as time passed; I leaned against the wooden beam and relaxed.

Two hours later.

"Yo'- yo' see tha' little fox o-over therrre?" Garrit slurred as he draped his arm around my shoulder and pointed. The man was obviously drunk - along with the majority of the crowd. I was on my fourth glass of Russian Vodka, and Garrit was on his sixth. The dolt just gulps them down one after the other. I, on the other hand, merely sipped mine. I was starting to feel the effects of the liquor though the room before me was slightly spinning and my limbs felt light and numb…

Garrit was referring to Josephine's friend, Madeline; the girl's were all holding hands and dancing in a circle off to the corner. Their giggles and stumbling feet were signs of over indulgence, too.

"I do."

"Sheee's beautfle isn't she?'

"You mean beautiful?" I corrected

Garrit gave me a confused look and said, "Yes, tha' too! S-she's goin' to be mine some day."

"I see," I muttered as I pushed his arm off me. "And does she know of the feelings you have for her?"

"Pffft! Know!" Garrit laughed as he sat on the floor at my feet. "I couldn't tell 'er how I felt. Wha' if she doesn't like me in tha' way?"

"Are you just going to watch her from a distance, loving her all the while?"

"Tha' is me plan!"

"Scottish dolt…" I muttered taking another sip of my drink.

Josephine and Olivia came stumbling along out of the dancing crowd, out of breath and red in the face.

"Garrit, can I 'ave another of thoooose?" Josephine slurred pointing at my drink.

"You gave her Vodka?" I snapped. Garrit gulp the remainder of his drink and muttered a 'yes.' I threw my head back in irritation. I didn't want Josephine to lose herself with the Drink. Obviously, I hadn't been paying much attention.

"The'e isn't any more, love. Bu' wait h-here-" Garrit mumbled as he tried to stand up straight. "I'll go fin' more."

I grabbed hold of Josephine's arm as she started to topple over. "Whoa!" She laughed, "Um, 'Rik are you going to finish your drink? 'Cause I'll be _happy_ to take it off yo'r hands," Josephine slurred eyeing my glass of Vodka.

I rolled my eyes, the woman was wasted. When I didn't answer, Josephine took my drink from my hand and took a gulp. Vodka spilled over the rim of the glass and down her chin. I watched as the droplets slid down her pale throat and down between her… I swallowed hard, taking the glass back from her and consuming the rest.

"H-hey, that waz mine." Josephine pouted as she looked at the now empty glass.

"It was not, you took it from me. Besides, I think you've had enough of the Drink for tonight."

Josephine giggled and shook her head. The gesture made her loose her balance and I gripped her arm again. "A-are you my father?" she asked raising and eye brow.

"No." I frowned. Where is she going with this?

"Are you my husband?"

I glared at her and hissed, "No."

"T-then you (hiccup) have n-no right to tell me if I've too much."

I bit my lip and let go of Josephine's arm. She fell immediately to the floor with a loud, _oomph_! I looked down at my feet, and Josephine was in a fit of giggles.

I rolled my eyes and hissed, "Women."

"Josephine! W-what are you doin' on the floor?" Olivia asked as she stumbled closer.

Josephine looked up. "I don't know, here, help me (hiccup) up."

"Alllright!"

Olivia bent down and grasped Josephine's hands and gave a great pull. Josephine's rear slid across the wooden floor, and Olivia fell at her side in a tangle of legs and arms. Both woman laughed loudly and stood there on the floor.

"I can't m-move, Olive. The room won't stop spinning!"

"I know, wheeeeeee!" Olivia held up her hand and hooted. "Give it a try, Josephine dear, it is fun!"

Both woman held up their hands and howled in joy. I was dumbstruck, never in my life have I seen such a sight! A part of me wanted to pull them both off the floor and give them the scolding of their lives for acting in such a way, but another part of me – the more mellow part - said to let them have their fun.

_Do you not remember when you and Anne snuck that bottle of Gin from the kitchen…?_ chuckled the voices

I couldn't hold back my laughter. Anne and I were both very young and curious. We finished the bottle between the two of us and both passed out on the floor of the attic. It was no longer fun when we woke in our own vomit and heads pounding. Anne vowed to never touch the stuff again after that day. I shook my head at the memory. She and I sang and danced till we both toppled over. It was fun as it lasted.

When I saw that the crowd was slowly descending from the wings, I knew it was time to leave. I searched for the bloody fool, Garrit, and saw him sprawled on the floor near a barrel. I'm guessing he never found more liquor. I then pulled out my pocket watch and it was 3 'o' clock in the morning. I sighed to myself and reached for Josephine and Olivia whom had dozed off. Both mumbled and whined.

"Come now, ladies, it is time for bed."

Olivia stumbled to her feet in a quick manner and gripped my sleeve. "Erik, I-I have to pee!"

"Excuse me?" I let go of Olivia, repulsed, and she fell to the floor.

"Oomph!"

"Oh, bloody hell!" I groaned. "Josephine, Josephine, get a hold of yourself, wake up." I shook Josephine and she looked at me in a daze. "Are you fully awake?"

Josephine gave me a nod and smiled lazily.

"Good, I need you to assist Olivia to the water closet. She has to p-relieve herself."

Josephine looked around and tried to stand on her own - failing of course. I pulled them both up and steadied them.

"Alright, come along Olive; I have to go too."

"Will you both make it in there safely without my assistance?" I asked, holding out my hands waiting for one of them to fall over.

"No (hiccup) I've got her, Erik, we'll be fine," Josephine slurred as she held onto Olivia's arm. They both staggered off to the water closet in one piece.

"Careful!"

Someone called in a panic. I looked over my shoulder and saw Madeline Leflore helping Garrit off the floor.

"That is it, careful now; you don't want to fall over again. I'll take you to a spare room so you can rest, alright?"

"Aye, yo' know yo'r very kind," Garrit slurred. "An' yo'r very beautfle, I'm-I'm in love with-with… my shoe!" The man toppled over and fell hard to the ground. Madeline gave a gasp and rushed to help him up.

I shook my head and leaned against the wall. I had to get a grip of myself if I were to take care of both women. Nearby, there was a table with a pitcher of water and glasses, and I poured myself a glass of water. I drank at least four glasses of it, hoping to clear my head a bit. Finally, Josephine and Olivia came staggering towards me.

"I feel much better," Olivia announced placing her small hand on my arm.

"Good, come both of you. I'm taking you where you can rest."

"But I'm tired, I want to sleep here," Olivia whined.

I looked down and she was settling herself on the wooden floor.

"Olivia, get up!" I reached for her, but the woman just lulled there. My patience was waning, and I let her go.

"Y-you better carry h-her, Erik," Josephine hiccupped holding onto the beam to steady herself.

She was right. I would have to carry her. I bent down and gathered Olivia and told Josephine to grasp my arm as we walked. You can imagine how difficult carrying someone in your arms and having another pulling you as you walked! I was relieved when I saw the double doors to the prima donnas room. I instructed Josephine to open the door quickly before someone saw us; she hurried and quickly stepped inside. As she was rushing, she tripped on the ends of her skirt and went stumbling into the room. I nudged the door closed with my elbow and took in the sight before me. Josephine was sprawled face down on the Parisian carpet of the Prima Donnas room.

"Pfffft! Ow!" She laughed, "That hurt!"

"I would imagine it did. Here help me with Olivia."

Once I placed Olivia onto the divan, Josephine removed her shoes and loosed her hair. I watched her with bemusement. When I asked why she was taking out the hair pins in Olivia's hair, she said, "'Cause her scalp will h-hurt in the morning…"

"I don't think she'll be worrying about her scalp. She's going to wake with a deathly headache. Here, bring me that trash basket and a towel."

"For what?" Josephine asked as she stumbled to retrieve it.

"Just in case she feels sick and empties her stomach."

"Is that why you're laying her on her side like that?"

"Yes, did she have anything to eat before the ball?"

"Oh, y-yes, she had plenty of the pasties that were laid out."

"That is good. At least she didn't drink on an empty stomach."

"But, I haven't eaten anything tonight. As a matter of fact, I'm hungry!"

I scowled down at Josephine, who was spread out on the floor. "You haven't eaten anything at all tonight?" I hissed bringing her to face me. The pale light from the sky was spilling in between the drapes so I could see Josephine perfectly. Her cheeks were red from the effects of liquor, dark circles formed underneath her eyes, and her eyes alone were slightly sickened in. That was never a good sign. That was a sign of dehydration.

"Josephine, have you had any water tonight? Josephine?" I shook her shoulders when her head lolled over in sleep. She woke with a start, and I repeated myself.

"No, I just had wine. The Baron said, if I were thirsty the wine would quench my thirst…"

"Of course he did, how much wine did he give you?"

"I don't… remember…" Josephine yawned.

"Come, stand up."

"Where are we going now?" she whined.

"I'm taking you home."

"Home?" she slurred.

"I mean, to my lair," I corrected.

I helped Josephine up and put her arm around my neck as I placed my arm around her waist.

"No, I think you had it right the first time. It is a second home to me. I've missed it so much since I've been here…"

I pushed the mirror open and gave one last glance at Olivia. Noting she was alright, finally we went through the mirror, closing it behind us.

Josephine suddenly giggled to herself. I couldn't help but smile to myself, as well. I hadn't heard her laughter in such a long time.

"What is so amusing, my dear?"

"Olivia."

"What of her?"

"She-she said something to me a while ago and I think its awful hilarious now!" Josephine was laughing fully now; she had to gasp for air.

"Would you like to share it with me? I could use a laugh myself."

"Alright, alright come closer. If I tell you-you can't tell Erik!"

I stopped in my tracks and looked down dryly. "I am Erik, Josephine."

"SHHHH! Don't say his name! He'll hear us!" She laughed.

I threw up my free hand in an exasperated gesture. "Alright, I think you can speak freely now. He isn't here," I assured flatly. This is going to be interesting…

"Alright, alright, Olivia said (giggles) she said that the reason why Erik was so upset with me (even more giggles) was because-because… HE'S IN LOVE WITH ME! PAHAHAHA!"

I felt my heart drop to my stomach. How in the hell did that girl know? I looked down at Josephine at my side, and she was still laughing hysterically. She even snorted!

"And what did you say to that?" I growled irritably.

Josephine suddenly sobered her laughter. I wish had a candle so I could read her expression.

"I told her she was mistaken. Erik doesn't love me; he doesn't even care for me in that way."

I rolled my eyes and growled, if only you knew!

"And how do you feel for him? Do you love him?" I couldn't help but ask. I needed to know how she felt for me…

"Well, I… I think I'm… I-I'm going to be sick!" Josephine lurched over and grasped her stomach and covered her mouth.

"Merde!" I pulled Josephine by her arm and rushed her toward the edge of the lake. Thankfully we were that close. I held Josephine's hair while she emptied her stomach. Let this be a lesson to her to NEVER drink without eating.

_At times we all must learn the hard way…_ whispered the voices.

"That is very true…"

"What did you say…?" Josephine groaned from over the lake's edge.

"Nothing, my dear, nothing at all."

A/N: So what did you think? I think one of my favorite parts was when Garrit admits that he's in love with his shoe! XD So darn funny! I've also been where Josephine is, not very fun once you've over indulged. Any who, please be so kind as to leave a review=) I love reading what you all write!


	38. Chapter Thirty Seven

A/N: Who's ready to read the next chapter? Yay! All of you! I hope you all have fun reading this chapter, it made me giggle has I wrote it. And another thing, (this of totally off subject!) does any of you know why some readers make their profile name blocked? 0_o I find it so ANNOYING! I would love to respond to many of my readers who leave a review but they are blocked.=( So if you are block… UN BLOCK YOURSELF! Pa-pa-pa-pleeeeeease?

Ok, went off track here, so Erik get a little hot under the collar in this chapter and Josephine gets a little too friendly. Please R&R! I makes my day when I see some many awesome review from all you!

Chapter Thirty Seven

Once we were in my lair, I was able get Josephine to eat. Once her stomach was empty of liquor, all she wanted to do was sleep. I gave her a large slice of bread with spreading cheese on top; I also gave her a tall glass of water and told her to drink as much as she could. The whites of her eyes had become yellow, a sign of dehydration. Once that was done, I assisted

Josephine to the Louis-Phillip room…

"Guhh! Josephine, be careful!" I hissed. Josephine had missed her step going up the stairs. If I hadn't had been beside her, she would have fallen head first into the lake.

"I'm trying, but the floor won't stop turning!" Josephine whined.

I sighed hard. "Come along, this way.

I pushed the door open, and the room was dark and cold. I hadn't been in this room since the last time Josephine slept in it. I felt my way towards the bed and placed Josephine near the head of the golden peacock.

"Stay put for a moment, alright? I'm going to find a match and light a fire."

Josephine mumbled something, but I couldn't understand what she said. I remembered that I put a box of matches in the vanity long ago; they must still be here. I stretched out my hands searching for the vanity. My knee came into contact with the vanity table. I cursed loudly. Suddenly I heard soft giggling behind me.

"Do you find something amusing, child?" I growled opening the drawer and snatching the matches.

"You hurt yourself." Josephine giggled again. Her laughter seemed muffled.

I rolled my eyes and bit my tongue as I lit the match. It didn't take me long to start the fire, and before I knew it, it was roaring. I turned and saw Josephine - one arm hung around the neck of the peacock - the rest of her body slowly sliding down its side. I lit a candle and went around to gaze upon her. Josephine's face was pressed firmly against the neck of the great bird in a pinching manner. I couldn't help the laughter that left my chest; she will definitely remember this night for the rest of her life!

_That is, if she remembers anything at all when she wakes_… whispered a dark voice.

I felt a chill run down my spine…

"What is your point?" I whispered to myself.

_She will not remember anything… you could do whatever you wish…_

"I will do no such thing!" I hissed and stepped away from Josephine to fetch a cup of water. I went into the water closet where I knew was a spare glass.

_Don't tell me you haven't thought of it, thought of touching her soft skin… her large, full brea-_

"Stop it!" I grabbed at my head. I placed the candle down beside the sink.

Its shadows danced upon my face in the mirror. The grinning white mask on my face mocked me.

_Do you remember how close you were to touching Christine's legs when she kicked off her stockings in her sleep the night you first brought her down?_

I felt a tightening in my chest. "Yes…" I swallowed hard and closed the door to the water closet. I then removed my mask and looked at my hideous reflection in the mirror. The candle's light danced everywhere, making my face all the more grotesque. The twisted flesh and blue veins popping out…

My stomach lurched; I was going to be sick from the sight of my own face.

_Go on, go out there and run your hands all over her, she would never know… the dark voices urged._

"No, I couldn't possibly…"

_You can…_

"No."

_Yes…_

"I won't! I couldn't betray her in such a way…"

_DO IT!_

"NO!" I growled pulling at my hair. I gritted my teeth to keep from yelling.

When I heard Josephine whimpering and calling for me, I felt my body jerk. The voices were no longer there in my head, only the loud beat of my heart pulsated in my ears. I swallowed hard and composed myself, taking the cup of water and replacing my mask. When I stepped out the water closet, the sight before my eyes almost caused me to drop the glass of water. Josephine stood in the middle of the room twisting and turning, both her hands were behind her back pulling on something. She then gave up and pulled her black velvet skirt down and kicked it aside. The tunic she wore barely passed her knees.

I gasped. "Josephine, what are you doing?"

"Help me," she whined. She then started pulling behind her back.

"I will do no such thing. Now, put your skirt back on!" I put the glass of water down and went for her skirt. I kept my eyes averted all the while.

"Please, I want this thing off. It's hurting my ribs, Erik!"

I sighed and looked up. Josephine had pulled the short sleeves of her top down further past her shoulders in attempt to slide it down. She stood before me barely wearing anything at all. I cursed under my breath and turned my back against Josephine. It suddenly got too hot in here.

"Don't just stand there! Help me get this corset off."

"Can't you take it off yourself?" I hissed.

"If I could, do you think I would be asking for help? Olive tied the knot too tight. Now if you please?"

I breathed deep and let it out slowly. I could do this, I could do this, I thought to myself. I'm only going to loosen the ties and then I'm going to leave… Simple. I gritted my teeth as I said, "Turn around."

She clumsily did so - tripping over her own feet in the process.

"Hold still."

I wiped my hands on my pant leg - they had become clammy - and began to pull at the ties of Josephine's corset. Every tug I would pull, Josephine's hair would fall behind her shoulders and against my hands. Her silky locks danced and teased my fingers, and I was tempted to run my fingers through her hair. To bury my face and inhale the floral scent I could smell. Instead I gathered what had fallen behind, and I purposely took my time as I brushed them over Josephine's neck and shoulder. Her heated flesh alone caused my stomach to tighten with weakness and longing. I wanted to feel more…

"Did you get it?"

I felt ashamed for the way I felt. Josephine trusted me to take care of her and all I am thinking of is running my hands over her heated flesh... I wonder if she would let m-

"Erik?"

"What? I didn't touch anything," I asked alarmed. I hoped she didn't hear the weakness in my voice…

"Did you untie the knot?"

"Oh, not yet."

Josephine let her head fall back in frustration along with a great sigh.

Finally, I was able to loosen the bloody ties of her corset. Before I could turn around and give her privacy, Josephine pulled the corset over her shoulders along with the white peasant shirt. She then tossed them aside,

Josephine now stood in nothing but her tunic! My mouth dropped open. My mind told me to turn around or leave the room, but my body wouldn't let me go. I was rooted where I stood. Josephine hissed and rubbed the sides of her ribs while mumbling to herself in a whining manner; she then turned towards the bed and crawled toward the pillows. Plopping herself on her back, spreading her arms above her head. She sighed in content and giggled to herself.

I hadn't realized I was biting my lips until the metallic taste of blood was on my tongue. I swallowed it and let a shuddered breath out. I needed to leave. I had to go. Now. Josephine lay in only her tunic, and my body was already acting against me as it responded to the sight of her curves and full breasts. I took a deep breath and held it. My trembling – and disobeying - body went for the door.

"Erik?"

I stopped as my hand went to turn the knob. I exhaled and answered

Josephine.

"Yes?" I whispered. I didn't trust my voice to speak any louder.

"Come here please."

I closed my eyes tight and willed my body to obey and to be calm. I was relieved when I turned and saw that Josephine had covered herself and was wrapped in the red velvet comforter. She was on her side facing the hearth.

I came around and stood before her, calm and collected - on the surface, at least.

"Oui?"

Josephine opened her sleepy eyes and smiled. She then patted the empty space next to her and told me to lie down. I blinked dumbfounded.

"What did you say?"

"I said, come lay with me for a while…"

"Josephine, that - that is not a very wise suggestion to ask of me, especially now." Especially now that you're vulnerable, drunk, and half-naked… I turned to leave.

"Please, Erik. Stay with me just for a little while."

I turned and Josephine was sitting up holding the velvet comforter to her chest. I thought I would never see the day when a woman asked me to lay with her, regardless of the fact that she just wanted me to lay with her for comfort…

"Please…"

Her soft plea pulled at my heart strings, and I felt myself crumble. Damn it! Why must I feel so weak? I cursed under my breath and went to the side of the bed. I glared down at Josephine –who smiled - and let myself drop onto the bed beside her. I didn't dare lay underneath the comforter with her, one could only tease a beast before it attacks!

"I will stay until you fall asleep, then I'm leaving," I said sternly.

Josephine said nothing. She merely came closer and nestled her head against my shoulder. With a gentle sigh she whispered good-night. Within minutes,

Josephine was asleep. I turned my head and pressed a light kiss to Josephine's temple and whispered good-night.

"Sweet dreams my… love."

I felt my chest tighten and my heart ached. A part of me realized that I probably would never get to tell Josephine that I loved her out loud. My throat constricted, and I felt the tears slide down my face. When the time comes, I'm going to have to let her go. I will not fight the man the way I did with Raoul. If Josephine is ready and she chooses the right man, I will give her my blessing.

_Easer said than done…_ whispered a soft voice.

"I know…"

I pulled my arm out from underneath Josephine so that she was cradled in my arms; her head lay on my chest.

"It will be very hard when the time comes, but for now she belongs to me; I shall enjoy the time we share together…" I placed another kiss to her temple. "I will not let anyone come between us again, I promise you, Josephine…"

As I lay with Josephine, I stared into the fire and told myself that I will be getting up and leaving Josephine very soon. I lost count how many times I told myself that...

Seven hours later.

I woke up cold and with something heavy pressed against my body. The fire was down to embers, and when I looked down, a leg along with an arm was tossed over my body. I had fallen asleep! I scrubbed a hand over my face and sighed. When I felt the coarse side of my face, I gasped in a jerking motion. My mask was no longer on my face. I tried to pull my arm out from under Josephine, but the pins and needles that attacked my arm were utterly excruciating. With my arm asleep, I used my other hands to search the side of me where Josephine lay; I found it between the two pillows that I used.

With a great sigh, I replaced the mask and tried to pull my dead arm out from under Josephine.

As I pulled, I sat up and turned and placed my other hand to the side of Josephine for leverage. Josephine rolled onto her back, and my face was inches away from hers. She smiled sleepily and placed her hand against my face and mumbled something as she was half asleep. I couldn't even fathom what she said. When Josephine removed her hand and rolled over, she murmured about having pie… I shook my head and moved away. I sat at the end of the bed and cradled my head in my hands. Last night was a night that I would neve-

"Oh no!" Josephine groaned suddenly.

I looked over and I saw her jerk rapidly several times. Worried, I crawled back to where I slept and placed my hands on the side of her face.

"Josephine, what is wrong?"

Josephine began to groan, holding her stomach. "Erik, I- I think I'm going to vomit!"

I felt the blood drain from my face. "No! Not on the bed, not on the bed,

Josephine!"

I stood up and pulled Josephine by the arm in a quick motion. I kicked open the door to the water closet and pushed Josephine toward the porcelain toilet. Once Josephine dropped onto her knee, she released all that she had eaten that night. Perspiration slid down my brow; she made it to the water closet. I bent down and pulled Josephine's hair out of her face. Her whimpering and crying echoed throughout the water closet. All the while I rubbed her back in a soothing motion. As she was done, Josephine rested her head on her arm, which was leaning against the rim.

"Erik, can I have a minute alone?" Josephine asked. Her voice was hoarse.

"Of course."

"Ow, don't talk too loud!" she hissed holding the sides of her head.

I tried not to smile. "I'm sorry. Do you feel any better?"

"Yes… and no."

"Do you think you can handle drinking some tea?"

"I think so."

"Alright, if you look inside that drawer, you'll find a toiletry bag…"

"Thank you."

I left Josephine and made my way towards the kitchen. Once I had water boiling, I sliced bread and spread strawberry jam on top. When I felt something rub against my ankles, I chuckled to myself. Ayesha was up and was ready for breakfast. I took the hunk of ham from the chill box and cut up small pieces and put them in a dish. I usually serve Ayesha salmon, but I do not feel like smelling like fish this morning. By the time I was done, the water was boiling, and the tea was ready. I placed two cups along with the sliced bread onto a silver try. With my hands full, I was unable to knock on the door, so I settled for calling Josephine's name.

"Josephine, are you descent?"

"Yes."

I pushed the door open and Josephine was lying in the middle of the bed, both hands were pressed to her forehead. A loud groan came from her throat.

"It feels like a bunch of horses ran over my head last night!"

"Did you have fun at least?"

Raspy giggling filled my ears. I placed the tray down and took the small round tin from it. I opened it and scooped less than a spoon full into Josephine's cup.

"What is that you're holding?"

"This, my dear, is what's going to take away your head ache. Here, take a sip. It's tasteless and the tea is just the way you like it."

Josephine took a tentative sip, then another, and then sudden she gasped.

"Erik, where is Olive?"

"Ah, I take it you don't remember then?"

"No, where is she, is she alright?"

"She is fine; the drunken fairy is safe in the prima donnas' room. I put her there before I brought you down here."

"Oh, thank goodness she's alright."

"You really care for her, don't you?"

"Oui, she's my best friend."

"She is very charming, such energy for someone so small."

Josephine giggled. "She is a child compared to you."

"She is very short. Here have a slice of bread."

"Won't you have some?" she asked.

I was reminded of the morning I first served Josephine breakfast: sliced baguette with spreading cheese topped with sliced strawberries. Josephine asked me the same question; she wanted me to eat with her. I declined. I resented her for asking me then. That was so long ago, a full year has passed since that night and I am not the same man…

"Yes, I will have some. How does your head feel?" I asked as I poured a cut of tea for myself and took a slice of bread, stuffing half of it into my mouth. I hadn't realized I was hungry.

"It feels better, but may I ask you something?"

"You can."

"Why am I in my tunic?"

I almost choked on my tea, some slid down the sides of my mouth, and I wiped it away with my sleeve. I felt Josephine staring at my face as I couldn't meet her gaze. I was in profile- luckily my mask was hiding my flushed features!

"You, uh, took off your clothes… I helped, I mean - with your corset, you couldn't get it off. Olivia tied the ties too tight, and you needed my assistance; you couldn't get it off."

I stood up to pace. I felt like such a fool babbling on the way I was! Finally I turned and faced Josephine; she was bent forwards with her hands covering her face. Her shoulders shuttered as she sobbed.

"Oh, Josephine, please don't cry. I didn't- I –we- Oh, bloody hell!" I ran a hand through my hair, frustrated. "Josephine, please…"

Josephine let her hands fall away from her face, and she let herself fall back against the pillows, her face was red, but no tears streaked her face.

She was laughing!

"Erik, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to put you through all of that!"

Josephine covered her face as the laughter echoed around us. Relief settled over me as I saw that she was indeed not upset. Once Josephine's giggling subsided she took her cup from the tray and resume sipping her tea.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Erik. You must forgive me for my behavior.

I didn't mean to take off my clothes; I'm sure you're quite disappointed in me."

"Do not fret about it, my dear, I've seen far worse as the years past as I lived here. You only wanted to be comfortable; you said that your ribs were hurting you."

"I did. Ow, you're right, they are sore."

"Well, don't press on them like that!"

Josephine giggled and lay down, pulling the covers over her shoulders.

"Come, lie down beside me."

"Wait, it's chilly in here, let me rouse the fire."

I put more fire wood in it. After poking around the wood, the fire was roaring. I then moved the tray from the bed and stood close to the edge of the bed as I lay down. The gap between Josephine and I was not to her liking. She moved closer and placed her head on my shoulder.

"Erik?"

"Hmm?"

"What would I do without you?"

I was taken aback. When I looked down, Josephine was smiling up at me. She propped herself up and pushed aside my arm so that she was cradled in my arms again, only this time, she was conscious and did it willingly. I felt my heart flip in its place in my chest. Josephine sat up, then leaned closer over my chest so that she looked down on me, her hair fell into her eyes, and I couldn't help but brush them aside. As I did this, Josephine closed her eyes and nestled her cheek against the palm of my hand. She smiled down and my heart stopped.

"May I give you a kiss in thanks?" She smiled.

The shock on my face caused Josephine to giggle. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out!

"I'll take that as I 'yes,' then." Josephine placed a hand on the left side of my face, just under my mask. I felt her warm breath on my face. It was sweet from the tea, and I desperately wanted to know if it tastes just as good…

Finally, Josephine leaned down and placed a kiss on the corner of my lips, her soft lips lingered there and when it was over she nestled herself in the crook of my neck. I felt my heart stop. I was both disappointed and astounded. Of course, Josephine wanted to give a kiss to a friend, a friend who had taken care of her in her worst state. My fantasies are getting too carried away! I wanted to kick myself for thinking in such a way when she merely wanted to show me her thanks… She is going to be the death of me! Oh, well, I hugged Josephine to me when I heard her steady breathing. This time I did not fall asleep as time passed. I had to get Josephine back to the women's dormitory before everyone wakes…

I walked through the hidden passage of the opera house. I wrapped Josephine in my cloak, and I stuffed her clothes into a burlap sack and tied it to my waist belt. From here, everything was quiet. I didn't hear any movement from the other side of the walls, which meant that everyone was still sleeping. Once I was at the landing I pushed the panel that opened the part of the wall. As I stepped out everything was in darkness. I crept from the darkened corner and proceeded to the top of the stairs. I crept to the shadows as I was closer to Josephine's dormitory, all was quiet. Finally I was before the door. I listened for a moment, but I didn't hear any movement from the other side of the door. I opened the door and looked inside; all the girls were still sleeping. When I was assured that it was safe, I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. When I turned, I saw that a few girls were passed out in full costume on the floor. I fought the smile and stepped over them. I prayed that none of them would suddenly wake and see me with Josephine.

Once I was at Josephine's bed, I placed her down carefully and covered her.

I then pulled her clothes out from the burlap sack and scattered them around her bed; now it looked like she merely took off her clothes and passed out onto her bed. I placed a kiss onto Josephine's cheek and left silently.

"Perhaps I should check on Olivia," I murmured quickening my step.

As I got closer toward the prima donnas' room I saw that some workers were awake and were cleaning the mess from last night. I hurried to the double doors and pulled out my skeleton key. I opened the door silently and looked inside. Olivia was still sound sleep. One leg was hanging off the divan, and she was snoring lightly.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Firmin. You know what he said about that soprano from the states!"

My ears perked up when I heard Andre's harsh whispering. They were both near the stage. I hurried behind the velvet curtain and listened to their arguing.

"Relax, Firmin. It is simply an idea. We still have to talk to Him and if he doesn't like the ide-"

"I don't like it at all!" My voice boomed throughout the theater. I smiled to myself when I saw them jump out of their skin.

"Oh, Monsieur! I didn't realize you were here." Firmin tried to laugh.

"You mean you didn't realize that I was listening."

"Well… yes, that too. This is perfect, so you already know what our plans are; what do you think?" Firmin asked searching the shadow's of the wings.

I blinked. I honestly didn't know what the hell they were talking about. So

I cleared my throat and said, "Why don't you go over everything once more?"

Firmin made a face. "Alright, well, as you know the Soprano from the states

is here on holiday. I had the most-"

Andre cleared his throat and glared at Firmin.

"I mean, we, we had the most wonderful discussion last night."

"What?" I prompted. "She was at the Masquerade last night?"

"Yes, of course she was… As I was saying, how would you feel if we performed Mozart's Magical Flute?"

I lifted an eyebrow. I was intrigued.

"Go on."

"Well, Magical Flute is one of Madams favorites to perform and-"

"Get to the point, Firmin," I snapped.

The man visibly paled. "Well, we thought it would be a good idea. An opera would bring more patrons. I mean, the ballet is wonderful, but it has been such a long time since this theater has heard the sweet music of voices soaring…"

I stopped listening after that; my mind was racing, contemplating on the pros and cons. My first instinct was to deny them, but as the wheels began turning in my head, the images of Josephine as Pamina danced before me. It would be a great start for Josephine. My heart raced with the anticipation, and I felt the smile turning my lips. This could be the start of Josephine's career!

"So, Monsieur, what do you think?"

"I think it is a wonderful idea…"

"I told you it was a bad idea, Firmin," Andre panicked. "I- wait, what was that?"

"I said, I think it is a wonderful idea. This soprano from the states, what is her name?"

"Samantha Thomson."

"And her age?"

Firmin cleared his throat. "Well, I did not ask for her age, Monsieur. The women, they tend to get rather upset when-"

"What is her age?" I hissed. "How many years has she studied as being a singer?"

"She is 28, good sir. I remember her whispering it to one of the ladies. She has studied in opera ever since she was a child. She is married and is retiring very soon; she says she wants to start a family with her husband."

André's voice was weak as he spoke.

"I see. I must hear her first before I agree to let this go any further."

Both men exchanged looks. "Monsieur?" they both said at once.

I rolled my eyes. "I must hear her sing. Any woman can say they have talent, but only a hand full have the passion, the raw ability to make even the strongest man weep in their seats with song…"

And Josephine is well on her way, I mused smiling.

"Set up a meeting. Have her come here and sing for the both of you. I'll be here listening as well."

"Alright, when do you want this to be done? Monsieur?"

I didn't answer. I'm sure they are smart enough to figure out a date on their own without me holding their hands. As I walked down to my home, a light spring was in my step. A bubbling sensation claims me. For once in my life, I felt… happy. I was content. I took the long way to my home. This route led me to the side of my lair from a secret entrance. As I drew near, my whistling tone echoed all round me, I couldn't even remember the last time I whistled!

As I pushed the wall aside, glowing candles greeted me. I narrowed my gaze.

I did not light any of my candles before I took Josephine home… A sinking feeling seeped down my body; someone is in my lair. Instinctively, I went for my belt where my Punjab lasso once hung. Cursing under my breath, I pulled the dagger that was in my boot instead and went further into my home.

I stood close to the shadows. My old habits of stalking came to me fully. No one came into my home uninvited and lived to tell the tale.

I listened behind the kitchen door and heard nothing but silence. The fiend was not in the kitchen. I moved on. I was headed for the Louis-Philippe room when the sound of a book dropped and echoed.

"You are in my library."

I gritted my teeth and grabbed the candelabra from my organ. In one hand I had my dagger to throw and in the other the candelabra. The fiend was not going to get away from me unharmed. Silently, I walked towards my library.

The door was ajar and I could see light. I looked through the open door and saw the hearth - a fire roaring. Ayesha's loud purring could be heard from where I stood. Who in the hell would start a fire and make themselves comfortable in the lair of The Phantom? I sneered and pushed the door open. I had my arm raised to throw the dagger. Instead of it flying high and straight into the heart of the intruder, it slipped out of my fingers and clattered at my feet. I stood in the door way, stunned in shock.

"Hello Erik."

"Antoinette…"

A/N: DON'T KILL ME! (especially you Areil!)If you do you'll never get to find out how the story ends! So why do you think Anne is there in Erik's lair? Do you think she seen Erik with Josephine that night? Please R&R! If I get some good one's I'll try and speed up the process!


	39. Chapter Thirty Eight

A/N: SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! Don't hurt me! I know I should have posted this chapter a LONG time ago, but I just couldn't get to the library with my work schedule.=( But, alas! Here it is, please R&R!

Chapter Thirty Eight

"Antoinette, what are-how did-you?"

"You can put the candelabra down Erik; I'm not going to attach you. At least not yet, anyway…"

I swallowed hard; my throat had become awful dry. Anne was sitting in my arm chair with Ayesha in her lap, who mewed softly once she saw me.

I looked down at the candelabra and then back at Anne. She was petting Ayesha in a fond manner. I placed my weapon down and walked further into the room. I went closer to the hearth and Anne looked up, a faint smiled curved her lips. I lowered my eyes into a glare.

"What are you looking at?"

"You of course, you look… well."

"Well?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oui, the last time I saw you Erik, you didn't look so healthy. You were merely skin and bones…" she whispered, scratching Ayesha's chin.

"Well, I've come a long way since the last time I saw you, Anne. You and I both know why I didn't have much of an appetite."

Anne raised an eye brow as she looked at me, she said nothing and resume in petting Ayesha.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Erik."

"What do you mean? I live here," I snapped. "And how did you get down here? I've locked all my passages."

"And you think I am unable to unlock them?" she retorted with a smirk.

I bit my lips to keep from yelling. I haven't seen the women in years, and she is already getting on my nerves!

"What do you want, Antoinette?"

She was silent for a moment. I saw Anne bite her bottom lip.

"I guess you can say I was only curious… Last night was the Masquerade and it brought back so many memories; I had to see if you still resided here-to see if you were alive."

So you were curious… I raised an eyebrow as I leaned against the mantle.

"Is your curiosity sated?"

"Yes, you could say that. I couldn't believe the sight of this old lair when

I arrived. It's amazing Erik, you've kept yourself busy."

"You've went through my rooms?" I my voice was low in annoyance.

"No, of course not. I didn't realize you've made yourself a library; it was Ayesha that led me here. I thought she was going to walk head first into the wall behind your organ, but then I saw what it truly was. An illusion."

I crossed my arms and glared down at her, why suddenly was she so curious about me…?

"Oh, stop looking at me like that Erik, you old fool," Anne muttered as she stood and walked toward my shelf of books.

I gritted my teeth. "As I remember, you are four years older than I am. So who is the old fool now?"

Anne's soft laughter filled my lair.

"What does a woman have to do to get a cup of tea down here, Erik?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Go back where you came from to get one…" I muttered as I walked out of the library.

"I heard that!"

I rolled my eyes. As I went past my organ, the Louis-Philippe room caught my eye, and I gasped. I rushed inside to see if Anne had gone through anything… I looked over my shoulder before I went fully into the room, and it was exactly the way I left it. I closed the door and locked it behind me; I don't need Anne going through anything which does not concern her. This reminds me. I went to my organ and shuffled the music scores and notes that I had and hid them. Once that was done, I went to make Anne her damn tea.

I held the tray in a tight grasp as I went into my library. Anne was thumbing through a thick book that was in her lap. She was so absorbed that when I placed the tray down, she jumped. I did my best to keep a straight face. She glared up at me and said, "You did that on purpose."

"I did not."

"Did so, Erik."

"What are we, children? Drink your tea so you can leave, Anne."

Anne clicked her tongue. "Such manners you have, old friend."

"Forgive my hostility, but was it not you how told the Viscount de Chagny the secrets of my lair?" I snapped.

Anne sipped her tea and said, "That was a must, Erik. You weren't in your right mind. You could have hurt Christine-"

"I would have rather died! I would have never hurt her." I towered over

Anne. My hands were balled into fists and my jaw was set. She just sat there as though nothing was wrong. She didn't even glare at me.

"Under regular circumstances, I would have never mentioned anything, but at the time, Erik, it was my right."

I threw my hand in the air and turned away from her to pace. I was having a wonderful day and now look! If I were a feline, my hair would be standing on end. I scrubbed a hand over my face and let myself fall into the next arm chair beside Anne. I saw Anne watching me from the corner of my eyes…

"Stop staring at me."

"I apologize…" Anne murmured.

I cursed in German and glared into the roaring fire.

"What has changed in you, Erik?"

I looked at Anne confused. "What do you mean?"

"Six years ago, Erik, you would have threatened my life for even looking at you wrong. And now-" Anne shook her head. "Now, you're different…"

I swallowed hard. "I'm not the same man I once was, Anne…" I looked into the fire as I said this and I prayed she didn't hear the weakness in my voice.

"I'm not the same man who destroyed this opera house..."

Anne was silent for a moment; I didn't bother looking at her. Suddenly, she mumbled something to herself.

"What?" I asked sharply, gone was the weakness and back with my annoyance.

"Nothing," she whispered as she stirred the tea with the spoon. "I noticed that you're not taking your allowance any more. Why is that?"

"How would you know-"

"I looked through the manager's portfolio accounts the other night while I was in their office, and I saw that twenty thousand francs was never taken out. Have you gotten soft, Erik?" Anne teased. "Or do they still think that the Ghost died long ago?"

"You shouldn't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, Anne."

"I was merely curious."

"When did you see this?"

"About three weeks ago."

"So you crept into their office just to see if I was taking the money. And when you say that it was still there, you still had to see for yourself if I were alive, am I right?"

"Yes, you are."

I lifted my chin.

"What?"

"I'm always right," I murmured flatly and took a cup of tea for myself. Anne watched in amazement as I did this, but she said nothing. I never ate or drank in front of her as I got older. She watched silently as I took a tart and ate it.

"I take it that Firmin and Andre are happy that their money is safe."

"For the time being, I told them that once this opera house is at its full glory, I will take my share as I once did."

"I noticed that you had them raise the employees pay, as well."

"That's right. How in the hell did Firmin and Andre expect the workers here to feed their families with the little money they pay them?"

"That is very generous of you, and very kind, Erik."

"I am not kind or generous. I just want this opera house to be clean and the workers doing their jobs right."

Anne was silent for a moment. I sipped my tea and took another tart from the white china plate. Ayesha sat at my feet and waited for a treat herself. I took the small pitcher of milk and pored a little onto the saucer. Once it was on the floor, she lapped at it silently.

"Erik, I never did thank you for what you did..."

I heard the emotion in Anne's voice and knew right away what she was talking about.

"You do not have to thank me, Anne."

"Meg was next. I saw it in Bouquet's eyes. I never liked the way he stared at her when she danced or rehearsed. Erik, if you hadn't been there that afternoon, he could have..." Anne placed her tea cup down and stared into the fire.

"Did Meg know it was I who pulled Bouquet off of her?"

"No... He had hit her over the head. The cut near her temple was bleeding so terribly that it seeped into her eyes. All she knew was that she was on her back with Bouquet holding her down and the next thing she knew, she was alone in the ballet studio..."

"I told you not to let any of the girls practice alone, not after what happened to Cynthia."

"I know, you know the way Meg is-"

"-Stubborn as her mother," I grumbled.

"She was the lead ballerina in Il Muto; she wanted to do her best..."

"You don't have to worry about him anymore, Anne."

"I know. I just wish you didn't have to take his life before all of Paris."

"All of Paris, Anne?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean, Erik. Because you took his life they branded you as a murderer."

"Justice was needed. Besides, I was sick of him spying on the girls as they changed. And he had it in him to capture me and hand me over to Firmin and

Andre. That was all the more reason for me to end everything."

Anne suddenly began to laugh to herself. She laughed so hard that she covered her mouth with her hand.

"What is so amusing?"

"Do you remember when I caught you spying on us girls as we changed as children?"

I placed my tea cup down and stood up uncomfortably. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, yes you do. You were only a child. How old were you, nine?"

"I do not recall," I said flatly.

I turned away from Anne to replace the book she was looking through to its right place. I felt the heat burn my face and the memory flashed before my eyes. I had been chasing a rat that had stolen my chocolate that Anne had given me. I chased that damn rat through the walls and behind the old dressing rooms. From there I heard giggling and chattering from the other side of the wall. I noticed then that the old vent could be removed. I had seen Anne and many other girls in their undergarments and stockings. My giggling at the odd clothing got Anne's attention. She found me and tried to give me the beating of my life for spying on them! I ran and hid from her easily.

Anne's laughter subsided as she changed the subject. "I'm sure you know my

Goddaughter is a ballerina here. What do you think of her talent, Erik?"

I resumed my seat and took another tart from the plate. I stopped chewing the tart once Anne mentioned Josephine. I swallowed the remainder and sipped my tea. If I were to do this, I must do it right.

"There are more than a dozen ballerinas in the corps, Anne, you know that. You expect me to know who your Goddaughter is?" I said, making my voice sound dull and uninterested.

Anne lifted an eyebrow. "Are you not the Phantom of the Opera? The Opera Ghost who knows all, sees all?" Anne asked in an over-exasperated manner. Anne stifled her laughter and cleared her throat. "Her name is Josephine DeBeaux."

"Ah, the one with the glowing eyes."

"Yes…" Anne gave me an odd look and then continued. "She has been dancing ever since she was a child. Her mother taught her as a young girl, she has such talent. Do you think she has it in her to become the next prima ballerina?"

Absolutely not, she will be a prima donna. I tried not to smile.

"She is very talented. Her talent stands out from the others. How is your daughter, by the way?"

"Meg is very well. She is a prima ballerina in Italy, and she is to be married this spring." Anne beamed. "My little girl is getting married."

"Oh hell, Anne, don't cry," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

Anne raised her trembling chin. "I'm not crying… I'm just happy for her. The wedding is to be here in Paris, and she has already gotten her wedding gown. All she has to do is find a gown for the maid of honor." Anne smiled wistfully.

"Who is to be her maid of honor, you, Anne?" I asked not really caring.

"No, Christine is and sh- "Anne gasped and covered her mouth.

My jaw flexed at the mention of Christine's name. Anne looked at me stunned. I could only imagine what she was thinking. She feared that I would go searching for Christine, drag her down to my lair by the hair, and demand that she stay with me. I looked Anne straight in the eyes. She didn't blink and her eyes were wide. When she finally looked away I felt the anger dissolve. I shook my head and spoke.

"How is her son?"

"How did you know-"

"The papers, Anne."

"Oh, I see. Well, little Gustave is well. He has such energy, that one. He's four years old… he will be five soon"

"Does she sing to him?" I couldn't help asking if Christine sang to her little one. Anne hesitated and then nodded her head.

"She does, but rarely. She tries to avoid singing all together. Her voice isn't what it used to be."

"Of course it isn't. She never fully excelled in her lessons."

I could only imagine what her voice must sound like. I could hear the throat struggling to reach a high note, but only a raspy sound would come out. It's the same with every one that stops their lessons and practicing.

"What are you thinking, Erik?" Anne whispered.

I looked at the woman and she had a worried expression on her face, could see the panic behind those green eyes.

"Nothing at all…"

"Erik, promise me that when Meg has-"

I held up a hand to silence her. "Anne, if I wanted Christine, I would have searched this green earth to find her years ago." I scrubbed a hand over my exposed face and sighed. I was finished with Christine. Done.

"You were too obsessed with her. She was an addiction to you. A man never fully recovers from an addiction, it's only dormant. I fear that if you come into contact with her, Erik, it will destroy everything. Forgive me when I say that I don't believe you."

I bit the inside of my lip; my anger was rising. This women had no idea who

I was anymore. She never knew me to begin with, and it wasn't her place to tell me what I am capable or incapable of.

"I don't expect you to believe me, Anne, not after all that has happened.

Now, I think it is time for you to leave."

As I spoke, I kept my voice neutral - calm even. Anne watched me with wide eyes. I think my calm demeanor frightened her more than if I would have yelled.

"First give me your word, Erik, that you won't ruin anything."

"I give you my word, Anne."

I was standing on the edge of the building, my fedora pulled down to cover my mask, and my cloak whipped at my back. The birds around me didn't bother flying away from me as I stood there. My presence to them was more animal than human, I'm sure. Their cooing and soft singing was rather comforting.

"Anne thinks that I would search for Christine and abduct her…" I whispered to a dove that was perched on the shoulder of an angel. Its little head twitched this way and that and its biddy eyes watched me. "I'm sure if my heart didn't already belong to someone else, I might be tempted too."

_Like you're not tempted to see Christine now_…? whispered a dark voice.

"No."

_You lie…_

I sighed to myself. "I am just a little curious. I'm sure she's grown into a fine young woman… and a good mother."

It was then that I wondered if she still slept with a candle lit by her bed, or if she still brushed her hair a hundred times before retiring for bed.

She would stay up late brushing her hair when she had the vanity table to herself. Her dark curls would poof wildly… Oh, how I desperately wanted to run my fingers through her silky curls… To inhale it's sweet sent, to-

At that very moment, the dove that watched me flew, startled, and swatted me with its wings in a fluttering way. I started and climbed down from the ledge, my heart pounding in my ears.

"What the hell?" I hissed as the dove settled back onto the angel's shoulder. Its head bobbed and twitched, cooing all the while. "That was uncalled for. I was merely reminiscing on the past!" I snapped at the damn bird as I fixed my fedora. "You know, you would make a wonderful toy for my cat. Why don't I take you to meet her, you would feel quit at home in her belly!"

At the mention of Ayesha the damn bird flew away cooing. It sounded to me like it was laughing in some cruel way.

"Damn bird…"

"Oh, come on, Olive! The fresh air will be good for you!"

I looked over my shoulder and I saw Josephine in profile. I rushed and hid behind the winged horse.

"Ugh, it's too bright up here…" Olivia whined.

"Come now, it's such a beautiful day!"

"Shhhhh! You are talking too loud!" Little Olivia winced and pressed against her temples. The after shock of her night drinking is in effect.

"Sorry dear. Come; let's sit over there on the parapet."

Josephine placed a wool blanket down; Olivia lazily lay down and covered her face with her arms. Josephine sat with her arms hugging her legs. Her beautiful face was turned up towards the sky. The sun broke through the clouds and caressed and warmed her body. A slight smiled curved her lips just so. I moistened my lips. They suddenly turned dry at the thought of those lips on the corner of my own.

"Josephine?"

"Hmm?"

"Whatever happened to Erik?"

"What?" Josephine asked, startled. Perhaps she thought Olivia wouldn't remember me.

"That is his name, right, Erik?"

"He told you his name?"

"Of course. I don't think he mentioned his sir name though, but does he live close to the opera house? Perhaps we should visit him and make sure he's alright; I mean, Garrit is feeling terrible after last night, so maybe we should visit him?"

My mouth dropped open. She wanted to visit me?

"Um, he's just fine, Olive…"

"Was he here?"

"Yes, he uh - came to give me some medicine for my head."

"Oh, that was nice. I wish he could have left some for mine!" Olivia moaned.

"No more alcohol for this fairy." She pointed at herself. I fought the smiled that curved my lips.

"I agree." Josephine giggled.

"He's very charming, Erik. He's a fine dancer, too."

"Yes, he is." Josephine blushed red. "He's a very fine dancer indeed."

I stopped fighting it and smiled completely. Josephine was remembering the time I - or should I say _Dominic_ - danced with her. The feel of her soft skin under my hand made my stomach tighten.

Bloody hell, her skin was so soft!

"Josephine, you're glowing!"

"What?"

"Your face is glowing. What are you thinking about?"

Josephine's face blushed crimson. I was positive she was thinking the same thing as I was.

"Nothing really."

I stood there listening to their chatter and enjoyed the warm sun. On occasion, I would peek to the side and watch Josephine. Her hair was loose and her wavy curls glistened in the sunlight. The longer I watched the more a humming melody sang in my head. I tapped the beat against the cement base of the statue I was hiding behind. I then flattened both hands as though I were playing an imaginary piano; I closed my eyes and played the melody in my head. Its soft notes fluttered lightly in my head, and I had to release it and write it down. I smiled softly and whispered a thank you to Josephine for inspiring my music. I stood for only a moment longer and then I left silently to my home. If I would have known that Edward Monte was on his way to the roof in search for Josephine, I wouldn't have left…

A/N: Dun dun dun dunnnnn! Christine is going to be in touching distance, Meg is getting married, Anne knows of Erik, and Edward is looking for Josephine! What do you think will happen next? Please be so kind and leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Pa-pa-pa-pleeeeeeeease!


	40. Chapter Thirty Nine

A/N: My dear readers, I'm sorry for posting this chapter so late. I recently moved and I am nowhere near a library! (Sighs) So terrible sorry, I'm sure you can understand my frustration. I find myself staring at my computer at my new home hoping if I stare at it long enough it will magically have internet! Anywho, I probably wont be able to post as frequently as I use to=( But the brighter side of it is, just because I can't POST doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing more. I'll be able to wrote more chapters and probably send two chapters at a time to by beta buddy!=) Okie dokie, I'll stop yapping so you can read on. PLEASE R&R!

Chapter Thirty Nine

I am on the roof top of the opera house with Olive, both of us sitting on the wool blanket enjoying the view - at least I am. Olive is slumped over onto her side, her head on my lap with her arm covering the sunshine. Olive woke up with a terrible head ache, most likely from the intake of alcohol from the night before. I had such a wonderful time at the masquerade! I shall never forget it. The music, the costumes, the dancing! It was wonderful! What made it even more exciting was when Olive and I went back into the wings with Garrit and the working crew. I don't think I've had that much fun in my life!

I sighed in remembrance, and then suddenly, images of a man in white flashed in my mind. I felt my heart flutter inside my chest, my pulse beating so quickly I fear Olive could hear it. The smile on my lips curved before I could hide it. Erik went as - no, that doesn't sound right - Erik became Dominic last night at the masquerade. My goodness, he portrayed him so well that that I actually thought it were Dominic, the vampire!

Those haunting eyes behind the white mask were so mesmerizing; I don't remember walking with him towards the dance floor. One moment I was watching Erik walk towards me, and then the next I was in his arms. As we danced, I felt his hands slide down my arm and behind my shoulders as he turned me during the waltz. Every time that happened, I felt delicious chills run down my spine, and the pit of my stomach would tighten with unknown anticipation. I've never felt that way before in my life.

"Josephine, you're glowing!" Olive chirped from my lap.

"What?" I looked down shocked.

"Your face is glowing. What are you thinking about?"

I felt my face grow hot, my throat suddenly became dry. "Nothing really," I croaked.

"It doesn't look like nothing, you're blushing!"

"I am not! Stop looking at me!" I snapped embarrassed and covered my face.

Olive toppled over in a fit of giggles. "Someone is in looooooove!"

I gasped and covered my mouth. "Don't be silly! You-"

Just then the door that lead to the stairs opened, the wind picked up and caused the door to slam against the wall with a loud BANG. Olive and I both started and looked over our shoulders; Edward stepped out of the door post with a stricken look and quickly closed the door behind him. He then dusted off his coat and looked up with a big smile.

"Bonjour mes filles! How are my best girls?" Edward smiled, holding out both arms.

"Bonjour, Edward," Olive and I said at once.

Edward knelt beside us on the wool blanket, placing a yellow envelope beside him.

"It feels like someone used my head for a drum last night!" Olive groaned rubbing the sides of her head.

Edward raised an eyebrow. "That's awful."

"She'll survive." I smiled, shuffling Olive's hair. My smiled faded when I realized that Edward was really here on the roof with us, how did he know I was here? Olive didn't even know that there were stairs that lead to the roof. "Edward, I beg your pardon, but, h-how did you know we were up here?"

"Hmm? Oh, well I was looking for you to apologize for last night, and your ballet mistress-"

"-Madame Giry."

"That's right, Mme Giry, she told me that you were most likely on roof."

I blinked at Edward, how could she possibly know-

"She also said she and your mother used to sneak up here during her youth. I had no idea your mother was a dancer."

I felt a bitter sweet sensation claim myself, a part of me was shocked to know that my mother used to come up here at my age and enjoy the view. The other part of me felt dread that Marraine knew that I snuck up here.

"S-she said that?" I asked, my voice sounding weak.

"Yes." Edward smiled sweetly.

I swallowed hard and looked away with mixed emotions.

"Say, what is in that envelope you have, Edward?" Olive pointed.

"Oh, this? Why, this is one of the reasons why I came here!"

I looked at Edward and he winked playfully at Olive and me, and I couldn't help but smile. He opens the large envelope and two white papers slid into his awaiting palm.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked holding them to his chest.

I nodded my head and Olive squealed a, 'Yes'.

"Tada!" he exclaimed and flipped the white paper over, only it wasn't paper at all! Edward turned over two of the same photographs of Olivia and I, along with Edward and Jacques at the masquerade!

"Oh, Edward!" I gasped taking one into my hands. "Where did you get these?"

"You do not remember taking it?"

I shook my head. "No. Oh, Olive you look beautiful!"

"Me, look at you!"

"I was able to buy three copies, one for you and Olivia and also one for me."

"These are for us? Oh, thank you Edward!" Olive sang in delight.

"Yes, merci, Edward, this was very thoughtful of you."

"You're both very welcome." Edward smiled showing his white teeth. Some of Edward's hair came loose from its hold and seeped across his eyes, he didn't bother brushing them away. He just continued to stare; the sudden intensity is his hazel eyes caused me to look away awkwardly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh, look! I see a birds nest there on the statue!" Olive exclaimed. "I'm going to get a better look." Olive shot up and practically ran off.

"Don't touch the eggs!" Edward called. "If you do, the mother will reject her babies because she will smell your scent instead of hers!"

Olive made a sad pouting face, but nodded her head anyhow. Olive's hands were clasped behind her back and she looked into the birds nest ever so slightly on the tips of her toes. She then brought her clasped hands under her chin; I could tell she desperately wanted to hold the little eggs on her hand.

"It's been done before," Edward commented.

I started when Edward spoke. I looked over and he had taken Olive's spot on the wool blanket. He then reached out and tucked my bangs behind my ear, his index finger lingering just under my jaw where he caressed my jaw line. Edward then moistened his lip as he admired mine. I cleared my throat and spoke.

"What has been done before?"

It took a second for Edward to realize what I said; he was too occupied in staring at my lips that he blinked and chuckled to himself. I took this opportunity to move over just a little.

"When I said, 'it's been done before' I mean just that. You see when I was a child my brother and I found a birds nest in our oak tree that is in our garden. We both were so fascinated by their size that we picked up two of the three eggs. We put them back and hurried inside to tell my father. Later that afternoon when our father came with us to see, we found the two eggs we had held broken on the trees roots below. My father explained to us that because we picked up the eggs, we got our scent onto them, and so the mother bird pushed them out of the nest because they didn't have her scent on the eggs. She did not recognize them as her own."

"My goodness, how terrible."

"Very. My brother and I started crying," Edward chuckled softly. "We felt so bad that day, and to make it even worse, father asked us if we wanted chef to cook the eggs that were smashed for us!"

I gasped and laughed before I could stop myself. "You're jesting! He said that?"

Edward joined my laughter. "Yes, but he was only joking, trying to make us both laugh."

"Did it work?"

Edward smiled. "No, it only made us cry harder!"

As our laughter subsided, all fell silent. From time to time I would glace at Olive, just to make sure she wasn't touching the eggs. She wasn't, she was only observing. I then pulled my legs to my chest and hugged them; I turned my face up towards the clouds and enjoyed the warm sun on my face. Suddenly I felt something warm and soft press against my throat, just under my jaw. I flinched when I realized Edward had placed a kiss there.

"What are you doing?" I hissed wiping where he kissed.

I looked over my shoulder and Olive was on the other side of the parapet, her back to us. Olive didn t see then, I thought urgently. When I turned, lips were pressed against mine. Edwards hand snaked around and held the back of my head steady has he kissed me. I squeaked and whined as I tried pushing against his chest, but to no avail. He wouldn't let me go. I wanted to cry out; I wanted to scream with anger! How dare do this and without my approval! We were only supposed to be friends! My temper was rising to a boiling point, and when Edward finally ended the kiss, my palm met his cheek in a fierce slap!

"Ow! Josephine!"

"Don't you Josephine me, Edward Monte!" I stood up and kicked the side of his leg. "How dare you! Why would-we're only-you bloody-GURRR!" I pulled at my hair and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"What is the matter?" Olive called running over towards us.

"Him!" I pointed. "You! You stay away from me, Edward!"

"AW, Josephine, come now-"

"No! No, don't you even try that sweet talk with me, Monsieur!" I hissed, kicking him again. I kicked as hard as I could but it only caused Edward to laugh! He was laughing at me! The man was insufferable!

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" Olive asked. Both her hands were spread apart, gesturing toward both Edward and I. Olive then looked at me and raised her eyebrows.

"Guh!" I stomped my foot, threw up my hands, and walked off towards the other side of the parapet. Edwards's laughter could still be heard; both he and Olive followed me, much to my annoyance.

"Josephine, wait!" Olive called.

I reached the end of the parapet; I placed both hands on top of the cold building ledge. I actually considered pushing Edward off the bloody building.

Blast that man! He doesn't give up does he!

"Josephine, what happened?" asked Olive.

"Ask Him," I grumbled from over my shoulder.

"What did you do, Edward?"

"I kissed her, that's all."

I heard Olive gasp, I figured she would be just as upset as I am, but no.

"You kissed her!" Olive asked astounded. "How sweet! Josephine, why would you get so-"

Just then I turned around to face Olive, and with one look, Olive's smiling grin was gone. I glared at Edward who smiled innocently back at me, I wanted to slap him again.

"Wipe that look off your face!" I hissed crossing my arms. He did, Edward looked down with a sigh. He suddenly became interested with the parapet and scuffed the toe of his boot.

"You promised," I whispered. "Look at me, Edward," I snapped.

When he finally did, I didn't see any remorse for the action he did.

"I'm sorry-"

"-No, you're not," I snapped. "You knew exactly what you were doing."

"You're right, I did, but I am sorry. I didn't think that kissing you would upset you so. I am sorry for that, but I'm not sorry that I kissed you. I can't help the feeling you make me feel, Josephine," Edward whispered. "I can't help that I'm in love with you."

"Oh." Olive whispered, a hand was placed over her heart. Her big blue eyes were wide with compassion, her lips formed into a soft smile. "How sweet." she murmured. I threw daggers at her with my eyes; I decided then that I would throw them both off the ledge!

"Do you forgive me?"

"No."

Edwards's shoulders drooped; he then stuffed his hands into his pockets and kicked a small pebble at his feet. "Will you ever?"

"No, I will not, Edward Monte, because you violated me. You kissed me without my consent." I gritted my teeth; my nails were digging into the palm of my hand. I was beyond angry.

"Please, let me make it up to you. Let me, uh, let me buy you a gift?"

"Oh, Josephine!" Olive squealed, grabbing my arm and hopping up and down. "Isn't that sweet!" I shrugged her off.

"You're not helping Olive. Hush!" I hissed.

"What do you say?"

"No, thank you." I then walked past him and stomped toward the wool blanket. Olive took the photographs before I could snatch the wool blanket off the parapet and shake it off.

"Please, you must let me make it up to you! I feel horrible now."

"You should," I said, nonchalantly folding the blanket.

"What if I-uh, take you to lunch? How does that sound? You can pick any restaurant in the city."

I stopped folding the blanket to look at him; I raised an eyebrow and glared.

"Pick any one and it is on me. Do you want me to beg? Here, I'll beg." Edward then got down on his knees before Olive and me and clasped his hands together. Olive covered her mouth before she could laugh.

"Please, Josephine DeBeaux, will you honor me with your presence? Let me take you to lunch, let me spoil you with the most delicious foods in all of Paris!" Edward threw his hands up in the air when he said the word 'Paris.' "You know, if my father ever saw me like this, I'm sure he would have my head," Edward admitted flatly, yet I heard the amusement in his voice.

"Really? Where is your father now when I need him?"

Edwards's arms fell to his side and his head dropped towards his chest.

"Oh, alright, but Olive is coming too."

His head snapped up. "Even better, why, I'll be the luckiest man out there. Walking with two beautiful women at my side! Please, after you." Edward stepped aside.

As Olive and I went to fetch our shawls, Olive spent the entire time thanking me for inviting her.

"You are so kind, Josephine!"

"Alright, Olive, that is enough thanking me. I invited you to come along because if he tried to kiss me again, I'm using you as a shield. That way he'll kiss your lips, not mine."

"Well, I think it's- hey!" Olive whipped around finally understanding what I said. She then threw her pillow at me.

"I say, I didn't realize that young women still played with pillows nowadays," Veronique snickered as she came inside the room. She then plopped herself before the vanity mirror, taking a brush, and running it through her hair. She still had her costume she wore last night.

"Where are the two of you off to in such a hurry?"

"We are leaving for lunch," I said, flatly tying my shawl around my shoulders.

"Ah, I wouldn't be eating as much as the two of you do, it's not appealing when you gain weight. The male dancers will have a hard time lifting you up."

"My apologies, Veronique, but we do not like throwing up our food like you do. Now, if you'll excuse us, Edward Monte is waiting to take us to lunch," I said sweetly. I couldn't help but through it in her face. Immature, I know, but it felt good! I was sure to give Veronique my best smile. She visibly paled, and the brush she held stopped in mid stroke. She then swallowed hard and shook her head all the while she avoided my stare.

"Do tell Edward hello for me. We had the most wonder evening last night." She smiled.

I raised an eyebrow. Even though I knew she was lying through her white teeth. I couldn't help the smiled the curved my lips. "Oh, I sure will, Veronique. Oh, by the way, how is the prima ballerina? Mme Giry said that you were quite sick this morning?"

Veronique's eyes went as wide as saucers; she then slammed the brush down, not saying a word. I thought it was a good time to take our leave, and once outside, both Olive and I burst out laughing.

"Did you see her face! She was absolutely vexed!" Olive laughed.

"Oui, and to think she had the gall to lie like that! 'Do tell Edward, hello for me,' she has some nerve." I shook my head.

As Olive and I were descending from the grand stair case, I saw Marraine speaking with Edward.

"Marraine, is everything alright?"

"Yes, dear, Monsieur Monte says he's taking the two of you to lunch?"

"Yes, is that alright?"

"Oui, ma petite."

"Would you like to join us, Madame? I'm sure Josephine would adore your company." Edward stepped closer bowing just a little toward Marraine.  
In response, Marraine fanned herself. Was she blushing?

"Oh, how kind of you to offer, Monsieur, thank you but, non, I must take care of the younger girls that need extra training in their steps. Merci again."

"You're quite welcome, Madame."

"Pssst, Josephine?" Olive whispered.

With out giving notice, I glanced down at Olive, who then motion with her eyes towards the grand stair case. I made a face and leaned slightly back and looked behind Marraine. There, on the top of the grand stair case was Veronique, her brush was still clutched in her hand; she stood there glaring at us from above. I quickly leaned back and smiled down at Olive; she returned my smile.

"It looks like someone didn't believe us," I whispered.

"Well, I won't take up any more of your time, you all have fun."

"Good afternoon, Madame." Edward took Marraine's hand bowed over it.

Marraine smiled and curtsied before leaving. Once she was gone Edward turned and saw Veronique at the top of the stairs.

"Josephine, isn't that the one girl from last night, the one-"

"Who thought she was a prima ballerina? Yes, that's her." I crossed my arms before waiving at Veronique.

"Would she like to-"

"NO!" Both Olive and I said at once. Edward started by our sudden panic.

"Alright, shall we?" Edward then offered one arm to me and the other to Olive.

"Yes, we shall," I mumbled not looking at Edward. My focus was on Veronique.

If anyone were to look at her, she would seem like a very unhappy person. One would merely ignore her straight-rigid posture or her hands that were balled into fist; perhaps even the grim line of her lips. But not I, her eyes burned like fire, I could almost hear the evil thoughts that were growling in her mind. I know Veronique to be a horrible person, but the look she was giving me now frightened me more than one of Erik's. I had a feeling I would have to pay close attention to her from now on.

A/N: Uh oh, what do you think Veronique has up her sleeve? Do you think she'll do something drastic to Josephine? ? Please R&R I would love to hear you thoughts!


	41. Chapter Chapter Forty

A/N: So here we are, a nice long chappy for all my patient readers! I'll try and make the next chapters a little longer for all you; because I know you all are anxious to know what happens between Josephine and Erik. Thank you all for your patients and for the awesome reviews you gave to me for my last update! Cookies for all who R&R! Please, please, please don't for get to leave a review! Don't forget, your reviews inspire me!^_^

Chapter Forty

I was very close to telling Edward that I wanted to go to the restaurant he and his older brother, Jacques, had taken me to, but I decided against it.

Edward was going to have to pay for what he did, and when I say "pay", I mean literally. I told Edward to take Olive and I to downtown Paris, where the fashion was fluttering everywhere and the restaurants were famous - and expensive. Olive suggested that we walk along the streets of Paris insteadof staying inside the carriage. Edward thanked his coachmen and we set offin search for a restaurant.

"Oh, look, Josephine! I've heard of that restaurant there!" Olive pointed towards a small building with a red door. I read the name out loud.

"Anthony's, the best of Italy."

"Oui, it's an Italian restaurant. Papa takes my mother out to dine there. She says their food is delicious! What do you think? Shall we have lunch there?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I've never had Italian food before."

"Nor I," Olive chirped. Her eyes were large with excitement and she could barely contain herself - she was practically hopping on the tips of her toes. Olive then leaned towards me and whispered, "I also heard it's very expensive!"

"Really, well, I think this restaurant will do just nicely."

"Wonderful!" Olive clapped.

"What say you, Edward?"

"I think it's perfect. I've heard this place is a lovely place to dine, and a very romantic place to have dinner at night, as well," Edward admitted. He then walked past us, taking the lead towards the restaurant.

The joy I felt melted away when Edward said the word romantic. "That's it,"

I growled through my teeth," I am not only going to order the most expensive meal on the menu, BUT I am ordering a bottle of their best wine!" I exclaimed as I stomped my foot.

"I thought you didn't like wine, Josephine?"

"I don't, but I'll make an exception this time!" I said in a huff as I walked off.

Olive rushed towards my side in a hurry. "Josephine, are you really that upset with Edward for kissing you?"

I looked down at Olive to give her a nasty retort, but stopped short when I saw the frown on her face. She was only curious and there was no teasing in her voice as she asked me. I bit my lip and slowed my pace to match hers.

"Yes, Olive, I am. You see, I've known of his feelings towards me for a while and this isn't the first time that he's kissed me-"

"It's not?" Olive gasped.

"No, and-"

"-Wait, why haven't you told me any of this?"

"Olive, does it sound like it is a matter I want to discuss?" I snapped.

Olive murmured a 'no' and shook her head. "Exactly, anyhow, I've told Edward that I only want his friendship and nothing more."

"Really, well I think you two would make a nice couple."

I rolled my eyes, ignoring her comment. "It just angers me that he won't control his actions! I mean, really! Just because you're fond of someone doesn't mean you go kissing them without asking!"

"I see your point."

"Well, I'm glad you do," I whispered as we stepping into the restaurant.

Edward was speaking to a man that was standing in front of a singular, tall desk. There was a black leather note book that said 'Reservations' on top.

"Welcome to Anthony's!" The waiter bowed deeply towards Olive and me. His accent was rich and thick as he went on to say, "Here you will find the most delicious food straight from our home in Italy! Signore," the waiter turned towards Edward, "I'm guessing these two beautiful young ladies are with you?"

"Yes, Monsieur."

"Ah!" The waiter winked at Edward and gave him a knowing smile. I glared at Edward when he blushed red.

"Come with Luigi, I have the perfect place for you."

As we walked further into the restaurant, the most mouth watering aromas filled the air. On the walls were paintings of small towns and monuments. I lingered too long at a painting that was hung before me and when I looked up, the waiter was helping Olive into her seat. I rushed forth and joined them. The waiter took us to a round table before a large window. Olive was seated in the second chair of the table. I bit my lip and hurried to seat myself. I chose the seat on Olive's right, where Edward had no choice but to sit next to Olive, which produced a very large gap in between me and him.

"Merci, monsieur." I smiled.

"No, no, no, you say, 'Grazie signore'. It means, 'Thank you, sir', go on, you say." Prompted the waiter.

I couldn't help but giggle to myself, "Grazie signore."

The waiter then kissed the tips of his fingers and said, "Ah, perfezionare!

I'll have you speaking Italian yet!"

I couldn't help but laugh, and Olive joined me. The waiter, Luigi, gave us our menus and said he would return momentarily. I scanned the menu and bit the inside of my check, everything was written in Italian! I peeked over my menu and Edward looked as though he had no problem reading it. I then looked at Olive and she had the same confused look on her face that I was sure I had! Just then, Luigi came back with a basket of bread sticks, which looked and smelled delicious.

"Alright, my young friends, what are you having for lunch on this fine day?"

Edward went first, and he spoke in Italian, making the waiter shocked. The man gave a hearty laugh and said, "Good sir, you speak my language as though you were born in Italy!"

"Grazie signore."

"Now, what about you, le mie bellezze?"

My mouth hung only in a 'O' and I said nothing. I looked over at Olive, and she was trying to read the menu.

"Uh, well, uh- I'll have..." I looked down embarrass, my eyes scanned the menu frantically.

"Ah, signoras, if you will allow me. I think I know just the meal for the two of you."

I sighed in relief. "That sounds wonderful, Monsieur, merci-I mean- grazie signore."

Olive gave him her thanks, as well, looking just as relieved as I.

"Olive, I noticed that you were having a hard time reading the menu, do you not understand the language?"

"Well, I understand Italian better than I can read and speak it," Olive admitted. "I am best at speaking English than Italian."

"The same with me, I can speak, read, and write in English. My parents spoke to me in both languages growing up," I said taking a bread stick onto my plate. "It was very difficult learning a new language as I got older." I picked up a knife and fork and was about to cut the bread stick, but I stopped when I saw the couple just behind Edward eating them with their hands. I raised an eye brow and looked around. Everyone else was doing the same thing! When in Rome, I thought...

I tore a peace off and place it into my mouth. I couldn't help but give a delicious moan! They were so yummy! "Olive you must try the breadsticks!" I tore off an even bigger peace and stuffed it into my mouth, and the buttery bread with a hint of garlic melted in my mouth!

"MMMM! Why, they are delicious!" Olive exclaimed.

"Josephine, your parents never insisted that you learn more than one languages?"

"No, not really."

"Your parents must have been very nice. Mine insisted that we learn Italian,

English, German, and Russian."

My eye brows shot up. "My goodness," I whispered. It was understandable, I reasoned, most high class families must be fluent in such languages. I thought, father was as well.

"Oh, our food as arrived," Edward said taking his napkin.

"Ladies first, now, for you my blonde angel, I bring you a plate of our famous Spaghetti with meat balls!"

Olive and I both oooohed and awwwwed as the plate was set before her. The meat balls were the size of Olive's small fist!

"And for you, my dark haired beauty, I bring you our best Chicken Alfredo!

Four different cheeses went into this plate of creamy pasta and only the best of poultry was chosen for this meal."

Again, both Olive and I oooohed and awwwwed as a large oval plat was placed before me. Long noodles of pasta were piled high with creamy white sauce, and two thick chicken breasts were placed on top. My mouth water with anticipation!

"And for you, good sir, I place before you our five layers Lasagna."

Edward's lasagna was a good five inches high from his plate, if the food looked as good as it did, I couldn't wait to taste it!

"May we also have a bottle of your best wine to go with our meal, kind sir?"

"Of course, I'll be but a moment. Enjoy your meal."

I picked up my fork and spoon, and I scooped up a long creamy covered noodle and placed it onto my spoon twirling it until it was a knot. I couldn't help the delicious moan again as the pasta hit my taste buds - the pasta was absolute delicious!

"Olive, you must try my pasta!"

"Alright, here try mine first!"

Olive and I switched plates. I tore off a piece of the meat ball and scooped up the spaghetti. It was just as tasty as mine was!

I sat back and sighed to myself. I felt like I was going to burst, I was so full! I looked down at the remainder of the chicken alfredo with a grimace.

I wanted to finish the entire plate of food, but my stomach would not agree with me. I looked over at Olive, who was leaning back against her seat and sighing. I was sure she was just as full as me. Movement caught the corner of my eye, there were three older ladies having their lunch at the table across from us. All three of them were whispering behind their white gloved hand, and starring down their noses at Olive and me. They were most likely bickering about our posture; we were both slouched slightly in our seats.

Feeling self-conscious, I righted myself and cleared my throat to get Olive's attention. Once she looked my way, I purposely made my back ridged so she would get the hint.

"Ah, finished already? Well, by the looks of your plates, I see that you all enjoyed your lunch!" Luigi chuckled and took our plates.

"It was very delicious, thank you." I smiled.

"Now, how about dessert?"

I looked from Olive to Edward who placed a hand onto his stomach and muttered a, 'no thank you.' Olive had said the same.

I shook my head 'no.' "Thank you, but no, Monsieur. I fear that if I eat anything else I'm going to burst!"

"Ah, I understand, well, it has been lovely serving you all this afternoon."

Luigi bowed and said, "Buono-giorno!"

Edward stood and said, "Good day to you too, Monsieur. Well, I now know what a stuffed turkey feels like," Edward muttered, chuckling at his own joke of being full. "I think a walk in the park would do some good, wouldn't you say mes filles?"

"I don't think I can walk very fast," Olive moaned holding her stomach.

"I'm so full..."

"We'll walk slowly, Olive." I took Olive's arm. "It sounds like a wonderful idea, Edward, lead the way."

"That was a lovely walk, wasn't it Olive?"

"Yes it was. I didn't know the park has a lake."

"Really? I've been told that when it gets chilled over, people go there to ice skate."

"Josephine, there you are!"

I looked up and Marie was running down the grand stair case, her cheeks were flushed and her hair was disheveled.

"Marie, what is the matter?"

"I've been looking all over for you. You must come with me to our dormitory."

"Marie, you're starting to frighten me."

"Oh, it is nothing bad, well, no it is bad, it's just-here come along and you'll see for yourself."

Olive and I followed Marie to our dormitory, where a few girls were in there, as well. They all looked at me with sad eyes as I walked through the room.

"Alright, I'm here, what is the matter? And why are you all staring at me like that?" I said looking at every girl that was sitting on their beds.

"Turn around, Josephine," Marie whispered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Alright, is there something I'm suppose to-" My words ended as I turned and looked down onto my bed. Cream colored parchments were leafed and spread over my blanket and pillow, only they weren't any ordinary parchment; these parchment had been ripped out from a binding. A book. As I got closer, I saw the printed lines of words. I picked one up and swallowed hard. It read:

'Dominic knew that he wasn't supposed to be anywhere near Vanessa's quarters, but Dominic had to see her.'

"My-my book, this is my book," I whispered turning to face the other girls in the room; my voice was weak as I felt the thick emotion consume me. "This is my book, The Tales of a Dark Love, who would do such a thing?" I asked

Marie, my voice squeaked as I bent down and gathered the rest of the torn pages.

"I have no idea, I came up here to change out of my ballet frock and I saw this," Marie said picking up a few fallen pages herself.

I piled the rest of the book's parchment and put them into my hands. The book was still on the floor near my feet. I bit my lip and told myself not to cry and that it was only a silly book. But that didn't help, I felt the tears burn as Olive handed me my book from the floor.

"Why would someone destroy my book? I don't understand," I murmured wiping my eyes.

"There, there now Josephine, please don't cry. Perhaps we could mend it for you, books can always be fix, isn't that right girls?" Olive asked looking around.

"Marie, did you happen to see if anyone was in here while I was gone?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"What about you Robin, Lydia, did you see if any one came into our dormitory?"

Both girls shook their heads and said their apologies.

I sighed and swallowed the knot in my throat. "Alright, thank you for telling me, Marie," I whispered as I bent down to pick up the rest of the fallen pages. Marie and Olive bent down onto the floor to help me, as well.

As I was looking under the bed for more pages, something white caught my eye that was on the floor at the end of my bed. I would recognize it anywhere - the ivory colored handle and black bristles... Veronique's hair brush. I crawled closer to it and saw that there were more pages to my book near the vanity table where she had been sitting before Olive and I left. Veronique, I thought, you vixen! I looked over my shoulder, and the girls were trying to put the pages back in order. I swallowed hard and dug my nails into my palm. It was then that I remembered the look she had given me before I left the opera house. You tore up my book to spite me, I realized, just because you are jealous!

Just then Ginny came running through the door.

"Every one come and see, a Diva from the states has arrived, and she's about to sing for the managers!"

Everyone rushed out of the room, all but Olive and Marie. They managed to put most of the pages back, and the other stack of pages was in Olive's hand.

"Come, let's go see who this Diva is," I murmured taking the pile from Olive and stuffing them into my book.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes, Olive..." I could taste the bitterness on my tongue as I walked out of the door. On my way to the wings of the stage, I thought of the many horrible things I could do to Veronique to get back at her for destroying my book.

"I should place a dead rat under Veronique's bed, that will teach her not to touch what does not belong to her..." I hissed.

"What?" Olive gasped.

I gasped. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, why would you put a dead rat in her bed, she hasn't done anything to you, Josephine."

"Olive, don't you remember seeing Veronique at the top of the grand stair case before we left with Edward? Well, before we left she gave me the most frightening look, as though she was going to do something awful to me. And now she has!"

"You're sure?"

"Positive. Who else would do something like this?" I pointed to the book in my hand. "She's the only one that would do something like this, Olive."

"I believe you, Josephine. Are you going to tell Mme Giry what she did?"

"How can I? I have no witnesses or proof she did it. If I said anything to her, Veronique is only going to deny it, and it's her word against mine."

"You're right. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, I'm just going to have to start putting my belongings in the trunk that is at the end of my bed and lock it."

"Look, there she is!" Olive exclaimed, pointing.

Samantha Thomson, the girls around me were whispering the woman's name. My eyes fell up on the woman's golden hair that was piled high on top of her head like a crown. She wore a lavender gown that was simple yet elegant. It appeared to be made of silk. She had a white, fur shawl wrapped around her shoulders, and as she walked towards the edge of the stage, I could see that the ankle of her polished boots hand fur around the ankle. She suddenly turned my way and saw all of us ballet rats staring. She smiled sweetly toward us and curtsied ever so slightly. The girls around me giggled gleefully, and we all curtsied as one. Olive, on the other hand, waved hastily. Her small hand jerked back and forth in a wave, and she practically hopped up and down to be seen! Samantha waved back and gave an even bigger smile. I was stunned by her beauty, and as she smiled, I could see the true happiness, it reached her brown eye. Her eyes were rimmed with dark lashes, her cheeks had the slightest touch of rouge, and her lips were painted red.

I noticed there was a man that was seated next to Monsieur Firmin in the first row. This handsome face never took his eyes off Samantha. Suddenly, the man blew a kiss with his left hand to Samantha. I saw the light catch and glisten off a golden ring that was on his fourth finger of his hand.

A wedding band. The man was her husband.

Andre approached Samantha and handed her a stack of music scores. She leafed through them one by one. I then placed my book in the nook of my arm and stared out into the empty audience seats. I saw a few cleaning maids in some of the rows and some were even in the boxes up above. Every one of the boxes was lit with glowing lights as they were being cleaned, all except one. I glanced towards box five and bit my lip as I saw the red curtain being pulled to the side ever so slightly. Erik was in his box. I wondered if he could see me, if he was watching me now at this very moment. Suddenly I felt my heart pound against my chest and my breath was coming in short. I had to see him. I needed to see him.

I slowly backed away from the crowd that had surrounded the wings. Once I knew that I wouldn't be noticed, I ran all the way toward box five. I gripped the railing of the stairs and panted, I was out of breath. I leaned on the wall to catch my breath and to calm my pounding heart. Once it was calm, I went up the remainder of the steps and was faced with a darken corridor. I quickly approached the door and knocked softly. When I got no reply, I knocked harder. I was very close to saying his name, but held my tongue. I didn't dare say his name here in the hallway. I held my breath as I turned the knob and opened the door. Closing it behind me, I remembered the first time I was here in Erik's box. Olive and I were playing Hide-and-Go Seek. I finally let out my breath. The room was in total darkness, also it was empty. I felt my shoulder's drop with disappointment.

I clutched my book to my chest and walked further into the box. There was a single chair next to me and a small round table on the left side of it. I was standing on the right side of the chair, my brow' knitted together in wonder. I knew I had seen the curtain opening when I was down at the wings, and curtains just don't open all by themselves!

Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck began to stand. I gripped my book as I realized that I wasn't alone. My heart stuttered as warm air blew against my neck, then suddenly the scent of Sandalwood filled the air. Erik, my mind whispered.

"Yes, Josephine?"

I gasped and turned around. Did I just say his name out loud? When I turned I was met by a crimson vest with a black cravat. Looking up, Erik had a very amused look upon his face. The curves of his lips were slightly turned upward and his silver eyes sparkled with mischief. I had to take a step back, I was not a foot away from him and I could smell his cologne mixed with Sandalwood. It was sweetly intoxicating.

"I-I did knock, but…" I stuttered. Erik was watching with his eagle eyes. I felt so small suddenly.

"I know you did."'

"Why didn't you call me in?"

"I didn't know that it was you, Josephine, all I knew was that someone stepped on the silent bell in the staircase."

"Silent bell?"

"Oui, a mechanism I devised to let me know that someone is coming towards my seating box."

"Is that why you were hiding?"

"Yes," Erik answered only half paying attention to me now. His attention was on the woman on the stage. I looked down and Samantha was warming up her voice.

"Come, have a seat."

Erik then pulled out the red plush footstool and placed it next to his chair. I sat down and placed my book onto my lap, I watched Samantha doing her scales. All the while I felt Erik's eyes on me. I did my best not to act awkward. How does one act when they know that the person next to them is watching you? I tried not to giggle to myself.

"Josephine, whatever happened to your book?"

I looked down at my poor book in my lap and shrugged my shoulders. I didn't want to talk about it. Erik then took it from me to examine it for himself.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure who did it - well, I have a hunch who did it, but I can't be sure."

Erik looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I sighed to myself. Better start from the beginning…

"You see, Edward invited me and Olive to lunch, and when we went to fetch our shawls in the dormitory, Veronique had just arrived and she started brushing her hair. Anyway, she was acting foolish and rude so I told her that Edward was taking us out to lunch. You know as well as I do she's head over heels for him-"

"-Only because he's rich." Erik interrupted.

"And well, as we were gone, Marie said she went to the dormitory to change and she saw my bed full of the pages to my book."

"So you suspect Veronique?"

"Yes, and another thing, before we left for lunch Veronique followed us out to the grand foyer. I'm guessing that she did not believe me about having lunch with Edward, but as we were saying good-bye to Marraine, I saw Veronique at the top of the grand stair case. And Erik, she gave me one of the most chilling glares I have ever seen."

As I said this Erik never took his eyes off of my book. His brows were knitted together. He then nodded his head. "Yes, I can see her doing something as childish as this. But do not worry my dear, I can fix it for you."

"Can you? Oh, Erik, thank you!"

I had my arms wrapped around his shoulders in a fierce hug before I could stop myself. I felt Erik's body tense at my touch, then all at once he returned the hug. Awkwardly, but he returned it nonetheless.

"You're welcome, my dear."

I sat back into my little seat and continued to watch Samantha. When Erik started asking questions about lunch, I was hardly paying attention for when

Samantha sang the high notes I was left astounded! I wish I could sing like her….

"Where did you have lunch at?"

"An Italian restaurant called Anthony's."

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

I blinked when Samantha's voice traced the now low note.

"…Yes…The food was... delicious."

"Why did he offer to take you to lunch in the first place? That is, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Because he kissed be earlier, and I got upset."

"WHAT?"

"What?" I looked at Erik stunned, who was now standing, his chest heaving wildly. He was glaring at me now, his silver eyes were into slits and a sneer was pulling at his mouth. What did I say?

"What did you just say, Josephine?" Erik growled through his teeth.

"Umm.."

"Do not play coy with me DeBeaux! You said that Monte kissed you?"

I started when Erik said my last name. He hasn't referred to me by my last name in such a long time…

"Why are you getting so upset, Erik?"

"Because! He-you…" Erik had his teeth clenched tight as he was struggling with his words. He finally gave up and started speaking in another language.

It sounded like Russian. He turned from me and began to pace back and forth talking to himself. His voice was low as he was hissing his words, he then began to mime strangling something. He held his hands out before him and made a jerking motion with his hands. If the situation was in a light mood, it would almost seem funny. Erik then gave a deep growl as he turned to face me.

"You have much to explain to me, Josephine. I'll expect to hear everything that happened after Madame Thomson sings for me."

Oh, bother, I sighed to myself. Then something inside my head clicked.

"Wait - sing for you? But that can't be!"

A/N:Don don don donnnnnn! Do I sense a jealous note in Josephine? Will Erik loose his head when he hears about Edward and his loose lips? =) And what of Veronique! How dare she destroy Josephine's book! Please please please leave me a review and tell me your thoughts! I'm almost done with Chapter forty two so far its about ten pages long, I still have to write a little more so hopefully I'll be sending my beta-buddy a new chappy soon! BUT! You gotta send some goooooood reviews.=)


	42. Chapter Forty One

Chapter Forty One

"You have much to explain to me, Josephine; I'll expect to hear everything that accord after Madame Thomson sings for me."

Oh, bother, I sighed to myself. Then something inside my head clicked,

"Wait-sing for you? But that can't be!"

"Hush, she is beginning…"

With my brows knitted I fallowed Erik's gaze to center stage, where MmeThomson has selected an aria; one that I've never heard before and begun to sing. As her voice rose it reached the chandelier and bellowed through out the theater. I felt my breath catch deep in my throat, at her ability; she's obviously has had years of training for her voice to sound as though crystal bells were chiming… I swallowed hard, would I ever have such talent as she?

I stole a glance at Erik at the corner of my eye, and his once ridge body was now relaxed with his eye's closed. His head was tilted back, leaning against his chair and his arms were resting on the armrest; his right hand alone was tapping to the rhythm of the drum's beat.

For some reason I desperately wanted to see his expression, Erik's white mask was expressionless. On impulse I felt myself want to reach out and touch the white surface… As though hearing my thoughts, Erik's eye's snapped open and whipped his gaze down at me. I tried not to gasp and I quickly looked away, I wanted to kick myself for being caught. I sat their awkwardly as I felt Erik's eyes once again on me, my poster became all the more straighter. As I tried my best to ignore Erik's burning eyes, I focused more on Mme Thomson's talent. As one aria ending she began to sing another and it went on like that for the next thirty minutes.

Finally as Mme Thomson gave a curtsy to Andre and Firmin Erik stood from his seat and whispered, "She'll do perfectly."

"She'll do perfectly for what?"

Erik started when I asked this and he looked down at me on the foot stool, by the look he was giving me; I was sure that he had forgotten that I was even there! As quickly as his confusion came, it left and Erik's face became emotionless as the mask he wears.

Suddenly Erik's dark brow lifted and the curve of his lips lifted into a knowing smile, only I had no idea what he was smiling for. "You shall see,"

Was all his said. And with that Erik stood and was headed for a darken corner.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I must speak with the managers."

"Speak to the managers? You talk openly with them?" I heard the squeak in my voice as it rose.

"Of course, after all, this is my theater and they know it."

"But-"

"Now is not the time, Josephine, I must reach their office before they arrive."

"May I come with her?"

"No, you will only slow me down, see? Andre and Firmin are already leading

Mme Thomson and her husband out of the auditorium."

"Please? I promise I won't slow you down." By now I had taken a hold of the end of Erik's cloak in a tight grip.

"Release me, Josephine." Erik growled, I let go immediately and took a step back. "Alright, fine, you may follow me; you might as well know what is going on first hand." Erik said flatly, he then offered his hand to me. I looked down at his gloved hand and tightly grasped it with out a second thought.

As Erik pulled me to the darken corner I heard a low groan and suddenly a gust of cold wind. Erik then let go of my hand and I heard a hissing sound and then saw a glowing light. Erik stood before me holding a lantern,

"Follow me," was all Erik said the entire time I followed him. He walked briskly through the hidden corridors, and he didn't stop to see if I were following him or not he merely kept walking; I almost run to keep up with him. Suddenly Erik came to a complete stop, and with out me realizing; I stumbled into his back and gave a loud, 'oomph!'

Erik looked back at me with an annoyed look, and raised the lantern so he could see my face.

"Sorry," I panted.

"It's alright, now I'm going to leave the lantern here on this hook and you are going to have to climb up this wall with me-"

"You want me to climb up a wall; do you not see that I'm in a dress?"

"That is not my problem; you are the one who insisted to come. Now stop whining and follow me."

I felt my bottom lip lower into a pout, I was not whining! I was merely saying the obvious. I watched as Erik climb up the wall, the wall its self hand groves to where your hands and feet can fit into as you climb. I wonder if he made it like that…?

"Josephine, stop daydreaming and hurry, your wasting time!" Erik hissed before disappearing.

"W-wait for me! Erik, don't leave!" I screeched taking hold onto the wall and pulling myself up.

I looked up and Erik's head popped out, "Shhh! I'm not leaving you, now keep your voice down; these walls are thin someone will hear you." Erik whispered. I nodded and continued to climb up. I then smiled to myself, I was proud of myself I was almost their and I haven't climb anything since I was a little girl and I hadn't hurt myself!

"Ouch! Grrr!" Thought too soon.

"SHHH! What happen?"

"I broke a nail…" It was my fourth finger of my right hand; I felt the jagged nail with the tip of my thumb. This time I did pout. I then heard growling above me and before I knew it; a hand grabbed my wrist from the wall and gave a great pull! I tried now to scream as Erik pulled me up the rest of the wall. Once I was on solid ground I looked up and saw that Erik was not happy with me, I bit my bottom lip. Erik's silver eyes were glowing fierce and his lips were pulled into a sneer, when I opened my mouth to apologies he quickly covered my mouth with his gloved hand.

Erik places his index finder before his lips, "Shhh! Not. Another. Word.

Josephine."

Oh, yes, he was very unhappy with me. I pressed my lips together and pretended to lock them with a key, I then through the key over my shoulder.

Erik watches me with an odd expression. I did my best to smile sweetly; to witch Erik just rolled his eyes at me.

"Now, this part of the corridor is very narrow, there for you must walk as though you were a crab. Walk sideways like this." Erik then twisted his body to fit into the two walls that were ajar; Erik was sandwiched between the walls.

I mimicked Erik's every move shuffling sideways for what seemed like forever, until finally we reached -some what- of a clearing, the walls opened up wider and there was just enough room for Erik and myself. Erik had pressed himself against the wall that was behind him; and he motion for me to stand in front of him. Now, picture what I am going to tell you now. Erik's back was touching the wall and now that I was in front of him my back was- not only pressed against the front of his body, but my stomach touched the wall before me. It was a very tight squeeze, as I exhaled my stomach pressed against the wall!

"Why are we standing like this?" I whispered, remembering that we had to be quiet.

"I thought you were supposed to be mute." Erik whispered, I heard the sarcasm in his voice and felt the vibration against his chest. I looked up to glare at him then remembered that there was no light and he couldn't see me.

"Hush now, and watch."

I open my mouth to say, 'watch what' when suddenly I heard squeaking and then I was looking through a vent and I could see Firmin's and Andre's office! I looked up and saw that I could now see Erik's face. He was looking at me with an amused expression, he then gave me a lop sided smile.

Just then Andre and Firmin entered their office, both men were laughing as the entered the room.

"Now, listen…" Erik whispered in my ear. His cool breath tickled my ear and my neck; I felt a wonderful shiver claim my body. Erik then places his gloved hands on my arms and rubs then gentle, he thinks that I am cold… I realized. I tried not to smile.

"Ah, Andre, wasn't Mme Thomson a vision? Her voice is absolutel beautiful!"

"Yes, it has been so long since I've heard a voice such as hers, I say, I don't believe Miss Daae's voice had such beauty compared to Mme Thomson."

My breath caught again in my throat at the mention of Christine, and I felt

Erik stiffens behind me.

"That is because she never finished her training!"

I started when I heard Erik's voice boom through out the manager's office. I looked up at Erik as he spoke; only his lips were not moving at all! And yet, I could hear his voice speaking!

"You and I know that she still had much to learn, but she was too…"

I squint my eyes into slits as I tried to figure out how he was speaking and yet not speaking at all, but he had to be speaking because I could feel the vibration coming from his chest! Erik saw that I was staring and gave me the same lop sided smirk. He then took my hand and pressed my fingers against his throat as he said his next words.

"…Occupied with other affairs."

I knew it! I gasped trying not to giggle; I pressed my whole hand against

Erik's throat this time and waited to feel the vibration. Only nothing came,

Erik was looking down at me with an odd expression on the visible side of his face. I quickly removed my hand and crossed my arms so I was not tempted to do it again.

"Ehem, um yes…" Firmin croaked.

Andre gave a nervous chuckle and said, "Well, w-what is your opinion about

Mme Thomson?"

"I think she will do perfectly, she not only has the voice but I saw the passion she has for the arts."

"Wonderful!" Firmin cheered, "I shall talk to Mme Giry and tell her the

Magic flute is in-"

"You will do no such thing!" Erik snapped, "I need more time to prepare Miss

DeBeaux."

"But, I thought she was ready?"

My eyes almost popped out of my skull when I finally realized what the men were talking about…

"I said, she need's more time, more training; and when she's ready she will be prefect." Erik's words faded into a whisper.

I felt my heart beating in my throat and I began to feel light head, don't faint, don't faint, don't faint!

"How much longer if you don't mind me asking, Monsieur?" Andre asked.

This time I didn't hide my gasp, I looked up at Erik wide eyed and shook my head, 'no.'

"Give me Three months starting now and then-"

"Three months! Three months is much too long, Monsieur, why Mme Thomson will-"

"Do not interrupt me, Jean Firmin! I am not finished!"

Both men stiffen at once.

"Now, obviously you have forgotten what it takes to start a production with singers and actors. Now, is there going to be a ballet that is to be performed soon?" Erik snapped.

"Yes," Both men said at the same time.

"And when is that to be performed?"

"Opening night is on the third of next month," Andre answered.

"That is right, next month. We do not have enough actors let alone singers now, do we Firmin?" Erik growled and answered his own question before Firmin could give it. "No! We don't, that will take time as well as the auditions, for I will only allow the best into my opera house. Then there is the cerography to be practiced and mesmerized, then the costume must be made and fitted, and the props designed and painted. Now tell me, how long do you think that will take, Firmin?"

I saw Firmin gulp and say, "About Three months…perhaps four."

"Very good. Now, as we're giving audition and the ballet rats practicing for their part and the costumes made and the props designed; I will be training my Josephine to be the best! And you two will do exactly as I say because neither of you know what you are doing or how to run this business. I dear say, you should have stayed in the junk business-"

"-Scrap mettle, Monsieur." Andre corrected.

"What ever, do as I say and you will be very happy, very rich men."

Both Andre and Firmin were stunned into silents, an entire minute past before either of them spoke.

"Of-of course, we shall wait for your next orders once the opening night is finished." Firmin said.

"Very good, now I must go, I have other matters to attend to." Erik muttered before he moved from behind me.

"But, how shall we get a message to you? Monsieur? Monsieur?"

Obviously Erik didn't care because he was half way through the narrow walls.

"Why does he keep doing that?"

"What, Andre?"

"Disappear with out another word."

"No, I will not do it, Erik! I can't! I won't!" I panted as I paced back and forth in the prima donna's room. All through my ranting, Erik sat in the high back chair that was near the old vanity table; with his legs crossed at the ankles and his hands folded in his lap. He simply stared at me calmly, Erik's silver eyes were slightly glaring and his lips were set in a thin line. I realize that Erik is a man you do not tell 'no' to, but in my situation he is going to hear it and like it!

"No, absolutely not, Erik; I can't do it I am not ready to perform in from of an audience! I-I can't-you-no…" I stopped my ranting to breath, again I felt light heady and dizzy. I let myself plop onto the devon, (a very

un-lady like manner, I now) and covered my heated face with my hands.

"Right, now, are you quite done?" Erik asked calmly.

"Esth," I mumbled from under my hands.

"What was that?"

Finally I removed them, "I said, yes."

"Very well, sit up, Josephine."

I didn't move, I stayed put and squeezed my eyes shut tight. Perhaps I'm just dreaming and this is a night mare, yes, that's it. I'm asleep, I'm dreaming and when I wake up and open my eyes- I opened them- I see a very annoyed Erik standing before me…

"Sit. Up. Now."

With a great sigh, I sat up; Erik kneeled before me so that we were eye level. Long black lashes framed pale silver eyes that bore into mine, damn those pleading eyes! I could not look away.

"Good, now, let me ask a question: Josephine, do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Say the words, Josephine, I need to hear it."

"Erik, I trust you."

It was then that Erik looked away, some sort of emotion played before me; but when he looked back it was gone. "Do you honestly think that I will send you out onto that stage with out you being ready?"

I shook my head, 'no.'

"Then why do you doubt me, Josephine?"

"It is not you that I doubt, Erik, I doubt myself… I will never be as great an artist as Mme Thomson, or let alone Christine for that matter. Both women had training since childhood and I-"

"Stop," Erik said firmly. I started at the sound of authority in his voice and I felt very small.

"Do not compare yourself to those women, Josephine; your voice is just as great. You only need to practice, my child, you have the voice, and you have to passion, right here." Erik pointed at my heart. "It is true Mme Thomson has had training since childhood as well as Chrsi-Comtess De Changy, but like I said, the Comtess never finished her training. She could have been a fine singer, but right now, it is your turn; it is your time to shine, my little star…"

I took Erik's hand that was still pointing at my heat and saw that it was wet, and then I realized that it was wet because of me. When did I begin to cry? I placed Erik's hand against my cheek and nestled it there, and I let myself cry. Every horrible thing that had happen today seem to burt. Hesitantly

Erik came and sat beside me, I wasn't letting go of his hand and he was sitting rather stiffly beside me. I whipped my tears and let myself fall onto Erik's shoulder; I buried my face into his chest and inhaled his sent.

Sandalwood and cologne filled my scenes and calmed me, I was not sure how long I sat there in Erik's arms but when I glanced at the window and saw that the sun was setting. Reluctantly I slowly peeled myself off of Erik; I rotated my neck when it felt rather tight. I touched the top of my head and it was rather warm, I realized that Erik had his cheek pressed against the top of my head. Perhaps he wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought?

"I'm sorry I cried on you, I ruined your jacket." I whispered, my throat was rather sore from crying.

"Do not fret about it my dear; it was only your tears…"

I watched Erik; he was suddenly very interested in his hands. He flipped them back and forth in his lap…

"What are you looking for, Erik?"

He didn't answer me right away; he kept staring until he finally looked up and answered. "Nothing really, it is getting late, I should be leaving soon.

Where is your book that needs repairing?"

"Right here."

Erik observed the pages and the loose spine of the book, "I'll return it to you as soon as it's repaired."

"Thank you, Erik," I smiled and couldn't help but give him yet another hug.

Erik returned my hug, only using one arm to wrap around me, but I was not complaining. I enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Must you be leaving so soon?"

"Yes," Erik mumbled turning away. Erik ran his hand over the gold gilded mirror frame and pressed a button that unlocked the mirror. I heard a light click and then Erik pushed the mirror open half way. He suddenly stiffens as though someone had dumped a pale of ice water down his back.

"Erik?" I went to stand by his side, he didn't look down at me nor did he answer me right away. "Is something wrong?"

Finally, Erik looks down at me; his eyes were narrow with suspicion. "You're sure you don't want me to leave so soon, Josephine?"

"No of course not, I would love it if you would stay a little longer with me here."

"Alright," Erik whispered. He was glaring at himself in the mirror as it locked shut.

"Great, here come and sit with me." It was my turn to take Erik's hand into mine. He looked down at our joined hands; an odd expression was display on his face.

"Witch reminds me, I think now would be the perfect time for you to explain to me what happen with your friend Monte'."

I stiffen in mid-step, uh oh.

"Don't think I have forgotten, Josephine." Erik's voice was flat and emotionless.

I turned to face Erik and saw the annoyance in his eyes. So that is why you wish to stay… I let go of Erik's hand and open the small bay window, the chilled air felt good. Looking out the window, the sun was setting and the sky was a pale pink; and the clouds were a light purple I smiled in spite of myself. The setting sun was beautiful…

"Well?"

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, "What would you like to know, Erik?"

"Everything."

"Why?" I turned to face Erik; his face blanked with shock then resume his emotionless façade.

I shook my head; he wasn't going to answer me. "I was on the roof with

Olive; she was feeling sick so I thought the fresh air would do her good…" I started from the begining.

"And that is everything." I was sitting on the devon facing Erik as I told him my days events. He listening quietly with out interrupting me, now I'm waiting to hear what Erik has to say. I'm sure he has some punishment for me or Edward for that matter. Erik didn't speak for a long time; he stood and walked towards the open window shutting it silently.

"Do you not have anything to say?"

"Oh, I have much to say; only I do not wish for your ears to bleed by my bad language." Erik glances down at me and I saw a slight smile on his lips.

"Your not going to hurt him are you, Erik?"

I saw Erik's smiled widen as he stared out the window, I felt a cold chill run down my spine as his smiled widen even more. I could only imagine what

Erik is capable of doing.

Erik met my gaze and what ever cruel actions he was thinking about, faded. A chocked, almost stiff chuckle came from Erik's chest; it sound very odd. Forced even.

"Do not worry, my dear, Edward will not be harmed; at least not this time.

But he does need to be punished for his actions-"

"-No, Erik please, I just want to forget that it ever happened."

"Why, so he can kiss you again next week because his hormones are going wild?"

"Erik…" I warned, my voice was firm and steady. I was about to speak against, when suddenly Erik removed his glove and places his right hand against my cheek. I was shocked into silent's; my eyes searched his for an explanation. Why was he suddenly being so bold? Erik's eyes closed briefly as his thumb pressed against a spot just under my jaw. My pulse. I breathed in deeply and felt my own heart quicken, the longer Erik touched me the faster my heart beat. I took this time to observe Erik's smooth features, his clear skin, high cheek bones, dark lashes, and sculpted nose… plush sensuous lips… Before I could stop myself, I saw my own hand caress Erik's bottom lip with my thumb. Erik started and my hand dropped down at my side.

I whispered my apologies, and the next thing I know was Erik was leaning down; his thumb still on my pulse I was sure he could feel its rapid surged.

I closed my eyes and leaned in… only to feel Erik's kiss on my temple. My eyes snapped open when I felt Erik's arm snacking around my waist and pulling me near. I nearly stepped on Erik's foot and stumbled into his chest! But Erik did not remove his cool lips from my temple nor did he remove his arm from around my waist as I leaned into him. I leaned my head against his heart and enjoyed the moment; I doubt that it would happen again. Erik's heart beat was strong, its steady rhythm beating in tune with mine. I couldn't help but smile to myself, I closed my eyes and wish I could stop time…

A knock at the door cause us both to jump, Erik started to pull away and before he could go any further I held him steady before me.

"No one knows we are in here, that door is locked remember?" I whispered.

Erik gave me an odd look, I looked down and I held both his hands in mine very firmly.

Knock, knock, knock! "Josephine, are you in there? Josephine?" Knock, knock, knock!

I sighed and threw my head back in annoyance, Olive!

"I believe it is your little friend, you should answer her."

"No, she will go away."

Erik made a face, "I doubt it."

"Josephine, open the door I know your there!"

"See."

I sighed hard or did I growl?

"Did you just growl, Josephine?"

"Apparently," I said flatly.

"Josephine!"

"Just a minute!" I called over my shoulder.

"I've stayed too long; I should have left long ago… ahem…" Erik cleared his throat and headed for the mirror, his back stiff and his hands clinched tight. He was regretting what we just shared, I realized.

"Erik, wait," I rushed to his side and smiled. "May I have another?"

Erik raised an eye brow, "Another what?"

"Kiss good-night? It was very nice of you to give me one."

Erik swallowed hard and took a step back, and I took a step closer.

"Uh, ehem, perhaps another time, Josephi-"

"Now. I want another one now, Erik. Please?" I knew I was putting myself out there, but I didn't want Erik to feel as though he was taking advantage of me. So, I closed my eyes and leaned forwards, awaiting my kiss good-night.

Seconds felt like hours as I waited for Erik.

"Josephine! Open the door, pleeeeeeeease?"

Finally, I felt lips press against my temple and I smiled. The kiss lingered for only a moment and for I could open my eyes Erik was gone and the mirror was locked. In my gut I knew Erik was watching behind the mirror, so I smiled at my refection; touch where he kissed me and said, "Now, that wasn't so hard was it?"

I knew I wasn't going to get a response, so I blew a kiss at myself and danced for the door. When the door was open a very annoyed Olive was standing before me with her arms crossed over her chest, her little foot tapping the floor.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! Your late for dinner and Mme Giry sent me to search for you."

"I'm sorry; I fell asleep on the devon."

"Come on, our supper is most likely cold..."

"Alright, I'm right behind you."

With one backward glance at the room I whispered good-night and I closed the door behind me.


	43. Chapter Forty Two

A/N: Tada! A new chapter for all of my dear readers! I won't keep you long; I know you all can't wait to read what Erik does to Edward! Also, my beta buddy just informed me that I posted Chapter 41 that wasn't edited or corrected, so I will be switching the chapters and puting the right one. Anywho! So, please don't forget to Review!

Chapter Forty Two

As Josephine gave one last sweep of the prima donna room, I felt a clenching sensation in my gut. I had both hands spread out before me on the mirror. I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead against the cool glass and bit my lip hard.

"What the hell did I just do?" Thud! I banged my head against the glass. "Why did I - I shouldn't have –She - Guh!" Thud, thud, thud! The echo of banging my head against the mirror echoed down the hidden corridor.

"Why did I kiss Josephine...?"

Well, it wasn't really a kiss, now was it...? my mind whispered.

"A kiss is a kiss. One minute I was fuming because Monte planted his lips onto Josephine's and then... I suddenly had the urge to touch her, to see if she would let me... And she had. When I felt her pulse, her life force, my own heart began beating in tune with hers. I closed my eyes and counted both our heart beats as one... and then... she was touching my lips. My eyes must have deceived me, because when I opened my eyes I saw...yearning. If only for a split second before she dropped her hand..." I sighed hard and turned from the glass mirror only to lean my back against it.

And what did you want to do when you saw that...yearning in Josephine's eyes? whispered the voice in my head, only I did not recognize this voice at all. It was deep-velvet purring in my head, and I felt my body grow hot with uncomfortable heat.

Admit it, you wanted her. Wanted her in your arms, whispering your name against your lips-

"Stop," I said firmly. "Where in the hell did you come from?" I panted. My heart was pounding in my ears as I saw the pictures in my head of Josephine in my arms.

Oh, do not act innocent, I am you; you cannot hide your true desires from yourself any longer. I will not let you any more...

"I will not let...lust, ruin my relationship with Josephine. I will not!"

You must stop lying to yourself when you know you saw Josephine's desire as she looked up on you...

I swallowed hard. I wanted to kiss Josephine. I wanted to see if she would push me away or holding me closer, only I lost my nerve and placed a kiss to her temple instead.

You will not lose your nerve again now that I am here...

I shook my head and ground my teeth together. "No, there will not be a next time. Not with you in my head," I hissed.

Oh, there will be a next time. It may not be tonight, it may not be tomorrow, but there will be a day when Josephine will be in your arms and it will be your kiss that will claim her!

I started as the once purring voice roared in my ears. I stood standing tense, waiting for the voice to yell in my head again, only it never came. I shook my head again to clear my thoughts, what just happened? I thought to myself. I looked over my shoulder at the prima donna door. I was tempted to go searching for Josephine just to see her, but I refused. I was not in the state to be around her. I do not trust myself or my body. Damn! I am going mad! Truly I am!

You've lost your mind long ago, chuckled the voice of destruction.

I rolled my eyes, not even responding. I pulled myself from leaning on the mirror and headed for my home.

Do not ignore me for I am here to help you...

"You are going to help me?" I raised an eyebrow.

But of course, who else is here to help punish Monte...

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Monte," I hissed.

He must be punished...

"Yes, he must." I chuckled loudly. "Brace yourself, boy."

I knew the managers had the addresses to every patron's estate, so when an event was in order their invitation would be sent. I felt almost giddy with anticipation as I walked towards the managers office. As I rounded the corner, I had the perfect view point of the grand foyer from where I stood at the second balcony. I hid behind the closest pillar and waited for Firmin and Andre to leave their office. Looking at my pocket watch, it read 7:45. They never stayed past 8, so I made myself as comfortable as possible against the marble pillar and waited for them to leave. While I was waiting, I thought of the many ways to get back at Monte. Every thought that entered my mind I had to banish because I promised Josephine that I wouldn't hurt him.

"I may not be able to hurt him physically, but I sure can scare the hell out of him..." I smiled to myself knowing what I was to do to him. The sound of a door echoing closed got my attention - 8 'o' clock on the dot; Firmin and Andre were leaving the opera house. Both men were laughing heartily as they went out of the double doors. The door men locked it behind the two fools, then descended towards the back of the opera house.

"Finally."

Quickly I flew down the stairs and towards the managers office door. Pulling out my skeleton key, I quickly unlocked the door, shutting it behind me.

"Now, where to look, where to look."

I went to Firmin's desk first, the drawers at his desk were locked except one which was not useful to me. Blank parchment, pens, and what looked to be a half eaten candy are what remained in the drawer. I growled in annoyance and reached into my jacket pocket, pulling out my instrument kit for picking locks. After selecting the right small tools, I had all the drawers open in no time at all, only Firmin didn't have anything that would help me in locating Monte. On to Andre's desk. Again I opened all the drawers and found the files I needed.

Monte's estate was only twenty minutes from the opera house. "It is time to have a little fun, Monte..."

I smiled darkly to myself as I locked the office door behind me. I must return home; I need to change and gather some "props" that I will need. Down in my lair, I was rummaging through one of my old trunks. They held some of my favorite props and costumes among other possessions. I found the one I needed and changed. I then gathered my lasso, fogging powder and water, and a little invention I created years ago that involved a pair of special gloves. They will be of great use to me. Once I had everything, I looked at my pocket watch again, 9:45. Still too early to visit Monte, I thought to myself. I had a seat in my library and stared into the roaring fire before me. I finally closed my eyes. I needed to find the magician that I once was if I am to do this right...

"11:30. Time to be on my way." I looked up at the darkened stable, all of the horses that were in their stall were sleeping, except one. I silently walked toward the back of the stalls and clicked my tongue. A large black head poked out and whinnied, answering my call. Large eyes shimmered from the moonlight that spilled in. I chuckled softly as I stood in front of him, Caesar, my black horse, was bobbing his head, happy that his owner came to call on him. I rubbed his velvet nose and reached out to offer him some oats, which he devoured greedily.

"Now, my handsome friend, do you feel like going for a run?"

Answering my questions, Caesar whinnied and bobbed his head.

"Alright, lets go, no need for the stable tonight," I murmured as I opened the stall.

As I put the bridle in his mouth, I tried not to chuckle; I realized most people do not talk to animals such as I do. I am sure that if I were a normal man, people would put me in an asylum for doing so. I've realized over the years that even though an animal is only an animal, they are smarter than they appear. The more that I've talked to them, I've come to realize that they understand me. Caesar, for example, will follow me on foot without me pulling him. He will stay put if I ask him to, and there was no training him; I simply asked him...

Caesar and I weren't far from the opera house. He stood in the middle of the street waiting on my command. The cold wind picked up and blew against my face. I inhaled deeply closing my eyes. I looked up toward the moon that struggle to be free of the dark clouds and smiled.

"Now my friend, I want you to fly, ride the winds going north," I whispered. Like lightning, Caesar was running down the cobble street. Around us the stores and boutiques slowly transformed into tall trees and bushes. The Monte's estate was on the edge of the city, and I found it in no time. I was now looking down a long path that led me to a tall gate with pointed tips. I looked at Caesar who snorted, shaking his head.

"No, I'm not going to climb the fence, if that's what you're thinking..." I sighed.

I looked to my right and left. To my left was nothing that could help me get in, but looking to the right was a fine maple tree with tall promising bows. That's it. As I walked towards the tree, Caesar was close at my heel, his steps echoing with a light clip clop.

"Now, listen." I took hold of the sides of Caesar's mouth so that his attention was on me and not the lush vegetation at my feet. "I am going to climb this tree and I won't be back in a long while. I need you to stay right here, alright? Stay here." Caesar then bobbed his large head and whinnied.

"Good, now give me a boost."

I walked the grounds of the large estate which took time, about thirty five minutes, but so far all the doors and windows were locked. To my annoyance, I had forgotten the instrument kit. I was very tempted to break one of the windows, but feared that it would wake someone. My only option was an open window at the second floor of the three story building, but luck was on my side tonight. Five feet from the open window was a drain pipe and it looked to me that the ledge of the building was wide enough to walk on without falling over. I took a deep breath before climbing up. First, I had to change my mask. I reached into the burlap sack that was tied around my belt and pulled out the skeleton mask from Red Death. I knew it would come to some use in the future. Pulling myself up, my heart pounded in my ears. I was going over what I was to say to Edward once I found him. Never again will he touch Josephine without her consent. Finally I was on the ledge. I walked slowly towards the open window with my back against the wall. By the look of the drapes that I could see, it was a bedroom window that was open. Hopefully who ever is asleep inside will stay asleep as I creep in. As I pushed the window silently up further, I stepped in, melting into the shadows; I was hunched behind a small settee. Soft snoring could be heard by the person in the large four post bed that was to my left. Looking over the corner of the settee, the curtains to the bed were drawn shut. I stood and backed away from the window, heading towards the bedroom door.

With my hand on the door knob a name was whispered in a sigh that caused me to stop in my tracks: Josephine. I whipped around and observed the room I was in. The decor was simple yet masculine. A writing desk was on my left close to the open window. The wardrobe doors were open and I could see a pair of black trousers that were on the floor; there was nothing really special about the room. That is, until I looked closer at the room and I could see a single picture frame on the night stand. The moonlight was shining through the curtains and shimmered off the silver frame. A sketch drawing of Josephine was framed and placed behind a gas lamp.

"Monte," I gritted my teeth. I swiftly walked over and snatched the picture, stuffing it in my burlap sack. "Now, it's time to play..."

I opened the curtains to the four post bed silently, then I opened a vile of fogging powder, mixing in a few drops of water. All I had to do was drip the water onto my person and the powder will absorb the water and cause the chemicals to fog. Therefore I looked as though I am burning without actually being on fire. It is both a mystery and a thrill for the audience. Now that I am slowly "burning" I put on a pair of very special gloves. From afar, the back of the gloves look normal but the palm of the gloves hold a very thick padded layer of flammable leather that will ignite into my palm. The tip of my middle finger and thumb holds a small piece of metal. All I must do is snap my fingers to spark the flame and I will be holding fire in my hands! I laughed to myself loudly causing Edward to stir.

"Edward, Edward, you must wake up..." I said sternly. The boy in the bed did not wake up; he merely turned onto his side. "Wake up I said, now." I waited for him to move, but the damn boy only snored louder! I took a deep breath using my abdomen and let my voice fill the room, "I said - WAKE UP!"

This time, Edward woke up in a fright. He shot up and backed as far away as he could, hitting his head against the headboard.

"Who are you? How did you get into my house?"

I laughed cruelly, letting all the malice I had in me out.

Edward slowly started to edge towards the nightstand. I was sure he had some sort of weapon in it.

"I wouldn't move if I were you."

"How did you get in here?"

"I am a spirit, doors and locks mean nothing to me; they cannot hold me back or keep me out."

"Why are you here?"

"I am here...for...you." I pointed.

I heard Edward gulp. "A-are you Death?"

"You could say that." I smiled in spite of myself.

"I-I don't believe you!" Edward stuttered, gaining control of himself. "If you were Death, you wouldn't be talking, you would be taking my lif-"

At that moment I snapped my fingers causing the leather to roar into flame in my hands. Edward yelped as I brought the flame close to my cloaked face giving him a view of my mask.

"M-mon Dieu!"

"...Do you believe me now?"

"Ye-ye-ye-ye-"

"Good, I've been watching you, Edward Monte, and you've been a very, very, very naughty boy."

I then waved my hands in a fluent circle before me so that the flame in my hands would whip and hiss; then finally, I clasped my hands together putting out the flame.

"But I-"

"SILENCE! Do you know what happens to people who lie, cheat, steal?"

"They are punished."

"Precisely, do you know what happens when men force themselves onto women?"

"They-they are hauled to prison-"

"Yes-"

"But I've never forced myself onto any woman! I respect all women!"

"That is not true. I saw you on the roof Monte. I saw you hold a young woman in your arms who did not wish to be in them."

"Are-your speaking about Josephine? Why, she and I, we're only friends!"

"Oh, so now you are only friends?"

"Well, I do admit I wish I was more to her, but she only wishes to be-"

"Enough! From this point and onward, you will not speak to her, look at her, or touch her..."

I tried to keep myself from laughing as I saw the blood drain from Edwards face. He was as white as the pillows. As Edward's mouth slacked open in a big 'O', and his eyes grew wide with shock.

"But I love her! Surely you can't make me stop seeing the woman I love!"

"Oh, I can and I will... with this." I held out my hand showing a blown glass vial the was the size of my palm and was twisted this way and that. It looked like an oddly shaped hour glass.

"What's that?"

"Marking Powder..." I opened the vial, holding it high and poring the white powder in to my gloved hand.

"What is Marking Powder?" Edward exclaimed pulling the covers put towards his chin.

"With this, I will find you anywhere in this world. I'll know if you're hiding or running from me; I'll know where you are at any time. You are Marked by my hand."

I stood back waving my hand that held the "Marking Powder", moving it this way and that fluently. I then began to speak a language that I knew he wouldn't understand. I kept my voice low and menacing. I made my voice pitch low as though growling.

"What are you doing? What tongue are you speaking in? Father! Father! Help!"

At that moment I leapt onto the edge of Edward's bed. As I did so, I still spoke to him in my Death's Voice. As I was about to pull out my lasso, I could hear foot steps out side the hall; I had to be quick.

"Now, you listen to me Edward Monte, I curse you!" I threw the white powder; it landed on his head and face. He began to cough hysterically, wiping at his face. "Your hair will fall out, and your teeth will fall out and your mouth will bleed! If you do not stay away from my Josephine, then the day you see her, you will fall down dead!"

As I was speaking I couldn't help but feel the anger that I felt earlier; I felt its pressure in my chest and it was suffocating me. I decided to go back on my promise of not hurting Monte just a little; I pulled out my lasso and wrapped it around Edward's neck easily. I gave a great pull, and his gurgled breath was music to my ears and I smiled happily.

"Edward? Edward?" I heard a man's voice from outside the door.

Growling I released Edward with a flick of my wrist. "Do not forget, Monte, this is not over!"

I then leaped off Edwards bed and slipped out the window unnoticed. Monte's hacking cough had him bent over the bed gasping for air. Suddenly the door slammed open by an older-yet stocky man.

"Edward! Son, son, what is the matter?" Monsieur Monte rushed toward his son holding a riffle. He quickly lit the oil lamp beside his son's bed and took a gander as his son. Edward Monte was white, covered in Marking Powder. I chuckled to myself for being such a genius as to use crushed chalk.

"No, father don't touch me! You will be cursed, too!"

"Son, what are you talking about and what are you covered in?"

"He was in here, I saw him, and he cursed me! He said that I would die if I see Josephine again!"

"Edward, son, calm yourself. Take a deep breath, good, now who was in your room?"

"Death!"

From where I was I could see Monsieur Monte's profile. I saw him raise a dark eye brown questioningly. He then shook his head and dusted off Edward's hair.

"No don't!"

"Relax son, you've got chalk all over you..."

"It isn't chalk, father, it is Marking Powder! I saw him, his face isn't a face at all! I saw the face of Death!"

"Are you sure you're not speaking of your mother?" The father chuckled to himself.

"I'm serious! He said my hair will fall out and my teeth will as well! And-"

Edwards father held up a large hand. "That is enough, son, come, come along with me. I think a stiff brandy will do you good."

I took my leave then stifling my laughter. I quickly slid down the drain pipe and hurried across the lush grass towards Caesar. I looked over my shoulder and saw a silhouette in the window I just came from. I could see Edward's pale face and slack jaw from where I stood near the shadows. Might as well give him one final show, I shrugged my shoulders. I threw my voice and gave a dark menacing laugh that echoed. I then snapped my fingers so that I was holding fire in my hands. I waved my hands violently and turned about igniting my cloak. I pointed with one hand while my other hand gestured sharply across my neck, indicating a sign of death. Finally, I gave a quick bow, then all that was left where I was standing was a pile of ash...

From where I hid, I saw Edward's silhouette fall backwards into a faint. This time I didn't hide my laughter. I was bent over laughing until tears stung my eyes! I leaned against a tree trunk, trying to catch my breath. I decided to take my leave shortly after my laughter subsided. I saw the low bow from the maple tree and fluently climbed up and over the fence. I landed on the other side in a crouch. As I looked up, I saw Caeser munching on grass; the sides of his mouth were full of green drooled grass.

"Enjoying yourself, are we?"

Caesar responded by bending his long neck down and pulling an even larger amount of grass into his mouth. "I believe we've have enough fun for tonight, dear friend. Come, let's go home."

"How does your throat feel, my dear?"

"It's still a little sore, but it's getting better," Josephine whispered.

Several weeks have past since I have been practicing with Josephine the role of Panina. I've realized that when it comes to acting in front of me, Josephine starts to feel self-conscious and holds her talent back. When she's alone, she's a natural. Also, as Josephine sings her role as Panina, I feel that passion in her voice. I've watched Josephine practice on her own and see the longing and the need to please me as she works.

"Your throat will be better by morning, here, have another cup of tea," I offered.

"Merci. It is always sore after our lessons, why is that?"

"Your voice is like any other muscle. When one is exercising their muscles, what happens after they're done?"

"Their muscles are sore." Josephine smiled.

"Exactly."

As Josephine sipped her tea, I observed her from my seat. I've also noticed Josephine's need for perfection. If she cannot reach a certain note in an aria or comprehend and act a certain line, she will sing the note or act until it is perfect. I smiled to myself. My little star is shining all the brighter...

"Did you hear what happened to Veronique last week?" Josephine asked through long lashes as she sipped her tea.

I tried not to smile. "No, what happened to the ill-mannered girl?"

"Someone put live worms in her bed while she was sleeping. She woke up everyone in the middle of the night with her screaming; Mme Giry came running into our room to see Veronique jumping up and down shaking out the worms from her hair."

"You're jesting?" I tried to act alarmed.

"I'm not, you wouldn't know who could have possibly done that to her, would you? You being Le Fantôme de l'Opera?" Josephine asked, her tone was accusing, but I saw the smile in her glowing eyes.

I couldn't fight the smile that I struggled with. My smile pulled over my teeth and my cheeks pinched ever so slightly. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I am unable to help with this mystery." I winked.

Josephine tried to glare. "You're evil. I love it."

I couldn't stop the bark of laughter that left me. Josephine's confession was not expected. "Well, perhaps she'll think twice before she touches what doesn't belong to her..."

Josephine knew that I was referring to her once damaged book. I repaired it for her at once. As Josephine sipped her tea, I closed my eyes, enjoying the silence and the warmth of the fire.

"Erik, how long have we known each other?"

I blinked. "What?"

"How long have we known each other?"

"Uhh...a little over a year and a few months." I shrugged. "Why?"

"That's as long as I thought, too, it doesn't seem that way, does it?"

"No, it does not."

"Come here; stand before me."

My eyes lowered suspiciously. "Why?" I asked flatly.

Josephine just laughed and beckoned me with her hand. I sighed hard and pushed myself up and off of my chair. I was now standing before Josephine looking down into her glowing, smiling eyes. Josephine had fished something out of the folds of her skirt and had both hands hiding behind her back. I raised an eyebrow and glared playfully down at her. She giggled to herself and finally held out her hands. Both hands were flat out, and on top of her palms lay a rectangular box.

"Happy friendship anniversary," Josephine whispered. "We've officially been dear friends for over a year."

I stared at her questioningly. I looked down at the box in her hand then back to her. "What is it?" I asked poking at the box.

Josephine giggled, "A gift, Erik, open it! Open it!"

"A gift..." Out of nowhere I lost my voice and my heart was pounding in my ears. It suddenly became stifling. "I..." I swallowed hard taking the rectangle box into shaking hands. I clumsily pulled off the lid and saw what lay inside. Underneath the lid was a ball point pen, the surface resembling swirling marble. It was crimson with white merging together as one. The clip at the top was gold as was the tip of the pen. A treasure such as this is expensive...

"I saw this displayed in a window and thought of you. I'm sure you would put it to great use. Do you like it?"

She had been thinking of...me...? She used her hard earned money to get me a...gift? My chest and throat became tight with emotion. I felt my chin tremble. I couldn't breathe and I could feel the sting of tears gathering in my eyes. Damn her for making me feel this way! Damn her to hel-

"Erik?"

I literally shook myself and cleared my throat, "Uh... I-I can't accept this, Josephine. Take it back." I croaked, my voice was strained - shaking even. I replaced the lid and held out my hand for her to take it, only she never did. Josephine looked up at me with hurt eyes.

Josephine whispered, "What do you mean?"

"You heard what I said, take it back to wherever you bought it from. I will not accept it."

With confused eyes, Josephine backed away slowly until the back of her legs hit the chair, then she slowly sat down. When the tears shimmered in Josephine's eyes she looked away and into the fire place.

Bloody hell! I threw my head back in frustration. I let my arm drop at my side. The gift in my hand felt like lead. I let myself fall into my seat with a great sigh, what was I to do? The silence was thick and awkward. It was eating away at me. I waited for Josephine to speak, but she didn't for a long while, and when she did speak the tone of her voice seem forced. With holding her anger.

"If you do not like your gift, then I will take it back, Erik," Josephine whispered.

It was my turn to look upon her with confused eyes. She thinks that I do not like my gift? Stupid girl! Josephine stood then, her back was ridged and her chin was held high. The words stubborn as a mule, fluttered into my mind. She held out her hand stiffly for the box, only I did not give it to her.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" I blinked.

"Give it to me."

"Give you what?"

"The box, Erik!" Josephine snapped.

"No."

"No?"

"I've changed my mind."

"Have you?" Josephine raised an eyebrow. "You said you didn't like it."

"No, you assume that I didn't like it. I said to take it back."

"But now you want to keep it?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to return it."

"That's because you want me to!" Josephine stomp her foot.

"Not any more."

"Guhhh!" Josephine gritted her teeth and pulled at her hair. "Why couldn't you just thank me in the first place instead of acting like a child!"

I tried not to chuckle. "I was not the one that stomped my foot," I murmured opening the box and admiring the pen.

"Grrr! You insufferable man!"

Josephine turned and let herself fall into the arm chair. She slouched deep into the cushion and folded her arms across her chest. Her bottom lip jutted out into a lovely little pout. I bit the inside of my cheek as I fingered the pen in the box. I couldn't remember ever receiving a gift as fine as this... I've never really had many gifts... I could count on one hand the amount of gifts I have received in my life... I blinked when I felt the burning sensation in my eyes again. I swallowed and cleared my throat gaining Josephine's attention.

"Is it my turn to give you a gift?" I whispered not trusting my voice.

With a soft sigh, Josephine said, "It isn't necessary..."

"Nonsense."

With that, I stood and went into my bed chamber. I placed my new pen on the night stand and went for the trunk that was at the end of my bed, where I have many pieces of loose jewels along with rings and bracelets. Valuables that are easily traded for money. There was one piece of jewelry I knew that Josephine would like. Moments later I returned to the library. Josephine had taken to sipping her tea silently. As I approached her, she did not look at me, even when I kneeled before her. I guess I deserved it, I shrugged.

"Josephine?"

She looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. "Erik?"

I tried not to smile. "I saw this and thought of you..." I raised my hand that held a thin gold chain which held a tear drop pearl as a pendant. A small gasp came from Josephine, her mouth forming a small 'o' and her eyes shimmering with happiness. The look she was giving me made my heart sink. I was happy and yet it hurt at the same time... How can one feel love and yet feel pain...?

You love so much that it hurts... whispered a voice.

It made sense.

Josephine held a hand over her heart and when she reached out, she gently touched the pearl with the tips of her fingers. "This is for me?"

"It is. You wouldn't expect me to wear this, do you?" Josephine giggled softly and shook her head. Now, what was the words she used...? Oh, yes… "Happy friendship anniversary."

"Will you put it on for me?"

"Of course."

Josephine turned in her seat and pulled up her hair. I looped the necklace around her neck and clasped the hook. When she faced me she had a smile from ear to ear.

"Oh, Erik, thank you!"

"You're welcome."

Josephine leaned down and pulled me into a hug. I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her. When I felt her nestle into the crook of my neck, a hot-sinking sensation settled deep in my belly. I took a slow breath and forced myself to be calm, and when I realized that Josephine wasn't planning on untangling herself from my arms, I settled there on the floor before her. I was sitting on my knees half hunched into a hug; Josephine then pulled away ever so slightly so she could finger the small pearl with her index finger and thumb. Minutes felt like hours when I felt the prick and pinching in my legs. I could not feel them nor my bum! Everything was numb! I tried to ignore it. I was far too happy with Josephine in my arms. The weight of her body made me realize that she was not a dream and I was really holding her. Her warm breath was on my neck witch gave me chills that drove me insane, the sent of Lilac and lavender I could smell. It was intoxicating. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes. If only I could stay like this... The clock on the mantle stroke, and I glanced at the clock. It was after two in the morning. I sighed hard and nudged Josephine.

"Josephine, come, I must take you back... Josephine?"

When she did not respond, I knew that she had fallen asleep. "Wonderful."

Once the blood went back into my legs, I took Josephine back to the woman's dormitory and placed her on her bed. She mumbled something in her sleep about a clock with legs. I chuckled softly and couldn't help but place a kiss onto her temple.

"Sleep tight my...love, thank you for my gift. I will see you soon..."

I brushed her bangs out of her eyes, and she nestled my palm. The heart wrenching pain was back. It's moments like these where I want to sweep Josephine off her feet, carrying her into the distance and never let her out of my embrace. I held her hand and kissed the fingers lightly. As I swallowed the lump in my throat, I forced myself to leave. I kept reminding myself that I was to see her in a few hours... Still, it was far too long to be away from her.


	44. Chapter Forty Three

A/N: Hello my dear readers! I have come to post my new chapter, and here it is! Yay! So, for starters I do not own the song's Josephine sings, sadly and I do hope that all of you will take the time and leave me a review. I am almost done with Chapter 44, sooooooo, if I get some good reviews I'll hurry and send it to my beta-buddy and as soon as I get it back I'll post it! What do you say, deal? Please R&R!

Chapter Forty Three

The warm sunlight beamed onto my face. I winced at the brightness of it and slowly blinked, opening my eyes. I was lying down on a divan. I looked at my surroundings, and I saw that I was in a library. Oddly enough, I did not recognize the library, but the books and tapestries seemed all too familiar.

As I got up from the divan, my body ached, and my body seemed heavy as well. I heard a soft ticking to my right, and when I looked, I saw a little round clock with little legs.

"What on earth...?" I murmured.

I pushed myself off the divan to stand before the little clock that was on a mantle. Up close, the clock was the size of my hand, and it stood on two legs that were about two inches in length; I smiled to myself. I've never seen a clock such as that one...

I went for the open door, and with one more glance around the library, I slowly walked out and into a large hallway. Again, the paintings on the wall I recognized, even the sculptures, but where have I seen them before? I stopped before a large gilded painting down the hall. I recognized the stage from the opera house, and there was a young woman sitting in the middle of it. She wore a crimson gown that fanned around her sitting frame, and her hair was loose about her shoulders, but her bangs concealed her features.

Also, a book was in her hands, and around her neck was a gold chain with a tear drop shaped pearl.

How odd, I thought. Erik gave me a necklace just like that...

I looked closer at the painting. "Why does the girl seem so famil-"

"Ah! There you are Madame, how was your nap?"

I started and looked over my shoulder. A woman in her late forties was staring at me with kind eyes. Is she talking to me? I looked behind me to see if there was anyone behind me, but nope, no one there.

"Madame, are you feeling alright?" The lady came closer.

"You're talking to me?" I pointed to myself.

The woman laughed. "Well, of course, Madame."

"Why do you call me Madame? I am not married." I tried to laugh.

The woman only giggled. "Of course you are, and you're expecting!"

My eye brows shot up. "Expecting what?"

The older woman blinked and pointed downward. "Your child, Madame."

I looked down. "My chi - Mon Dieu!"

My eyes were met with a large belly that was shaped like a sphere. I place my shaking hands on my belly and a movement from within caused me to shriek. "What is that? Where am I? This isn't my body! I'm not-this isn't..." I started to hyperventilate. "What is going on? I'm supposed to be in the opera ho-"

The older lady that was dressed like a maid came and held onto my arm, "Now, now, Madame-"

"Stop calling me that!" I shrieked.

Again the woman giggled gently. "Now, just relax. You don't want to get so upset, think of the baby."

"Relax? Relax." I nodded. "I just need to relax...There has to be an explanation for all of this."

I closed my eyes and repeated that over and over, until the dizziness went away. Perspiration gathered at my forehead. When I wiped it with the back of my hand, something scratched me. I looked at my left hand and saw a ring on my finger. A wedding ring. It was a silver band with an oval shaped diamond, along with two smaller diamonds on each side. It was beautiful, but it was not mine. This isn't my body, and I am not pregnant.

"Mirror, I need a mirror!"

"Alright, here, follow me. Come along, my lady."

As I was led by the lady that was obviously a maid, I noticed that I did not walk, I waddled! Guh! I tried to straighten my back only to feel strain on my body. I looked down and saw that I couldn't see my feet.

"Oh, bother. This isn't happening..."

"There, a mirror."

I looked up at the mirror and saw my mother staring back... Her long, dark brown hair was like waves flowing down her shoulders, her oval face was slightly flushed, and her glowing amber eyes were filled with worry. I gasped. "No, it is not my mother that I am looking at..." I waddled closer toward the full length mirror and touched the top of my head only to see my reflection do the same. I turned my head from left to right, and the woman in the mirror did the same. I poked out my tongue, and the woman in the mirror did the same.

"This is impossible. That woman is...me. I'm older, I'm pregnant, I...I look like my mother..." I whispered in disbelief.

"You look wonderful, Madame. I wish I looked as lovely as you when I was eight months pregnant."

"This can't be..." I ran my hands through my hair and heard a clatter on the floor in the process.

"Oh, I'll get that for you." The maid retrieved what fell on the floor.

"Here, my lady, I'll just place this back into your hair," the maid said, holding an object that glistened in her hand.

"Wait, let me see that."

The maid held out her hand and in her palm was a comb. It was shaped like a diamond rose with emerald leaves. "One of the emeralds is lighter than the other."

"It is. Didn't my Lord say that he fixed it for you?"

"Erik fixed it for me, when - wait what did you just say?"

"That he fixed it for you?"

"Yes, but whom?"

"My...Lord, Madame, your - husband."

I swallowed hard, here comes the dizziness again… "Is Erik...Erik is my-"

I was interrupted by a grandfather clock that chimed oddly loud.

"Oh, listen to me ranting on! I was supposed to take you to the nursery before noon! Come, my lady, your husband a waits us."

I was taken by the hand from the maid. With two steps, everything around me was blurred, and I felt a rushing sensation as though one falls. But when I looked up, I was standing before a white door, and I was alone in an empty hall way, again.

"Breathe, just breathe..."

I pushed the white door open slowly and entered the room, but bright light caused me to shut my eyes. It felt as though I was starring into the sun.

When it subsided, I opened my eyes to see a nursery. A rocking chair was facing a large bay window, and a basinet was in the far corner of the room, along with a changing table. I saw little stuffed bears with glass eyes looking at me as I walked into the room. There were ABC blocks and rattles in a basket. My breath caught in my throat. The walls were painted like the forest; the grass itself looked real enough to touch, and there were trees, birds, and flowers! There was a painted lake with a swan gliding along the surface. As I walked further into the room, I saw that the ceiling was painted like the clouds. A blue sky with fluffy white clouds seemed to float by...

I felt tears burn my eyes - everything was so beautiful. It was a perfect room to raise a child. "Who painted this beautiful room..."

"Your wonderful husband, of course," whispered a voice behind me.

I gasped. I knew that voice. I would recognize it anywhere. I turned and saw

Erik standing on the other side of the nursery with a paint brush in his hand. He wore a white fluffed shirt; it was buttoned half way down his chest, along with black trouser and boots. Erik's mask was in place and his black hair was loose around his face. He looked exactly the same. I felt my heart pounding. Erik is my... husband?

"Yes, I am. I have been for three years, love, you know this." Erik chuckled softly as he dropped the paint brush at his feet.

I blinked; I just said that out loud? I felt my cheeks burn. I started hyperventilating again. I closed my eyes tight and when I opened them, Erik was staring down at me with a smile on his lips. He placed his hands on the sides of my face.

"What is the matter, my dear?"

"I-I-I..." I stuttered.

Erik gave me a lopsided smile. The sun behind me was so bright; Erik's eyes sparkled like crystal. Black lashes framed silver, smiling orbs...

"Are-are we really married, Erik?"

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Yes, here is your proof." He held up his left hand along with mine. A simple silver band was on the forth finger. Erik took my left hand and placed a kiss above my ring finger. When his lips pressed against my flesh, I felt butterfly inside my stomach. "You haven't hit your head have you? You're acting very strange."

"No... I didn't hit my head..."

Suddenly, star bursts blurred my vision, and images flashed before my eyes that I'd never seen before. Me in a white gown and Erik in a white suit; standing in a lone chapel. Erik, surprising me with the estate that we now called home. Both our bodies lying tangled in a bed of silk sheets, neither one wanting to leave the bed. Waking up in each other's arms as one. Erik, singing me and the child that was now growing inside me, to sleep. Soft hands rubbing my swollen belly, placing soft kisses to it, and murmuring how much he loved his child even though the child hasn't been born yet...

I inhaled sharply; I had been holding my breath and did not realize it. This is my home, I realized, and Erik is my husband...my other half, and I am having his child. I closed my eyes. This life was all I dreamed about and having Erik as my husband-

All thoughts were silenced when I felt soft lips pressed to mine. I gasped in shock, only to have it swallowed as Erik deepened the kiss. I felt like mush in his arms; my legs felt weak, and I felt my body tremble with a need I didn't understand. Instinctively, I returned Erik's kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and holding him close. A part of me didn't know what I was doing, but my body recognized Erik's, and I melted into his arms. I felt like I was finally home, and I didn't want to let go.

When Erik pulled away, I was left breathless. Erik pressed his forehead to mine and smiled softly.

"I love you, Josephine, I always have..."

I smiled wistfully. "Really?"

"Mmhmm. You were always my light to the darkness when I was living underneath the opera house. I was bound to love you the first time I saw you... I was just too stubborn to realize it."

"Even the night I went down there, and you nearly had my head?"

Erik chuckled. "Yes."

I found myself smiling as I remembered that night, it felt so long ago.

"You saved me; you saved me from myself, from my insanity, and from my solitude."

I smiled and tipped my head up for another kiss, Erik placed a butterfly kiss on my lips. A soft, simple, touch of flesh.

"Do you love me, Josephine?"

I started, looking up into silver eyes, eyes that one could get lost in, eyes that are the color of the sea after a storm... I felt my heart pull as

I saw my wedding ring and felt the life inside tickle my belly.

"I do love you, Erik...I'm now ...believing that I always have."

"Josephine?"

"Yes?"

"Josephine..." Erik whispered in a grimace. He places a hand at his chest gripping the material of his white shirt in pain.

"What is it Erik, what's wrong?" I panicked.

"Josephine, Josephine!"

"Erik! What is happening?"

Within a blink of an eye, I was being pulled away from Erik, and I was being sucked down a dark tunnel. The painted nursery was fading, and I saw Erik shrinking in size as I was being pulled deeper into the blackness. I could see that Erik was reaching for me, and I saw his lips calling my name only I could not hear him. I felt the force in my lungs as I yelled for him, then suddenly everything was bathed in darkness.

"ERIK! ERIK! ERIK!"

"Josephine, Josephine, wake up! Wake up!"

I heard Olive's voice and felt small hands rocking me back and forth.

"Josephine!"

"NO!" I shot up into a sitting position; I was gasping for air and felt tears running down my cheeks. Everything was in darkness, why couldn't I see?

"Josephine?" Olive pulled off the thick quilt that was wrapped about my head and upper body. "Josephine, are you alright, you were having a nightmare."

I searched the room in quick glances. I was in the women's dormitory, and I was in my bed. Olive was sitting before me with a worried expression on her face.

"A nightmare?" I asked. "It was no nightmare, Olive..." As I whispered, my voice cracked with emotion.

I looked from Olive to my stomach. There was no round belly to greet me, no life growing in me... I saw only my blanket. I pushed them aside and felt my lower belly in hope of feeling movement... I felt nothing. I was empty. I looked at my left hand and saw no ring on my fourth finger, I was alone...

It was only a... dream! My throat burned and my chest was tight with pain. I was choking on my own tears before I could stop them.

Olive pulled me into her small arms. "Oh, Josephine, don't cry! Please? You're going to make me cry!"

I felt my body rock from the force of my sobbing. "The dream felt so real!

So… so perfect! Olive, why did you wake me?" I half yelled as she rocked me back and forth.

I heard Olive's sniffling. "Be-because Mme Giry wanted me to check on you.

You wouldn't wake this morning for our warm up drills, and she thinks you're sick."

I untangled myself from Olive's arms to pull the covers over my head again.

"I have to go back to sleep, I have to dream again!"

"Josephine, a person can't have the same dream twice," Olive whispered softly.

"But I have, too, you don't understand. Olive, I was... I was... happy." I sobbed into my pillow.

"And you're not happy now?"

"No, I mean, yes, but guh! It's too hard to explain..."

"It's alright, you don't have to explain anything if you don't want to.

Here." Olive untangled the covers and pulled them up to my shoulder. "I'll tell Mme Giry that you're not well and you still need rest, alright?"

I nodded. "Alright, thank you, Olive, I'm sorry I snapped at you..."

"I know you didn't mean to. I'll check on you a little later, and I promise

I won't wake you."

I waved, and then turned to face the window; the sun was struggling to get loose from the morning clouds. I estimated that it wasn't even eight in the morning yet. I tried to relax my body and told myself to go back to sleep...

Tapping, a loud tapping sound caused me to wake up. I struggled from the many layers of sleep and when I opened my eyes, I saw a pair of green eyes staring down at me.

"Well, it must be nice to sleep in, now is it?"

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and saw Veronique. She was leaning over me with her arms crossed and her pointed toe slipper tapping away. "It's ten in the morning. It is time to wake up, lazy. You don't look ill. You're faking it, aren't you?"

I sat up and looked out the window; I could see many people out, busy doing their work.

"You can fool Madam Giry, but you can't fool me, DeBeaux. And another thing-"

I pulled the blankets off and placed my feet on the cold wooden floor.

"Veronique?"

"-What?"

"Shut up and leave me alone." I pushed past her, looking for my toiletry bag and soaps.

"How dare you talk to me like that, you little leach!"

I glared at her. "Well, I do learn from the best. Your manners are rubbing off on me, Veronique."

"Ha! I don't know what you're talking about."

"Also, I know it was you who ruined my book."

Veronique stood shocked. She blinked rapidly and looked away not meeting my gaze. "I don't know what you're talking about."

I grabbed my toiletry bag, and snatched up my robe. "Oh, yes you do. It was rather childish of you to do something like that."

"You have no proof it was me."

"I don't need proof, Veronique, I know it was you. Your jealousy got the best of you." I came close to Veronique and looked her in the eye. "And know this, the next time you touch my belongings again, you will dearly pay for it. You think waking up to worms in your bed was horrible? Think again." I pushed passed Veronique and headed for the door.

"That was you? You're the one that put worms in my bed?" Veronique shrieked and stomped her, her mouth was pulled into a scowl and her eyes were throwing daggers at me.

I raised an eyebrow and said, innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about..."

I let the door slam shut behind me. In the hall I could hear Veronique's shrieks and curses. "Well, some lady you are," I mumbled.

I shuffled towards the water closet - a bath was certainly needed. I couldn't wait to feel the hot water easing my muscles. I poured lavender bath salt into the steaming tub and eased myself in. Within moments, I felt my body relax. I remained in the tub until my hands started to prune and wrinkle. The hot water was now lukewarm when I pushed myself out of the tub.

I dressed quickly, and I didn't bother braiding my hair, instead letting it fall damp down my back. When I was done, I headed for the kitchen. I was sure chef would have croissants or muffins left over from breakfast. I poked my head in and saw the many other workers that helped in the kitchen.

"Ah, well, hello, mon chère!" greeted Chef once he saw me.

I smiled and approached him at the counter he was working at. He was gutting fish, preparing it for dinner.

"Hello, Chef. Would there be any muffins from breakfast?"

"Ah, but of course, ma petite! You know I always bake extra. Come, come, which one would you like?"

Chef led me to a large basket full of muffins and tarts.

"Hmmm, they all look so delicious! I'll have this one." I picked a blueberry muffin out of the bunch. "Thank you."

"Enjoy, my dear!"

"I certainly shall."

Once out of the kitchen, I took a big bite of the huge fluffy muffin; it was delicious. I wiped the crumbs off my mouth in time to see Marie and Robin skipping before me.

"Girls, have you seen Olive?"

"Oh! Hello, Josephine!"

"Hello, Robin. Hello, Marie."

"Hello! Feeling better?"

"Yes, Marie, thank you for asking. Have either of you seen Olive?"

"I heard her telling Mme Giry that her mother came to visit-" Robin said.

"-And that they were going for a carriage ride!" Marie finished.

"Oh, alright, thank you."

"Josephine, would you like to come with us to the park for a walk?" Marie asked, giving her best smile.

"That's very kind of you to ask, Marie, but I think I'm just going to sit and rest for the day."

"That might be best; your eyes have dark circles underneath them. Should you make an appointment with Dr. Deveroux? You look a little pale," Robin suggested.

"I'm fine, really." I tried to smile. Did my dream really take that much of a toll out of me? I wondered.

"Alright, we'll see you at dinner then."

"Have a nice walk at the park!" I called when they started to leave.

Both girls said at once, "We will!"

I finished the last bite of my muffin and pulled my book out of the folds of my dress. It's time for me to try and finish my book. I made my way toward the stage; the light there was perfect for reading. I hurried along and was standing on center stage before I knew it. Now, where was I? I leafed through my book until I found where I left off. I was almost done with the book. I raised an eyebrow; this novel is the only one that took a while for me to finish! I left off where Dominic took Vanessa away from Dracula's castle; Dracula's curiosity with the human girl had subsided. He now craved her young blood.

I let my legs dangle off the ledge of the stage and lost myself in the story...

When Dominic realized what was in store for his beloved, he was beside himself with dread. Dominic had not shown his true feelings to those in the coven; Dominic waited until all those in the castle went hunting for their pray to take Vanessa and flee. They were captured, however, and they tortured Vanessa in front of Dominic for his betrayal...

As I read page after page, I had to wipe at my eyes. I couldn't stop the tears that fell as I could imagine the terribly sad scenes. I looked around to see if anyone was watching me, there wasn't. I cleared my throat and continued...

_Dominic crawled toward Vanessa's blood, dripping body, pulling her to him gently. 'I'm so sorry, my love... I couldn't protect you...'_

_'You can,' Vanessa whispered hoarsely, 'with one more Kiss...'_

_'You do not want to be like me, you are alive, human - I am not...I live off the blood of humans. I will not make you a monster...'_

_'You are no monster - you do not kill your prey... if you do not change me now, I will not survive the night...'_

Dominic gave a sweep around the room. Most of the vampires were focused on the blood on the floor rather than on them. Dominic leaned down as though to kiss Vanessa, his long hair fanned around Vanessa's face, giving them little privacy. Dominic's mouth came into contact with Vanessa's delicate neck, his sharp teeth sank into her flesh and he drake deeply. With four gulps of her precious blood, Dominic pulled away, licking the last bit of blood from the pin pricks on her neck. He quickly cut a slash at his chest with the sharpness of his thumb nail and pressed Vanessa's mouth to him...

I looked up from my book. "It takes three blood exchanges to become a vampire," I whispered. I remembered reading the other intimate times in the book when they exchanged blood. "This is the third time they've taken each other's blood..."

I bit my lip and turned the page, when Dracula came to see his "Princess ofDarkness", he found a newly converted vampire to greet him. Vanessa was slowly sinking down in a defensive crouch, her throaty growling and hissing echoed in the empty cell where she was kept.

_'I should have known Dominic would turn you...' Dracula chuckled. "Come now, your one of us. You don't need to act like an animal.' Dracula came and offered his hand._

My mouth dropped as I read the details how Vanessa looked and felt as a vampire. I bit my lip and turned the page.

I took a deep breath and began to read out loud. "_'No,' Vanessa growled. _

_'There is no need for acting this way, but since it was you who tortured me_-'"

"If I were she, I would have attacked once he opened the cell door."

I jumped when I heard a voice whisper in my ear: Erik. I smiled. I closed the book and stood, searching the shadows. "Where are you?" I whispered.

"I can't see you."

"I can see you," the whisper said. I crossed my arms and made a face.

"Enjoying your book?"

"I was, before I was so rudely interrupted."

"Would you like for me to tell you how it ends?"

"No! I want to read - wait, how do you know how it ends?" I dropped my arms at my side and walked further into the wings.

"Veronique pulled out most of the pages in the back of the book, and as I was repairing the pages, I started to read them," Erik said rather dully.

"Vampires, such odd creature and so fictional."

"You do not believe in vampires?" I asked searching the flies above my head.

"No, not in the least."

I smiled to myself as I said, "I'm shocked you're speaking so low about your own people, Erik."

"My own people?"

"That's right."

"Ah, you mean, the Opera Ghost taking the blood from young virgins," Erik murmured quiet amused.

I tried not to laugh when I remembered one of the rumors the stage hand told Olive and I the night I was dared to go down to Erik's lair. He did his best to try and scare us...

"Well, it looks to me that I'm in luck..."

I smiled half paying attention; I was determine to find Erik lurking in the shadows. "How so?"

"I have spotted my prey..."

I stopped searching when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Erik?" I looked up and around and didn't find him. "Eri-eeek!" I shrieked.

I turned to find Erik right behind me, cloaked in black from head to toe.

"Hello," he chuckled.

I swatted his arm with my book. "Don't do that! You nearly stopped my heart!"

Erik pulled the hood of his cloak from his head. He was giving me that lopsided smile that I both hated and adored. "My apologies, my lady." Erik swooped down into a bow and said, "I was only acting like my people..." Erik then smiled, showing his sharp canine teeth. I wished my teeth looked like his. I ran my tongue along my own small teeth.

"Are you planning on reading the afternoon away?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What time is it?"

"A little after noon."

"No wonder I'm hungry."

"By the way, why aren't you with your little friend, Olivia?"

"Her mother came to call. I'm sure she will be with her for the rest of the afternoon."

"And Giry, she isn't having you all doing drills?"

"Erik, the ballet was last week. Marraine usually lets us rest for a week or so until she has us doing drills all day."

"Ah, I see... Well, since it seems that your afternoon is free; would you like to have your lessons early today? You have dark circles under your eyes. You didn't sleep very well last night, did you?"

I started slightly and changed the subject. "An early lesson sounds wonderful. Oh! I have a great idea! Could we perhaps have our lesson on the roof?"

Erik raised an eyebrow. "I suppose… I'll have to fetch my violin tho-"

"Perfect! I'll meet you on the roof in fifteen minutes?"

"Alrig-"

"Great! I'll see you soon!" I dashed out of the shadows and headed for the kitchen. As I started to pass workers, I forced myself to slow my pace. I didn't want to chance running into one of them...again. When I rounded the corridor, Veronique and Margot were heading my way. I could hear Margot ranting on about some new gown she had seen in a boutique window. Veronique, on the other hand, was glaring at me with all her might. I smiled sweetly as I passed them; I could feel her eyes on the back of my head as I continued down the hall. Once her back was turned, I stuck my tongue out at her and ran the rest of the way towards the kitchen once I saw no other workers around.

"Good afternoon, Chef!"

"Ah, mon ange, back for another muffin?"

I giggled to myself; the old man was so sweet. "No, but I was hoping you could help me?"

"I'll do my best." He smiled.

"Well, I would like to go on a picnic and-"

"Say no more! I've got just think thing!" Chef clapped his hands and chuckled happily. "Now, how many are invited to your picnic?"

"Just one, I mean-me and one other person."

"Ah, is this person a suitor, perhaps?" Chef winked playfully.

I felt my cheeks burn, and I ducked my head before any other workers could see me blush.

Chef laughed heartily. "I'm only teasing, my dear girl. Come, follow me."

Within no time, I was headed toward the roof with a basket of food for lunch! I brought along a blanket to sit on as well. I bit my lip in anticipation and hunger.

I pushed the door to the roof open and blinked from the bright sun. The light burned my eyes and caused them to water. I quickly closed the door behind me and searched the parapet for Erik. I didn't find him. Oh well, I placed the picnic basket on the base of a statue and enjoyed the view of Paris.

"What have you got there?"

I gasped and turned around; Erik was looking at the picnic basic. "That is for later. Why don't you make any sound when you walk?" I snapped.

Erik chuckled softly. "If I make noise when I walk, then I won't have the pleasure of seeing your frightened features."

I glared at him. He wasn't allowed to have any of my sugar tarts, and I've decided.

Erik placed his violin case next to the picnic basket and unlatched the clasp. When he lifted the lid, a cherry red wooden violin greeted us. Erik ran a hand over the strings fondly and took out the instrument.

"Erik, do you think we'll be safe up here? From prying eyes, I mean?"

"Yes, I've bolted the door from the outside, see?"

I stepped back so the door was in view. I indeed saw a sliding lock pushed into place, so we were safe.

"Alright now, let's warm up your voice and then you can choose which aria you want to practice."

I nodded. "Alright..."

Erik played his violin as he would the piano – beautifully. Singing the scales with the violin was all the more fun! Erik even sang the scales along with me. When it was time, I chose a simple song that exercised my vibrato;

I sang low and high using my abdomen and relaxing my jaw. When the time came, I chose an aria that Erik wrote himself. It was a favorite of mine, and when I placed the aria I wanted to sing before him, he gave me a knowing smile. Erik placed the violin under his chin and he began to play... For a moment I stood with my eyes closed and swayed to the weeping strings, and when I opened my eyes, I saw that Erik had been watching me. I swallowed hard and gathered a deep breath...

"We are the lucky ones; we shine like a thousand suns when all of the color runs together. I'll keep you company in one glorious harmony, waltzing with destiny forever. Dance me into the night, underneath the full moon, shining so bright, turning me into the light..."

As I paused, Erik swept the bow across the singing strings ever so slightly.

His eye's never left mine as he did so. As his body moved with the rhythm, I found myself moving in tune with him. A smile curved his lips ever so slightly.

"Time dancers whirling past, I gaze through the looking glass and feel just beyond my grasp is heaven... Sacred geometry where movement is poetry, visions of you and me forever. Dance me into the night, underneath the full moon; shining so bright, turning me into the light. Dance me into the night, underneath the full moon shining so bright; let the dark waltz begin, oh, let me wheel, let me spin. Let it take me around, turning me into the light..."

Erik let the soft notes linger a while longer than usual. His eyes were closed and the features were calm -relaxed. I felt a smile curve my lips.

Erik should always be this way: calm, relaxed, and content. Standing in the sunlight instead of being bathed in darkness and shadows...

"You did very well, my dear. Your abilities are improving so much... I am very proud of you."

My chest swelled with happiness at Erik's praise. I bit my lip trying to contain my giddiness. "Thank you, Erik."

"Now, why don't we move onto something more advanced?"

I nodded my head and accepted the aria Erik chose. I coughed to clear my throat and began to sing. I sang three other songs after that, and by then, my throat was on fire from being so dry! I had forgotten to bring water to drink...

"Why don't we stop for no; you need a break. Do you have anything to drink in that basket of yours?"

"Yes, but I think I have it in me to sing one more song."

To this Erik raised an eyebrow. "You're sure?"

"I am. Now, which one should I sing?"

With out a word, Erik handed me an aria that I knew very well. "Ah, Panina singing with Papageno. I couldn't get this song out of my head the other day." I smiled and asked Erik, "You'll be singing as Papageno of course?"

"Of course, now from the beginning."

"A man, who knows the pangs of love, cannot lack a tender heart!" I sang.

"It is a woman's first duty to man to feel such sweet pangs herself," Erik sang while lifting a dark eye brow.

Together we sang the next verse, "We shall both find happiness in love and life by love alone."

I placed the aria down and twirled around, hugging my shoulders. "Love sweetens every sorrow, and every creature obeys her."

Erik quickened the tempo and sang, "Love is the root of nature, the very heart of our life's journey."

Together, "Our highest goal shines so clear: To live nobly as husband and wife. Husband and wife. Loving husband and wife are both human and divine..."

As Erik swept the bow across the strings of the violin, I stopped, feeling my body jerk with shock. I felt my heart beat against my chest as I remembered my dream; the life that was growing inside me, the wife that I was, and the husband that I had... Suddenly a stinging pain shot behind my eyes and throb my head. I staggered towards the nearest statue and leaned against it grasping my head.

"Josephine, what is the matter?"

Erik was by my side in an instant; I had my eyes shut tight and when I opened them, silver, worried eyes were staring at me. Erik had placed his precious violin at his feet only to grip my shoulders to steady me. His tight grip helped to bring me back from the images in my head.

"Are you alright?"

I tried to smile, "Yes, I just - my head just hurts a little..."

Erik nodded his head. "Perhaps you should eat?"

"Eat?" I narrowed my eyes remembering I only had a muffin this morning.

Erik held my chin as he spoke. "I think our lesson is done for today. Have something to eat before you faint; I will leave you now." With a chaste kiss to the temple, Erik was gathering his violin and cloak.

"No, don't go! I brought us lunch!" I hurried to the picnic basket and held it up high. "See, I brought a blanket too."

Erik pursed his lips, considering my offer, I could tell that he really didn't want to stay, but I wasn't going to let him leave.

"Oh, come now, Erik, you're not going to leave me to eat here alone, now are you?" I pouted dramatically.

"Yes." With that Erik settled his cloak onto his shoulders and started off walking towards the shadows.

I stomped my foot. "Pleeeeeeeease? I've got tarts." I shook the basket from side to side, the food and dishes rattled.

Erik stopped and looked over his shoulder. "What kind?"

"Sugar tarts."

"Alright, I'll stay."

I tried to hide my astonishment. "You'll stay for tarts, but not for me?"

"For sugar tarts."

I couldn't hold back my bark of a laughter. Erik is so unpredictable. I wiped the tears from my eyes once my laughter subsided. "Fine, but you are having lunch first, Monsieur." I said firmly with a glared in my eyes.

Erik gave a deep bow. "As you wish, my lady."

A/N: "For sugar tarts," LOL! I found myself laughing as I wrote that, my cat Monsieur just looked really annoyed at me because I woke him from his nap! Ok! So, what do you think about Josephine's dream? Do you think it's a sign of what she could have in the future if she lets her true feelings show? And Erik, how do you think he would react if he were to find out how Josephine truly feels? Please don't be shy, leave a review, come on you know you want to! All the cool kids are doing it! Lol, ok, shutting up!


	45. Chapter Forty Four

A/N: To Captain Phantom Glass, I did say that when I get my chapter back from my beta-buddy that I would post it ASAP and I am!=) I just got it today and now here it is for all of my awesome readers to devour!

Now, I just want to warn you all: I hope you are comfortable as your reading this because this chapter is a little of an emotional roller costar! And some of your dreams has come true, I won't mention anything because I don't want to give anything away! I do hope to see some reviews from my great readers so please don't be shy!

Chapter Forty Four

Erik gave a deep bow. "As you wish, milady."

I placed the wool blanket on the parapet and pulled out all that Chef packed for our lunch, which was sliced warm ham, bread, cheese, fruit, and sugar tarts. Chef even put a bottle of cider with two glasses inside the basket. I poured a glass full of cider and drank greedily; I almost spilled some onto my dress! But I was so thirsty, and Erik didn't seem to notice. Once my thirst was quenched, I served Erik and then myself. We ate in silence. I tried not to eat too fast in fear of a stomach ache, but everything was just so delicious! Erik didn't seem to be too hungry - he ate half of his food, only focusing on his sugar tarts. I tried not to make myself too obvious as I watched him out of the corner of my eye. Erik was leaning his back against the base of a statue, and one leg was flat while the other was bent with his arm leaning on his knee. A half eaten sugar tart was in his hand. Erik was staring off into the distance with unblinking eyes.

What are you thinking about? I wondered, turning my head to one side. My movement got Erik's attention. His eyes quickly shifted towards me, and I blushed, heat filling my cheeks. I looked away playing with the pearl that dangled from my neck.

"Josephine, do you recall dreaming about a clock with legs last night?"

I started; I looked at Erik with wide eyes. How could be possibly know about my dream? "Why-why do you ask?" I stuttered.

Erik shrugged his shoulders. "I was laying you down into your bed last night and you murmured, 'A clock with legs!' in your sleep."

I tried to swallow, my mouth had gone dry. "I see, um, wh-what else did I say last night?"

"That was all, I covered you with a blanket and left."

I let out the breath that I was holding. "Oh, good..."

I glanced out of the corner of my eyes and saw Erik watching me; I quickly averted my eyes towards the sky. The warm sun felt wonderful and the white fluffy clouds were passing slowly over us... White fluffy clouds... white fluffy clouds... I closed my eyes and found myself standing in the nursery once more; I could see the painted sealing with white clouds, along with birds in flight...

When I felt a warm caress on my jaw I blinked my eyes open. Erik had come closer and he was now gazing upon me with the same worried eyes he had earlier. With shaking hands, I put pressure against my temples; I have to forget my dream!

"What is the matter, ma petite?" he whispered.

"My head just hurt a little..." And I'm seeing images of my dream where you were my husband, and I was your wife… I took Erik's hand from my jaw and held it tightly. Erik didn't bother pulling away. I observed his left hand.

I found his long, slim fingers somewhat graceful, and when I compared the length of my hand to his, the tip of my fingers just passed his palm.

I giggled to myself and said, "The hands of an artist..."

Erik raised a dark eye brow. "You have no idea what these hands are capable of, my dear."

"Probably many great things," I murmured.

A darkness seemed to pass over Erik's expression. His eyes lowered into slits and he tried his best not to sneer when he said, "Many bad things as well." Erik almost growled.

When he tried to pull his hand out of mine I didn't let him. I gripped as tight as I could. He gave me an odd look then glared. When I linked my fingers with his, all traces of discomfort were gone. Erik's once pinched face and ridged body were now relaxed beside me. A warm sensation settled in my heart, and I felt somewhat giddy. When I saw Erik swallow and his jaw set, I tried not to smile; I looked down at the forth finger of his left hand and the words whispered inside my mind before I could stop them...

_'Are we really married, Erik?'_

_'Yes, here is your proof.'_

_'I love you, Josephine, I always have...'_

_'I do love you, Erik...I'm now ...believing that I always have.'_

I literally shook my head and swallowed the emotion that tightened my throat; I looked to Erik and realized that my feelings for him had been growing rapidly… I felt like a veil was lifted from my eyes, and heart, and I now know the true feelings I have for Erik that I've long tried to deny.

This wonderful, beautiful man - this absolutely stubborn, pig headed man… I'm in love with him.

As long as I could remember, I had told myself that Erik could never really love me more than a friend… It's been a year and a few months since the day that we first met; I now try to think back to when these feelings started to bloom, and I couldn't recall. Erik had said in my dream that he was bound to love me when he first saw me in his lair. Perhaps he was right; I was bound to love him…one way or another.

"Erik, have you ever had a dream and wished it came true?" When I spoke my voice sound weak, even to my ears.

"Of course I have, why?"

I didn't answer at first; my eyes still admired his finger where the simple bands should be. "I was just wondering..."

Erik raised an eye brow. "Go on."

Oh, bother. Erik obviously wants to know.

I sighed to myself. "I had a dream last night that…that I was older, and I was married to a brilliant man; and I was having his child… It felt so real, that when I woke up… I was sad because I know that my dream would never really come true. "

Erik's hand stiffened in my grip. When I looked him in the eyes, his silver gaze was glaring angrily at me. Before I could prevent it, Erik snatched his hand out of mine and moved a distance away.

"Let me guess, that brilliant husband of yours - did he have copper hair and did he have hazel eyes?"

I made a face. "No." I looked away and thought, he had black hair and silver eyes. I tried not to smile.

"You're lying; I can see your smiling from here. You dreamt of Monte didn't you? Tell me, how did he look as an old man?" Erik sneered. "Was he over weight and bold like his father?"

I made a face. That is it; I stood up on my knees and snatch the left over loaf of bread from the basket and whacked Erik on the shoulder hard! The loaf broke in half, one half lay between us and the other was gripped tight in my hand. I stood glaring at Erik; my chest rising with fury and annoyance.

"How dare you say that? No, it was not Edward that I dreamt about last night; it was y-" I bit my tongue, "Someone else… A man that I've come to love deeply."

All that I just said fell on deaf ears; Erik brushed the crumbs off his shoulder and asked in a mild tone, "Did you just hit me with a loaf of bread?"

I groaned as I let go of the piece of bread, then letting myself fall onto the wool blanket, using Erik's lap as a pillow. I then covered my face with my hands; why does life have to be so hard? Why do we love? Why do our hearts fall for those who we know will never love us in return? I felt fingers pulling at my wrists, when my hands were moved I looked up and was met with Erik's smiling eyes.

"I hate you," I growled.

Erik gave me that lop sided smiled; his next words were purred, whispered in black velvet. "You do not, little one. My power over you will only enable you to feel so towards me, and it is I who can take your soul where you long to be..."

And just like that, my heart did a flip in my chest and the annoyance was gone. I reached up and caressed Erik's exposed cheek with the tips of my fingers, and for an instant, Erik closed his eyes and pressed into my hand.

My stomach gave a tight clench as my body grew warm from Erik's affection.

My breath caught in my throat when Erik unexpectedly pressed his lips to the inside of my wrist. His lips lingered there for a moment, and during that moment I watch fascinated; perhaps I'm not the only one with growing feelings…

I swallowed hard and couldn't fight the smiled that was curving my lips.

Could Erik love me in return if I told him how I felt?

When Erik glanced down and saw me watching, he quickly dropped my hand and cleared his throat.

He murmured, "My apologies…"

"You shouldn't apologize, Erik; I…didn't mind…your kiss…"

When I said this, I saw Erik's jaw tighten. He didn't look at me for a long time after I said that, perhaps I shouldn't have said it… Silence was wrapping around us, which I didn't mind. I turned onto my side to be more comfortable, and within minutes, I felt fingers combing through my hair. My eyes practically rolled back from the sensation; it felt wonderful… With a full stomach, warm sun, and a comfortable pillow, I felt my eyes closings…

"Josephine, Josephine, wake up."

Gentle hands were shaking my arm. "Josephine, come, we must return before someone comes looking for you."

"Mmmm," I groaned. "Don't. Want. To. Move." I buried my face into Erik's lap.

I heard chuckling from above. "You won't be able to sleep tonight if you do not wake up now."

"What is the time?"

"Its 5:30."

I open my eyes fully and saw that the sky was no longer a light blue but a fiery red and pink. I shot up from Erik's lap.

"Mon Dieu! How long have I been asleep?"

Erik shrugged his shoulders. "Three hours."

My mouth dropped open. "Why did you let me sleep for that long?"

"I thought you needed it. Ow…" Erik hissed trying to pull up the leg that I had used as a pillow, only to have it tremble and fall back down.

Oh, no! I broke Erik!

"I'm so sorry, here let me help."

"No, no, Josephine its-" I went for Erik's leg and pulled it up with a great jerking pull.

"-OW! Josephine!"

I dropped Erik's leg. "What, I'm helping?"

Erik hissed in pain as he toppled over onto the wool blanket, grasping at his knee. "No, you're not!" he roared.

I bit my lip. "What's wrong?"

Erik gave another growl and said a few words in a language that I didn't know; from the force of his words, I don't think they were nice ones… As he pushed himself up and tried to stand, the leg that was hurting only shook weakly; it was a fruitless attempt, for Erik's leg gave out on him.

"Well, while you were sleeping blissfully on my leg, your heavy head caused the blood to stop circulating in my leg and rear; it's became so numb I couldn't feel either of them!"

I clapped a hand over my mouth before I burst out laughing; Erik looked like a new born pony trying to stand! I clapped the other hand onto my mouth, this was just too amusing!

Erik suddenly stopped trying to stand and looked quite sullenly at me, "Excuse me Mademoiselle, did you just snort?"

I shook my head from side to side with both hands over my mouth, all the while trying to stifle my laughter. Then with all my might a snorted laugh escaped from my nose! I then nodded yes to Erik's question.

I whipped the tears from my eyes and held out both hands. "Here, let me help you."

Erik made a face, but accepted my helping hands. He grasped both hands.

"Alright Josephine, now, before you pull, let me-"

"-Up you go! Whoa!"

"JOSEPHINE!"

Thump!

"Ow…" I groaned.

Perhaps I should have waited to hear what Erik had to tell me before I pulled him up. Now, I was on my back with a very heavy Erik that was half crushing me, his scrawled face was pinched in annoyance.

"I wasn't ready for you to pull, Josephine; now look at what you did!" Erik hissed. His pinched face was inches from mine; I could only see two silver orbs, one rimmed in white. Erik's mask. I saw Erik swallow hard before he pushed his upper body up. I took a deep breath - he was so heavy! Erik suddenly hissed in great pain. I felt his body stiffen as he lowered it onto

my chest. His body was pressed to mine and I felt the air in my chest compress! I tried to wiggle out from under Erik to breathe but I didn't go very far.

"Don't move! Please, just don't…move. My entire left side of my lower body…" Erik gritted his teeth. "And leg feels as though someone is sticking me with needles, please, don't move me!" Erik then let his head fall onto my shoulder, his breathing became shallow, and I could hear his teeth grinding together. I stood perfectly still. I've had my legs fall asleep before and it sometimes hurt, I could only imagine my lower body being poked with needles. Inch by inch Erik began to raise his body from mine, and when his face came into view, it was in a grimace.

A sudden thought fluttered into my head. It was not something to think about, but I found myself smiling.

"What is so amusing?" Erik growled.

"I just thought that if someone were to come out onto the parapet and see me like this, how much trouble it would cause me."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, look at us Erik, you're half on me, and I'm lying on a blanket…" I blushed.

Erik looked down at me for what seemed like the first time since we've been on the parapet. He understood. It would look like a scandal was happening.

Erik gritted his teeth and growled as he pushed himself up. "It is a good thing that the door is bolted shut, now isn't it?" Erik snapped standing on weak legs. "A respectable, young woman, alone on the roof with a man with half a face!" Erik growled himself.

I blinked, half a face?

As Erik was gathering his strength, I packed up the wool blanket and food into the basket. I found a sugar tart and happily ate it silently; every so often, I glanced over at Erik who was rubbing at his leg.

"How do you feel?"

"It doesn't hurt that much anymore…"

I brushed the crumbs off my hand, and looked up. Chirping and the sounds of wings flapping got my attention; I saw a flock of doves pass over my head.

"Oh look!" I pointed upward. "Erik, look! I've never seen so many dov-AHH!"

I yelped as I tripped over the picnic basket. I gasped as I felt strong arms catch me before I hit the parapet; I looked up to see Erik with wide eyes.

"Can you go one day without hurting yourself?" Erik snapped as he helped me up. I held onto the lapels of his jacket; my knuckles were white!

"Only if you're there to save me before I hurt myself, then I could go a day." I smiled weakly.

Erik rolled his eyes and took a step back; I took one with him as I still held onto his jacket. He looked down questionably at me, but I didn't move…

It is nice being this close to Erik. With the back of my hands pressing against his chest, I felt the strong muscles of his chest. Again images from my dream passed before my eyes. I was in Erik's arms just like this when he leaned down to kiss me… I bit my lip and blinked rapidly. All the while, Erik watched with a raised eyebrow. When the images faded I searched Erik's eyes. If only he knew how I felt…if only he felt the same way… My heart was beating against my chest and my head was screaming, telling me to close the gap between Erik and me, to claim what should be mine if only for a moment. To seize this one chance to have him to myself, so I did…

I pulled Erik down by the lapels with all the strength that I had and went on Pointe so that I was standing on the tips of my toes when I pressed my lips to Erik's mouth. I heard his quick intake of breath and the grip he had on my waist tightened. When I felt gentle hands pressing me firmly to his body, I released Erik's lapels and slid my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me; slowly the shock faded and Erik returned my knees were becoming weak and my stomach felt as though butterflies were fluttering wildly inside; I hoped I was doing this correctly. I felt Erik nip at my bottle lip; I went and gave a moan of pleasure. Who knew a little pain felt so wonderful. Quite suddenly, Erik started and went stiff before me. When I tried to deepen the kiss, Erik gripped my shoulders and pulled away, breaking the kiss. Erik had me at arm's length. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out; a pained expression settled over his features, and his eyes held so much sorrow in them that I suddenly wanted to weep.

I looked through long lashes, embarrassment started to settle in, and I felt like a fool for what I just did. Oh, what have I done…

Awkwardness was so thick that I felt ashamed. I took a step back giving Erik space, and he was staring at me as though I had hurt him in some way. When I opened my mouth to apologize, Erik turned on his heel and practically ran towards the shadows.

I wanted to kick myself! "Erik, wait!"

Forgetting the picnic basket I ran after Erik into the shadows. He rounded a corner and fled towards the other side of the roof, dodging statues of Apollo and Pegasus.

"Erik, wait please!"

He rounded another corner of the building. I quickly followed, and I saw the end of his cloak disappear underneath a large window. I ran quickly to keep up. Opening the window, I jumped down onto a large crate. I gasped when I looked down and saw how high I was. I carefully climbed down. If the situation was different, I would have loved to explore Erik's routes. I heard the echoes of steps coming from my right, and I followed them. I realized I was high up where the backdrops were wrapped and hung above the stage, only I was behind everything. I ran down the rafter searching for Erik. I coughed and sneezed from all the dust that was in the air, and when I looked over the railing, I found Erik. He was standing on the mid flies above the stage near the shadows; I quietly shuffled down the wooden stairs.

Then finally I was there before him, Erik was half bent over panting, one hand gripping the railing of the fly while the other was on his knee. I looked at the two feet gap that separated the wooden landing and the flies where Erik was. I bit my lip as I reached out my leg to touch the other end; I was barely able to reach the flies without plummeting to my death! Once I was firmly onto the wooden fly, I gripped the railing, and I walked the wobbly beam.

"Erik?"

"Stop. Don't come any closer…"

I stopped. When Erik spoke his voice was weak. "Leave me, Josephine."

I shook my head, whispering, "I'm not going anywhere, Erik…"

Erik suddenly began to laugh; only I found no humor in it. It was a dry crackled laugh laced with cruelty. When Erik turned to face me, his hair was disheveled, falling loose around his face and mask. When he stood to his full height, Erik had a chilling smile on his lips. The smile a predator would give to it's pray before it devoured it whole. When Erik spoke his tone was low, almost a growl.

"Do you realize what you have just done?"

I didn't answer. When Erik again laughed, I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise. Erik stalked me as he came closer. With piercing eyes, Erik watched my every move. I swallowed hard; I wasn't going to let him intimidate me, not after what we just shared.

"The bridge that I hoped we would not cross at this time has burned to the ground, do you understand, Josephine?"

I shook my head, 'no'.

"We've past the point of no return, Josephine!" Erik roared closing the distance between us. Erik took my shoulders shaking me violently. "Why,

Josephine… why did you do it. WHY?"

"Let me go, you're hurting me!" I was fighting to get loose.

Erik brought me close to his face and hissed, "Answer me first!"

"Because I love you!" I cried.

With wide eyes, Erik let go and stumbled away from me; he slowly began shaking his head from side to side in disbelief. I felt the tears burning my eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen like this, and I lowered my gaze and willed the tears not fall.

"I-I dreamt that we were married, Erik, that I was pregnant with your child… if only you could have seen me!" I laughed through my tears that stubbornly fell. "My stomach was huge, I couldn't see my feet! We had a maid that was so kind to me. She took me to the nursery where you were, painting. You painted the nursery a… forest wonderland. There were painted birds, a lake, and trees! You, Erik, you were my husband…"

I took his left hand; the way he took mine in my dream. "You wore a silver wedding band; we were married in a small chapel somewhere in Paris…" I pressed Erik's hand to my lower stomach. "You gave me a child, you would sing us to sleep every night… you loved him/her so much even though the child wasn't born yet…"

I looked up and saw that Erik's once flushed face was now pale. His chest was shuttering, and I could feel his hand on my stomach trembling, but he still would not look at me.

"Erik…"

Hesitantly, Erik rose is gaze to meet mine; he looked down at me nonchalantly. His manner was aloof and calculated, but his eyes were glazed over with withheld emotion.

I felt my throat tighten. "I'm in love with you, Erik…"

Erik closed his eyes and looked away; he stuck out his chin and his jaw was set. He removed his hand from my stomach and touched the edge of his mask, his fingers grazing the thin white porcelain. I removed his hand from his mask, reaching up I placed a kiss just underneath it. I let my lips linger on his jaw for only a moment. Erik then pressed is forehead to mine. I closed my own eyes. I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders.

"No one has ever said my name and the word love in the same sentence before… Not even my own mother…" Erik whispered weakly.

I looked up in shock. Erik looked down with hurt eyes, and when Erik spoke his voice was thick and hoarse.

"She was afraid of me; she would never come near me. My only companion was a small dog named Sasha… When I was very young, I once asked her for a kiss, and do you know what she did?"

I shook my head, 'no.'

"She denied me, she practically ran from my small room in the attack…"

My heart broke for Erik; he was staring at something beyond my head when he confessed this. I felt tears sting my eyes; I had no idea that a mother could ever be so cruel to her own son.

"Erik?"

When Erik looked down, tears that were gathered in his eyes now fell slowly down his mask and cheek.

"May I have a kiss, please?"

He slowly nodded his head and was about to kiss my temple like he was accustom to - "Not there, here." I pointed at my lips.

Erik swallowed hard before he dipped his head down and hesitantly touched his lips to mine. When I felt warm droplets fall onto my cheek, I realized that Erik was crying. I could taste the salt from his tears, and feel the shuttering of his body, but Erik didn't stop. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me; when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, I felt my body grow warm. I made a promise just then, a vow, to make up for the love Erik never received. Whether he is in love with me or not… Everyone deserves to be cared for.

My breath caught in my throat as Erik deepened the kiss; a hand was placed behind my neck so Erik had better control over me. I heard a low groan, whether it came from myself or Erik, I wasn't sure; all I knew was that I felt light as a feather and the only thing that was keeping me grounded was Erik's arms… It was Erik that broke the kiss; I was left breathless as was

Erik, and when I placed my head onto his chest, I felt his heart beating rapidly. Erik held me tight; I felt his cheek pressed against the top of my head.

"Josephine… tell me again."

"What would you like to hear, Erik?"

"Now you play coy?" Erik asked. His tone of voice was gentle.

I giggled into Erik's chest; I hugged him all the more tighter. "Be specific, Monsieur."

Erik bent his head down to my ear and whispered, "Say you love me…"

I lifted my head up from his chest. "Might I show you instead?"

Before Erik could answer I kissed him as passionately as I could and whispered, "I love you," against his eager lips. When our kiss ended Erik smiled from ear to ear. Never have I ever seen him smile the way he was at this very moment. His smiled reached his eyes, and I couldn't help smiling myself, and Erik looked so young when he smiled…

"Erik, do you feel the same way for me?"

Erik answered by pressing a kiss to my forehead, then to my cheek, then my nose which made me giggle. "Say it Erik, tell me that you love me."

"Did I tell you in this dream you had?" Erik asked in a teasing tone. So you wish to torture me the way I did to you? I made a face.

"You did. You also said that I am your light to the darkness and that I saved you." I smiled looking up into silver happy orbs.

"Saved me, saved me from what, pray tell?"

"I saved you from yourself, your sanity, and from your solitude…"

Erik raised a dark eyebrow. "I said that?"

"You did, is it not true?"

"No, it's absolutely true… Josephine?"

"Yes, Erik?"

"I lo-"

"Josephine!"

I gasped and looked down. "Marraine!"

"Antoinette," Erik growled.

I began to panic. "Where is she?"

"Calm yourself, she is right there, but cannot see up here."

I saw her, from where we hid in the shadows, I saw Marraine searching the stage and wings.

"Joooooooosephine?"

"I should go; I don't want her to suspect something…"

"No, you're not going anywhere," Erik growled.

I looked up, shocked at the tone Erik used; it was laced with acid.

"Erik, she could come up here."

Erik looked me in the eye and said, "I'm not letting you go." His grip tightened on my waist, for a split second Erik's expression darkened.

"Josephine?"

"Hello, Mme Giry!"

"Oh, Olivia dear, have you seen Josephine?"

I looked down to see Olive walking toward Marraine.

"Non Madame, the last time I saw her was this morning."

"I haven't seen her all day. I'm beginning to worry."

"Robin and Marie said they saw her earlier this afternoon."

"Will you help me look for her, Olivia?"

"Of course."

Olive and Marraine began walking towards the back of the wings. I sighed and looked up. Erik was watching me with a cold expression on the visual side of his face. I raised and eye brow, to which he began to glare. Only I had none of it. I lowered my eyes into slits and very quickly pecked Erik on the lips in a quick kiss! He started, and the traces of anger and annoyance melted from his features. I smiled and place another kiss onto his lips; I then nestled into the crook of his neck. I could hear Olive and Marraine chatting down below us; I did my best to drown them out.

"Madame Giry, who are those people over there?" I heard Olive ask.

"So, you were about to tell me something?" I whispered into Erik's neck.

Erik chuckled softly. "That's right, Josephine I-"

"Over where-Oh my goodness!"

I started when I heard Marraine's wailed scream. Erik and I both looked down at the same time to see Marraine half running toward center stage. I could see four people in the shadows, and one came running out of the wings; a young blonde woman that was the spitting image of her mother. My mouth dropped open at the sight of her!

"Mama!"

"Meg, my darling!"

"Meg! Erik, it's Meg! She's come to visit!"

"Hush, my love, who are her companions…?"

I looked at Erik when he said the word 'love' and smiled.

"My word, Meg almost knocked Anne down," Erik murmured.

It was true, Meg ran at full speed from the wings towards center stage, and both woman collided together.

"Meg, what are you doing here?" Marraine laughed.

"We wanted to visit the new opera house!"

"We?" Marraine asked looking at Meg.

"Antonio!" Meg called, a tall man with olive skin stepped out of the shadows.

Marraine placed both hands onto her chest and laughed heartily. "Antonio

Salvatore, I'm guessing this was your idea?"

"Madame, I'm afraid you get more beautiful every time I see you!"

Erik gave a loud snort behind me, and I tried not to laugh. "That must be Meg's fiancé," I whispered.

"I didn't know she was engaged," Erik whispered. "Well, what do you know, little Margarite is getting married. I pray they don't produce…"

"Erik, that's an awful thing to say!"

"You have no idea how annoying that child was growing up! She practically climbed the walls!" Erik hissed.

I slapped a hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter; I can imagine that, Meg can be very hyper at times.

"We are actually here on business…" Antonio said. "When Meg mentioned that you were the Ballet Mistress here L'Opera Populaire, I convinced everyone to come and say hello!"

My brows knitted together, everyone?

"Who else is here with you?" Marraine asked looking over Antonio's shoulder.

Antonio and Meg exchanged knowing smiles, but didn't say a word. The two shadows in the darkened wing shifted, and then very slowly, one of the shadows descended from the darkened wing. Soft clicking of a woman's steps echoed. Everyone was silent as they waited for whoever it was to emerge from the darkness.

Her dove grey gown was visible first; the skirt of the gown was shaped like a bell, showing off the woman's already very tiny waist. Then finally, shoulders could be seen followed by a delicate neck. When her face was fully visible, I felt my heart drop to the bottom of my stomach… She was even more beautiful in person then she is in her photograph. Her dark curls were swept up like a crown on top of her head like most married women; just behind her another shadow emerged. He was dressed in the latest fashionable attire and his once shoulder length hair was now cut short, he smiled charmingly. Raoul de Chagny.

"Oh no…" I choked.

"Christine!" Marraine cried as she rushed to gather the young woman in her arms.

I felt Erik stiffen behind me. The grip he had on my waist tightened painfully. I looked up and saw Erik's jaw clenched.

"I can't believe it, what a wonderful surprise!"

"Oh, Mme Giry, please don't cry. You know I won't be able to hold back my own tears!" Christine tried to laugh.

"Raoul de Chagny, come over here at once and give me a hug!"

Raoul chuckled softly and reached down to embrace Marraine. "How are you fairing, Madame?"

"Very well, I can't believe you all are here. I never thought you or Christine would ever step foot in this building. This is such a wonderful surprise!"

As Marraine went ranting on, I tried to read Erik's expression. His eyes went into slits when Raoul came into view. His jaw was set and his lips were in a thin line. I couldn't believe the timing! Why on earth are they visiting now?

"Mama, where is Josephine?"

"I don't know, we were just searching for her."

"We?" Meg asked eyeing Olive.

"Oh, forgive me Olivia, this is my daughter Meg, Meg this is Olivia

DeChante, one of Josephine's friends."

Olive curtsied. "A pleasure, Mademoiselle, I've heard so much about you!"

"Bonjour, Olivia, and the pleasure is all mine! I'd like to introduce you to my fiancé and my childhood friend, Christine de Changy and her husband,

Raoul. "

Olive blinked. "_The_ Christine de Changy, from the famous disaster fro-"

Olive bit her lip. "I mean, it's nice to mean you both…"

There was an awkward silence; the smiles that both Christine and Raoul had were now fading…

"Josephine," Erik whispered quite forcefully. "You must… leave me now."

"But I can't-"

"Now, Josephine!" Erik snapped showing his teeth. "You must…"

I swallowed the lump in my throat; I looked from Erik to the stage then back to Erik with hurt eyes. Oh, please don't let me lose Erik now that he was going to be mine… I prayed. I cleared my throat and straightened my shoulders, and with a curt nod, I turned and shuffled across the fly beam.

As I was about to reach out to grasp the ledge of the landing, a steel grip fastened my hand; I gasped as I was turned around and was pulled into an embrace. Erik had my body crushed to his in a fierce hug; the beat of his heart was pounding so hard that I could feel it through his waist coat and jacket.

Erik had one hand wrapped around my waist and the other was tangled in my hair. I felt him press his lips to my temple. "Josephine, I..." Erik croaked.

I could hear Erik's throat close in on him. I waited for him to finish his sentence, and when it didn't come, I felt my heart burn with longing.

Perhaps it wasn't the time for him to tell me his true feelings, so I looked up and tried to smile.

"Will I see you tonight, Erik?"

Erik swallowed hard, but nodded his head 'yes.'

"Until tonight then…" I murmured softly as I untangled myself from him. I then turned and made my way down the darkened stairs and toward Marriane. All the while, I felt Erik's eyes on me.

A/N: I know you all are probably hating me right now for bringing Christine into the picture, but I thought it was time! And, FINALLY Erik knows about Josephine's feelings for him! Oh, happy day! Also, how do you think Erik will react now that Christine is here at the opera house? Please be some kind and leave a review!

PS:Ariel, I will be waiting for a good review from you so gable down some chacolate!


	46. Chapter Forty Five

A/N: Alas! Here is the next chapter my dear readers! I like to thank you all for the great reviews; they mean so much to me and inspire me greatly! I'd also like to thank, Alexandria514 for the kind review, your words meant a lot to me! I'd even appreciate it if some of you weren't private on your profile, I would love to send a message and thank you personally.=)

All right enough yapping from me, please be kind and leave a review! Ariel, I'll be waiting to read yours! Stack up on the sugar girl!

Chapter Forty Five

Part 1

Why the hell couldn't I speak? I looked at Josephine, slack-jawed like a fool; I swallowed to try and gain some moisture back in my throat and found myself nodding.

"Until tonight then…" she whispered. I heard the disappointment in her voice. I watched as she went down the stairs toward Anne.

"Why couldn't I say it? Why couldn't I tell you how much I-I love you,

Josephine…?" I finally whispered. "The words were there, but I couldn't…"

I scrubbed a hand over my exposed cheek, I wanted to kick myself.

When I looked down, I saw that Josephine was at the edge of the shadows where darkness met light near the wings. I noticed her hesitant step and her anxious demeanor.

"I can't believe it - everything looks exactly the same! Like it was never-"

"Josephine!" Little Olivia exclaimed as she saw Josephine descend from the darkened wing. Everyone turned; all eyes were on Josephine who gave an awkward wave of her hand.

"Sophie!" Meg squealed as she ran at Josephine at full speed. Josephine gave an 'oomph' as they came into contact. "Oh, Josephine, how I've miss you! I can't believe it's been two years since the last time I saw you! Let me look at you." Meg pulled away from the hug to admire Josephine. "You have gotten more beautiful, why, you're practically glowing!"

Josephine blushed red. "Thank you, Meg, but I believe it is you who is glowing." Josephine held out Meg's hand and admired her engagement ring.

This time it was Meg who blushed.

"Come, you must meet Antonio!" Meg pulled Josephine by the hand and was standing before everyone in no time. "Antonio, this is Josephine DeBeaux."

When Antonio took Josephine's hand and placed a kiss to her knuckle, I wanted to take the spare rope at my feet and wrap it around his neck. How dare he touch what isn't his!

"A pleasure, my dear."

"It is wonderful to finally meet you, Monsieur; I've read so much about you in Meg's letters." Josephine smiled ever so sweetly, but I noticed that once she had her hand back, she wiped the kiss off with the back of her skirt.

"Good girl," I murmured.

"And of course you know who this is," Meg said directing towards Christine.

Antonio stepped aside so that Christine was now standing before Josephine. I now realized how completely different both woman were. Josephine was a few inches shorter than Christine, her body was lean yet her curves and full breasts caused both Antonio and that boy to stare as Josephine came closer.

Josephine has a wild beauty about her. Christine – or rather Countess - was tall and thin, with rather small breasts; now why haven't I noticed that before…? Christine's large doe eyes gave her an innocent beauty that men found attractive. Nevertheless, both women were very beautiful. Christine has grown into quite a woman, no longer the little girl that I remember...

_She was a little girl the last time she was in your grasp… _whispered a voice.

I gritted my teeth. Not _now_, I hissed mentally. I shook my head to be rid of the dark chuckling. I focused my attention on the Countess. My little

Christine, how much you've grown…

"Hello, Josephine, I am-"

"Christine de Chagny and you are Raoul, I know. I've…heard much about you both," Josephine said rather stiffly, but forcing a smile.

"I've waited a long time for this moment. I feel as though we are already sisters; we have so much in common!" Christine said in glee as she pulled Josephine into a tight hug. Josephine was off guard, who stood awkwardly in Christine's thin arms.

"Really, sisters?"

"Oh, yes, I've heard all about you, and Meg speaks very highly of you." Christine smiled.

Josephine tried to smile. "I see…"

"Josephine, where were you hiding? Mme Giry and I were searching for you," Olivia chirped.

Josephine blanched.

"That's right, I searched everywhere for you," Anne said.

Think of something Josephine, don't just stand there!

"Oh, I didn't know that you were searching for me, I-uh, fell asleep in the prop room."

Anne raised an eyebrow. "You fell asleep?"

"Yes, I was reading, see." Josephine pulled out her book from the folds of her skirt. "My eyes got so tired while I was reading, so I took a break, and the next thing I knew I was waking up and it was almost dark!"

"Oh, she does that sometimes." Olivia smiled up at Anne.

"I see. Are you feeling better, ma petite?"

"Very much, thank you."

"I have a great idea," Antonio announced. "Why don't you all join us for dinner?"

"Oh, darling that's a wonderful idea!" Meg cooed.

"I'd love to. It will give all of us a chance to catch up for all that has passed," Anne said, casting a wary eye towards the shadows.

"I would love to come, thank you!" Olivia clapped.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline," Josephine murmured.

Everyone gave a groan of protest.

"Josephine you must come. I haven't seen you in so long!" Meg whined.

"Yes, I would love to hear about your position here in the ballet, Josephine," Christine said. "Meg tells me you're in the lead!"

"What is the matter, my dear," Anne asked. "Are you still not feeling well?"

Josephine blinked. "Yes, I don't feel up to going out when I still feel a little weak…"

"I'm sorry you still feel ill, Josephine. She was very ill this morning," Olive said patting Josephine's hand.

"All right, then perhaps-" Antonio began to say until Olivia interrupted.

"I know, why don't we dine in? Mme Giry, we have the dining hall in the east wing. I'm sure Chef wouldn't mind cooking extra for our guest!"

"Olivia, that's a great idea! What do you say, my dears, would you like to have dinner here at the Opera?"

I held my breath; if they chose to eat in, I'd have the advantage of observing everyone! I saw Josephine's shoulders slump ever so slightly with the idea.

_She does not wish to eat with the woman that was once the air you breathe…_ whispered the voice of reason.

"Is that why, my sweet…?" I raised an eyebrow. It made sense, and I wouldn't want to dine with that fop of a boy if I were down there. Look at him, his hair is cut short and yet he still looks like a girl! Still a slave of fashion, I thought, admiring his new coat.

"Of course, if that means having dinner with Josephine then I think it's perfect!" Meg exclaimed.

Everyone nodded in agreement and was happy for the chance to dine with Josephine; Josephine, on the other hand, looked as though she wanted to yell at Olivia. She glared at her with all her might once every one wasn't looking, but little Olivia didn't notice.

"Perfect." Raoul smiled. "We'll meet you ladies in the dining hall in one hour, and I think a change of clothes would be best."

"Oh, yes, darling you're right. We will hurry to the inn and change," Christine said to Anne. "We will see you soon," Christine told Josephine before giving her a hug good-by. Anne walked them to the grand foyer doors, leaving Josephine and Olivia alone. Once out of hearing range, Josephine spoke.

"Olive, why did you suggest eating in the large dining hall?" Josephine hissed.

Olivia blinked up at Josephine and innocently said, "Because you're too ill to dine out."

Josephine threw her head back frustrated. "Come along, and let's go change."

I followed Josephine and Olivia to the women's dormitory; from there, I pressed the secret panel moving the wall aside so that I could stand behind their wall. From where I was I could hear everything that Olivia and Josephine were saying.

"Josephine, what is the matter?"

I heard Josephine's exasperated sigh. "Nothing, really, just tired."

"But didn't you say that you just woke up from a nap?"

"Yes, Olive," Josephine snapped.

All was quiet for a while. When I was sure they were done changing, I went around the wall and peeked through the vent near the ceiling. I could see Josephine; she was sitting on her bed twirling a lock of hair with herfingers. She wore a fine gown of silk, the color a royal blue. The short sleeves grazed her slender shoulders and the neck line curved down into a tasteful V. The gown was modest, but as I admired Josephine, I found her utterly alluring… Her dark, wavy hair was loose at her shoulders; her pouting rose bud lips had a hint of red lip wax. I swallowed hard. I found myself growing intensely warm…

Just then Josephine opened a small bottle of what looked to be perfume. It was very small – the size of her little finger – she then twists off the lid and rubs the caps wand just under her ear lobe; Josephine then does the same thing to the other side of her neck. I felt my stomach tighten with the urge to burry my face into her neck, to inhale the scent of her perfume! I stepped away from the vent just then and shook my head. Get a hold of yourself! I mentally yelled.

"Josephine, you do not like Countess de Chagny, do you?"

Josephine looked up, startled. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, because every time she touched you, you would wince as though she burned you."

Josephine gave a tired smile. "Yes, Olive, I am not fond of Countess de Chagny. Was it that obvious?"

"I don't think the others notice, but I did. Would you mind if I asked why? She seems like a very kind soul."

"She did something very awful to someone that I love…"

"Oh my, what did she do to Meg?"

I lifted an eyebrow. What is Josephine talking about?

"Olive, come here, I want to tell you something." Olivia smiled brightly and danced over to Josephine's bed. "But you can't tell anyone! Not even Marraine, all right?"

"I promise, Josephine, what is it?"

Josephine didn't answer right away. I counted five heartbeats until Josephine spoke, and when she did, I felt the breath leave me.

"I'm in love Olive…"

Olivia gasped. "With whom?"

"Do you remember my friend from the Mask?"

Olivia gasped again and nodded her head. "Him? You're in love with Erik?"

"You remember his name?"

"Of course I do, he was very kind. Oh, Josephine, I'm so happy for you!" Olivia wrapped Josephine in a hug.

"There's only one problem… Christine is part of Erik's past and he, well, he was very much in love with her and…"

"You're afraid that he still holds feelings for her?"

"Yes," Josephine sniffed. "Also, she betrayed him or should I say exposed…something very personal to most of Paris's high society…"

"Oh, dear… Well, if he loves you in return then you shouldn't have anything to worry about. Especially if she shunned him so, I mean, would you still be in love with the person who betrayed you?"

"I wouldn't think so… But that's just it, Olive, he hasn't told me that he loves me; it was I that told him how I felt…I even kissed him."

Olivia's eye's grew wide and smiled. "You didn't!"

I saw Josephine cover her scarlet face. "I did!"

Then both girls started giggling.

"How was it?"

"It was…wonderful… he wrapped his arms around my waist, Olive, and I just…I felt so alive! I practically melted in his embrace!"

I couldn't help the smile that was curving my lips. My heart swelled with an emotion that I did not understand, let alone describe! She willingly kissed a monster such as I… And knowing I did something to cause Josephine to melt, I wanted to make her feel that way all the time.

"I was left breathless, and I felt as though I was on a cloud…"

"And how did Erik respond?"

I closed my eyes and bit my lip. I ran away like an ass…

"Well, he sort of walked away – I had surprised him by kissing him."

I buried my face in my hands in shame. "Walking away" was an understatement.

"Oh dear," Olivia sighed.

"But everything is all right, for now. I am going to meet him later tonight."

I snapped my head up and hissed, "What did you say?"

"What did you say?" Olivia asked.

Josephine's eyes widened, and she covered her mouth. "Nothing, I didn't say anything."

"But you just said-"

"I did not, come along, Olive, or we're going to be late.

"But it's still ear-"

"-We must go pick out seats."

Josephine took hold of Olivia's hand and dragged her out of the women's dormitory.

I looked down at my pocket watch; it was 6:30. Dinner didn't start until 7 'o' clock. I have a half an hour before everyone returns…

_A half an hour till she returns_… whispered my mind.

I suddenly started to chuckle. "They will be back for dinner; Christine and that boy will be back! Here, in my domain once again!" I tried very hard not to laugh too loudly. I couldn't believe it!

With my heart racing, I returned to my home. I must dress my best for tonight!

_Even though you are not going to be seen_… chuckles the voice in my head.

"That is not the point; Mother always said, 'One must always dress their best for dinner!'" I chuckled, I felt half mad! "Hell, I AM mad!"

This time I did not try and hold back my laughter. I laughed even harder when I heard my echo surround me. In a crazed state, I searched my wardrobe, looking for my finest suit. I pulled out a fine piece and I quickly undressed and changed into fresh attire. I buttoned my waist coat - which was royal blue - and then I tied my cravat, using a diamond stud to keep it into place; next I reluctantly looked at myself in the mirror, focusing on the good side of my face. I found out years ago that if I turn my head ever so slightly, my refection looks almost normal; my abhorrent face concealed by a mask was in shadows.

Involuntarily, I looked down at my knuckles where I could barely see the old scars of when I smashed the small hand mirror as a child. I shut my eyes tight. Now wasn't the time to reminisce about the past…

From my place on the high beam, I watched as Josephine and Olivia chatted at the dining room table. It was a long rectangle, adorned with fine linen, and rose décor was placed in the middle where the dishes would be. I watched as the servants set the plates and offered the girls cider while they patiently waited for their guests.

7 'o' clock on the dot and voices could be heard approaching the double doors to the dining room. Both Josephine and Olivia looked up when the door men announced the arrival of the guests.

"Monsieur Antonio Salvatore and his fiancé Marguerite Giry, joined by Vicount and Countess de Chagny!"

Josephine and Olivia stood and curtsied, saying their greetings. Meg hurried over and gave Josephine yet another hug.

"You look absolutely beautiful; I love your gown and your shawl!" Meg exclaimed. Josephine had the shawl I gave to her around her shoulders. I didn't realize she had it on until now…

"I recognize this; it's from Madame Syncline's boutique!"

"Yes, it is. It was a gift." Josephine smiled as she caressed the silken shawl.

"Yes, from very _good_ friend…" Olivia murmured.

Josephine looked to Olivia sharply, who looked innocently at Josephine who smiled teasingly. Being Meg, she didn't catch on and started ranting on about how lovely Mme Syncline's line of work was.

"Christine, remember when you and Raoul threw that winter ball? Well, I wanted…"

Meg's voice faded as my eyes fell upon the Countess; her hair was loose about her shoulders and only half of her hair was pinned up. The gown she wore was gold, the neck line swooped low, her small breasts were pushed up high, and the long sleeve hugged her arms and came to a V around her wrist.

"We have both changed over the years, Countess, if you were to meet me now would you hide behind your husband like you once did…?"

As they took their seat, I notice the men in the room were discussing their line of work. Salvatore, why does that name seem so familiar to me?

Salvatore…Salvatore… I wonder if he's the son of Callisto Salvatore? Yes, I remember helping Giovanni, building a Manor for Signore Salvatore and his new bride… I was very young and the boy before me can only be 22-23.

"It has to be him. He's the spitting image of his father," I whispered.

"Forgive my tardiness, my dears, I lost track of the hour," Anne said as she took her seat at the table. I looked down at my watch and clicked my tongue. Anne was fifteen minutes late.

As Anne said her hellos, the servants rolled out the banquet, serving everyone the first course, which looked like Soupe de Chataignes with Crème Fraiche. Josephine made a face when she saw the soup before her; she looked to Olivia who had no problem with eating the chestnut soup with fresh cream. Josephine leaned closer to Olivia and whispered, "What is in it?"

"Chestnuts, onions, carrots, celery, and salt. Do you not like it?"

"I've never had it before. It looks…" Josephine made a disgusted face.

Olivia smiled and whispered, "Just pretend you're eating it!"

And Josephine did just that. She scooped a spoon full only to empty it before it touched her lips. I chuckled silently. No one knew that she wasn't eating it at all.

"Josephine, Mme Giry says that your one of the finest dancers in the Corps." Christine smiled.

"Well, I wouldn't say I am the finest…"

"Oh, don't be modest, Josephine," said Meg. "I think she could be the next Prima Ballerina."

"Meg, you're embarrassing me." Josephine smiled.

"Well, it's true. Have you thought about furthering your carrier at all?"

She certainly has, I smiled.

"I really haven't given it much thought."

"Well, I think you should try, dear, you have such talent!"

"Since we are on the subject of talent, Mme Giry, is the rumor true about Samantha Thomson?"

My eyes went as wide as saucers. What rumors?

"What rumor is that, Olive?" Josephine inclined.

"You haven't heard?"

Josephine shook her head, 'no.'

"Well, I heard from Emily that Torrance overheard Mme Thomson agree to perform an opera here at the Populaire!" Olive said in glee.

Josephine gasped. "What?"

Everyone at the dinner table went silent.

Blast those eavesdropping ballet rats! Before I could stop myself, I slammed my fist against the wall beside me; a loud bang echoed through the silent dining room. I bit my lip to stop from yelling in pain. When I saw Anne and Raoul searching the shadow, I pushed myself further into the darkness.

"Madame, is this true?" Christine asked weakly.

Anne sat silently at the table, her mouth opening and shutting. She struggled to speak. Then finally she said, "The rumors are true..."

Olivia was the only one who cheered. "Why, this is wonderful! Finally we get to sing while we dance! Would you happen to know what we will be performing?"

"As of this point, my dear, I do not know."

"Mme Thomson, would that be Samantha Thomson from the states, Mme Giry?" Christine whispered.

"Yes, my dear."

Christine shook her head. "But, I thought that after…what happened…that-"

"I know, my dear. For the past two years that the opera re-opened, no one from Europe would chance auditioning to become the next Prima Donna in fear of being cursed by the Populaire. And since Carlotta has lost her husband, who knows what lies she has spread…"

"Cursed, but that's preposterous," Raoul muttered, sipping is wine. "What happened those years ago has nothing to do with being cursed."

Anne continued, "But Mme Thomson isn't afraid of what was, and who knows, perhaps those talented will not fear the Opera any more. With Mme Thomson being so brave, others will come and want to be employed once they realize there is nothing to fear…"

I let my head fall back against the wall; I gripped my wrists with my good hand and removed my glove. Observing my knuckles, I saw that my hand wasn't broken, only bruised.

"Marraine, when will the managers be holding additions?" Josephine whispered.

"That, my dear, I am not sure. They don't really tell me much these days."

Good, I thought.

"But I do know that we need a lead soprano beside Mme Thomson for the next production."

Just then, Josephine choked on her cider, causing her to spit out what remained in her mouth.

"Josephine!" Anne, wailed as Josephine began to cough and choke.

"Josephine!" Olivia squeaked as cider spread onto her gown.

"Josephine," I growled as I watched the scene unravel before me.

A/N: Oh, dear, it isn't Josephine's night is it? Please R&R! Tell me what you think about the chapter or what you would like to see in the next chapter to come or even your favorite line!

OH! I totally forgot to mention, the song Josephine sang with Erik on the roof is called Dark Waltz by Hayley Westenra. If you go to Youtube and type in Phantom of the Opera – Dark Waltz you'll find a video that a Phan saved! Hayley Westenra is very talented and I would like to think that Josephine sounds some what like her, so let me know what you think of the song/video!


	47. Chapter Forty Six

A/N: FINALLY! Oh, my dear readers thank you for being so patient! My poor beta wasn't able to send my chapter back as soon as she thought. But here it is! Please R&R!

C

hapter Forty Six

Part 2

So, already there are rumors spreading about an opera performance, I mused as I picked at my roll.

"Marraine, when will the managers be holding auditions?" I whispered and brought my cider glass to my lips to take a sip.

"That, my dear, I am not sure. They don't really tell me much these days.

But I do know that we need a lead soprano beside Mme Thomson for the next production."

My eyes bulged out, and the cider I was swallowing went down the wrong pipe. I gasped as I was swallowing!

"Spllllliirrrrk!" I spit and coughed what remained in my mouth.

"Josephine!" wailed Marraine in shock, standing up.

I felt all the air in my lungs leave my chest. I was heaving and coughing for air.

"Josephine!" Olivia squeaked.

Still hacking, I looked down at Olive and saw that I sprayed cider on her lovely gown.

"I'm (coughs) so (gasps) sorry (coughs)!"

"Josephine, dear, drink some water!" Marraine exclaimed.

I was able to hold my coughing long enough to drink some water; it helped greatly, although the back of my throat was very sore.

"My apologies," I said hoarsely.

"Are you all right, Josephine?" Raoul asked, a spare napkin in his hand.

I looked up to see him standing over me. Now how did you get here so fast when you were just sitting across from me? Raoul then handed me the napkin, and I dabbed at my mouth and chin.

"I will survive." I smiled weakly; I was so embarrassed. I slowly stood and addressed everyone at the table, "Please, excuse me."

"Here, allow me to assist you." Raoul offered his arm.

"Thank you, kind sir, but I can make it to the Water Closet on my own." Try as I might, I made my voice sound steady, only for my chest to heave in another fit of coughing to claim me.

"Nonsense, let me help you. I won't take no for an answer." He smiled showing his white teeth.

"Oh, let him help you, Sophie. Leave it to Raoul to come to the aid for a damsel in distress!" Meg giggled.

Raoul gave a hearty laugh. "She is right," Raoul whispered. "But do not forget, dear Meg, it was I who helped you up when you slipped in the mud puddle back in Italy!"

Everyone at the table erupted in laughter, Meg, laughed as well, but I could see the blush in her cheeks.

"Right this way, my lady, or at least I think it is this way." Raoul smiled.

"Yes, outside the door towards the right."

I wish to say that our little stroll was made in silence, but Raoul was very talkative.

"You know, I am very happy we got the chance to finally meet you Josephine, and Christine was so excited when she found out she was going to meet you." Raoul chuckled.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

When Raoul spoke, his voice was light, but as he ended his confession he became serious.

"Yes, if it wasn't for you I'm afraid she wouldn't have stepped foot into this Opera House."

I stop at the Water Closet door. "Why wouldn't she?"

Raoul blanched, realizing he had said too much. "This Opera House brings back bad memories for her, that's all."

"But I was under the impression this is where you two rekindled your love?

Meg had mentioned long ago that you were the boy to save Christine's scarf from the roaring waves, and that it was Christine's soprano voice that you recognized."

As if seeing the images from so long ago, Raoul gave a soft smile of remembrance. "That is true. Christine and I were mere children when I saved her scarf, and even at an age so young, I knew I was bound to marry her."

"So, if not for her voice, would you have recognized her?"

The smile Raoul had on his lips slowly faded. "No, I am afraid not… Tell me, have you heard the tale of The Phantom of the Opera?"

"Oh, yes. The stories of a man pretending to be a ghost, but is really a genius. A man of flesh and blood." I tried to laugh.

"To be honest, his genius turned to madness and obsession," Raoul said under his breath as he looked away. "Well, the man was very unstable – not right in the mind - and ever since that night the opera house went up into flames, Christine vowed to never come back…"

"I was here that night…" I murmured.

"Pardon?"

"I said, I was here, in the audience with my parents. We made it out without a scratch… But I had seen the performance."

"I'm glad to know you and your family was unharmed… That night was so long ago, it still feels as though it were yesterday…" A darkness seemed to settled in Raoul's eyes when he spoke again. "Did you happen to see his face then?"

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Did you see his face?"

I felt my heart skip a beat as the anger began to boil inside; I swallowed hard and tried to smile.

"No, I was distracted; I did not see his face. That is if you're referring to when your _wife_ ripped off _his_ mask during the duet?" I asked through clenched teeth.

For a moment I was tempted to ask Raoul what Erik looked like without his mask, but I quickly banished the thought from my mind. I vowed not to pry when Erik bestowed his rules the night he took me to his lair.

"You seem offended? Have I said something to upset you?" Raoul asked in blind confusion.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "No, no Monsieur… You didn't offend me, but if you will excuse me. I will only be a moment."

"You know, for the record… It was not my idea," Raoul called just as I was about to shut the door.

I opened the door further. "I don't understand."

"To reveal his identity before an audience, you see… the armed guards… that night they just needed a sign… that it was Him, t-the mad man."

My eyes lowered into slits. "Whose idea was it then?"

Silence.

I felt my heart lurch with sorrow and betrayal, how could she…?

When Raoul didn't answer I excused myself and closed the door. Alone in the Water Closet I stared at my reflection before a large mirror hanging on the wall. The red lip wax I wore was now smudged from my fit of coughing and my hair was slightly a mess. I wiped off the remainder of lip wax and ran my fingers through my mane of hair, I now looked like myself. Before me stood a bright young woman, she wasn't perfect and she didn't try to be, she is respectable to those who deserve it and above all she… was a woman in love.

I smiled in spite of myself, but as quickly as it came it vanished. Those people out there have no idea what kind of man Erik is, they wouldn't understand his genius or the terrible need to be accepted in society. At that very moment, I wanted Raoul and Christine to leave this very instant; I don't want Erik to hurt any more nor do I want him to be distracted by his old obsession… I closed my eyes and touched my lips, where would Erik and I be right now if they hadn't have come? Probably sitting before the hearth in his library, wrapped in each others arms… I giggled to myself and at my silly fantasy, "Well, perhaps not in each others embrace… at least not yet any way…"

Once back, Raoul pulled out my chair, and before me was a plate of steaming sautéed Fish Fillet. I picked up my fork and started eating; I tried not to make a moan as the taste overwhelmed my taste buds. I swallowed and took another eager bite.

"Olive, did I miss anything while I was gone?"

"No, not really. Meg is explaining what Italy looks like!" Olive whispered.

There was quiet chatter as everyone enjoyed their dish, every now and then I found myself glancing at Christine from across the table. I watched as Christine picked at the fish on her plate with her fork and placing it into her mouth; she then dabbed at her mouth with her napkin and sipped at her wine. I bit my lip; she was utterly, annoyingly perfect! Just then Raoul leaned over and whispered something into Christine's ear, she blushed deeply then swatted at Raoul's arm. What ever he whispered into her ear had her blushing red and in a fit of silent giggles.

Disgusted I snatched up my own wine glass and took a gulp, I shuttering from the bitter taste of it. I wasn't one for wine, but the longer I watched the perfect _ange'_ the more I refilled my glass! I was on my second glass… or was it my third? I couldn't believe it, I was actually jealous of her. I could see why Erik was in love with her, her porcelain skin glowed, her doe eyes sparkled, and her smile could melt an iceberg. She is perfect…

Something inside of me roared its ugly head, a heated flamed devoured my heart and I could hear a voice inside my head whispering, 'Erik is mine… you should have NEVER come back… He wasn't meant to be yours; you were too weak to love him…'

"But I'm not," I smiled as I refilled my wine glass.

"Josephine?"

I blinked, "Huh? I mean yes, Christine?"

"Has Meg told you the good new yet?"

"No she has not. Meg, do you wish to tell me something?"

Meg bit her lip in eagerness, "All right, I was planning on waiting after dinner to ask you, but will you do me the honor of being my brides maid?"

"Me? You wish for me to be in your wedding, Meg?" I gasped.

"Of course, you're practically my sister!"

"I would be honored Meg," I smiled in glee.

"How exciting! I've been in a wedding once, it was jolly fun!" Olive chirped.

"Oh, wonderful! I'll have my two best friends at my side on my special day!"

I blanched, "What was that?"

"You and Christine of course, I've got so much to do, and so much to plan!" Meg exclaimed with a smile.

I tried not to make a face; I looked down at my hands in my lap and sighed.

I felt a gentle hand caress my shoulder, looking up at Olive I tried to smile. I felt the happiness slowly melt away when Meg mentioned Christine, but of course, I reasoned, why wouldn't Meg not have Christine in her wedding? They grew up together… I forced a smiled and tried to pay attention to what Meg was saying.

"-Then finally, it will be our wedding day, darling!"

"That's right my dear, then you will be Madame Salvatore."

Meg giggled and blew a kiss to her fiancée. I smiled; Meg and Antonio were obvious very in love. "Meg, when will be the wedding?"

"July 25."

"That is in four months," Olive commented.

The little wheels in my head began to turn, as soon as I realized what it meant my eyes went as wide as saucers. Wasn't the opera supposed to be performed around that time period? I let myself fall back against the back of my seat, what was I to do? I picked up my fork and began to stab at the little bit of fish that was on my plate. Poke, poke, poke!

"Meg, my dear where is the wedding being held?" asked Marraine.

"Well, we debated where to have the wedding, since Antonio's family is in Italy, and every one that is dear to me is here in Paris… So we agreed that we would have it here!" Meg exclaimed, "Oh, mother we found the most charming chapel, just out side of Paris! Why, it's not too far from the de Changy esta-"

"-Yes!" Raoul interrupted, "Meg found the perfect chapel, er… it is big enough so that both she and Antonio could invite many people." Raoul said trying to chuckle. He nervously cleared his throat and changed the subject.

Olive and I exchanged glances; and I raised an eye brow at his odd behavior.

Why did Raoul act so add?

"So, Madame, now that you are back to teaching again, do you miss your home in the country?"

"At times, aside from whining ballerina's I do enjoy teaching. Oh, by the way, Josephine, Mme Pierre called to say hello this afternoon, along with her little one. A healthy baby boy!"

"Did she?" I gasped. "I haven't seen her in so long! Is she doing well, then?"

Marriane raised an eyebrow. "Of course, my dear, why wouldn't she?"

"I remember we were all told that she was to be bed ridden while she was with child. Also, I was told that her health wasn't always stable."

Marraine went perfectly still. "You were told by whom, my dear?"

I caught the uneasy note in her tone; Erik was the one to tell me about Pierre's health. No one save for Marraine and the managers knew about that. I drained my wine glass and placed it onto the table; I looked to Olive, who made a worried face.

"I do not remember, but I am happy to know all is well…" I murmured. I took a chance and glanced out of the corner of my eye at Marraine, who was thinking to herself with pursed lips.

"Raoul, when did you say our train is leaving" asked Antonio.

"Tomorrow morning."

Startled, I drew my attention to Antonio. Did Raoul just say they were to leave in the morning? I tried to conceal my astonishment; they were leaving!

"You all are leaving in the morning?" asked Marraine.

Raoul spoke first. "I'm afraid we are, Madame. Antonio and I came to take care of business here in Paris. Meg and Christine came along for the ride and to see you of course. Also, little Gustave will be missing his maman et papa."

"Raoul's parents have been taking care of him while we're away," Christine added.

"I am sorry, Maman, I should have told you we were only visiting for the day, but I forgot; I was so excited to see you all!"

I saw Marraine's eyes glaze over with tears; she smiled in spite of herself.

"That's all right, my child. I'm glad I got to see you all. It has been far too long. Christine, give Gustave my love."

"I will, Mme Giry, and you will see us again in no time." Christine smiled.

"Meg can't get married without her mother being present, and it's not really

good-bye."

I twisted my napkin in my lap. The sooner they leave, the sooner I can see Erik. I searched the dining room for a clock and found none. Can this bloody night come to an end! Bring the dessert already!

At last our dessert of velvet cake was done, and everyone was slowly standing from the table.

"Finally," I whispered standing up. Suddenly, the world before me swooned, and I caught the edge of the table before I fell over! That was all I needed, my face to the floor! I giggled to myself. That was awful amusing!

"Josephine, are you all right?" Olive whispered.

"Yes, why?" I giggled.

"Well, you look rather... unstable. Perhaps you should have some water."

"I'm…tired," I blurted. My hand still gripped the table's edge. Olive made a face; I knew she wasn't falling for it.

"Perhaps I should…" I filled a glass to the rim of water and drank deeply; I should be feeling better soon, or at least not as giddy.

"Madame, do you think we can take a gander at the stage once more before we say farewell?" Antonio asked.

"Of course, Josephine will you lead the way, dear?"

I nodded. "Follow me." I smiled sweetly, once everyone wasn't looking, I pulled Olive to my side, perhaps a little too roughly.

"Eep! Josephine!" Olive hissed.

"I'm sorry, just help me walk steady…"

Olive sighed hard, but took my arm none the less.

I walked quickly towards the stage; little by little the fog in my head was easing away and soon I didn't need Olive's assistance. Behind me, I heard giggles and laughter. Looking over my shoulder, I noticed that Raoul and

Christine was at the very end of our little group. Christine held onto

Raoul's waist as they walked together. I saw her stumble as well. Was she tipsy?

"Alas, the stage," I announced swooping my arm in an arc gesture. Everyone fanned out and observed the empty audience and chandelier; I, on the other hand, searched the shadows and flies above me. Erik, are you watching?

"Looking for something?"

I started and turned around to find Christine. She looked from me to the shadows then back down to me. I shook my head. "No, I thought I heard something, that's all."

"Oh…" Christine whispered turning back to look at the shadows.

"Romeo oh, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo!" Meg giggled as she took center stage.

I giggled to myself; I opened my mouth to continue the verse, but stopped when I heard the word 'Angel' being whispered behind me. I whipped around to see that Christine was nowhere to be seen and that she had gone further into the shadows. I swallowed hard; everyone was too entertained by Meg and Antonio to notice that Christine was gone. I cursed under my breath (a thing I rarely do) and followed the light foot steps into the darkness. The echoing steps stopped at the double doors to the right side of the darkened wing, the old prima donnas room. My heart was pounding in my ears when I approached and saw the door was ajar. Pushing it open, I saw that the drapes were pushed open from the window so the moonlight was spilling into the room, giving everything an eerie glow. I stepped further in and saw Christine staring at herself in the full length mirror.

Arms down at her side, slack jaw, and eyes wide with sorrow. What are you doing, I wondered. I stood by the door in shadows and watched what unfurled before me.

"Angel… forgive me. Forgive me for hurting you so long ago; I know you finally are at peace…"

I raised an eye brow; does she think Erik is dead?

"Oh, Angel, I know you are no longer on this earth, but I couldn't live with guilt any longer! I know I betrayed you terribly by exposing you… I was just… so… scared!" Christine sobbed. "I was so young, I didn't know any better– the love you held for me, it frightened me. Please believe me when I say that-that, I did-do love you…"

I gasped; I felt my heart drop down into the pit of my stomach. No, no!

"I used to often think of what life could have been if I chose y-to stay… I try not to think of that anymore, it is the past and one cannot change it.

Raoul has made me very happy, and we are very much in love; I have given him a child… But I've missed you so. I have not sung once since I've left you… my voice will forever be with you. It died the night I was told you were dead."

I blinked the burning sensation from my eyes; I felt the tears slowly make their way down my cheeks. She still loves Erik and Erik still loves her… I bit my lip to keep from sobbing out loud; I've lost Erik even before I really got to have him…

Well, whispered a voice, at least you got to have him for a little while…

"You were my angel, the angel who sang songs to me while I couldn't sleep as a child. Please, if you see my father, send him my love…" Just then Christine pulled something out of the folds of her gown.

A long, black shining ribbon.

She then placed it onto the floor before the mirror; I watched Christine's reflection as she kissed the tips of her fingers and then pressed them against the black ribbon on the floor.

My body wracked with silent sobs as I watched Christine before the mirror.

When I heard footsteps approaching, I wiped my face the best I could and hid in the nearest shadow, leaving Christine. I was glad for the shadows around me…

"Christine, Christine are you in there?"

"I'm here, Raoul…"

Raoul opened the door wider, and I could see inside the room. Christine had made herself comfortable on the floor.

"Darling, please, don't disappear like that; you frightened me."

Christine giggled softly. "I don't think you have to worry about me disappearing, my love."

"What are you doing in here all by yourself, little Lotte?"

"Paying my respects…"

"Oh…right." I saw Raoul shift uneasily beside Christine.

"I am done now," Christine sighed lightly. "I am ready to leave…I've said my peace."

"Come along, little Lotte, it's getting late…"

Raoul came out of the double doors first while Christine gave one last sweep around the old prima donnas room. Before she closed the door behind her, she blew a kiss towards the full length mirror. I listened to their echoing steps fade as I hid in the shadows. My body was cold, my head felt dizzy, and my heart was breaking at my feet…

As I lie in bed, Christine's words repeated over and over. 'I used to often think of what life could have been if I chose y-to stay…' she meant to say, 'if I chose you…' The salt from my tears had caused my face to hurt. I cried long and hard into my pillow so no one could hear me. The clock in the room chimed, and I knew it was now midnight, that I was to meet Erik. With an empty heart, I slowly pulled the covers off my cold body and slipped my feet into my slippers and pulled on my robe. I took my candle and tip toed out the door. Once I was down the first flight of stairs, I finally lit my little candle. Its flame flickered and hissed. I cupped my hand around the struggling fire to keep in from going out.

I shuffled along the quiet corridors and darkened wings and found myself starring at the double doors of the old prima donnas room. I swallowed hard and tried to breathe as I turned the knob. Opening the door, I peeked inside the room; I kept my little candle close as I shut the door behind me.

I hurried towards the full length mirror, but stopped in my tracks as I notice that the black ribbon that Christine had left was gone…

"Bloody hell…" I cursed. Erik had been here…

I swallowed the lump that was gathering in my throat. I shook my head to clear it. I looked at my own reflection in the mirror, I looked miserable.

Suddenly my candle's flame flickered, and I could see a shadow move behind me, only when I looked there was nothing there!

"Mon dieu… I'm losing my mind."

"I've already lost mine…"

I jumped out of my skin when I heard Erik's voice. In my reflection, I saw Erik descends from the shadows to stand behind me, and silver eyes glowed from the candle I held. I turned slowly. In one hand, Erik held the black ribbon Christine had left. The candle I held began to shake with anger and emotion. I placed it upon the vanity table in fear of dropping it. I crossed my arms, holding myself. I felt if I did not, that I was going to fall into pieces… I would not – could not look at Erik. If I did, my aloof façade would collapse.

"Look at me, Josephine." Erik whispered.

I didn't move. I blinked away the burning tears, and I stared at the now dying flame of my little candle.

"I said, look at me!" Erik hissed, taking hold of my shoulders and giving them a shake. When I ignored his request, he took matters into his own hands…

"Fine, if you want to act like that, then fine," Erik growled. "But I will have your attention."

I was about to give a smart remark until I felt a hand tangle into my hair, giving it a good yank backwards to expose my throat. Cold lips pressed firmly against mine in a fierce kiss, and then forced them open to feel an even colder tongue explore my own. I gasped - or did I moan? Whatever noise escaped from my throat, Erik took it as enthusiasm for more and he gave it.

His other arm wrapped around my waist and rubbed my back; the other hand tangled into my hair and kept me in control and pressed against his hard body. I brought my arms around Erik's neck pulling him closer to me if it were possible; I dug my nails into the back of his jacket from the mere pleasure of his kiss.

When Erik ended the kiss, I was left gasping; my chest heaving out of breath. When I opened my eyes, I saw silver orbs staring back, an emotion I couldn't describe displayed in those age old eyes. Passion, was it?

"I love you, Josephine…"

A/N: Wow… That lucky girl… YEEEEEE! Finally Erik manned up and kissed Josephine! HURRAY! Please be so kind and leave a review for you dear Authoress! Or tell me your favorite line or part! But please, leave something for your dear writer!


	48. Chapter Forty Seven

A/N: Hurry! A bright and shinny new chapter for my dear readers! I'm sure you all will love it if, I put a little fluff on Erik's part but a little. Please R&R!

Chapter Forty Seven

"What did you say?"

"I said…I love you, Josephine…"

Josephine blinked; she said not a word. My throat began to constrict when I saw the tears gathering in Josephine's eyes. I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly; I did not wish for her to see my own weakness.

Josephine began to shake her head. "I don't understand… I thought that you - that Christine - that you… Oh, bother." Josephine sighed covering her face.

"You were there behind the mirror, weren't you?"

"I was."

"You heard everything… everything she said – confessed," Josephine whispered; it obviously wasn't a question.

"I did."

"And-"

"And she thinks that I am dead."

Josephine removed her hands from her face; her glowing eyes were glazed and red. "She does. Do you think Raoul told her that you died in the fire?"

"I am not sure, but it is best that she think me dead."

"Why?"

I closed my eyes and said, "Because, that part of me - the obsession - is dead, Josephine. I am not the same man I once used to be… On the contrary, I am definitely the same man, but I am not at the maddening state I once used to be; I cannot undo the wrong that I did, but I have learned from it." Forcing love didn't work, I thought.

"So, you do not love her…?"

I opened my eyes and saw that Josephine was twisting a piece of her robe between her fingers nervously. When I didn't answer, she looked up through long lashes.

"A part of me will always love her, Josephine; I will not lie to you and say that I do not hold feelings for her…" I whispered. Josephine then stepped back and crossed her arms; she looked as though she were about to fall apart. My heart swelled. I did not wish to hurt her; the sound of her crying in her bed was enough to tear my heart earlier.

I placed a finger under her chin, raising it so that she was looking me in the eyes. "But it is you that my heart belongs to, Josephine. You were right; you were the one to save me… Your voice ignited the passion I have for teaching and for the arts. I was getting used to the fact that I would die alone beneath this opera house. But you, you brought me back to life and for that I am to be yours and yours alone. That is if you will have me…"

From her chin, my fingers slid down to caress her jaw; I put pressure against the tender part just below her jaw. Her pulse was beating so rapidly it matched my own. When I saw her eyes close and the curve her lips forming, I felt my stomach flip. I suddenly couldn't feel my legs!

Josephine began to giggle softly. "I shall have you, for it is YOU who my heart seeks, Erik. I have to be dreaming… This isn't happening. I am going to wake up soon, I just know it!" She laughed.

"You are indeed awake… Mon amour…"

"Perhaps you can prove it for me; this is just too perfect…" Josephine breathed and tipped her head up. "Kiss me, please."

I felt my heart flip in my chest, and my body grew warm. Swallowing hard, I leaned down and placed my lips to Josephine's. I had hoped I was doing this correctly, since being the age that I am, I do not have the practice or experience that other men my age do. My mind vaguely recalled the kiss Christine gave me those years ago, and it was nothing compared to what Josephine and I were sharing…

When Josephine deepened the kiss, I tangled my hands in her silk tresses. Call it animal instinct, if you will, but I fought the growl that escaped my throat. Needing her closer, I pressed Josephine's small body to mine. Her body fit perfectly, and I completely enveloped Josephine with my embrace. Small hands made their way underneath my cloak and dress jacket to splay against my back. When I felt her nails dig into my back, I broke our kiss and couldn't help but hiss in sweet pleasure of the sensation.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Josephine squeaked pulling her arms from around my waist, only to clench them into a fist under her small chin. I chuckled softly; I've never felt so alive. I pulled Josephine into my arms and placed kisses to her temple, her check, her jaw, and onto her neck…

And I did what I've always wanted to do. I buried my face into Josephine's neck, and I inhaled her sweet perfume. Her skin was like silk. Dark purring words were suddenly whispered in the back of my mind… Voices that urged me forth, to excel in the male pride of wanting a woman, and taking what is rightfully mine...

Josephine began to giggle and shift from side to side; the little worm in my arms wouldn't be still!

"Erik! That tickles!"

I didn't care. I held her in place pinning her against the mirror. I held her warm body, enjoying her soft curves pressed against me. Her soft giggles and sighs caused a yearning in my gut that was driving me insane.

_Feel how soft her skin is_… purred a velvet voices in my head.

It's softer than silk... I replied mentally running my fingertips down Josephine's arm.

_Wish to know how it tastes…?_

I growled deep in my throat and clenched my teeth, damn these voices!

_Do it… taste what is yours…!_

"Kiss me, Erik…"

"With pleasure…" I murmured hoarsely against Josephine neck. I placed a kiss to the base of her throat, letting the tip of my tongue graze her pulse - the tender part of her neck just below her jaw.

"Erik! You wicked little vampire!" Josephine giggled. "You're behaving just like one!"

I silenced Josephine when I nipped at her neck using the sharp points of my "vampire" teeth. If she wants a vampire, I sure as hell will give her one! All she needs to do is ask and she will receive! My mouth found hers and I did not remove it. When Josephine gasped ever so slightly, I felt my body become uncomfortably warm, the rushing blood in my ears resembling a beast lifting its head and roaring loudly. Suddenly, Josephine pulled away from me breathless, only to stare up at me with wide eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked practically panting.

Josephine tried to smile and touched her lips. "No, on the contrary, it's just… I think we should…perhaps…" Her voice faded when Josephine couldn't find the right words.

I searched Josephine's eyes, and when she wouldn't hold my gaze for long, I realized that I had gone too far. Josephine is young, younger than I, and I should know better. Guilt claimed my heart, and I stepped back and straightened my dress jacket. What sort of monster touches what isn't rightfully his yet? I tried to ignore the tight sensation in my chest, what was I thinking? To just place my cursed hands on one as pure as Josephine!

Angry with myself, I turned from Josephine, and I went silently to the large window and pushed it open. The cold midnight air felt wonderful and was a great distraction from my heated body.

"Erik?" Josephine whispered, placing her small hand onto my arm. I looked down to see worried eyes stare up at me. "I didn't mean to upset you, I just-"

I turned and placed a finger to her lips, silencing her. "It is not you who needs to apologize, Josephine. I shouldn't have… I shouldn't-"

"But I wanted you to."

I blinked. She wanted my touch?

"What I meant is that, we were moving a bit too fast… but I didn't mind your affection…" Josephine blushed looking down. "Perhaps over time-"

"Say no more, I understand, my dear…" I whispered brushing her bangs out of her eyes. I was glad I didn't have my gloves on this evening. When I cupped Josephine's cheek, I rubbed her full bottom lip. I didn't expect her to place a kiss to my thumb, but when she did, I felt my body roaring with heat. Mon Dieu, she is going to be the death of me!

Josephine smiled sweetly, and rushing into my arms, I let my own arms fall around her shoulders in a tight hug. I never wanted to let her go…

Suddenly, the knob to one of the double doors was turned and pushed open, making a loud creaking sound, and both Josephine and I whipped around to see a small coarsen lamp being held by a small hand. I cursed under my breath; I looked from the full length mirror to the person that was entering the room. Whoever it may be would see me if I ran to the mirror; I wouldn't make it without being noticed! I turned to look out the window. We were too high up for me to jump out and have an easy landing. I was trapped!

"Josephine? Josephine, are you in here…?"

It was Olivia. Olivia was here and once she sees me, she's going to scream bloody murder! I closed my eyes and waited for it to begin. Perhaps if I knock her out, she won't remember anything? I stood with my back to the woman and my head half way out the window.

"Oh my!" Olivia gasped. Here it comes!

"Oh, forgive me, Josephine, I didn't mean to interrupt! I didn't know you were with Erik! Hello, Erik!"

I stiffened. How in the hell does she know that it's me? I glanced over to Josephine, who I could see was stalk white, her ridged body and wide eyes showed that she was just as shocked as I. She looked out the corner of her eye and gave a slight shrug. She giggled nervously before speaking.

Josephine's voice was weak. "Olive, what are you doing here?"

"I woke because I had to… relieve myself," Olivia whispered. I rolled my eyes. "And I saw that you weren't in your bed. I assumed you were using the

Water Closet, but you weren't there, so I began to worry."

"But how did you know I was _here_?"

"I heard you giggling; I thought perhaps you were reading in here."

Bloody hell, I scrubbed a hand over my expose face.

"Erik! Will you not say hello?" Olivia giggled stepping closer and raising the lamp.

"Olive! No!"

"What is it?" I heard the lamp rattle and saw the shift in the light.

Josephine startled her.

"Um… uh…" Josephine stammered.

"Yes?"

I used my ventriloquism and threw my voice so only Josephine could hear.

"Say something!" I hissed.

"Like what?" Josephine replied.

"Like what, _what_?" Olivia asked confused.

I let my head fall upon the window with a loud thud! Josephine!

"Olive, come, I must speak to you in private."

"But I want to speak with Erik!" Olivia whined.

"You will in just a moment, come along."

I took a chance and glanced over my shoulder; Josephine had Olivia by the hand and was pulling her out the door, leaving me in darkness.

All I could hear was my pounding heart. I wiped the sweat that had gathered on my brow and went to listen by the door.

"Did he tell you he loves you yet?" Olivia giggled.

"Shhh! Yes, he has-"

"Ohhhh! How romantic! When is he proposing?"

My head snapped up, proposing?

"Olive, we barely confessed our love and you want us to be married already?"

"Well, I just thought-"

"Oh, never mind that, listen Olive, Erik… he isn't like most men."

"I don't understand? He seems perfectly normal, and at the mask-"

"Right, um, you see, Olive, Erik – he wears a mask… on the right side of his face…"

Silence. I counted four heart beats before Olivia spoke.

"Why?"

"Because he is scarred, Olive, so he wears the mask to conceal it… Olive, please, if you really are my true friend, you won't judge him on his appearance."

Olivia gasped. "I wouldn't dream of it, Josephine! I'm appalled you would even think I would! I treat everyone with respect and dignity, well, save for Veronique."

"I'm sorry, Olive. It's just Erik means so much to me and not many has welcomed him, I wouldn't want-"

"Oh, Josephine! You worry too much! I'm sure Erik and I will be great friends. He was such a gentlemen the last time I was in his company. Do no fret, I will not be afraid of his appearance, although, I am curious what kind of mask he wears. My uncle uses leather!"

I stepped back from the door when I heard footsteps approach.

"Olive, wait, what was that?" Josephine asked

"What was what?"

"About your uncle?"

"My uncle Vern, he almost died from the barn fire at his estate. He tried to save the horses… He is badly scarred on the right and left side of his body, neck, and half of his face is very scarred, but we were happy that he lived."

"So your uncle wears a mask?"

"No, well, yes, but only when he must go out. He doesn't wear it around his family."

"And are you frightened at all by the… mask?"

"Of course not, it is only a mask." Olivia laughed. "What can a mask do?"

"You're sure?"

"Josephine, if you think that I am going to go screaming off just because the one you love wears a mask, put it out of your mind. I will accept him the way he is."

I swallowed hard, if only it were that easy…

Suddenly, the door knob was turned; I stumbled back and took my place at the window. All the while my heart was pounding in my ears.

"Now, Erik! How are you? I've been wondering when you were going to grace me with you presence!" Olivia giggled placing the lamp on the vanity table.

I swallowed hard. "Good evening, Mademoiselle DeChante."

"Will you not face me? Oh, please do not be shy, dear Erik!"

I squeezed my eyes shut, and kept them that way as I slowly turned. I felt as though I were a child again locked in my cage, the crowd's anticipation and banging on the iron bars waiting to see my face. Once exposed the screaming never stopped…

Finally facing Olivia, I waited for her shriek, but I only heard a gasp.

"Josephine… He is very handsome!" she squealed.

WHAT THE- I opened my eyes to see Olivia holding Josephine's hands; she was hopping up and down giving a huge smile. Letting go, Olivia glided before me and curtsied holding out the side robe. I gave a slight bow.

Olivia stood to full height and offered her hand. "It's a pleasure, Erik."

I took her small hand and placed a chaste kiss above her knuckles awkwardly. When I glanced over to Josephine, I saw that she was in the corner trying to conceal her amusement. I openly glared at her, and before Olive turned, Josephine poked out her tongue at me. The nerve!

"Well, I think I will retire for the night, ahem, good evening to you both," I said rather weakly.

"Wait, Erik, what about our lesson?"

"What lesson?" Olivia squeaked.

I looked from one young lady to the other. I suddenly felt trapped again.

"Josephine, perhaps another night would be-"

"Oh, please dearest, if I cannot have our full lesson then allow me to just sing the scales to warm my voice? And Olive could come too! She can keep a secret, can't you Olive? See!"

I was stunned. Did she just call me 'dearest?' Josephine was standing before me, her glowing eyes sparkling and her cheeks rosy. How can I tell her no…?

"I don't mean to interrupted, but isn't it rather late to take a carriage to Erik's home?" Olivia asked.

Both Josephine and I turned, startled; apparently we had forgotten that we were not alone. I looked at Josephine who gave me a look that said, 'should I tell her?' With a slight nod from me, Josephine went to take Olivia's hands into hers.

"Olive, you are right, it is late to take a carriage, but we do not have to take one for Erik lives here in the opera house…"

Olivia began to laugh. "Oh, come now! I'm not daft, Josephine. Erik doesn't live here!"

"Indeed I do, Olivia," I murmured walking towards the mirror and pressing the hidden button. When I heard the soft click, I pushed the mirror ajar.

"No, don't!" Olivia rushed over and shut the mirror with a loud bang. "Have you not heard the stories of the Opera Ghost? He once lived down below the theater, and that's the entrance to his lair!"

I raised an eyebrow; perhaps she isn't as sharp as I thought her to be…

"Olive-"

"No, Josephine, he must know. Monsieur Erik, you can't go wandering down there, you could get hurt."

"Olivia, you need not worry about me. I've lived down there half my life-"

"Olive please, you don't understand-"

Something changed in Olivia's blue eyes when I said this, and her eyes lowered into suspicious slits. "What do you mean, you've lived down there? Only the…the Phant - lives…"

Step by step, Olivia began to back away from me; her eyes were now wide with fear as she finally took in the tall man with the white mask.

With her chest heaving, Olivia began to hyperventilate. I gazed down her small frame and felt tired; I felt old and tired. All my life, men and women have given me that same look Olivia was giving me now.

Josephine stood before Olivia, blocking her view of me. "Olive, calm down, please Olive. You're going to faint if you don't slow down your-"

Josephine didn't get to finish her sentence for Olivia toppled over onto the floor.

"Olive!" Josephine screeched.

With a raised eyebrow, I looked down, suddenly bored. Josephine was shaking Olivia's shoulder calling her name, but the little fairy was knocked out; only smelling salt would wake her.

"Erik, please help me!"

"Why, she's only going to faint again."

Josephine turned and I saw the tears in her brown eyes shimmer, bloody hell. Oh, what we do for love! I bent down and took Olivia into my arms. I felt as though I were carrying a child.

"I have smelling salt at home, but I'm warning you now, Josephine, if she utters a scream, I'm giving her a sedative," I growled.

"Thank you, Erik, and I am sorry if she hurt your feelings."

"Do not worry, my dear, I am used to it."

"What is a sedative?"

"Wait, Josephine, perhaps you shouldn't."

Josephine held the small bottle of smelling salt just before Olivia's face.

"Why not?"

"I was thinking, since she's still asleep, perhaps we could warm up your voice and then wake her?"

Josephine considered my offer. "Alright, she'll be fine here, won't she?"

I placed Olivia onto the divan in my library; a small pillow was under her head. "She will, my dear, the fire will keep her warm, come."

Josephine took my offered hand, and then we were off to the grotto. Once there, I listened as Josephine did her vocal routine before she sang the scales.

45 minute later.

Josephine had joined me on the bench; we sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. Josephine had her head leaning against my shoulder and her fingers tangled with mine. She giggled softly as I pressed a kiss to each finger.

"Oh, Erik…"

I looked down and was met with smiling eyes. Mon dieu, how much I love her…

"How did I do, Erik?"

"Quite well, as always. Your voice will make grown men weep when you perform Pamina."

"Do you think I'm ready, Erik?"

"Of course you are, you do not think so?"

"I don't know any more. There are times where I believe I can be a prima donna, and then there are days where I might run from the stage!"

I chuckled softly and placed a kiss to her temple. "You will be just fine.

If you wish we can go over your lines every night."

"That would be wonderful, thank you, Erik." Josephine smiled; she then shifted to where she was sitting on my lap. With an egger smile she wrapped her arms –quite tightly - around my neck in a hug.

"You're welcome."

Josephine placed her head against my shoulder and nestled her cold nose against my neck. The chill of her nose and the warmth of her breath made a tremor run down my body. Soft giggles were muffled and I felt Josephine's body shake.

"Yes, it is very amusing when something cold is pressing to one's neck," I murmured. "Your nose feels like an ice cube."

Josephine returned a smart remark in turn on my teasing, only I did not hear it; my attention was on the shadow that was watching from behind my organ near the hallway. "Josephine, we have company."

A/N: My, my, my, Erik is certainly Mr. Touchy Feely isn't he! Please be so kind and leave a review, tell me your thoughts, concerns, or favorite lines! Anything at all!=)


	49. Chapter Forty Eight

A/N: Oh, my wonderful readers, so sorry for the delay. I've been soooo busy with work and the holidays didn't make working in retail any easier! Working in retail does things to you! O_o BUT ALAS! I'm keeping it short, please R&R!

Chapter Forty Eight

"Hmm?"

"I said, we have company," Erik murmured softly so only I could hear.

I raised my head and saw that Erik's eagle eyes were fixed on something behind the pipe organ, only from my view point, I saw nothing.

"Erik, I don't see-"

"Olivia is awake."

"You're sure?" I sat there straining my hearing in hope of hearing movement.

"I don't hear anything."

Erik made a face as if to say, 'Do you not know who I am'.

"Yes, I am sure. Perhaps you should speak with her; I'm sure she isn't very pleased…"

I sighed; this wasn't going to be easy. "All right."

I rose from Erik's lap and started towards the hall way. I looked over my shoulder and saw Erik shuffling the music scores that were before him, a stern expression on the visible side of his face - a dark eye brow knitted and lips pressed together in a grim line. I made not a sound as I stood there admiring him, but quite suddenly Erik's eyes shifted up without lifting his head to look directly at me. I started as piercing silver eyes bore into mine. Did he know I was staring? Ever so slightly, the curves of Erik's lips turned upward into a soft smile, and with a wink, Erik turned back to the scores before him. I couldn't help the giddy sensation that overcame me!

As I went further down the hallway, I could see that the door to the library was open fully, and I distinctly remember closing it behind me. Hesitantly, I approached the open door, and the sight that I saw practically stopped my heart… Olive was sitting before the fire hugging her legs as she rocked back and forth. I could hear little murmurs coming from her as well.

"Olive?" I whispered.

Startled, Olive jumped and shuffled to her feet. Her pixie face was red and her eyes were swollen. Poor Olive…

"Olive… You're safe, please don't cry; there's no need to-"

"Panic? It's a little late for that," Olive squeaked. "Where am I,

Josephine? Did you bring me down to his lair? Am I a prisoner here?"

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, Olive, and no, you're not a prisoner. But we are in Erik's home…"

Olive whispered, "Below the opera house…?"

"Yes…"

"Josephine, how could you? Why Him? Have you forgotten what he has done, what he did? He's a murderer, Josephine!"

"I have not forgotten, but Olive, you told me that you weren't going to judge him," I whispered, hurt.

"That was before I knew who He was! You're in love with the bloody Phantom of the Opera!"

I swallowed hard. "Olive, you don't understand…"

"Then help me to understand because for all I know he's tricked you into loving him like he did Chris-"

"Don't you dare compare me to that whimpering kitten!" I hissed.

Olive closed her eyes and crossed her arms, hugging herself. I moved closer into the library and closed the door behind me.

"Olive, look at me… What happened those years ago is the past - it's been six years. Since this opera house re-opened, Erik has done nothing but help bring this opera house back to its full glory. This isn't only our home, Olive, but his, too, and Erik is the heart of this entire building. His genius is beyond what anyone can understand! Erik chooses what production should perform to bring more patrons. He also is the one that draws out the designs for the stage props; he creates costume ideas for the tailor and seamstress, Olive, and I've seen his sketches and his work is breath taking… have you not noticed your income? It was Erik who thought it best that our pay be raised… You see, Olive, if Erik wasn't here… there would probably be no opera house."

As I was talking, Olive's resolve began to loosen. Her once tense body was beginning to relax. I sat before the fire and finished explaining what I had to say…

"I'm not saying the crimes he did were right to commit, but I know for a fact the man that was murdered wasn't a good man… Meg told me stories of him; he was a drunk and would grope the younger ballerinas… And Erik isn't the terrifying ghost he once used to be, Olive. I hope you find it in your heart to look past what he once did and once used to be and see him for what he really is: A man that wants to create beautiful music and have only the best to perform it. Olive, Erik just wants to live a normal life or at least normal as one can. I love him; Olive, I love him with all my heart…"

Olive sat before me staring into the roaring flames of the fire; her expressionless features were unusually hard to read.

I tried to smile. "Erik is no different from the masked gentlemen you danced with at the masked ball, Olive. Have you forgotten that?"

Olive slowly shook her head.

"Will you give Erik a chance, Olive?"

Olive shrugged. "Everything is happening so quickly…"

"I know, I didn't mean for you to find out this way… At least try to think of him as Erik and not the Phantom of the Opera, all right?"

Olive made face. "That's a little difficult…the mask and the stories…"

I blinked, oh yes, the stories of a hideous creature bound to wear a mask…

"Well, was it not you who said that he is handsome?" I smiled.

Olive's mouthed popped open, and I could see the blush rise upon her cheeks. My giggles only made Olive blush more.

"I will admit he is very handsome…" Olive gave a weak smile. "Have you…have you seen what lies under-"

"No, I have not, if you're referring to what is under his mask," I said rather harshly.

Olive gave a light sigh, "All right, Josephine, I will try my best to accept Erik; you've always been a good judge of character so I trust you."

"Oh, thank you Olive, come here, you!" I leaned forwards and wrapped my arms around Olive, hugging her tightly.

Suddenly the library door gave an eerie creak as it was pushed slowly open.

Olive and I froze and slowly looked over my shoulder to the door. I raised an eyebrow, didn't I close the door? Suddenly a small shadow melted inside and gave a light mew. Ayesha.

"Is that a cat I hear?" Olive asked.

"Yes, that is Ayesha," I murmured. Standing, I went to gather Ayesha into my arms. She purred loudly as I scratched under her chin.

"Kitty! Oh, she's beautiful!" Olive squealed in delight. Ayesha on the other hand was not so pleased. I felt Ayesha's body stiffen in my arms, and her ears went flat against her skull. I could hear a slight growling in her throat.

"Oh, my, she isn't very friendly, is she?" Olive asked. She had both hands clasped under her chin; her large blue eyes were wide with wonder.

"She isn't used to strangers, but I'm sure she will warm up to you. She did not like me at first either." I smiled. "Here, stroke her back," I whispered as I scratched under Ayesha's chin distracting her.

Olive ran a small hand across Ayesha's body. "She's so soft, why, I've never seen a cat such as her, what breed is she?"

"I have no-"

"She's a Siamese Cat," said a deep voice.

I turned towards the door and found Erik standing in the door way holding a tray of goodies along with a pot of tea.

"I thought I'd play host and bring tea…"

"How thoughtful, Erik, thank you."

"Yes, thank you…" Olive whispered looking down.

I bit my lip; please don't be shy, Olive…

Erik placed the tray onto the small table that was between the two chairs before the fire. As he poured the tea, I shuffled the small plates and placed the strawberry tarts onto three plates. Ayesha waited patiently for her saucer of milk. I giggled as she rubbed her body against Erik's pant leg.

Erik chuckled. "I have not forgotten you my little lady, here." Erik placed the saucer of milk below the small table, and Ayesha lapped at the milk greedily.

"Ahem, Erik?"

Erik tensed. "Yes, Olivia?"

I sipped my tea as I watched the scene before me.

"I wish to apologize to you…"

"Apologize to me? For what?"

Olive's big blue eyes were wide and sincere as she said, "For acting like a scared child in the prima donnas room. It was terribly rude of me. I am sorry."

Erik stared at Olive gapped mouth and with unblinking eyes. I tried very hard to hide my amusement! I stuffed a strawberry tart into my mouth before I giggled!

"You…" Erik looked to me with innocent eyes. He honestly wasn't used to someone apologizing to him. I smiled and gave him a wink. Clearing his throat, Erik recovered and tried to speak again.

"Ahem, I accept your apology, Olivia. I know it must be alarming to have me in your presence…"

Olive was silent for a moment then whispered, "You're Erik, not the Phantom of the Opera… you're only Erik to me." Olive looked up and smiled. "Now that

I think of it, we haven't been properly introduced, now have we?"

"But in the Prima Donnas room-" Erik began until Olive interrupted.

Olive placed her tea cup down onto the tray and stood before Erik and curtsied once again holding out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Monsieur, I am Olivia Dechante."

To this I could not hold my laughter to myself; I let it out freely clapping my hands in glee. Everything is going to be all right…

Erik cleared his throat and bowed, taking Olive's hand.

"Good evening, Olivia DeChante. I am Erik…Erik Destler…"

I stopped in mid bite of my strawberry tart; Erik's sir name was Destler?

But why not use it? Olive smiled and retreated back to the pillow she was sitting on.

As we sipped our tea, all was silent. I watched as Olive's eyes roamed Erik's library with wide eyes; he had many books, trinkets, and paintings about his library. Indeed this is one of my favorite rooms, I mused smiling into my tea cup. With a sideways glance, I saw that Erik was watching me intently; an amused expression on the visible side of his face. I couldn't help the smile that curved my lips, how I love this man.

"Erik, I have a wonderful idea." I smiled.

"And what is that, my dear?" Erik purred.

"Would you play the organ for us?"

A dark eye brow shot up in surprise. Erik looked from me to Olive and then made a face.

"Of course, I'll sing for the both of you," I added standing up.

"You can play the organ, Erik?" Olive asked brushing the crumbs off her night shift as she stood.

"I do."

"And will you grace our ears with your talent, my love?"

Erik did a double take once I said the words, 'my love.' I felt the heat rush into my cheeks as Erik's silver orbs stared into mine. An expression passed over his features before he nodded and said, "Follow me."

Olive and I stood before the organ. Erik popped his knuckles and wiggled his fingers before they grazed the keys before him. With graceful motions, Erik played pieces from Beethoven and Fredric Choppin. Olive stood beside me wide eyes and a gaped mouthed. She watched with fascination as Erik played, and the grip she had on my forearm tightened ever so slightly. I wondered then if I looked the same when Erik played the very first time for me. As time passed and one song ended, Erik eased into another. The piece he was playing I did not recognize. It must be one of his own for the tempo was fast, and I found myself swaying to the music.

Olive giggled at my side as she too was swaying to the music. Just then Olive took hold of my hand and twirled holding my index finger! My giggles mingled with hers, and I took both of her hands and began to dance to Erik's music. We both twirled and swayed until the song was finished; actually we were having too much fun dancing that we didn't hear the music stop until I saw Erik leaning against his organ with a very amused smile on his face. I ceased in mid twirl and bumped into Olive.

"Oomph!"

"Ow, Josephine!" Olive hissed as I stepped onto her foot.

"Sorry! I'm sorry, Olive," I panted brushing my bangs out of my eyes.

"Well, that was… interesting," Erik murmured.

I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"Erik, you play absolutely beautifully!"

"Merci, Olivia. Now, I believe it is time for you to sing, my dear. I thought this aria would be sufficient since we are in a light mood."

I took the score from Erik and read the title: Il Muto, Poor Fool. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Il Muto! Oh, I've seen that opera! It is devilishly funny; of course mother did not find it so amusing." Olive wrinkled her nose.

"Will you help me sing it Olive?"

"I'd love to!" Olive beamed.

Erik handed Olive an extra score and then he began to play.

"Poor fool, he makes me laugh! Hahahahahaaaa!"

As we finished the aria Olive was staring at me in wonder.

"What is it Olive?"

"You, where did you learn how to sing like that, Josephine?"

I smiled and glanced to Erik, who was watching us out of the corner of his eye.

"A very brilliant teacher, Olive, why?"

"Your voice is absolutely beautiful! I've never heard your voice soar so-so-"

Olive shook her head at a loss for words.

"So powerfully?" Erik asked.

"Oui! So magnifique!"

I blushed. "Thank you Olive…"

"Oh, my, it is very late," Erik said looked at his pocket watch. "I must take you back now…"

I nodded. "Very well. Come along, Olive."

"How do we get out of here?" Olive asked looking across the glassy black lake.

"With that," I pointed.

Olive looked to where I was pointing and stopped in her tracks. "In a boat?"

"A gondola," Erik corrected.

"What's the difference?" Olive asked as Erik helped her inside.

"The difference, mademoiselle, is that a boat is longer, wider, and you use paddles. A gondola is shorter, thinner, and you only need an oar like this."

Erik said showing Olive the oar before he pushed us off the shore.

"Oh."

Our ride to the other shore was made in silence, save for Olive's humming. I was surprised Olive was so calm during our ride; she simply observed the gargoyle statues in silence and every now and then dipped her fingers into the black water. Once on the other side and onto solid ground, Erik quickly took us to the surface. All the while, I kept my eyes on Olive. I was so sure that she would have been scared walking down the dark tunnels beside little squeaking rodents at our feet, but she was as calm as she was in Erik's lair. How odd.

Finally we were stepping out of the mirror and into the prima donnas room.

Olive watched as Erik pushed the mirror closed. Olive mumbled something that neither Erik nor I understood.

"What was that Olive?"

"I said, it's like 'Alice through the looking glass.'" Olive smiled and pointed to the mirror. "I've read both books!"

Erik chuckled softly. "Ah, yes, I've read them once myself. My favorite line is, 'We're all mad here…' because I am sure you're aware that I am as mad as a hatter, my dear."

I giggled to myself and handed Olive the small Kerosene lamp. "Would you mind giving Erik and me a moment, Olive? I'll only be a second."

"Oh! Of course, good night, Erik Destler."

"Good night, Olivia DeChante."

Olive shuffled out the door, closing it behind her, bathing Erik and I in darkness.

"Erik Destler," I whispered. I looked up to what looked to be Erik's eyes for they glowed from the moonlight that shined in from the window. "What a wonderful name." I smiled and waited for Erik to speak but he did nothing.

The shimmering eyes came closer until they were inches from me.

Cold fingertips caressed my jaw. I smiled and nestled my check into Erik's hand. "Say you love me, Erik. I want to hear it."

With out any hesitation Erik whispered, "I love you, Josephine…"

"Kiss me."

"As you wish…"

Gentle hands tangled in my hair and I felt Erik's lips press to mine; I didn't fight the groan that left my throat as Erik deepen the kiss. I felt one hand leave my hair to wrap around my waist, pressing me to his body. I kept both my hands clutched to the lapels of his dress coat. I didn't want the moment to end. But as our hearts began to beat faster and our breathing began to increase Erik ended the kiss, only placing kisses along my jaw, check, temple, and finally my forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my love…"

"Good night, Erik." Reluctantly, I untangled myself from Erik and made my way towards the door. I heard a slight click and the mirror slide open.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, in three days the managers will be holding auditions. Sweet dreams, my dear."

I stopped in my tracks, what did he say?

I tried to smile. "So soon?" I waited for a reply but got nothing. "Erik… Erik?"

My blood ran cold as the realization settled over me. Mon dieu, auditions are in three days?

A/N: Dun dun dun duuuuuuun! So what did you think? Do you think Olive will become comfortable with Erik knowing that he's the Phantom? And do you think Josephine is ready for the additions? Please review and tell me your thoughts!


	50. Chapter Forty Nine

A/N: YAY! Finally, right? So sorry for the late update. My poor beta-buddy was sooo busy with work and school, and to top it all off I have no internet! AND! The laptop that I was using I had to give back so I'm stuck using my dinosaur computer that wheezes alive when I turn it on to write. (Sighs) But anywho! On with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Josephine or Veronique sings in this chapter.

Chapter Forty Nine

Three days, I couldn't believe it. Three days passed by like lightning, terribly fast. It was odd, because it feels like only last night Erik told me that auditions were in three days, and now I'm staring at the many people of Paris here in the Opera Populaire waiting to audition for Mozart: Magic Flute. In the city, I had seen the posters with details and information for the auditions, welcoming all those with talent and experience. Auditions for the role of the Prince, Papagino, Pamina, and following with the roles for the Three Ladies, etc. As I read one of the posters, I was surprised to read that the managers purposely announced Madame Thomson - America's finest soprano and leading lady as Queen of the Night- will be attending the audition and will be reading lines with the actors/actresses and also singing the duets.

That's one way the get attention, I thought to myself. How could one refuse auditioning? If Mme Thomson isn't afraid to perform, why would anyone else be? Still, I couldn't help but wonder if the people would still be wary from the past. I couldn't have been more wrong. In the grand foyer, Marraine and Monsieur Reyer were sitting at a long table with a stack of parchment -and growing higher- with names of those who were auditioning. The line of people waiting to write down their names was still very long. The stacks were separated by role and put in alphabetical order by last name followed by the first.

I twisted the ends of my shawl between my hands, recalling the conversation Erik and I had this morning...

"There is no need to be nervous, my love, you will be great."

"I know, I just can't help it."

"I will be with you."

"You will?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"I will try to be close, but you will be able to see me, and that is all you have to worry about, my sweet."

I smiled. "All right, Erik, tell me again why I am not filling out the role I am going to audition for?"

"Because I already filled one out for you, Reyer has it. Have you selected the aria you wish to sing before everyone?"

"Yes, but-"

"Wonderful, I can't wait to see Antoinette's face when your name is called and you take center stage and she hears your glorious voice..." Erik smiled smugly.

I bit my lip hard. Oh, bother. How am I going to get through this? My heart was pounding hard against my ribs; there was a mix of anxiety, and anticipation fluttering inside me! I turned from the grand foyer and made my way towards the auditorium, all the while taking slow breaths to ease my nerves. Slowly walking down the rows of seats, I noticed half of the seats were already full.

I sighed softly, "It's going to be a long day..."

"DeBeaux, what are you doing here?"

I turned to see Veronique, one hand on her hip and her head cocked to one side.

"I must ask you the same question, Veronique."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm auditioning for the role of Pamina."

My heart stopped. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, the posters welcomed all who are talented and have experience so, voila." Veronique gestured towards her self. "They have their Pamina."

"I'm auditioning for Papagena," Jacqueline chirped stepping into view.

"Oh, hello Jacqueline, I didn't see you standing there."

"Bonjour, Josephine." Jacqueline smiled sweetly. "I see you have an aria in your hands, what role are you auditioning for?"

My hands went cold as ice and clutched the parchment in my grasp. I swallowed hard, debating on whether or not to tell her.

"Yes, DeBeaux, what role are you auditioning for?" Veronique sneered looking down her nose. Her clipped tone made me cringe with annoyance, why should I hide that fact that I'm auditioning? So I straightened my posture and looked straight into her eyes and said, "I'm auditioning for Pamina as well." I didn't fight the smile that curved my lips when I saw the shock displayed on her face.

"Y-you - why?" she stammered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you?"

"Because, once I get this role I will become famous. I will be known for my talent and then I will catch the eyes of a rich man and marry him. But most of all I will be rich."

I blinked, unbelievable.

"Um, cousin, do you really think that-"

"Hush Jacqueline, I want to hear why Josephine is auditioning. Well DeBeaux, why are YOU auditioning?"

"Because I want to sing and perform some of the world's finest material; I want to bring the arts alive with my talent; I want to see the awe-struck faces in the audience. I want to feel the vibration as they clap for a standing ovation. That is why I am auditioning."

Veronique glared down at me. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the managers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention?" Firmin called.

"If you will excuse me, I must find my seat." I smiled and flipped my hair behind my shoulder.

"Good luck, Josephine!" Jacqueline called, but earned a pinch to the arm from Veronique.

"Merci, same to you!"

"Thank you, let me start out by thanking each and every one of you for coming today. Now as you all know, the opera Magic Flute is to be performed in a very short amount of time, so this audition will be broken up into three parts: singing, acting, and dancing. Today, you will be selected to sing any aria of your choice, but do keep in mind to select the aria that displays your finest abilities. If you do not have an aria, one will be selected for you. Now we will start with the ladies in alphabetical order followed by the men. Once your name is called, you may stand here in center stage. Then state the role you will be auditioning and what aria you will be performing for us. Thank you all and good luck!"

"Breathe, just breathe..." I whispered to myself as I watched the first young lady make her way up the stairs. She stated her name: Poppy Arouxil, when Marriane mispronounced her name wrong Poppy kindly corrected her and said, 'Its pronounced Are-rue-ill, Madame.'

She was very pretty, perhaps in her mid twenties, with a dancer's posture and grace. She took center stage and stated the role as one of 'Three Ladies'. She selected a song from Faust to sing. I listened to her strong voice soaring through the opera house, all the while I couldn't help the smile I had. She was beyond talented and her voice was strong, clear with perfect pitch. It was beautiful. Once she was done, Poppy curtsied and gave thanks to her applause; she then descended off stage, finding her seat. Next was a young woman named Margaret, who was auditioning for Papagena. Like miss Poppy, she was graceful but her voice wasn't as strong - perhaps she was nervous.

Like I will be once I'm up there, my mind whispered.

As the hours passed and names and faces became a blur, I tried focusing on other matters, anything that would distract me from my nerves. I was sitting in the middle of the auditorium, so I could not see the flies above the stage. I desperately wanted to know if Erik was there. My dearest love, where are you? I wondered. Shifting my eyes to box five, I saw that the curtains were drawn closed so Erik couldn't be in his box. I sighed to myself and looked at the aria on my lap and smiled. This aria is very special, in fact it was written for me. I suppressed a giggle, feeling giddy suddenly. I fondly ran my fingers over the yellowing parchment and felt my heart flutter remembering the gift I found on my pillow last night...

Flash back

It was dinner time and I could not bring myself to eat, too nervous about auditions tomorrow. Instead, I went to the dormitory to rest. I was glad for the solitude and missed the quiet of being alone without chatting girls surrounding me. As I closed the door behind me, I immediately saw an object on my pillow. With anticipation, I hurried and found a leather composition booklet. A piece of parchment was placed on top and read:

For Josephine, my love and inspiration,

with love. E.

Flipping the leather binding open, my eyes roamed the yellow paper with

lines of music on it. Reading the title then followed by the lyrics, I felt the tears of utter joy gathering and spilling down my cheeks. Erik's gift to me was a song that he wrote himself. I wiped my tears and ran from the room heading towards the prima donna room. I just had to see Erik, my love, my dark angel. I had to thank him for the wonderful gift. I tucked the leather booklet under my arm and hurried down to his lair, but sadly when I arrived, he was not there.

So I made myself comfortable on the stairs of the grotto with one candle burning at my side; I waited for Erik, and I waited, and I waited. I shivered, the surroundings were dark and cold, so unfeeling, so lifeless. I wondered then how Erik survived down here alone...

With heavy lids, I decided to close my eyes. When I was being shaken awake, I found myself half lying on the cold stairs. Confused and disoriented, I looked up to see silver orbs smiling into mine.

"Ma petite, what are you-"

Erik didn't get to finish his sentence, for I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. Pulling Erik down beside me, he in folded me into his arms. I didn't realize how cold I was until I felt the warmth Erik was offering. As our kiss ended, Erik pressed his forehead to mine.

"I see you found my gift?"

I smiled. "I did."

"And?"

"And I love it, thank you so much."

"Would you like to know a secret?"

"I would." I giggled.

"When I first heard you sing, and when your talent brought the love I have for music alive, I wrote that song, as I thought of you... Even then you were my inspiration, Josephine. A part of me knew one day you would be great…"

Speechlessly, I climbed onto Erik's lap and locked my arms around him, placing kisses to his cheek and neck, murmuring my thanks and how much I truly love him...

End of Flack back

Erik's words echoed in my head, 'A part of me knew one day you would be great.' I smiled and hugged that aria to my chest. Erik doesn't know that I am singing his song he wrote to me. I wanted to surprise and thank him by singing his work before everyone.

"Veronique Bonnett? Where are you, dear?" Monsieur Reyer called searching the crowd.

"Here, Monsieur Reyer!" Veronique stood raising her hand.

"Ah, now what will you be singing for us this morning, Veronique?"

"Chalumeau's Hannibal, Monsieur." Veronique smiled handing Reyer the music score then hurried to center stage.

"Will you not need the lyric, child?" Reyer asked.

"Non, Monsieur, I've memorized the entire opera."

I clenched my teeth, when I heard the 'ooh's and ahs' from the crowd.

Obviously impressed by the fact the Veronique memorized the entire opera, but I seriously doubt she did.

Reyer tapped his wand reading the orchestra. "When you're ready, child."

Veronique nodded her head in anticipation then began to sing.

"The trophy from our saviors from our saviors!

From the enslaving force of Rome!"

I cringed at the sound of Veroniques forced high notes as she sang 'Rome', mon dieu, who taught that girl how to sing? The orchestra picked up and played along with Veronique.

"With feasting and dancing and song,

tonight in celebration we greet the victorious throng!

Returned to bring salvation!"

I looked at those round me, some had mirrored expression as my own while others smiled in bliss at Veronique's voice. Veronique wasn't using her abdomen as she sang the high note's, therefore she is forcing them out. Perhaps if she had more training then she would sound more pleasant...

"The trumpets of Carthage resound

hear, Romans, now are tremble!

Hark to our step on the ground,

hear the drums! Hannibal comes!

Sad to find the land we-"

"Thank you, Veronique, that will be all for now," Marraine interrupted.

"But, I am not done, Mme Giry," Veronique complained, stunned that she was interrupted.

"I understand dear, but that aria is very long, and we have to be considerate of others. So please, my dear, step down."

But being Veronique, she had to argue her point. "But Madame, I-"

Marraine held up her hand to silence Veronique, and when she spoke her tone was low and full of authority. A ballet mistresse's tone that no one disobeyed.

"Veronique, step down. Now."

All was quiet as we watched, Veronique sneer at Marraine. She then lifted her chin stubbornly, then stomped her way off stage.

"Uh, thank you mademoiselle!" Reyer called, "Now, will Josephine Debeaux take center stage?"

I gasped, frozen in my seat. That's me. That's me!

"Josephine, what are you waiting for? Go up there," Marie hissed a whisper patting my shoulder.

"Josephine DeBeaux?" Reyer called.

It was then that I seen Marraine stand and search the crowd with worried eyes.

"Here!" I squeaked standing on weak knees. "I'm here."

"Oh, there you are, well, come along dear. We haven't got all day."

"Right..." Oh, bother, here I go...

I gave Reyer the music score, he quickly ran his eyes over the material. With a dismissing nod to me I forced myself up the side stairs and to center stage, all the while I felt all eyes on me! Oh, Erik, where are you?

"Now, what will you be singing for us today?"

I swallowed hard. "Um, a rather simple aria, Monsieur Reyer."

"All right, by whom?"

Uh-oh, think, Josephine, think! "I am not certain of the composer, Monsieur, I just happened to-"

Reyer suddenly waved a hand. "No matter, no matter. When you are ready."

I nodded, as I lifted my eyes and saw the sea of men and women starring at me. Oh, bother. My heart hammered against my chest, my mind was yelling, 'I can't do this, I can't do this!' Oh, Erik where are you? Suddenly I heard someone laughing in the wings, I turned to see Veronique giggling at me behind her hands.

"Josephine, are you ready?" Reyer asked.

I wanted to shake my head and yell 'no', but instead I said, "Yes."

The violin and piano began to play and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I imagined that I was not here standing before an audience. I pretended that I was in a darkened wonderland below the opera house where magic was real and music echoed throughout tunnels. I pretended that I was with Erik...

"I lose my way, no one cares.

The words I say, no one hears.

My life it seems...is a world of dreams.

Deep in the night you'll find me, dreaming you're right beside me, stay... if you will stay.

We'll dream the night away..."

I smiled at the vision that I had in my mind and opened my eyes feeling brave. What I saw was unexpended. Monsieur Reyer, Marriane, and everyone else that I saw in the audience was starring at me gapped mouthed. Others smiled in awe. I felt giddy and took a few steps closer towards the edge of the stage, addressing the audience.

"Dreams to dream in the dark of the night when the world goes wrong,

I can still make it right I can see, so far in my dreams

I'll follow my dreams until they come true.

There is a star, waiting to guide us shining

inside us when we close our eyes!

Come with me, you will see what I mean there's

a world inside, no one else ever sees!"

I couldn't believe how exhilarated I felt! I placed a hand over my heart as I pointed towards the audience before me letting my voice soar high until I hear my own echo.

"You will go so far in my dream's,

somewhere in my dreams, your dreams will come true."

As the violin played its solo I found Olive in the crowd. She had a hand over her heart, and she was crying tears of joy. Her smiling dimples could be seen from here on center stage. Then as I raised my eyes, a glimpse of black caught my eye close to the chandelier. My breath caught in my throat as I saw Erik watching me from the dome's rim high above the sitting boxes.

Oh, Erik! The violin quickened its tempo, and it was my time to sing, this time I was not singing to the audience, but to Erik. I was sure I looked as though I were singing to the heavens.

"Don't let go, if you stay close to me

in my dreams to night, you will see what I see.

Dreams to dream, as near as can be

inside you and me they always come true.

Inside you and me, they always come...truuuuuuuue!"

From above, I saw Erik place a hand over his heart and bow deeply. Then a roar of applause erupted around me, before me men and women were standing clapping their hands, behind me was an arch of stage hands and cleaning maids clapping and hollering for an encore. When they gathered there around me, I have no idea. It seems that everyone who was employed at the opera house had come while I was singing and is now applauding me. With flamed cheeks I curtsied to them and to those in the audience, thanking everyone.

I hurried off stage to gather the aria Erik wrote for me, but before I could approach Monsieur Reyer; Firmin and Andre were before me.

"My, my, my!" Firmin said in a hushed tone. "He was right after all! You are a gem!"

"I couldn't agree more, Josephine, your voice was spectacular!" Andre exclaimed.

"Merci," I said meekly ducking my head down.

"Oh, there's no need to be bashful, child. He is right, you were born to be a star!" Aundre' said.

"SHHHH! Andre please, not in public!" Firmin looked around nervously.

"Well, thank you for your praise, but if you will excuse me?"

I rushed past them to get the aria back from Reyer, and when I did I hugged it to my chest. Turning I searched where Erik once stood from the dome, but he was not there. I frowned, where did he go now?

"Josephine?"

I started. "Marraine!"

She smiled down at me. "You did very well, my dear, I'm impressed. I didn't know you could sing like that."

"Thank you, Marraine."

"Have you been taking lessons?"

My stomach sank, I tried to avoid the question. "Oh, Marraine, you know I can't afford them. Besides I've learned a lot since I've lived here at the opera house." I tried to smile.

Marraine looked unconvinced, but didn't press the matter. She then suddenly gave a wary glance around the opera house. With knitted eyebrows, she tucked me under her arms, holding me tight.

"Josephine! You did wonderfully!" Olive exclaimed.

"Bravo, Josephine, oh, I just know your going to get the role of Pamina!" Robin said in glee.

"Thank you," I blushed.

"Josephine, your voice, its so-so-" Jacqueline struggled to find her words.

"Beautiful?" Olive asked.

"Angelic!" Jacqueline beamed.

"Oh, I don't think I'm that-"

"You are!" said the three girls at once.

My cheeks were on fire.

Ever so slightly, Olive moved in close so only I could hear and whispered, "Don't look now, but Veronique looks as though she's about to burst with jealously."

I casually looked around at the throng of people then shifted my eyes towards the stage, and low and behold, I saw Veronique glaring at me with all her might.

"Boy, oh, boy, was tha' som thin'! chuckled a deep voice.

"Garrit!"

"Ello lass."

I threw my arms around Garrit, "Where have you been, I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Aye, it has been som time, bu' I've been 'round. How 'ave you been?"

"I've been great!"

"I can see tha', yo're practically glowin'!"

I scoffed. "I am not."

"Aye, ye are!"

"Well, I just sang before a real audience. I'm ecstatic!" I beamed.

Garrit chuckled and mussed my hair. "Tha' look mean only one thing, me lass."

"Oh, and what is that, my dusty friend?" I asked brushing the dirt off his sleeve.

Garrit leaned close and whispered in my ear, "Yo're in love."

I blanched. And to make everything more interesting Garrit burst into laughter. How would he-? He couldn't possibly-! Oh, bother.

A/N: So what do you think of Josephine audition? What do you think of the song? Also what role do you think Veronique she be in the opera? Or should she not be in it at all? Who's happy to see Garrit back? I just had to through the sweet heart in there!

Please be so kind and leave a review PRETTY PLEASE! The Artist who sings the original song is Linda Ronstadt Dreams to Dream.


	51. Chapter Fifty

A/N: FINLLY! I know I know it's been so long since I've updated, BUT HERE IT IS! I'm not going to keep you, but pleeeeeease leave me a review!

Chapter Fifty

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I said flatly. Garrit made a face.

"Besides, why would you think that I am in love?" I whispered, leaning close so only he could hear.

I looked around where Garrit and I stood in the wings, with the singing auditions still in place.

"I can jus' tell, yo're always day dreamin' and-"

"-I'm always daydreaming!" I snapped.

"I know tha' but, yo' usually 'ave a blank look to yo'; now yo' 'ave this lovey dovey expression on yo're face."

I gave a good whack to his arm. "I do not!"

Garrit stifled his laughter. "Aye, yo' do!"

I rolled my eyes and turned away, too tempted to take off his cap and beat him with it. I tried focusing on the man that was singing on stage but my focus was drawn away by a shadow shifting from above. I tried not to smile as I searched for Erik.

"See! There ye go again, day dreamin'!"

"Grrr! Garrit, don't you have something to clean?" I hissed.

"Nope," Garrit said with a grin from ear to ear.

"Josephine!"

I turned to see Madeline making her way through the crowded ballet rats toward Garrit and me. She waved enthusiastically. Before I could utter a word, Madeline had me in a fierce hug.

"Oomph!"

"Oh, Josephine, your voice is so beautiful! I didn't know you could sing so well, why, I didn't know that it was you singing! I thought it was Mme Thomson."

I tried not to duck my head from her praise and settled with a, "Thank you, Madeline."

"Oh, Garrit, I didn't see you standing there… Hello," Madeline said, shying away slightly.

I raised an eye brow. Garrit cleared his throat and smiled broadly.

"Ello Madeline, my yo're lookin' beautiful today."

Madeline blushed red and giggled to herself; I couldn't fight the smile that curved my lips. I had forgotten that Garrit and Madeline were obviously fond of each other. Garrit removed his cap, stepping closer towards Madeline. I found myself somehow outcasted by them, so I watched the scene before me.

"I wan' to thank yo' for sewin' the hole in me shirt, yesterday."

Madeline ducked her head. "You are welcome, Garrit. It was only a tiny hole in the sleeve."

"Aye it was." Just then, Garrit gently took one of Madeline's hands to examine. He glided his long fingers over Madeline's smaller one, and then met her eyes whispering. "Bu' it was yo'r fine touch tha' mended it."

Madeline looked through long lashes to Garrit, and she searched his eyes and he hers. I counted five heart beats until they realized that I was still beside them. I fought a smile as Madeline looked at me as though she was caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar! I cleared my throat and turned my attention elsewhere.

"Ehem, well if you will excuse me, I must get back to my duties." Madeline stepped back a few steps. "Again Josephine, you did wonderfully..."

"Thank you, Madeline."

"Good day." Madeline curtsied towards me.

I did the same. "Good day."

Garrit straightened to his full height as she said her farewell, and as she left, Garrit followed her with his eyes. I crossed my arms and shook my head. Oh, has he got it bad!

I said, "Tisk, tisk," as he finally looked at me.

Garrit blinked. "Wha'?"

And it was then that I let my laughter soar. His love sick expression was still on his face once my giggles subsided.

"And you say I'm the one in love." I smiled as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

Garrit made a face. "Aye, who's the lucky man? Do I get to meet him?"

I pretended not to hear him, my eyes remaining on the person on center stage. And when I didn't respond, he didn't press the matter. I imagined then what the introduction would be like if I were to really introduce Garrit to Erik…

"Josephine! Pssst!" I looked over my shoulder to see Olive.

"Olive, why are you whispering?"

"Because he asked me to."

My heart skipped a beat at the thought of Erik. With a rushed 'excuse me' to Garrit, I pushed Olive aside so we could talk in private.

"What did he say, Olive?"

Olive made a face. "How did you know he was coming?"

"What do you mean? He said-"

"Oh never mind, he told me to tell you to meet him at the grand foyer."

I raised an eye brow. "In public?"

"No silly, he said he doesn't want to draw attention, but to meet him there."

I pulled a lock of hair and twirled it around my finger confused, but nodded anyway. "All right, thank you, Olive."

"Oh, Josephine?"

I turned. "Yes?"

"You were fantastic on stage!"

"Merci!"

Making my way from the wings and toward the foyer, I racked my brain to think as to why Erik wanted to meet me at the grand foyer. Why not in the prima donnas room, or even on the flies above the stage. It was very odd… As I rounded the corner, a hand pressed over my mouth while another wrapped around my waist! I was hoisted up and dragged to a darkened corner near a naked statue; I screamed and kicked but to no avail.

"Josephine, hush please!" whispered my capture.

"Edmar!" I mumbled into the hand that was pressed to my mouth. I recognized the voice.

I was turned around and pressed into the cold wall; the large statue hid any sign of our bodies. He checked over his shoulder before he pushed back his cloaked hood. Then I was staring into the hazel eyes of Edward Monte.

I pushed hard against the walls of his chest, knocking him back. "What are you doing, Edward? Why did you do that?"

Before I could yell at him anymore, Edward pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair. "S'il vous plait, pardonnez-moi, but if I am seen with you, my life will be over."

I pushed out of his embrace. "I will not forgive you! You can't do something like that and then - wait what did you say?"

"Josephine, I was warned to never see you again. If I did, my life would be taken!" Edward placed both hands on my shoulders and whispered, "That is why I haven't come to the opera house to see you, but I can't stay away any more; I care for you too much. I've missed you so..."

Edward then crushed me to his chest. He smelled of mint and soap.

"I was able to see you on stage. Oh, Josephine your voice was like an angel. So heavenly, so pure! I then saw Olivia sitting in the audience and asked her to have you meet me."

I blinked; Olive was talking about Edward, not Erik. Pulling away I looked up at him. "Edward, who has threatened you? Why would they care if you are here?"

"I do not know who he is, but he's not human; he came to me at night and warned me that if I was to come anywhere near you that I would die... He had a lasso and-"

"Not human?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, he was cloaked in black, and I could not see his face. One minute, he was standing before me and the next he's outside across the lawn. Oh, Josephine it was terrible; he went up into flames!"

"Who would do something like that to you?"

"I do not know, but whoever it was, I never want to see it again. I just couldn't stay away any longer, I miss you." Edward placed both hands on the sides of my face. "Have you missed me, Josephine?"

I looked through long lashes. To be honest, I had completely forgotten about Edward! With Erik at my side –and in his arms- nothing but the audition had been on my mind. I swallowed hard and pulled his hands away from my face.

"Edward, I've been so focused on the auditions that-"

"Say no more, I understand." He chuckled. "I'm just so happy to see you; I've forgotten how beautiful you are."

I swallowed hard looking around. If any one were to see us, it would look very tryst. Edward and I in a dark corner… And Erik, I could only imagine what he would do…

"Edward, come, let us move from here." I stepped aside.

"It is not safe, Josephine, I-" Suddenly Edward stiffened. He whipped around and searched the shadows. "He's here, he's found me."

"Who?" I searched the shadows along with him and saw nothing. Edward then grabbed my hand and pulled me along the corridor.

"Edward! What are you doing!" I yelped.

Edward pulled me along, going this way and that way, not knowing where he was going. All the while, I tripped over my own feet down the long corridors!

"Edward, there's no one following us! And we're headed towards the roof!"

"You don't know he isn't following us. I told you he isn't human. He was talking inside my head! I alone can hear him!"

We burst through the roof door and the cold wind racked my body. Edward rushed me onto the parapet. He then braced himself against the door.

"Edward?" I panted out of breath. "I don't think-"

"I know what I heard, Josephine, you must trust me. I know he's out there. You stay here all right, I'll be right back."

"Edward-"

"I'll only be a minute, Josephine; I don't want him hurting you."

The wind picked up and blew, I shivered holding myself. I was left speechless starring at the roof door. What in the world just happened? Is Edward going mad? Hearing voices, seeing spirits…

"Josephine…"

"Bahhh!" I yelped turning at the sound of my name. Before me was a brooding figure in black. "Erik, mon dieu, you scared me." I rushed to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. With his cloak around me, I was sheltered from the cold. I waited for Erik to enfold me but it didn't happen; instead he gripped my shoulders and pulled me to arm's length.

"What are you doing with him, Josephine?" Erik growled. His silver eyes bore into mine. Erik's face was pinched into a scowl. "Answer me, damn it!"

I flinch and stepped away. "Erik, what has gotten into you?"

"I saw you, I saw you with HIM; he had his hands all over you. I told him to stay away from you," Erik said through clenched teeth.

I started. "It was you, you-"

"Yes, it was me."

My mouth fell open. "How could you, Erik? The man is terrified that he's going to die."

"And now he shall," Erik murmured rather calm.

I gasped, appalled.

"Josephine, you are mine, I don't want him anywhere near you. I don't like the way he looks at you; how he tries touching you. It drives me insane."

"That doesn't give you the right to frighten him the way you did, people will think he's mad."

"Good, he will be sent to an asylum, and I wouldn't have to kill him."

I whacked Erik on the arm. "That's not amusing, Erik."

"Then why are you smirking, my dear?"

I bit my lip trying not to smile and stalked away towards the other side of the parapet.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that I scared the hell out of him before we announced our love for each other?"

My mouth popped open with shock. "You what?"

Erik chuckled deeply, brushing my hair out of my eyes; he then traced my lips with the tip of his finger. I felt my entire body grow warm, and my heart thumped in my chest.

"Josephine? Josephine, where did you go?"

Startled, I peeked around the base of the statue of Pegasus where we were hidden and there was Edward searching for me. His worried expression pulled at my heart; he really cares for me. When I turned towards Erik my lips were captured by his. I groaned as Erik pulled me against his body. His fingers tangled in my hair, and I shivered from the sensation. As he ended our kiss, Erik nipped my bottom lip, causing my knees to go weak. Opening my eyes, all I saw was Erik's smiling, silver eyes.

"Am I forgiven?"

"For what?" I asked still drunk from his kiss.

"Josephine, are you still up here?" Edward called again.

"Perhaps you should assure him that you are all right," Erik purred, stroking my cheek.

I nodded numbly and staggered from behind the statue.

"Josephine! There you are; I was getting worried." Edward hurried across the parapet.

I looked over my shoulder to see Erik melt into the shadows with a smug grin on his lips. Edward was before me, hands on both shoulders and out of breath. "You're still here, for a moment I thought you left!" Edward chuckled.

I opened my mouth to reply and the first words the came out of my mouth were, "Edward, I'm in love."

Edward's happy expression turned to confusion. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

I stared at him dumbfounded, oh, bother.

"You're in love, you say?" Edward whispered.

I sighed. "Yes…"

"With whom?"

I opened my mouth and then closed it. How am I going to explain this to Edward?

"My-My-with my best friend…"

Edward made a face. "Your best friend? And who is that?"

"His name is Erik, Erik Destler…" I bit my lips. Should I have told Edward Erik's name?

Edward shook his head, confused. His voice was almost desperate as he said, "His name isn't familiar. Who is he, what is his station-profession?"

I swallowed hard. "He is a wealthy man, he owns nothing but the best and he's a scholar; you could say, a composer, even a teacher… He's a very smart and talented man."

Edward stared blankly at me; I waited for a reply but he just kept staring at me like a gapping fish!

"Erik Destler, you say, and how long have the two of you been courting?" Edward managed to say in a harsh whisper.

"About two months and we've been very good friends for over a year."

"So have we."

I didn't reply to Edward's comment. Instead, I looked away, unable to hold his gaze. Edward turned from me then, his posture ridged and his hands clenched into fists. I waited for Edward to speak, and when he did his voice was hoarse.

"Do you wish to marry him?"

I swallowed hard. My heart pounded against my chest at the thought of marrying Erik. My dream seemed all too real…

"In the future, if he will have me…"

Edward nodded slowly. "Very well then…"

"Edward, you know I care for you… and I do love you… as a friend. You've known this."

"Yes, I-I I've known this, but I… I just… I must be leaving now." Edward cleared his throat and finally turned to face me. The hurt in his eyes broke my heart, they were rimmed with moisture and his lips were pressed into a grim line.

"Edward-"

"Good day to you, Josephine."

"Wait, please!"

Edward held up his hand to stop me from following him. "Don't."

I watched as Edward walked swiftly to the roof door and closed it silently behind him.

"Well, he took it rather well."

I glared up at Erik who had an amused look on the visible side of his face. "Don't be vexed, Josephine. Its better he find out from you that you love another. You did him a favor, now he can stop harassing you."

I shook my head. "He never harassed me, Erik. Sure he could be a little bothersome, but he was my friend…"

I felt the sting of tears burn my eyes. Erik took me into his arms then and held me tight. A part of me was glad that Edward knew that I am in love, but I couldn't help but feel terrible; the pain I saw in his eyes broke my heart.

A/N: Dun dun dun duuuuunnnnnnnnnnn! Poor Edward, so heart broken! How do you think he will act from now on around Josephine? And how cute is Garrit and Madeline? Please be kind and leave a review! Erik's POV next! If I get some good reviews I'll post ASAP! (I barrowed a laptop and I'm getting as much writing as I can with it! Yay!)


	52. Chapter Fifty One

A/N: Hello every one! Here's the next chapter hope you all will enjoy it! Please don't forget to leave a review for moi! (Look's to Erik) All Right Erik, it's your time to shine! Cue spot light!

Chapter Fifty One

I held Josephine tight as we stood on the roof, and with every nuzzle of her cheek against my chest, it caused a warm tingle to settle over me. I suddenly became warm, but I dared not move for I was enjoying her contact far too much. I feared that I would never tire of Josephine's soft touch. When it was time for Josephine to leave, I felt my chest grow tight with anxiety. I didn't want to wait long for her to be in my arms again. There have been times where I have paced the floor of my lair waiting for dawn to arrive so I may set my eyes on her. With sweat on my brow, a pounding heart, and the adrenaline flowing through my veins, I find that I must force myself to be calm and to think of other matters for fear that I'd go mad.

I realized that fear that still hides inside my heart - the fear of Josephine leaving me. Perhaps that is why I have the anxiety or perhaps I'm just obsessed again. Bloody hell, why must I have a treacherous heart! Although, ever since Josephine told that sniveling fop that I held her heart, I haven't seen him in the Populaire! It makes me smile as I recall the expression on his face as Josephine explained her love, I could practically hear his heart breaking.

A light tap at the door stirred me out of my musing. Giry had arrived. As silent as she usually is, Anne quietly closed the door to my private box behind her and used the foot stool as a seat. My eyes remained on the stage, where a man was dancing a piece. He was accompanied by Marie, who, for a ballerina, captured the art of the tango. Once the acting audition was finally done, by the end of the week, I sent Andre and Firmin a list of those to dismiss. A third of those who attempted left with their heads hung low. If one cannot sing, then they have no business in my opera.

"They are both very good," Anne murmured. "I wasn't sure if Marie would be able to dance the part of seduction… So Erik, tell me; what did you think-"

Seduction, my mind whispered. My mind drowned out Anne's voice. I envied that man on stage, I've only been on that stage once in my life, and now I wished I could dance with Josephine on that very stage, spin a web of seduction as she twirls easily out of my grasp…

"Well, Erik?"

"What?" I croaked. My imagination had become dangerously dark at the image of me gliding my hands over Josephine's body…

Anne made a face; I cleared my throat and sat up a little straighter in my seat.

"Ahem, excuse me?"

"I asked your opinion about Josephine's acting audition; she has shocked me with her talent."

Yes, Josephine was superb. Mme Thomson read lines with a hand full of actors and actresses before her understudy took her place, and Josephine was one of them. Choosing a scene from the Opera 'Cinderella', Josephine chose to read not the poor Cinder girl, but the evil step mother. The managers allowed those to act in full costume if they wished, therefore Josephine swept her hair up and wore it like a crown high on top of her head. Wearing a white blouse and long black skirt, she did her best to look older; borrowing Anne's pointing cane, Josephine strode on stage with her head held high.

Addressing Mme Thomson as "Cinderella", Josephine said in a loud, clipped tone, "So, it seems we have some extra time on our hand for practical jokes, girl."

Mme Thomson replied timidly, "Please Stepmother, you don't really believe that I would-"

"Silence!" Josephine thundered, hitting the cane hard against the polished floor. "I feed you, clothe you, I even let you us the spare room in the attic and this is how you repay me? By putting a mouse under your dear sister's tea cup?"

Josephine slowly circled "Cinderella". The glare in Josephine's eyes and the expression on her face sent chills down my spine. I'd never known Josephine could act with such evil and hate; it was wonderful. So yes, Josephine was superb.

"She did rather well; I think she might have a chance to be in Magic Flute," I said flatly. "An extra on stage, perhaps."

"Might?" asked Anne, but I merely shrugged my shoulders as though bored of the subject. As much as it annoyed me to talk less of Josephine, it was for the best.

"Thank you, Louis and Marie. Will the next person please take center stage!" Reyer called.

Both Louis and Marie bowed to the audience and to the managers before descending to the wings. Out of the darkened wings came Josephine. She was dressed in a white ballet costume, donned with feathers where the tutu should be. Her costume hugged her like a second skin, the front of her costume swooped low, and I found it very hard not to focus all my attention on her full breast. Looking onward, her hair was swept up and pinned down, and a small, glistening crown rested on top of her head.

Her dance partner I recognized; wasn't he the one little Olivia had her eyes on…? I mused.

"And what will you be performing for us, my dear?" asked Reyer.

"Swan Lake, Monsieur. But I will be performing a little different; I will be dancing both Odette and Odile the Black Swan."

I raised an eye brow. "Both parts, Anne?"

Anne looked at me with much excitement. Josephine would not tell me - let alone allow me to watch her practice for auditions.

"She's worked very hard on this piece…" Anne whispered.

So this was what they were up to, I glared at Anne when she wasn't looking. Josephine took center stage and posed ever so gently, waiting for her cue. Suddenly the piano began to play, and Josephine danced her part like a true swan… She danced the part of Odette where she began explaining to the Prince what the evil sorcerer had done, turning her and the other girls into swans and that the lake was formed by the tears of their parents' weeping.

Her partner, "the Prince", was enchanted; he followed her trying to touch the beautiful swan but every time he got close, Josephine spun out of his grasp. As Josephine danced, the Swan Queen tells the prince that the only way the spell could be broken is if a man, pure in heart, pledges his love to her.

Josephine twirled gracefully, leapt powerfully, and landed with ease; the audience was just as captured by Josephine as me.

The Prince, about to confess his love for the Swan Queen, is quickly interrupted when everything goes dark. I glared at the stage, what happened?

"It is part of the act, Erik. Do no fret," Anne reassures.

I made a face. In the ballet, the Prince is quickly interrupted by the evil sorcerer, not by the stage going pitch black. The Prince continued searching the stage, looking for the Swan Queen; when suddenly the violin began to play, its quick tempo matching the Prince's urgency in searching. Then finally the lights go on and in Josephine's place was the Black Swan. Josephine now wore a black costume that hugged her curves. The black feathers that were the tutu whispered against her thighs as she so flirtatiously danced closer to the Prince. Josephine stroked his face, arms, and hands, again dancing out of his grasp. I bit my lip hard, jealously seeping into my blood like hot oil, but I hid it for Anne's sake.

The Black Swan finally fluttered into the Princes arms, succumbing to his charm. As they faced the audience, they swayed as one to the music. She suddenly twists out of his grasp, and Josephine gracefully flaps her arms as though she were trying to fly. It became more frantic as she reached above her head then lowers her arms. Finally Josephine ends her dance by spinning on point then posing in the Prince's arms…

I was left wide eyed and speechless.

Those in the audience including Firmin and Andre were out of their seats for a standing ovation. It took all my will power not to stand and join them in their praise; if only Anne wasn't here! So I settled for a little clap of my hands.

I excused myself and left Anne in my box. She was too occupied to notice. I took to the tunnels, since I had told Josephine to meet me in the prima donna's room once she finished her audition. I was behind the mirror in no time, and I waited and waited; my patience waned as I paced before the mirror. Then finally Josephine graced me with her presence. I longed to throw aside the mirror, but I waited until it was safe, as did Josephine. Once she slid the lock into place, I pushed the mirror open, and Josephine turned and her face lit up.

"Oh, Erik! Did you see me?" she exclaimed running towards me.

I caught her in my arms and lifted her up, holding her tight. "I did, my love, and you were amazing," I whispered into her hair.

"Erik, too tight! Can't breathe!" she squeaked.

"OH!" I dropped Josephine before me who took a deep breath. "Sorry, my dear."

"It's all right."

"I thought for a second you had forgotten about me."

"Oh, Erik, I'm sorry. I tried to get away, but I couldn't."

"Get away, get away from whom?"

"Every one!" Josephine threw up her hands, exhilarated; she then walked towards the window and opened it. She closed her eyes as the cool wind blew onto her body. "Once I was off into the wings, everyone came to me, saying how wonderful I was and how they enjoyed my routine."

"Indeed," I said joining her by the window. "I myself couldn't take my eyes off of you."

"Aren't you like that already?" Josephine giggled, facing me.

I smiled and stepped back, taking in full view the Black Swan's costume. I reached out and glided a finger down the side of her waist. Josephine watched as I touched her. I waited for her to pull away, but she didn't. Stepping closer, I gazed into Josephine's glowing eyes. I searched for any sign of discomfort and found nothing. So my hand replaced my fingers, sliding down the curve of Josephine's waist and down her hip where I tangled my fingers in the black feathers. My body grew weak with yearning so I crushed Josephine lips to mine. Her arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me down closer to her. When Josephine tangled her fingers in my hair and pulled ever so gently, I felt the beast within me lift his head and roar!

I had Josephine up against the wall without realizing that we moved. A small squeak escaped from her throat, but I didn't stop. I left her sweet lips to graze her jaw and throat; I kissed and nipped where I could feel her pulse. I could taste the salt from her skin; it intoxicated me, driving me insane with want. I suckled harder, earning a yelped giggled from Josephine.

"Erik, Erik stop! That tickles!"

Josephine squirmed out of my grasp and out of reach; I was now staring at the awful pink wallpaper Carlotta chose for the room. I turned and found Josephine close to the vanity table; she was flush and slightly out of breath as I was. She smiled shyly and battled her eyes; the little temptress was driving me insane!

"You're very affectionate today." Josephine smiled.

I stalked closer. "Does it bother you?" I purred.

She giggled. "Not at all."

When I was before Josephine, I pulled her into my arms, placing butterfly kisses along the length of her shoulder. I nipped at her earlobe and whispered, "Then why did the little swan flutter out of my grasp?"

I felt Josephine tremble in my arms. I came to my senses in fear that I was going too far, and I stepped back to face Josephine. I was unable to read her expression for just then the door to the prima donna's room was turned. Startled by the jolt of the door Josephine gasped; we eyed the knob turn half way and jingle once when the opener realized it was locked.

"Josephine, are you in there?" Anne's voice called from the other side.

"Bloody hell, is it that woman's goal to annoy me?" I growled. I felt a kiss on the exposed side of my cheek.

"I'm here, Marraine!" Josephine called. She then whispers to me, "You must hurry."

I growled under my breath and headed toward the open mirror. "I will meet you here tonight."

"I'll be counting the hours till then!" Josephine whispered hopping on one foot while removing her pointed slipper from the other. She then blew me a kiss. "Until next time, Erik."

"Fare well, my love." I locked the mirror and sighed. Must my happiness always be interrupted? Josephine hobbled over towards the door with both pointed shoes in hand and unlocked the door.

"Sorry, Marriane I was taking off my slippers."

Anne closed the door behind her; I noticed her eyes sweep the room when Josephine wasn't looking. "That's all right, ma petite. I just wanted to tell you that Andre and Firmin are with Monsieur Reyer as we speak discussing the roles of Magic Flute. They will have the list of rolls at the end of the day!" Anne exclaimed.

"Mon dieu, I can't believe it, the time has gone by so quickly!" Josephine said hugging Anne.

"Your hard work paid off my dear; I heard Andre and Firmin talking about you."

"What did they say?"

"That your talented beyond belief. I think you might have one of the two roles."

"Which are?"

"Well, I think you will be Pamina or one of the three ladies."

I wanted to laugh! Obliviously Anne doesn't see true talent; Josephine could be Queen of the Night if she wants!

"You really think so?" Josephine smiled.

"I do, but there's something else. Come let's sit down."

Anne took Josephine by the hand and led her towards the divan. By the expression on Anne's face, something was wrong.

"Veronique's father, Pascal, is here today watching the auditions… And…" Anne sighed and pursed her lips.

"And?" Josephine prompted.

"He may try and buy Veronique's way into the role of Pamina."

Josephine's mouth fell open. "What, how do you know this?"

I gripped the railing of the two way mirror, and I felt my eyes bulge out of my sockets. I knew that was Veronique's father who sat in the fifth row in the auditorium; they had the same eyes and nose!

I growled deep in my throat. "If he thinks he can buy his way into my opera then he-"

"I overheard him speaking to Veronique in the wings. I am not sure if he already tried convincing Firmin and Andre."

Josephine shot up from her seat, back ridged and hand clenched into a fist... "Why that cheating cow! How dare her! She can't buy her way into a leading role! Can she?" Josephine asked, worried.

"No, but dangle enough money before Firmin and Andre and they just might allow it."

"Those disloyal dogs!" I said under my breath, and with the whoosh of my cloak I left the two way mirror and headed towards the manager's office.

Once behind the wall, I peeked through the crack that gave me a full view of Andre and Firmin's office; Monsieur Pascal Bonnett was seated before the two idiots.

"Monsieur, I'm terribly sorry, but we cannot accept your offer," Andre said with a tactful tone. "Veronique is a talented young lady, but-"

"-But, she will never have a leading role, monsieur. I love my daughter, don't get me wrong, but she can be lazy, and when she wants something, she will do whatever it takes to get it. This trait she gets from moi."

I rolled my eyes; I could hear the smile in his tone.

"Gentlemen, Veronique is talented - not as talented as that little black swan that was dancing earlier -but she is good. Now I will double my offer if you put my little girl as Pamina - Panina or whatever role she wants."

Just then monsieur Bonnett handed Firmin a piece of paper. I assumed it was the amount of money he was offering. I saw Firmins eyes grow wide as saucers. He swallowed hard, and I could see the sweat gather at his brow. He was tempted. And I was tempted to charge into the room and strangle him.

_Yes_, whispered a dark voice in the back of my head. _Feel the power in your grasp as you strangle him… feel the pulsing of his blood in his jugular…_

I shook my head to be rid of the voice and the images that gathered in my mind. Andre snatched the peace of parchment out of Firmin's hand and arched an eye brow. He then placed the paper down and cleared his throat.

"Monsieur, like we said before; we cannot accept your offer. Being a father myself, I understand your will to please your daughter, but offering money will get you nowhere. Now, Firmin and I have much to discuss with our conductor and ballet mistress. And we bid you good day." Andre stood and offered his hand.

Monsieur Bonnett stood slowly, and he observed Firmin who was still eyeing the number on the parchment. "You're quite sure?"

"Oui, monsieur."

Firmin finally snapped out of the trance and said weakly, "Yes, good day, Monsieur Bonnett."

I raised an eyebrow. How odd, I didn't have to threaten their lives to make the right decision. Andre walked Bonnett to the door and softly closed it behind him. It was then that Andre let his head fall against the door with a loud thud.

"Can you imagine what we could have done with that amount of money, Andre?" Firmin snapped standing to look out the office window.

"Yes, Firmin I can imagine. But I am also imagining what Le Fantôme de l'Opéra will do to us if we went against his wishes and let Veronique take the role," Andre said rather grimly.

Firmin nodded his head. "Oui, you are right old friend."

I leaned against the wall that was behind me, well damn, I thought. Those fools weren't as foolish as I thought… With odd satisfaction, I left from behind the wall.

I was sitting before the fire, where boredom had been screaming my name, until I found my old books I had written poetry in. It was 8 in the evening, and I had three hours until I got to see Josephine. I sighed heavily and turned another page. The title of the poem I had written caught my eye.

'Assombrissement De L'âme'

I sighed again and pinched the bridge of my nose; I wrote this poem after Christine was let free… I opened my eyes and scanned the first sentence.

Je vois venir de la mort

Mystérieuse mais attirante... I then read it out loud.

"I see death coming,

Mysterious but attractive...

I see an eternal pain,

Such as an incision in this body so pale...

"My life was made of

Unbearable agonies...

Loneliness was

My only perspective...

Weariness, a bitter taste of déjà vu,

Haunted my sad mind...

Deprived of any joy...

Lost in a parallel world,

I dreamt of diving deep

Into a dark abyss...

What provides life with relief?

Is the shadow of death...

Now, it's death

That I choose here...

That I discover down here

Beyond my trances..."

I turned the page and read on.

"What provides life with relief?

Is the shadow of death...

But yet it's life

That I bitterly regret,

That I abhor down here...

Beyond any pain...

Without relief nor life,

Like a shadow of hope,

One single tear

Among the flames...

While the sinister scenery was agonizing

I wished I could forget that I used to live... "

I reread the last sentence before I closed the book. How my life has changed since I'd written this…

I heard a whimper near the door and started. Standing in the doorway was Josephine. Her eyes were glazed over, and she had a hand pressed to her heart. I stood and dropped the book on the floor. I couldn't believe it; I was so absorbed in reading that I didn't hear her arrival!

I hurried before her, placing my hands on her shoulders. "Josephine, my dear, what is the matter?"

With a worried expression she opened her mouth and closed it again; then she shook her head unable to find the right words. Suddenly she wraps her arms around my waist and squeezed me as hard as she could.

"That poem was… was…" Josephine mumbled into my cravat.

"Horrible?" I chuckled.

"Sad."

"Yes, it is."

"I like it."

"Yes, you - what?" I pulled Josephine to arm's length. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. I glared into her eyes; how can she like something so morbid?

"Did you just say you 'like' my poem?"

"You wrote that?"

"Yes, a very long time ago," I grumbled, taking her hand and leading her toward the hearth.

"Did you write it after She left?" Josephine asked softly.

I wasn't able to meet her eyes when she asked this. I could still feel somewhat of an ache deep in my heart as I remembered sitting with a burning candle writing it.

"Yes, but you didn't answer my question."

"Yes, Erik, I do."

My brows knitted together in confusion. "Why?"

"Well, I guess everyone feels that way at some point in their life, Erik. I know I did after my parents died…"

Silence embraced us as we watched the fire, then I realized how early it was.

"How is it that your here so early, Josephine?"

She smiled. "Marraine went to dinner with old friends, so once she left I told Olive where I was going. Olive said she'd tell those who asked about me that I went with Marraine to dinner. I couldn't wait any longer to see you."

At this I felt my body weaken. I pulled Josephine close and held her tight. I breathed in the scent of her hair, lavender and lilac…

"Erik?" she whispered, looking up.

"Yes, love?"

"You are now looking at the second lead of Magic Flute; I am going to be Pamina!" Josephine squealed.

Before I could congratulate her, Josephine wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her mouth to mine. All thoughts melted away as she deepened the kiss, and I could taste the sweet taste of her mouth.

A/N:TADA! Our Josephine got the lead! As if you didn't all ready know that. What do you think of Josephine's little performance of Swan Lake? I watched the full version on YouTube, it was awesome, and very inspiring. The poem that you read is actually a song by Dark Sanctuary and the song is called Assombrissement De L'âme, the song is in French so I translated the lyics and voila! So if you please, please, please leave your favorite author a review!


	53. Chapter Fifty Two

A/N: I have the most awesome Beta Buddy! I got my freshly edited chapter back so soon, and voila! Here it is! Take note there is a discussion about sex in this chapter, I did not get too detailed, but if your uncomfortable I marked where it begins and where it ends. So, please, leave a review. Tell me your thoughts, likes, dislikes or even what you would like to see more of in the up coming chapters!

Chapter 52

I pulled the blanket and tucked it under my chin; I gazed up at Erik who then kissed my forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my angel."

I smiled and whispered, "I'm far from being an angel, Erik."

Erik's deep chuckle was like music to my ears. His silver eyes sparkled from my lone candle by the window sill.

"Oh, but you are… You're my Angel of Light; you brighten my life that was once filled with darkness…"

I reached and caressed his exposed cheek; Erik closed his eyes and placed his hand over mine. While his eyes were closed, I observed his white mask; the white porcelain gleaned brightly. I found it odd, for it seemed like a second skin instead of a mask… Erik pulled my hand in front of his mouth and kissed the inside of my palm.

"I must leave you now…"

I pouted; it was, after all, past midnight. "All right."

"I love you, Josephine."

"I love you more, Erik…"

Erik rose and melted into the shadows like a true ghost; I sighed softly and turned onto my side facing the window. Minutes melted into hours while I tossed and turned on my small bed; I could not sleep - my mind was buzzing like a swarm of bees! I turned onto my back for the hundredth time and played back the day's events starting when Monsieur Reyer posted the roll sheet…

"_Josephine, will you please stop pacing! You're running a hole in the marble," Olive hissed in a whisper. Biting my lip, I looked down at my feet. I then felt stupid; one can't make a hole in marble with their feet. I eyed every one that had gathered in the grand foyer, counting 17. Altogether, our lives were about to change any moment - some for the better and others for worst. I twisted a lock of my hair around my finger. Why can't they hurry! My eyes then fell upon Veronique Bonnett. The little viper! Asking daddy to bribe the managers for the lead role! I glared, throwing daggers. Margot, who was beside her, saw my narrow eyes and whispered something to Veronique, who then sought me out to return the same icy glare I was giving her. Then suddenly, the door to the mangers office opened…_

"_Attention, tout le monde!" Monsieur Reyer called walking out of the manager's office. Marraine, Andre, and Firmin filed out of the open door, as well. The grand foyer became deathly quiet._

"_I have in my hands the roll sheet, and on behalf of everyone I must say that each and every one of you are all talented and will go far." Reyer smiled. "Now without further ado, I will place the roll sheet here." "Here" was a music sheet stand._

_Once it was down, everyone ran to the sheet of parchment, all except one: me. I found that I could not move, and my legs were locked into place. I swallowed hard as I saw the expressions on everyone's faces. I saw happy, excited faces, and I saw sad and disappointed faces… Olive, on the other hand, was beyond excited for she suddenly began hopping in place before the parchment._

"_I'm one of the three boys! Josephine, I'm one of the three boys!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing over there?"_

_I jerked myself from the roots that I planted and embraced Olive._

"_And you'll never guess what else, Josephine? Look!"_

_Olive led me before the roll sheet, and there in black ink read: The roll of Pamina, Josephine DeBeaux._

"_You're the second lead, Josephine! You're Pamina!" Olive squealed taking my hands and hopping in place. _

_My mouth dropped into an 'O'. I couldn't believe it! For days I've wondered how it would feel to see my name alongside of Pamina. Would I laugh, cry, or even scream and cry with joy? Now I was standing here like a mute idiot not knowing what to do! A bubbling giggle rose up my throat and passed my lips, followed by another, and before I knew it, I was hopping along with Olive!_

"_Mon dieu! I must be dreaming, Olive!"_

"_Would you like me to pinch you?" Olive giggled._

"_Oh, no I- ouch! Olive!" I hissed rubbing where her little fingers pinched the flesh of my arm._

"_Sorry…"_

"_I can't believe it, Olive, this-this seems so surreal!" I ran my fingers through my hair, looking up toward the ceiling. I silently thanked Erik for all of his teachings; if it wasn't for him, I would have been lucky if I were an extra on stage._

_Jacqueline shuffled towards the front of the crowd and with her index finger she scanned the parchment for her name. About half way down, her finger stopped. I watched as the smile crept onto her lips; obviously she got the roll she was hoping for._

"_How did you do?" I asked approaching her side. "Did you get the roll you wanted?"_

_Jacqueline looked at me with glazed eyes and wordlessly pointed to her name: The roll of Papagena, Jacqueline De Lyes._

_I smiled broadly. "Congratulations, Papagena."_

"_Ahem, excusez-moi, but other people would like to see what roll they got, too," hissed a voice behind us. Both Jacqueline and I turned at the same time to see Veronique and Margot standing with scows on their pinched faces. We moved aside so they could look; all the while, Veronique threw daggers at me with her eyes. She could stare at me all she wanted; I was too happy to care!_

"_Yay! I'm one of the three boys! I'm in the Opera!" Margot squealed in delight._

"_Move, it's my turn!" Veronique physically pushed Margot out of her way, causing her to stumble into a few girls that were also waiting._

_Veronique scanned the parchment and stopped at the very bottom. Her finger dropped from the parchment. I saw all the blood drain from her face. She hissed, stepping back as though the parchment burned her._

"_This must be a mistake." She shook her head frantically. Her voice cracked with emotion. "No, I am not playing the beastly dragon! No, Monsieur Andre! Monsieur Firmin, you've made a mistake!" Veronique screeched. Everyone crowded beside her to read it for themselves, and in black ink it read: The roll of the beastly dragon, Veronique Bonnett._

_Before I could cover my mouth, I burst out laughing, and those around me let their laughter follow._

"_It's not funny; I am not playing that part!" Veronique cried stomping her foot._

_Marraine approached the whining Veronique and placed a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Now, Veronique, we can't always be picky when it comes to being in an opera. You should be proud that-"_

"_PROUD?" Veronique spat as she brushed off Marraine's hand from her shoulder. "I wanted Pamina! It's not fair! I am perfect for the roll, who got to play her?" she hissed turning and searching the roll sheet._

_I swallowed hard._

_Veronique's body became ridged as she found my name. She then slowly turned around and pointed a finger. "You, how could you Josephine? You knew I wanted that roll more than anything! You cheating rat!"_

"_ENOUGH!" _

_Every one flinched as Marraine raised her voice, and it echoed off the foyer walls. "Hold your tongue, Miss Bonnett. My word, I've never seen a grown women act so childish. Now listen to me, you will not go stomping your feet like a spoiled child that isn't getting her way," Marraine snapped, she then lean forwards to whisper into Veronique's ear._

_Everyone, along with myself, strained to hear what Marraine had to say._

"_And if I were you, Veronique Bonnett, I wouldn't be pointing fingers as to who cheated for a part. I know what you tried to do, and know this: there is one higher who runs this opera house beside these managers. You are very fortunate to be in this production."_

_I blinked shocked that Marraine was referring to Erik. Veronique was first flushed red but now was pale. Marraine then stood to her full height and continued._

"_Now, accept the fact that you didn't get the roll you wanted and get over it. Either be in the opera or don't-"_

"_Fine, I don't want it," Veronique snapped._

"_Fine, another will be happy to replace you and have the paid wages for the part. Now I think you should excuse yourself this instant or you will be doing drills with me for the next three hours."_

_Veronique crossed her arms over her chest and raised her chin challenging Marraine and testing her patience; Marraine's eyes became stone as she looked down her nose at Veronique._

"_I will not repeat myself, Veronique," Marraine growled._

_My heart beat in my throat. Finally, Veronique turned on her heel and left the foyer. Marraine took a deep breath, calming her nerves, and then addressed us._

"_Now, for all of you. Congratulations and to those who weren't fortunate, there will always be more opera's to audition for…"_

Finally exhausted, my eyes closed…

"Josephine, Josephine, wake up!"

I groaned rolling over.

"Honestly Josephine, you're such a lazy head! Get up, it's a beautiful morning!" Olive sang tugging the blankets from me.

"Obil, go 'ay…" I mumbled into my pillow.

"What?"

I turned onto my back and was blinded by the sunlight that was shining through the window. I groaned, covering my eyes.

"I said, Olive, go away… oh, my head… it hurts." I winced rubbing my temples. Finally, I sat up.

Olive clicked her tongue. "What time did you return last night, Josephine?"

Taken aback at how openly Olive spoke, I took a glance around the room; it was empty save for me and Olive.

"A little past midnight, but I couldn't sleep last night. What time is it Olive?"

"8:30."

I groaned loudly and fell back onto my pillow covering my face.

"Oh, come now Josephine, you must hurry. Mme Giry will be here any moment."

With my eyes closed, I heard Olive pull out the chair to the vanity table and sit down.

I sat up and pulled the blankets off, swinging my legs over the bed so my toes touch the cold floor. I winced. "Why must I hurry, Olive?"

"Because, we are going to breakfast..." Olive smiled at me in the mirror as she tied a ribbon around her golden braid.

"Oh, well that's-"

"With Madame De Chagny and Meg Giry."

I jerked to a halt. "Excuse me?"

"Mmhmm, Mme Giry caught me in the hallway and asked me to wake you because we are invited to breakfast with Christine and Meg."

I felt my stomach clench. I was suddenly not hungry. "What is she doing here?" I said under my breath. Everything was going so well. Why must Christine ruin it for me?

"Oh, Mme Giry also said that you are to be fitted for you gown."

"Gown, what gown?"

"Why, your gown for Meg's wedding' of course!" Olive giggled. "You are in her wedding. Now hurry, I'm sure they are already down in the grand foyer waiting for us."

I hurriedly washed my face and brushed my teeth. Picking a simple dress, I was done in no time at all. Grabbing my cloak and clasping its hook around my throat, Olive and I quickly ran down the corridor and down the spiral stairs heading towards the grand foyer. Finally we were at the landing of the second stair case facing the double doors, and just as Olive said, Christine and Meg were waiting along with Marraine.

I swallowed hard, taking in Christine's form as I went down the rest of the stairs. The Countess was dressed in the latest fashion. The gown she wore was of a pale gold, and the bodice was a rose petal pink. Her neck was adorned with the finest of jewels and from her ear lobes dangled the most beautiful earrings that I've seen.

"Oh, Josephine! I just heard the great news; you're the second lead in Magic Flute!" Meg squealed pulling me into a tight hug. "Let me look at you. My, you're practically glowing, oh, you must be so excited."

I blush and tucked my hair behind my ear. "Yes, Meg, I am very excited and nervous."

"Don't be! With everything maman has told us, you'll do just fine."

"Congratulations, Josephine." Christine smiled embracing me. As her arms wrapped around my shoulders, I went stark still. I awkwardly patted Christine's back, and with a nervous giggle, I shimmied out of her embrace. She thought nothing of my odd behavior and greeted Olive with a friendly 'hello'. I had no idea how I was going to be able to be around her for a full morning…

As we gave our menus to the waiter, I sipped my glass of orange juice. Placing a hand over my stomach, I willed it to be silent. I was famished! I ordered eggs, bacon, and sausages for breakfast. Christine and Meg ordered grapefruit and toast. I made a face (I despise grapefruit). Olive ordered porridge with sliced cinnamon apples.

"So, maman, I can't take it anymore or I fear I may burst…" Meg whispers to Marraine, who was to my right. "What has become of… you know… Him?"

I almost choked on my orange juice. Pretending to be absorbed in the story Olive was telling; I noticed Marraine's eyes settle on Christine who was far too entertained by Olive. My heart pounded in my chest. Would Marraine tell Meg that the Opera Ghost still lives? That my Erik is healthy and very much alive?

Marraine swallowed hard and coolly whispered, "Now is not the time, Meg."

"Come now, mother, I am not a little girl anymore and neither is Christine. We are grown women. I find it very hard to believe that he is dead, no matter what Christine says."

My heart rate increased, and I felt my hands begin to tremble.

"Why is that, Meg?" Marraine whispered.

"Because there was no body found. All I found was his mask that night, only his mask."

"Meg, he is gone…" Marraine did not make eye contact with Meg as she said this. "If it assures you, I went down below myself, and there was nothing and no one down there."

"You mean he really is dead, maman?" Meg asked, her tone childlike.

This got Christine's attention. "Did someone we know pass away, Mme Giry?"

Marraine flinched and was at a loss for words. She looked from Christine to Meg who suddenly became interested in her napkin.

Grown women indeed, I mused.

"Who was the poor soul, Madame?"

Olive and I exchanged looks as the table became deathly quiet. Marraine opened her mouth but no sound came out.

I spot our waiter holding a tray of our food and blurt out, "Oh, look! Our food has arrived!" Marraine was glad for the distraction.

I quickly changed the subject. "So, Meg, how is the wedding planning coming along?"

"Dear, it's so stressful! There's so much to do and so many things to get done. I'm so glad Christine is here to help me. I'm afraid I'll go mad if it wasn't for her help."

Christine smiled. "You're welcome, Meg."

Meg continued filling in details about her wedding: the colors, the flowers, the dresses, and the guests. I smiled and stuffed a fork full of eggs into my mouth, not caring how hot it was; it was delicious. By the time everyone was finished with their meal, I felt like I was going to burst, I was so full. Perhaps I should have gotten something light to eat like the rest…

"I have an idea. How about we walk to the dress shop? It's such a beautiful morning and it's only a few blocks away?" Christine suggested.

I smiled and was grateful for the suggestion. A walk was definitely in need.

It's hideous, I thought to myself as I saw the gown Meg wanted me to wear for her wedding. The seamstress helped me out of my dress and into the rich peach gown; it was trimmed with white lace. Of all colors, why must my dress be peach? I stepped out and Meg squealed in excitement.

"Oh, it's perfect! What do you think, Josephine, do you like it?" Meg asked fixing the train of my gown.

I raised an eye brow. "Well, its-"

"Oh, Josephine, you look wonderful!" Christine exclaimed stepping from behind a changing screen.

I take in the gown she's wearing and my stomach sinks. Her gown was a bright pink; the laced trim was of a darker pink. I suddenly didn't feel so bad wearing peach.

"Thank you, and Meg, I love the color." Now. I say the last word in my head.

"I knew you would!"

I searched for Marraine and Olive, who were nowhere to be seen, and my brows knitted together; perhaps Olive was helping Marraine with her gown. Meg sat at Christine's feet helping the other seamstress with lining.

A/N: **Mature discussion starting.**

"So, Meg, are you nervous?" Christine asked looking down.

"Hold your arms up for me, dear," the seamstress said pulling a pen from her pen cushion and sticks them into the loose material if the gown.

"Of the wedding night, Christine?"

Christine blushes.

"I'm terrified," Meg whispered getting to her feet.

"Don't be. I mean it is a little nerve-racking, but when you're in his arms and he kisses you, everything disappears. And in that moment, the two of you become one…" Christine whispered.

"Does it hurt?"

"Turn from me, dear."

I did as the seamstress asked of me and turn, therefore my back was to Christine and Meg.

"It does hurt a little the first time, but it fades. You may bleed some, too, but it all depends on how gentle he is with you. Raoul was very gentle with me; I've heard stories from other wives say their husbands weren't so considerate."

I found myself blushing awkwardly. Was making love supposed to hurt?

"Were you nervous on your wedding night?"

I heard Christine sigh softly. "I was. After the opera house burned down, Raoul and I quickly wed… I think I was more nervous of him undressing me than anything!" Christine giggled to herself. "But once he laid me down and I stared into his eyes… everything, melted away….And we made love."

"When will… I start to… enjoy it?" Meg hesitated.

Christine giggled then. "That depends."

"On what?"

"Well, on how-"

"Oh mother, look at you!" Meg suddenly squeals.

With Meg's excitement, I turn quickly towards the door and earn a prick of a needle in my thigh.

"Ouch!"

"I'm sorry, deary, but you must keep still."

My eyes run over Marraine's dove grey gown. The fabric shimmers as the light hit it, and it seems as though the gown was made to fit her body.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Olive asked stepping around to take in full view.

Olive finally notices Christine's pink gown and makes a face. Olive then looks to me with a raised eye brow. I shrug my shoulders and try my best not to move...

"My, don't you look pretty." Olive smiled.

"Thank you, you came just in time," I mumbled.

"Just in time for what?"

I glanced around the room; Marraine was out of hearing range.

"Christine was talking to Meg about her wedding night."

Olive made a face not understanding, "Oh…OH!" Olive covers her mouth to keep from giggling. "That must have been interesting to bear witness."

I made a face. "Very."

Through the entire fitting, I found myself thinking about what Christine had said. 'It does hurt a little the first time, but it fades. You may bleed some too.' I had no idea that those occur during intercourse. I've heard stories from the older ballerinas, their bad experiences and good, but no one ever spoke about it hurting… Perhaps because they're experienced. I've heard some say, "If it's done right, the pleasure will wrack your body." But how was one to know what is the right way and what was the wrong way…? It was all very confusing and it caused me to have a head ache.

A/N: **Mature discussion ending.**

The carriage ride back to the opera house was made in silence, and when the five story building came into view, I felt myself sigh in relief. I was almost home.

"Thank you for inviting us to breakfast, Countess."

"Josephine, please call me Christine, and you're welcome. I thought it would be a good idea to get to know one another."

I smiled and thought to myself, we barely spoke two words to one another...

As though reading my mind, Christine said, "Although, we didn't have any time to talk to one another, did we?" Christine giggled.

I forced a smile. "Yes, well, there is always next time."

Christine took both my hands and kissed the sides of my cheek. "You're right, muah! Muah! It's always a pleasure Josephine."

I waited until both Meg and Christine were in the carriage to wipe my face; I sighed heavily and made my way up the stairs and towards the foyer.

"Josephine, dear, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Marraine, I'm just a little tired. I couldn't sleep last night."

Marraine nodded. "Go take a nap, ma petite. I'll send Olive to wake you in a few hours."

"Maybe I will, Marraine," I mumbled as I stifled a yawn. Marraine brushed my bangs out of my eyes before she walked away with Olive at her side.

I made my way up the staircase, my feet leading me and my mind numb with exhaustion. I was mindlessly walking, and with each yawn my eyes tear and burn. Oh, bother, why does my bed have to be so far?

I rubbed my sore eyes and blinked the sleep away. Taking in my surroundings, I was standing in a darkened corridor. A very famous corridor that led to a very infamous box; it led to box five. With a smile curving my lips, I ran down the corridor towards Erik's box and knocked on the door. I stood there for a minute feeling rather foolish. I knew better then to assume Erik would just open the door. Looking over my shoulder, I opened the door to box five and closed it behind me. My eyes scanned the box, and it was empty. I bit my lip, walking closer toward Erik's throne like chair, placing a hand on the cushion where his back would rest; I could still feel the warmth that was there, as if he just stood from it. A wicked smile curved my lips.

"Caught you," I whispered to myself.

"Indeed, you have," purred a voice in my ear.

I stood beside the chair and waited for Erik to come to me. I felt his gloved hands rest on my shoulders then slide down to my hands. I then felt cool lips press against the back of my neck; I shivered and felt goose bumps rise from my skin. I leaned my back against his chest, a submissive move. I even brushed my hair away from my neck so Erik had access to it. He must have known what I wanted for he placed butterfly kisses down the length of my neck and shoulder. I giggled from the stubble on his chin as it tickled my skin.

Finally, I turned and embraced Erik. I inhaled his sent: cologne and sandalwood.

"Take me home, Erik," I whispered into his cravat.

"Take you home?" he inquired. The tone of his voice seem a little surprised.

"Yes."

Erik was still for a moment until he finally took me into his arms. We turned towards the wall and I feel a rush of cold air hit me. I shivered in his arms and nestled into the crook of his neck.

"I didn't see you in the breakfast hall this morning," Erik commented.

My stomach sank. "I was invited to breakfast," I mumbled against his neck.

"I see. By whom, if you don't mind me asking?"

"By Meg."

"Ah, I didn't know she was back in town. Was she alone?"

I bit my lip. "No, the Countess joined her."

I felt Erik's grip on me slacken. He quickly recovered and went on as though nothing fazed him.

"I see," was all he said.

The silence became too thick, and it made me uncomfortable, so I began to ramble.

"We went to breakfast at the little café, and from there we walked to the dress shop where Meg had selected a peach color gown for me to wear."

"Peach?"

"Yes, and do you want to hear the funny part?"

When I heard Erik's deep chuckle I began to relax.

"What is that?"

"You know that color of the wall paper in the prima donna's room?"

"Oui."

"Well… That is the color of the Countess's gown."

What Erik does next shocked me; he stopped and barked a laugh. His laughter echoed around us, and I found it contagious and joined him. His laughter wracked his body; I could even feel the vibration in his chest! That moment I will never forget how he laughed so hard.

"That's not even the worst; while I was getting fitted Christine was asking Meg about her…" I bit my tongue, perhaps I shouldn't tell Erik what was spoken between them. The topic was rather…intimate.

"Go on…" Erik prompted.

"Umm…"

We arrived at the gondola, and Erik put inside and draped his cloak around my shoulders; he swiftly took the oar and pushed us off.

"Have you changed your mind on telling me, Josephine?"

I twisted the material of his cloak between my fingers. "Well, it is a little personal now that I think of it…"

I chanced a glace up at Erik, who was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Personal?"

I nodded looking through long lashes. Something passed over Erik's eyes; he straightened his shoulders and cast his eyes upon the black lake. Was it hurt that I saw?

"That is fine, if you don't wish to tell me I'm not forcing you, Josephine," Erik said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Oh, yes, he's hurt. My shoulders sagged, oh, bother. Fine, I think to myself, I'll tell him. Perhaps he'll be able to explain what I don't understand.

"All right, I'll tell you-"

Erik then cut me off, "-You don't have to Josephine."

"But I want to."

Erik looked down and saw that I was sincere, and with a curt nod of his head I began. If I would have known the outcome of what I told Erik, I wouldn't have said a thing…

A/N: Dun dun dun dun dunnnnn! I know, I know, I kinda left you all hanging, but you all love me! Plus, I had to see if you were still with me on this. What do you think will happen ? And how do you think Erik will react when he hears about Christine's experience? Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts!


	54. Chapter Fifty Three

A/N: AAAAAAALRIGHTY! Here is the chapter you all have been wait ever so patiently for! But first I'd like to send a shout out to-

Sleet76

Momo

Yamapikarya

Hedwig466

WitchOfTheDarkArts

Poetictragedy123

AngelicMinx

Blizzen

GigiMusic

For all the wonderful and inspiring reviews! Every one of your reviews mean so much to me. Now, get a bag of popcorn, favorite drink, and snugly blanket you can get comfy with before the computer. This will be a bumpy ride! PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter Fifty Three

I sighed softly. "Well, as Meg was attending to Christine's dress… Christine asked if Meg was nervous about her-her wedding night."I looked up through long lashes. Erik's façade didn't alter; his eyes remained on the lake so I continued awkwardly.

"Meg asked Christine questions on whether it will… um… hurt during-during intercourse…"

Finally, Erik looked down at me. I could see shock and anger flashing in his eye, but when he spoke, his voice was calm and calculated.

"And what was Christine's answer?"I flinched when Erik said her name; he usually referred to her as the Countess. I removed Erik's cloak from my shoulders as heat flushed my body with embracement. Should I dare go on?

"What else was said, Josephine?"

I had no choice but to continue for I heard the agitation in Erik's voice.

"Well, Christine gave Meg an adequate answer," I murmured looking down at my hands.

"Her exact words, Josephine." It was a statement not a question.

I wet my lips, oh, bother….

"She said after the opera house burned down, she and Raoul quickly wed… that it hurt her a little but Raoul was…um…he-he was gentle…with her. So Meg shouldn't worry…that's when Marraine came out wearing her gown; it's a beautiful gown; it's dove grey. She looks beautiful in it, Erik."

I waited for a response but got none. All that I said fell upon deaf ears. Erik's jaw was set; his expression was one of pure outrage. I said not another word until we were on shore. Erik leapt effortlessly from the gondola and let the oar fall to the ground. I tried to stand in the wobbly boat, but fell back into my seat.

"Erik?" I called reaching for him. He usually helped me out, but this time he did not. Instead, he ran a hand through his black hair, ignoring me, and stalked away in quick strides leaving me in the gondola. My reaching hand falls to my side; I sat there feeling so foolish. When will I learn to never mention her name or interactions to him? Deep down, I know Erik loves me, but I couldn't help but feel the jealousy tightening my chest and the tears that threatened to fall.

With much effort and a wet boot, I finally made it out of the gondola. I headed towards the library where I knew Erik would be. When I looked through the door, I saw him before the roaring fire. His hands were spread out onto the mantle, his head was hanging down, chin touching his chest. I realized that Erik was growling something under his breath.

"After that night they wed… and he took her then… He TOOK her-her innocence!" Erik spat.

I took a step calling his name. "Erik?"

Forgetting my existence, Erik lifted his head and snapped, "What, DeBeaux?"

I visibly winced; Erik hadn't referred to me by my last name in a long time. Unable to speak, I shook my head. Erik turned his back and began to pace. He began to speak in a language I didn't understand; he reminded me of a caged animal prowling in its cage, waiting for the chance to attack anyone who opened its gate. I backed away from him and nudged the library door causing it to creak. This gained Erik's attention.

"You're still standing there? Why are you staring at me!" Erik roared. I jumped out of my skin at the tone of his voice. "I'm-I'm not-"

"Yes, you were; do not lie to me. Were you staring at this?" Erik pointed to his mask.

"No, I was only-"

"Liar!"

I felt the tears I was holding back slide down my face, and I shook my head. "I would never lie to you, Erik."

Erik stalked towards me. "You women are all the same, each and every one of you! Prying Pandora's, pretending to be so INNOCENT!"

Erik's acid tone burned me; his heaving chest and clenched fist terrified me. I had only seen him this way once, and he was sickly pale… he nearly killed me that night.

"You must calm down, Erik," I whispered as I braced myself against the wall; Erik wasn't in his right mind.

Erik stopped with his back to me. "Calm down?" He laughed without humor. "Why, my dear, are you frightened of me? Do I scare you? Do you FEAR the Phantom of the Opera?"

I did not answer; answering would only fuel the demon that was inside him. Erik laughed when I said nothing, but he was not my Erik. The Phantom had replaced him. "Come here, let me hold you," he said in mock sympathy. I didn't move. I only looked at the Phantom and wished for him to return to the man I love. When I didn't move, Erik reached for me, grabbing my wrist. I cried out when he twisted it behind my back so I could not move while I faced him.

"Now, now darling," the Phantom growled. "Do not fear me." As he said this, he twisted my wrist ever so slightly, and I gritted my teeth.

"Release me," I whispered. "Now."

"Or what?" The Phantom glared, challenging me with his silver eyes, and cold chills ran down my body. I hadn't been around this Phantom for so long, Ihad almost forgotten that he could be so vicious. I braced myself, certain to look him in the eye and not cower by looking down.

I swallowed hard and said weakly, "Please."

And within seconds, I was released. Erik turned from me and I didn't hesitate to run. I ran down the hallway and toward the gondola, only it wasn't tied to shore; it was floating in the middle of the lake. That boat was my only escape. Quickly, I ran into the Louis Phillip room and locked the door.

My knees buckled beneath me. That was when I finally let my tears fall…

I stretched out on a bed of silk. I lifted my arms and placed them above my head, hugging the pillow to me, and with a sigh, I closed my eyes. It didn't bother me that I was naked; it only made the silk feel more wonderful against my skin. When the silken sheet that covered me was lifted, my eyes snapped open, and instinctively I covered my breast. The bed sank by the weight of Erik as he settled beside me.

"Is that any way to react towards your husband?" he asked. I blinked, husband? I looked at my left hand and found a diamond ring on my fourth finger. I looked about the room and didn't recognize the room or the bed I was in; a white wedding gown was tossed lazily onto a chair close to the bed. My wedding gown?

"Lie back," Erik whispered in my ear.

Only I did not. I hugged the silk sheet to my chest and looked at him. Erik was not wearing his mask, the right side of his face… looked exactly like the left. His face was breathtakingly handsome.

"Where is your mask, Erik?"

"Mask, what mask?"

"The white one that you wear."

"I've never worn a mask in my life."

I shook my head. "Erik, what is going on?"

"There is that name again. Why do you call me Erik?"

I looked at the man before me; his face features changed, and indeed he was not Erik. His hair was a shade lighter then Erik's, and his eyes were a bright green.

"Who are you?"

The stranger laughed. "Why, I am your husband and you are my wife."

I shook my head. "No, I don't know you."

I moved to get out of the bed of silk when a hand grabbed my hand and twisted. I cried out as I was pulled back onto the bed and underneath theman with green eyes.

"You dare try to escape me?" he growled inches from my face. I felt myself crying, but no sound could be heard.

"I shall take you, and you will remain silent. This will not be over quickly and it will hurt," he whispered. "Brace yourself."

Suddenly, my wrists are tied above my head; the silk sheet was torn off me, and the stranger suffocated me as he climbed on top of me.

"Get off me! I can't breathe! I can't breathe! You're too heavy!"

"Josephine…"

I felt a hand restrain me. "Stop, please! Get off me!" I could see the man smiling above me. I tried and get loose from my restraints, but I couldn't.

"Josephine! Please, wake up!"

Hands shook me awake; I looked up into the silver eyes of Erik. Looking around, I found myself still on the floor. Sitting up, I hissed as pain stung my wrist.

"Josephine, why are you on the floor?" Erik asked gently. Yes, it was Erik. He reached out to brush my bangs out of my eyes, but I flinched away from his touch. Everything came rushing back, the boat ride, the Phantom speaking in tongues, and my hand being twisted. I leaned over and sobbed into my good hand.

"My love, please don't cry," Erik whispered, trying to embrace me.

"Don't touch me!" I screeched, moving away.

Erik flinched, dropping his arms; I stood and cradled my throbbing wrist.

"How did you get in here, I locked the door."

"I have a key… Josephine, what's wrong?" Erik asked, advancing, only I took

a step back in response. He looked at me, confused and hurt. "Josephine, please…"

I shook my head. "No, don't touch me." I turned and headed for the swan bed.

I climbed in and rested against the pillows. My back was stiff and my body was freezing.

Ignoring me, Erik followed and asked, "Josephine, what did you do to your wrist?"

It was my turn to laugh without humor. "What I did? I did nothing. You hurt my wrist!" I cried covering my face.

"No, no I did nothing of the sort. I would never hurt you, Josephine." I felt the bed shift under Erik's weight, who gently took my wrist.

"I thought so, too…"

"Josephine, look at me."

I did.

"What happened?"

I blinked. "You truly don't remember?"

Erik shook his head.

I took my wrist back holding it to my chest. "What is the last you remember?"

"Bringing you down from box five."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

I shook my head; more tears fell from my eyes.

"Please don't cry, my love, please?" Again Erik tried to take me into his arms and my stomach clenched. Images of the dream played before me and I almost gagged. I began to hyperventilate as I sobbed. I heard Erik's attempts at comfort, but I kept him at arm's length. Over and over, pictures flashed before my eyes; I could still feel the weight against my chest.

"My Angel, please do not shun me," Erik whispered.

I snapped and cried at the top of my lungs, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Erik practically stumbled out of the bed, shock and concern displayed on the visible side of his face. I continued to sob; the pressure in my head worsened to the point of double vision.

"When I told you what Christine said to Meg, you got angry. You lost your mind!"

Erik shook his head not understanding.

"Think Erik," I spat. "On our way here, I told you the color gown Meg picked for me, it's-"

"Peach," Erik whispered, remembering.

"Yes, and Christine's is-"

"Pink…" Erik rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you recall what Christine asked about Meg's wedding night, Erik?"

He looked at me with knitted eye brows, shaking his head. I was angry now.

"Meg wanted to know if intercourse hurts. Christine said yes, but only a little… This is when you went stark raving mad; you were speaking in another language. When I tried to talk to you, you spat, 'What, DeBeaux.' You proclaimed that I was staring at your mask, do you remember now?"

Recognition displayed on Erik's features, and with a grimace, he closed his eyes.

I wiped the tears from my face. "Do you want to hear the rest?" I hissed.

Erik shook his head, no. But I continued in spite.

"You pulled me towards you when I didn't move from the door; you twisted my hand behind my back."

Erik was visibly trembling. He looked at me in horror, but I wasn't done.

"Do you want me to repeat what Christine said to Meg, Erik? Do you wish me to recreate the scene?"

Erik swallowed hard. "Josephine, that's enough…"

"Her exact words were, 'After the opera house burned down, Raoul and I quickly wed… I think I was more nervous of him undressing me than anything!

Raoul was very gentle with me…'" I spat mimicking her voice. "ENOUGH!" I flinched. Erik moved like lightning. He was standing before me,

and I didn't see him move. "You stupid girl, I didn't want to hear that!" the Phantom spat in my face. I shrank from him and tried to melt into the

stone wall… I covered my mouth to keep from making any noise; I could hear Erik's heavy breathing. My heart beat five times before I removed my hand from my face.

"Oh, Josephine, what have I done…"

I kept my eyes closed. When I felt Erik's hands on me, I didn't pull away; I

was too exhausted. I was lifted and placed back onto the swan bed; Erik huddled beside me as he held me to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Josephine… I'm so-so sorry…" Erik sobbed into my hair. The sound broke my heart, over and over.

"I'm a monster… Everything I touch, I destroy… I don't deserve you…" Erik sobbed. "I promised I would never lay a hand on you, and look at what I've done!"

Erik continued to apologize and every tear he shed tore at my heart. The pounding in my head caused me to close my eyes, and with the rhythm of Erik's soft sobs and strong heartbeat, I fell asleep…

A soft tinkering stirred me awake, a familiar melody. I could hear the song in my mind…

Masquerade, paper faces on parade. Hide your face so the world will never find you…

Turning to my right, I saw the source of music: A barrel organ in a figure of a monkey playing the symbols. A smile curved my lips, and I closed my eyes enjoying the beautiful song. Movement caused my eyes to snap open. Looking down, I saw Erik kneeling over the bed near my waist. His arms were crossed and his head was resting on them. Black hair spilled over his face. His hair was getting rather long, I mused… I lifted my hand to caress his hair, but then stop. My wrist was wrapped tightly in gauze. My fingers were slightly swollen, and a dull pain settled in the bone of my wrist. Ignoring the pain, I placed my hand gently on Erik's shoulder. I expected him to jump from the contact, but he didn't. Instead, he slowly lifted his head, and swollen silver eyes stared blankly at me…

He swallowed hard. "Will you ever forgive me?" Erik asked in a hoarse voice.

Could I? Could I forgive all that Erik had done to me? I closed my eyes, feeling the sting of tears yet again; I looked up, willing them not to fall. Cool fingers caressed my face, and I closed my eyes. I still love Erik. I felt him take my injured wrist into his hand. Opening my eyes, I saw him placing soft kisses onto the gauze. When Erik caught me staring, I held his gaze, and it was there that I saw all the sadness and regret… Damn those pleading eyes…

"I forgive you… But I don't think I can forget, just yet…" I whispered.

Erik nodded his head. "Very well, I'll leave you in peace. When you are feeling better, I shall return you to the surface."

Erik stood slowly and headed for the door. I bite my lip, CALL HIM BACK! My mind yelled, but I could not find my voice. It felt as though I had a mouth full of sand! I sat up wincing; the throbbing in my temple felt as though my head was going to burst! Erik turned the door knob and gradually pulled it open; before Erik could take a step, I called him.

"Erik?"

He stopped, but did not turn to face me.

"Yes, Josephine?"

"I-I… love you…"

It was those words that caused Erik's shoulders to sag; his legs nearly buckled beneath him. Turning, Erik came and sat beside me, taking me into his arms.

"I didn't think I would ever hear you say those words again, Josephine," Erik murmured in a broken whisper. Emotion was thick in his voice.

I breathed in Erik's scent and whispered, "Just because I'm angry with you doesn't mean I could ever stop loving you."

Erik kissed my hair. "I don't deserve you…"

"Don't say that…"

"It's true. I deserve to burn in hell for all the pain I've caused you. I hurt the only person that has ever caused me such joy and happiness in my life."

I sat up straighter and looked Erik in the eye. "I've told you that I forgive you, Erik."

"I know you have, but it is I who cannot forgive myself…"

I took the sides of Erik's face, and with my thumb, I caressed his exposed cheek. I looked from his unmasked to his masked face… he is both my Erik and the Phantom… Erik searched my eyes for any sign of distress; when he felt the pressure of my hand on his mask, he removed my hand.

"Kiss me, Erik."

Gentle lips pressed to mine in soft butterfly kisses; his lips trembled and tasted of salt. I placed my left arm around Erik's neck, drawing him closer while my other hand was pressed against his heart, where I felt the firm thud of a heart beating.

Erik pulled away. "I do not wish to harm you further…" he said untangling my arm from around his neck.

I searched Erik's eyes. They were red rimmed and blood shot red. My heart panged at the sight of him. Oh, my poor Erik… I leaned forward, placing soft kisses on both his eye lids; I then moved to his temple, trailing down to his jaw. Erik swallowed as my lips pressed against his throat. The vein next to it throbbed, circulating his blood. I felt my lips curve into a smile, and I nipped at his throat with my teeth. Erik hissed in response.

I gasped, flinching back. "I'm sorry! I didn't think that would hurt you."

Erik placed both hands on the sides of my face, hushing me. With his voice hoarse, he said, "You didn't hurt me; on the contrary, it just… felt wonderful…"

I blushed, looking down; Erik didn't hesitate to capture my lips with his. I gasped as Erik deepened the kiss. One arm snaked its way around my waist and the other behind my shoulders. I was locked in Erik's embrace. Heat claimed my body with longing with every kiss Erik gave, driving me more over the edge of madness. He left my lips to kiss my neck, and I felt my body tremble along with his. A light moan escaped from me as Erik's lips danced over my flesh. When I felt my back sink into the soft mattress, I drew my head back so Erik had more access to my neck.

Erik then shifted his weight so his upper body was over me and his lower was beside me. Erik returned to my lips and this time it was I who deepened the kiss. A deep growl came from Erik's throat; the sound of it caused my body to grow weak… The hand that was holding mine above my head slipped, gliding down the length of my outer thigh where I could feel that my skirt had shift above my knee. A cool, coarse, hand met the heated flesh of my knee. Drunk from Erik's kiss, I lifted my leg, causing his hand to slide further up my leg. I felt Erik's nails dig into my skin, but the pain only caused pleasure, and the result was a weak moan.

With a hiss, Erik pushed himself up and away from me, and removed his hand from my thigh. I felt myself pouting.

"You're driving me insane…" Erik half growled through his teeth.

I lifted my head to nip at Erik's bottom lip. "I was just thinking the same..."

I wasn't sure what possessed me to say those words. A part of me was shocked by the fact that I wanted Erik to touch my body, while the other part of me felt ashamed! Is that normal? Erik's resolve broke with a miserable groan; he allowed his body to fall at my side on the bed, and his face was buried in the curve of my neck. Erik then mumbled in another language. I giggled to myself; there he goes speaking in tongues…

"What language are you speaking?"

Erik leaned up onto his elbow, and his silver eyes sparkled and shone from the lone candle. I blinked. Erik's mask was hidden by shadows. He almost looked… normal.

Erik whispered, "It's Persian."

I lifted an eye brow. "Oh, Persian…"

Gentle fingers then caressed my face, shaping my lips, my nose, and my cheeks.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, smiling.

"Memorizing your beautiful face…"

As Erik traced my lips, a bell somewhere in the lair began to tinker. Erik stiffened, eyes growing wide, and looked over his shoulder towards the open door.

"It can't be…" Erik murmured.

"What is it, Erik?"

Only he didn't answer. He merely mumbled a word under his breath - or should I say growled? Then he reluctantly pushed himself off me and hobbled off the bed where he nearly tripped getting to his feet.

"Bloody hell, of all the years, why must he bother me now?" Erik snapped as he fixed his white rumpled shirt.

"Erik, what is it? Where are you going?"

"Stay here, I'm going to kill him."

I raised an eye brow. "Who?"

"Nadir."

A/N: Nadir is back! Do you think this is going to be a good thing or bad? So, sorry that I had to be so mean to Erik and Josephine, but I had to liven up the story. Seems like things are getting a little hot and steamy between Josephine and Erik, any one like that side of Erik? Or should I calm him down?

Please click that little button that says, 'review' and make my day! REVIEW PLEASE!


	55. Chapter Fifty Four

A/N: I'M HERE I'M HERE! (Sighs) Omg! You have no idea how bad these months have been for me, a sick co-worker of mine has been out of work for about two months and guess who has to cover her shifts? That's right, moi! (Sighs) BUT WHO CARES, I'M UPDATING FINALLY! O_o (Twitches) Lol, ok my loves, please read and review! BTW, When you see Nadir and Erik words in Italic they are speaking in Persian.

Chapter Fifty Four

The soft moan came from Josephine's throat, causing my body to grow stiff with weakness. Never have I come this close to experiencing the joys of the flesh… Never have I caressed a woman's body and enjoyed the reaction the way Josephine was reacting to my touch… She arched her back; thrusting her breast against my chest, she let her head fall back so I could have access to her neck and now she was lifting her leg so my hand could caress her outer thigh… Her skin was softer than silk. I splayed my fingers, gripping her flesh, causing yet another groan from her. One could only dangle food before a starving animal before it attacks! Hissing, I forced myself away from Josephine in fear that I would not stop even if she asked me to…

"You're driving me insane…" I half growled through my teeth.

Josephine nipped my bottom lip and with a hoarse voice, that was so utterly alluring, she said, "I was just thinking the same..."

Bloody hell!

With a groan, I let myself fall beside Josephine, where I buried my face into her neck, breathing her in. I then grumbled every curse word I knew in Persian; my body was literally shaking with need. I took deep breaths to calm myself, but the feel of Josephine's body, so warm and comforting, didn't make it any easier. Damn it all to hell!

Josephine then giggled softly. "What language are you speaking?"

I propped myself up onto my elbow. "It's Persian."

"Oh, Persian…"

Josephine then brushed her bangs out of her eyes, smiling sweetly at me… so innocent , she doesn't even know what she's doing to me. I reached out to caress her face, her lips, her chin; this made her giggle.

"What are you doing?"

"Memorizing your beautiful face…"

As I traced her lips for the second time with the tip of my finger, a bell echoed in my lair. I stiffened in disbelief. The bell that was tinkering came from a tunnel that leads to a hidden door to the Rue Scribe. I have only used that secret tunnel once to escape the mob the night they searched my home for my blood. I created that device to alert me if there was ever an intruder, even though I knew that the people of Paris would never figure out how to open the hidden door. My paranoia won that battle, but only one knew how to open the hidden door from the Rue Scribe save for myself…

"It can't be…"

Josephine then spoke, only I did not hear her words. I pushed myself up and off the bed, where my foot tangled in the sheet. I nearly ended up falling over, but right myself in time. Angry and fully annoyed, my temper roared in my ears.

"Bloody hell; of all the years, why must he bother me now?" I snapped. I haven't seen the old man in years! I thought as I tucked the flaps of my white shirt into my trousers. Once done, I headed towards the open door, leaving Josephine on the bed.

"Erik, what is it? Where are you going?"

"Stay here, I'm going to kill him."

She raised an eye brow. "Who?"

"Nadir."

I closed the door behind me, eyeing the crimson drape that covered the broken mirror I once escaped through. With a growl deep in my throat, I stomped my way down the stairs and toward the drape, images from my past played before me; I shook my head, looking over my shoulder at the glistening black lake where I can almost see Christine sailing away with that boy…

"Say you'll share with me one love, one life time…." She had said.

Ding, ding, ding, ding!

The bell tinkered loudly to my ears; I blinked the image away and disappeared behind the drape. The pitch black tunnel twisted and turned, and the farther I went, the louder the bell became, until finally I was merely a few feet from the source and the intruder. Nadir Khan stood admiring the chiming bell at the very top of the tunnel; he held a small lantern in one hand while the other gripped a walking stick. I cocked my head to one side, taking in his Parisian attire. His top hat was tilted to one side, the coat he wore seemed to be tailored, and the white lapels of the shirt he wore were held tight by a black and gold cravat. The waist coat he wore clearly matched his cravat - black and gold, paisley patterned. I shook my head; I still found it odd even after all these years to see Nadir in these clothes and not the robes of Persia…

"Fascinating, is it not?" I bellowed, throwing my voice. A wicked smile curved my lips when I saw Nadir jump out of his skin at the sound of my voice. I reached up and held the cord in place so the tinkering would stop.

"Still playing your voice games, I see," Nadir murmured as he bent over to pick up the walking stick he dropped. Nadir stood to his full height and searched the dark tunnel. I was standing just out of the halo of light that shone from the lantern he held.

"Erik, will you not come and greet an old friend? Or are you content staying in shadows?"

I sneered. "You, old man, are no friend of mine, merely an… acquaintance."

Nadir chuckled, though I could tell my comeback was not at all amusing. "Humor an 'old' man, Erik."

I rolled my eyes and stepped into the light, to which Nadir raised the

lantern to eye level. His eyes ran down my form, starting from my masked face to my boots and then back again. His scrutiny annoyed me. I sneered at the man before me and growled, "Satisfied?"

Nadir's eyes shifted to my forearm where my sleeves were pushed up. "Yes, you are looking very well, Erik. I see you've stopped using…"

I looked down – once, bruised veins covered the length of my forearm, where the morphine I once used burned turning my veins a purple and skin a brown hinge. Now, only healthy flesh could be seen. My response was a glare as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I stopped using Morphine a long time ago… What do you want, daroga?"

Nadir shrugged his shoulders. "I ran into Anne yesterday and…" Nadir looked around as though he had forgotten he was in a dark tunnel. "Do you suppose we can sit down, Erik?"

"I have no objection if you choose to sit on the floor, daroga," I grumbled.

"Come now, Erik, you know what I meant."

I snapped. "Yes, I know what you meant, old man, but that doesn't mean I want you snooping in my home."

"I'm retired, Erik. My days of searching for The Phantom of the Opera are in the past."

"Do you think that is going to stop you from being nosy?"

Nadir then cocked his head to one side, curious. "Is there something you don't want me to see, Erik? Is that why you do not wish for me to be in your home?"

Not something, someone…

"Now why would you say that?" I hissed.

"Well, as I remember you once enjoyed my company-"

"-Tolerated."

"And I've come to realize that when you try and hide something, you become defensive and agitated."

"I am always defensive and agitated when it comes to you."

Nadir sighed softly. "Please, I promise I will not take long; I merely wish to visit. Come now Erik, it's been years…"

Yes, years… The last I recalled seeing him was when I forced him out of my home in a drug induced temper. He had been trying to get me to quit by dumping my morphine into the lake. He just made it out with his life…

I sigh hard, annoyed. "Fine, follow me." If I don't talk to him now he won't leave me alone, he'll be harassing me until I give in. "Make it quick, Nadir, I have things to do."

Nadir followed in silence, tripping a few times in the process; the only sounds I heard were the clicking of our boots against stone and Nadir's whispered curses. Pushing the drape aside I quickly swept my lair with my eyes in search of Josephine. I did not see her; I hope she is still in the room where I told her to stay. I just have to get Nadir into my library and quickly. Stepping over the threshold, I beckoned Nadir with a jerk of my head; as he passed me, I fixed the drape to be sure the broken frame behind it wasn't showing.

Nadir watched me closely.

"Follow me," I murmured once done.

Walking towards the grotto, Nadir stopped and asked, "Where is your working area, Erik? Your writing desk and your paintings?"

My eyes looked over the empty area where my things us to be cluttered. Now two chairs and a small table were set before the fire place.

"Over the years I have expanded my lair, Nadir. I've created rooms for my belongings. Come, I will show you to my library."

"Library? I've wondered what you would do with all those crates of books you've collected."

As we turned from the sitting area, a door shut behind us…the kitchen door to be precise. I whipped around - eyes wide as saucers - to see Josephine walking towards us holding an apple. Her clothes were rumpled and her braid wasloose and was hanging over her shoulder. She was humming a tune to herself as she admired the bright red apple in her hand, and as she brought it to her lips she looked up, seeing myself and Nadir standing in the grotto.

"Oh!" she started, looking from me to Nadir. "Hello…"

I closed my eyes, throwing my head back in frustration; this was all I needed… Now, I shall NEVER be rid of Nadir.

"_Erik, what is this?" _Nadir whispered in Persian.

"_A figment of your imagination," _I responded in his native tongue.

"_So this is what you resort to_…" Nadir murmured, taking in Josephine's form. _"Paying women in return for se-"_

"_If you wish to remain alive, do not finish that sentence…" _I roared taking Nadir by the lapels.

"Erik!" Josephine shrieked.

I ignored her and growled in Persian_, "You think I would sink so low as to buy a prostitute, Nadir? Am I that hideous that you think I will not find love?"_

"_Love?" _he whispered.

Josephine was beside us in a heartbeat, one hand placed on my shoulder.

"Erik, let him go, you're scaring the life out of him!"

I released Nadir with a shove, stepping back. He stumbled before righting himself. Nadir's pale face looked from Josephine to me then back again.

"Josephine, meet Nadir Khan. Nadir, this is Josephine DeBeaux."

"Hello, Monsieur Khan." Josephine curtsied.

Nadir nodded. "Mademoiselle."

An awkward silence fell upon us; all the while I threw daggers at Nadir with my eyes. If he hadn't come, Josephine would be in my arms and in my bed…

"Um…Erik, perhaps you'd like to take Monsieur Khan into the library? I'll make us some tea…" I snapped out of the fantasy that was unfurling in my mind and sneered. Taking Nadir by the collar, I dragged him towards my library.

"Unhand me, Erik!" he fussed stumbling behind me. "Let go, I say!"

I waited until we were out of hearing range to release Nadir. I pushed him against the stone wall of the hall way and took his cravat into my fist, pulling tightly.

"Listen to me, old man, if you-"

"You're at it again, aren't you, Erik? Please don't tell me your forcing that poor child here against her will?"

"Of course not, you old fool!" I hissed in his face. "Josephine means

everything to me. She is not here against her will, and I am not forcing her to do anything."

Finally, I released Nadir and stalked to the library. Once inside, I went straight to the mahogany cabinet that held what I needed desperately. Picking up the crystal bottle that contains the auburn liquid - Brandy - I quickly pulled the top off and took a swig straight from the bottle; it went down smooth, warming my throat and stomach.

"I see you haven't stopped all your bad habits," he murmured as he eyed the bottle. "Well, are you going to offer any or finish it all yourself?"

I eyed the bottle, considering devouring the entire contents, but thought against it. I will need a clear mind if I want to be rid of this man. So, I handed the bottle of brandy to the daroga, who took a swig himself. I then turned my attention to the dying fire. I watched as the small flames licked the charred log, struggling to be free of it, but not quite strong enough to devoir it into ash… I picked up the fire poker and began rousing the fire; the sound of the cabinet door closing got my attention. Looking over my shoulder, I watched as Nadir went from eyeing my cabinet to my shelves of books. Row after row he read the many titles on the shelves; I have many books and in different languages, books that I've bought from many countries…

"Tell me Erik, how did you come across Miss DeBeaux?" Nadir asked without turning.

I sneered. "I thought you weren't going to pry?"

"I'm not, it's a simple question."

I glanced at the door; I did not wish for Josephine to hear our conversation so I spoke in Nadir's native tongue.

I sighed heavily. "_Josephine is a fine ballerina, Nadir."_

He turned when he heard his native language. "_You were never one for ballet, Erik, and why do you speak in my tongue?"_

"_I wasn't fond of ballet, until I saw her dance, but that isn't how I _

_noticed her. Also, I am speaking in your language because I do not want her eavesdropping."_

Nadir made a face. _"I see."_

"_It was her voice - she found my opera, Nadir, and she began to sing it… I thought it was Chris- Miss Daae, but it was not." _I smiles at the picture of Josephine in my mind, standing on center stage…

"_So, to make a long story short, you fell in love with her voice," _Nadir said mockingly.

"_Not exactly. I was furious when I saw who it was singing my opera. Then I realized the quality of the voice, and that if properly trained, it could be magnificent! I fought with myself every hour for a long time whether or not to train that young woman; a part of me yearned to teach again yet the other part of me felt guilty for even considering it." _I looked up to see Nadir watching me closely.

"_I made a promise to myself, Nadir, that if I took Josephine under my wing, and taught her how to sing properly, that I would not make the same mistake as I did those years ago… It was she that came forth and said, 'I love you.'"_

"_And… you're in love?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Not obsessed?"_

What is love without a little obsession…? whispers a voice in the back of my mind. I clenched my fists tight.

"_No."_

"_And she loves you?"_

My eyes narrowed defensively. "_Yes_."

Nadir nodded, looking away. _"So the man that was born into emptiness has learned to love."_

I clenched my teeth when I heard Nadirs chuckle. Blast that old man!

"_You do not believe that she loves me in return?" _I asked my tone was deathly low.

"_I did not say that."_

"_You didn't have to."_

"_No, I-"_

"_I'll prove it to you when she returns," _I snapped. Exasperated, Nadir threw his hands up.

"_Now, I told you what you wanted to know, now it's your turn, daroga. Why are you here?"_

Nadir crossed his arm. _"I saw Anne in the city the other day and offered to dine with her."_

I raised an eye brow and said mockingly, _"Well, Anne hasn't had a suitor in a-"_

"_Do not be coy, Erik, it doesn't suit you. You know Rookheeya was my one and only true love…"_

My chest tightened with an emotion I didn't recognize, was it guilt or empathy? I would think after all these years Nadir would move on and take a new wife… I mused as I sat down in my arm chair.

"_We merely had dinner as friends, and on that night, she told me that she has been reinstated in her old position as the ballet mistress and that a production of Magic Flute is in order. And when she tells me that The Phantom of the Opera still lives and is not haunting its ground, I find it very odd. She told me that you are not asking for your monthly salary and that you raised the pay for your employees…" _Nadir was in front of me now, standing before the hearth. _"I couldn't help but wonder through the entire dinner, why you would do all that?"_

I lifted my hands before me so my fingertips touched together. I contemplated whether to answer Nadir's question. My fingertips tapped against together as I stared past the daroga. _"There are many reasons why I did what I did, Nadir, and I am in no mood to tell you why."_

Nadir nodded. "_I see, well there is always next time, now that I've decided to stay in Paris for the time being."_

"_There will be no next time, old man," _I growled.

"_Oh, I think there will be. Perhaps we should have our weekly meetings once again."_

I cursed under my breath. "I don't think so."

"Well, perhaps not every week…"

I was about to tell Nadir that he could go to hell, just as Josephine come into the library carrying a tray of tea.

"Hello." She smiled sweetly.

Nadir and I both stood as she came in further. I took the tray from her and placed it onto the side table between the two arm chairs.

"Monsieur Khan, I hope you like sweet tarts."

"I do indeed, my dear."

After Josephine handed Nadir a cup of tea and a sweet tart, I took Josephine by the hips and with a startled 'eep' from her she settled onto my lap. She giggled nervously as she made herself comfortable. I pulled the ribbon from her hair and unfurled Josephine's braid. Wavy curls fell down Josephine's back; I didn't hesitate running my fingers through her silky tresses. From the corner of my eye, I could see Nadir watching my every move, watching my behavior and watching Josephine's response to me. Josephine didn't act out of the ordinary or suspect me of anything; taking the ribbon from her hair was a common gesture.

When she placed her tea cup down and decided to lay her head against my shoulder, I gave the most devilish grin to Nadir. Pride swelled in my chest. Nadir knew what my grin meant. It meant: Oh, yes, she is mine…

Just then a soft purring came from the floor. Looking down, Ayesha gave a low 'meow.' Seeing Ayesha, Nadir practically choked on his tea.

"She's still alive!" he coughed.

Ayesha saw Nadir and hissed, her ears went flat against her skull and her hair stood on end.

"Of course she's alive."

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot about you, Ayesha!" Josephine cooed. She then filled a saucer with cream and placed it on the floor. Ayesha ignored her treat and continued to glare at Nadir.

"Do forgive Ayesha, Nadir, I am sure she does not remember you." I smiled smugly.

"Oh, no, she remembers me; I have a scar where she clawed my ankle."

"Monsieur Khan, how do you know Erik?"

Nadir looked from Josephine to me. "I met Erik in Mazenderan, my home. He used to perform in front of the Shah and his court."

"Perform?"

"Yes, Erik is a fine magician. He would perform for hours entertaining them."

"You know magic, Erik?"

"I do."

"Show me something, please!" she exasperated.

I chuckled and pulled a large coin out of my breast pocket. I held it between my index finger and thumb; I then placed it in my palm and rubbed both hands together friskily, and when I opened them, the coin was nowhere to be seen.

Josephine gasped, taking both hands. "Mon dieu! Where did it go?"

I couldn't help but adore the excited expression she had or her bright amber eyes that were aglow with excitement.

"Don't ask me, you have it."

Josephine frowned, "I don't have anything." She opened both hands, showing that they're empty.

"You indeed do, my dear, it is in your hair." I reached behind her head and the coin magically appeared.

Josephine gasped, taking the coin from my hand. "How did you do that?"

"Magic."

A/N: Aww! I want to sit on Erik's lap and have him pull a coin from in my hair! So not fair!=( So, how did you like Erik and Nadir's conversation? Should there be more angst and anger, or annoyance and threats? Or all the above? ^_^

What would you like to see happen in the next chapter? Don't be shy; leave your thoughts, likes, and dislikes! It's all of you that make this story happen and inspire me. So thank you all! Please be so kind and leave your FAVORITE Authoress a review.


	56. Chapter Fifty Five

A/N: WOOP! WOOP! New chappy for all of you! Thank you to all of you who messaged me and to those who were so understanding about my grand-mother. You all made me feel a lot better! (HUGZ!) Please, read and review! Show me how much you care!

Chapter Fifty Five

During tea, Josephine and I lost track of time. Once she heard the grandfather clock chime, Josephine practically choked on her tea and tripped over Ayesha in an attempt to fetch her shoes - to which Nadir thought was very amusing. I haven't seen Ayesha scurry in such a way. Nadir insisted on accompanying me while I escorted Josephine to the surface and to my disappointment, Nadir failed to leave my opera straight away after. Now I am sitting in my private box sitting next to a Persian that will not leave me alone!

I glare at Nadir from the corner of my eye. His very presence irks me.

Patience, whispers a voice in my head. _If your demeanor is nonchalant, then he will be convinced that the Phantom that was once so feared has vanished._

A wicked smile curves my lips. Yes, I muse, show Nadir that I have calmed and he will go away! Brilliant!

"Rumor has it that the…uh… DeChagny's are in town," Nadir says without taking his eyes from the stage of dancing women. When I don't comment, he turns his attention on me. I do not look at him nor do I give him any reason for the conversation to continue. "When I say 'rumor' I mean Anne," he chuckles lightly.

I grit my teeth and ball my hands into fists.

"She tells me young Meg is to be wed, and Josephine, along with Madam De Chagny will be in the wedding."

"So it seems," I whisper through clenched teeth.

"Does she know, Erik? Josephine, I mean… Does she know that you-"

"Of course she knows!" I snap, slamming my clenched fists onto the arms rests. I stand, towering over him. "There are no secrets between Josephine and me when it comes to Christine. What are you playing at Nadir? Huh? What else could you possibly want to know? Yes, Josephine knows of Christine and the love I once had for her, yes, she is to be in the wedding with Christine; she and that boy have come to my opera house many times and they've even dined here and never once have I ever made myself know to them!"

Nadir sits calmly in his chair observing me. I for one am not calm. I'm panting like a raving animal.

"Christine thinks I am dead, Nadir, and I intend to keep it that way."

Nadir's brows knit together. "She thinks you're dead?"

"Yes."

"But how-"

"I do not know and honestly I don't care, that boy must have made up some lie."

"Erik, sit down before someone sees you."

Damn it! I whip around forgetting myself. Thankfully my body is still in shadow; I curse under my breathe taking a seat. I suddenly feel exhausted I pinch the bridge of my nose, could this day get any worse?

"Oh, good, rehearsals are taking a break," Nadir comments, standing.

"Oh, goodie," I grumble flatly while I rub my temples. When I hear light footsteps behind me, I turn. "Where are you going?"

"Me, oh, I'm just going to have a little chat with Josephine now that she has a minute."

"You already had a 'chat' with her down in my lair!"

"That was different," he says opening the door and walking through it only to leave it open. The bastard knew I was going to follow him, so I stomp my way to the door and slam the door to box five behind me.

"Tell me, how is talking with her now any different from when we were down below?"

Nadir shrugs his shoulders. "Because, you will not be there."

"Like hell I'm not!" I bark taking hold of his lapel. "What makes you think that you can interrogate my Josephine, and I'm going to sit beside myself and do nothing about it? You will not go near her, daroga."

Nadir steps out of my grasp and brushes himself off as though my words have no effect on him, even now his demeanor is aloof!

"Erik, I am going to speak to Josephine, whether you like it or not. Now, you can follow me out into the light and into the public or you can hide and eavesdrop somewhere. It's your choice; do whatever you like, excuse me."

I sneer baring my teeth as he passes me. "Why, you-" I turn on my heel and grab the back of his collar, only when I do, Nadir twists and his walking stick meets the side of my head, making a loud knocking sound. My head vibrates with the impact. I am utterly shocked, flabbergasted that Nadir hit me over the head with his walking stick! Of all things! If it were anyone else they'd be dead by now, not standing before me with an amused look on their face.

"Ouch! Bloody hell, did you just hit me over the head with your walking stick?

"Serves you right," Nadir murmurs, fixing his jacket and straightening his cravat. "Now, if you will excuse me."

And just like that, I am left in the dimly lit corridor, gape mouthed and with a pulsing pain that throbbed the side of my head.

I touch the side of my head for any sign of blood; there is none. I turn back towards my private box and open the secret passageway. Taking the quickest route, I hurry to the flies above the stage mumbling every curse word I know.

From above, I spot Nadir and Josephine easily. They're off to the side of the stage laughing without a care. I wonder what Nadir said to Josephine to make her laugh… Needing to know what they were talking about, I go down further onto the lowest cat walk. I am chancing being seen by a stage hand, but I don't care. I have to know what they're talking about.

"That is a very funny story, Monsieur Khan."

"Please, Josephine, call me Nadir. And it is true, I wasn't paying any attention to how close I was to the edge and taking one more step backwards; I was in the orchestra pit!"

Both Nadir and Josephine are in another fit of giggles, yes, I muse. I remember that day, he was too busy trying to spy me on the flies and he went tumbling over. Ha! The daft dolt.

"Nadir," Josephine smiles sweetly. "Your name is very unique, but doesn't it mean: the lowest point? I find it odd."

"Well, dear child, you can say my name fits my life from time to time," Nadir says softly. I am certain he is thinking of his late wife and his son, for his jade eyes darken.

"Oh…"

"Are you aware of what your name means?"

Josephine's eyes sparkle. "No, what does it mean?"

"The name Josephine means empress."

"It does?"

"Yes, my love," I whisper to myself. "If you wish to become one, I will move heaven and earth to make you one."

"Tell me, Josephine, what are your feelings for Er-ehem, my old friend?"

Josephine is obviously taken aback by Nadir's question, her smile is slowly dying and she suddenly looks nervous.

"Forgive my bluntness, child. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable-

"Oh, no, Nadir you're not making me uncomfortable. It's just, I try very hard not to speak of Er-um, your friend out in public like this. Nobody knows about us, not even Marraine. God forbid, she'll have both our heads if she ever found out about Him and I. But to answer your question, I love him with all my heart."

My heart swells with adoration, hearing those words causes my chest to tighten with emotion. I don't believe I will ever tire of Josephine saying she loves me. I swallow the lump in my throat and take a deep breath.

Suddenly, I begin to hear music in my mind. I close my eyes and tap my finger to the tempo. I smile as the notes are creating in my head.

"He's the air I breathe. I need him to be alive, and if it wasn't for him I'm afraid I wouldn't be here," Josephine murmurs while rubbing her inner wrist where a light scar is barely visible from where she had cut herself.

"I know how stubborn he can be and how crazy he can make someone, but underneath the layers, Erik is a loving, caring man. He can be very sensitive at times, too, if you can believe it!" Josephine giggles. "And even though he hasn't mentioned anything, I know he cares for you, too, Monsieur Nadir."

The music in my head stops as Josephine's words process. I shake my head.

HA!

"Hahaha!" Nadir laughs. "My dear I think you're mistaken. I don't think Erik is capable of having any measure of love for me."

Because I have none for you, I thought to myself. I close my eyes and try to recall the notes that faded from my memory.

"No, I see it, even though he'll deny that he cares for you; I know he does."

I open one eye, peeking down at them. I don't.

"Seeing the two of you together, it's like seeing two brothers. Always

bickering at one another, like sibling rivalry." Josephine smiles.

Hardly, my eyes are fully open now and I glare at the back of Nadir's head.

"But I couldn't help but fall in love with him. He's all I've ever wanted in a man and in a husband."

"Husband?" Nadir inquires.

My heart stops.

Josephine lightly gasps. "I-I mean, he would make a fine h-husband, because he's a good man." Josephine looks away and pulls on the skirt of her tutu.

Nadir nods slowly. "Is it hard for you to… be around Madam De Chagny?"

Josephine swallows hard. "Sometimes… Honestly, I don't know what Erik saw in her."

"Josephine." Nadir warns looks around, but no one is paying any attention to them.

"Forgive me, it just unnerves me. She's just so…guh! Weak." Josephine hisses glaring out into the audience. "Er-He is such a strong character, and she's so fragile; it takes one with back bone to be around Er-Him."

"A trait you have, child."

Josephine smiles, replacing the harsh lines of annoyance on her face. "That I have." She then stands a bit straighter.

While Josephine's attention is on the lock of hair she was twirling around her finger, she doesn't notice that Nadir suddenly does a double take, looking out into the audience. Nadir then rubs the back of his neck, a trait he does when he becomes uneasy.

"Don't look now, Josephine, but I believe you're going to have an audience once your break is overâ€¦â€ Nadir says stepping in front of Josephine so when she looks up, the women who were walking down the aisle of the auditorium could be seen just over his shoulder.

Christine and Meg are walking arm in arm.

Josephine closes her eyes as if wishing them away. â€œLike I said, Nadir, I love him and I know he loves me in returnâ€¦â€ Josephine opens her eyes then.

"And if anyone tries to take him away from me, I'll be damned before I let that happen," Josephine half grows, eyeing Christine. "He is mine."

I raise an eye brow at the raw sound of her voice. I believe I am rubbing off on her.

Nadir chuckles softly. "My dear, I believe Erik is rubbing off on you."

"My thoughts exactly," I whisper smiling like the devil himself.

"If you will excuse me, Nadir, I must stretch my legs before we begin."

"Of course."

"Monsieur Khan, is that you?" Meg calls. "Why it is you! Mama said you were in Paris!"

"Bonjour Little Meg, well, I shouldn"t call you little - you're an engaged women!" Nadir chuckles softly hugging Meg. "Madam De Chagny, how fare thee?" Nadir bows deeply.

"I am well, kind sir. What brings you to Paris?"

"I'm here on holiday. Paris has always been and always will be my second home."

I roll my eyes, mindless chatter. I turn my attention to Josephine who was at the bar doing frappes, warming up her legs. Her movement is quick, fluent, and flawless. From frappé , Josephine moves on to ronde de jambes, bring one leg forward then raising up and around. I am spell bound, watching her body move so effortlessly from one exercise to the next. When Meg and Christine interrupt, Josephine is doing retiré.

"On pointe, balance, plie! And again!" Meg clap each word, calling to Josephine.

Josephine turns on pointe to face Meg. "For a moment, I thought that was Marraine speaking to me!" Josephine giggles hugging Meg and only giving a 'hello' to Christine.

"You looked wonderful warming up, oh, it's been days since I've stretched my legs. I can feel them strain at times." Meg pouts looking down.

"Thank you, why haven't you been stretching your legs, Meg? If you mother found out-"

"Oh, Sophie, please don't mention it! I will never hear the end of it."

"You know, we are only doing simple warm ups right now. Why don't you borrow a ballet frock and warm up with us, Meg?" Josephine says with glee. "It will be just like old times!"

Meg gasps. "That would be wonderful! What do you say, Christine? We haven't danced together in years!"

Christine's complexion goes ash white. "Oh, Meg, it's been so long. I- I don't think that's a good idea."

"It hasn't been that long. Besides once a ballerina, always a ballerina." Josephine smiles.

"Oh, come now Christine! You're doing it with me. Josephine, are the spare frocks still in the tailors rooms?"

"Oui, they are."

"Great! Now come on Christine!" Meg takes Christine by the wrist and gives a yank as she practically runs off stage. Josephine goes back to retiré. I on the other hand, close my eyes and splay my finger atop of the pole that are before me, pretending theyâ€™re the keys to my organ and play the music notes that are floating in my head. Josephine's words whisper in my mind and my heart thumps against my ribs. I smile, for I will play this aria for her. It was her love that inspired the music to flow through me, this will be my gift to her.

With the swoosh of my cloak, I disappear into my opera's darkness. And it is down into my lair where I sit composing for hours, at my organ; I sit hunched over scribbling music notes on old parchment. My back and legs have gone numb from sitting for so long but dare not move from my bench until my aria is complete. And when it is, I will have the privilege of handing it to Josephine.

A/N Tada! Meg and Christine back in the opera house AND dancing on stage? How do you think that will play out? Please R&R! Tell me your thoughts, concerns, and all that good stuff!


	57. Chapter Fifty Six

A/N: FINALLY! Here is the new chapter my loves, my beta sends her apologies she was swamped with school and work. But alas, here it is! Please be so kind and leave your favorite author a review! Also, I would like to thank the following that left such wonderful and inspiring reviews:

WitchOfTheDarkArts

PoisonPurpleMuse

Rose123579

Hedwig466

Why Fireflies Flash

GigiMusic

Vikishus

AngelicMinx

Thank you all for your kind words and messages, and I am eager to read more!

Chapter Fifty Six

I was sitting on the polished floor stretching my legs. Meg along with Christine were changing into ballet frocks and pink slippers. I was anxious to be alongside Meg once again and yet a part of me was dreading it; is it because Christine will be with us? I wondered. My stomach churned, yes, that woman always seems to cause trouble for me whether she realizes it or not. There have been times that I've caught her searching the shadows for Erik. I see the disappointment in her eyes when she realizes there was no one lurking in the shadows. I honestly don't understand that woman. From what Meg has told me in the past, Christine was terrified of Erik.

Why then is she still looking for him, and while Nadir was speaking to them, she was staring at box Five the entire time! The woman is insufferable! Her big doe worried eyes and meek domineer irritates me!

"There really is nothing special about her," I mumbled under my breath.

"Nothing special about whom?" Olive whispered as she bent over to touch her toes. She smiled sweetly showing her dimples.

I made a face. "Nothing special about…" I leaned in closer so only she could hear me, "Christine."

Olive pursed her lips. "You really don't like her do you?"

"No," I sighed standing to my feet.

"Why?"

I crossed my arms. "It's a long story."

Olive looked around. Everyone was scattered about the stage stretching or chatting. "Well, we aren't going to start for a while."

I considered it. Perhaps if I let everything out I'll feel better.

"All right, come on."

Taking Olive by the hand, we ventured out into the empty sets of the auditorium. I sighed and started at the beginning.

"Olive, obviously you know the story about the Phantom of the Opera, right?"

"Oui, he used to torment the manager and such. Why?"

"Is that all you know about Erik's past?"

Olive bit the inside of her cheek, thinking. "There was talk about a chorus girl being involved. An obsession of some sort."

"That's right."

"But what does Christine have to do wi-"

I made a face.

"Mon dieu! Is Christine the chorus girl that Erik was obsessed over?" Olive exclaimed.

"Shhh! Yes, Olive," I hissed looking over my shoulder to see if any one had heard; thankfully they didn't.

"She is the reason why the opera house burnt to the ground, she was Erik's obsession, and she was His star pupil. She could have been the next prima donna, if her childhood sweet, Raoul, wouldn't have shown. All the stories that I've heard about the situation; they all explain how terrified she was during that time before the famous disaster. Meg had told me how she had lost her appetite, and how she was afraid of being alone in this opera house because of Erik. And-"

"But, why?"

"Because, Erik would try to lure her back to his home. Try to convince her to love him and not Raoul."

"Oh."

"Olive, tell me why I find her searching the shadows for Erik?" I asked desperately. If she was so terrified, why then does she still search for the man who supposedly ruined her life? I think deep down she did love Erik, but Raoul was the safer choice for her and at the time Raoul showed up on a white horse ready do take her away from all the bad that was happening."

Olive made a face...

"Olive, I believe she still might be in love with Erik," I whispered, hearing myself say it out loud tore at my heart. "Do you remember the night the de Chagny's along with Meg and her fiancé came over for dinner? Well, while everyone was here on stage, I followed Christine into the old prima donna's room and it was there that she confessed her feelings of betrayal and regret."

"What regret?"

"The regret of exposing Erik the way she had, Christine said, 'The love you held for me, it frightened me. Please believe me when I say that, I did-do love you.' She also said that she often thinks of the outcome if she had chosen to stay with him. She still loves him Olive, how do I act when I know she still loves the man I'm in love with?"

"I see your point, but is she not in love with her husband?"

"She says she does, but I just get the feeling that if Erik were to expose himself and say the words, she would go with him," I whispered, my chest tightening with hurt and anger.

"And what of Erik, does he know what you know?"

"That night of Christine's confession, Erik also heard every word. He cares for Christine, but he does not love her."

"If he holds no feeling for her in that way, then why are you making yourself feel so horrible."

"Olive, how would you feel if the woman Jamice was close to marrying suddenly appeared and was looking for him every chance she took, knowing that she still loves him?"

Olive made a face, yes, her and Jamice were getting very close. After the masquerade they've been inseparable. I always see them taking walks together hand in hand around the opera house. I see their love blossoming.

"I understand, but Erik adores you, Josephine. I see the way he looks at you."

"You couldn't believe how bad I want to stroll out on stage with Erik by my side, hand in hand and confess our love in front of everyone! Would you think me rude if I said I want to rub Erik and my love in her face?"

This caused Olive to laugh loudly. "It would be considered rude, but I wouldn't blame you!"

I couldn't hold back my laughter. Olive and I both laughed until there were tears.

"Josephine, what are you doing all the way over there?" Meg called from the stage.

I waved. "I'll only be a moment!" I called back.

"Are you ready to dance beside your rival?" Olive asked dramatically

widening her big blue eyes. I smiled and looked over at Christine on stage, who looked very uncomfortable being there. She joined Meg beside the barre and began to stretch, her movement awkward and forced. I felt the slow grin curve my lips. Something inside me awakened and I felt exhilarated; seeing her struggle fueled my will to be better than the once perfect prima donna.

"Oh, yes, Olive. I'll be perfectly fine."

On stage, Marraine lined us up by height, shortest to tallest, therefore Meg was in front of me, Robin behind me followed by Christine. Marraine started us off with pliés, then tendu, followed by dégagé and so on; once fully done with the barre, Marraine had us go across the floor in twos doing double turns into arabesque 'holding' into sountenu followed by chaines turns on pointe which are one of my favorites.

"Meg, dear, being a Pima Ballerina in Italy, will you please start us off with arabesque into sountenu, s'il vous plait?"

"Of course, mother."

We all watched in silence as Meg moved gracefully across the floor by herself. Her attitude turns into arabesque were flawless, her holds were strong and her grace was stunning. When we used to dance together, I would watch Meg and wish to be as great a dancer as she is. We used to dance for hours. Those days of bleeding toes and cracked toe nails were all worth it to Meg; her hard work and dedication got her where she wanted to be: A Prima Ballerina.

On the other side of the stage, Meg smiled sweetly and beckoned the next two girls to take their turn across the stage; only instead of going according to their height, all the girls scrambled into a messy line. Margot who's 5'3 went along side with Robin who is 5'7, and danced alongside each other; both danced in union to the music of the piano. Once on the other side, both sought Meg's approval rather than Marriane's.

"Well done, the both of you." Meg smiled and gave a curt nod. "Next, please!"

Again, two others that are different height danced across the stage.

Marraine was greatly annoyed by this, but said nothing for she saw the eagerness that was coming from the girls. I waited patiently for my turn. I was supposed to go second, but Veronique cut in front of me. She looked down her nose and flipped her braid over her shoulder before making her way across the floor. I rolled my eyes, I was in no mood for bickering.

"Just ignore her, Josephine," Jacqueline whispered. "That's what I do. I'm tired of her snobbish ways."

I raised an eyebrow. Jacqueline and Veronique are cousins. Ever since the opera opened they - along with Margot - have been join at the hip. Now, I rarely see Jacqueline with them. I wonder if it is because Jacqueline is in the Magic Flute and Veronique isn't?

As though answering my question, Jacqueline leans towards me and says, "You see, ever since she found out that I am to me in Magic Flute, she and Margot have been ignoring me and saying hurtful things behind my back."

"Oh, Jacqueline, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I don't let it bother me. For once I have what she doesn't," Jacqueline smiled.

"The role?"

She shook her head and smiled broadly. "No, talent. The little "Princess" can't have everything."

I smile for she is right. Jacqueline winked and took her turn across the stage. Since the beginning, Veronique would brag about the gifts her father sends to her. Whether it is a new fur shawl or a pair of new shoes, Veronique will be sure that everyone knows what she has and what you don't have. I watched Veronique's face as Jacqueline danced gracefully across the floor. Her mouth is pulled down into a scrawl and her brows are knitted together. I am sure the jealousy was eating away because she isn't in the upcoming opera. I shook my head, she's just as annoying as Chris-

"Angel, I hear you speak; I listen… Stay by my side. Guide me…"

My stomach sank. I whipped around only to see Christine practically hiding in front of the red curtain facing the stage with her eyes closed. I watched as Christine whispered to herself, her head was bowed as though praying, but her words made no sense to me."

"My soul was weak forgive me, enter at last… Master." Christine opened her eyes and gazed upon the empty stage. "Master says next, 'You shall know me, see why in shadow I hide. You must look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside…" Christine's eyes glazed over with unshed tears. She closed her eyes before they fell. She then bowed her head once more and lightly sang, "Angel of Music, my guide and my guardian, grant to me your glory…"

Angel of Music hide no longer, come to me my angel…" Christine's voice was weak, it was barely above a whisper but it cracked.

I glared, balling my hands into fists. When is this women going to let go of the past! I had to force myself not to march over there and push her off stage!

"Christine, Josephine?"

I jumped out of my skin when my name was called. Looking around, Christine and I were the only ones left. The other ballet rats were on the other side of the stage waiting for us. Meg's expression was bewildered and Marraine's was of pure frustration. Oh, bother, how long were they calling us?

Christine was beside me now. "My apologies ladies, I was distracted." And just like that she stepped forward and began arabesque double turns, her soutenu was weak - she nearly fell over- but was able to hold the position when she needed to, and as she attempted to do chain turns, she was able to do five full turns on pointe before she got dizzy and ended up falling fully to the ground. She ended up in a heap of pink tulle from her tutu. Everyone gasped, and Meg went to help Christine up until Marraine thumped her cane against the hard wood floor. Which means for us to be still.

Thump, thump thump! "Que faisons-nous quand nous tombons?" Marraine thundered looking each and every one of us in the eye. "I said, what do we do when we fall?"

Christine whispered, "Nous revenons vous, Madame."

"We what, Madame de Chagny?"

"I said, we get back up, Madame."

Marriane gave a curt nod. "Precisely, then why are you still on the floor? Up, up, up!" With each 'up', Marraine thumped her walking cane and with a strict teacher's tone she said, "Begin where you left off Madame de Chagny, and if you fall, start over again."

If someone were to hear Marraine's tone, they would think her cruel, but that is not the case; when Marraine sees talent she will push you to your fullest and greatest. From what Meg had told me, Christine wasn't the strongest of dancers, but she was able to dance properly.

Christine pushed herself off the floor and continued where she left off, wobbly legs and all. Once on the other side, Christine waited for Marraine's approval, which was a curt nod. Once Christine joined the rest of the girls, they crowed her asking if she was alright. Marraine thumped her cane three more times, thump, thump, thump!

"Honestly, you all are acting like she fell off stage. You all know what it's like to fall on your bum, let her alone," Marraine hissed, again the "teacher's tone". "Now, Josephine, your turn."

Oh, bother. All eyes were on me, especially two big doe eyes that looked like they wanted to burst into tears. Christine looked through long lashes at me. I rolled my eyes and straightened my posture.

"At the beginning of the aria, please monsieur!" I called. I rotated my shoulders and looked Christine in the eye as I took my first step. My arabesque was fluent and graceful, my double turns were strong, my soutenus were flawless, and when it came to 'holding' the position, I was precise.

Meg clapped her hands. "Very good, very good indeed!" She exclaimed once I was on the other side of the stage.

I smiled and curtsied. "Our hours of practiced paid off!"

Meg giggled taking my hands. "Remember when we would do fouettes en pointe!"

I giggled. "Yes, until we would get dizzy and fall!"

Meg took me by the hand, pulling me onto center stage; from there she began to do fouettes en pointe.

"Come on!" she called while spinning.

I smiled and took my place to her right and together we both did fouettes en pointe until we got dizzy and fell! I know, it is very unprofessional for us not to 'spot' while we spin, but it was too much fun! Meg and I both ended up on the floor in a heap of legs and arms, laughing like mad women. It was contagious because before we know it everyone was turning on pointe and giggling and dancing. That was when Marraine announced that practice was over.

"Do not forget, those that are in the upcoming opera must meet here tomorrow at noon! If you are not here you shall be replaced!"

As one we said, "Yes, Madame."

Still dizzy, I lay back on to the polished floor and closed my eyes. The world spun wildly.

"I say, Josephine, you are a very beautiful dancer."

I opened my eyes and Christine seemed to be spinning around and around. I shook my head to clear it and sat up. "Thank you."

"I was never a strong dancer. I am surprised that I made it into so many operas," Christine commented sitting down beside Meg and I.

Meg began to giggle to herself. "You only made it into the opera's because He made it so!"

My mouth popped open, and Christine gasped.

Catching herself, Meg sat up appalled. "I-I mean…" Meg struggled for the right words only to become silent.

Christine shook her head rising to her feet and practically ran off stage.

Meg closed her eyes. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Is it true though? Was she only in the performances because He said so?"

Meg nodded her head. "Still, I shouldn't have said anything, Christine is still sensitive about what happened in the past."

"Why?"

Meg brought her knees up to her chin. "Guilt."

I decided to play ignorant. "I don't understand."

"Christine feels guilty because she feels responsible for... His death. She blames herself…"

"I see."

"She never knew his real name, neither of us did."

Meg and I sat there talking for some time, until Meg decided to go search for Christine and apologize. I for one was eager to remove my pointe slippers and get out of my ballet frock. I shuffled towards the old prima ballerina room to get undressed; the door was ajar which meant someone was inside. I pushed the door open and Christine was standing before the vanity, her eyes wide, her skin pale, and her breathing ragged.

My brows furrowed as I stepped further into the room. "Christine, what are you doing in my room?"

Christine turned, her eyes narrowed into slits. "YOUR room?" she hissed.

I was taken aback. I never thought Christine could look sinister. Her body was rigid and hands were in fists. I straightened my back and raised my chin, looking down my nose as Veronique does.

"Yes, this is my room now. It was given to me by the manager because I am the second lead of Magic flute." I crossed my arms over my chest.

And as quickly as the sinister look came, it went. Christine blinked taking a step back shaking her head. "Oh, I am so sorry… I-I thought that… never mind."

I shook my head opening the door further so Christine could get the hint. "It's all right, now if you will please-"

"Where did that come from, Josephine?" Christine pointed toward the vanity table.

Erik replaced the vanity when I destroyed the room, I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure, most likely the manager replaced the old vanity."

"Not the table, Josephine." Christine took two steps closer and pointed to what was on the vanity table. "THAT."

My brows furrowed and I stepped further into the room and looked down at the vanity table. And sitting all by itself was a lone long stem red rose with a black ribbon tied into a perfect bow. I swallowed hard trying not to panic. I felt Christine watching me out of the corner of my eye.

"There is a note too."

She was right; there was a sheet of paper folded underneath it.

"Who gave you that rose, Josephine?" Christine asked, her voice had a hint of hysteria.

I took a deep breath. "Let's find out, shall we?"

I picked up the rose and paper with shaking hands, opening the paper I read it quickly and smiled in spite of myself.

"Well?"

"It's from-"

"There you are!" Meg along with Olive were at the door. "I have been looking everywhere for you. Christine, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"I forgive you, but look Meg." Christine took my wrist and held it up so Meg could see what I was holding.

As Meg came further into the room, the smile she had disappeared as she saw the black ribbon tied around the stem of the rose.

Meg's eyes widened. "Where did that come from?"

"It was on my - I mean Josephine's vanity table when I came in here."

"Oh mon dieu." Meg gasped.

I looked at Olive with pleading eyes and lip, 'help me.'

Olive opened her mouth, but nothing came out. I bit my lips and closed my eyes. Everything is over, they know of Erik and now they are going to tell Marraine, and now she will have my head! Mon dieu, she will force me to never see Erik again! She may even force me to leave the opera house! This isn't happening, this ISN'T HAPPENING!

"Oh, Josephine! Is that a rose from Monsieur Eriksson?"

My eyes popped open and my mouth dropped, making a popping sound. What is she doing?

"It is a rose from him! That is so sweet, I thought I had seen him in the grand foyer." Olive took the rose from me bringing it to her nose, inhaling its scent. Before she pulled it away from her nose, the little devil winked.

"That is terribly sweet of him." Olive turned to Meg and Christine.

"Monsieur Eriksson is Josephine's suitor, but shhhhh! Mme Giry doesn't know." Olive giggled playfully. "Oh, is that a letter too? What does it say?"

"Yes, what does it say?" Christine asked taking a step closer to me.

I swallowed hard and read it out loud, "'I'm sorry that I am not able to stay and watch your practice, but I will make it up to you.' Signed E."

Meg and Christine exchanged looks, they look doubtful. Christine nudged Meg's arm encouragingly; Meg then held out her hand and said, "May I?"

I handed over the folded letter and both Meg and Christine read it over. When they were done they exchanged looks again. Meg shook her head and began to laugh. "I'm sorry Josephine, its just-hahaha!"

I smiled weakly, so did Olive; Meg continued to laugh. Christine still had the letter in her hands.

"Meg, the writing, look at the writing, it is the same," she said weakly.

Still giggling Meg snatched the letter from Christine's hands. "Stop it,

Christine, you're only scaring yourself." Meg handed the letter back to me.

"Come now Josephine, who is this Eriksson? Is he a patron?" Meg took my hand and led me to the divon. "Tell me everything. How did the two of you meet?"

I glanced over at Christine who had sunk onto the vanity chair. Her expression was crossed between relief and disappointment.

"Oh, don't mind her, Josephine," Meg whispered in my ear. "She is just living in the past."

"What does he look like, Josephine?" Christine whispered not looking up. When she does meet my gaze, her eyes are fierce. "What does he look like. How tall is he? What color are his eyes? What does he smell like?"

Meg sighed, standing up. "Christine, you need to stop. He's gone."

"I just want to know!" Christine cried, standing to her feet. She then took the rose from my hand and held it to her chest. Tears were streaming down her face. I'm left dumbstruck, she just took the rose out of my hand! I felt heat rise over my entire body. I rose from the divon and made an attempt to get back my rose; only when I do, Christine held it behind her back.

"Honestly Christine, stop being so childish. That is mine, if you want roses, then ask your HUSBAND to buy you some, but that rose you have in your hand is mine." I stepped around and tried to get my rose back, but against Christine moves away from me. My tempter was waning, if she doesn't give it back to me I'm going to rip her hair out! Olive suddenly ran from the room.

I hope she is getting help. Meg is doing her best to convince Christine that she was acting out of hand.

"Christine. Give. It. Back." I growled through clenched teeth.

Christine swallowed hard, her entire body was shaking; she then murmured, "no."

"If you don't give it back to me, I'll-"

"I got it! Here, here is a picture of Josephine and Eriksson!" Olive said out of breath.

"Olive what are you tal-"

"Give it to me." Christine snatched it from Olive's hand bringing it close to her face. Her eyes were wild searching every inch of the photo. Sorrow was shown on her face, Christine arms fell to her sides and letting of the photo and the rose slips from her fingers. A sob escaped from Christine's lips; she then bolted from the room in tears. Meg followed after.

"Josephine I apologize, I'm so sorry. But I must go, I must take her back to Raoul." I nodded and Meg fled the room after Christine closing the door behind her.

I bent down and picked up my rose. Olive picked up the photo from the floor and handed it to me. Taking the photo, I looked at the man who was in the photo, it was Edward and I along with Olive. The photo was taken at the beginning of the year at the Masquerade ball.

I looked up at Olive. "Now, do you see what I was talking about…?"

It was close to midnight. I couldn't wait any longer; I had to see him. I ran. I ran as fast as I could down the dark tunnels; shadows danced on the stone walls as the lantern in my hand swung back and forth. I tripped twice, the third time I cut my knee; I bit back a sob. I pushed myself back up and continued on until I saw the gondola bobbing on shore. Pushing myself off with the oar, I hurried towards the other side which felt like an eternity. My arms burned but I dared not stop, not until I saw the iron gate and candelabras. Finally in Erik's domain, my arms were burning numb.

After tying off the gondola, I went in search for Erik.

"Erik? Erik are you here? Oh, please be here."

I ran past the grotto and up the little stairs that lead to my room. It was empty save for Ayesha. I turned and ran towards the library, it too was empty. "Erik?" I called weakly. My emotions had gotten the better of me.

Ayesha trotted past the library door and meowed. Quickly, I followed her further down the corridor. I saw light beaming from under a door, my heart skipped a beat; Erik's room. I hurried towards the door and knocked loudly.

"Erik, Erik may I come in?"

I heard groaning followed by something falling, then a muffled yes. I opened the door and I saw Erik sitting in the middle of the bed; he was pressing his mask to his face. Looking further down he wasn't wearing a shirt, only trousers and socks. Finally when he looked up, the visible side of his face looked exhausted. I left the door and practically run toward the bed. I crawled over to Erik and straddled him, sitting on his lap. As I wrapped my arms around his neck, I pressed my lips to his, once there I melted. Strong arms pulled me close and hands tangled in my hair as I deepened the kiss. Erik ended the kiss and took me in with his eyes. I didn't have to say anything for him to know something was wrong.

"What happened, Josephine?"

Tears gathered and fell from my eyes. "She still loves you…"

A/N: Cue said piano music! Aw, Josephine is going through such a hard time isn't she? And Christine! I know what you all are thinking: WTF Christine? Right? Well, I really wanted to capture her sorrow and mourning for Erik. That hope and the 'what ifs', did I pull it off? Also…Erik with out a shirt? O_O I threw that in last minute for your enjoyment.=D Your welcome!

If any of you are curious here is the name of the video that inspired me for the ballet rats dancing across stage.

Go to Youtube and type: Ballet Class-6 KennedyK27

Please, please, please! Leave a review telling me your thoughts!


	58. Chapter Fifty Seven

A/N: Wooo! A new chapter for you all just in time for new years! My beta buddy was so quick this time with revising. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! What would I do with out my inspiration? Thank you all for your wonderful and inspiring reviews and messages!

Now, down to business! I used some Susan Kay in this chapter, I don't want to ruin it for you, but I hope you get a-how should I say this-Scream out of it! MUHAHAHA! (begins to cough) Any who!

Also if you'd like to see more of something feel free to write me! If you want more fluff, more drama, more action don't hesitate to ask! Please R&R!

Chapter Fifty Seven

"What happened, Josephine?"

Hot tears burned my eyes. I managed to form the words and when I said them, they left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"She still loves you…"

Erik pulled me to arm's length to look me in the eye, and said in a firm tone, "What are you talking about?"

I closed my eyes and pushed myself off of Erik's lap. Pulling my knees to my chest I told Erik what transpired in the prima donna's room. While I was explaining the events to Erik, his facial expression never changed. His brows were knitted together, eyes were narrow, and mouth set in a grim line.

"She was acting like a mad woman; she wouldn't give me back the rose you gave me. She-she was determine to know if it was you that gave me the rose, Meg tried her best to contain her but she just wouldn't calm down. If it wasn't for Olive that chose to act fast, I'm afraid Marraine would've found out about us, Erik."

Erik remained quiet, and he sat motionless beside me. I desperately wanted to know what he was thinking about. His facial features were set in a statue like state, but his eyes searched at the darkness of the room. When Erik finally spoke, it was barely above a whisper.

"She thought the rose was for her… of course she would, I alone would give her a red rose with a black ribbon tied around its stem. That was my trade mark so she'd know who gave it to her… her Angel…"

I suddenly became cold, my hands, my arms, my entire body. Deep down I realized that no matter what, Christine would always be a part of Erik. He is cursed and I somehow felt at that very moment that I could no longer compete with an angel… I was at a loss for words, I was too angry and tired to say any more… I clenched the velvet blanket I was on top of in my hands and squeezed till my hands hurt. I felt my nails dig into my skin even though the velvet blanket was thick. Closing my eyes I placed my head down on my knees, only when I did a stinging pain shot down my knee and calve.

"Ow!" I flinched, looking where the pain was coming from. My night shift was torn and stained with blood where my knee is, a scrape with peeling skin could be seen from the hole in my night shift. I hissed as I pilled the cotton away from my wound.

"Bloody hell, Josephine what happened?" Erik hissed when he finally came out of the dark spell he was in.

"I tripped on the way over here," I murmured.

"You weren't running were you? You know the cobblestones tend to get moss toward the shore of the black lake."

I bit my lip and remained silent. Looking up through long lashes, I saw a very annoyed Erik glaring back at me. "I was in a hurry…" I whispered.

Erik snarled as he leapt off the bed in a fluid motion. Facing me from the edge of the bed, Erik said through clenched teeth, "Josephine, your legs are far too important, your career depends on them. If you are not careful, your clumsiness is going to be to blame and that will be the end of you."

I raised an eye brow. "I beg to differ."

Erik crosses his arms over his bare chest, "Oh?"

"If my days as a ballerina are at an end, then all I have to do is depend on my voice."

"Your voice?"

"Oui, was that not your intention from the beginning, Monsieur? To make me a star?" I smiled broadly even though the pain in my knee was throbbing.

Erik glared not saying another word. I won this argument. He continued to mumble under his breathe while he walked towards a door that looked to be the water closet. Just then the candle light flickered and danced across Erik's back, and there across his shoulder blades and lower back were long red welt-like scares. I gasped loudly covering my mouth. Erik turned then.

"Does it hurt very much?"

Unable to speak, I nodded my head.

"Give me a moment, I'll get the salve and cloth to clean it for you."

I said not a word. When Erik turned again, I took in the many long lashes across his back… "My poor Erik, who did that to you…"

Erik returned shortly caring a small bottle of salve and white cloth. I watched as he read the label of the salve. Still shirtless I observed Erik's body… I was reminded of the Greek Gods I'd seen in books. Erik's body was flawless, pale ivory glistened in the candle light. I wondered if it was as soft as it looks…? I've yet to touch anything other than the skin of his neck. A light patch of dark hair caught my eye, it sprouted from in the middle of Erik's chest and just under his navel, lightly trailing down towards his…

I swallowed hard looking away, my cheeks aflame… I placed my cold hands on top of them. I noticed when I saw the statues in the books that the men and women were naked; that was unexpected, although educational. I was unaware what the male body looked like and now I was unable to get those pictures out of my head!

"Your gown, it's ruined, is it not?" Erik asked sitting on his knees before me.

"I suppose, why?"

Instead of answering my question, Erik grabs the thin material where the hole is and violently tears my night shift exposing both my legs. I gasped lightly and squeaked Erik's name, bringing my legs to my chest out of reflex.

"What? You said it was ruined."

"Yes, but I didn't expect you to rip a bigger hole!"

"Hush now, and give me your leg. This might sting a litt-"

"Oh-no!" I screeched, I remember THAT salve, Erik used it once on me already. I made an attempt to flee, but didn't get a foot on the floor in my haste. A strong arm wrapped around my waste and I was dropped back onto the bed. Erik pushed my back against the soft mattress and with a deathly calm voice he spoke.

"I am in no mood to deal with a child's attempt of escape, Josephine. Now, I am going to clean your wound with this salve and you are going to lie there like a good girl and say not a word. If you try one more time to escape I will literally tie you to the bed post! Do you understand?"

I felt my bottom lit start to jut out in a pout. My instincts very much wanted to put up a fight, but the look Erik was giving me now warned me not to test him. I crossed my arms over my chest and 'harrumphed.'

"Good girl, wait here I have an idea, perhaps I might be able to ease the pain."

I didn't respond, instead I closed my eyes and prepared for the worse. The bed moved under Erik's weight and the creaking sound of a door opening echoed through the room, the sound of bottles clinking together followed. I sighed in defeat. I brought my wrist into view and traced the barely visible scare with my index finger. The scare was now two inches long, that night when Erik revealed himself to me seems so very long ago…

Something cold and wet jolts me out of my musing. "That's cold!" I gasped.

Erik was now sitting before me with my calve in one hand - just behind my knee - while the other was dabbing a cold cloth against my wound.

In a silky low tone Erik asked, "Does it hurt?"

Surprised, I shook my head no.

"Good," he whispered. The hand that was holding the back of my knee slowly slides down my leg, taking hold of my foot to straighten my leg so it lay flat. "Almost done, I'm going to dress it now."

Unable to speak, I continued to watch as gentle fingers danced across my skin. I wondered if Erik was purposely caressing my leg to feel my skin or if he was just working gently for my comfort? Either way, I was enjoying his touch. As Erik was finishing, I watched the candle light dance across the white mask. Will there be a day when he will allow me to see what lies underneath…? Will what lies underneath affect how I feel about him? The love I have for him? The answer was: no, I couldn't see anything getting in the way of my love for him. Slowly, so not to scare him, I reached out and touched the cheek of the white mask. Something I never do.

With lighting speed a steel iron hand grasped my wrist; Erik looked at me with wild eyes. Eyes that were not Erik's stared at me, the Phantom squeezed my wrist lightly and pulled me to his face.

"Do not even think of opening Pandora's Box," he growled. He released my wrist with a light shove.

I looked away, arguing with him in this state usually gets me nowhere. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hug them, Pandora's Box, I mused. I remembered the Greek mythology: When Pandora opened the jar, or "Box" all its contents except for one item were released into the world. The one remaining item was Hope. Today, opening Pandora's box means to create evil that cannot be undone. Why would removing his mask be relevant to Pandora's Box? I wondered…

Gentle fingers caressed my jaw line, looking up; sad silver eyes gazed into mine.

"Forgive me," Erik murmured in a broken whisper.

Sadness filled my heart. "There is nothing to forgive, you did nothing wrong."

Erik took my hand into his, placing kisses along my wrist. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't."

"I did."

"Did I hiss in pain? Did I cower away?"

"No…"

I placed my hand onto his exposed cheek. "It is all right, Erik."

Like a child that was waiting for punishment, Erik bowed his head in shame and shook his head.

"It is not all right, this face… It cursed a mother's love for her only child, it will curse yours! With this face you can't have a normal life with me," Erik hissed angrily.

"It can't be as bad as you think, Erik. Do you have that little trust in me that you think that I will leave because of what lies underneath it? I just pray that there will be a day that you will trust me enough to show-"

"Never-" Erik took me by my shoulders - "You will never see what has cursed me. I would rather die than see the disgusted look on your beautiful face!" Tears gathered in his eyes and threatened to fall. "I don't want to lose you, not you; my precious, my light, my hope."

Erik brought me to his chest and buried his face into the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held him. His body shook with silent tears, and as he was weeping, he began to speak in another language, one I did not understand. I rubbed his back. I could feel each and every welt - like scars on his back. Emotion got the better of me…

"Do not worry, this will be the last time we speak of it. I promise, Erik. Hush now, lie down…"

I lie on my back placing Erik's head on my shoulder. I began humming the lullaby my mother would often sing to me when I was a child and I was distraught. I hummed lightly rubbing Erik's scarred back. I noticed his body was cold. I pulled the blanked and covered us both.

"What are you humming?" Erik asked in a hoarse voice.

"A lullaby my mother use to sing to me, would you like to hear it?"

"Very much."

I smiled and closed my eyes…

"Laying alone with the history that made you,

Cold and uncertain inside well careful now, deep breaths

The waters still rising but your silver linings inside…

When you feel like your breaking down,

Your bodies just giving in and you can't go on broken like this

Any longer…

Close your eyes, don't you cry, let the sorry with in you

Subside. Don't despair, have not fear give your way to me

When you hear, this lullaby…"

As I sang I felt Erik's tense body relax beside mine. I ran my fingers through his black hair and massaged the back of his neck. The muscles, I could feel were tight.

"You say it all seems so wrong with the life that you're living

You're searching for some reason why

You're so scared to trust, you're feeling unworthy

aching for comfort tonight…

When your heart's too sore to beat

And you fear it might never heal

And you feel not even beggars want you…

I do…"

Erik lifted his head from my shoulder and propped himself on his elbow. Looking down at me he watched as I sang to him. I turned to my side so I may snuggle closer, tracing his jaw with my fingers I sang the next verse.

"Close your eyes, don't you cry

Let the sorrow within you subside

Don't despair, have no fear give your way to me,

When you hear this lullaby…

Don't you cry, let the darkness with in you feel alive…

Don't despair, have no fear

You'll find comfort in me like a child

With this lullaby…

Don't you cry, close your eyes…"

As the lullaby ended, I hummed the last notes.

"That was beautiful…"

"Thank you," I smiled sleepily. "You should have heard my mother sing it. She had such a beautiful voice…" I closed my eyes feeling exhausted.

"You are tired."

"Yes, may I stay here tonight?" I asked snuggling closer. I inhaled Erik's scent. Sandalwood and cologne…

"Here, as in my bed, with me?"

"You seem surprised."

"Well-I-we-I mean-"

"You're rambling."

Erik growled in frustration and through himself onto his back, irritated with himself. I giggled and placed my head onto his shoulder.

"Would you like me to leave and sleep in my room?" I asked.

"Would you think wrong of me if I told you that I want you to stay right where you are?"

I smiled into his shoulder. "Not at all."

Stong arms enfolded around me, and I fell asleep to my hair being combed through by gentle fingers, and the steady beat of Erik's heart…

A loud rhythm woke me, followed by a cold wet nose against my cheek. I jerked from the wet nose and opened my eyes. Ayesha had claimed my pillow and her head had claimed my face for a head rest. She purred loudly in my ear, her whiskers tickled my cheek. I reached up and stretched, looking to my right; Erik was stretched out on his stomach on the bed. The blanket was pushed down his waist, one leg was hanging off the bed along with an arm, the other was somewhere under the massive pillow.

I giggled to myself. Thankfully the bed was large enough for him to spread out and not kick me with his long legs. I picked up Ayesha and placed her on my chest, her body vibrated as she purred. We both lay there enjoying each other's company, when suddenly Ayesha's ears push up and twitch back and forth, as though she was straining her hearing or she heard something I did not.

"What's wrong?" I whispered following her gaze towards the door. She then leapt up in urgency and trotted off the bed and towards the door. Curious, I followed her. Leaving the warmth of Erik's bed I tip toed out of the room and down the dark corridor. I first looked into the library for Ayesha and didn't find her. Only the dying embers of the fire place. I bit the inside of my cheek, perhaps she heard a mouse? I thought. I continued down the corridor and stepped out onto the grotto where the organ was and halted to a stop. All the air left my lungs and I swore my heart stopped! Marraine was standing near the shore, her back was to me and she was petting Ayesha!

I ran back into the darkness of the corridor, my heart beat violently

against my chest. I panted, leaning against the wall. I was frozen with fear. What was she doing here? Did she know I was down here? Was she here for me? So many thoughts ran through my head at once. I pushed myself off the stone wall and ran towards Erik's room. Once there I locked the door behind me.

"Erik! Erik!" I hissed still at the door. Erik responded by rolling over.

"Grrr!" I growled, picking up a pillow that had fallen onto the floor and threw it at his head!

Erik oomphed, getting a face full of Down Feathered pillow. As quick as lighting Erik was on his feet looking for the culprit who hit him. His chest was heaving and his hands were clenched into fists.

"That was me!" I whispered, still braced on the door.

"You. Hit. Me. With. A. Pillow," Erik said through clenched teeth. He was livid. I made a note to never try to wake him up with a pillow again.

"I'm sorry but you wouldn't wake up! Marraine is here and she's out by the grotto! She nearly saw me!" I whispered. "What are we going to-"

"Erik, are you awake?" Marraine called from down the corridor.

"Mon dieu!" I gasped covering my mouth. "This is it Erik, she knows of us! She's going to kill you and then me! If she doesn't kill us than she will force me to leave and then-"

Erik covered my mouth to stop my hysteria. My entire body was shaking with adrenaline and tears threatened to fall. This couldn't be happening! First Christine now this! A knock came at the door.

"Erik, are you awake?"

My eyes widened. Erik on the other hand was as calm as ever. Blast that man! How can he be so calm!

"Yes, Anne. Give me a second to get dressed," Erik called. He then turned towards the open armoire and pulled on a long black and gold paisley robe. The stone wall that was behind the armoire was covered with what looks to be old red show curtain. Erik went toward the end of the wall and pulled the curtain aside, exposing another door. He looked at it as though reluctant to open it. Finally he beckoned me with his hand. I took a candle and hurried towards his side.

"Now, I want you to wait here. Whatever you do, don't look under what lies underneath that sheet, do you understand me?"

"Yes, but-"

"I'll do what I can to get her to leave."

"But-"

"Shhh!"

The door was closed in my face, blast that man! I heard the door to his room open.

"What do you want Anne?"

"What took you so long?"

"I was hiding a body Anne, now why in the hell did you wake me?"

I gasped. I couldn't believe he was being so bold.

"Where were you yesterday afternoon?"

"I was composing."

"All day?"

"Don't I always. I just finished a new aria, it was nearly midnight when I finished."

"Are you lying to me, Erik?"

My heart skipped a beat. I knew that tone; that was a tone no one didn't cross. She would use that tone to scare the rowdy dancers or to get the truth out of you when she knows that you are lying. Silence was all I heard save for the loud pounding in my chest. I pressed my ear against the door to hear better.

"You come into my home, wake me from what little sleep I have, and accuse me of lying to you? If you were a man, Anne, I would take you by the neck and throw you out onto you're as-"

"-Calm yourself Erik, I am sorry. Old habits die hard, I guess…"

Marraine went on with her apology. The more she talked, the more my heart beat began to slow. I stepped away from the door, one step, two step, three. On the third step back I stepped on something and it silently fell behind me. The sound was a sheet falling to the floor. The sheet itself was black and it lay at my feet. Raising the candle I saw what it concealed. I covered my mouth in time to muffle my scream.

It was a coffin. I nearly dropped my candle. I stepped away from it and towards the door.

"You see, Christine was in hysterics yesterday. And well, Meg wouldn't tell me what got Christine so upset and neither would Christine. She just sat in the manager's office and cried until Raoul was able to arrive."

"And naturally the first thought that came to mind was me. You thought I did something to her. Revealed myself?"

"Well, considering your past Erik I had to come down here and ask you. She was doing fine and then the next I know she's holding herself and sobbing."

There was a pause. When Erik spoke, his tone of voice sound bored of matter.

"Are we quite finished? Are you assured that it was not I who terrorized the Countess?"

Another pause.

"Yes, I suppose, may I see your new aria?"

"Of course, follow me."

I heard the door close and then there was silence. I sighed softly, leaning my head back against the wall. Candle light danced across the black glossy coffin, why in this world would Erik have a coffin in his room? A part of me wanted to open it to see what was inside but the other was far too frighten. I was in there for what seem to be an hour, my candle was burning out; the poor flame struggle to start alight.

Then there was movement on the other side, followed by the door opening. And in the door way stood a very stunned Erik who eyed the fallen sheet that was at my feet. He then looked from the coffin to me then back to the coffin.

"I didn't do it," I murmured.

A/N: Wow, could you imagine going into some ones closet and seeing a coffin inside! I'd freak! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and YAY for Ayesha and her hearing or else Mme. Giry would have walked in on them sleeping together! I think the woman would have had a heart attack! I was inspired by our cat, Monsieur who usually hears my husband walking towards the front door before I do!

What are your thoughts of the lullaby Josephine sang? If you'd like to hear it go to YouTube and type Emmy Rossum, Lullaby. I found that song about three years ago and have been waiting for the right time to use it. =D Please leave your favorite authoress a lovely review! You all know that I love to read your thoughts, like and dislikes.


	59. Chapter Fifty Eight

A/N: I'M BACK! Can I get a WOOHOO? All right, thank you ALL so much for being so understand and so patient with me! You all are the most wonderful readers! Shout out to most of you!

Hedwig466

AngelicMinx

Donna109

Vikishus

Tbnasib3

AllieKat626

GigiMusic

13Sapphire13

Princess of Pirates

Nack3490

Samonia (Private User)

Slashersister

xJill Lovett

Xandi412

Why Fireflies Fly

kpw1998

Cutejellybean132

Ang(Private User)

Enchanted Elf

Phantoms Lil Waffle

Also, thank you all who sent me your reviews via Message and to those who added my story to your favorites! Please R&R!

Chapter Fifty Eight

"Erik, I assure you I did not do it."

"No? Tell me Josephine, how did the sheet end up on the floor?" Erik asked. His voice was oddly calm. But I knew he was far from being calm, for his hands gripped the mantle peace of the fire place, and I could see the veins in his hand popping out. His sleeves were pushed to his elbows, and I could see the muscles in his arm flexing. When he finally came to get me from the closet and saw that the coffin was revealed, Erik took hold of my hand and pulled me out of the closet and into the library.

"I might have stepped on the sheet and it fell, but I did not take it off." I approached Erik then. "Please, you must believe me." I then placed my hand on his shoulder to ease the tension; doing so only caused Erik to push my hand away. Shunning me, Erik turned towards his many rows of books; from there he began to talk to himself in a different language. His tone was harsh, almost a growl. Back and forth, Erik stalked from one side of the room to the other. I dared not say a word for I was not sure if it was my Erik talking or the Phantom. I sat quietly watching Erik, who seemed to be asking and answering his own questions.

I was not able to understand him, but I could hear the questioning in his tone. Yet when he answers the question his tone becomes harsh.

Finally he stopped and looked at me. "Come, we must get you back to the surface before Anne realizes that you are missing."

And within a blink of an eye, Erik was himself again. Or so it seemed. Erik did not offer his arm or his hand while stepping into the gondola; it wobbled back and forth as I stumbled in. And as for the walk towards the surface, I had to practically run to keep up with his pace and by the time we were before the two way mirror, I was panting.

"Erik-"

"-Josephine, I must not be disturbed for the next following days. Am I understood?"

Taken aback I flinched in the darkness. "No, I don't understand, I thought-"

"-Every day we get closer to performing Magic Flute. I have not been able to do my duties that oversee the production." Erik hissed, "I don't need y- distractions at this time. I advise that you do the same and concentrate on your role."

And with that, Erik turned on his heel and left. I was left speechless.

"Wait!" I called, finding my voice. "When am I going to see you again?"

The echo of clicking boots stopped and a whisper tickled my ear. "I'll come to you…"

The echo of footsteps began and slowly faded, and for the life of me I was not able to move. Something inside me pulled at my chest, tightening it to the point where I was hyperventilating. Anxiety wrapped its cold cloak around my shoulders and I couldn't breathe.

Erik was totally out of character, or was it the Phantom that escorted me back? I didn't know why Erik had a coffin in his closet, but for whatever reason, seeing it seemed to set something off inside him. He was so cold towards me, I began to worry…

Three days passed without a word from Erik. I didn't pay any mind to it at first, but when a full week passed without having any contact, I felt deprived without him. When the second week came and passed, I searched the opera house's shadows in hope of seeing him, but every time it's in vain. I feel so alone without him and all around me I see people with the ones they love! Olive had Jamice by her side, Garrit had Madeline, Mme Thomas had her husband at her side at all times during rehearsal. It's enough to make me sick with envy! How can one hate a person yet love them at the same time?

When the first week passed without Erik, I found myself banging on the two way mirror with tears streaming down my face, calling his name, and in a way I felt like he was punishing me. Punishing me for something I didn't mean to do! By the second week I was beyond angry, I was furious! How dare he treat me like this! I am supposed to be the one he loved! I hoped and prayed I would see him soon so I could choke his thick neck for acting so idiotic! The next few days I became terribly depressed, nothing really mattered to me, nothing bothered me beside the aching pain in my chest. The days were meshed together, nights without sleep and days of rehearsal seemed to drag on. Many times I tried to go down and see him but the two way mirror was locked. I stopped checking the mirror when Marriane found me asleep on the floor before the mirror. My excuse was I was stretching my sore legs that night and fell asleep. I was unsure if she believed me, but she let it go and has not brought it up since.

Music echoed throughout the opera house. The orchestra was playing beautifully. As Monsieur Reyer waved his little wand, the musicians followed with ease. I leaned back and sighed softly as I watched rehearsals. We were waiting for Mme. Thomson to arrive so we could finish where we left off. It was twenty five minutes past the hour she was to be here and that wasn't like her. Monsieur Reyer insisted that we proceed with rehearsals. I watched the scene on stage with amusement as Papageno is unable to speak.

"Your fate is sealed, there is nothing I can do!" Sang the Prince as he tried pulling off the trap that covered Papageno's mouth. The Prince tugged and tugged but was not able to get it off. The Three Ladies arrived on stage singing as one and was able to take off the trap from his mouth.

"Remember," they sang, "do not lie or-"

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention!" Monsieur Firmin called from the corner stage.

"Monsieur Firmin, we are rehearsing!" Monsieur Reyer said waving his wand.

"Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry, please forgive me. But I have just received a note from Mme Thomson, I am afraid she is rather ill and is in the Infirmary."

I gasped placing a hand on my chest. Everyone around began murmuring and talking at the same time towards Monsieur Firmin.

"Please, everyone let me finish; Mme Thomson along with most of those who reside here in the opera house and those that are performing have fallen quite ill. Andre and I have discussed the matter and if they are not recovered in time… Well, I'm afraid Magic Flute will not be performed."

My mouth dropped. Everyone began yelling and ranting.

"How can you do this to us?"

"We've been working so hard!"

"What about an understudy?"

"There is no understudy for Mme. Thomson."

"This isn't far!"

Some of the ballet rats stomped their pointed foot with annoyance. The actors reacted with dramatic behavior, the men taking off their hats and tossing them on the ground.

"Ladies and gentlemen please, you are not the only ones that are disappointed, but the fact of the matter is, with no actors or singers there is no production. Take a look around, there are only a handful of you who are not ill."

"He is right," Marraine stepped out of the shadows and stood next to Firmin.

"Five of my ballerinas are ill and another has symptoms of falling ill."

I furrowed my brows. Who else is feeling ill? I looked at all the ballet rats and saw that Robin, Veronique, Margot, Marie, and Torra were not else? My eyes widened, Olive. I bit my lip, poor Olive. That must be the reason why she hasn't been able to make it to rehearsals lately.

"Now, Doctor Devouroux is in his office, I suggest those that are feeling ill make an appointment with him. That is all I have to say, good afternoon to you all."

I made my way towards Marraine. "Marraine, why didn't you tell me that Olive had fallen ill?"

Because I knew that you would worry. She along with the other girls will stay in the women's dormitory, as for the rest of you, pay attention! Marraine called banging her walking stick. "Those who are ill will reside in the women's dormitory, as for the rest of you, I have an empty room where you all may sleep. I do not wish for the rest of you to fall ill as well for it is contagious. I advise to be extra cautious; wash your hands often and steer clear of those who are ill. Am I understood?"

We said as one, "Oui Madame Giry."

I turned away from Marraine, debating whether or not I should still risk seeing Olive…"

"Mademoiselle DeBeaux, may I have a word?"

I turned as I heard my name being called and was met by blue eyes staring down at me, whose blue eyes belong to the Vicount de Chagny.

"Raoul, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, actually. May I have a moment?"

I raised an eye brow. "Of course." I followed Raoul who was heading towards the prima donna's room. My furrowed brow lowered into suspicion, why is he heading to my room?

Once inside Raoul closed the door behind him. I crossed my arms as I watched him take in the old room. His eyes settled upon the gilded mirror and his once soft eyes harden into a glare.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me, Monsieur?" Because it was highly inappropriate for a married man to be in a room with a women that was not family, I thought but didn't give voice to it.

"Oui, I would like to hear your side of the story, Josephine."

I cocked my head to one side. "What story, pray tell?"

Raoul chuckled to himself. "My apologies, I didn't mean to be rude. I just would like to know what happened to Christine the other day. Meg told me all she knew and so did Madame Giry, and since you were here that day, I just wanted to hear your perspective of what happen."

I looked down my nose at Raoul de Chagny. I was in no mood for this. "Monsieur, what makes you think that what I say is any different from what Meg and Marraine has already told you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I would just like to know your point of view. When I was called back to the manager's office Christine was in such a state. I haven't seen her behave that way in such a long time…" Raoul suddenly became quiet, as though he was remembering something that happen long ago.

"Ahem, excuse me." Raoul cleared his throat. "Christine mentioned a rose was given to you?"

"That's right."

"By whom?" Raoul asked lightly stepping closer. I sighed softly and clasped my hands behind my back not saying a word. He then took a different approach, this time he used his charm.

"Come now, dear Josephine. Meg gave me strict instructions that Mme Giry was not to know." Raoul smiled showing his perfect white teeth. "I can assure you, your secret is safe with me." He then winked. "After all, you are a beautiful young women; I am surprised that there aren't men lining outside the opera house waiting to catch just a glimpse of you!"

I blushed ducking my head, I looked away.

"The gift he left for you, it was a rose, was it not? I'm sure you must get many gift from admirers." Again he smiled ever so sweetly, and I felt the tension leave my body.

Yes, it was and no, not as many as you think."

"There was a black ribbon tied around the stem, was there not?"

"Yes."

Raoul became serious and closed the space in between us. "Listen to me very carefully, Josephine, I do not wish to alarm you, but I must know who gave you that rose?"

I backed up against the cold mirror. "What concern is it of yours?" I asked weakly.

"Because there has only been one man-if you can even call him that- on this earth that ties a black ribbon to red-long stem roses and he is supposed to be dead. You are very talented and very beautiful, you are the perfect repla-I mean..."

He was going to say, "replacement." I bit the inside of my lip, my heart throbbed with pain. His words stung…

Raoul struggled for the right words. "Please, tell me? I must know if it is the same person."

My heart was beating in my throat, anger boiled inside me along with held emotion.

"Monsieur if you please back away, you are invading my space!" I spat moving away. "You must not concern yourself with my suitors, Monsieur. It is my business, not yours."

"Josephine please?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, not saying a word. Raoul's sad eyes pleaded with me. When I turned away from him he finally spoke.

His tone was soft and full of regret. "If you don't tell me who he is then I am forced to go to Mme Giry and get the answers that I am searching for." Raoul turned and head for the door.

I panicked. "But she knows nothing!"

Raoul stopped with his hand on the door knob. "I doubt it, that woman knows everything."

Mon dieu, what was I to do?

Raoul opened the door and before he could take a step I said the first word that came to mind.

Raoul turned. "What did you say?"

"Eriksson, that is his name."

Hope could be seen on Raoul's handsome features. He closed the door and waited for me to talk, but I was at a loss.

"What is his surname?"

I swallowed hard. "M-Monte'."

"Eriksson Monte'?" Raoul's brows knitted while pondering the name.

"Is he a Patron?"

I swallowed hard and nodded. "You can ask anyone about Monsieur Monte' and they will tell you that he is a patron."

Raoul watched me close. "Christine mentioned a photograph?"

I went to my vanity table and opened the first drawer, pulling out the photo from the masquerade party and handing it to Raoul.

"That's him." I pointed.

"You…" Raoul whispered bringing the photo closer to his eyes.

"What about me?

"Why are you dressed as Aminta?" Raoul's tone was not harsh but full of curiosity.

"I-I um was here the night the opera house went up into flames, Monsieur. I saw Don Juan Triumphant; it was the last opera my parents took me to before they died."

Raoul studied my face for deception but found nothing but truth. Handing the photo back to me, Raoul cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, I see I've taken up too much of your time. Thank you for your help, Josephine, and thank you for your honesty; you must not fret your secret is safe with me. Monsieur Monte' is very lucky you are giving him the time of day." Raoul smiled sweetly.

Erik's face floated to mind and I smiled. No matter how much anger I have in side, I miss him terribly.

"He's all I ever wanted," I whispered without thinking.

"So you are in love with this young man?" Raoul pointed to the photograph.

In a matter of speaking, I thought. "Yes, you can say that."

"Does he know this?"

"Very much so."

Raoul nodded. "Well, if you will excuse me, I must return to Christine."

"Good day, Raoul."

"Good day, oh, Josephine? Christine sends her apologies for her behavior towards you. I hope you can find it in you to forgive her. She really wasn't herself that day."

I sighed softly. "She is forgiven…"

Raoul bowed before leaving. Once the door was closed, I let myself fall onto the divan feeling exhausted. Murmured voices from in the hall could be heard. I lifted my head and looked at the door. The voices were very familiar, they were speaking in a deep low tone; curious I tiptoed towards the door placing my ear against the hard surface.

"It isn't him, I don't know why I let Christine think that is was him." Raoul said. "I knew she wasn't ready to come back, but she wouldn't have any of it. That woman can be so stubborn." Raoul sighed.

"How is she doing?" Asked the other man in the hall. I pulled my head away from the door, why does that voice sound so familiar?

"From what you described, it seemed like she had retreated back into her old self again. Is she having nightmares as well?"

The way the second man spoke, he seemed to not be from this country even though his French was flawless. And how is it he knows of Christine's past?

I bit my lips. I must know who he is. Tightening my grip to the handle, I turned the door knob ever so slightly until it opened. There in the darkened hallway was Raoul de Chagny and Nadir Khan.

"No, thank goodness." Raoul sighed. "You must excuse me Nadir, I must be going; I've been in this place for too long. Good day to you."

"Good day, Raoul."

I watched as Raoul walked briskly down the hall, but Nadir remained in the hall way. He pulled out his pocket watch, checking the time.

"Are you just going to stand there peeking behind the door, Josephine or are you going to invite me in?" He asked lightly, putting the watch back into his breast pocket.

I started when he said my name, and opened the door so he may come in.

"How did you know I was eavesdropping?" I whispered unable to speak.

"I saw your shadow move from under the door."

"Oh, so, you knew that Raoul came to talk to me?"

"I did."

"Why? If Erik found out that Raoul was sniffing around for him he'd be angry."

"Yes, I know, that's why I am here. I would only let Raoul get so far before I'd lead him off Erik's tracks, but it seems you've already done that haven't you? Eriksson Monte?" Nadir chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "You can thank Olive for that, although I used a real patron's surname. A friend of mine, that way if Raoul refers Monte to any one they'd be talking of the actually Edward Monte."

"Ah, clever girl."

I smiled in spite of myself. "So, how is Erik? Is he still angry with me?"

Nadir cocked his head to one side. "You have not seen him today?"

I shook my head. "No, I haven't seen him in over two weeks now and to be honest I'm getting worried. This isn't like him to stay away from me for this long, even if he is angry with me.

"Why would he be angry with you?"

"The coffin in his closet was revealed to me."

Nadir nodded without a word. "Well, I haven't seen him lately myself, but I was planning on going down there. Would you care to join me?"

My heart skipped a beat. "I'd love to but the mirror is locked."

"Ah, he locked it did he? Well, do not fret mademoiselle Nadir Khan can show you how to open it."

I smiled, my heart felt light with joy! "Wouldn't Erik be angry with you for showing me?"

"He will be very angry with me." Nadir looked at me and smiled the most devilish smile. I giggled unable to stop myself. I watched as Nadir closed his eyes as he ran his left hand down the side of the gilded mirror, "Where are you?" he whispered. "Ah, there you are." Nadir then pushed a hair line crack that was next to a leaf on the frame and just like that I heard the soft click of the locks shifting. Nadir pushed the mirror open, and a cool breeze blew at my body as though welcoming me back. I hurried through and lit the small lantern that is left for me. Shadows dance across the tunnel walls as we make our way towards Erik's home. Once in the gondola, I struggled with my emotions; I wasn't sure if I was angry or happy. A part of me wanted to cry and yell while the other part wanted to leap for joy the closer we get to Erik.

Finally we were near the shore and everything was in darkness. I raised my lantern. "Erik! Are you here?" The only reply was my echo.

Nadir tied the gondola to shore and helped me out, I heard a soft whining echoing towards the grotto.

"Meow…"

I raised the lantern towards the grotto and two jeweled eyes glisten back.

"Ayesha!" I exclaimed rushing to her side.

"Ayesha," Nadir grumbled.

Ayesha meowed and purred as I held her. Her cold nose budded against my chin in affection. "What are you doing here all by yourself, hmm? Where is Erik?" I cooed. I ran my hand down the side of her body and something felt oddly wrong. Placing the lantern down I held Ayesha close to the light and saw that she had lost weight. The poor thing had become skin and bone!

"Nadir," I whispered picking up Ayesha. "I don't think Erik is here, look at Ayesha, she hasn't eaten in days."

Nadir made a face. "That isn't like Erik. He'd starve himself before he let that cat go hungry. I'm going to look around, why don't you do the same?"

Nadir turned and lit a candle for himself, from there he searched the kitchen. I couldn't move, something wasn't right; I could feel it. Ayesha must have felt the same way, her ears perked and she jumped from my arms and into the darkness.

"Erik, where are you?" I whispered choking on my own words. My throat tightened with emotion and my eyes began to water. I shook my head and swallowed hard, crying wasn't going to find Erik. Picking up the lantern I went up the stairs into the grotto towards the Louise Phillip room.

"Find anything?" Nadir called.

"Not yet. I looked over my shoulder as I made my way. I'm going to check the-whoa!" My foot caught on something on the floor, and I went down dropping the lantern, which rolled out of reach, "Ow!" I hissed as I pushed myself up. I was fully on the stone floor.

"Josephine! Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine! No need to help me I insist."

"If you insist," Nadir said uneasy.

"Really, I'm fine." Standing I brushed off my skirt. "See, no broken bones. Just a sore bum."

Nadir chuckled. "All right, I'm going to check Erik's room."

As Nadir leaves, I searched for the fallen lantern. Thankfully it didn't break, setting Erik's home on fire. The thought made me giggle.

"Yes, Erik, I'm sorry but in an attempt of searching for you, I dropped my lantern and set fire to your home, burning everything." I shook my head. It soundridiculous even to my ears. Picking up the lantern, I found the cause for me falling over and I let out a blood ranching scream.

"ERIK!"

Erik was sprawled out on his stomach. I must have kicked his stomach or leg when I fell over. His body was slightly turned upward. I was beside him in an instant. Sobs racked my body.

"What, what is it?" Nadir ran out from behind the organ where I was.

"By Allah," he whispered eying Erik.

"What's wrong with him? He won't wake up, Nadir!" I cried in hysterics.

Nadir bent down and checked Erik's pulse. "He's alive, but only just. He must have fallen and hit his head knocking him out. Step aside, I'm going to carry him into the Louis Phillip room. Open the door for me please."

I stood on weak legs as I struggled to keep up right on the stone steps. Finally at the top, I pushed the door open. Looking over my shoulder, Nadir had Erik slung over his shoulder. My mouth dropped. Nadir was half a foot taller than I and he is able to carry Erik.

"Quickly," Nadir huffed, "Light some candles. Stay here, I am going to search for medicine and water for him. In the state he is now, it's been days since he's had water."

"All righ," I whimpered lighting the next candle quickly without dropping them with my shaking hands.

Tears were blinding my vision.

Finally the room was adorned with light. Once I placed the last candle down I went to Erik's side. "Erik, can you hear me?" I asked sitting down. Placing my hand on his exposed cheek, Erik was burning hot; he was sick just like so many are in the opera house. Fresh tears fell from my eyes.

"My love, I'm so sorry! I should have been here for you, I could have helped you." I was bent over sobbing into Erik chest. I buried my face into his heated body. "You should have come to me. I was waiting for you! I could have taken care of you, oh why did you shun me?" I screamed and slammed my fists into his chest, anger over came me. I grabbed the lapels of the once white shirt he wore and shook them as hard as I could.

"You should have come for me! You stubborn man! Now look at you, if we hadn't have come…" I sobbed, I cried so hard I could barely breathe. "I can't lose you, Erik, you're all that I have! Please don't leave me my love, please!"

I sobbed until the tears ran dry from my eyes, finally calm, I pushed myself off the bed and went to fetch a wet cloth from the water closet for his head. I let the cold water run through the cloth before wringing it out. Once beside Erik I dabbed the wet cloth over Erik's chest, neck, and the exposed side of his face and it was then that I realized that Erik was mask-less. Nadir placed him on the bed so his mask-less face would be pressed into the pillow. I swallowed hard and gently placed my hand under Erik's jaw. I debated whether or not I should look; my heart was beating in my ears. I turned Erik's head to face me. My hand fell away from Erik's face as though it were fire. Dried blood stained the marred

side of his face and jaw, tears welled in my eyes as I took in the sight of the man I love. The skin of his right nostril and of the bridge of his nose seem to be pulled tight towards his cheek. The skin just below his eye was swollen and slightly drooped, and just above his temple was a ghastly open sore where the dried blood came from.

"My god... My poor Erik…"

With shaking hands I wiped the blood from his faceas gently as I could. The entire right side of Erik's skin was red andcoarse, blue veins on the side of Erik's forehead popped out and the sore above his temple looked extremely painful. Nadir walked in caring an arm full of little glass bottles, rubber tubes and measuring cups. When he saw that Erik's face was exposed he looked at me stunned.

"What happen to him, Nadir?" I whispered threw tears.

Nadir set everything he was holding onto the bed. "He was born that way. The mask was his only gift his mother ever gave him. She forced him to wear it so she wouldn't have to look at him.

My heart broke for Erik. "What kind of mother would do such a thing? To an innocent child?" I spat wiping my tears.

"One that did not understand."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Erik tends to talk a lot while he is intoxicated," Nadir said in a matter-of-fact tone as he gathered the many bottles. He then opened them and began measuring and mixing into a larger bottle.

I remembered what Erik had once said, "This face earned my mothers fear and loathing."

I bit my lip until I could taste blood. No wonder Erik was so frightened for me to see his face. His own mother shunned him, Christine humiliated him before a crowd; he was sure I was going to run away. I cradled Erik's right check in my hand, leaning down I placed my lips just underneath his eye. I kissed his entire face, kissing all the hurt and sorrow away. I kissed his misshapen nose, his coarse cheek, his thinning eye brow…

"You will never have to hurt any more my love," I whispered. "I see you and I am staying right here."

A/N: Awe, poor Erik! And poor Josephine! Seeing the person you love on the floor in such a state weather its a boyfriend/girlfriend, husband/wife or even a family member is very frightening. Sadly I know first hand how frightening it is, and finally Josephine sees Erik's face! What are your thoughts? Please leave a review I can't wait to read them, I've missed you all! So sorry I wasn't able to reply to your review, I'm in the process of getting a new lap top!


	60. Chapter Fifty Nine

A/N: I'll keep it short cause I know how anxious you are, please leave a review!

Chapter Fifty Nine

"Wait! When am I going to see you again?" Josephine asked weakly.

"I'll come to you," I whispered. Only I knew it was a lie when it left my lips...

I stood far away. I could not bear to be near Josephine at the time. Every time I see her, anger boils inside me. Because of her, memories that I thought were buried deep had resurfaced. I haven't had a decent night sleep in days; nightmares from my past have been haunting me. And because of it, I've been in a foul mood. Even my Ayesha has been cautious enough to stay away from me. I feel the darkness inside is eating away at me to the point where I want to see people suffer. I want to see blood and I want to be the one causing the pain. I feel myself receding into the Shahs assassin. As I watch the stage hands working on the set of Magic Flute, I find myself imagining scenarios of murder... A man had his back to me the other day, and I saw myself sneaking up on him and using the rope at his feet to strangle him to death; he wouldn't have seen it coming...

I was becoming addicted to the adrenaline that flowed in my veins once again and it began to frighten me. I forced myself to stay away from the workers in fear that I might lose control and hurt someone... I forced myself to think of nothing but the production of Magic Flute. During the night is when I would go to the surface and see the progress they had made, and tonight I am not happy with what I am seeing. The back drops were not hung and most of the props were not finished. I made a mental note to myself to write a letter to Andre and Firmin about this. I shake my head, annoyed, and turn away to face the empty audience, remembering the night before I performed on this stage...

Forgotten words whispered in my mind...

'Can I betray the man that once inspired my voice...? Do I become his pray? Do I have any choice?'

I closed my eyes. I could see them, that boy and Christine in the small chapel. They were unaware that I heard every word; I watched as Christine paced back and forth, tears staining her cheeks. 'He kills without a thought; he murders all that's good. I know I can't refuse, and yet I wish I could. Oh God, if I agree, what horrors wait for me in this the Phantoms opera? ' Her words stung. To think that she believed that any kind of harm would come to her by my hand...

I opened my eyes and glared at the seats before me, repeating what I said so many years ago. "I hate to have to cut the fun short, but the joke's wearing thin. Why not let the audience in?" I looked up at the chandelier and could almost smell the scent of burnt wood. I felt a sinister smile curve my lips. With the whoosh of my cloak, I made my way towards the costume department to drop off the new designs for the costumes that I wanted for Magic Flute. Instead of having lavish colors for the costumes they chose dull boring colors and patterns. Ha! Not in my opera. I will have nothing but the best.

For good measure I tore up each and every costume that was made. Destroying them took away the tension I was feeling. Once done, I locked the door behind me. Pulling out my pocket watch, I saw that it was close to dawn; the staff will be waking soon. Deciding to take a short cut, I took the two way mirror to my home. I walked briskly toward the other side of the theater. Always keeping in mind to stay in the shadows; I must always be cautious. I don't need the Armed Guards invading my home yet again searching for my blood. Opening the door to the prima donna's room, I was met with a sight that stopped me in my tracks: Josephine sat asleep leaning against the mirror. I swallowed hard. It has been days since I've seen her and my heart swelled... Closing the door, I crossed the room, debating whether I should wake her or not. Kneeling down I placed my gloved hand against her cheek; I missed her so very much, but I was still very angry with her. I pulled her close, inhaling her sweet scent before lowering her to the carpet. Standing to my full height I gazed upon her one last time before opening the glass and disappearing into the darkness.

Four days later.

While lying in bed, I found no comfort between the sheets, and I tossed and turned. Was it not a week ago that I slept comfortably by Josephine's side? I looked to my left where she once was and with a frustrated growl, I pushed myself from the bed and dressed. The time was 1:15 in the afternoon; I might as well go out and get items I need for the week. I went to the broken mirror and took the tunnel that would lead me to the Rue Scribe. Opening the door, I squinted against blinding light. I pulled my fedora down over my eyes as I stepped out into the sun; it was so bright that my eyes began to burn and water. I quickly shut the door making sure it locked behind me. I ran my hands over the surface. I was sure to make it look exactly like the buildings brick walls. What can I say? I am the master of illusion. Walking the streets of Paris, I was utterly annoyed for there were far too many people out today. Too many people staring at the tall man wearing all black when it is clearly spring.

'Yes, yes, you've never seen a man that is 6'2 walking the streets of Paris, before, Madam!' I thought as a woman in her late forties on the side cobble road literally stopped in her tracks and stared at me with her mouth gapping open. I caught her brown eyes and shot daggers at her with my icy gaze. The woman gasped and crossed herself. The gesture made me laugh.

"That won't save you," I muttered as I passed her.

"Mon dieu!" The women gasped.

I heard a 'thump' shortly after, followed by gasps and shrieks from the people passing by. I stopped and looked over my shoulder. The old bird had fainted, which caused me to chuckle deeply.

"Oomph!"

A man collided into my shoulder. "Watch your step!" I snapped.

The man staggered back a step. He was clearly intoxicated; he reeked of it. "M-my apollgeez, I-I- ah-ah-ah-achewwww! Pardon me..."

"You just sneezed on my cloak, you disgusting fool," I growled pulling out my handkerchief and scrubbing my cloak.

"S-so sorry (hiccup), I los' my handker-handker... uh... that!" He pointed at my hand.

"Handkerchier?"

"Oui! W-wuld you spare (hiccup) sum change so I can buy one?"

"You disgusting imbecile, I wouldn't give you one franc if it meant your life!"

"Pleez, (hiccup) I'm ill!" the man slurred.

"And the only medicine you are taking is that bottle of Bourbon you're hiding in your pocket!" I snapped and shrugged him off me.

The nerve of that man, I thought as I pulled at my collar. Six blocks from the opera house and I began to sweat. The afternoon sun is beaming, and I am getting rather hot. Wiping the perspiration from my brow, I pressed my gloved hand to my mask feeling it slip from my face. I must hurry. I stopped at a shop where I bought music sheets, ink, and a new quill. After that I bought food that would last Ayesha and I another week before I had to return to the wretched light of day yet again. Once in the tunnel, I placed the parcels down on the floor and removed my cloak, hat, jacket, and mask.

"Damn it," I hissed touching the raw skin of my forehead; it stung with irritation from my mask. I sighed as a cool breeze blew at my body. Bending down, I grabbed the parcels and continued on. Once home Ayesha met me in the grotto, and with a lazy stretch she meowed.

"I take it you are not hiding from me anymore?" I asked ignoring her cries for attention. She continued to meow as she circled my ankles with her body.

"Come, I have a treat for you."

Ayesha followed me into the kitchen where she jumped onto the table and watched as I searched inside the parcels; all the while her head bobbed sniffing the air.

"C'est bien le poisson," I smiled holding up the packed sardines. Ayesha got a whiff of the fish's sent and went stark mad. She meowed loudly and began pacing the table she stood on. She stood on her hind-legs trying to grab the sardines with her claws.

"Patience my little lady, I must remove the bones for you and then you may feast."

Ayesha cried in protest. I was sure she would eat the entire fish whole if she wanted to. I took my time gutting the fish and removing the bones. Ayesha purred loudly and meowed from time to time for her dinner. When finally I was done, I gutted three sardines removing the heads and tails.

"Here are you, enjoy."

I spent the remainder of the time scrubbing the smell of the sardines off my hands. I should have bought lemons; they help with the smell. In the library Ayesha lay before the fire, cleaning her paws and mouth, although I was sure she was just getting the last bit of sardines from her furry lips. Standing with her before the fire, I came to realizes that I was bored... Crossing my arms over my chest, my eyes searched the many rows of books, books that I've read many times, books that aren't that appealing at the moment. But one object caught my attention...

"Hello, old friend..." I whispered as I picked up my violin from the bookshelf. "Shall we play a tune?"

Making myself comfortable by the fire I played for what seemed like hours. I played slow and lazily; my music reflected my mood. That is, until my hands were playing an aria that I hadn't played in many years... It felt as though my hands had a mind of their own! I close my eyes and saw a little girl sitting before the candles, weeping for her father...

"Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory..."

Flash Back...

"You promised, papa, you promised to send me the Angel of Music... Where is he, papa..." Little Christine wept silently.

"Christine...Christine..."

Christine eyes widened with fear. Standing to her feet she clutched her hands to her heart. "W-who calls for me?"

"It is I... The Angel of Music..." I said softly throwing my voice so that it seemed to come from the candles before her.

Christine smiled with happiness. Her once tearful eyes now shone brightly. "I knew you would come for me, will you take me to my papa?"

I was thrown off guard. "What do you mean?"

"I want to be with my papa, please, Angel won't you take me?"

"I am afraid, my child, that I cannot do that... Only those that have passed can go to where I belong..."

Tears fell from her eyes. "But... I miss him... and I'm so alone here..."

"I am too..." I murmured without thinking.

"But you are an Angel, you must have many angel friends?"

I stood silent.

"Are you still there?"

"Yes, I am here."

"Will you stay with me?"

"I will. Just say the word and I'll be there."

"Forever?"

"As long as you need me..."

The bow made a scratching sound against the violin strings which caused Ayesha to jump from her place by the fire. I was breathing heavily, heart pounding against my chest; I looked at the violin in my hands as though it too had betrayed me. I put it back into its case. The library felt as though it was closing in on me; I had to leave. If only for a while... Pulling my cloak onto my shoulders, I set off for the surface, with each row of the oar, I fought the memory of the past. When I first came to Christine, she was only a child of 7 and I, well, I was in my early teens...how old was I?

I wondered tying the boat to the dock.

"What was I thinking?" I whispered to myself as I walked up the stairs.

_You were not_...whispered a soft voice in my head. _You felt sorry for a little girl that was scared and alone.._.

"If I wouldn't have stopped by the chapel that night I would have saved myself a lot of heart ache," I spat now running up the spiral stone stairs.

_You would have still noticed her beauty..._

At the top of the stairs, I stood panting for breath. "I would have..."

Flash Back...

I was high above the flies, watching the ballet rats dancing their drills. And just like that I spotted her, her chestnut curls were unmistakable. She had grown into a beautiful young woman...

"Will you remember me?" I whispered eyeing her pretty face. Shuffling from within the shadows interrupted my musing. I melted into the shadows and waited to see who was searching for me. My hand rested on my Punjab lasso, ready and waiting. A woman stepped out onto the flies. She gripped the rope as she struggled to stay balanced.

"You don't have to hide, I know you are there."

My hand fell from the rope. "Antoinette," I greeted stepping out of the shadows.

"My, have you grown." She smiled taking me in with her eyes. "It's been so long-"

"Seven years, to be precise," I said, still watching Christine as she tries to spin on pointe.

"That's right, where have you been?"

"All over the world."

"Where did you get back from?"

I grew tired of the questions. I was tired and hungry and was in no mood for this. I turned towards the woman that was once my only friend and glared.

"You ask too many questions for your own good, woman."

Anne was taken aback but recovered. "I was only curious..."

I rolled my eyes. "I was in Persia."

"Oh, such a long way! What drew you to Persia?"

"That is none of your business," I grumbled still eying Christine. "That girl, speaking with Christine, who is she?"

Anne leaned over. "That is Marguerite, my daughter. Have you forgotten her?"

"It's been seven years Anne," I hissed.

"And yet, you recognized Miss Daae."

"Indeed... Does she still wish to sing?"

"No, Erik, leave her be. She has forgotten her Angel of Music a long time ago. She was only a child."

"She will never forget her Angel..."

I stood on the roof's ledge staring out into the midnight sky. The wind blew cold tonight. I crossed my arms under my cloak and sighed. "Why must my life be so difficult? I should have left my pathetic existence in the Shah's hands..."

_No more talk of darkness.._. whispers the voice in my head.

"Fine," I reply pinching the bridge of my nose. My eyes are burning and I feel the beginning of a terrible head ache coming on. I straightened my back and dealt with the pain. The night was too beautiful to just turn my back and crawl into the hole I climbed out of. I stood out on the roof until dawn. I watched the sun rise upon Paris, till finally I had to return back into the shadows and catacombs of the cellars.

"When can I live like real men do?" I murmured closing the door behind me. I clutched my cloak to my body- I was freezing, my entire body ached and my head felt like someone beat it with a stick! I rubbed my temples in agony. It was a struggle to walk. I tripped over my own feet and nearly fell into the lake as I was untying the gondola. As I neared my home my body began to shake, I had to crawl out of the boat; my legs were giving up and would buckle once I'd stand. The organ bench was as close as I could get to sitting down properly. Pushing myself up onto the seat I let my head rest on the organ keys causing an awful sound. I was so tired and thirsty. My shirt was soaked with my own sweat, and I longed for my bed. But it felt so far away... With my last bit of energy I pushed myself up and immediately regretted it. The world shifted beneath my feet, twisting and turning. With my heart beating in my ears I reached out to steady myself and then... darkness.

A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnnn! Poor Erik, he's sick! Please leave your authoress a lovely review, I miss you all so much! You all have been so wonderful and patient with me and my lame laptop! XOXOXOXO!


	61. Chapter Sixty

A/N: Hello my beauties! (HUGS TIGHT!) I've missed you all! I wont take up much of your time because I know how anxious you are to read the new chapter, still no new laptop I know but that isn't going to stop me. As long as I keep posting and you keep wanted more I'm going to write! And that is a promise! Please R&R!

Chapter Sixty

I had never seen Erik so still. It had only been a few days since Nadir and I had been down here, but it seemed longer. Not once had I left Erik's side; Nadir tried to insist that I rest, but how could I? The man I loved was close to death when we had found him. I tried not to think of what might have happened if we chose not to come down. Emotion was thick in my throat, and I swallowed hard. Reaching over, I wiped the sweat off Erik's forehead and face. I was gentle around the area that was irritated where his mask rubbed against his flesh. My poor Erik...

"How is he?" Nadir whispered.

I didn't bother looking over my shoulder and said, "The same..."

Nadir approached the opposite side of the swan bed, placing the back of his hand onto Erik's temple. Nadir clicked his tongue. "His fever is too high. We must remove the blankets."

I gasped. "Are you mad?! Surely he will get worse, Nadir!"

"Josephine, his fever is too high. If we smother him with warmth, he will only get worse. His temperature needs to be lowered. Trust me, Josephine. I know what I am doing. This isn't the first time I had to nurse him back to health."

My gut told me to argue, but I didn't. I watched as Nadir removed all the blankets; the last blanket that covered Erik was soaked with sweat. Nadir removed that one as well. I averted my eyes as heat flushed my cheeks. Nadir had removed all but Erik's undergarments the night we found him do to his fever. Many times I found my eyes gazing upon Erik's bare chest, he was incredible fit. I often wondered what he did for exercise. Every time my eyes would wonder down Erik's chest towards his navel, my cheeks became aflame! I did my best to keep Erik covered...

"Hand me a fresh blanket, will you please?" Nadir asked.

I reached into the truck that was on the opposite side of the room and pulled out a fresh clean blanket. I handed it to him while keeping my eyes averted.

"Merci."

"De rien."

I waited with my back turned for Nadir to give me the go-ahead to sit back down, but I didn't get one. Instead I heard water being rung out. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw that he was doing just that. Nadir then placed a wet cloth over Erik's forehead.

"Madame Giry was asking about you earlier, Josephine."

My heart nearly stopped. "Did she?"

Nadir met my eyes and chuckled softly. "You look as though your eyes are about to pop out of your skull."

I glared, which only caused him to laugh more. How can he find humor at a time like this! "What happened?"

"You can relax, Josephine. I told her the truth, that you are assisting me with an ill friend."

"And she didn't find that odd? I mean, we barely know each other."

"That is what she said. But I assured her that you are quite acquainted with my friend, and so you wished to be of assistance."

My heart stopped. "Nadir, she isn't daft. If she were to come down here on a whim to speak with Erik-"

"I have locked every passage way, Josephine. And you are right, she isn't daft. But she does not know every passage way into Erik's lair like I do. Rest assured, your secret is safe. I told her that you are staying up town."

I sighed, I still felt a bit of anxiety... And how odd is it that Marraine didn't interrogate Nadir about his "sick" friend? Wouldn't she have wanted to know more about this person I am helping? I closed my eyes and shook my heard. Perhaps she did and Nadir isn't telling me... I felt Nadirs eyes on me, during these passed days he's been watching me closely... I am uncertain why though, perhaps he is waiting for me to come to my senses about the man I love? I can not be sure, but there are times where I've seen pure curiosity in his eyes... The other night I sat beside Erik on the bed singing a lullaby; I held Erik's hand in mine and while I sang I entwine my fingers with his. It was a simple touch of flesh on flesh, gentle and reassuring but as I looked up Nadirs Jade eyes were full of wonder...

Opening my eyes my gaze was met with Nadirs, "Have you heard any word about the production?" I asked, breaking the awkward silents.

"All I know is that it is on hold for now."

"Oh..." I sat down beside Erik on the bed. I guess that is better than canceling it, I thought to myself, rubbing the back of my neck. Oh bother, I do not feel very well...

"Have you slept at all?" asked Nadir.

"A little bit, but Erik woke me."

"Another nightmare?"

I rubbed my burning eyes. "Yes, I couldn't understand what he was saying though. It might have been German, perhaps."

"I see. Well Erik does know a lot of languages. He's been to many countries..."

I rotated my my stiff neck, the chair isn't the best place to fall asleep. Also, Erik has been having terrible nightmares; he tosses and turns speaking in tongues. He even dreamt of Christine... Nadir was asleep in the library when Erik wept for her, he begged for Christine's forgiveness for the web of lies he spun... He wept for a second chance...

"You'll learn, Christine, you'll learn to see-to find the man behind this monster..."

To hear from Erik's lips that he still harbored feelings for Christine broke my heart, I had the bitter taste of betrayal in my mouth and I was jealous... The anger and hurt boiled down in my chest, taking a deep breath a steadied my pounding heart.

"What did you mean when you said that this isn't the first you nursed him back to health?"

Nadir hesitated. He opened and closed his mouth, struggling to find the right words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry...There is so much that I don't know about Erik..."

"And I doubt you will. Erik is a very secretive man... But it was when he was the Shah's...assistant, you could say in my country. Yet Erik knew too much. Glass was grind into wine and unbeknownst to Erik, so he drank it."

I gasped. "That should have killed him."

"It should have yes, but it didn't. I was there to aid him back to health."

I glanced down at Erik, running my fingers threw his wet hair. Nadir excused himself from the room, mumbling to himself about Erik not being grateful for his help. I leaned down, pressing my lips to Erik's tender flesh of his temple. I left a soft kiss, hoping he felt my love in his state.

"What kind of life have you known?" I whispered. "Lord, give me the courage, the strength, and the patience to show him that he is not alone...Not anymore."

A throat cleared behind me, sitting up Nadir was holding a tray of food and tea.

"Will you join me by the fire?"

"Of course, thank you."

We sat by the fire eating sliced ham, cheese, fruit, and bread. Although Nadir didn't eat much, I had the feeling that he brought the food for me, making sure that I ate. And ate I did. I didn't realize how hungry I was...

"Oh I almost forgot. I brought the items you asked me to bring. They are there in that basket."

"Tank yo!" I said in a very unladylike manner with my mouth full. I swallowed the food in my mouth and said a proper, 'thank you.'

"You are welcome."

Standing, I immediately had to steady myself; the floor beneath my feet shifted. I inhaled deeply, calming my nerves and searched in the basket for the jar of cream that I needed for Erik. Finding it, I opened the lid and inhaled the refreshing sent of Aloe cream. I smiled to myself as I walked over to Erik's side.

"What is that you have?"

"Aloe cream, it works wonders."

"What is it used for?"

"Chaffing, burns, chapped skin, and lips. It was my mothers, she used it for everything." I inhaled the jar one more time closing my eyes, the cream has a hint of mint; remembering sitting with her at her vanity table as she would rub it on my sun burned face... Taking two fingers, I scooped a good amount of aloe from the jar and lightly massaged it onto Erik's marred face; the skin was so dry and in some areas was cracked. It looked very painful, I was glad he was asleep...

Later that evening...

I rubbed aimlessly at my temples. It felt as though my head was going to split in two! Four days I've been feeling this pain, has it been four days? In the darkness, I had lost track of time. I didn't know how Erik had been able to stay down here like this... Ugh, my head. I straightened my back in the wooden chair and gazed upon Erik. Nadir had been right; Erik's temperature needed to lower. Erik wasn't sweating as much as he had with all the blankets on him. I sighed, placing my head in my hands. My eyes burned...I feared I was getting ill as well. I could feel it in my body...

Oh bother...

"Josephine..."

My head snapped up from my hands. "Erik?" I whispered standing quickly. I regretted it as the floor shifted under my feet, and I stumbled to Erik's side. My shin collided with the swan's wing of the bed side. I hissed in pain, but ignored it as Erik's silver eyes fluttered open. My pain was forgotten as I placed both hands on the sides of Erik's head.

"Erik, my love, can you hear me?" I whispered. Emotion was thick in my throat. He responded by reaching up and taking my hand, squeezing it. My heart melted.

"Josephine..."

"Oh, Erik!" I wept, nuzzling his bare chest. "I thought I was going to lose you!" I felt Erik's hand weakly rub my shoulder.

"Water..." Erik said hoarsely. "I need water..."

I gasped pushing myself up. "Of course!"

I stumbled off the bed and over to the pitcher, pouring Erik a glass of water; I found it difficult to hold the full pitcher of water and pour at the same time. It felt as though I was losing my strength.

Quickly I returned to Erik's side. "Here, can you lift your head?"

Erik tried to push himself up, but his entire body shook as he tried and then he collapsed back into the bed. Sweat gathered on Erik's brow, and I dabbed it away.

"No worries, my love, here I'll help you." I placed my hand under Erik's head lifting it while he drank. He emptied the glass of water in three big gulps.

I smiled to myself. "Would you like more?" He nodded. Erik greedily drank three glasses of water.

"How do you feel?" I asked placing the glass onto the side table.

"Comme de la merde..." Erik grumbled.

I raised an eye brow to his answer. How was I to respond to that?

Erik spoke again, so I didn't have to. "I apologize. I'm not feeling very well, my dear...What happened to me?"

"What was the last you remember?"

"I was on the roof, watching the sun rise...and then...I-I don't remember anything after that..."

"You're very ill, Erik. Nadir and I found you on the floor near your organ. He carried you in here and we've been taking care of you."

Erik glared into the darkness. "Blast that old man. He's going to think I'm in his debt..."

"Erik, if it wasn't for Nadir you would be dead..." My eyes began to water. "You locked me out, have you forgotten? If it wasn't for that 'old man' we'd have been parted forever..."

It was then that Erik finally met my eyes, silver orbs gazing into mine.

"I will never die so easily..." Erik murmured closing his eyes. Was that regret in his voice?

I bit the inside of my lips and watched as Erik slips into sleep...or so I thought. With the back of my hand I caressed Erik's chin. His stubble tickled and like so many times before I let my fingers gently caress his marred cheek. But then a grip like iron shackles clamped around my wrist, and I was pushed off the bed and onto the floor in such a fluid motion I became dizzy. Hitting the back of my head on the carpet floor, the world became spotted. I blinked as I shook my head. Words were being yelled but I couldn't understand them. I heard crashing, breaking, stuff being thrown against the wall as I pushed myself up from the cold floor. Erik was standing on the opposite side of the room, his chest was heaving and he no longer looked bed ridden. With one hand, he held a sheet around his waist

and the other he covered the right side of his face.

"CURSE YOU!" Erik roared.

I stood on wobbly legs. "Erik, let me exp-"

"You gave me your word, Josephine!"

"I never broke it, Erik," I said hurriedly, placing my hands over my heart. "When we found you-"

"LIAR!" Erik stalked over to where I was. "You just couldn't help yourself could you, you prying PANDORA! Is THIS what you wanted to see?!" Erik removed his hand from his face only to bring me closer to him. Tears welled in my eyes as I stared into his burning gaze. Half of Erik's body was in shadow; his marred face was pinched in a scowl. Erik no longer looked...human. I closed my eyes, letting the tears fall freely.

"What is the matter? Do you not think me handsome anymore?" I lowered my head, wiping my eyes. Erik shook me then. "LOOK AT ME!"

I looked up.

He chuckled darkly. "Do you still love me, Josephine? This-this demon, before you?"

I stood silent.

Erik released my arm, roughly taking hold of the back of my neck. He then pressed me against his heated body. I braced my cold hands against his bare chest.

"Do you still yearn for this monster's touch?" Erik growled, tangling his fingers into my loose hair. "ANSWER ME, DAMN YOU!"

I didn't give him the satisfaction. I merely glared. If I answered his questions truthfully, he would simply argue my judgment. If I lied and told him what he wanted to hear, I would only make matters worse. Either way I could not win.

"Fine, be mute. Perhaps I shall just remind you!"

Before I could utter a word, Erik pressed his lips to mine in a fierce kiss. He crushed his lips to mine forcing my mouth open. I whimpered and struggled to be free, but to no avail. He then picked me up, slamming my back against the stone wall. The rocks dug into my shoulders, and I whimpered in pain. Erik pinned my arms up against the wall. He nipped at my bottom lip, and I groaned in pain. True, if the circumstances were changed, I wouldn't mind Erik's behavior. I've missed him so and longed for his kiss, but not like

this! I was angry and in pain. I felt betrayed that despite all that Erik and I had been through, he doubted my trust.

Finally he ended the kiss. "Tell me," Erik growled, taking hold of my chin, "did you enjoy a monster's kiss?"

Breathing hard, I pressed my sore lips together. They were swollen. I glared daggers. "As a matter of fact, I did," I spat. "May I have more?"

Erik was thrown off guard, realizing his 'punishment' didn't work; he released me and stepped away slowly. Shaking his head, Erik turned from me and stumbled to the floor. He gripped the sheet at his waist and pulled it over his shoulders. Erik's entire body began to shake. I realized then that Erik was weeping... His soft crying melted the ice in my heart, and cooled the boiling anger I was feeling.

"Oh, Erik..."

I was before him in an instant. I wrapped Erik's wracking shoulder into my arms. "Please, don't cry..."

"Ruined...all ruined." Erik wept.

"Ruined, what is?" I got no reply.

As quickly as it came his tears stopped, Erik went silent; his body no longer shook nor was he crying any more.

Erik untangled my arms from his shoulders, stood slowly and said, "Us..."

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Geese, Josephine can not get a break can she?! Do no fear, Erik isn't going to get off the hook so easy in the next chapter trust me! He needs some sense knocked into his thick skull! But what are YOUR thoughts, hmmm? Please leave your favorite authoress a review! I miss you all and thank every one of you that left a private message in my in-box! You all are awesome! XOXOXO


	62. Chapter Sixty One

A/N: Ello my lovelies! You all can sigh in relief, I'm not dead and I didn't give up on my story. Could never do that, I'm happy to announce my new beta buddy! Hedwig466! Give a round of applause, I'm so thankful for her and you all should be to=D. If it wasn't for Hedwig, I wouldn't be able to update. My old beta had became a teacher! I'm so happy for her and wish her all the best on her new journey. So here it is! You all know the drill, please R&R!

Chapter Sixty One

"Us..." I murmured. I closed my eyes tight, willing myself to forget the pained expression Josephine had on her face. All was lost now that she has seen me, the true me, this-this monster that I am; this pathetic excuse for a man. Our love was tainted now... I gritted my teeth in anger: damn her! Why did she have to ruin everything?! We could never be the same again. Never. I clutched the marred side of my face, digging my nails into my skin; Josephine was behind me ranting. Her words fell upon deaf ears- I was betrayed and lied to. How was I to forgive the one person that I-I trusted?

"Erik, please. If you will only listen to me, I can expl-"

"Erik, you're awake!" I turned in time to see Nadir scan the room, "What happened in here?"

"Nadir, will you please tell Erik that I didnt-"

"_Nadir, I need you to take Josephine back to the surface_," I said in his foreign language, interrupting Josephine. Nadir took one look at me and knew what had occurred here.

"_You shouldn't shun her_, _Erik_," he muttered, looking from me to Josephine.

_"If I wanted your opinion, I'd ask for it._" I hissed, _"Now. Do. As. I. Say."_

I turned my back to both of them, glaring into the fire that was ablaze. I ignored the pleas from Josephine, I blocked out her voice and her attempts to explain. Est assez: Pretty lies, that's what they were... I dropped my hand from my face, clinching my fists; I felt numb. My once beating heart stopped, frozen over like ice on a river during a winter storm. An odd-yet familiar emotion settled inside me, claiming my heart as its own yet again: hatred. It welcomed me with open arms, an old friend that had waited in the wings for attention and now was gorging itself on the weakness that was inside me. I could almost feel the moment where it took control of me...

Just then the door to the Louis-Philippe room banged open, and Josephine came charging in with Nadir at her heel. I turned slowly, facing them both; my face was hidden by my fallen hair.

"You!" Josephine pointed a finger at me, "How DARE you?! I've spent God-only-knows how many days down here carrying for you; and this is the thanks you give me?! Ordering Nadir to take me back up top?" Josephine screeched.

I towered over her, "I gave you three rules to abide by and you broke them." I said through clinched teeth. Josephine stood silent while I was ranting; she looked like a steaming kettle. Her demeanor was as stiff as a board, hands clenched at her sides with eyes glaring.

"I have given you everything you've ever wanted and only asked that you follow my rules and you couldn't even do that, Josephine! But no, the curiosity became too much for you. You had to see what was lying under my mask!"

My heart was pounding in my ears as I barked the last words, I braced myself for what ever Josephine was going to throw back; hell I am ready for what ever she says. I was ready for the hurtful words, the spite, the venom. Josephine took a step closer, looking me in the eye and said:

"For a man that is a genius, you really are a fool," she said calmly. "If you weren't so quick to judge, you would have notice your mask lying in pieces there on the side table." She pointed, "I did not remove your mask to look underneath like you "assume" that I did, it broke when you passed out on the floor. I. Am. Not. Christine. I don't know how else to prove it to you. I'm standing here now, looking you in the eye; not staring at your face..."

Josephine didn't yell. Her tone was even, even though I could tell she wanted to scream. With each word she spoke tears fell from her eyes. The hurt in them caused the hatred I felt to vanish. My chest tightened and my heart constricted, guilt replacing the hatred.

"Christine was right about one thing though. The horror doesn't lie upon your face... its in your soul, Erik."

I watched in silence as Josephine turned and quietly walked out the door. Nadir looked from me to Josephine, as though asking permission to follow her, and with a curt nod from me he left. Making my way over to the side table, I indeed found my broken mask. I touched my face and felt the small cuts the mask had made, I dropped the broken pieces back onto the flat top of the side table and sat down on the swan bed. I suddenly felt exhausted, holding my pounding head in my hands; I wished then that I never had awakened from my ill state...

I stood before a full length mirror eying my reflection. I was dressed impeccably, wearing the finest of clothes: pressed black trousers with matching coat, my waist coat was of a royal blue. I decided to wear a dove grey cravat this morning instead of my usual black. I finished by pinning a diamond stud to my cravat; I was done dressing. Try as I might, my gaze always settled upon my white mask... Placing a hand on top; I pressed it firmly into place, an old habit I'd say. I remember as a child, my mother wouldn't let me out of my room with out my mask, if I'd forget I'd suffer from her wrathful beatings.

_"This hurts me, more than it hurts you!"_she used to say. I highly doubted that.

As I donned my cloak, the jar that was on my bedside table caught my eye. Nadir had mention that Josephine would put the cream on my face twice a day while I was ill; I found myself doing the same. I noticed an improvement on my marred skin; it wasn't dry anymore, therefore it didn't crack and bleed. I did notice it made my mask slip its grip, so I lined my new mask with cotton linen.

Walking out onto the grotto, I noticed Nadir was waiting for me in the gondola. He didn't say a word as I untied the rope from the make-shift dock, although I knew there was something troubling him. He mention days ago that Josephine had taken a turn for the worst; falling off with the oar, we made our way across the black lake in silence. Ever since that night I had woken up, Nadir had been keeping an eye on Josephine. I hadn't been able to set foot above. Mixed emotions still claimed my heart... Instinct forced me to become furious and to feel betrayed, but yet analyzing everything shows that Josephine wasn't in the wrong... But there is a battle inside me, the voices inside my head make it impossible to concentrate on what's important: Josephine. Perhaps I am just a coward, avoiding Josephine...

_'Coward,_' chuckled a voice in the back of my mind. I gritted my teeth in annoyance. _'Coward, coward, coward!' _It taunted.

I stopped pushing the oar and shoved my gloved knuckle in my left eye, rubbing the socket deeply in an attempt to shut off the voice.

"Vous allez bien, Erik?

"Yes, I am fine. Just something in my eye." I muttered pushing off with the oar, each push harder than the last. The voices became louder in my head, and I become more agitated. By the time we exited the boat and were at the top of the winding stairs, I was in a foul mood.

"Where are you going?" I asked Nadir, who was taking the wrong tunnel.

"Giry has put Josephine in the old Prima donna's room. She didn't want Josephine to get the other ballet rats sick now that they are starting to get better."

I followed Nadir in silence, doing my best to ignore the dark thoughts that were now forming inside my head; dark thoughts that only the venomous voices brought to my attention. Looking down the dark tunnel, I followed the light that led me to the two way mirror. Gazing through, I saw a man that I did not recognize standing over Josephine; who was lying on a very small bed.

"That is Dr. Cheney," Nadir whispered.

My brow furrowed, "Where is Dr. Devereaux?

"I am not sure, but this man was brought to the opera house two days ago."

Anne walked through the door holding a large size porcelain bowl and set it beside Josephine on the bed, a look of concern written on her face.

"Are you certain that this will cure her, Doctor?" Anne asked, in a weak voice.

Finally the "Doctor" stepped around the bed to face Anne and finally I am able to see him in profile. He is a young man, perhaps in his late twenties! I pulled myself closer to the glass, practically pressing my nose to it. The man had his blonde hair pulled back and tied at the nape of his neck. He was tall, about six feet, with a medium build. His nose was far too big for his face, but society would still view him as 'handsome.'

"Yes, Mme. You see, the bleeding method is highly recommended. The patient's blood is too hot for her body, that is why she is running a burning fever. By removing the bad blood will give her a greater chance of healing faster."

"What?!" I hissed.

"That is absurd," Nadir whispers. "He believes-"

"Shh!" I silenced Nadir; I wanted to hear more of this "Bleeding method."

"Now, Josephine, dear, I'm going to give you a little cut right here; on your forearm."

It hadn't occurred to me that I haven't paid any mind to Josephine, the poor thing was hugging the blanket to her chest. Her pale face shined with sweat and her hair was splayed wildly across the pillow. I swallowed hard; she looked terrible, dark bluish-purple circles were under her eyes, her lips were dry and pale... My sweet Josephine... my heart constricted.

"No," Josephine whimpered before a fit a coughing struck. "You don't (cough) you don't need to blee-(cough)"

"Here ma patite, drink some water." Anne held up a glass of water for Josephine to drink.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her sleeve, Josephine spoke weakly. "You don't need to bleed me, my temperature is too high because I'm wrapped up in all these blankets. Please, take them off me; my body has to cool down..." She murmured. Looking up to Anne, tears fell from Josephine eyes, "Please, Marraine don't let him cut me."

Annes resolve broke, "Perhaps she is right, Doctor, I don't think-"

"You are doubting my skill, madame?" inquired the Doctor.

Anne had a worried expression, "Doctor, please understand that I am unfamiliar about your technique, also-"

"Madame, do you want her to die? Because she will; if I do not bleed her, she will only get worse if I don't..."

"Nadir," I said with out looking at him. "Get in there and stop him from hurting Josephine; or so help me I will kill him right there before Anne and Josephine."

Nadir left without another word, he obviously didn't agree with the Doctor's method. It took everything inside me to not push open the mirror and stab the Doctor with his own scalpel. I braced myself, placing both hands on the sides of the mirror; I breathed in deep trying to calm myself.

The Doctor had his back to both Anne and Josephine, reaching in his black bag he pulled out a folded pouch which held his instruments. They remind me of what I use to have in Persia, only mine were used to torture, and in a sense so were his. Unfolding the pouch, glistening silver surgical instruments were set before him. Some I recognized and some I was unfamiliar with. With each second that passed my heart pounded in my ears; where the bloody hell was Nadir?! I looked from the Doctor to both women on the bed, I could open the mirror and abduct the Doctor without them knowing I was there.

"Five seconds, that's all I need." I whispered unlocking the two way mirror. "Five seconds; one to push open the mirror, two to silence the man, three to pull him in the mirror, four to close the mirror and five...to kill him." A calmness settled over me and a sinister smiled curved my lips, the voice in my head cheered me on; whispers of encouragement sang in my ears. The Assassin in me took over and I quietly opened the two way mirror. Stepping out I stole a glance over at Josephine and Anne, they were oblivious to me; and as for the good Doctor-he was too occupied with his toys to notice the black shadow approaching.

As I was about to wrap my hands around his mouth and neck a loud knock was at the door. My heart stopped. All eyes were on the door, including mine, and for the life of me I couldn't move! The Doctor moved to open the door, only midway the door opened on its own and Nadir barged in. He came to a stop as he eyed me in the room, eyes wide as saucers with his mouth dropped open.

"Pardon me, but we are undergoing a private check up." Said the Doctor approaching Nadir.

"Monsieur Khan, you look as though you've seen a ghost," Anne said standing from the bed. "What is the matter?"

I took that moment to recede back into the mirror, closing it behind me. And as the locks silently clicked into place both Anne and the Doctor looked behind them where I was just standing. I breathed a sigh of relief.

The Doctor looked back to Nadir, "Monsieur, what is the meaning of this rude intrusion?"

"Excuse me for my rude intrusion," Nadir said mockingly, giving a great bow. "But Madame Giry, if I may have a word in private?"

"Monsieur Khan-" Anne began to decline.

"Please, it is of great importance. We don't have to leave the room, just a word there by the mirror."

Anne exhaled slowly, "All right, but please, be quick. And Doctor, if you will wait to proceed, please?"

"Yes, of course Madame."

Nadir walked Anne over to the mirror where I could eavesdrop.

"Madame Giry, I couldn't help but hearing about this Doctor's methods of healing and I must advise you to decline."

"I appreciate your concern, Monsieur Khan, but he came highly recommended."

"I understand, but with all due respect that man doesn't have the slightest clue what he is talking about. I've been around medicine for many years, Madame, and bleeding a person doesn't help to heal. If anything, you are risking Josephine getting worse; if her temperature isn't lowering it is because you have her smothered in those blankets. If you simply cool the body down, her temperature will lower."

Anne made a pained expression, as though she was trapped in wondering which decision she should make. Should she listen to a foreign man's fables or a well known Doctor's ideas?

"Giry, Josephine had her doubts when she assisted me, but once she had seen the progress of my ill friend; she didn't second guess my word."

Anne searched Nadir's eyes, then finally she agreed. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until I let it out with a sigh of relief.

Turning Anne approached the Doctor, "Doctor Cheney, may I have a word with you outside?"

"Of course, Madame."

"Bring your instruments along with you, please." Anne said firmly in her teacher's tone as she walked swiftly to the door.

The Doctor stood baffled, until he understood Annes meaning. The man gathered his things in a hostile manner. And just before leaving the room, he gave Nadir such a look of pure hatred it was unsettling even for me.

"Nicely done," I threw my voice so Nadir would hear.

Nadir turned toward the mirror, pretending to fix his cravat and winked in response. "If it wasn't for me, old friend, you'd be in great trouble." Nadir whispered.

I lifted an eye brow, "Oh, and why do you say that?"

"Because you'd have blood on your hands and a dead body to dispose of. Therefore, I just made your life a great deal easier. No one gets hurt and you aren't a murder suspect." Nadir murmured turned his back against the glass.

I rolled my eyes, the old brute had a point. Although I wasn't going to tell him that- if I did then he'd think we are truly friends confiding in each other. I didn't want that, nor did I need it.

Anne walked through the door looking rather tired and took her place beside Josephine on the bed. who had fallen asleep. Anne caressed Josephine's pale cheek; how I wished it were I...

Finally Anne spoke, "I assured the Doctor that I no longer needed his assistance with Josephine."

"Good, I am glad."

"I just pray that you know what you are doing Monsieur Khan."

"Do not worry, Madame. I will be here to help you with Josephine, she is a very special young woman..."

That night, Nadir brought the medicine that the good "Doctor" had subscribed to Josephine. Nadir was right, the man didn't have a clue what he was doing, the medicine he gave to Josephine would only help her with a sore throat. Not congestion, nor the head ache she said she had been having. Nadir and I concocted medicine for Josephine, one is a syrup to help her throat and congestion, and the other a powder that was to be put in tea to help her sleep.

As the days passed, I kept my distance. Anne kept her eyes on Josephine like a hawk, and she had one of the older ballet rats taking order over everyone else during their drills and practices as Anne was playing nurse. To my annoyance, Josephine was never alone, that was until one afternoon...

Anne walked Josephine into the Prima Donna's room. Josephine's hair was in a damp braid hanging down her right shoulder.

"There now, there is nothing like a nice hot bath to soothe your aching muscles. How do you feel, my dear?"

Josephine groaned while she sat up in the small bed, "Still a little sore."

Anne brushed Josephine bangs away from her eyes, "I know ma petite, you'll be better soon. Here, it is time for your medicine."

Josephine made a face, "Yuck, do I have to? The taste is so horrible, Marraine."

Anne smiles softly while pouring the medicine Nadir and I made into a rather lager spoon. "Yes, ma petite, it has helped you greatly. I must thank Monsieur Khan yet again for all his help."

Anne placed the spoon before Josephine's mouth, "Open up."

Josephine bit her bottom lip, "Wait, I need water to wash it down."

Josephine reluctantly took the medicine, making a pained expression as she swallowed it. She then gulped the entire glass of water in her hand, setting the glass down with a loud 'thud.'

"Guh!" Josephine sighed, wiping her mouth.

Anne giggled silently to herself, "Now my dear, I must go into town. I'll only be gone for a few hours."

"All right."

"But there is someone here that would like to pay you a visit."

A spark twinkled in Josephine's eyes. Did she wonder if it were I? I was intrigued to know who this guest was, and so was Josephine.

Anne smiled and went for the door, once she opened it I saw who was on the other side of the door and I wanted to scream.

"Edward," Josephine murmured.

Edward Monte. I gritted my teeth.

"Hello, Josephine." He greeted with a smile, in his arms he held a dozen wild flowers in every color.

"These are for you."

I sneered, Josephine doesn't like-

"Oh, Edward thank you. I love wild flowers."

_What?!_I thought throwing my head back in frustration. I turned pacing the mirror. I needed to move, needed to occupy myself before I broke through the mirror and beat him with his own wild flowers!

"I hope you don't mind me calling on you, I heard you were ill."

Josephine smiled softly, "No, I don't mind at all. Although, you are brave for coming in here. I wouldn't want you to get sick."

_I would, _I thought.

"Nonsense, I never get sick. I've got the health of the gods!" Edward chuckled.

"Ma petite, I must leave you now. Madame Pots is here to chaperone."

Mme. Pots came in holding a basket of knitting tools. The older plump woman greeted everyone with a warm smile and sitting herself on the settee; where she can watch everything.

Saying her farewells, Anne closed the door behind her. Pots began to knit and Edward stood in the middle of the room like an awkward fool.

"Will you have a seat?" Josephine asked pointing to the chair by the bed that Anne usually occupied.

"Yes, of course, thank you."

"You are looking well, Edward."

"Merci..."

Josephine observed Edward, he obviously wanted to speak, but was struggling with his words.

"Josephine, I-I would like to apologize for my behavior." Edward said softly.

Josephine's eyes knitted in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"The last time we say each other-on the roof." Finally Edward met her gaze. "You confessed you were in love..."

"Oh."

"I reacted horribly towards you, I understand now that you were just being true to yourself. One cannot force another to be in love with them..."

I raised an eye brow. Edward looked over his shoulder and noticed that Pots was absorbed in her knitted and wasn't paying any mind to them.

Some chaperone, I an eye brow.

Edward then reached over and took Josephine's hand into his, "The man that holds your heart is a very lucky man." He murmured.

"Edward, there is no need to apologize, really." Josephine then clasps her other hand over his and smiled.

The look in Edward's eye still showed that he indeed still held feelings for Josephine. My blood ran cold when he reached down and pressed a kiss to Josephine's hand.

"I wish I could stay longer and chat," Edward forced a smile. "But I'm afraid I must go."

"So soon? But you only just arrived-" Josephine protested.

"Yes, I must go. I've got a meeting to attend to. Father's business needs me."

I didn't stick around to hear what Josephine had to say: what I was about to do was risky, but I had to do it. I raced through the tunnels, twisting and turning until I was at the tunnel that led me outside. Locking the secret door behind me, I brushed the dust off my cloak and pulled my fedora down, covering my white mask. Just beside the opera house was a florist where we ordered our flower arrangements. Eying the first bouquet of red roses, I told the clerk the to tie them with a black ribbon; to which he gave me an odd expression.

Grabbing the roses from him, I reached into my breast pocket and tossed the man whatever I had in it, I obviously over paid but I was in a hurry. Turning, I rushed towards the doors to the opera house. I breathed deeply, trying to calm my nerves. And I came to realize that this would be the first time I would ever walk through the front doors of my opera house.

"Just breathe," I whispered. Standing on the thresh hold, I spotted Edward at the top of the grand staircase. I raised an eye brow; he was talking with a stage hand. Why he would be talking with someone below his station, I was unsure.

"Bon jour Monsieur," said the door man.

I cleared my throat. I knew I had only one chance to do this right and I needed to get his attention.

"Hello, I am here to call upon Josephine DeBeaux." I said loud enough so my voice echoed. And like fish to bait, I got his attention. "She is expecting me."

"Very well Monsieur, give me just a moment to find someone to escort you to her room."

"Thank you."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward Monte slowly make his way down the stairs; his eyes were on me and me alone.

"May I take your cloak and hat, Monsieur?"

"No, thank you." But I did remove my cloak just so he would see the finery of my clothes, letting it hang on the nook of my arm. Edward was on the landing now and walking towards me. I did not chance a look at him; not yet.

"Monsieur, this is Miss Quate, she will take you to Miss DeBeaux."

"Merci," I bowed and stood to my full height of 6'2" and followed the young woman.

Edward was ten feet from me, as I approached to pass him it was then that I glared into his love-sick eyes. The entire length of passing him, I held his gaze with my icy stare. The boy swallowed hard, breaking his gaze to observe the finery of my attire. I glided across the marble floor, barely making a sound. I felt his eyes still on my back and as I was to turn down the corridor; I stopped and turned to face behind me. I looked down my nose at him, and gave the most devilish smirk I could ever give and mockingly tipped my hat to him.

A/N: Woo! You go Erik! Wow, what do you think Edward was thinking when he saw Erik? Also, in the old days they use to 'Bleed' those that were sick.

Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Come on, you know you wanna!


	63. Chapter Sixty Two

A/N: Hello my beauties! Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy! Please R&R and tell me your thoughts! PS: I don't own the song Josephine sings below and I will add info of the name and who sings it at the end of the chapter.

Chapter Sixty Two

Once I turned down the corridor I followed the maid a little more before I melted into the shadows. If I were to go any further; I'd pass other workers, and I didn't want to take the chance and raise a suspicious eyebrow. I stood in the shadows gloating; I had a smile from ear to ear. I felt so exhilarated. I allowed myself this satisfaction before I left the comfort of the darkness. The look on Monte's face was priceless; he was indeed taken by surprise by the man that hold's Josephine's heart. I took the secret passages towards the Prima donna's room. Unfortunately the route I must take will lead me three doors down from where Josephine is resting. Finally at the end of the passage way, I pressed my ear against the wall to hear any movement from the other side; thankfully, I heard none. Still I opened the hidden door with caution, closing it silently behind me, and making my way to Josephine.

I gently turned the knob to the Prima donna's room, for I did not want to frighten her by barging in. Stepping inside, I saw that Josephine was sound asleep. With a soft sigh I closed the door behind me and went further into the room.

Looking down at the dozen red roses in my hand, I decided to leave them on top of the small table near the bed where her medicine lay. That way, it would be the first she saw when she woke from her nap. I noticed that the wild flowers Monte' had brought for Josephine were in a vase on the bedside table, where I was going to put the roses I bought. A spiteful smile curved my lips, taking the flowers from the vase I discarded the flowers in the trash ben that's beside the small table; replacing them with my red roses. My gloved fingers lingered on a green leaf, Josephine's last words whispering in my mind...

_"The horror doesn't lie upon your face... its in your soul, Erik."_

My throat tightened and I swallowed the emotion, burying it for now. My eyes fell upon Josephine. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I removed my glove; letting my fingertips glide down the length of her jaw. I was tempted to reach down and catch her lips with mine, but I didn't dare. Instead I pressed a kiss to her warm forehead and left through the two way mirror.

Tying down the gondola, I could smell something I hadn't in years. I furrowed my brow; Nadir was here. Following the smell, I was led to the library where I found Nadir lounging before the hearth. He sat in the armchair that Josephine usually sat in when she came to visit; beside him on the small table sat a medium size hooka. I crossed my arms under my cloak; my library was going to smell like spearmint tobacco. I glared.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like a brooding crow with your arms hidden under your cloak like that, Erik?" Nadir murmured, blowing smoke from his mouth.

"Only once." I growled, stepping into the library.

Nadir smiled with his eyes as he puffed on the opening of the hooka hose. "Is that so?"

I nodded, "Oui, and I killed him for it."

Smoke swirled out of Nadir's mouth as he chuckled at my false confession.

Nadir shook his head, still chuckling to himself. "Liar. Where were you coming from?"

"After watching over Josephine, I walked the grounds of my opera house."

"I see."

Still brooding, I stood before him. "I never gave you permission to smoke tobacco in my home, Nadir."

"No, you didn't. I brought this as a gift for you."

I raised an eyebrow. "You bring me a hooka, only to use it yourself?"

Nadir exhaled, making circles in the air with the smoke. "That's right, I knew you'd be back soon so I decided to pack the bowl and heat the coals."

Rolling my eyes, I finally sat before the hearth. Nadir then passed me the hose so I may have my turn. I took the hose, admiring the carving on the nozzle where you place your lips. I ran my fingers over the design; the details were spectacular. A lot of patience had gone into carving it. I then observed the base vase where the water was held, it too was beautiful; the glass was a dark emerald green with gold flowers.

"Are you only going to stare at it, Erik?"

I shot a look at Nadir narrowing my eyes, and inhaled the tobacco from the hose. I exhaled watching the smoke dissolve, the smell and the sight of the hooka brought back memories of a time of torture and violence. All by my hands, for amusement.

"I remember the last time we had spearmint tobacco, Erik. Do you?"

"I do, in your homeland."

Nadir exhaled, "That's right. Reza was overjoyed with the trinket you made for him..." Nadir became silent after mentioning Reza, his diseased son.

I remember all too well, I thought to myself. In those days I rarely smoked tobacco; only on occasion with Nadir. I scrubbed a hand over my exposed face, I was addicted to opium at the time... I needed the quick relief from the pain I felt inside, it made me feel warm, content. I had the feeling of security and well-being while on it... Nadir offered the hose to me and I declined, the reasons for using opium were all too familiar. Was Josephine my opium? It made perfect sense to me. She relieved the demons I battled with inside. When she was in my arms, my insides were full of warmth to the point where I feared my heart would explode with my love for her... A smile slowly curved my lips, Josephine was my opium. The irony. I had to see her, right now. Looking up at the mantle, the time was fifteen minutes after 3 'o' clock. Anne would already be with Josephine in her room; therefore I needed a distraction.

"Nadir, I need your help with something..."

My plan is in order, I thought as I walked down the dark tunnel leading to the two way mirror. Midway down, I could see Anne through the mirror. She wasn't sitting in her usual chair next to Josephine; instead she sat across the room. She looked to be sewing. As I approached the mirror I noticed that every now and then Anne's eyes would rise, then settle back on the sewing in her hands. Anne was speaking now, her words were too softly spoken for me to hear, but the hoarse humming that came from inside the room I heard perfectly. Josephine. She was humming a tune I was very familiar with, and even though Josephine's voice was weak from being ill, she hit every note. Finally before the mirror I saw Josephine. She was propped up in bed with pillows. Her hair was combed neatly and was draped over one shoulder. She stared blankly at the ceiling as she began to sing...

"O, let me, O, let me weep, let me weep,

Let me forever ever weep.."

Sad empty eyes lowered from the ceiling and settled on her hands that were on her lap.

"O, let me weep, my eyes no more,

No, no more shall welcome sleep."

I closed my eyes, leaning my head against the cold glass. Josephine was singing one of the many angst aria's I had written when Christine left with Raoul after Ill Muto. This one however, I wrote using my violin. I could hear the heart-wrenching strings of the violin, every note was created to feel the longing, the sorrow, the loss...

"I'll hide me, I'll hide me from the sight of day,

And sigh, sigh my soul away.

O, let me, O, let me weep, let me weep,

Let me forever, ever weep."

Josephine then reached up and tangled her fingers in the tear shaped pearl pendant I gave to her, her eyes fell upon the two way mirror. She was obviously singing about I. She then whispered the last of the song to herself.

"He's gone, he's gone, his loss deplore,

And I shall never, never see him more."

My heart tightened.

"That was a beautifully sad aria, ma petite." Anne whispered.

"I know," murmured Josephine; she was only half paying attention. She was still staring blankly into space.

"Where did you learn it from?"

Drat! I held my breath, I only hoped Anne didn't know enough to recognize my work.

Josephine blinked a few times, "I had found it in some old music scores, I thought it was beautiful. So I memorized it."

I raised an eye brow, well, that was the truth. I allow Josephine to look through my work, I had no idea she was looking through those scores. I remember walking up to her in the grotto, she quickly hid it from my view. Hoping I didn't catch it, but I did.

"What else did you go through...?" I whispered.

Before Anne could comment, there was a knock at the door. Anne rose from her seat to answer the door, when she opened it, she found Nadir on the other side.

"Monsieur Khan." Anne greeted.

"Good afternoon, I was hoping to see how Josephine is fairing today."

"Oh, please, do come in."

"Thank you."

"Hello, Nadir." Josephine smiled.

"Josephine, how are you?"

"I'm feeling better, I no long have a fever and my cough is beginning to go away."

"Excellent."

"Yes, the medicine you gave her help greatly."

"Although it taste terrible." Josephine scoffed.

I crossed my arms under my cloak, I was getting impatient. He was suppose to just ask Anne out for tea, not to make himself comfortable and have a conversation!

"Hurry up, you old fool." I growled under my breath.

10 minutes later. All three of them were laughing and I was very close to strangling the man once I was alone with him. I had both hands before me; leaning on the outer frame of the mirror, agitated.

Finally Nadir stood, pulled out his pocket watch and said, "My, look at the time. Anne, would you mind ever so much as to accompany me for a cup of tea?"

"A cup of tea does sound nice, I wouldn't mind at all. Josephine, will you be fine with out me?"

"Oh, of course. I think I'll take another nap."

"All right my dear, I will see you in a little while."

"No rush, Marriane."

"Good bye, Josephine."

"Au revoir, Nadir."

The door was close and all was silent, I waited ten minutes before I opened the mirror and went in. Standing over Josephine, she lay on her side with her back to me. I felt like a mute fool, how was I to act? What was I to say? I swallowed hard, my throat suddenly became so dry. I opened my mouth only nothing came out, bloody hell! Perhaps this was a bad idea. I cursed under my breath and turned on my heel to leave like the coward I was.

"Erik.." Whispered Josephine.

I stopped mid step, my back was to Josephine. Maybe she didn't see me, perhaps she's dreaming. I only hoped. Next I heard rustled sheets and a squeaking mattress shift behind me, bloody hell!

"Erik?"

I exhaled, not realizing I was holding my breath and turned around. Josephine was sitting up right, her hair was a mass of wavy curls around her face and shoulders; and her night gown buttons were undone at her throat. Exposing her skin, her collar bone... I looked away ashamed.

"I thought I smelled your cologne, I was hoping you'd come to me..."

I nodded, not knowing what to say.

"Thank you for the roses, they're beautiful."

"Your welcome," I said hoarsely.

"Marraine found Edward's flowers in the trash ben." Josephine said lightly with an amused tone in her voice.

I raised an innocent eye brow, "Now, how did those get there?"

Josephine smiled looking away, "Perhaps we have a ghost amongst us in the opera house."

"Oh, I'm sure we do."

An awkward silents fell upon us, well, perhaps it was awkward for me. Josephine looked quite content there on her bed.

"Je vous ai manque, Erik."

"I've missed you too," I murmured.

Josephine's resolve broke, she dropped her head into her hands and began to weep silently. I was beside her in an instant, I held her tight while her body shook with tears.

"Shhh, don't cry my love, je suis là," I whispered into Josephine's hair, "I am here..."

"I'm sorry, i-it's just, I'm s-so emotional right now!" Josephine cried, clinging onto the lapel of my coat.

I held Josephine, whispering words of comfort. I stoked her long hair; burring my face into her hair, she smelled deliciously intoxicating. Moving her long locks to one side of her shoulder, I caressed the back of her neck and shoulder; skin made of silk. That's what she has, I had-no-need to kiss Josephine. I reached down and placed a kiss just below her right ear, I inhaled her sent; locking it away in my memory so I may never forget it. Josephine became still in my arms, perhaps I shouldn't have-

"More," whispered Josephine.

I swallow hard and do as I was told. I kissed her nick, her jaw, her cheek, her temple and lastly her forehead. Pulling away, I placed both hands on the sides of Josephine's face. I searched her eyes and found nothing but acceptance for who and what I am.

"Do you forgive me?" I whispered.

"I do."

A calmness settled over me, I pressed my forehead against Josephine and sighed.

"Erik?" Josephine whispered.

"Yes?"

"Do you trust me?"

I blinked, raising my head, looking her in the eye. I don't understand what she was asking, I did however when Josephine reached up placing her hand just underneath my mask. I involuntarily flinched away catching her wrist in my hand.

"Josephine, no." I said weakly.

"Erik, please, you must trust me. I won't run away from you, I never have; I am still here despite everything that happen... You don't have to be afraid any more."

Under Josephine's gaze I felt powerless, this women, this beautiful creature of pity has a hold over me that I can't escape. I felt as though she were towering over me. I closed my eyes feeling the sting of tears burn, I inhaled deeply holding my breath as I placed Josephine's hand over my mask. The moment my mask was gone I waited for the screaming to come, only it never did; although I dare not open my eyes. Gentle fingers traced and caress my marred skin, Josephine traced my uneven hair line, my cheek bone, down the bridge of my nose. My breath caught in my throat when I felt her lips pressed against my temple, where my mask use to rub and tear at my skin. Hot tears fell from my eyes, as Josephine went on to kiss my forehead, my cheek, my nose. She then pulled me into her arms, I wept like a lost child, I felt so foolish crying so, but for the life of me I couldn't stop.

Finally, the tears subsided. My mask lay in my hand, it's empty eye stared blankly at me; almost mockingly. It was like a dark shadow that I could never be rid of, could never be normal with or with out it.

"May I?" Josephine murmured.

Meeting Josephine's eye, she took the mask from my hand and gently placed it upon my face. I pressed a hand over it to secure its hold. Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair; I felt exhausted. My eyes burn and my heard was pounding. Ugh, I could really use a drink. I thought to myself. Perhaps two...

"Erik, look at me."

I met Josephine gaze.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Will you do something for me, Erik?"

"Anything."

"Kiss me."

She didn't have to say another word, my lips captured hers. I need to hold her, to feel her warmth against me, I've missed her so very much. Discarding the idea of a drink, instead I drink in Josephine's kiss. Her lips alone left my head swirling. The thick blanket that was between us caused a barrier. With out breaking our kiss, I pulled it off and away from Josephine. Hearing a squeak of surprise from her, I knelt in front of Josephine on the small bed; deepening our kiss. A soft moan escaped from Josephine's throat and it drove me insane with need!

Each kiss sent white hot heat down my chest and settled at the pit of my stomach. Something dark inside me lifted his head and roared, wanting his mate. With out thinking I pressed Josephine down against the mattress, ignoring her gentle murmurs that we should stop. I nipped at Josephine neck which silents her; losing myself in the warmth and curves of her neck. I took hold of the -hour glass -of Josephine's waist and followed down to the length of her hip, and outer thigh; where her night gown was resting above her knee. Before I could feel the soft skin of her leg, suddenly the door burst open and I felt hands pushing against the wall of my chest. I was surprisingly pushed up and off of Josephine and onto the floor!

"Oomph!" I groaned, hitting the hard floor.

"Oh!" Josephine gasped sitting up from her bed.

"Oh! Oh! I'm so sorry!" Olivia ranted. "Forgive me!"

"Erik, I'm sorry! She startled me, I it was Marriane!" Josephine exclaimed pulling the blanket over her body.

I sat up on the floor and glared at the petite ballerina, I never wanted to hurt a women more than I wanted to now. Olivia had one hand covering her eyes while the other hand held a basket of parcels.

"I didn't see anything! I promise!"

I gritted my teeth and growled as I stood up from the floor. I rotated my neck, bloody hell, I silently cursed. Now I have a splitting head ache and a sore backside.

Olivia peeked through her fingers, "Is everyone decent?

AN: Oh, Olive, such great timing! What do you think? Please R&R! If any of you are curious about the song, Josephine sings its sung by Nancy Argenta. If you copy and past this (O, let me forever weep Nancy Argenta Henry Purcell) into Youtube, it'll be the first video. I for one think it's such a beautiful song and I'd love to hear your thoughts on it as well.


	64. Chapter Sixty Three

A/N: Hello my dears! I'm going to keep it short, I just want to thank all of you who has become a fan to my Facebook page (Willow's Stories) and a disclaimer I do not own the song that I have used for this chapter. I will post the beautiful song on my Facebook page, and thank you to my beta-buddy! Enjoy! Please R&R!

Chapter Sixty Three

"I didn't see anything! I promise!" Olive screeched, covering her eyes.

Oh, bother!

Erik, who was now standing up from the floor had an expression on his exposed face was one of pure aggravation. His gloved hands were set in fists, and a sneer was pulling on his lips. I looked from Erik to Olive, the heat began to raise from my neck and onto my cheeks. I was so embarrassed!

Olive peeked through her fingers, "Is everyone decent?

"Olive, please put down your hand. We weren't-I mean I-we-" I mumbled trying to find the right words.

"-Weren't doing anything inappropriate." Erik said through clinched teeth, finishing my statement.

I raised an eye brow; having a man in a woman's dressing room who isn't her husband or family member is considered inappropriate. I thought, but didn't give voice to it. As though reading my thoughts, Erik met my gaze and raised a dark brow. I blushed even more if possible and looked away. Olive looked as though she had been caught stealing and was awaiting for punishment. Worry was seen in her big blue eyes, Olive shifted her weight and clutched the basket of parcels to her chest..

Erik sighed softly and spoke gently, choosing his words carefully. "Mademoiselle Dechante, why have you graced us with your... presence?"

Olive swallowed, forcing a smile. "I'm back form the market, I brought back the items Josephine asked for.."

"I see."

"That is right! I completely forgot, thank you, Olive." I forced a smile to lighten the mood. This eased Olive's anxiety, she smiled broadly walking further into the room.

"You are welcome! I hope I got the right ones."

Placing the basket on my lap, I saw three parcels, one large rectangle parcel and two small square parcels. Choosing the large size parcel, I unwrapped it; revealing a rectangular metal tin. Lifting the lid a batch of chocolates met my eyes in it's own little white paper tray! My mouth watered.

"Oh, Olive, thank you so much!"

"Are those the right ones?"

Picking up a small square chocolate I popped it into my mouth and I groaned in chocolatey bliss.

"Yes, they are!" I mumbled with my mouth full of milk chocolate and caramel. I had been craving chocolate ever since my monthly cycle came, and Marriane wouldn't allow me to have any. 'Chocolate will only upset your stomach in your state of health,' she said, but the cravings became so strong, I asked Olive to buy me some. And as the chocolate melted in my mouth, I decided an upset stomach would be well worth it!

Olive plucked a piece of chocolate from the tin and in a very lady-like manner bit off a small portion of it. I bit my lip forgetting my manners. Recovering for my ill manners I did the same to the next piece.

"Erik, would you like some chocolate?" I offered, holding up the tin so he may choose a piece for himself.

"No, thank you."

I furrowed my brow, "I thought you like chocolate."

"I do, but I am not in the mood for sweets." He mumbled nonchalantly as he straighten his cravat in the two way mirror.

I was taken aback by his demeanor, but didn't push the matter; a little voice inside my head told me that he was refusing because of his mask. I remembered long ago, he wouldn't eat in front of me either. Perhaps in time he'd feel comfortable before Olive...

"Has the chocolate helped at all, Josephine? Has the pain stopped?"

My eye's widen in shock, now wasn't the time to talk about a woman's cycle in front of a man! "Yes, it has, Olive." I made a face and placed a finger to my lips miming a 'shush'.

Erik turned quickly at the word, 'pain' and was at my side in a instant. "What do you mean, pain? Josephine, what is the matter?"

"Uh.." Mon dieu, can this day get any more embarrassing?!

Erik removed a glove and placed a hand on my four-head, "You are not running a fever, what is the matter?"

I brushed Erik's hand from my head and glared at Olive who mouthed, 'I'm sorry.'

Sighing softly I swallowed my embarrassment and looked Erik in the eye and said, "I am having cramps, Erik."

His brow furrowed, "I don't under-"

I then pressed a hand to my lower abdomen and grimaced.

"Oh. Oh!"

Finally understanding, Erik awkwardly shifted his weight not knowing what to say next. I then closed my eyes wishing that Olive never barged into the room this afternoon, and that I was still in Erik's arm's. Perhaps if I wished hard enough it would come true! I repeated my wish several times in my head. Peeking through one eye, I saw that my wish didn't work. Olive still sat across from me on the bed with a soft smile, showing her dimples and Erik was to my right; leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed under his cloak, if it wasn't for the smirk on his lips he'd look almost brooding.

Olive reached over, picking up another chocolate from the tin only this time instead of eating it; she observed it.

"I wonder why we crave chocolate during this time of the month..." Olive said, almost to herself.

"Iron," Erik stated, looking out the window.

"Iron?" I asked.

"Oui, chocolate contains a large amount of iron and iron is what a woman needs during this...time." Erik said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Olive and I exchanged looks and shrugged.

Erik then pulled out his pocket watch, "It is getting late, I must be going."

"All right."

"Good day, Erik!" Olive waved good bye.

Erik bowed, "Miss DeChante, always a-uh pleasure."

"Same to you!"

I watched in silence as Erik pushed open the two way mirror and stepped through, only the whisper of his cloak could be heard before he closed the mirror behind him. I pressed my cold fingers tips to my lips and longed for a kiss good-bye. I sat back against the head board and settled for another peace of chocolate.

"Josephine?"

"Hmm?" I chewed.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you and Erik, Josephine." Olive whispered, looking through long lashes.

The chocolate I swallowed went down the wrong pipe when Olive mention Erik and I; and the result was my body wracked with coughs.

"Mon dieu, Josephine! Are you all right?!" Olive asked panicking.

"I (coughing) need (hacking) water!" I was bent over coughing into my hand. By the time Olive handed me a glass of water my lungs and throat were sore. I took a slow, deep breath.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, Olive, the chocolate went down the wrong pipe."

"Do you think he's upset with me for interrupting? The look on his face-"

I waved a hand, "Don't worry about it, Olive. Really, you did nothing wrong. How were you to know that Erik and I were..." My voice faded; I was unable to finish the sentence.

Olive bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling, "Doing more than kissing?"

Heat rose from my cheeks, "We didn't-I mean he didn't touch-we...ugh! Stop looking at me like that!"

Olive didn't bother holding back her laughter, "Erik and Josephine, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-ommph!"

Olive didn't get to finish her taunting, taking the pillow that was behind my back I swatted her upside the head! Olive fell over onto the bed in a fit of giggles, I stole a glance at the full length mirror and prayed that Erik wasn't watching.

"All right, all right, you've had your fun." I sulked, taking my pillow back.

"All right, I'll stop. Oh! I just remembered something, I'll be right back!" Olive exclaimed practically hopping off the bed.

Once the door was closed, I could hear her footsteps fading from outside the hall. Leaning back against the pillows the roses Erik gave me caught my eye, I smiled to myself. Reaching out I fingered one of the rose petals, feeling the silky texture. When Marraine had seen them, I was surprised she didn't ask who they were from. I held my breath when she saw them, afraid that I'd have to explain where they came from and who gave them to me. She merely tilted her head to one side, raised an eye brow then went about her sewing. Olive was back in no time at all, she came back panting for air and holding a large box.

"Olive, did you run all the way back?"

Olive giggled, "Yes!"

In her hands was a large rectangles box, what ever was inside; it was heavy. Olive was having a hard time holding it up, the box was half her size! Olive then placed the box on the bed with a loud, 'Ugh!'

My brows knitted together, "Where did this come from?"

"Did you forget already? It's your gown for Megs wedding."

"Oh, I completely forgot."

"Well, I don't blame you. You have been sick, along with everyone else."

Olive set the box in front of me and I lift the lid, unfolding white and pink tissue paper. Underneath the many layers of soft paper the peach gown that Meg chose greeted me in all it's glory. I made a face, it was as horrible as the last time I seen it. I looked up at Olive who mirrored my very expression.

"Well," Olive sighed. "Perhaps it looks better on rather than in the box."

I bit my lip and pulled out the top half of the dress and pressed it to my chest; so she may have a better look of what it looked like.

Olive grimaced, "Well, you only have to wear it once. And it's not all that bad, the design is lovely. It's the color that isn't very nice."

I couldn't help but laugh even though my lungs were sore from coughing, "Yes, you are right. One day wearing this dress is't going to kill me. But, Olive, make me a promise?"

"Of course, Josephine."

"When the day comes for me to pick out bridesmaid dresses, keep me away from the color peach!"

Olive burst out laughing, "I promise!"

As the day's passed I wasn't allowed to do drills or participate in any type of dancing. Marriane didn't want me to overexert myself and relapse, granted Pamina didn't do much dancing in Magic Flute; I felt restless! I often stretched my legs on the floor of the Prima donna's room and often snuck out to the old ballet studio toward the back of the theater. There, Erik and I would walk hand in hand in the darken corridor; and he'd play his violin as I danced simple drills. He too was weary of my welfare; when he could see that my strength was weakening he'd stop playing and carry me back to bed. During the day I was allowed to read over my lines and participate with Mme. Thomson on stage, who had made a speedy recovery. Her voice was as strong as every and I found that to be very inspiring. I had till the end of the month to get my voice back to it's full glory. Erik, told me not to worry; but how can I not!

"Erik, Opening night is at the end of this month." I said nervously, twisting the ends of my hair.

"Mmhmm." Erik murmured, half paying attention. He was too busy looking through music sheets that were in a black folder.

How can he be so calm?! I let my head fall back in frustration, "I fear that my voice won't be strong enough, what if it cracks while I'm singing on stage?!" I was beginning to panic. Again. Brushing my hair out of my eyes I placed my hand on my beating heart, willing it to cease pounding so quickly.

"Ah, I found it." Erik declared pulling out the music sheets he was searching for.

"Erik, I don't think you see the importance of the situation here!" I finally snapped. "And why are you so calm about this?"

Erik raised an eye brow, an amused look was on his face. "Not yet a Prima Donna, and your already stomping your foot."

I blinked appalled, "I did not stomp my foot!"

Erik chuckled softly, "You did."

"Ugh!" I tossed my hands, giving up. With my back to Erik I gazed upon the black glossy lake, the midnight fog had begun to settle over the rippling water. Crossing my arms over my chest I suppressed a chill that wracked my body. It was rather cold down here tonight, I should have worn a thicker robe, I mused. Just then warm hands gripped the sides of my hips, pulling me backwards until my back hit a barrier. With my back leaning against Erik's chest, his hands then splayed across my stomach. I was glad I wasn't wearing my corset. I welcomed any contact Erik gave to me, ever since the day Olive barged in on us; Erik has been keeping me at arms length. When I had tried to deepen our kisses, Erik was the one to pull away. Taking my left hand, Erik placed it against his exposed cheek where he nuzzled my hand. I smiled to myself, looking up the white mask made it impossible to read his expression. Kissing my open palm, Erik finally met my gaze.

"Do you trust me, Josephine?"

"With my life, Erik."

"Then, trust me when I say; that you WILL be ready when you take center stage."

I turned fully to face Erik, never looking away from his hypnotic gentle eye's.

"Do you honestly think I'd let you on stage if I didn't think you were ready?"

I felt my bottom lip jut out in a pout and shook my head, 'No.' Erik then reached down and placed a butterfly kiss on my four head.

"You have nothing to fear, my love. Now," Turning, Erik sat on his organ bench, "Are you ready to sing with me?"

I raised an eye brow, I was shocked. Normally I am the one doing the singing. "You are going to sing a duet with me?"

"Oui, you can call it, a strange duet." Erik smiled wickedly and handed me the aria. It read: Vide Cor Meum, 'See my heat.'

"An aria in latin?"

"Yes."

"It's been a while since I've read Latin."

"Take your time and look it over."

Reading the lyrics, I found the words to be beautifully sad. A yearning of a bittersweet longing.

"It's beautiful, Erik, when did you write this?"

"The music, I created, what you are reading is a poem from Dante Alighieri. An Italian poet."

"I see, all right. I am ready."

I took a steady breath from my abdomen, relaxed my jaw and let the music flow.

"And thinking of her

Sweet sleep overcame me.

I am your master, see your heart!"

Erik's body swayed to the hypnotic melody and sang, "-And of this burning heart!"

"Your heart! She trembling..." I sang, watching Erik.

"-Obediently eats."

Stepping around the organ, I sang the next verse. "Weeping, I saw him then depart from me..."

With Erik's angelic voice I felt chills run down my spine, the emotion he put's into his voice caused my throat to tighten with emotion as he sang the next verse...

"-Joy is converted... to bitterest tears..."

I swallowed hard and matched the same longing he had in his voice with my own.

"I am in peace..."

"-My heart!"

"I am in peace!" I sang letting the high notes fade and echo in the candle-lit lair.

"-See your heart...heart!"

"And thinking of her

Sweet sleep overcame me..." I ended the song with a soft whisper.

Sighing softly I watched as Erik's fingers rest gently over the ivory keys and as the echoing notes finally fades, Erik meets my gaze. Pain was lurking behind his silver gaze.

"Are you all right?"

Erik didn't respond right away, but when he did the sadness in his voice melted my heart.

"It is to my knowledge that Dante was too shy to reveal his love for the one who held his heart. Beatrice, I believe her name was, and she died... She visits him in a dream, it is there he lament's his lost opportunity and cries, 'My heart, see my heart?' He offers it to her, she accepts-trembles and replies, 'I am in peace.' Before her spirit floats away..."

Tears burn my eyes, "That is very sad..."

Erik then clears his voice and the sadness that was once in his eye was gone, "Yes, well that was his loss."

I shook my heard and quoted, "I hold it true, whate'er befall; I feel it, when I sorrow most; 'Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all."

"Alfred Lord Tennyson's poem, so that is the book you have been reading in my library."

"Do you not agree, Erik?

Erik stood and shuffled the music sheets he had before him, "I have mixed feelings about it."

"How so?"

Erik then slammed the music sheet down on the organ, irritated. "Because, one that has never loved would never feel love's sting and heart ache; when it is taken away!"

I flinched at his harsh tone, but stood my ground, "But if you look at it in that point of view, they would never know what it was like to feel the love from another. It is said that; ignorance is bliss, but I think that it's rubbish," I argued.

Erik laughed with out humor, "You are an expert on love now? Tell me, oh, knowledgeable one, how is that so?"

I glared, "Love is pain, Erik. Love is passion, is longing, love can make one weep with happiness. It can be anxiety at times."

Erik rolled his eyes.

"It hurts when they are not with you through out the day, it hurts when you see them suffering." I placed a hand over my heart. "And it hurts, when you realize that you can't take away their pain if they are suffering in any way...

Erik could no longer hold my gaze, "Are you speaking from your own experience?"

"Yes," I whispered honestly. "You have no idea how many time's I've seen pain in your eye's and wished I could take it away."

Erik nodded and went about putting the music sheet's away. I waited for him to speak, to say anything but he didn't. I left him to clean up the mess he made while looking for the aria; Vide Cor Meum. Walking into the library, I found Ayesha curled up on a fluffy pillow that was before the hearth. She was asleep in a tight little ball, even her tail hugged herself. I sat down beside her and gently ran my hand over her soft head, she awoke with a purr. Blue, sleepy eyes looked up at me.

"Why is he so stubborn, Ayesha?"

She replied with a yawn showing her pink sand-paper tongue. I sighed, "I don't know either."

I was lost in thought gazing into the roaring firing, Dante's story struck a string to my heart. How terrible it must feel to long for someone you love and then they die. Not even knowing how you felt... I let the tear's fall freely down my face.

"It wasn't my intentions to make you cry, Josephine." Erik's voice whispered in my ear.

"You didn't make me cry, Erik. I am just thinking about the story you told me."

A blanket was placed on my shoulders. "You are weeping for one you do not know?"

I nodded, "I know what it feels like to lose someone..."

"Your parents."

"Yes... when someone you love dies, they take a piece of your heart with them. There is an emptiness there that can never be filled; you don't feel whole..." I swallowed the emotion and stared blankly into the fire, I suddenly felt numb. Strong arms picked me up from the floor and I was seated on Erik's lap where he cradled me in her arms.

"I am sorry for you loss, Josephine, but if your parents were alive today I guarantee they'd be proud of you."

I nuzzled the crook of Erik's neck, "I know."

"Was your father an angry man?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering, really. If he were alive and he knew who I was, I think he'd want my head."

I didn't hold back my laughter, "He was an excellent swordsman, he'd have you shaking in your boots!"

A/N: Awe, Erik can me such a sweet heart when his behavior isn't screwing it up! What are your thoughts, likes, dislikes? I'd love to read them! Please smack the comment button and leave a review! Come one. You know you want to. All the COOL kid's are doing it! =)


	65. Chapter Sixty Four

A/N: Tada! Here is a nice long new chappy for you all! Please R&R!

Chapter Sixty Four

In Erik's lair I wrung my cold hands together nervously; looking into the roaring flames in the hearth. I was at my full strength. No more coughing, aching lungs or weak limbs. Opening night was at the end of the month and I was very excited, but also very nervous. I was most nervous about my voice; while it was true I got it back and it does not crack as I sing; still I am weary. The pressure of the opera was laying heavy on my shoulder and the reality of it frightened me. I was the second lead in the opera, Mme. Thomson had taken me under her wing, and I had become very fond of her and look forward to our time reading our lines. But a little voice in the back of my mind whispered that I am not good enough. That my voice isn't as beautiful as the last girl who sung on the very same stage so many years ago...

A steaming cup of tea came into view, and a voice whispered in my ear. "Why so silent?"

I forced a smile, taking the cup. "I was just thinking..."

"Of?"

I was hesitant to speak so I brought the tea cup to my lips.

Sipping the tea; I felt the honey in it glide over my vocal cords, easing their strain. Biting the inside of my lip I considered telling Erik what was on my mind; I knew the topic of Madam De Changy was sensitive; but I had to know.

"Erik, if I ask you something, will you tell me the truth and not be upset?"

Erik who had Ayesha in his arms looked at me with an amused expression; he had been in a relaxed state lately, very calm and slow to anger. Perhaps because he no longer had to hide behind the mask he wore, but to my annoyance; Erik wasn't comfortable without it. He'd been putting the aloe cream on I gave him twice a day and has lined his mask's with cotton linen; so it no longer chaffed his skin. There were times when I'd see his face, and seen that the aloe cream has worked greatly. The redness and irritation on Erik's disfigured temple and cheek bone has all but vanished, as well as the swelling. Erik even mentioned that the headaches he would often get had subsided; due to the fact that the cotton linen had created a barrier between skin and his porcelain mask.

With a slight smile, Erik said, "You can ask me whatever you wish, and I'll try my best not to get upset."

Here it goes...

"Am I, um..." I bit my lip, why is this so hard to ask?!

"Yes?" Erik prompted, half-paying attention. His full attention was on his little lady, Ayesha; who was loving the affection Erik was giving her. She purred loudly budding her head against Erik's chin and mask, I smiled to myself when I saw her pink tongue lick at his cheek. She then nipped at it; giving Erik love bites to which he chuckled deeply.

"Ayesha adores her papa," I smiled walking closer to them.

Erik chuckled, "Her papa?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, it is hard to view a cat like a person."

"Yet you talk to her as though she were." I reasoned.

"That is very true, over the years I have come to realize that the more you talk to a dog or cat; they understand you. Your bond to one another thickens."

I found it adorable when I caught Erik talking to Ayesha, she loves to sit on Erik's organ top and watch him compose. One evening, Erik was correcting a music score and he was explaining why he made the correction to Ayesha.

"You see here, Ayesha, the melody doesn't sound right to my ears, but if I change it just a little; it flows beautifully."

Ayesha paid close attention, looking at the music sheet when Erik spoke to her. Giving him her upmost attention.

"What were you trying to ask me, mon amour?"

"Oh-uh.."

I was so distracted by the adorable scene of Ayesha in Erik's arms I forgot about my question!

"Ehem, I just would like to know if... If my voice is, well if my voice is any better than..." I couldn't say her name; it was stuck in the back of my throat.

I literally swallowed hard. Looking up, I searched Erik's eyes; a shadow of sadness passed over them, but quickly faded.

"No," Erik whispered walking passed me towards the grotto. Disappointed, I closed my eyes. I should have known better than to have compared my voice to an Angels.

"Your voice does not compare to hers, Josephine."

"There is no need to kick me when I am down, Erik." I whispered. I tried to swallow the emotion that gathered there, but it hurt.

"You do not understand, you have surpassed Christine's level, my dear."

What? I snapped my head up and whipped around to face Erik, who was at the top of the four stone steps of the grotto. Arms crossed and chin held high, I couldn't fight the smile that pulled my lips.

"Truly?"

"Yes, she had much still to learn and her voice was good; she knew it too. But she didn't excel to her true ability, like you have."

I smiled fully now and dramatically curtsied. "Thanks to you, oh great Master!"

Erik lifted his head a little higher when I said this, pride was written on his exposed face and he smiled.

"Great Master am I? Perhaps I should have you call me that from now on."

My eyes went into slits, "Perhaps not," I said dryly. It was my turn to cross my arms over my chest. I made a face, arching an eyebrow.

Chuckling, Erik beckoned me with his gloved hand to which I didn't hesitate to take. I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed as tight as I could; hugging him. Erik gave a forced groan, looking up I saw a grimace.

"A little too tight, my dear."

"Oops." I smiled into his chest, but I wasn't sorry. I loved this man with my entire being and I wouldn't ever get tired of showing him. Gentle hands caressed my back and I felt warm lips press against my temple.

"Come, I will play for you before I take you back." Erik murmured into my hair. Taking my hand he led me to the organ.

"Will you sing for me as well?"

"If you wish," Erik said sitting down. "Which aria would you like me to sing?" He gestured towards the stack of music sheets piled on the organ top.

I wrinkled my nose, "Not any one of those." I said taking a seat next to him.

"Well, which one?"

I looked up through long lashes and whispered the title in his ear. I smiled from ear to ear in anticipation, to which Erik raised an eye brow.

"That one?"

"Yes, please."

Chuckling softly, Erik leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead. "As you wish."

I clapped my hands and scooted a little closer to Erik. Long fingers stretched over the ivory keys and with a gentle touch, soft music echo around me and I smiled in content; leaning against Erik's arm. Getting lost in Erik's music wasn't hard to do.

"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation..."

The next following days was spent in the costume and tailor rooms; where they'd alter or add to our wardrobes for the performance. Finally my costume was almost done with the minor adjustments.

"Almost done dearie, just a few more minutes and you can leave," mumbled the Head Seamstress, she held between her teeth several pins. I smiled and nodded my head, doing my best to not move. She already pricked the back of my shoulder once already.

"Ouch!" Olive hissed.

Looking beside me, Olive had stepped down from the alter and was rubbed her calf.

"I'm sorry Miss DeChante, but it is impossible to pin the leg of your costume if you keep moving!" said another seamstress standing from her spot on the floor.

"Well, if you'd stop poking me, then I'll stop moving." Olive snapped, as she crossed her arms.

The seamstress rolled her eyes and went back to pinning the leg of Olive's costume. I fought back a giggle, the face Olive made was very amusing; with her pouting lips and furrowed brow!

"All righty dear, you are finished; take a look and tell me what you think," said the Head Seamstress.

Walking before a full length mirror I smiled at the gown I was wearing. The gown was of a pale blue silk, empire waist, and the sleeves were fitted at the shoulder but bellowed out at the elbow and wrist.

"Oh, I love it! Il est magnifique, merci!"

"You are very welcome; and thank you."

"Really, Madame, you are so talented."

"Oh, stop, Miss DeBeaux, you are making me blush!"

"I am sorry my praise makes you uncomfortable, but I am only speaking the truth."

"My, Josephine, you are looking more and more like Pamina every day."

Turning I found Marraine, who was helping the other girls into their costumes.

"Thank you, Marraine."

"Head Seamstress, may I have some assistance?" called one of the seamstress' from across the room.

"I'll be right back dearie."

I nodded, "Take your time. I'll just be here admiring the gown."

I ran my hands down the sides of my waist and smiled, all I needed to complete the costume was the beaded head peace and-

"That role was to be mine."

Looking passed my reflection in the mirror, I saw Veronique; who had her arms crossed over her chest and a glare in her eyes.

Turning I asked, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, DeBeaux!" Veronique stomped her foot like a child. "I was to play Pamina, I was supposed to be the second lead! Me, not you!" She hissed stepping closer to me.

It was my turn to cross my arms. For weeks she has been complaining and whining how I must have "cheated" to get the second lead; even though it was her father who had bribed the managers for the role. Gossip spread like fire of Veronique praying that I wouldn't recover from being ill; so she could take my place. I was tired of her venom and ill behavior.

"You see, in order for you to have the second lead; you need talent. Which, pardon me for being blunt, Veronique; you don't have." Veronique flinched as though I had struck her across the face. I stepped closer so only she could hear my words.

"And it was not my father who tried to bribe the managers."

Veronique's mouth popped open and gasped.

"What, you actually thought I wouldn't find out?"

Veronique didn't answer me; instead she recovered and raised her chin high like the snob she was. "I don't care if you found out; my father loves me and will do whatever I ask of him. That is more than you can say about YOUR father, Josephine. Oh wait, I forgot; your father is dead..."

It was my turn to flinch. The smile that was forming on Veronique's lips was proof that she had hit a nerve, which she had. I swallowed the emotion and blinked away the tears that burned; I was not going to give her the satisfaction of seeing me upset.

"You are right, Veronique, my father is dead along with my mother, but if they weren't they wouldn't bribe anyone for me," I said in a calm voice. I was very familiar with this tone; Erik would use it when he'd speak to the managers. Deathly composed and calculated. "They'd be happy with whatever roll I get and they'd come to every performance I was in. Where's your parents, Veronique? Hmmm, why haven't I seen your father at any of the ballet's we've performed? I'm sure you've often wondered that."

Veronique didn't answer me; she merely opened and closed her mouth unable to find the right words. Pain was written on her now pale face; I smiled in spite of myself and walked past her towards Marraine; where she was now helping Olive. I was in the middle of the room when Veronique spoke to which her words stopped me in my tracks.

"I know all about you!"

The entire room became silent and all eyes were on Veronique and me. Mon Dieu, tell me it isn't so?! Looking toward Marraine, who had a confused expression; I cleared my throat and turned to face Veronique. Clasping my hands behind my back casually, I forced a smile.

"And what would that be?"

"Your voice," Veronique hissed.

Uh oh...

"What about my voice?" I asked nonchalantly, I was sure to keep my demeanor calm. But inside I was terrified! How did Veronique find out about my lessons?! I quickly scanned my brain to remember if I had mentioned them to Olive out loud, but I couldn't recall. Veronique walked across the room where I was standing.

"You've been taking lessons, I am sure of it!"

I blinked, what?

"I'm afraid, I don't understand-"

"Oh, don't play games with me, DeBeaux. Am I the only one who has notice her voice?!" Veronique asked the girls around her. "Admit it; you've been taking lessons in your spare time. That goes against the rules; we are only supposed to take lessons from Monsieur Reyer. Lately you haven't been seen in his lessons so, tell us, who is your teacher."

Heat began to rise from my body and my heart was pounding against my ribs. I felt all eyes on me and there was nothing I could do...

"She has been spending her spare time with Mme Thomson, Veronique; you know that." Marraine chided stepping forwards. "And it isn't against the rules, Veronique. We ask those who want lessons to be taught by our teachers, but if someone would like a teacher outside of the opera house; then that is their prerogative. I tire of your attitude and childish ways, Veronique, and if it doesn't change I will be writing a letter to your parents. Now, you are disrupting everyone's fitting, take your leave this instant. Now, Veronique."

I exhaled the breath I was holding as I watched Veronique reluctantly leave the room; I glanced over to Olive who gave me a shrug. Marraine turned to face everyone and thumped her walking stick.

"What is everyone staring at? Go back to your fitting!"

And just like that everyone who was staring went about their business as though Veronique never spoke. As for Marraine, she turned to face me; her expression was hard to read. So I forced a smile and shrugged my shoulders as though I didn't know what Veronique was talking about. Marriane tried to return the smile, but I seen the wheels turning in her eyes and knew she suspected something...

Oh bother.

I watched as Marraine left the room silently and I was about to follow her until the Head Seamstress pulled me aside to help me take off Pamina's gown. Once it was off I took Olive by the hand -still in her full costume- and pulled her out of the room and away from any eavesdropping.

"Josephine, you're hurting me!"

I lightened my grip on Olive's hand, "I'm sorry."

"Where are we going?"

"Towards the Grand foyer."

"But why?"

I didn't answer; I just kept walking towards the foyer. I knew it would be empty because everyone was too busy in the back of the theater preparing for the opera.

Hiding behind a statue I asked, "Olive, did you mention to anyone about my lessons with Erik?"

Olive blinked, "Of course not! I would never-"

"Than how did Veronique know about them, Olive?"

"Your guess is as good as mine; I mean she didn't have any proof that you are Erik's student. Only a guess."

"Oooh that, that-guh!" I stomped my foot, "Olive, you should have heard what she said to me! About my parents!"

"Now, now, Josephine calm down."

"How can I? A moment ago I thought she actually knew about me and Er-" I bit my lip. "My lessons," I whispered.

"Well you don't have to worry about it anymore; no one believes a word she says nowadays."

I closed my eyes and covered my face, "That is where you are wrong, Olive."

"I don't understand," Olive whispered, pulling my hands away from my face.

"I think Marraine believed Veronique."

"Why?"

"I don't know, there was something in her eyes..."

"Well, let's just hope she doesn't read too much into it."

"Yes, let's hope..."

As the hours passed, I couldn't get what Veronique said out of my head. That woman had a way of getting under my skin, like a splinter that is stuck just underneath the skin of your finger. When it was time for dinner I found that I couldn't eat. I merely played with my food, scooping it from one side to the other until finally I gave up altogether and left the dining hall for the Prima donna's room. Once there I changed out of my dress and corset and I welcomed the comfort of my nightgown and robe. Making my way towards the vanity table, pulling open the last drawer where I kept my books. Selecting Alice in Wonderland, I pulled out the photo of my parents that I kept hidden in the pages of the book. I sat down before my legs gave out on me, placing a kiss to both my mother and father; I pressed the photo to my heart and closed my eyes. I missed them so very much...

Cool leather caressed the side of my neck, opening my eyes I saw Erik's reflection in the vanity mirror.

Erik spoke softly, "What is wrong?"

I broke his gaze from the mirror and sighed, "If I tell you, you have to promise me that you won't hurt anyone."

When Erik didn't reply I looked up into the mirror, and found a very unhappy Erik staring down his nose at me.

"Do you promise?"

Erik glared stubbornly, "That depends on who hurt you."

"Ugh!" I threw my hands up in defeat and buried my head in my arms over the vanity table. "Hw-ma-pos-tell-ou-"

"Josephine, I can't understand a word you're saying."

Lifting my head up from my folding arms, I looked him in the mirror and finish what I was saying.

"I said, how am I supposed to tell you these things if you are going to seek vengeance on whoever is bothering me?"

"Simple, I hurt those who hurt you and you don't have to worry about anything."

I scrubbed a hand over my face, "No, Erik. Please, just sit down and just listen all right?"

Erik crossed his arms stubbornly across his chest, "I prefer to stand, thank you."

"Very well..."

From there I told him everything that occurred that afternoon, what Veronique said, what I said. Everything, when I was done explaining myself; I waited for the explosion of Erik's anger. To hear him go off and rant about Veronique who was going to see her doom. But it didn't come, Erik stood there calm as ever.

"Well, it seems like you can take care of yourself. You shut her up, good for you."

I blinked, "That's all you have to say?"

"It is."

I glared suspiciously, "I don't believe you."

Erik gave me a crooked smiled and excused himself.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Pushing open the mirror Erik replied, "I am just going for a little walk, I shall return within the hour."

"Erik, you are making me nervous; what are you up to?"

Before closing the mirror, Erik smiled fully showing his white teeth. Only I found no comfort in that smile; it was the type of smile the Big Bad Wolf gave right before he devoured the Grandmother.

"Erik, where are you going? Erik!"

Click. The mirror was locked. I threw my head back in frustration, "You are insufferable!" I growled. I let myself fall on the vanity seat with a, 'huff', and buried my face in my arms.

Moments later a knock came at the door, following by the door opening before I could ask who was there. Olive popped her head in with a smile.

"Oh, it's you. Please, come in."

"I come baring treats!" Olive giggled, holding out a plate full of macaroons and pastries. "I noticed you didn't eat at dinner, so I brought you these. I know how much you love sweets."

"Awe, thank you, Olive; they do look delicious."

Smiling, Olive placed the plate of pastries before me on the vanity table and I didn't hesitate to take a macaroon. I devoured it quickly with two bites, it was so delicious!

"Is a macaroon a cookie or a biscuit, Olive?!" I asked licking the creamy filling from my fingers.

Olive wrinkled her nose, "You know, that is a good question. I haven't the slightest idea!"

Olive and I both laughed.

"Hmm, I think it's close to the "Cake" family, than a "Biscuits"." Olive confirmed.

"I didn't know cake's had families!" I giggled.

"Ehem, excuse me girls?"

"Marraine," I started and stood up from the vanity chair. Wiping crumbs from my mouth. "Oh, I didn't hear you knock, come in please."

"That is quite all right my dear; I see you are just enjoying a little snack."

"Can I help you with anything, Marraine?"

"No, my dear, but I would like to talk with you though. Olivia, would you mind?"

"Oh, not at all. I will just say good night, then. Good night, Josephine."

"Good night, Olive."

Marraine waited until the door was closed to speak.

"Have a seat, Josephine, and I'll braid your hair for you."

I smiled, "Thank you, Marraine."

I sat there at the vanity anxiously, what was she going to ask? Did she find out about Erik and I? Did she know that he was giving me lessons? The questions flew by one after the other, only Marraine didn't say anything. She continued to brush out my hair slowly and gently, until finally I began to relax. The soft pulls of my hair and the coarse bristle of the brush relaxed me so much to the point where I began to feel sleepy...

"Veronique was right."

My insides jumped and my eye's popped open from being half closed. "Right about what, exactly?"

"Lean your head back just a little, right there."

Marraine began to braid my hair; she took her time answering my question which irked me. So I repeated myself.

"What was Veronique right about?"

"Your voice, Josephine."

I swallowed hard and hoped Marraine didn't see it, "I practice very hard-"

"Oh, I know you do. But your voice isn't like it used to be before you came to live at the opera house; your voice is much stronger and powerful. So angelic. And in such a short time, it reminds me of when..."

I blinked. Reminds you of what?"

"Reminds me of another, that is all."

"You say a 'short time' as though I've only been singing for a few months. I've been singing and joining in Monsieur Reyer's chorus lessons from the beginning. It's been a year and a half, Marraine."

"You are right, now lean your head forwards for me."

I bent my head down so she may braid down the nape of my neck.

"All though, I have noticed that you haven't been to any of Reyers lesson's since you've gotten better, Josephine."

Uh oh... I kept my eyes averted downward; I felt Marraine's gaze threw the vanity mirror.

"Well, I have been practicing on my own."

"I see," was all she said.

I swallowed hard and chanced a look up, peeking through long lashes; Marriane was watching me!

Oh bother...

"Josephine?"

"...Yes?" I looked down unable to hold her gaze.

"Are you familiar of how Christine was close to being a prima donna?"

"The Comtess? Yes, she used to be a chorus girl."

"Do you know who her teacher was?"

I bit the inside of my cheek, and nodded. "The insane man who pretended to be a ghost. Who dead in the fire, at least that is what Meg told me..."

"Josephine?"

I straightened my back and looked Marraine in the eye. "Yes?"

Marraine observed me closely through the mirror, "Hand me a ribbon please; I've finished your braid."

Reaching inside the drawer I pulled out the first ribbon that my fingertips felt and handed it to her.

Marraine took the ribbon from my hands and observed it closely. It was then that I realized that it was the black ribbon Erik tied into a bow the day Christine tried to take the single rose from me. I wanted to kick myself for being so careless! Well, surely she wouldn't recognize-

"This ribbon, where did you get it from, Josephine?"

Drat!

"Hmm?"

"This ribbon, where did you get it from?" Marraine held it before my eyes.

"Oh, I'm not sure really. I think I found it in one of the vanity drawers a few months back, why?"

Marraine, stepped beside me and searched my eyes. I looked up innocently and shrugged. "Would you like a different ribbon?"

Before Marraine could answer me, and blood curdling scream pierced the opera house. Marraine and I both started and ran towards the door. Marraine swung open the door and ran towards the screams. I was close behind her, my braid forgotten at my back. We followed the screams which turned into sobs leading us to the second level of the woman's dormitory. Once inside, the ballet rats were crowded around someone's bed, the sobbing and scream's didn't falter.

"Move aside, everyone! Move aside!" Marraine hissed and shoved at the ballet rats to get through. I followed close behind and once we were finally in front of the girls; my mouth dropped.

Veronique sat on her bed sobbing and holding her hair. Her once long black hair that was waist long now lay in choppy tresses against her shoulders and elbow. The rest of her hair lay in chunks across her blanket and on the floor.

"Oh my..." I gasped.

"Veronique, what happen to you?"

"I-I don't kn-know! I woke up and found m-my hair cut o-off!"

"Who would do such a thing?" Marraine asked taking Veronique, into her arms.

"Who wouldn't do such a thing," snickered one of the girls behind me.

Most of the girls stifled their giggles, and instinctively I reached out for my braid to make sure it was still there. It was. Olive was the last to join the group, she pushed through and once she saw Veronique her mouth fell open and her eyes widen. I was sure I mirrored her expression. Once Veronique stopped weeping and the hair on her bed was swept up and throne away; everyone left to their bed's, myself being one of them. As I made my way towards the prima donna's room I kept my braid in my hand, pulling at it ever so slightly. Once inside, I locked the door behind me incase Erik chose to visit before I went to sle-

I stopped in my tracks when I seen Erik standing before the two way mirror with a smug smile of his lips.

"What is so amusing?"

Erik said not a word; he then pulled his left hand from behind his back. He held a pair of shiny sharp scissors.

I gasped, "Mon Dieu, Erik! You didn't!"

"Oh I did."

A/N: O-M-G! Erik chopped off Veronique's hair! LOL! Idk about you but I couldn't help laughing when Erik said, "Oh I did." And do you think Mme. Giry suspects something? What are you're thoughts?! Leave a review and tell me your thoughts, likes, and dislikes!


	66. Chapter Sixty Five

A/N: Here is the new chapter, sorry for the delay. But here we are a nice long chappy! Woowee! So, get comfy, grab your favorite blanket/pillow and enjoy!

Please R&R!

Chapter Sixty Five

"Mon Dieu, Erik! You didn't!"

"Oh, I did."

Josephine looked at me with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"How could you?! You chopped off Veronique's hair!"

"It was simple really, I just-"

"That is not what I meant!" Josephine snapped. "Why would you do such a thing like that to her?"

I let my hand with the cutting shears fall to my side, "Have you forgotten what she said to you? She insulted you and your parents, Josephine."

Josephine ran a hand through her loosely braided hair; loosening its grip.

"Of course I have not forgotten, but her hair, Erik?!"

I rolled my eyes, bored of the matter. "It will grow back. Beside, you should be happy that I only cut her hair and not any of her limbs. No one was hurt; therefore, I kept my promise."

"Did you, Erik? You may not have shed any blood, but you did hurt her."

Only emotionally, I thought. I narrowed my eyes, "That maybe so, but like she hurt you, and just like she embarrassed Olivia last year putting a dead mouse in her ballet frock, and as she tormented her cousin; Jacqueline. Telling her to stop eating because she looked 'fat', and what happen to her the following week?"

Josephine bit her bottom lip and murmured, "Jacqueline fainted because she didn't eat the entire week..."

"I'd say Veronique got what was coming to her."

Josephine became quiet; she knew I was right. Any one of those girls would have done the same thing if they knew they wouldn't get caught.

"Tell me, aside from Veronique, was anyone else upset to see her like that?"

Josephine shook her head. "No, some of the girls were laughing and snickering."

"You see, Josephine, don't stand there and act like she didn't deserve my punishment. That girl is so vain; she is a narcissist. Perhaps now she'll stop teasing the other girls."

Josephine was silent, her eyes remaining on the floor. Finally, crossing her arms she spoke, "I think you should leave, Erik."

I raised a dark eyebrow in disbelief, "Pardon me?"

"What you did was horrible, Erik. You went too far this time."

"You're upset with me?" I asked bewildered.

"I am disappointed."

"I did it for you. No one speaks down to you and gets away with it!"

"I didn't ask you to defend my honor, Erik."

I blinked.

"Unbelievable," I mumbled while scrubbing a hand over my exposed face. I was utterly annoyed; I pocketed the scissors and pushed the mirror open. With the whoosh of my cloak I said farewell.

"Well, good night then, mademoiselle."

With out another word I left, locking the mirror behind me. Blast that woman! How dare she be disappointed with me! Me, of all people!

_Perhaps you went a little too far,_ whispered a voice in my head.

"Pah!" I laughed. "That stupid girl, she made it too easy! I wasn't originally going to cut her hair; I went to the woman's dormitory to cut up her clothes. It was when I saw her asleep on her bed and her hair was spilling over the pillow that the idea came to me. Hahaha, and then; snip, snip!"

My laughter roared around me, echoing down the tunnels and catacombs.

_The clothes would have been a wiser choice... _Whispered the voices.

I frowned, "Why?"

_Josephine is upset with you..._

I halted to a stop, "Ah, right. She'll get over it." I shrugged.

Finally back in my lair, I tied the gondola to shore, double knotting the rope. I didn't want to repeat the last time, wading through cold water to retrieve the boat. Unhooking the clasp to my cloak I halted to a stop. I felt a presence somewhere in my home. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end; I knew it wasn't Nadir, so that meant only one other person was in my lair...

Passing the organ I walked silently down the dark walkway, straining my ear I tried to pick up movement; which I did. Light footsteps paced back and forth. As I approached my library, the pacing stopped; I wondered if they felt my presence as I did theirs? Stepping out of the shadows and into my library a pair of fierce blue eyes threw daggers my way.

I raised a dark eye brow, "Anne."

"You." She pointed, "How could you?!"

I blinked, "What the hell are you talking about, Anne?" I growled, I was in no mood to be yelled at. Again.

"This is what I am talking about, Erik."

When she said 'this' Anne held up what looked to be a diamond.

I rolled my eyes, "Am I to know where that came from, Anne?"

"You should you fool, it is yours!" Anne crossed the room towards me and slammed the diamond onto the side table. "Look at your cravat, Erik, are you missing something?!"

I narrowed my eyes and reached for the stud on my cravat, "That, Madame, doesn't belong to m-" I swallowed my words. Looking down I came to realize that the diamond stud that kept my cravat in place was missing. It must have fallen off somehow when I was bent over Veronique, cutting her hair.

Shit.

Looking up, I saw that Anne was breathing heavily, as though she were going to explode with anger. The vain in her forehead was popping out, which usually meant that Anne wanted to see blood. Clearing my throat, I calmly squared my shoulders and clasped my hands behind my back, waiting for her wrath. Anne was before me and for a split second I thought she was going to strike me, one hand was raised in mid-air. My insides grew cold and images of another woman striking me so many years ago flashed before my eyes. I clenched my jaw, I was not one to strike a woman, but there would be hell to pay if she laid a finger on me. Anne must have realized this because her hand lowered as she stepped back.

"Why, Erik? What possessed you to do such a thing to that poor girl?"

"That young woman deserve it, Anne! I am tired of hearing her ill mannered mouth, she reminds me far too much of La Charlotta, and you know what I did to her during Ill Muto. Perhaps now that girl will think before she speaks!"

"Is that really the only reason, Erik?"

I narrowed my eyes; what was she playing at?

"I wouldn't have done it if it were not," I said through clenched teeth.

Anne searched my eyes, looking for any sign of deception. Had she forgotten who she was speaking to? I was the master of deception!

Anne raised her chin and looked down her nose at me, unconvinced. She then picked up my sketchbook that I had left by my armchair and pulled out the drawings of Josephine.

Bloody hell.

"What is this, Erik?"

Thinking fast I said, "Costume designs, Anne. What do they look like? Have you forgotten that I am the one who creates them before they are made?"

Anne took a second look at the sketches in her hand.

"If you look further, you will see more designs for the entire cast."

"Why is Josephine drawn so many times?"

I rolled my eyes trying to look bored, "Those are rough drafts, nothing more."

Agitated, Anne threw the sketchbook onto the chair. "There is something going on here and I am going to find out, Erik. I can feel it. You are hiding something."

I crossed my arms, my temper was rising and I was tired of her prying. "Is that so? Tell me, what do you think is going on, Anne? I'd love to hear it," I said darkly as I stalked around her slowly. "What has the big, bad Ghost done now, hmm? Have his pranks gone a little too far? Has he frightened someone to death? Has he-"

"Noticed a certain ballerina," Anne said, cutting me off.

I came to a halt, my laughter dripping with false humor and ending in a growl. "Who, Josephine DeBeaux? Ha! You are very amusing, Anne, but that girl is nothing compared to my Angel. Christine is pure perfection and Josephine is, well, she's tolerable."

After saying those words there was a bitter taste in my mouth, as much as it pained me to speak ill of Josephine, it had to be done.

Anne watched me close, "Is that so?"

"Yes; Christine is the only one that has my heart, my lips have never kissed another's..."

Ha! I wanted to laugh, but I kept a straight face.

Anne pursed her lips looking away and said, "I'm surprised how calm you are every time she visits the opera house, Erik. I was sure you would make yourself known to her one way or another. You had fought so hard for her."

"As I told you before, Christine believes that I am dead. Why would I-"

"Because that is what you do, Erik. You couldn't let her go the first time she left with Raoul in the cemetery, nor could you let her go during Don Juan Triumphant. Christine is a part of you as you are a part of her, you don't think I see her searching the shadows, Erik? She searches for you. I find it very curious that you don't try to speak with her."

I gritted my teeth, angry. "Because. She. Thinks. I. Am. Dead." Each word was said with a sneer.

"Who is she, Erik?"

"Who is who?"

"The woman who has your heart." Anne said lightly, crossing her arms over her chest.

I visibly flinched, blast!

"I..." I swallowed hard, I was at a loss for words.

_SAY SOMETHING!_

"There is only Christine," I said weakly. My voice shook; it sound forced even to my ears.

Anne lifted a curved brow.

"You do not believe me," I stated. In response, Anne only stared. "Fine," Was all that came out of my mouth.

Walking past her and out of the library I made my way to my bedchamber, once there I knelt down at the trunk that was before my bed and lifted its heavy lid. My eyes fell upon what I was searching for; perhaps if I showed Anne, she would put an end to her snooping. Entering my library once again I kept my hand pressed against my heart, which was surprisingly beating hard against my ribs.

"What do you have there?"

Extending my hand I displayed what I had in my suddenly clammy palm. The expression on Anne's face changed to one of pure empathy, her shoulders dropped and her eyes soften.

"After all these years you still have the ring she gave you..."

Swallowing hard I spoke, "I couldn't find it in me to get rid of it. I've tried many times; I even dove into the Sirin after tossing it in. Don't you see, Anne, there is only Christine..."

Anne looked once more at the glittering diamond ring in my now trembling hand, mumbled her apologies and took her leave. I was left in silence.

I stood there in my library unable to move. _Damn you, Anne!_ I thought, finally forcing my legs to walk. Closing the door to my bedchamber I knelt down before the trunk and placed the ring ever so gently back into its velvet pouch. I wasn't lying when I said I dove into the Sirin, I let the ring and the mannequin of Christine drown in the water, only to find myself searching the bottom of the freezing waters for the glittering ring. Maybe someday I would be able to let it go...

A few days passed since the night that Veronique's hair was mysteriously cut, she now strutted around the opera house with now even shoulder-length hair. Anne took it upon herself to 'fix' Veroniques hair by cutting it into a straight line. One could tell her confidence was at a low, but that didn't stop her from being vicious towards the other girls. To my dismay, I had surely thought it would at least calm the little chit. She's been keeping her "short" hair in a tight braid, some of the younger-braver-ballet rats danced around Veronique calling her a 'boy in a tutu'. I for one found this very amusing. I was watching her now from the flies, rehearsals were going and Veronique was sulking in the wings. She pulled the end of her braided hair, as though tugging on it would make it grow any faster.

Giggling got my attention, and searching for the source I found little Olivia hiding behind a prop with another dancer. I recognized him immediately, what was his name? Jamice, I believe. Forgetting Veronique I ventured closer to the two love birds. I've kept an eye on the boy for quite some time, Olivia and I weren't quite close, but I'd be damned if I let anything bad happen to her. So far the boy seemed amiable, respectful, and a true gentleman, but one can't always be sure with young men of 17.

"You are worrying over nothing, sweet Olivia. You will be great on opening night!" the boy whispered, caressing Olivia's dimpled cheek.

"You are right, I am being silly. I'm just nervous; I can't stop thinking about opening night. I want it to be the end of the month already!" Olivia giggled.

"You can think of nothing else?" asked the boy.

Olivia laughed out loud, "Nothing else, indeed!"

"I could help you with that, you know."

Olivia's eyes sparkled in wonder, "Really? How?"

"Like this," whispered the boy as he leaned in and placed a light kiss on Olivia's lips.

I raised an eye brow. Smooth, I thought, with a smirk. I must remember that one.

The boy straightened to his full height and smiled down at Olivia, whose eyes were wide and was grinning like a mad woman.

The boy then blushed red, "My apologies, I thought that would have been romantic..."

Olivia's face reddened as well, "It was."

The boy gave a nervous chuckle, "I have never kissed a girl before."

"Nor I...I mean I've never been kissed by a boy before! I've never kissed a girl either, not that I'd want to!" Olivia grimaced, looking away.

The boy laughed heartily before he leaned in for another kiss, "I understood what you meant, my sweet Olivia..."

I suddenly felt as though I was intruding on a special moment and averted my eyes. I was reminded of my first kiss with Christine; usually first kisses were joyous and special. Mine was none of the above. I remembered it as though it were yesterday. I had Raoul's life in my hands; literally. I wanted to kill him, to see the life fade from his eyes, to make him pay, to make him hurt like I was hurting. But Christine had to choose, every time I came closer to pulling my lasso tighter, Christine's voice pleaded with me.

FLASH BACK

"So what will it be, Christine, will you end your days with me, here, or will you send him to his GRAVE?" I growled pulling the lasso tight around Raouls thin neck.

"Why make her lie to you to save me?" Raoul spat as he struggled against my restraints.

I sneered and gave the lasso a great pull, tightening the rope and shutting him up.

"Angel, please! Who deserves this?! Why do you not show mercy?!" Christine sobbed.

"For pity's sake, Christine, say no!" Raoul gasped, trying to breath. "Don't throw your life away for my sake!"

I held the rope tight in my hands, ready for what ever choice Christine made. "What will it be, Christine, his life is now the prize which you must earn!"

"Angel..." She pleaded.

I looked over my shoulder at Raoul. In the past when I had men dangling like this they cried and begged. The boy didn't shed a tear, nor did he beg for his life to be spared. Frustrated and annoyed by this, I gave the rope yet another yank and this time Raoul gurgled and gasped for air.

"Angel," Christine called, getting my attention.

She was at the edge of the black lake, small hands balled into little fists, her bottom lip jut out ever so slightly and she did her best to glare.

"You deceived me... I should have known better, but I gave you my mind blindly." Christine confessed, trying her best to sound intimidating.

I wasn't having any of it, "You try my patience, Christine. Make your choice!" I bellowed, making her flinch.

Fresh tears gathered in her doe-like eyes, and she didn't bother wiping them away. Suddenly, I saw something change in her demeanor. Christine straightened her back as she stepped into the black water, the wedding dress I had specially made for her floated around her trembling form as she made her way towards me.

Wiping her tears she said, "God give me courage to show you, you are not alone..."

Christine reached up and pulled me down towards her, locking my dry cracked lips with her soft rosebud lips. I was stunned, the rope I had so tightly grasped slipped from my fingers. Christine ended the kiss and pulled away, opening my eyes I saw the corners of Christine's lips pull up into a soft smile. Then it was my turn to lean down and place my lips to hers, I felt one hand grasp my shoulder; pulling me closer while the other was placed on my marred face. When her kiss began to taste of salt I pulled away, ending our kiss. It was then that I realized the false happiness Christine was trying to show, her sorrowful eyes could not hide the hurt she was feeling. She loved that boy so much, she would spend every day with me in this maddening darkness than to see him killed... She'd end her happiness to know he was alive and well. My heart broke even more if it were possible, how could I force her knowing that her heart would never truly be mine...

"Take her. Forget me, for get all of this!"

END OF FLASH BACK

A prop on stage fell over making a loud 'CLAP!' Everyone gasped and scurried on stage. I blinked shaking my head, I was lost in my own thoughts. Looking down the spot where Olivia and the boy were hiding were now exposed.

"For all that is holy, GARRIT! I thought I told you to secure these bloody props!" Yelled the prop designer, stepping onto center stage.

Garrit came running on stage to join him. "Aye, I did! It's no' my fault if e'ery one an' their motha leans against them!" He exclaimed looking at Olivia who averted her eyes in shame.

The prop designer ran a hand through his grisly hair trying to calm his nerves, "Everyone, Mme Giry, rehearsals must be canceled for the rest of the day for repairs. I don't want to chance seeing another prop or backdrop fall on one of your ballerinas."

"Very well," Anne said. "Ladies, we will continue tomorrow where we left off today."

Everyone slowly descended from the stage one by one to the dressing rooms, all save for Josephine. I waited till it was safe to call out to her.

"Are you still upset with me?" I whispered, throwing my voice.

Josephine turned to her left expecting to see me, but I was nowhere to be found. Her brows knitted together, searching the shadows.

"Where are you?"

I smiled, "Look up."

Looking up Josephine's eyes squinted, still searching. "I don't see you."

Stepping further down the cat walk, I stepped into the rays of light.

"See me now?"

Josephine smiled, "I do, hello."

"Hello."

"What are you doing all the way up there?"

"Watching rehearsals."

"I thought you watched from your box?"

"I do, but I felt like stretching my legs."

"I see."

"You never answered my question."

Josephine blinked, "Oh, what did you ask me?"

"Are you still upset with me?"

The smile Josephine had faded; lowering her head, she clasped her hand behind her back.

"I was disappointed with you, not upset."

I raised an eye brow, "Is there a difference?"

"Yes, there is."

I rolled my eyes, and said with false enthusiasm. "Do tell."

Catching my tone, Josephine looked up and glared, crossing her arms. This caused her breasts to become fuller; I smiled taking them in.

"I do love when you do that," I said lightly.

Josephine was taken aback, "Do what?"

"Cross your arms like that."

"Why?"

"It makes the view, oh, so...delightful." I purred.

Josephine made a face, "I don't under-" she then looked down at her full cleavage. She gasped, covering her chest, "How dare you!" She giggled, "You are suppose to be a gentlemen!"

I chuckled, "Who said that?"

Josephine laughed fully now shaking her head, "You are terrible."

"Am I? I was only admiring your beautiful...assets."

Josephine then glared playfully trying her best to not smile, but failed. She then did something the cause me to catch my breath in my throat. Josephine looked up with glittering eyes and smiled seductively! I wondered if she knew what she was doing to me? She then casually dropped one arm, placing it just underneath her breast; while her other hand toyed with the neck line of her gown. I swallowed hard, it suddenly became awfully warm.

"I must have you," I said, practically growling.

Josephine giggled, "I can't, I must return the dre-"

"Now! Josephine, go to the Prima donna's room."

Josephine did as she was told, I hurried from the flies towards the dressing room. I needed Josephine, needed to feel her warm body close to mine, to inhale her scent. In the past I had let the animal in me loose and it went mad with want and desire. I was afraid that I had gone too far the day I chose to visit her while she recovered from being ill. It is terribly hard not to touch and caress Josephine's soft skin, I've had dreams of the two of us naked in tangled sheets. There were days when I couldn't look her in the eye because of the things I dreamt of, then things we did; what I did. The soft moans and sighs of her voice, calling my name and begging me to never stop. It was enough to make me go insane! I was before the mirror now and could see Josephine, she stood in the middle of the room waiting patiently for me. Placing both bands before me I leaned against the mirror and willed myself to be calm; if she knew the thoughts that were in my head and the dreams I had I was sure she'd be frightened. Breathing in deeply, I exhaled slowly until finally I was calm enough to enter the room.

Pushing the mirror open I closed it behind me silently, Josephine's back was to me. I waited for her to face me, when she did and smiled the same smile she'd gave me in my dream I wanted to rip her clothes off where she stood!

"Erik, are you all right?"

I flinched, "Yes." Swallowing hard I beckoned Josephine with a finger. She came willingly and eagerly. Pulling her into my arms I captured her lips with mine and I practically groaned in bliss, deepening the kiss. Josephine returned the fierceness of our kiss, and our bodies melted together as though they were one. Finally ending the kiss, I pressed my forehead to hers while cupping the sides of her face. My heart swelled with so many emotions that is was hard to breathe; I wished with my entire heart that my first kiss would have been with the woman I held in my arms...

"I love you, Josephine."

"I love you too, Erik."

"No matter what happens in our future, just know that I will always love you."

Josephine pulled away to look me in the eye, "You're scaring me, Erik. What do you-"

I shook my head, "It's nothing, really, I just want you to know, that for the first time in my life, I know what it is like to feel love... You make me want to become a better man, you bring me into the light when I am surrounded by darkness... You make me want to be a good person." Emotion was thick in my throat and my eyes began to burn.

Josephine smiled sweetly, "You are a good person, Erik. You truly are."

I shook my head, "No, if you only knew the things that go on inside my head-"

"I am sure that what ever goes on inside that brilliant mind of your, thousands of people thinks the same things as you. You are only human, Erik."

"I don't think I am at times."

"You are good, Erik, inside and out."

I rolled my eyes, "You should have told that to my mother," I murmured walking past Josephine to sit on the edge of her bed.

"I would if she were here. I for one wouldn't call a woman a 'mother' if she forced her child to wear a mask."

"It wasn't her fault that she wasn't able to look upon me."

"Still, you are her flesh and blood."

I shrugged.

"Where is your mother now?"

I blinked, "Dead."

"Oh, I'm so sor-"

"Don't be, I'm not," I lied.

When I had come back from Persia I returned to the little town known as Rouen, where I was born. Returning to the manor I once called "home," I found my mother's old friend, Marie Perrault who was shocked to see that I was alive. She was the one who tended the lacerations on my fists and wrist when I punched the mirror as a boy. She had always been kind to me... She had informed me that my mother had passed away the night before and that she awaited up stairs in her room to be berried. I had seen many dead bodies in my time, but seeing the woman that I called 'mother' was difficult. Her once glowing and beautiful face was greying, her eyes were sunken, and her hair was white. I was tempted to steal a kiss, the kiss she denied me as a child, but I didn't want to taint her any more than I had. Instead I caressed the blanket that was draped on top of her and before taking my leave I took the photo of my mother from her youth.

"What does she look like?" whispered Josephine.

"She was beautiful."

"She must have been, because you are quite handsome."

I made a face which cause Josephine to laugh.

"Do you have any pictures of her or your father?"

"I have one of my mother, I have none of my father. I never met him, mother told me he died in an accident."

"Oh dear."

"He was an architect as well."

"Was he musical too?"

I shook my head, "No, that was my mother. She loved music, she would often sing and play the piano."

"Did she teach you how to play?"

"No, the priest taught me."

"Oh."

"He was a friend of my mothers."

"I see."

Looking down I noticed that I held Josephine's hand in my lap, when did I do that?

"What are your fondest memories from childhood?"

Looking up I said, "There aren't any..."

Josephine's brows knitted together, "Not one?"

I raised an eye brow, "Well, if you consider eating an entire box of chocolates a fond memory then I'd say that was it."

Josephine giggled. "You ate an entire box?!"

I felt the corners of my mouth curve into a smile, "I did, I even shared them with my dog."

"I thought chocolate was bad for dogs?"

"It is, only I didn't know that as a boy. We both got so sick that we threw up on my mothers carpet."

Josephine laughed out loud, "Oh no! Oh, you poor boy!"

"My mother's friend, Mademoiselle Perrault, helped clean up the mess before my mother returned home."

"That was very nice of her."

"Perhaps, I think she just didn't want me to get beaten if my mother saw her favorite carpet ruined."

Josephine became quiet, meeting her gaze she spoke softly.

"Your mother really beat you?"

I nodded, "She did."

Josephine's eyes began to water, "But you were only a little boy... you didn't know any better."

"There were times when I deserved it; I was a reckless child."

"No child deserves to be beaten."

"Her beatings weren't as bad as-" I bit my tongue. Josephine was unaware of my life as the Devil's Child.

"Bad as, what?"

Clearing my throat I stood, "I believe that is enough reminiscing of the past, Josephine."

"If you insist."

"I do," I said, perhaps a little too harshly. "Besides, you'll never guess who came down to visit me the other night."

Josephine's eyes widened, "Marraine?"

"That's right."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, I took care of everything."

I was tempted to tell Josephine the details, but I thought against it once I saw the reaction she made. She will only stress about the matter, she doesn't need any more distractions now that we are so close to opening night.

"But, Erik-"

"Hush, do you trust me?"

"With my life."

"Then trust me when I tell you that everything will be all right."

Josephine sighed and nodded her head. "Very well."

I pulled Josephine into my arms and held her tight. If the day came when Anne tried to take her away from me, I would not be responsible for the damage I would do to have Josephine back in my arms where she belonged.

"Erik?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you seen Olive lately?"

"I have indeed, I'm surprised she hasn't come to find you."

"Oh, why is that?"

"Because she had her first kiss today."

"She what?!" Josephine hopped out of my arms with a smile from ear to ear.

A/N: Awe, Olive got her first kiss! And Veronique, damn that woman. What do you think of Erik's youth? Poor little guy! If you'd like to know more of it than I'd suggest you read Susan Kay's Phantom. I couldn't put it down! Please R&R and tell me your thoughts, like's, dislikes, and favorite parts! Also, LIKE "Willow's Stories" on Facebook and get sneak peeks of the up coming chapters and see favorite pics of Erik & Josephine!


	67. Chapter Sixty Six

A/N: Hello my dears! I hope you are all doing wonderful! Here is the new chapter, I put a little fluff in here for you all. Enjoy! Please R&R!

Chapter Sixty Six

"So..." I smiled, looking down. I was trying my hardest to pay close attention to Olive's hair as I braided it. The news of Olive's first kiss was weighing on my shoulder with excitement; she didn't know that I knew about her kiss with Jamice, and I have been waiting for what seems forever to talk to her about it! We have been so busy that we barely have any time to talk during the day. I watched Olive in the mirror who only returned my gaze with a soft smile.

"Yes?"

"Anything new?" I asked, smiling like a mad woman.

Olive pursed her lips thinking, "No, I don't think so."

I slumped my shoulders, this might be harder than I thought.

"How about yourself, Josephine?"

"Nothing at all," I mumbled thinking of a way to ask Olive about the kiss with out actually asking. "How is Jamice, these day?"

Olive blushed red and suppressed a smile. "He's great."

"Is he? That's good to know, everyone has been so busy lately. Have you had any time to see him?"

Olive smiled fully now, her dimpled cheeks seemed deeper as she smiled. "I spent a little time with him the other day, and..."

"And?" I Urged on, forgetting the braid in my hand.

"He kissed me," Olive whispered ducking her head down.

Finally! I thought, but I settled for a fake gasp. "He did?!"

"Yes!" Olive giggled as she turned to face me.

"How exciting! What was it like?"

"It seem like the kiss lasted forever, and yet not long enough...Does that make sense?"

"It does," I smiled.

"Also, it felt like I was floating! My heart was beating in my chest and my stomach felt tingly in side. It was...wonderful!"

"Awe, Olive!" I squealed pulling her up off her seat and into my arms. We both hopped up and down in glee, all the while giggling like children.

"We are going to try and see each other tomorrow."

"Oh, Olive, I'm so happy for the both of you!"

"And of Erik, how he?"

"Erik is fine," I smiled, taking Olive's hair and re-braiding what came loose.

"So you aren't upset with him anymore?"

I sighed, "No, that man has a way of distracting me..."

Distracting indeed! I thought, his lips are distracting, his touch is distracting, his voice! I shivered, thinking of Erik's deep tenor voice... Olive was sleeping over in the Prima Donna's room with me, for this I was grateful; I missed my best friend and this way we could catch up. We talked late into the night, Olive had questions about boys and I was eager to answer them. Finally done with Olive's hair, we continued our discussion of first kisses as we tucked ourselfs into bed. Telling my experience of my first kiss with Edward Monte', that the kiss was unexpected, yet it wasn't displeasing at the time. I later admitted that I wished for my first kiss to be given by Erik instead of Edward, but we can't always get what we want.

"So, is this what love feels like, Josephine?"

I smiled, "How do you feel, Olive?"

"Like I'm floating on a cloud all day, I can't stop smiling, all I think about is him and even when I sleep I dream of him."

I found myself giggling, "Sounds like love to me."

"You'll never guess what he told me."

"What's that?"

"He said that since the day he first saw me at orientation, he wanted to court me, but he was too frightened to ask!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"What changed his mind?"

"Well, during the Masquerade, Erik noticed Jamice staring. Remember Erik gave me the courage to approach him? Well, I stood at the refreshment table gathering my courage for what seemed forever before Jamice made a move. I told Jamice that if it wasn't for Erik, I probably wouldn't have had the nerve to do anything!"

I blinked, "You told Jamice of Erik?"

"Eh, only a little." Olive said, waving the matter away.

"How much is a little, Olive?"

"Don't worry so much, Josephine. All I said was that you are courting a patron named Erik; but it is a secret because Erik is a little older than you."

I furrowed my brow, "Erik isn't THAT much older than me."

Olive made a face, thinking to herself. "How old is Erik, anyway?"

I shrugged, "33-34 perhaps. He wasn't told the date of his birth as a child so he doesn't really know."

Olive's brows furrowed, "Oh, that's so sad. Besides, it isn't uncommon to have a suitor older than you. Why, take Samantha for example. Her suitor is 41 and she's only 19."

I made a face, "Yes, but Samantha is only interested in him for his money."

Olive made a repetitive expression, "Oh, good point..."

Silence fell upon us; I watched the lone candle that was beside me dance and flicker. As though hypnotized by its dance, I watched until my eyes began to feel heavy with sleep. Olive then whispered something I didn't catch.

I blinked the sleep from my eyes, "Hmm? What was that?"

"I said, do you think Erik will ever ask you to marry him?"

The question woke me up and I smiled to myself. "I hope so."

"How many children do you want, Josephine?"

The question was a simple one, but it made me blush nonetheless. Heat rose upon my cheeks and I found myself pushing the blankets off my shoulders.

"I've never thought about it really." And it was true, I haven't thought about children because; well the thought never occurred to me. I was an only child and it was lonely growing up...

"I want a lot of them," Olive murmured sleepily. "Boys and girls..."

I smiled, "You'll be very busy, raising all those babies."

"Yes, but (she yawned) it would be wonderful..." Olive murmured.

Within minutes Olive was asleep, her breathing becoming deep and even. I sat awake for some time thinking. Did Erik want children? Would he only want boys so there could be heirs to his name? How many children would he want? These questions raced through my mind and I wasn't able to stop them. The more I reminisced of my childhood -as happy as it was-it was lonely. I wouldn't want him or her to grow up with out a little brother or sister. Perhaps two children would be nice... Perhaps a little boy first, a little boy with silver eyes, black hair, and fair skin...

_"Maman! Maman! Wake up! Maman!" A little voice called, stirring me awake. The child who was calling his mother was a little boy._

_"Maman! Wake up! I can't find my sock!"_

_I rolled over taking the pillow that was under my head with me, pulling it over my head to muffle the child's voice. I wasn't sure who the child belonged to, but he was waking me up!_

_"Ugh!" The child grumbled._

_Suddenly, the bed I was on began to shift; then I felt little hand pushing on my back._

_"Maman! I can't find my sock! Also, papa told me to wake you! Wake up, maman!"_

_I opened my eyes, was the little boy talking to me?! Pushing myself up, I perched myself up an one elbow. Before me was a little boy, no more than 7 years old. He wore dark brown trousers with a white button up shirt with suspenders, he donned one sock on his left foot. Looking at him closely, his silver eyes stared at me thoughtfully, his black hair was brushed back and he was giving me a one sided smile. One that I was very familiar with. He looked exactly like Erik only with out his disfigurement and younger!_

_"Maman, I can't found my other sock, see," said the boy holding up one naked little foot._

_I swallowed hard, he was talking to me; but I couldn't find my voice. The boy sensed something was a mess because he cocked his head to one side and lifted a dark eyebrow._

_"Maman, what's the matter?"_

_I opened my mouth, but nothing came out; I was mute!_

_The boy made a face as he reached into his pockets._

_"My sock! There you are! Look maman, I found it, it was in my pocket!" The boy shoved the sock in my face so I could see. He then giggled to himself as he pushed his foot into the sock. He then hopped of the bed and skipped towards the open door._

_"W-where's Erik?" I stuttered._

_The boy stopped and made a face._

_"I mean, wh-where is your father?"_

_The boy pointed out of the door, "In the nursery with baby sister."_

_My mouth dropped, "B-baby sister?"_

_"Uh-huh!" And with out another word the boy skipped out of the door._

_"This-this has to be a dream, I am dreaming. I am dreaming." I said out loud, trying to make sense of everything. I stood up from the large bed and looked around the room I was in. The walls were adorned with grey wall paper with swirling black patterns, black candelabra were stationed in the four corners of the room. On each one had dried melted wax, giving the room a very Gothic and mysterious look to the room. Taking a step away from the bed, I admired the tall canopy above the bed. Black netting hung from the four post of the canopy, reminding me of the Louis-Philippe room_

_Pulling on a robe I peeked outside the door that led into a rather large hallway. The boy was nowhere to be seen. Soft gurgles and laughter got my attention and my heart stuttered. It came from the room that was right across from where I stood. Crossing the hallway I pushed open the half closed door; doing this caused blinding light to sting my eyes. Shielding my eyes; the light slowly disappeared and I saw that I was standing in a nursery. The walls were adorned with gilded paintings of a pregnant woman and a man. Looking closer, the woman was me! The art work was incredible. I was seated on a tall back armchair with Erik standing at my side. I had a warm smile on my face and my hands were placed on my swollen belly, Erik had his left hand resting on my shoulder. Pride was painted on Erik's exposed face, his shoulders were square and his head was held high as though he were saying, 'This is MY family in all of its glory.' The next painting was of the two of us again, only I was no longer pregnant and Erik was holding a baby in his arms, a baby boy._

_Flashes of life's memories blinded me, and I saw myself holding my son for the very first time. Singing to him as he slept, I saw Erik in a rocking chair by a large window whispering stories of far off places. I gasped as another flash of light blinded me, in my arms I held a baby girl, only this time the images didn't last very long._

_"I remember now," I murmured catching my breath. I felt like a had just run for miles with out stopping. "Where is she, where is my baby?"_

_I searched the nursery, her cradle, her changing table, but she wasn't there. I swallowed hard, panic claiming me. It felt like my heart had sunk down into the pit of my stomach; it was getting harder to breath._

_"Where is my daughter?!" I screeched, placing a hand on my heart._

_"She's right here," said a calming voice._

_Turning around I found Erik holding a little bundle in his arms. I blinked, all the anxiety I felt floated away._

_"Here, hand her to me, please." I said holding out my hands._

_"She's been waiting for you," Erik smiled._

_I couldn't fight the smile that curved my lips, "And I've been searching for her."_

_Taking the baby in my arms I smiled at the beautiful child, she fit perfectly in my arms and against my chest. I gazed upon the angel Erik and I created, she had my eyes, my brown hair and my rose bud lips. She also had her father's features: his dark thick eyelashes, his skin tone, and his marred skin. Her temple, the corner of her eye, and cheek bone was red with rough skin. My heart swelled with love, she was my child and she was perfect._

_"Mama loves you, little one..." I cooed, "Mama loves you..."_

Light was shining on my face, waking me up. I stretched my arms over my head; blocking the sun that was shining through the window of the Prima donna's room. Blinking the sleep away; I rubbed my eyes, smiling from the images of the dream I had. I was sure that the discussion Olive and I had last night had an effect on me. I would be honored to have Erik's children and I would love them with all of my heart. I felt almost giddy inside, warm and tingly too.

Searching the room, I noticed that Olive was nowhere to be found. Beside me on her pillow I found a note. It read:

Josephine,

Jamice came by this morning and said that rehearsals have been moved to this afternoon. I will see you then, Jamice is taking me to

breakfast! Isn't that wonderful?! I will tell you all about it later,

Olive.

"Well, what am I supposed to do this morning?" I wondered aloud getting out of bed. Looking outside, the sun was shining and Paris seem to sparkle in its beauty.

A morning walk sounded like a splendid idea! Quickly, I washed, bushed my teeth, and changed into my favorite flowing skirt which was dark burgundy. My blouse was white cotton, and it buttoned up the front. The sleeves were fitted from the shoulder till the elbow where it billowed out like a bell. Stepping outside of the opera house, I took in a deep breath, the air was crisp and had a hint of dampness in the air from the morning dew. I practically skipped down the stone stairs with my wicker basket swinging back and forth in hand. For breakfast I bought myself an apple scone and I nibbled on it as I passed the many shops and boutiques. I lingered by the clothing shops where the mannequins wore the most beautiful gowns, with flashing colors of silk and were even adorned with jewelry of the finest crystals and jewels.

When I realized I was pressing my nose against the glass, I moved on to a man selling flowers.

"Good morning, Mademoiselle!" The man greeted, "Fine day isn't it?"

I smiled, "Good morning to you too, and yes it is."

"What catches your eye today?" He asked, sweeping his hand above the many flowers.

"I am not sure, Monsieur, they are all so beautiful," I admitted.

"Not to worry, I will help yo..." Said the man, but suddenly his voice faded. The expression on his face changed to one of pure fear. He then gulped; loosening his collar as he slowly stepped back; stumbling as he did so.

"Are you all ri-" I began to say until someone cut me off.

"-Her favorite are red roses." Said a deep voice behind me.

A smile curved my lips, I knew that voice all too well. Turning, I found Erik standing behind me, he was clothed in all black. The hood of his cloak hung low over his fedora, I could only see his lips and chin.

"Erik!" I squealed in glee, wrapping my arms around his waist; forgetting the flower man. "What a surprise! What are you doing here?"

Erik returned my embrace, he practically picked me up as he returned the hug. "I was buying parchment along with a few other things and I saw you out of the corner of my eye. I thought you had rehearsals this morning?"

I shook my head, "No, Marriane changed it to this afternoon."

"I see, that is odd."

"I don't mind, I have the entire morning to myself." I smiled.

"I see, well, if you'd rather-"

"No! I'd love to spend the rest of the morning with you." I said, taking Erik's arm. Erik reached down and placed a kiss on my temple.

"Very well, my dear. Monsieur, a dozen red roses for my lady here."

The man started at the sound of Erik's voice and went stumbling around his flower shop; gathering Erik's order.

My eyes widen, "A dozen, Erik? I'd be happy with one rose."

"Nonsense, I'd have you're room filled with every rose this world has if it wouldn't get me into trouble."

I smiled, "You are too sweet, Erik."

The lips I was able to see under the hooded cloak smirked, "Only to you, my dear, only to you."

"Your roses, Mademoiselle." The man held out the bouquet to me with shaking hands.

"Merci, Monsieur!"

I brought the roses to my nose and inhaled deeply, closing my eyes. "Thank you, Erik."

"You are most welcome, my dear."

Erik paid the man more than what the roses cost, to which the Flower Man gasped at the amount of paper bill's that was in his hand. He went on to thanking Erik for his generosity and telling him to come back anytime, day or night for any type of flower. He then went on to say that if he didn't have the type of flower Erik wanted, he'd go out of his way to search for it.

Erik shook his head, "That isn't necessary, Monsieur."

"I mean it, Monsieur, day or night! What ever you want, you will have it."

I could tell by Erik's stiff posture that the Flower Man's praise was making him very uncomfortable. I decided to take control of the matter and step in.

"Thank you so much, Monsieur, you are very kind; and we will consider your offer. Good day."

Erik and I strolled down the streets of Paris and as we walked, I noticed the other people around staring at us. I looked up at Erik, who didn't seem to notice it at all. The only time he did notice was when they stared too long. I didn't understand at first why everyone was staring, it was until we passed a large window and I saw our reflections. There was me, a young woman hanging onto the arm of a tall figure in all black. I almost giggled out lout! It was rather humorous to me, I was positive that the people we passed must have thought that I was under some sort of spell by this tall dark creature beside me! Biting the inside of my lip from laughing; I stopped Erik.

"What is the matter?" Erik asked, looking down at me.

I looked up smiling, I knew I needed to approach this topic in a gentle way. "It is a lovely day, perhaps you'd like to take off you're cloak, Erik?"

Erik's mouth went into a grim line, "Why?"

"Well, for starters, its 85 degrees out and you are wearing a cloak."

"I'm not hot."

"I think you are."

"I'm not!" Erik barked, turning from me. Before he could get away I grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?" Erik snapped, as I pulled him into the nearest ally.

"Erik, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do."

"And you know I only want the best for you?"

Again Erik's lips went into a thin line, "Yes.." He grumbled.

"I think you are frightening people and I think that is why they are staring, but if you-"

"Good!" Erik roared, his temper rising. "I'm glad they are scared of me-"

I held up my hands, "Hold on, Erik, just breathe. I am only suggesting that we try something. Do I have your permission?"

Erik was sneering at me now, "No."

He then turned from me and started heading deeper into the ally; I ran and cut him off before Erik could escape me any further.

Crossing my arms I looked up, "You will try this one time, and if my point isn't made then I will never ask you to do this again. Do we have a deal?"

"It depends on what you want me to do," Erik growled.

"All I want you to do is take off your cloak."

Erik was silent, but didn't move.

I soften my voice and tried again, "Do you think you could do that for me? It would make me so very happy if you did." I smiled, I even batted my eyes.

Erik then growled and mumbled something in a foreign language as he unclasped his cloak.

I clapped my hands, "Oh, thank you! I am so proud of you!"

"Stop that!" Erik snapped.

"What?" I blinked.

"Praising me like some child that did something correct."

I bit my bottom lip willing myself to stop giggling and folded Erik's cloak, placing it into my basket. As we walked on, everyone payed little mind to Erik; who was wearing the finest of clothes. To everyone else, Erik looked like any other high class gentlemen enjoying a walk with his lady. I even noticed the women stare at Erik as we paced. Erik walked with all the confidence in the world, head held high, shoulders and back straight. The man screamed for attention without even realizing it! A few times I found the women glaring at me! Me, of all people! I found their jealousy very amusing, and in return I smiled sweetly at them while holding on to Erik all the more tightly. Every now and then people passing us, would either tip their hat or curtsey to Erik and I. He would awkwardly tip his hat in return and clear his throat.

"Well, here we are, back at the Populair." I sighed. The walk around town seemed very short and I didn't want our time to together to end. Handing Erik back his cloak I pouted all the more.

"What is the matter, my dear?"

"I had such a wonderful time this morning, I don't want it to end..."

Erik pulled the hood of his cloak over his fedora, "Well, I could fix that for you."

Looking up, Erik had a devilish smile on his lips. Raising an eye brown I said, "How so?"

"I could untie all of the back drops so you could spend the rest of the day with me."

My mouth dropped, "After the Prop Manager just fixed them? No, I couldn't ask you to do that."

Erik chuckled, "I was only jesting, but I would do it if you asked it of me."

I didn't know weather to be honored or taken aback by Erik's confession. "I have a feeling you'd say that."

"Ah, before I forget, I purchased this for you." Erik said, digging into his cloak pocket. Erik pulled out a small chalkboard along with a box of chalk.

I raised an eyebrow, "What is this for?"

"For you, opening night is in two weeks and you must rest your voice."

I made a face, "I still don't understand, Erik."

"After today's rehearsal, you must refrain from talking. Your voice needs to rest; if you need to speak, write it down on this." Erik then tapped the chalkboard.

I furrowed my brow, "You must be jesting, you want me to go two weeks with out speaking?!"

"Correct."

"Ugh! No, I can't do that-"

"Do you want your voice to creak while performing?"

I pouted, "No."

"Then do as I say, Josephine." Erik said sternly. "After rehearsals, have some tea with extra honey and then you must use the chalkboard for conversation."

I didn't say another word, I merely scuffed the toe of my boot against the cobblestone floor. With that, Erik said his good-bye, then mumbled about being late for an appointment with Nadir. I watched as Erik made his way around the opera house and disappeared around the corner. Looking down at the chalkboard, I glared at it.

"This is going to be the longest two weeks of my life..."

A/N: Lol! Could any of YOU go two weeks with out talking to anyone? Also, Isn't Erik a sweetie pie?! I'd love to have my room filled with roses! Please R&R!

**LIKE** "WILLOW'S STORIES" ON FACEBOOK! To see Fan pictures & sneak peeks!


End file.
